Sang Pitié
by Ketto no Hane
Summary: Apocalypse vaincu, Logan revient à l'Institut pour s'y voir chargé de l'entraînement d'une nouvelle recrue particulièrement réticente, doté d'un pouvoir terrifiant. Pouvoir qui attise bien des convoitises, et qui est vu par certains comme un moyen de plonger le monde dans le Chaos. Même si ce monde n'est pas le même...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à toi, lecteur :] Cette fiction est née de la collaboration entre Strider'Arbalest et Lotelemna Nullame. Elle se déroule dans deux mondes, celui des mutants des X-men, et celui des Laguz de Tellius, qui se mêleront peu à peu. Les chapitres seront écrits alternativement par les deux auteurs, et retraceront de la même manière l'avancée de différents personnages que nous vous laissons découvrir par vous-mêmes ;)**

**La partie Fire Emblem commence après l'entrée en guerre de l'Alliance Laguz; la partie X-men, après la défaite d'Apocalypse. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un professionnel des deux sujets pour comprendre et apprécier le récit, ceci dit :]**

_**Les personnages utilisés dans la présente fiction appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs, ou à toute personne en détenant les droits. Ceci n'a aucun but lucratif, et a pour unique vocation le divertissement du lecteur.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Archange de lumière

La cellule était si petite, et l'homme y était depuis si longtemps, qu'il aurait pu la reconstituer intégralement dans sa tête rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Il s'était complu à cet exercice, au début, mais il s'était vite lassé. Depuis, son passe-temps consistait à tenter d'apprivoiser le rat qui avait élu domicile dans une des fissures du mur. Trop petite pour permettre aux prisonniers de s'enfuir, elle était tout de même assez large pour constituer l'abri idéal du rongeur, qui avait lui-même des proportions assez respectables. Au début méfiant, le rat avait maintenant prit l'habitude de venir chaque jour à la même heure recevoir les restes du repas du captif. En échange ce dernier, toujours dans l'optique de faire passer le temps, lui exposait une partie de ses projets. Le rongeur l'écoutait sans mot dire, en grignotant son quignon de pain, puis repartait comme il était venu. Et le lendemain, le même manège recommençait, sans que rien ne vienne troubler la routine établie.

Sauf aujourd'hui. L'homme le sentait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé : quelque chose dans l'air avait changé, un léger trouble dans l'harmonie du monde. Son geôlier l'avait informé quelques semaines plus tôt de l'entrée en guerre de l'Alliance Laguz contre Begnion, et depuis l'avait laissé sans nouvelles. Mais à présent, l'homme n'avait plus besoin de quoi que ce soit. Ce qu'il attendait était arrivé. Le jugement approchait, et ce serait lui qui déciderait de son moment exact. Ses plans se déroulaient à la perfection. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que son ami ait exécuté ses ordres à la lettre, ce qu'il ne devrait plus tarder à savoir.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, en même temps que la lueur d'une torche commençait à éclairer l'obscur cachot. L'homme regarda l'horloge qu'il s'était improvisé en traçant des runes dans la poussière. C'était tout, sauf l'heure du repas quotidien. Il se releva et épousseta sa robe de mage, qui avait grandement souffert de sa captivité prolongée. Il était grand temps que cela cesse.

Enfin, l'ombre d'une énorme silhouette se dessina sur le mur, et un colosse revêtue d'une armure noire s'arrêta devant la grille de sa cellule. Cette armure, n'importe qui sur le continent l'aurait reconnue au premier coup d'œil, et n'importe qui se serait empressé de fuir. N'importe qui, mais pas le mage. Au contraire, un fin sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Son plan avait marché. Le colosse ôta son heaume, révélant un visage jeune et pourtant âgé, pourvu de cheveux bleus nuit coupés courts et d'étroits yeux de la même couleur. Lui aussi souriait, et pour cause : leurs efforts conjugués allaient être récompensés.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, commença le géant, mais j'ai eu à… convaincre les gardes de me laisser passer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le sénat ne me voit pas d'un très bon œil, en ce moment.

- Et moi donc, répondit le mage en riant. Il est vrai que je commençais à trouver le temps long, mais j'ai pris mon mal en patience. Je suis heureux de voir que tout s'est passé comme prévu.

- Je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à entrer dans les bonnes grâces du nouveau roi de Daein, au vue des services que j'ai rendus à son père. Le seul problème est venu des anciens compagnons d'Ike qui avaient rejoint l'armée de libération, mais j'ai su gagner leur confiance, du moins pour quelques-uns. Daein vient d'entrer en guerre.

- Le sénat croit toujours contrôler la situation ?

- Il est persuadé que tout ceci n'est qu'un enchaînement de malheureux hasards.

- La chute n'en sera que plus dure. Vous devriez ouvrir cette porte et me laisser sortir, que vous puissiez retourner sur le champ de bataille. Votre absence va susciter quelques questions.

Le chevalier noir hocha la tête et inséra dans la serrure l'une des nombreuses clés que le trousseau qu'il tenait à la main comptait. La grille s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, laissant le champ libre au mage.

- Il y a encore des gardes dans la tour, prévint le chevalier. Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe ? proposa-t-il en posant une main sur sa gigantesque épée.

- Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ?

Le colosse passa la main dans un repli de sa cape et en sortit un tome blanc, dont la couverture était gravée de nombreux glyphes incompréhensibles aux non-initiés. Le mage le prit et caressa affectueusement le vieux cuir en souriant de plus belle.

- Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir seul, avec ça, dit-il. Allez-y, Zelgius. L'aboutissement de nos espoirs est proche, sachez-le. Je vais encore mener quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque de la tour, mais ce ne sera pas long. Quelques jours, tout au plus.

- Je l'entends avec plaisir, chancelier. Que la déesse guide vos pas.

- Qu'elle mène les vôtres dans la lumière, dit le mage en terminant la formule rituelle.

Zelgius hocha la tête et traça quelques signes dans l'air. Un halo blanc l'entoura, prenant la forme d'un triangle runique de téléportation. Puis tout se termina, et l'obscurité reprit ses droits. Le mage leva la main droite et une boule de lumière s'y forma, inondant les lieus de son éclat. Il murmura quelques mots et le globe se mit à flotter quelques mètres devant lui, éclairant ses pas et lui montrant le chemin. La tour Sacrée était un vrai labyrinthe, et ses cachots ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. D'aucun disaient que c'était pour empêcher les intrus de voler le trésor caché dans les dernières salles. Le mage savait, lui, que c'était seulement pour que personne ne vienne troubler le repos d'Ashera, la déesse de l'ordre, qui sommeillait depuis plus de sept-cent ans. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, l'heure de son réveil était arrivée. Enfin.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la salle des gardes inférieure, où les geôliers étaient habituellement en poste. Sauf aujourd'hui, où tous gisaient dans leur sang, leurs armes brisées sous eux, leurs armures découpées comme du papier. La lame sacrée du Chevalier Noir ne connaissait pas la pitié. Tous avaient eu le temps de tirer leurs lames, ce qui indiquait qu'une fois encore, Zelgius avait écouté son sens de l'honneur, s'interdisant de tuer un homme désarmé. C'était là la seule faiblesse du chevalier, aux yeux du mage. Sans cela, il aurait pu véritablement être un allié fantastique et invincible.

Le chancelier arriva dans le hall d'entrée de la tour. Quelques prêtres s'affairaient à prier devant les antiques statues de pierre ou harcelaient les serviteurs qui nettoyaient le sol, sans faire attention au prisonnier qui, pourtant, n'était pas des plus présentables. Sa toge blanche était souillée de taches noirâtres, et son écharpe violette souffrait de nombreuses écorchures et autres trous. Quant à ses cheveux dont il prenait habituellement si soin, ils devaient être dans un état de saleté à faire pâlir un Sauvage.

Il ne prit pas le temps de s'étonner de ce manque d'attention de la part des prêtres et se dirigea directement vers l'escalier menant au second niveau, révoquant au passage son petit soleil improvisé. A partir de là, toute la tour était percée de fenêtres laissant amplement passer la lumière du jour, et des flambeaux étaient installés chaque soir pour empêcher l'obscurité d'entrer, même de nuit. Pour les âmes du petit peuple, sainteté rimait avec journée, pas avec ténèbres. Le vieux proverbe « l'habit ne fait pas le moine » ne leur traversait jamais l'esprit, à ce sujet.

Il fallut attendre que le mage soit à quelques pas de l'escalier pour qu'enfin un des prêtes ne l'interpelle. Il portait la tenue blanche immaculée en rigueur dans les rangs de l'Eglise, mais ne tenait ni bâton, ni tome. Il ne devait pas avoir vu la guerre au premier plan, sans doute possible, et pourtant tout dans son attitude respirait l'orgueil.

- L'accès aux niveaux supérieurs est interdit aux civils, annonça-t-il d'un ton hautain. Si vous voulez une audience avec le sénateur Lekain, il faut vous adresser aux scribes à l'entrée. Mais puisque vous êtes là, n'hésitez pas à laisser une offrande en cadeau à notre déesse bienfaitrice.

Ses yeux pétillaient de convoitise tandis qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots. Ainsi donc, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. _Amusant_, songea le mage. Il feuilleta le grimoire et commença une incantation à mi-voix. Petit à petit, la salle se remplit de boules lumineuses rouges, vertes et jaunes, qui voletaient près du plafond, sous les yeux inquiets des prêtres et émerveillés des serviteurs. Le mage posa un regard de glace sur son interlocuteur.

- Si c'est pour l'offrande… commença celui-ci.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, répondit le chancelier à mi-voix.

Les boules cessèrent soudainement leur ballet multicolore et descendirent au niveau des hommes, pour tourner lentement autour d'eux. Chacun avait autour de lui cinq ou six esprits, et quelques-uns rirent devant un si beau spectacle. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un prêtre ait l'idée de tendre la main vers une boule.

Son cri emplit la salle, tétanisant toutes les personnes présentes. Sa chair se liquéfia, coulant sur ses muscles comme de l'eau, puis ce fut au tour de sa chair qui se détacha de ses os, aspirée par l'esprit qui avait stoppé sa danse. Son squelette parfaitement propre se désolidarisa et tomba en morceau à terre, dans la masse informe de ses habits intacts. Un profond silence suivit la scène, avant qu'enfin un prêtre n'hurle de terreur. Le mage sourit légèrement et termina l'incantation en murmurant ses derniers mots. Les esprits se jetèrent sur leurs cibles, les traversant de part en part en emportant avec eux de grands lambeaux de chair. Un vacarme constitué des cris d'agonie mêlés à ceux d'horreur monta dans le hall.

Et puis tout cessa. Quand les derniers restes du prêtre qui l'avait interpellé tombèrent eux aussi au sol, le mage referma son tome, faisant disparaître du même coup tous les esprits. Tout comme Zelgius, lui non plus ne laissait pas de survivants. Il ne connaissait rien de plus horripilant que d'avoir à éliminer un témoin gênant au dernier moment, alors autant ne pas faire de témoins du tout.

Sans un seul regard envers les hommes qu'il venait de tuer, il reprit sa route et commença à monter les marches de la tour. L'architecture du bâtiment était ainsi faîte qu'un seul homme pouvait passer de front dans les escaliers interminables qui se croisaient et se recroisaient au-dessus du vide. Seule la magie permettait à un tel ensemble de ne pas s'écrouler, ce qui faisait que les lieus étaient imprégnés de sorts aussi anciens que la tour elle-même. Un tel environnement dupliquait les effets des sorts lancés en son sein. C'est pour cette raison que tant d'esprits avaient été invoqués tout à l'heure. Au-dehors, pas plus d'une dizaine auraient répondu à l'appel du sort, et encore.

Il hésita à s'arrêter au second niveau, où résidaient les sénateurs. C'étaient eux qui l'avaient fait emprisonner, après tout. Il se ravisa au dernier moment. Ils pourraient être d'utiles pions dans la purification de ce monde, avant qu'ils soient eux-mêmes rayés de la liste. Le mage reprit donc sa longue ascension. Il ne s'arrêta pas plus aux troisième et quatrième étages, qui étaient respectivement réservés aux invités et aux nobles de l'Empire qui venaient passer quelques jours à la capitale. Par contre, il délaissa sa montée une fois au cinquième niveau, pour pénétrer dans le luxueux appartement qu'il abritait.

C'était la résidence de l'impératrice Sanaki, souveraine de l'Empire de Begnion, officiellement malade. En fait, elle aussi avait failli être enfermée par le sénat, mais sa garde l'avait emmenée juste à temps pour empêcher que cela n'arrive. Jouxtant ces quartiers se trouvaient une chambre plus petite, bien que restant dans des dimensions confortables. Tout aussi richement décorés étaient les appartements du chancelier, élu par le sénat pour seconder l'impératrice, avant d'être renié par cette même assemblée. D'aucuns l'appelaient Sephiran le Sage, Sephiran le Lumineux. Son véritable nom était trop vieux pour que quiconque s'en souvienne, et c'était très bien ainsi.

Il fouilla dans un coffre d'acajou jusqu'à en extirper une écharpe propre et surtout intacte, puis alla chercher une toge neuve dans sa penderie et se rendit dans la salle de bain reliée à la chambre par une simple cloison de chêne. Les quartiers de l'impératrice et de son chancelier étaient parmi les seuls à bénéficier d'un système de pompes qui amenaient directement l'eau à leur étage, bien que froide. Sephiran posa ses habits sur le dossier d'une chaise et commença à faire couler l'eau dans la cuve de cuivre décorée qui lui servait de baignoire, la chauffant au fur et à mesure et psalmodiant des paroles qu'il avait apprises par cœur à force d'utilisation.

Quand le niveau de l'eau lui parut convenable, il ferma le robinet, ôta ses vêtements et se coula lentement dans son bain, savourant la chaleur du liquide sur sa peau qui n'avait connu que la crasse durant des semaines. Quand il se fut un peu reposé et qu'il eut profité de l'eau propre, il commença à se laver réellement, et la transparence du liquide disparut rapidement au profit d'un gris déprimant constellé de particules de terre et de poussière. D'une autre invocation, il fit monter une boule d'eau de la taille d'un melon dans le creux de sa main et d'un second sort la dépouilla de toute saleté, avant de sa la reverser sur le crâne. Il était grand temps que ses cheveux de jais récupèrent leur éclat de jadis.

Quand il ressortit de ses appartements, vêtu d'une toge blanche cachée d'un côté par une écharpe mauve, les cheveux brillants à la lueur du jour, de vagues cris d'étonnement et de panique lui parvinrent des niveaux inférieurs. Un des sénateurs avait dû descendre dans le hall et découvrir le carnage. Peu importait, personne ne songerait à chercher dans le sommet de la tour. Ils avaient tous bien trop peur de s'égarer, passé le septième niveau. Mais avant de rejoindre la déesse endormie, Sephiran avait encore une chose à faire.

Le sixième étage de la tour abritait de vastes archives contenant tous les documents les plus anciens et précieux de Tellius. Le seul endroit qui pouvait prétendre rivaliser avec était la bibliothèque de Goldoa, mais les dragons ne laissaient personne entrer sur leur territoire, aussi si un noble cherchait des informations sur quelque légende, il venait obligatoirement chercher ses réponses dans la tour. La salle n'était gardée que par des sorts antiques, qui se contentaient de détecter si quelqu'un pénétrait dans les archives avec de mauvaises intentions envers les documents. Le cas échéant, l'individu était immédiatement foudroyé.

Sephiran passa sans difficulté les barrières magiques. Tout ce qu'il voulait étant trouver un moyen d'embraser le continent au plus vite et d'accélérer sa chute, les sorts n'avaient aucune raison de le stopper. Devant lui se dressaient deux rangées de livres parfaitement ordonnés, rangés sur des étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, culminant pourtant à plus de dix mètres. Sans perdre de temps, le mage se dirigea vers le fond et bifurqua à gauche, se repérant aux runes accolées aux étagères. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait. Arrivé où il souhaitait, il s'empara d'une échelle et la fit coulisser le long de la rangée jusqu'à l'endroit souhaité, puis monta et prit un grimoire d'une épaisseur dépassant la longueur de son avant-bras. Il s'installa ensuite à une table et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait arrêtée avant que les sénateurs ne l'envoient croupir en prison.

Il était certain que les réponses qu'il cherchait se trouvaient dans ce livre, mais il ne savait pas où, et il n'en était qu'au quart. Mais après avoir feuilleté quelques pages, il tomba sur une gravure d'un homme à la peau noire et aux yeux veinés de noir, maniant des épées de ténèbres et de sombres volutes s'agitant autour de lui. Intéressé, il jeta un coup d'œil sur la suite du texte.

_« Malédiction du Sang Noir :_

_Capacité de certains individus à maîtriser leur flux sanguin à leur gré, lui faisant prendre des formes telles que des lames ou des armures. Les personnes touchées présentent une anomalie des composants du sang, dépourvu de fer mais riche en carbone, les rendant aisément reconnaissables._

_Souvent belliqueux et cruels, les individus possédant du sang noir sont capables de sadisme à son plus haut degré, n'hésitant pas à torturer leurs victimes pour leur propre plaisir._

_Ils sont souvent considérés comme appartenant à la catégorie des Démons, alors que ce sont de simples Beorcs ou Laguz atteint d'une maladie inconnue. Leur pouvoir appréciable fait qu'ils sont souvent invoqués par les mages souhaitant acquérir une plus grande puissance._

_Leur férocité et leur capacité à manipuler le sang des individus à courte portée ne laisse personne indifférent. Des études approfondies menées par le Sénat Populaire ont prouvé que s'ils se battent aux côtés ou contre des Beorcs ou des Laguz, la férocité de ceux-ci est décuplée par l'action d'une aura dégagée par le Sang Noir._

_Cet article confère à l'article _Maladies Utiles_, page 785, et à l'article _Invocations de Malédictions_, page 1852. »_

- Intéressant, dit Sephiran tout haut. Très intéressant.

Il allait falloir qu'il creuse ça. Si la guerre pouvait être accélérée par le biais d'un de ces hommes maudits, une invocation ne coûterait rien. Et s'il pouvait en prime éliminer quelques Laguz gênants, comme le roi des Faucons, Tibarn, ça ne serait que plus intéressant… Le chancelier se laissa aller à un petit rire. Le réveil de sa déesse allait pouvoir être encore plus rapide que prévu.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez eu plaisir à lire ce premier chapitre! Les publications devraient venir une fois par semaine pour les dix premiers chapitres. Dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lu!**

**Strider.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous!**  
**Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de reprendre les mots de Strider'Arbalest, tout fut déjà dit ^^  
J'espère que vous aurez tout autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que nous en prenons dans cette collaboration aussi enrichissante qu'unique.  
**

**Un grand merci à Mimi70 pour sa review =D  
**

**_Rappels: les personnages des X-men ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les personnages de Sialey, Peter, Grace et Mini-Barbara sont de ma création _=)  
_L'histoire prend place dans l'univers de X-men Evolution, à la fin de la saison 4, et donc après la chute d'Apocalypse._  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous! ;)_  
_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : retour au bercail.

_Bayville, état de New-York, États-Unis d'Amérique, quelques semaines plus tôt :_

Le bitume défilait à toute allure sous lui, les graviers crissaient sous le caoutchouc des pneus, avant d'être propulsés au loin et de s'écraser sur le bas-côté de la route. Les roues dévoraient les mètres à chaque tour, avec une avidité d'autant plus accrue qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer encore. Le moteur rugit, avant de ronronner du plaisir d'être poussé à pleine puissance. Le vent glissait sur ses bras et son casque, avant de s'engouffrer dans les pans de sa veste ouverte; le cuir brun lui fouettait les flancs, tandis qu'un sifflement résonnait à ses oreilles, en une plainte lancinante du vent qui venait se fendre sur les angles aigus de sa visière.

Il était parti au petit matin, quand le jour était encore sombre, et l'avait vu s'éclairer. Le ciel noir avait viré au gris, avant de se parer de teintes roses et orangées. Le soleil s'était levé dans le voile de brume qui couvrait les champs et les prairies, pour finalement s'envoler dans les cieux bleus et suivre sa course toujours plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre son zénith, où il entama sa lente descente.

Les forêts et les villes se succédaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà en un défilé vert et vivant, gris et sale, tunnel labyrinthique qui le ramenait vers le seul endroit où il se savait attendu.

Il se demanda un instant quel accueil son arrivée recevrait. Après tout, cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il s'était éloigné, avec pour seules excuses le besoin de se retrouver seul et l'absence de menace imminente. Que de bonnes excuses !

La solitude, il aurait aisément pu l'obtenir en s'isolant dans le parc, et deux mois de total isolement était bien plus qu'il n'en avait besoin. Le danger, même s'il paraissait lointain, pouvait se cacher tout près sans qu'on ne le voie, ou surgir brusquement sans qu'on ne s'y soit attendu. Et c'était justement l'inquiétude qu'un danger guette qui le faisait revenir. Il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle préoccupante, et rien dans les journaux n'annonçaient un malheur. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il se passait de drôles de choses. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de choses positives ou négatives, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce sentiment et était revenu, bons nombres d'évènements plus marquants les uns que les autres s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse effrayante, pour se solder par une lutte pour la survie de l'humanité. Après bien des épreuves et des souffrances ils avaient su surmonter tous les périls. Apocalypse n'était plus, Mesmero avait disparu, et depuis ces évènements, ni Trask et ses foutues Sentinelles, ni Magnéto et sa confrérie n'avaient fait parler d'eux. Comme on dit, pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles.

Sa plus grande crainte désormais était que tout recommence, et que cette fois, ils ne puissent y faire face.

La question de l'accueil qui lui serait fait revint. Il savait avoir laissé derrière lui des personnes qui comptaient sur lui, qu'il avait déçues en les quittant et que ses excuses n'avaient pas plus dupé que lui. Mais comment auraient-il put leur expliquer qu'il partait, car il ne supportait pas de se voir dépendant d'eux, ramolli par la sécurité illusoire dont elles l'avaient couvert. Il appréciait grandement leur présence, malgré les apparences qu'il s'attachait à conserver, sous ses airs de fauve, rudes et rogues, qu'il tâchait d'adoucir par un sourire ou un geste envers eux dans les moments de complicité et de détente.

S'éloigner lui devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il craignait ce qui pouvait avoir lieu durant son absence, de ne pas retrouver ce qu'il espérait voir l'attendre, de ne pas revenir, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller à l'indolence. Nul ne connaissait son âge exact, il savait néanmoins être bien plus vieux qu'il n'y paraissait. Ses souvenirs remontaient plus loin que ne l'aurait fait les souvenirs d'un homme qui avait en apparence le même âge. Et ces années, si nombreuses, commençaient à peser sur son corps. Pas au point de le ralentir, pas au point de rester à la traîne, derrière la nouvelle génération. Assez tout de même pour que les effets commencent à s'en faire sentir. Il ne fallait pas qu'en plus de cela, son esprit combattant faiblisse, car alors il ne serait plus bon à rien.

Chevauchant sa moto, il avait voyagé durant ces deux derniers mois, traversé l'état de New-York, la Pennsylvanie, l'Ohio, l'Indiana, l'Illinois, l'Iowa et enfin le Minnesota, avant de franchir les frontières du Canada, jusqu'en Alaska. Là, il s'était retiré du monde de longues semaines, dans un recoin reclus d'une vaste forêt, loin de toute civilisation.

La compagnie du silence, de la solitude et des bêtes sauvages, la vie à la dure, avaient rafraîchi son esprit et ravivé sa volonté.

L'été touchait à sa fin, et il regrettait de ne pouvoir voir l'automne s'installer sur les bois, parant les feuillages de couleurs dorées et sanguines, recouvrant le sol des sous-bois d'un tapis de feuilles odorantes et agonisantes. Quitter la quiétude des bois au début de la saison mourante pour retrouver l'agitation des villes. L'idée ne lui plairait guère s'il ne savait pas que l'on attendait son retour.

Il arriva enfin à la dernière étape de son voyage avant sa destination finale. Il dépassa le panneau annonçant qu'il entrait dans la ville de Bayville en fin d'après-midi. Le soleil s'approchait dangereusement de l'horizon, et disparaitrait sous peu, embrasant les bas nuages et allongeant les ombres des bâtiments dans sa lumière orangée.

Longeant les immeubles puis les habitations, il finit par suivre la baie. Le vent porta les embruns marins jusqu'à lui, et il dut s'avouer que ce parfum lui avait manqué. Cette effluve était devenue si coutumière pour lui avant son départ, qu'il avait finit par ne plus la percevoir, mais l'avoir oubliée, étouffée sous les senteurs de la forêt après la pluie, la lui fit redécouvrir.

Puis il s'enfonça de nouveaux dans les terres, s'engageant sur une route dépourvue de construction qui s'enfonçait dans un petit bois, et le mena jusqu'à un portail ouvragé. Sur l'une des colonnes qui encadraient le portique, une plaque de cuivre portait l'inscription :

_Institut Charles Xavier_  
_École pour jeunes surdoués_

Il sourit derrière sa visière en voyant les grilles s'écarter devant lui, sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de sonner à l'interphone. Apparemment, il était bien plus attendu qu'il ne le pensait.  
Il engagea la bécane dans l'allée, bordée de pelouses bien entretenues, décorées des bancs de marbres et de statues, passa devant la demeure et se dirigea droit vers le garage.

Plusieurs véhicules y étaient sagement garés parmi lesquels il reconnut en particulier le X-Van et la coupée sport de Summers. Chaque voiture avait sa place, et il en allait de même pour sa moto. Il coupa le moteur et ôta son casque. Rien n'avait changé ici. Et cela avait quelque chose d'agréable. Il récupéra le sac contenant le peu d'affaires qu'il avait emportées, le jeta sur l'épaule, gardant la main sur la bretelle, et se coiffa de son fidèle chapeau de cow-boy, avant de sortir du garage et de se diriger vers le manoir à proprement parler. Le soleil disparaissait désormais derrière les arbres, plongeant le parc dans l'obscurité. En un rapide coup d'œil, il sut déceler les nouveaux systèmes de détection et pièges qui avaient été installés durant son absence: caméras thermiques, détecteurs de mouvements planqués dans les buissons de l'allée, mitrailleuses dissimulées dans les branches, lance-grenades, quelques canons et tentacules supplémentaires, et d'autres choses qu'il n'aurait sut identifier sans un examen plus poussé, et qu'il lui faudrait tester dans les jours à venir. Au moins Charles avait-il écouté ses conseils et renforcé les défenses de l'institut. Il crut même déceler quelques traces de mécanisme sur la fontaine qui chantait devant l'entrée principale. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil tandis qu'il montait les marches du perron, et fut certain que la pierre et l'eau cachaient quelque chose. Il interrogerait Charles à ce sujet.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il fit une pause devant les grandes portes de verre, et contempla la façade de l'édifice. Des fenêtres s'éclairaient ici et là, tandis que de la verrière du hall jaillissait une lumière chaude et vive. Il était de retour au bercail.

Poussant la porte, il pénétra dans le hall immense, et complètement désert. Le tapis rouge l'accueillit au centre de la pièce. Tout comme dans le garage, rien n'avait changé. Les mêmes canapés, les mêmes statues, le même lustre. En somme la même ambiance confortable et chaleureuse qu'il y avait deux mois auparavant. Pourtant, ils avaient souvent eu l'occasion de changer la décoration, vu le nombre incalculable de fois où le hall avait été partiellement ou intégralement détruit, où des travaux avaient été faits pour tout remettre en place et à l'identique. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, et ne changeraient probablement jamais.

Hormis peut-être l'odeur étrange qui vint lui effleurer les narines, et que jamais il n'avait sentie aussi forte en ce lieu. Une odeur ferrailleuse, qui laissait au fond de la gorge un arrière-goût désagréable. Une odeur qu'il avait sentie si souvent, trop même, mais lors de combat, ou sur le champ de bataille. Pas dans le hall de l'institut, où régnait un calme plat.

Alors pourquoi planait-il dans l'air une très forte odeur de sang ?

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il serra le poing, prêt à faire jaillir ses griffes, quand un bruit de pas résonna. Encore lointain, il venait du couloir de droite et se rapprochait. L'allure en était lente, modérée. Bien que ne cherchant pas à se faire silencieuse, la marche était discrète et légère, passant presque inaperçue.

Cela ne correspondait à aucun des pensionnaires de l'institut: hormis peut-être Jean et Ororo, ainsi que Charles dans son fauteuil roulant, tous faisaient un boucan de tous les diables dès lors qu'ils posaient un pied au sol, et cette démarche était trop effacée pour qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Entre Kitty et Kurt qui couraient en tous sens, Scott qui avançait avec détermination, Malicia qui traînait les pieds, ou les autres élèves, tous plus survoltés les uns que les autres, il aurait été difficile de les confondre.

Plus les pas approchaient, plus l'odeur de sang emplissait l'air et devenait suffocante, lui faisant plisser le nez. Ce n'était pas normal.

Se demandant sur quoi il allait encore tomber, il se retourna pour voir arriver une gamine inconnue au bataillon. À sa peau brune d'une teinte légèrement rouge; à ses long cheveux raides d'un noir d'ébène; à ses grands yeux bleus, légèrement en amande, ourlés de longs cils sombres; à ses pommettes saillantes et ses traits anguleux, il comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une Native. Son regard tomba tout de suite sur les lourds bijoux d'argent, d'os et de turquoises qui ornaient son cou, ses oreilles et ses mains. Il reconnut l'artisanat Navajo, ainsi que certains symboles religieux propre à ces peuples amérindiens. Il remarqua aussi au passage qu'elle portait au poignet une montre semblable à celle que Charles avait donnée à Kurt, dans laquelle il avait implanté un inducteur d'image sensé dissimuler la fourrure bleue et la queue pointue de l'Elfe.

Elle stoppa net en le voyant, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand, lui dévorant le visage, tandis qu'elle reculait d'un pas et adoptait une attitude défensive. Elle était clairement sur ses gardes et surveillait chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, prête à réagir au moindre signe d'agression. Mieux valait éviter les gestes menaçants ou pouvant être mal interprétés. Il tâcha de rester naturel et desserra le poing.

À n'en pas douter, c'était elle qui sentait le sang à plein nez. Mais nulle trace vermeille sur sa peau, son débardeur blanc et son gilet bleu ne l'accusait. Il se passait décidément quelque chose. Restait à savoir si cette fille était là pour de bonnes raisons.

- T'es qui toi ? demanda-t-il. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici auparavant.

Il fit un pas en avant. Cela suffit à faire tourner les talons à cette gamine, qui s'enfuit par le couloir, après lui avoir jeté au préalable un regard apeuré.

- Hey ! cria-t-il, sur le point de la suivre.

Cette fille était probablement une intruse à la botte de Magnéto ou d'il ne savait pas qui, sinon elle n'aurait pas été si vive à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- Non Logan ! Laisse.

Se tournant, il vit Charles Xavier, accompagné de Tornade, s'approcher dans son fauteuil roulant.

- Effrayer les élèves à peine rentré, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes mon ami, plaisanta le professeur X.

- Logan, salua Ororo avec un sourire.

- Je suis revenu parce que je sentais qu'il se passait de drôles de choses. On dirait bien que je ne me suis pas trompé, dit-il en reniflant l'air, jetant un bref regard derrière lui, par-dessus son épaule.

Charles hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Il s'agit de Sialey, une de nos nouvelles pensionnaires. Elle est d'une nature assez sauvage, aussi ne prend pas mal sa fuite. Elle aurait agi de même si elle s'était retrouvée face à un autre membre des X-men. Mais ne restons pas ici. Sans doute désires-tu déposer tes affaires avant que nous ne passions à table.

Logan acquiesça silencieusement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais vous laisser messieurs. Je vais m'assurer que Grace ait bien terminé de réparer ses bêtises. Heureuse de te revoir, Logan.

Il la salua d'un rapide mouvement de tête, une main portée à son chapeau. Les deux hommes la regardèrent s'éloigner et se diriger vers l'aile ouest, avec sa façon si particulière de marcher sur la pointe des pieds que l'on aurait dit qu'elle flottait à la surface du sol. Certains pouvoirs, sans même être activés, affectaient les habitudes et les attitudes de leur possesseur.

- Nouvelles recrues? grommela-t-il finalement en reportant son attention sur le professeur.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'aile est, s'arrêtant devant l'une des colonnes accolées au mur.

- En effet. Quatre nouveaux mutants nous ont rejoints durant ces deux derniers mois.

Les panneaux de bois coulissèrent et dévoilèrent une cage d'ascenseur, dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent.

- Le premier s'appelle Peter Fergusson. Cérébro l'a détecté quelques jours seulement après ton départ. Lorsque nous sommes allés à sa rencontre, il venait de se faire tatouer un dragon dans l'épaule, et nous l'avons trouvé totalement terrorisé alors que le dit-dragon planait au-dessus de lui.

Logan lui adressa un regard éloquent, un sourcil haussé.

- Peter a le pouvoir d'invoquer tout motif ou dessin tracé sur sa peau. Les dessins fait au crayon ne sont qu'éphémères et à usage unique, tandis qu'il pourra invoquer le tatouage à tout moment et durant toute sa vie.

- Pouvoir intéressant.

- En effet. Mais il présente certaines difficultés, car si le motif dessiné ne représente rien de très concret, le résultat est aléatoire. Tabitha et lui se sont amusés à tester différentes invocations. Le tribal qu'elle lui dessina se matérialisa en un amas de lames. Sans compter que chaque invocation a son caractère propre et agira selon sa propre volonté, sans forcément prendre en compte les instructions de l'invocateur. Son dragon en particulier est indomptable. Il ne cesse de le rabrouer et envoyer des piques à tout le monde quand il est invoqué. Heureusement, aucunes de ses invocations ne représente de danger immédiat pour lui. Peter est une forte tête, mais je suis sûr que tu sauras le prendre en main.

Cela promettait, songea Logan. Un pouvoir qui échappait au contrôle de son possesseur était la chose la plus dangereuse qui soit d'ordinaire, il nuisait aussi bien au mutant qu'à son entourage. Alors un pouvoir ayant sa propre volonté…

Il soupira plus encore à l'idée de devoir former cette recrue : il n'y avait rien de plus pénible qu'un petit gars qui croyait tout savoir. Au moins aurait-il de la main d'œuvre pour nettoyer le X-Jet chaque fois que ce Peter le chercherait.

- La seconde est Grace Owen, arrivée à l'institut il y a près d'un mois et demi, enchaîna Charles tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur.

Ils longèrent les couloirs et passèrent devant les chambres des élèves, avançant progressivement vers les quartiers des professeurs.

- Ses parents nous ont appelés lorsqu'ils ont appris que leur fille était une mutante. Cela faisait près de deux ans qu'elle le leur cachait, et passait son temps à arpenter la forêt proche de chez elle sous sa forme mi-femme mi-serpent. Elle est capable de se transformer en lamie, avec tout ce que cela implique. Sous sa forme humaine, ses capacités physiques et sensorielles sont au-dessus de la moyenne, sans compter un charme indéniable, qui laisse difficilement indifférent ceux qu'elle y soumet. Lorsqu'elle se transforme, elle peut se servir de son corps de serpent pour enserrer un adversaire ou s'enrouler et escalader des piliers, sans compter que l'extrémité de sa queue est pourvue d'un dard qui sécrète un poison paralysant en faible dose, mortel si une double injection est faite. Bien entendu, elle est immunisée contre son propre venin.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait pour qu'Ororo la tienne à l'œil ?

- Grace est une jeune fille vive et pleine de vie, d'une grande gentillesse, mais avec un certain penchant pour les enfantillages. Son pouvoir est pour elle une occasion de plus pour s'amuser. Depuis qu'elle est ici, elle enchaine les pitreries et les plaisanteries, ce qui amuse fortement les autres élèves. Hier, elle a renversé plusieurs étagères de la bibliothèque en voulant prouver aux autres qu'elle était capable de glisser de l'une à l'autre sous sa forme de lamie. Je te laisse deviner la suite.

Il offrit pour toute réponse un grommellement désabusé. Il avait réussi à mater la dernière vague de troubles-paix qui avait envahi l'institut un peu plus d'un an auparavant, lorsque Bobby, Tabitha, Amara and Co avait débarqué. Ils lui avaient donné du fil à retordre, mais il avait eu le dernier mot et avait su instaurer un tant soit peu d'ordre au sein de cette bande d'enquiquineurs surexcités.

Il avait fait preuve d'une grande persévérance et d'un calme olympien envers eux, et croyait avoir gagné en patience. Il craignait néanmoins que cette patience ne suffise pas et vole en éclat s'il devait recommencer depuis le début avec ceux-là.

- À peu près à la même période, nous avons aussi accueilli Barbara Stratmann. Elle est probablement la plus jeune mutante que l'institut ait accueillit jusqu'à ce jour.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ce n'est pas pour me plaire.

Charles eut un sourire enjoué, et Logan sut avec certitude que ça ne lui plairait pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te confierais pas sa formation, répliqua-t-il avec amusement. Je doute que tu aies la patience nécessaire pour lui enseigner quoi que ce soit, même si ta maîtrise et le contrôle dont tu es capable lui serait d'une grande aide. Barbara n'a que huit ans, mais elle a presque autant de force que Fred Dukes.

- Le Blob ?

Le professeur tiqua face au surnom. Il n'appréciait guère que l'on appelle la boule de graisse de la Confrérie de Mauvais Mutants de cette façon.

- Elle est aussi petite que menue. Cela ne l'a pas empêchée de broyer son père lorsque ses capacités mutantes se sont déclarées pour la première fois. Elle lui a brisé plusieurs côtés et le bras droit en voulant lui faire un câlin. Sans compter qu'elle a bien failli lui rompre la colonne vertébrale. Depuis qu'elle est ici, nous avons dut remplacer une bonne dizaine de portes, et nous avons dut investir pour des ustensiles et des couverts renforcés, capable de résister à sa force.

- Je présume qu'elle ne va pas à l'école du coin.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Elle serait capable de briser en deux ses petits camarades en voulant juste jouer avec eux. Je l'ai placée sous la tutelle de Hank. Il est à la fois son professeur et son tuteur. Il lui donne des leçons et lui fais suivre les cours qu'elle aurait en allant à l'école, tout en lui apprenant à maîtriser sa force. Elle est encore trop jeune pour suivre un entraînement, tel que ceux que suivent les autres élèves, aussi Hank fonctionne en lui faisant faire de petits jeux et en lui faisant prendre conscience de sa puissance et des conséquences qu'elle peut avoir.

- Je lui souhaite bon courage.

- Et enfin la dernière venue, Sialey Hawks, que tu as déjà rencontrée.

- La Native ?

Charles fronça les sourcils, tandis que son visage se faisait soucieux.

- En effet. Elle est parmi nous depuis un mois, pourtant, aucun d'entre nous n'est parvenu à lier contact avec elle. Elle fuit toute compagnie et refuse de parler à qui que ce soit, restant enfermée dans sa chambre ou déambulant seule dans le manoir. Il en va de même pour les cours, elle se tient recluse et ne baisse à aucun moment ses défenses. J'ai tenté de communiquer avec elle, mais elle semble me craindre et tente de fermer son esprit chaque fois que je me trouve à proximité d'elle.

- Que fait-elle ici si elle ne supporte pas de vivre en communauté ? À son arrivée, Malicia était plus sociable que ça.

- L'institut est pour elle le seul endroit où elle puisse vivre en paix. Son pouvoir est trop dangereux, pour elle comme pour ceux qui l'entourent, pour la laisser sans surveillance et sans entraînement.

Logan attendit que Charles continue son speech, ne cherchant pas à poser de questions inutiles. Il était normal, et même primordial, qu'il sache tout ce qui touchait aux pouvoirs de ses futurs élèves.

- Sialey possède une mutation inédite jusqu'à ce jour : le sang noir. Elle a la capacité de maîtriser son sang, pouvant en contrôler la forme, la densité, la résistance, allant jusqu'à pouvoir altérer son état liquide en le rendant solide ou gazeux.

- D'où l'odeur de sang qu'elle dégage.

Le professeur acquiesça.

- Ce pouvoir offre de grandes possibilités, elle en a clairement conscience et en explore tous les aspects, avec une telle aisance que chacune des techniques qu'elle expérimente semble déjà inscrite dans son inconscient. Il m'a été donné de lire ses pensées alors qu'elle s'entraînait. Elle ne réfléchit pas un seul instant. Elle ne fait que suivre son instinct sans savoir ce qui va se produire, et découvre le résultat avec autant de surprise que tous ceux qui y assiste. Son pouvoir mutant n'est éveillé que depuis peu, pourtant sa maîtrise dépasse celle de certains de nos anciens élèves.

- Si elle est si douée, en quoi représente-t-elle un danger ?

Cette fois, l'expression du professeur devint sombre. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir et considéra Logan avec un air grave.

- Son pouvoir est puissant. Il lui offre à la fois armes et protection, mais il peut aussi lui être fatal. Sialey use de son sang de façons interne ou externe. En interne, elle peut produire des lames dans n'importe quelle partie de son corps, ou se sert de son sang comme d'une armure sous-cutanée, qui tout en la protégeant des coups, empêche les hémorragies. En externe, elle se sert de son sang comme arme de projections, notamment sous forme de billes qu'elle propulse à une vitesse équivalente à celle d'une balle de fusil.

Logan l'écouta attentivement, notant chaque information qu'il récoltait sur cette mutation. Plus il en apprenait, plus il lui fallut concéder que c'était là un pouvoir effrayant. Mais lorsque Charles parla des balles de sang, il sentit que quelque chose avait été passé sous silence. Un détail important, à n'en pas douter, mais si le professeur Xavier estimait qu'il valait mieux garder cette information secrète pour le moment, c'est qu'il avait de bonne raison.

- Mais cette dernière méthode présente un danger pour sa santé, continua ce dernier. Tout sang séparé du corps est définitivement perdu pour elle. Alors que le sang qui constitue les lames ou l'armure peut être réabsorbé par le flux sanguin, celui des balles ne peut réintégrer l'enveloppe corporelle et « meure » dans un laps de temps assez court.

- Si elle projette trop de sang, elle risque l'exsanguination, comprit-il.

- En effet. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le principal danger : plus elle utilise son pouvoir, plus le sang lui monte à la tête. L'expression peut sembler mal choisie, mais c'est bien ce qui se passe. Lâché à pleine puissance ou utilisé à long terme, le pouvoir du sang noir brouille toute pensée cohérente chez Sialey, et prend le contrôle de son esprit. Il fait alors naître en elle une cruauté et une soif de sang qu'elle n'a pas dans son état normal. Sialey devient une menace pour les autres, car elle cherchera à atteindre quiconque sera à proximité, ainsi que pour elle, car elle n'a aucune limite, et utilisera son pouvoir jusqu'à se retrouver entièrement vidée de son sang.

Les deux hommes se considérèrent un long moment. Charles attendait une réaction de sa part, tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la menace qu'était cette fille. Les invocations de Peter, qui agissaient par elle-même et selon leur bon vouloir, paraissaient bien sympathiques en comparaison. Il s'était attendu à bien des choses, mais pas à ça. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aient à chaque fois droit à des cas impossibles?

Malicia aussi avait eu droit à un pouvoir dévastateur et avait un caractère difficile. Pourtant, elle n'était pas un danger pour les autres élèves de l'institut. Elle détestait ses capacités mutantes et prenait garde de n'y recourir qu'en cas de nécessité. Elle avait su apprendre à apprécier ceux qui partageaient son quotidien, avait su se faire une place et être reconnue de ses semblables. Elle était devenue un membre à part entière et indispensable des X-men, à force de travail et d'épreuves, toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres. N'avait-elle pas été manipulée pour réveiller Apocalypse, manquant de peu d'y laisser la vie, pour finalement défaire elle-même ce psychopathe ? Et elle s'en était sortie, avait lutté pour le bien de tous.

Mais qu'en était-il de Sialey ?

- Je sens que je vais m'amuser, finit-il par grommeler.

Ils reprirent leur chemin sans un mot, et finir par arriver devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Je te laisse t'installer. Le dîner devrait être servit dans un quart d'heure. Je suis heureux de te revoir mon ami, déclara Charles. Tu nous as manqué.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, avant de se séparer.

Logan entra dans sa chambre, qu'il trouva inchangée, mais d'une propreté impeccable. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et son chapeau, qu'il balança sur le lit.

Il était de retour.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour tout déballer et ranger. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans sa chambre, qu'il préféra quitter plutôt que de tourner en rond comme un loup en cage. Il refermait sa porte lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

- Logan ! Cela fait plaisir de te revoir.

Il se tourna et salua d'un signe de tête Scott et Jean, qui arrivaient à sa rencontre, main dans la main.

La jeune femme lui répondit avec un petit signe de main, faisant tinter ses bracelets, tandis que Scott lui offrit une bonne vieille poignée de main, virile et amicale.

- Tu as fini par te décider à revenir ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Comment s'est passée cette petite virée ?

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la salle à manger, eux l'interrogeant, lui répondant de façon brève et succincte. Ils croisèrent en chemin quelques élèves, qui se joignirent à eux et exprimèrent leur contentement de le revoir parmi eux. Mais aucun des élèves de la première équipe, qu'il avait plus particulièrement formés.

Bobby lui gela la main lorsqu'il la serra, avant de se carapater en courant, sous les rires des autres. Logan grogna, mais se contenta de briser la glace. Il saurait bien trouver quelque chose pour rappeler à ce petit rigolo qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec lui.

Il y eut une détonation, une odeur de soufre.

- Logan ! s'exclama Kurt, qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. On ne savait pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui ! C'est Malicia qui va être contente.

L'Elfe lui claqua l'épaule avec un rire joyeux, sous le regard amusé des autres, qui les contournaient pour se rendre au réfectoire. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une silhouette sortit du mur, avant de se jeter à son cou.

- Logan ! Depuis quand es-tu là ? Où étais-tu parti ? Tu as fait bonne route ? demanda Kitty à toute vitesse.

Il lui rendit son étreinte, avant de la reposer à terre.

- Je suis arrivé il y a quelques minutes, répondit-il simplement, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'enthousiasme de la Demi-Portion lui tapait sur le système au début, avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'elle était contagieuse et avait le don d'égayer les journées les plus mornes.

Kitty s'empressa de se retourner et de tirer vers eux un individu qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Cheveux blonds plaqué en arrière, visage taillé au couteau, moue narquoise, marcel noir moulant qui laissait voir un tatouage en forme de dragon sur le muscle deltoïde… Logan perdit toute bonne humeur à l'idée qu'il aurait à enseigner la maîtrise et l'art du combat à ce petit pédant. Un fils de bonne famille qui voulait se donner un genre de Bad boy, habitué à ce qu'on aille dans son sens et à ne pas être contrarié. Il allait vite changer ça.

- Logan, je te présente Peter. Il nous a rejoints i peu près deux mois !

- Salut p'tit gars, se contenta-t-il de répondre en le toisant de haut en bas.

- Yo. Alors c'est toi le vieux qui s'amuse à gratter les murs avec ses griffes de chaton ? questionna ce morveux avec un sourire narquois.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Lorsqu'on cherchait Logan, alias Wolverine, on le trouvait. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, sans quoi ce fils-à-papa serait une source de problèmes.

Il fit sortir ses griffes et les lui planta juste sous les yeux, l'extrémité de celle du milieu lui effleurant le bout du nez.

- Tu veux peut être une démonstration, p'tit gars ?

Peter perdit tout de suite de sa superbe, ses petits yeux gris louchant sur l'éclat de l'adamantium, un rictus effrayé lui tordant la bouche.

- Je t'avais prévenu, lui dit Kitty en riant.

- Tu aurais pu le lui répéter indéfiniment, cette cervelle de moineaux n'aurait toujours rien capté, fit-une voix bien connue derrière eux.

Logan se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec Malicia.

- Bonjour Logan, dit-elle doucement.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire. Tout comme lui, elle n'était pas très démonstrative, mais lorsqu'elle souriait, c'était avec sincérité et chaleur.

- Salut gamine, répondit-il, heureux de la revoir, et surtout de voir qu'elle s'était encore sociabilisée durant son absence.

La rebelle était effectivement accompagnée d'une seconde fille, que Logan identifia comme étant Grace. Sa crinière d'un roux cuivrée et ses grands yeux verts, accordés à sa bouille espiègle, laissait planer le doute quant à son âge. Il était difficile de dire si l'on avait affaire à une petite fille, ou à une véritable femme, au vu des formes généreuses et voluptueuses de son jeune corps.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Grace, minauda-t-elle d'une voix naturellement cajoleuse. Malicia m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, vous savez ?

- Elle n'a pas arrêté de me harceler de questions, oui !

- Chut, faut pas dire, s'exclama en riant la fameuse lamie.

Son rire s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il était venu, tandis qu'elle jetait un regard hésitant vers le fond du couloir. Logan s'empressa de rétracter ses griffes toujours sorties lorsqu'il aperçut Sialey. La Navajo fixait avec insistance la main où les lames étaient rentrées, et où il ne restait déjà nulle trace d'incision.

- Ho, salut Sialey, commença Kitty. Viens, que je te présente Logan. C'est un professeur de l'institut. Il vient tout juste de revenir de voyage.

Elle ne répondit rien, continuant de considérer Logan avec circonspection et méfiance. Elle s'avança et les contourna, les tenant à l'œil. Quand elle passa près de lui, Logan comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas perçu sa présence grâce à l'odeur du sang : elle s'était aspergée de parfum, dissimulant la senteur ferrailleuse sous une fragrance sucrée et écœurante. Elle disparut par la porte aussi rapidement et discrètement qu'elle était apparue dans le couloir.

- Elle est bizarre cette fille, déclara Grace à voix basse. Elle dit pas un mot et regarde tout le monde comme s'ils braquaient un flingue sur elle.

- Laisse tomber, fit Malicia. Si elle n'a pas envie de parler, on ne va pas la forcer.

Elles partirent et entrèrent à leur tour dans le réfectoire. Kitty et Peter les suivirent, la Demi-Portion lui adressant un petit signe de tête l'incitant à les imiter.  
Il resta néanmoins un instant en arrière. Il avait fait le bon choix en décidant de revenir, car il savait à présent que sa présence ne serait pas de trop.

Quand enfin il se décida à entrer dans la salle à manger, il fut surpris de voir que malgré les nouveaux venus, tout le monde parvenait encore à s'entasser sur la longue table d'acajou, couverte de plateaux chargés de fruits et de plats débordants de nourriture. Tous étaient attablés et commençaient à se servir allègrement.

Charles, assis en bout de table, couvait ses élèves de son regard bienveillant. L'Elfe faisait son numéro devant la Demi-portion et le Pédant, s'esclaffant pour un rien. Malicia et Grace discutaient entre elles, argumentant que tel ou tel bouquin valait mieux qu'un autre. Sialey avait déjà commencé à manger, assise en retrait et le plus loin possible de son voisin. Jean, Scott et Ororo tentaient de calmer les ardeurs de Bobby et Tabitha, qui exhortaient les autres à faire une bataille de nourriture. Tous parlaient bruyamment, et une véritable cacophonie couvait la salle.

Logan vit une tâche bleue apparaître à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Se tournant il s'attendait à tomber sur Hank, dit le Fauve. Il le vit bien, mais il vit surtout la petite silhouette, toute fine et toute menue, en salopette bleue et t-shirt jaune, qui se jeta sur lui.

- Minou ! fit-une petite voix fluette.

Logan encaissa tant bien que mal, et se jugea satisfait de ne pas être tombé sous le choc. Il n'était en revanche pas sûr de survivre à cette attaque surprise, tandis que la petite chose pendue à son cou l'étranglait, avec assez de force pour lui briser la nuque. Ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'arriver si ses os n'avaient pas été recouverts d'adamantium.

- Minou ! répéta la voix de petite fille.

Il comprit alors que ce qui s'accrochait à lui et enfouissait son visage contre son torse avec la force d'un taureau était probablement Barbara.

- Barbara ! fit Hank. Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas te jeter au cou des gens ?

Logan sentit la pression sur sa gorge diminuer, tandis que la petite fille se détachait légèrement de lui et se tournait vers le gorille bleu.

- Mais je voulais faire câlin au gros chat ! fit-elle en chouinant.

Logan en profita, saisit les bretelles de la salopette, et tira la morveuse loin de lui, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de raffermir sa prise. Il la tint en l'air, à bout de bras, tandis qu'elle se débattait avec une force incroyable, les larmes commençant à inonder ses petits yeux marron.

- Minou ! Minou !

- Je crois que c'est à toi, dit-il en la tendant à Hank.

Le Fauve la récupéra et la serra contre lui, peinant à l'empêcher de se jeter de nouveau sur lui.

- Je ne savais pas que tu revenais parmi nous. Content de te revoir, Logan.

Il acquiesça, lui aussi heureux de son retour, mais lassé d'entendre la même réplique depuis son arrivée, et découragé face au travail qui se présentait à lui.

Il allait regretter la tranquillité de l'Alaska.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, vous avez put faire connaissance avec les nouveaux membres des X-men, et découvert la sauvage Sialey =) **

**Un grand merci à ceux qui se sont lancés avec nous dans cette aventure et suivent les pas de nos héros au fil de cette lecture,  
A la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ^^  
**

**Lotelemna  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouveau chapitre, nouveau POV, mais qui cette fois reviendra assez souvent ^^**

**Merci à P'tite mimi pour sa review! :]**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les Pirates sans navires

Le ciel était clair et dégagé, donnant une vision complète de l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La légère bise qui soufflait depuis le milieu de la nuit donnait une note agréable et rafraichissante à ce paysage idyllique. Une journée idéale pour voler. Enfin, qui l'aurait pu l'être si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Quelques petites îles désertes et dépourvues de la moindre trace de végétation parsemaient l'étendue bleutée, annonçant la proximité du rivage. Begnion ne devait plus être loin…

- Oh, Tibarn ! m'interpella une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Ça fait des heures que nous volons. Que dirais-tu d'accorder une petite pose à nos hommes ?

Je freinai en plaçant mes ailes verticalement et me retournai vers ma troupe. La moitié des hommes valides de Phoenicis, qui avaient été triés sur le volet pour accomplir la mission qui nous avait été confiée, s'arrêta à son tour et attendit ma réponse. Mon regard passa de visage en visage alors que je cherchais à déterminer si nous pouvions nous permettre de nous arrêter. Enfin, je me tournai vers celui qui m'avait interpellé : cheveux noirs, ailes noires, tunique noire, mais peau plus pâle que la normale. Il souriait d'un air narquois en me regardant, et je m'efforçai de ne pas prendre ce fait en compte dans ma réponse.

- Une demi-heure de pause ! dis-je à la cantonade. Répartissez-vous sur ces îlots et faîtes-vous passer les provisions ! On devra être en pleine forme une fois au-dessus du sol de l'Empire.

De nombreux soupirs de soulagement s'élevèrent de la troupe, et les Faucons et Corbeaux qui la formaient descendirent en spirale jusqu'aux premiers monticules de terre. Si certains avaient conservé assez de force pour s'y poser gracieusement, comme il convenait à n'importe quel membre du peuple Oiseau, d'autres se laissèrent tomber une fois arrivés à quelques mètres du sol. Je ne pus manquer de remarquer que la plupart était des Corbeaux. Désespérant.

- Neasala, ça te dirait de parler un peu ?

Le corbac qui m'avait proposé la pause haussa un sourcil, surpris. C'est vrai que je ne lui avais jamais véritablement démontré mon affection à son égard auparavant. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il y en ait…

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, répondit-il.

Qu'ils soient maudits, lui et son ironie mordante. J'amorçai ma descente et me posai doucement sur une île qui s'apparentait plus à un rocher qu'à un véritable arpent de terre. Neasala me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, avec son air hautain habituel peint sur le visage. Ce type me tapait vraiment sur les nerfs.

- Ça m'étonne que tu sois venu rejoindre l'alliance Laguz, lui dis-je. Je m'attendais à ce que Kilvas ne réagisse pas et que les Corbeaux restent dans leur coin.

- Ne te méprends pas, c'est uniquement parce qu'il s'agit de Leanne et Reyson que j'ai accepté cette alliance.

- Je sais bien, il n'empêche que tu l'as acceptée tout de même.

- …

- Toujours pas bavard, hein ? Pas grave, je parlerais pour deux, plaisantai-je. Tes Corbeaux ont l'air d'avoir du mal à tenir le coup, dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

En d'autres termes, s'il n'y avait eu que des Faucons, on serait déjà arrivés depuis un bout de temps, et chaque minute étant précieuse quand on est en guerre…

- Nous sommes taillés pour la course, pas pour l'endurance, rétorqua Neasala. Si tu nous laissais aller à notre rythme, on aurait fait le trajet d'une traite, et ç'aurait été beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde.

- Et arriver devant l'armée principale de l'Empire vidés de vos forces ? Tss tss tss.

Un Corbeau rejoignit notre repaire dans un battement d'aile et tendit une gourde à Neasala, qui l'accepta avec un hochement de tête, puis murmura quelques mots à son soldat. J'étais trop loin pour entendre, et je n'avais pas l'oreille d'Ulki, aussi dus-je attendre que le Corbeau ne soit reparti pour capter de nouveau l'attention du roi de Kilvas. Celui-ci but goulument et me passa l'outre en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche. Je pris moi aussi quelques gorgées et jeta le réceptacle vide et inutile dans la mer.

- Nous sommes du même peuple, en fin de compte. Les Corbeaux et les Faucons vivaient ensemble sur l'île de Phoenicis, avant. On a peut-être du sang en commun, tous les deux. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette guerre pour resserrer les liens entre nos deux peuples ?

- Laisse tomber, Tibarn. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir ton ami.

Ça tombait bien, moi non plus, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

- Tu t'entoures de secrets que tu ne partages avec personne, dis-je plutôt. Peut-être que si tu m'en disais plus sur certains d'entre eux, je pourrais t'aider.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit-il avec son éternel sourire narquois. De quels secrets veux-tu parler ?

- Le moyen par lequel tu t'es retrouvé sur le trône de Kilvas en serait un, par exemple.

- Ah, ça ?

Il commença à rigoler, et il devait vraiment y avoir de quoi, étant donné qu'il mit plusieurs minutes à s'arrêter. Il se redressa en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Si on survit à cette guerre, je te le dirais, d'accord ?

- Ça me va. Tu sais, je serais presque capable d'oublier tes actes passés si tu maintiens ton ambition de combattre à nos côtés maintenant.

- Tu aurais tort de me faire trop vite confiance, me prévint-il.

- Tu souhaites protéger les Hérons, non ? Donc tant qu'ils restent avec nous, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Assez parlé, il est temps d'y aller. La guerre ne nous attendra pas ! Ulki ! hélai-je en direction d'un îlot voisin où mon second lieutenant était occupé à jouer aux dés avec quelques autres Faucons. Rassemble les hommes et préviens Janaff, on y va ! Et ne me fais pas attendre !

Le Faucon brun m'adressa un distrait signe de tête pour me signifier qu'il avait entendu. Le contraire m'aurait plutôt étonné, puisqu'il était réputé comme ayant l'ouïe la plus fine de tout Tellius. Par contre, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

- MAINTENANT ! criai-je en mettant mes mains en porte-voix.

Il sursauta et porta ses mains à ses oreilles en me jetant un regard courroucé. Je n'en eu rien à faire, je n'aimais pas perdre de temps inutilement. A côté de moi, Neasala eut un petit rire, qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand je le fixais à son tour d'un air de défi. Il se racla la gorge et s'envola, sans doute pour prévenir ses propres hommes de notre départ prochain. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir d'aussi bons officiers que moi…

Il était à peine parti qu'un second battement d'ailes me fit me retourner, pour découvrir un jeune Faucon blond, deux cicatrices en forme de griffes sur la joue et les cheveux coiffés en catogan. Mon premier lieutenant, Janaff, connu quant à lui pour sa vue surdéveloppée.

- On repart, chef ? me demanda-t-il avec son habituel manque de cérémonie.

- Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours, raillais-je. Tu devrais être en train de rallier les troupes au lieu de rester planté là comme un piquet.

- Un Corbeau est parti tout à l'heure en direction de Begnion, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de te prévenir.

Et Neasala qui m'avait dit l'instant d'avant de ne pas lui faire confiance… J'avais pris ça comme une vanne de plus, mais si ce n'en était pas une, alors mieux valait que je me prépare au pire. Mais bon, ce n'était sans doute qu'un éclaireur qu'il avait dépêché pour prendre des nouvelles du convoi de ravitaillement que nous étions censés piller.

- Tu as bien fait, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ce genre de chose, dis-je à mon second. Si Neasala comptait nous trahir ou nous abandonner, il aurait profité du fait que nous soyons loin de la côte et plus près de Kilvas pour le faire.

- Sauf si ses hommes étaient trop fatigués pour ça.

Un point pour lui.

- Je m'en occupe. Va aider Ulki, maintenant.

Si jamais les Corbeaux avaient une fois encore décidé de jouer double-jeu, ils auraient risqué de se retrouver avec toutes les nations Laguz sur le dos, et Kilvas n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour se le permettre. Restait plus qu'à espérer que Neasala s'en soit rendu compte, et ne soit pas parti dans une deuxième affaire de trahison. Parce que là, aucune chance que je sois capable de lui pardonner. Je secouais la tête pour me sortir ces pensées du crâne. Pas de raison que ça arrive, alors autant ne pas s'inquiéter pour un rien !

Je déployais mes ailes et pris un peu d'altitude, histoire de voir où les choses en étaient. La plupart des Oiseaux était déjà en ordre, battant lentement des ailes, uniquement avec la force nécessaire pour se maintenir en l'air. Apparemment, tout le monde avait compris que sauvegarder son énergie avant une bataille était essentiel, et c'était une bonne chose. Quelques Faucons et Corbeaux étaient encore éparpillés sur les îles les plus lointaines, mais Janaff et Ulki étaient occupés à les rallier. Neasala me rejoignit.

- Alors, « cousin », on y va ?

Jamais je n'aurais dû pronostiquer qu'on était peut-être de la même famille, cet imbécile allait en faire tout un plat.

- On y va, acquiesçai-je.

Je me retournais et montrais l'exemple en prenant peu à peu de la vitesse, volant droit vers la côte. Le grondement régulier de centaines de paires d'ailes derrière moi m'informa que mes hommes me suivaient avec tout l'entrain nécessaire. Je savais pas pourquoi, mais entendre ce bruit avait toujours fait monter en moi un sentiment d'invincibilité –même si, invincible, je l'étais de toute manière. On n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de l'armée principale.

* * *

Tout était trop silencieux. Depuis que nous avions mis pied à terre en haut des canyons qui sillonnaient le sol non loin de la côte sud de Begnion, nous n'avions toujours pas croisé ou entendu âme qui vive, alors que nous bénéficiions des deux meilleurs éclaireurs toutes nations confondues, à savoir Janaff et Ulki. Le premier venait de me faire son rapport m'informant que rien ne bougeait dans les environs, ce qui voulait dire pour lui dans un rayon de trois kilomètres, et le second n'avait rien entendu non plus. Soit les infos que le camp principal des Laguz nous avaient envoyées étaient erronées, soit notre plan était foireux. C'était la possibilité que cette dernière solution soit la bonne qui m'inquiétait, et comme toujours quand je stressais, je passais et repassais ma main dans mes cheveux en bataille. N'eut été le bandeau rouge qui les retenait, aucun doute que ma vision serait brouillée par un rideau de cheveux sombres.

Neasala se tenait près de moi, mais lui ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet. Il était occupé à admirer ses ongles impeccablement coupés et à vérifier qu'ils ne possédaient pas la moindre imperfection. Je baissais la tête vers mes propres doigts. La plupart des ongles étaient sales, et tous avaient été coupés à la va-vite, ce qui se ressentait dans leur apparence plutôt disgracieuse. Heureusement qu'on était pas censés tenir des réunions diplomatiques, sinon l'image de Phoenicis en aurait pâti. Mais comment ce fichu Corbeau faisait-il pour trouver le temps de soigner son image alors qu'on volait depuis deux jours sans arrêts de plus de quelques heures ?

Neasala sortit enfin de sa contemplation et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux bleus nuits derrière son oreille. C'était l'avantage de les avoir courts, alors que moi, j'étais condamné à ne jamais les coiffer. La dernière fois que j'avais essayé… Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Je me détournais vers la gorge pierreuse où nous avions pris position. Les deux falaises de roche rouge encadraient une route sinueuse que longeait un fin ruisseau d'eau pure. Mes Faucons y avaient rempli leurs gourdes dès notre arrivée, mais je n'avais vu aucun Corbeau s'atteler à cette tâche. Un mystère de plus à rajouter au compte de Neasala.

Creusées dans la pierre, des multiples cavernes constellaient les falaises, le plus souvent cachées d'en bas par des surplombs à leur entrée. Un endroit idéal pour les Beorcs. Poster des archers là-dedans assurait un barrage total du passage par le canyon, aussi bien à d'autres Beorcs qu'à des Laguz. C'est pourquoi j'avais confié à Neasala et à ses Corbeaux de vérifier qu'elles étaient toutes vides. Il nous était inutile de les occuper, étant donné que personne ici à part moi et quelques recrues d'exceptions ayant reçu un entraînement particulier ne savait (et ne voulait) manier d'armes de facture Beorc. Tous mes hommes s'étaient donc placés au sommet des gorges, près à fondre sur l'ennemi dès qu'il daignerait apparaître –ce qui ne se faisait toujours pas.

Je levais les yeux vers le ciel dans le but de déterminer l'heure à partir de la position du soleil. L'après-midi allait bientôt toucher à sa fin. Mais que faisaient-ils donc ? Rien n'était pourtant compliqué : Ranulf, le seul Félin en qui j'avais pleinement confiance pour ce qui était de la stratégie, nous avait chargés de couper le ravitaillement de l'armée principale de Begnion en attaquant les convois de provision. Il nous avait certifié que ceux-ci passeraient par les gorges, et que ce serait l'endroit idéal pour tendre une embuscade. Neasala avait approuvé après que le plan lui ait été soumis, ce qui m'avait un peu rassuré, même si je me méfiais de lui : les Corbeaux étaient surnommés les « pirates sans navires » par les Beorcs, car ils attaquaient leurs vaisseaux en pleine mer sans laisser de traces. Ils étaient donc passés maîtres dans l'art de l'attaque-surprise.

- Tu ferais mieux de te détendre, Tibarn, me lança Neasala. Ce n'est peut-être pas bon d'aller au combat fatigué, mais ça ne l'est pas plus de le faire crispé.

- Moi, crispé ? répliquais-je en riant. Je pensais que tu me connaissais tout de même mieux que ça, corbac.

- Je te connais assez pour dire que tu crains ce qui risque d'arriver.

- C'est-à-dire ? demandais-je, intrigué, en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Corbeau se leva et fit quelques pas dans ma direction, me fixant d'un regard doucereux. Instinctivement, ma main se crispa sur la poignée de la dague d'argent que m'avait offerte Elincia en remerciement de l'aide apportée dans la guerre de Daein. Neasala se contenta de poser les yeux sur mon arme. Il haussa les sourcils et leva la main gauche. Aussitôt, la moitié de nos effectifs s'envola et se mit en vol stationnaire au-dessus des gorges. Tous avaient les ailes aussi noires que leurs cheveux.

- A quoi tu joues, Neasala ?

- Je t'avais dit que tu avais tort de me faire confiance, répondit-il en prenant un air désolé. Bonne chance pour la suite, Tibarn !

Sans me laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il prit son envol tout en se transformant en le gigantesque corbeau qui constituait sa forme animale, imité par ses hommes. Sans perdre un instant de plus, ils firent demi-tour et repartirent vers la mer. Ça, il n'aurait pas dû le faire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! vociférais-je à l'adresse de mes Faucons. Rattrapez-les et ramenez-les ici !

Je me métamorphosais moi-même en aigle, mais alors que je prenais appui sur mes serres pour m'élancer, une voix m'interpella. Furieux de ce contretemps, je stoppais mon geste et tournais la tête vers Janaff qui accourait vers moi. J'étais le seul ici à être susceptible de pouvoir vaincre Neasala, alors pourquoi mon lieutenant s'amusait-il à me retenir à terre ?

- Les Corbeaux sont trop rapides pour nous, chef ! Et je crains que nous n'ayons d'autres problèmes…

- Tibarn ! appela Ulki depuis l'autre côté du canyon. Les cavernes… Elles s'emplissent de bruit ! Les Corbeaux nous ont trahis !

Sans blaguer, ça, je l'aurais deviné tout seul. Reprenant forme humaine, je lançais un regard haineux aux silhouettes noires qui s'estompaient dans le ciel. Si jamais Neasala recroisait mon chemin un jour… Je tournais mon regard vers les grottes, dans l'espoir de voir quelque signe qui détromperait les dires de mes lieutenants, mais force me fut d'accepter l'évidence : elles étaient habitées. Mais pourquoi avais-je confié la vérification des cavernes aux Corbeaux ? Quel imbécile !

- Tout le monde en position de combat ! Remuez-vous, bande de moineaux boiteux !

Les premiers Beorcs commencèrent à prendre position sur les rochers, arcs bandés pour la plupart. Tous portaient l'armure écarlate caractéristique des rangs de l'Empire, tout comme le blanc allait à Criméa et le gris à Daein. Les archers étaient protégés par des lanciers qui attendaient, genoux à terre, d'embrocher un ennemi trop audacieux. Ils avaient parfaitement préparé leur coup : notre seul choix consistait à rester se battre et se faire massacrer sans conditions, ou bien s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes. Quitte à choisir…

- Tibarn, du peuple Faucon ! héla quelqu'un d'un des plus grands surplombs. Vous êtes encerclés ! Posez-vous en bas du canyon et je saurais me montrer magnanime !

L'homme en question portait une lourde armure rouge qui, si elle pesait ce qu'elle semblait, montrait qu'il ne devait pas avoir de la guimauve en guise de muscles. Ses cheveux bleus nuits coupés courts faisaient ressortir ses yeux de la même couleur. Je l'avais déjà vu.

- Le général Zelgius, soupira Janaff. J'ignorais que c'était lui qui avait été mis à la tête de l'armée principale de Begnion.

- Ils ne font pas les choses à moitié, dans l'Empire, rétorquais-je.

- Je ne réitèrerais pas ma proposition ! cria le Beorc.

- Nous poser, pour que vous puissiez nous tirer comme des lapins ? lui lançais-je. Me prenez-vous donc pour un imbécile fini ?

- Je vous prends pour un souverain se souciant de ne pas sacrifier ses hommes pour rien. Montrez-vous digne de cette estime.

Notre seul espoir de victoire consistait à prendre d'assaut les cavernes les plus élevées puis à lancer des raids sur les grottes inférieures. Restait à savoir si Zelgius nous en laisserait le temps. Janaff et moi étions les seuls encore sous forme humaine. Le reste de mes Faucons était prêt. Parfait.

- Quelle est votre réponse ?

- Que voulez-vous qu'elle soit, répondis-je en feignant le désespoir. Foncez ! hurlai-je à l'adresse des Faucons.

Je ne pris pas le temps de me transformer, sautant directement à l'étage plus bas en me laissant tomber du haut de la falaise. J'atterris en plein milieu d'un groupe de Beorcs qui n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Enfin, atterrir est un bien grand mot, disons plutôt que je tombai sur un archer qui ne levait pas les yeux ni au bon endroit, ni au bon moment. D'une brusque torsion du cou, je lui brisai la nuque, puis me relevai en dégainant ma dague. Avant que les autres ne puissent réagir, je sautai sur le lancier le plus proche et lui plantai le couteau dans la gorge. Un archer sortit enfin de la stupeur générale et me décocha une flèche, qui termina plantée dans le corps d'un de ses compagnons que j'avais pris soin d'attirer devant moi en le tirant par le col. C'était là l'avantage de combattre des archers : leur armure légère permettait une prise facile et les rendait d'autant plus simples à abattre.

Un soldat me chargea, lance en avant, mais je détournai la hampe d'un coup de coude et l'envoyait directement vers le vide. Incapable de s'arrêter à temps, le Beorc tomba des rochers dans un cri à déchirer les tympans. Espérait-il vraiment avoir une chance contre moi, ou bien ne m'avait-il pas reconnu ? Encore une chose que je ne saurais jamais. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus une épée sur le point de s'abattre sur mon épaule. Plus le temps d'esquiver. Priant pour que tout marche comme prévu, je fonçai sur mon assaillant et l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Il y eut un bruit d'acier brisé quand la lame rencontra mes ailes, mais aucune douleur. Emportés par mon élan, le Beorc et moi tombâmes à la renverse. Sauf que je pouvais voler, et pas lui. Je remontai sur la plate-forme, prêt à terminer le travail, mais il ne restait plus qu'un soldat debout, un archer qui peinait à bander son arme et qui me regardait d'un air à la fois horrifié et résigné.

En deux pas, je l'eus rejoint. Il abandonna l'idée de l'arc et s'empara d'une des lances tombées à terre, abandonnées par leurs propriétaires. Il ne savait visiblement pas s'en servir, et les tremblements qui l'agitaient n'allaient pas pour améliorer les choses. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'il en avait là où je pensais.

- Si tu continues à pointer ça vers moi, je vais devoir te tuer aussi, le prévins-je en pointant du doigt les différents cadavres. Choisis vite, mais choisis bien.

Il éclata en larmes et laissa tomber la lance. Je le saisis par le bras et le propulsa dans la caverne. Il heurta un mur et se recroquevilla par terre, continuant à pleurer. Celui-ci ne représentait plus de grands risques. Je revins au bord de la plate-forme et pris le temps d'observer le champ de bataille. Les Faucons étaient en large infériorité numérique, mais nous contrôlions déjà les premières grottes. Les blessés s'y reposaient tandis que les hommes valides continuaient d'harceler les Beorcs, mais les pertes étaient trop inégales pour pouvoir encore espérer une victoire par ce biais. Il fallait prendre l'ennemi au cœur, forcer les Beorcs à se débander en leur enlevant leur symbole : Zelgius.

Il était réputé pour être le meilleur guerrier de l'Empire, doublé d'un tacticien hors pair. A l'abri derrière un rempart de piques et de boucliers, il beuglait ses ordres à ses troupes, alors que les archers à ses côtés pilonnaient les Faucons qui s'approchaient trop près. Il utilisait sa gigantesque épée grise pour pointer telle ou telle cible, selon qu'il pensait qu'elle était un danger potentiel ou pas. Et je devais dire qu'il s'y connaissait, choisissant toujours les Faucons qui étaient en meilleure position pour attaquer, sans jamais prendre peur ou montrer le moindre signe de panique. Et ses archers étaient plutôt doués.

Je portai la main à mon collier. Ensorcelé par les mages noirs, puis béni par les prêtres de la déesse, il me protégeait des coups que j'étais incapable d'éviter, comme l'épée du soldat l'instant d'avant. Ça devrait suffire à stopper les flèches, mais j'ignorais s'il serait capable de bloquer la lame du général. Il n'y avait qu'à essayer. Je pris mon élan et me laissai tomber sur quelques mètres avant de me changer en Faucon à mon tour. Sous cette forme, mes sens étaient décuplés, à l'instar de ma force. C'est au moins ce qu'il fallait pour affronter Zelgius en duel. Je me dirigeai vers lui, renversant au passage quelques défenseurs des cavernes sur mon chemin. Arrivé à une cinquantaine de mètres de mon objectif, deux des archers de son escorte me prirent pour cible. Comme je l'espérais, les flèches se brisèrent à quelques centimètres de moi. J'accélérai la cadence pour tenter de prendre Zelgius par surprise, mais il réduisit rapidement mes espoirs à néant en tournant la tête vers moi.

Il sembla me reconnaître, car il fronça les sourcils et ordonna à ses hommes de se replier dans la caverne. Lui-même ne bougea pas. Il avait apparemment la même ambition que moi : clore cette bataille par la mort d'un seul homme. Un duel au sommet, en quelque sorte. Je mis mes serres en avant, prêt à le taillader dès qu'il serait à portée.

Le choc fut rude.

Sa lame rencontra mes serres, et mon talisman ne fut d'aucune utilité. Heureusement qu'il ne m'avait pas atteint autre part, où j'aurais été hors combat pour de bon. Je recule d'un battement d'aile et me place à l'opposé de la saillie rocheuse, cherchant un point faible de son armure. Le seul qui sautait aux yeux était sa tête nue, mais il le savait sans doute et la protégeait trop bien de son épée. Ses énormes épaulières empêchaient toute attaque au niveau de ses bras, et ses jambes étaient tout aussi bien blindées. Mes serres avaient donc intérêt à être plus solides que l'acier dans lequel son équipement était forgé, ou bien je devrais me résigner à abandonner. Plutôt mourir.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à amener Neasala de votre côté ? demandai-je dans l'optique de baisser sa garde.

- Un magicien dévoile-t-il ses secrets au premier passant venu ? répliqua-t-il, visiblement amusé par ma tentative.

- Vous n'êtes pas plus magicien que je ne suis un « premier passant ». Je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi ce maudit corbac a encore trahi les siens.

- Les siens ? Mais il est resté fidèle à Kilvas jusqu'au bout, bien au contraire ! Le Sénat possède des atouts dont vous ne soupçonnez même pas l'existence, Tibarn.

Neasala aurait donc fait l'objet de pression de la part de l'Empire ? Pour le moment, ça importait peu. La question des Corbeaux devrait être réglée plus tard. Zelgius s'avança d'un pas pesant. Avec l'épaisseur des plaques qui constituaient son armure, on le serait à moins… Je poussai une réclamation stridente (1) et fonçai à mon tour vers lui. Les serres rencontrèrent à nouveau l'acier, sans plus de résultat que précédemment. Je tentai de l'atteindre à la tête d'un coup de bec, mais il me repoussa en me bloquant aisément de son bras. Il était plus rapide que ce que j'imaginais… Ce fut à lui d'attaquer, enchainant les coups d'épée plus vite que ce que je n'avais jamais vu. Je parvins à esquiver les premiers, mais rapidement il me toucha à l'aile droite, puis à la patte gauche.

Harassé par la douleur lancinante émanant des deux blessures, je dus prendre du recul et reprendre forme humaine, me mettant ainsi à la merci de mon adversaire. Dans le canyon, les combats avaient cessés, tous les belligérants ayant les yeux fixés sur nous. Je dégainai ma dague, prêt à défendre ma vie jusqu'au bout. Au moins mourrais-je de la main d'un véritable guerrier, bien que Beorc. Il me fit sauter l'arme des mains en deux coups d'épée et plaça sa lame sur ma gorge.

- Vous avez été suffisamment retardés comme cela, assena-t-il. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, vous occuper de votre peuple.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demandai-je alors qu'il baissait son arme.

- Exactement ce que vous avez entendu. Laissez-les partir ! ordonna-t-il à ses hommes. Nous nous retrouverons, rajouta-t-il à mon intention.

- J'y compte bien, crachai-je.

Les Beorcs disparurent dans les cavernes. Ulki se posa hâtivement sur la plate-forme et m'aida à me relever. Mon bras, qui faisait office d'ailes lors de la transformation, saignait abondamment, mais ma jambe n'avait pas été trop endommagée. Au moins me restait-il mes ailes humaines pour me déplacer correctement.

- Tibarn, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On a subi de lourdes pertes, m'informa mon lieutenant.

- On rentre…

Il me jeta un regard intrigué.

- On rentre à Phoenicis, répétai-je.

Zelgius était peut-être un Beorc, mais je ne le voyais pas mentir pour ce genre de chose. Il était bien trop… honorable pour ça. Il était arrivé quelque chose à mon pays, et je me devais d'aller voir ce que c'était.

* * *

**(1): la réclamation est le cri du Faucon.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et qui apprécient, le prochain chapitre dans une semaine :]**

**Strider.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous!**

**Nous revoici pour le Quatrième chapitre, avec un nouveau Pov =) **  
**Vous allez enfin découvrir d'un point de vue interne le dernier de nos héros.**

**encore une fois un grand merci à Mimi70 pour sa review, et merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent =D**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : sombre routine

_Les cris, les ombres. Ils devenaient de plus en plus forts. Elles s'approchaient d'un air menaçant, baignées d'une brume noire._

_Les hurlements, les formes. Ils résonnaient, se répercutaient dans l'immensité déserte. Elles s'effondraient, transpercées de l'intérieur, leur sang se répandant en une mare noire._

_Les cris enflaient. Les ombres fuyaient. Les hurlements étaient de plus en plus stridents. Les formes mouraient. _

La sonnerie stridente du réveil. Le soleil levant dans le feuillage.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, chassant les ténèbres. J'éteignis le réveil, instaurant le silence.

Encore engourdie de sommeil, perdue dans les rêves, je mis un certain temps à comprendre ce qui se passait, avant de me laisser retomber sur l'oreiller avec un lourd soupir.

Je remerciais les dieux d'une brève prière de m'être éveillée avant que les choses ne tournent mal, même si je doutais fortement qu'ils prêtent encore attention à mes chants, ou la moindre pensée que je pouvais leur adresser. Le Créateur et les dieux de la nature n'iraient pas se corrompre en m'effleurant ne fusse que de la pensée.

Je m'étirai et me frotter les yeux, tâchant de ne pas voir mes bras, mes mains, mon corps, ma peau. Je me redressai dans le trop grand lit, peinant à en atteindre le bord, sur lequel je m'assis.

La première chose que je fis avant de me lever fut de saisir la montre posée sur la table de chevet et de l'enfiler au poignet gauche, soulagée de pouvoir de nouveau me voir.

Je pris ensuite le lourd collier navajo Squash Blossom d'argent et de turquoise, le passai à mon cou, avant d'enchaîner avec mes nombreux bracelets, que j'enfilai à mon autre poignet.

Pour terminer, je glissai à mon doigt la bague sertie d'une gemme de turquoise, enlacée par un motif de corde, et refermai sur mes lobes les boucles d'oreilles à l'image de Kokopelli, le bossu joueur de flûte.

Je me levai enfin, attrapai le marcel et le boxer noirs que j'avais abandonnés la veille au soir pour me glisser sous les draps et les enfilai à la va-vite, tout en traversant l'immense espace de vide inutile que représentait ma chambre pour atteindre l'armoire. Là, je me contentai de saisir une tenue de sport noire, un jean sombre, un maillot manches longues et col-roulé, ainsi qu'une chemise de ranger kaki. Je ne gardais que le survêt' et rangeai le reste dans mon sac de cours, entre les bouquins et les classeurs.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à l'écran digital de la montre. M'attardant de moins en moins au lit, ne supportant plus d'être enchaînée par les draps, je gagnais chaque jour quelques minutes sur le planning que je m'étais imposé depuis mon arrivée. Ce jour-là n'échappait pas à la règle. Mon regard glissa naturellement vers la porte, avant d'être attiré par un rayon de soleil qui filtra dans la pièce. Tournant le dos à la porte, je me dirigeai vers la baie vitrée, l'ouvris, et le regrettai aussitôt.

Un vent froid et humide pénétra dans la chambre et me fis frissonner, non pas de froid, mais de contrariété. Je détestais ce temps. Je détestais ce lieu. Je n'étais pas chez moi.

Chez moi, dans le désert de l'Arizona, il faisait froid, mais la nuit uniquement, pas le jour, pas les trois quart de l'année. Chez moi, dans le désert, il faisait chaud. Du lever au coucher du soleil, l'astre enflammé brûlait la pierre et asséchait la terre. Ce n'était qu'une fois éteint le feu du ciel que le froid avait le droit de s'imposer et de tourmenter le monde. L'extrémité de ses deux opposés, leur alternance et leur danse, ne me dérangeait pas, elle me faisait vivre, rythmait le cours de mes jours et de mes nuits. Ici, le froid succédait au froid. La seule nuance était sa morsure, qui s'accentuait le soir, et se faisait de plus en plus cruelle tandis que l'hiver approchait. Pourtant, le froid n'était rien en comparaison au calvaire de l'humidité. L'humidité qui s'insinuait dans l'air, sur ma peau et dans mes os. Le soleil était là, oui, mais les nuages aussi, lourds de cette moiteur, étouffant le ciel de leur présence cotonneuse. Je ne la supportais pas. J'avais la sensation de nager et me débattre sans cesse dans une mer invisible, insaisissable de me noyer en elle tandis qu'elle m'emplissait les poumons.

Je n'aimais pas le climat de cet endroit. Pas plus que la vue qui s'offrait à moi chaque matin lorsque je me levai, chaque soir lorsque je me couchai.

L'océan se tenait tapis sous mon balcon, comme attendant que je chute pour m'avaler dans ses eaux sombres et insondables. Il offrait, en se mêlant au ciel les jours sans nuages, un monochrome sans forme ni nuance qui emplissait le cadre des fenêtres, comme une peinture que l'on aurait mis sous verre. Une étendue de bleue écœurante et effrayante. Un immense désert bleu qui me donnait le tournis et m'angoissait.

Pourtant, en Arizona, j'aimais le désert. J'aimais l'éternité des haut-plateaux qui s'élançaient à l'assaut de l'infinité du ciel qui le surplombait. Là-bas, aucune couleur ne dominait le monde. Le rouge de la terre luttait sans cesse contre l'azur des cieux, donnant à ce lieu aride de vie, une vitalité enracinée dans le contraste né de cette guerre.

Dégoûtée de cette vision, je me détournai, saisis le survêt' et sortis dans le couloir. En cette heure matinale, il y avait peu de chance de croiser qui que ce soit : c'était une des raisons qui me poussaient à me lever une heure avant tout le monde. Cela me préservait des autres, et surtout, me laissait un libre accès à la salle de bain.

Je glissai à travers les couloirs, le plus silencieusement possible, non pas par crainte de réveiller les occupants des chambres devant lesquelles je passais, mais par habitude. La discrétion n'était pour moi plus qu'un réflexe parmi tant d'autres. On me l'avait enseignée, sans savoir que j'en userais au point qu'elle devienne une partie de moi. Se déplacer sans un son dans un désert de silence était le meilleur des enseignements en la matière. Désormais, et en toute circonstance, je me faufilai sans en tâchant de ne pas me faire remarquer, m'effaçant du mieux que je le pouvais aux yeux environnants. Lorsque mes efforts inconscients ne suffisaient pas, je fuyais ou me cachais sous des voiles imaginaires, mais qui avaient le mérite de m'isoler et me protéger du monde extérieur.

Cette demeure était décidément trop grande. A quoi cela leur servaient-ils de vivre dans ce véritable palais du vide ? La chambre qui m'avait été attribuée était presque aussi grande que le hogan dans lequel j'avais grandi et que je partageais avec mes parents et mes frères.

Je m'arrêtai au beau milieu du couloir, m'appuyant d'une main contre le mur. La tête me tournait, tandis qu'une gêne me serrait la poitrine. Comme un nœud qui se serait formé juste au-dessus du cœur. J'inspirai une grande goulée d'air, ignorant l'humidité qui me tapissa les poumons, expirai, et recommençai, jusqu'à ce que le malaise me quitte.

De nouveau sûre de moi et de mon équilibre, je repris mon chemin, rejetant cet épisode quelque part loin dans mon esprit.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides tressés à la va-vite. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient sur la veste du survêtement, mais je préférais cela à devoir utiliser un de leur sèche-cheveux.

Je pris le chemin des cuisines, vers la salle à manger secondaire où l'on prenait le petit déjeuner. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait rien de prêt. Tous les matins, lorsque je partais au moment où les autres se levaient, je pouvais humer le fumet des œufs brouillés, du bacon grillé, et de tant d'autres choses appétissantes. Peu importait. Je me contentai de mes tartines de pain au miel et de mon café à merveille. Tant que j'étais seule, tout me convenait.

Mais ce matin-là, aucune nourriture ne m'aurait satisfaite, ne pouvant me rendre ma quiétude perdue. Lorsque je poussai la porte, j'eus la très mauvaise surprise de découvrir que je n'étais plus la seule lève-tôt des lieux. Sur la banquette installée dans l'alcôve de la fenêtre, se tenait l'homme arrivé la veille au soir. Celui qui m'avait surprise alors que j'errais dans les couloirs, humant l'air comme si je dégageais un parfum particulièrement repoussant. J'avais compris par la suite que c'était l'odeur de mon sang qu'il captait de la sorte. Celui devant lequel j'avais fui, et que j'avais retrouvé plus tard devant le réfectoire, entouré des autres et menaçant le fils-à-papa de trois griffes d'acier surgies de sa main. Celui-là même qui avait guérit sous mes yeux des trois profondes entailles laissées par ces mêmes griffes, lorsqu'elles s'étaient retirées sous la peau. Celui-là même qui avait résisté à un « câlin » de la petite terreur qui hantait le domaine, alors qu'elle était capable d'arracher une porte à ses gonds si elle ne faisait pas attention à sa force.

Je restai sur le seuil, l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou m'incitant à tourner les talons et oublier mon petit-déjeuner. Mais j'avais déjà fui devant lui. Le peu d'honneur qu'il me restait me poussait à rester.

L'homme leva les yeux du journal qu'il lisait, me fixa une brève seconde, avant de se reconcentrer sur sa lecture, portant à ses lèvres une tasse fumante de café. Il sembla ne plus s'intéresser à moi à partir de cet instant, ni même se rappeler de ma présence. Cette simple ignorance de sa part ôta la tension qui me comprimait les épaules. Je n'étais guère plus rassurée, mais au moins pouvais-je espérer qu'il me laisse en paix.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que je lui faisais confiance. Alors que je prenais le pain et le miel pour les poser sur la table, je le gardai à la limite de mon champ de vision. Je ne faisais confiance à aucun des pensionnaires de cet institut de malheur, alors que cela faisait près d'un mois que j'y étais enfermée, pourquoi le ferai-je pour un inconnu ?

Personne ne m'inspirait la moindre confiance en temps normal. Non je n'étais pas paranoïaque, juste réaliste et prenant les devants sur une hypothétique trahison, qui viendrait forcément un jour ou l'autre. En ne me fiant à personne, je ne risquais pas d'être blessée en m'apercevant qu'une fois de plus on m'avait poignardée dans le dos.

Mais ici, c'était pire encore. Tous étaient des mutants, des êtres aux pouvoirs effrayants. Rien ne me prouvait que ces dons ne fussent pas un cadeau empoisonné de Coyote, l'esprit malin que les aînés de la tribu m'avaient appris à craindre et exécrer. Coyote, qui m'avait maudite, salie et avait brisé mon équilibre, me faisant quitter l'état d'Hozho, me rendant malade.*

Qu'est ce qui me disait que tous ces gens rassemblés en ce lieu n'étaient pas malades eux aussi ?

La plupart me dégoûtaient, avec leur sympathie hypocrite et leur amitié toute de miel dans la vie de tous les jours, mais qui à coup sûr se briserait à la première embuche. Ils voulaient me tromper et me prendre dans leur piège. Ils comptaient m'extorquer ma confiance, pour la déchirer et la piétiner au moment où je m'y attendrais le moins.

Le pire de tous, c'était ce professeur Xavier. Cet homme chauve et en fauteuil roulant, qui violait le sanctuaire de mon âme dès que l'occasion lui en était donnée, pour en extirper mes pensées, mes souvenirs et mes secrets. Il avait su user des bons mots pour me faire venir sur son territoire. Sa langue pouvait paraître habile, tant que l'on ignorait qu'il avait le pouvoir de chercher directement dans notre tête les arguments qui nous atteindraient à coup sûr. J'avais tenté de m'en prémunir, de lui fermer mon esprit. Cela revenait à vouloir retenir le cours d'un fleuve avec mes pauvres mains : l'eau continuait de s'écouler en contournant l'obstacle, s'amusait à se glisser entre mes doigts pour montrer à quel point la manœuvre était vaine. Aussi avais-je changé de stratégie, et le bombardais de pensées sans sens ni cohérence lorsque je percevais l'intrusion, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire.

Toujours sur mes gardes, je me fis un café bien serré : une dose d'eau pour deux de café moulu, sans crème ni sucre. Je le préférai doux et sucré, avec une touche de lait, de miel ou de cannelle, mais j'avais besoin de son amertume pour m'éveiller tout à fait. Je portai la tasse jusqu'à la table, où je m'assis devant mon petit-déjeuner.

Le café me réchauffa et chassa un bref instant l'humidité qui s'enracinait dans mon corps. Mais ce qui adouci cette matinée si mal entamée fut le miel sur les tartines. Sa douceur apaisa mes papilles et me fit fondre. Il n'y avait rien en ce monde de plus beau par sa couleur, ou de plus doux par son goût, que le miel, mon pêché mignon.

Mais mon plaisir fut de courte durée, car déjà des bruits résonnaient à l'étage. Je levai les yeux au plafond, que des pas faisaient résonner. Les autres s'étaient levés, et ne tarderaient plus à arriver. Je me levai vivement, attrapai mon sac et emportai avec moi la tartine de pain qu'il me restait, ne m'attardant pas plus dans la cuisine. J'étais obligée de supporter leur présence chaque soir au dîner, chaque jour au lycée. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'emparent aussi de ma matinée, du seul instant de la journée où je pouvais être tranquille.

Parcourant les couloirs rapidement, gobant les restes de mon petit-déjeuner, je percevais les bruits se faire de plus en plus nombreux et proches. Ils allaient bientôt descendre.

Je me mis à courir, traversai l'immense hall à la hâte, et m'élançai à travers le parc.

Mon souffle formait un nuage de buée devant ma bouche à chaque expiration. Ma respiration, au début difficile et irrégulière, avait trouvé son rythme et ponctuait chacune de mes foulées, cadençant et régulant ma course. Mon corps, au début froid et douloureux, s'était réchauffé et détendu. Les muscles s'étiraient, se contractaient, roulaient sous la peau comme une mécanique bien huilée, me propulsant vers l'avant. Mes pieds agissaient comme des ressorts, que l'on comprimait chaque fois qu'ils touchaient terre, et qui se libéraient en repoussant le sol pour repartir vers le haut.

J'avais dépassé le petit bois qui bordait l'institut et longeai à présent le littoral et l'étendu effrayante de l'océan. Comme chaque matin, je me sentis enfin libérée de cette prison dorée dès que j'en eu franchi le portail. J'étouffais entre ces murs, si hauts, si épais. En sortir était comme sortir la tête hors de l'eau et aspirer à pleines goulées l'air pur. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans des maisons aussi grandes, assez vastes pour perdre ceux qui y habitaient ? Quel en était l'intérêt ? Était-ce fait exprès pour retenir ceux qui s'y retrouvaient piégés ?

J'avais l'impression d'être la seule à voir le danger que ce soit disant institut représentait. Les autres étaient totalement enjôlés, enrôlés. Ils se croyaient protégeait, à l'abri, chez eux dans cet endroit qui ne les accueillait que pour mieux les surveiller. Moi pas. Moi je savais les mensonges et les dangers que cette sureté illusoire dissimulait.

Lorsqu'ils étaient venus me chercher, ils m'avaient dit que je trouverais en cet endroit un refuge où le regard des autres ne m'atteindrait plus, où je trouverais ma place, et apprendrais à contrôler cette malédiction qui me rongeait, pour qu'enfin je puisse vivre parmi les humains, sans crainte et sans mépris. On m'apprenait à user de mon pouvoir, oui, mais pour me battre. Me battre ! Ce n'était pas cela qui allait m'aider à retrouver la confiance des hommes ! Ce n'était pas cela qui allait me laver de la marque de Coyote et me guérir !

Pourtant, chaque fois qu'ils me demandaient d'user de mon pouvoir, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Pas plus que je n'arrivais à stopper mon esprit lorsqu'il ordonnait à mon sang des choses que jamais je n'avais expérimenté.

Et je les détestais pour ça, autant que je me détestais moi-même.

Je méprisais ma faiblesse, ma volonté défaillante lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'opposer à la malédiction. J'étais incapable de résister aux charmes du pouvoir. Dès lors que je le laissais couler dans mes veines, faire marche arrière me devenait difficile, voir impossible lorsque je le laissais m'emplir, jusqu'à ce qu'il noie mon esprit, étouffe mes sens, fasse éclater en moi des choses que je ne savais pas avoir, et qui m'effrayaient au plus haut point. Par deux fois déjà j'avais laissé la marque de Coyote enfler au point de ne plus être moi-même. La première fois, on ne m'avait arrêtais qu'au dernier moment, et le peu que j'avais fait en comparaison de ce que j'aurais put faire hantait mes nuits sous forme de cauchemars effroyables. La seconde, je n'avais pas même eu le temps de sentir le sang me monter à la tête. Et à chaque fois, le professeur Xavier avait écrasé mon esprit, l'avait pressé jusqu'à en faire sortir la dernière goutte de sang noir. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de me pousser à recommencer.

Il y avait trois jours, j'étais enfin parvenue à résister. J'avais refusé d'obéir aux instructions de ce Scott, le garçon aux lunettes de soleil, alors qu'il « m'entraînait ». Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'il cachait éternellement ses yeux. Un homme qui cache les fenêtres de son âme doit forcément cacher de lourds et sombres secrets, on ne peut donc pas se fier à lui. Je lui avais interdit de me dire quoi faire et surtout ce qu'il venait de me demander. Le professeur était arrivé, et avait tenté de me convaincre d'utiliser mon pouvoir maudit. J'avais senti son esprit pénétrer le mien, et l'avais aussitôt submergé d'images, de pensées toutes plus virulentes les unes que les autres, avant de fuir et de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Depuis, ils n'avaient plus tenté de me pervertir ou de me manipuler, et mieux encore, ils m'avaient laissée en paix. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de les éviter comme la peste, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Depuis, je me sentais bien mieux dans ma bulle de quiétude. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux griffes arrive. Il n'était pas normal. Quelque chose en lui respirait un air bien plus ancien qu'il ne le devrait. Comme s'il avait vu plus d'une centaine d'étés se succéder. Et puis, il avait des airs de loup solitaire. Lui aussi, je devais m'en méfier.

Mon pied ripa sur le bitume et je faillis partir tête la première à sa rencontre. Je ne me rattrapai que de justesse, le rythme de ma respiration brusquement brisé. Essoufflée, je m'adossai à la palissade que je longeais. Le lycée n'était plus qu'à une petite centaine de mètres, mais m'y rendre directement ne servirait à rien : il restait encore un bon quart d'heure avant que n'ouvre ses portes. Chaque matin, je partais en cours avec près d'une heure d'avance. Cela me donnait l'occasion de courir, d'explorer les alentours et découvrir de nouveaux coins. Mon footing matinal était une obligation, une nécessité pour moi depuis que j'avais dix ans. C'était devenu une drogue. Au bout d'une demi-heure de course, j'entrai comme en transe. J'atteignais alors ce qui se rapprochait de l'état d'Hozho que j'avais quitté malgré moi. Je perdais le fil du temps et des pas. Mes pieds agissaient par eux-mêmes et me portaient, tandis que mes pensées s'éloignaient de la route et s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans mon esprit. Mais dernièrement, elles s'orientaient vers des sujets qui brisaient cet état de paix. La vie à l'institut ne m'était pas propice.

J'attendis encore un bon moment avant de pouvoir entrer dans l'établissement. Une fois là, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes, où je m'enfermai. Lorsque j'en ressortis, j'étais vêtue du jean, du col-roulé ainsi que de la chemise, le survêt' ayant pris sa place dans le sac. J'eus tout juste le temps d'aller déposer mes livres dans le casier pour en reprendre d'autres que la sonnerie se fit retentir. Ce fut d'un pas trainant que je me dirigeai vers mon cours d'histoire, évitant du mieux possible les autres mutants de ma classe. Il y avait le diablotin bleu, la faiseuse de bombe, la fille serpent et le manipulateur de glace de l'institut, et je soupçonnais fortement celui qui ressemblait à un crapaud d'en être un.

Le Bleuet me fit un signe de la main. Malgré sa forme humaine que lui procurait sa montre holographique, il y avait des détails qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler, comme ses doigts. Sous sa vraie forme, il n'en avait que trois à chaque main là, alors qu'il me saluait, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ses doigts, soudés deux à deux. L'auriculaire à l'annulaire et l'index au majeur. Cela me fit frissonner, et je me dépêchai de passer devant lui en faisant mine de ne pas le voir. Malheureusement, ça ne le refroidit pas, car il continua de sourire et s'installa à la place devant moi.

Le professeur commença à déblatérer ses histoires habituelles. Il parlait de je ne savais quoi. L'histoire des États Unis d'Amérique ne m'intéressait pas. Je préférais les histoires de mes ancêtres. Elles seules apportaient les enseignements nécessaires à la vie. Aussi ne l'écoutais-je pas raconter des évènements sans importances et sortir des dates qui pour moi ne correspondaient à rien lorsqu'il m'interpella.

- Mademoiselle Hawks, pouvez vous nous traduire le nom de ce célèbre chef indien qu'était Tȟatȟáŋka Íyotake ?

Je me tournai vers le professeur, le considérant d'un œil perplexe.

- Pourquoi le saurais-je ? demandai-je, perplexe.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, alors que les regards se tournaient vers moi. Je croisai les bras sur mon torse, ignorant tous les curieux qui me regardaient de la sorte, et me mordis la lèvre.

- Et bien, vous êtes une amérindienne. Il serait normal que vous sachiez que Tȟatȟáŋka Íyotake est le nom sioux de Sitting Bull.

- Je suis Navajo, pas Sioux, déclarai-je en le fixant par en-dessous.

Le professeur me regarda avec un air débile, bouche bée. Il cligna des yeux avant de se racler la gorge, et se retourna vers le tableau. Je me renfrognai, rentrant la tête dans les épaules et resserrant l'étreinte de mes bras autour de moi. Comment un professeur d'histoire pouvait-il confondre les différentes tribus amérindiennes ? J'étais une Native des déserts du Sud, je faisais partie du Dineh, le peuple dans notre langue. J'avais cette fierté, et cet imbécile venait de la ternir par son ignorance.

Le Bleuet se retourna vers moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il me fit un clin d'œil et leva le pouce.

- T'as été géniale ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un remettre ce prof à sa place !

Je lui offris un regard mauvais et me détournai. Pas besoin que le diablotin me félicite. Il était de ceux que je fuyais le plus à l'institut, mais le seul à me poursuivre autant. Le jour de mon arrivée, il était apparu comme par magie devant moi dans un nuage sentant le souffre, et m'avait tendu sa main à trois doigts. Le lendemain, il était venu me chercher pour le petit-déjeuner. Et depuis, bien que j'étais parvenue à l'éviter au matin, je devais tous les jours le supporter, durant les cours, à la pause-déjeuner chaque fois qu'il m'invitait à les rejoindre à leur table, le soir, quand il me proposait de m'aider pour les entraînements, même depuis que je refusais de m'entraîner. Il n'obtenait pour toute réponse que le silence et la vue de mon dos. Mais il continuait de s'acharner, au bout d'un mois sans résultat.

Le pire était sans doute de savoir que ce midi encore, il reviendrait à la charge.

Les cours se déroulèrent et se succédèrent, monotones. Seul le cours de langue fut intéressant. J'aimais le chant de l'espagnol, le soleil et la chaleur qu'il amenait en cette saison froide et triste. Dommage que le cours de mathématiques juste après brisa mon entrain.

Je trouvais enfin la parade pour échapper à l'attaque habituelle du Bleuet : je me décidai à aller au réfectoire au dernier moment, un quart d'heure avant qu'il ne ferme. Ainsi, les autres étaient sortis depuis longtemps lorsque j'entrai à mon tour. Je n'avais certes plus beaucoup de choix, mais vu la nourriture qu'ils nous servaient, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Il me fallait désormais trouver comment l'éviter au soir, lui et ses demandes incessantes pour un entraînement en commun. L'idée de retarder au maximum mon retour à l'institut m'effleura l'esprit, ais je ne savais pas quoi faire en attendant et je n'avais aucunement l'intention de rester dehors jusqu'au soir, pas avec l'humidité de ce fichu climat. Je n'aurais qu'à courir pour me réfugier dans ma chambre, en priant pour ne pas le croiser.

Lorsque j'arrivais à l'institut, j'eus la chance de découvrir le hall vide de toute présence. Alors que tous les autres devraient déjà être rentrés, je n'en rencontrai aucun. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire loin de là, mais c'était étrange. D'ordinaire, je devais faire mille efforts pour les éviter, ou baisser le regard pour ne pas les voir. Là, rien, pas un son, pas une silhouette. Juste la paix et le silence des lieux.

Néanmoins, des voix me parvinrent du salon. Je ne put résister à la tentation et m'en approchai, m'éloignant de l'escalier et donc de ma chambre, jusqu'à ce que j'entende clairement ce qui se disait dans la salle.

- Allez-y les filles, fit une voix grave, tandis que quelques notes de musique s'élevèrent.

- Nous sommes les cinq muses, répondit-une femme. Déesses des arts, et proclamatrices de héros.

- Héros comme Hercule.

- Avec un super H majuscule. Hou j'aimerais jouer un air de cornemuse avec lui.

- Notre histoire, en fait, commence bien avant Hercule, dans la nuit des temps.

Intriguée par cette conversation douteuse et ces voix inconnues, je m'avançai vers la porte, avant de reculer et me cacher derrière l'un des piliers du couloir. Des bruits de pas et de conversations m'avaient averti de l'arrivée de quelqu'un, et je fus soulagée d'être hors de vue lorsque le Bleuet et la gothique apparurent dans le couloir. J'attendis qu'ils fussent entrés pour sortir de ma cachette et revenir devant le salon. Adossée et dissimulée par le chambranle, je jetai un coup d'œil dans la salle. Il y avait là bon nombre des pensionnaires du manoir, tous pour la plupart assis dans les canapés rouges, le regard tourné vers la télévision. On voyait sur l'écran cinq femmes vêtues de blancs, aux cheveux noirs, de tailles et de formes variées, qui dansaient et chantaient sur un air de gospel.

- Vous regardez un dessin animé? demanda le Bleuet.

- Oui. Amara a comparé la force de Barbara à celle du légendaire Hercule, depuis, Barbara réclame le dessin animé à grands cris, expliqua le gorille bleu qui servait de professeur. Et comme elle a été une gentille fille, elle a droit de le regarder ce soir.

Le gorille remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se retourna vers le petit monstre qui se trémoussait sur le canapé à côté de lui.

- Je suis forte comme Hercule ! Dis Hank, mon papa aussi c'est un dieu ?

Les autres rirent, tandis que le petit monstre leur offrait un immense sourire. Les voir tous si joyeux me rendait malade. Ils semblaient tellement bien, tellement heureux d'être là. À croire que la malédiction qui pesait sur nous ne les affectait pas, qu'ils ne ressentaient pas son poids sur leurs épaules parcourues des soubresauts de l'hilarité.

L'avouer m'était difficile, mais je les enviais. Je les enviais d'être heureux, de vivre comme si de rien était, de ne pas connaître mes malheurs. Une gêne douloureuse me serra de nouveau la poitrine, et le nœud m'étrangla un peu plus. J'eu l'impression que l'on me passait la corde au cou.

- On devrait proposer à Sialey de regarder Pocahontas, dit de sa voix traînante le fils-à-papa.

Je n'aimai pas le rictus qui déformait perpétuellement son visage taillé au couteau, mais la moue qu'il fit me donna une folle envie de lui couper les lèvres. Cette pensée m'effraya moi-même, car ce genre de chose ne me traversait l'esprit que lorsque le sang me montait à la tête. Pourtant, j'aurai donné cher pour lui faire ravaler ce mauvais sourire.

- Évite de dire ça devant elle, répliqua le Bleuet.

- Elle a rembarré monsieur Mackenzie tout à l'heure, renchérit la fille serpent. Il a eu le malheur de la confondre avec une Sioux.

- Et ? Qu'est ce que ça change ?

- Peter, t'es vraiment désespérant, répondit la fille au gilet rose bonbon. C'est une Navajo, elle est habituée à vivre dans le désert de l'Arizona. Pocahontas vivait plus au nord, dans une zone boisée et tempérée.

- C'est exact Kitty, dit le gorille. Pocahontas était une Powhatan et parlait algonquin. Il ne faut pas mettre dans le même panier toutes les tribus amérindiennes. Elles ont chacune leurs particularités, tant dans la langue, la religion que dans leur mode de vie, fortement influencé par leur environnement.

J'écoutai, impressionnée. Non seulement un gorille bleu venait de discourir devant moi sur les différences culturelles qui existaient entre un indien et un autre, mais surtout, les autres avaient comprit l'importance que cela représentait pour moi et l'avait défendu.

Non, ils n'avaient fait que relater ce qui s'était passé ce matin-là, et corriger l'ignorance du fils-à-papa. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas Natifs.

- Pourquoi on ne proposerait pas à Logan de regarder Frère des Ours pendant que tu y es ? questionna le garçon de glace.

- Bobby, c'est quoi le rapport ? Tu crois vraiment que Wolverine vas vouloir regarder ça ?

- C'est un vrai ours mal léché quand il s'y met, et tant qu'on en est à dire quel Disney correspond à qui, pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

- Dans ce cas là, on regarde Monstre et Compagnie ! Barbara n'arrête pas de l'appeler Minou. Ça me fait trop penser à Bouh quand elle appelle Sulli.

- Ou alors Croc Blanc !

Je les contemplai, tandis qu'ils partaient dans un délire que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer pas. Je compris qu'ils discutaient de films, mais n'ayant jamais vu aucun d'eux, je ne savais pas de quoi il en retournait.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ici ?

Je sursautai et me retournai, pour tomber nez à nez avec le dénommé Logan. Il me toisa, un sourcil levé, avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon. Les rires continuaient bon train et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

- Regarder un dessin animé à leur âge, grogna-t-il.

Son regard revint sur moi, et un sourire détendit son visage si sévère.

- Pourquoi tu ne les rejoins pas Petite ? Ne reste pas là sur le pas de la porte.

Je baissai la tête, me mordant les lèvres. Je n'avais aucune envie d'entrer, pas si je devais supporter les autres. Je relevai les yeux, l'air mauvais, avant de le contourner et de partir dans le couloir.

Je me hâtai de monter les escaliers, et rejoignis ma chambre d'un pas rapide. Je claquai la porte derrière moi et la fermai à double-tour. Je jetai mon sac dans un coin de la pièce et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Le bras me couvrant le visage, je laissai mes paupières se baisser, tandis qu'un long soupir franchissait mes lèvres.

J'étais fatiguée. Accablée par les nuits sans sommeil qui se succédaient et les cauchemars qui hantaient le peu de repos qui m'était accordé. Harassée par cette journée morne et sans saveur. Épuisée à force de fuir et d'être sans cesse sur mes gardes. Éreintée à l'idée que je devrais me lever pour manger, et devoir encore supporter la présence des autres. Tout bonnement accablée à l'idée que demain, tout recommencerait.

J'étais lassée de cette sombre routine.

_* Coyote [allégorie du mal absolu chez les Navajo] peut se manifester par un accident, une catastrophe, mais aussi par la méchanceté, ou toute attitude humaine non respectueuse du Dineh (peuple Navajo), de ses tabous et de l'harmonie. L'état d'hozho est lié à la santé, la beauté, l'ordre et l'harmonie. Le malade est considéré chez les Navajos comme celui qui a rompu cet équilibre fixé une fois pour toutes.  
Source : Wikipédia article : Navajo section : Spiritualité et art._

_** Principales tribus constituant le groupe des Sioux et parlant la même langue._

_Tȟatȟáŋka Íyotake : « bison mâle qui se roule dans la poussière » (Sitting Bull, bison assis)_

* * *

**_Et bien voilà, maintenant vous avez fait connaissance avec Sephiran, Logan, Tibarn et Sialey. J'espère que vous appréciez ces personnages et cette histoire. =)  
_**

**_ Je ne doute pas que vous attendez comme nous avec impatience la rencontre entre leurs deux univers,  
aussi je vous donne rendez-vous pour les prochains chapitres_**

**_Lotelemna  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bienvenue à vous pour ce cinquième chapitre! Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, le lien entre les deux mondes se fera concrètement au onzième chapitre. Néanmoins il était important pour Lot et moi de placer le cadre de ce cross-over convenablement; hâter les choses aurait pu s'apparenter à les bacler. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture à vous! On repart avec un petit pov Tibarn ;)**

**Merci à P'tite mimi pour sa review!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le Faucon et l'Ermite

_Vous avez été suffisamment retardés comme cela. Rentrez chez vous, vous occuper de votre peuple._ Ces paroles trottaient dans ma tête sans me laisser un instant de repos depuis que nous avions quitté Begnion. Chaque mot me rappelait dans quelle urgence Phoenicis devait être alors que nous volions, et cette pensée me poussait à foncer droit devant, aussi vite que j'en étais capable. Je regardais à l'horizon, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir mon île. Espoir bien inutile, puisque de toute manière, Janaff l'aurais repérée bien avant moi. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais de longs filets de sang couler de ma cuisse et de mon bras pour aller se perdre dans l'océan. Si on ne touchait pas vite terre, je finirais par perdre connaissance. Mais cela n'arriverait pas tant que je ne me serais pas assuré de l'état de mon pays. Le seul problème était que ma blessure au bras m'empêchait de voler en faucon, et j'étais donc ralentis en conséquence, obligé de garder forme humaine.

Nous passâmes rapidement au-dessus des îlots où nous avions fait une pause quelques heures plus tôt, et où j'avais partagé la gourde de Neasala. Ce traître. J'avais envie de vomir rien que d'y penser. Sans compter que Janaff m'avait prévenu qu'il avait vu un corbeau partir en direction du continent… Si seulement je l'avais écouté ! J'avais eu tort de me laisser aveugler par mon désir de paix entre les Oiseaux. Ça ne se reproduirait plus. La prochaine fois que je croiserais Neasala serait aussi la dernière. Il ne verrait pas l'aube se lever le lendemain. Caineghis et moi avions eu la faiblesse de lui pardonner après la guerre d'Ashnard, et aujourd'hui je regrettais ce geste. Leanne pourrait protester tant qu'elle voudrait, je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir. Cette fois.

- Tibarn, tu as besoin de repos ! me cria Ulki en se portant à ma hauteur, tentant tant bien que mal de soutenir mon rythme. Tu n'arriveras pas au bout si tu ne te poses pas un minimum ! Tu te vides de ton sang !

Je l'avais remarqué. J'aurais pu parier qu'on était suivi par toute une bande de requins, en contrebas. Appâtés par la traînée rouge que je laissais derrière moi. Si Haar avait été là, il aurait sans doute proposé à sa wyverne d'aller à la pêche…

- Hors de question qu'on se permette une pose, répliquais-je sans ralentir.

- Zelgius a très bien pu bluffer ! Rien ne nous dit que la situation est si catastrophique.

Rien ne le disait, effectivement. A part peut-être le fait que toute l'armée Corbeau était partie en direction de Phoenicis, et avait une large avance, puisque Janaff ne les distinguait pas. Ces foutus corbacs étaient sacrément rapides, force était de le reconnaître. Mais là où mon lieutenant avait raison, c'était que mon bras commençait à s'engourdir sérieusement. Le ceste qui cachait ma main était imbibé de sang et commençait lui aussi à goutter. Quant à ma jambe… Comme je ne l'utilisais pas du tout en vol, je n'avais pas senti la moindre différence, mais quand je tentai de la mouvoir, elle résista également. Manquait plus que ça.

- On s'arrêtera si on passe au-dessus d'une île, dis-je. Pas question de faire demi-tour pour revenir à l'archipel où on s'est posé à l'aller.

- Janaff et moi pourrions te soutenir pour que…

- Et puis quoi encore ?! Je ne suis pas encore aussi sénile que Deghinsea, que je sache ! Tu ferais bien de surveiller ta langue de temps en temps, Ulki.

Je venais à peine de passer la barre des deux-cent-soixante-dix ans, j'étais loin des milles ans du roi des Dragons. Et j'espérais bien dépasser son record de longévité qu'il s'appliquait à battre chaque jour en se réveillant bien en vie. Utiliser mes lieutenants comme béquilles reviendrait à avouer ma faiblesse, et ce devant mes hommes. C'était purement et simplement inenvisageable. De plus, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, il devait y avoir un îlot solitaire à mi-distance de Phoenicis, habité par un vieil ermite Beorc à moitié fou. Quand j'étais gosse, ma principale occupation lorsque je n'étais pas à tel ou tel cours de maniement des armes était de faire la course jusque-là avec mes compagnons de l'époque. Je gagnais toujours, naturellement. Le Beorc était déjà là, et ce il y a deux cent ans, ce qui prouvait qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial. Il nous racontait des histoires en nous préparant du thé, pour nous remercier de lui rendre visite…

Mais tout ça, c'était du passé. Si l'ermite acceptait de recevoir trois Faucons sous son toit, il n'en allait sans doute pas de même pour toute une armée blessée aussi physiquement que mentalement. Surtout que le lopin de terre qui lui servait de domaine serait certainement à peine assez large pour nous recevoir tous… Restait à espérer qu'il se rappelait de moi. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu remontait à plus d'un siècle, et si je savais qu'il était toujours en vie, c'était que d'autres gamins avaient pris le relai pour lui rendre visite. Il était fameux, à Phoenicis. Certains disaient même qu'il avait participé à la guerre Sainte, qui avait opposé Ashera au dieu maléfique en des temps immémoriaux. C'était surement un simple Marqué qui avait décidé de vivre loin de tout le monde, en fait.

- Terre en vue, Tibarn ! m'avertit Janaff. D'après la statue que j'aperçois, ce doit être la Tanière !

Un instant, j'avais eu l'espoir que ce soit Phoenicis, et que j'allais être épargné d'une pause qui risquait de s'étendre indéfiniment. Mais non, évidemment. Nous allions perdre de précieuses heures, le pire étant que c'était en grande partie à cause de ma propre faiblesse. En quelques battements d'aile, nous rejoignîmes l'île. Vu de haut, elle avait vraiment la forme d'une tête de loup, d'où son appellation étrange. L'ermite avait bâti sa maison près de l' « œil », et se trouvait ainsi protégé au maximum des éléments, étant donné que les oreilles et le museau étaient de gros récifs, et que la majorité de l'île était constituée de forêts aux troncs plus serrés qu'un banc de sardine qui tenterait d'échapper aux serres d'un Faucon. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les poissons restaient-ils groupés alors qu'ils se faisaient attaquer ? La logique voulait qu'ils se débandent, mais non. Bah, après tout, ce n'était que de la vulgaire poiscaille…

Le domaine de l'ermite ne s'étendait pas sur plus de quelques centaines de mètres carrés, dont moins de la moitié était habitable. Le reste était constitué de rocailles et de bois en alternance, en plus d'une petite falaise qui formait le museau du loup, et sur laquelle était située une statue de marbre que le vieux Beorc s'entêtait à entretenir, années après années. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, mais vu le temps qu'il y passait, ce devait être vraiment quelque chose d'important. D'après mes souvenirs, il y allait tous les matins, la dégager des feuilles mortes portées par le vent pendant la nuit. Juste après, il s'agenouillait et se mettait à prier pour une durée assez variable. Un exemple m'était resté en mémoire, où il avait laissé le thé sur le feu et avait failli brûler sa cabane. Heureusement que mes amis de l'époque et moi-même l'avions prévenu, sans quoi le pauvre vieux serait mort de froid la journée suivante. Le seul problème avec cette statue, c'était que quand il en parlait, il perdait le sens des réalités. Il avait failli me tuer à coup de hache quand je lui en avais parlé une fois, et avait comme si de rien n'était quand j'étais revenu. Car oui, j'étais tout de même revenu. On me disait souvent que j'étais fou, moi aussi.

- On va se poser là ! informais-je mes hommes. Dégottez-vous un coin à l'abri et soignez du mieux que vous le pouvez vos plaies, nous ne resterons que le strict nécessaire. Interdiction formelle de toucher au moindre objet appartenant à l'ermite. Il est hors de question que nous violions les lois de l'hospitalité. Rompez !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le mécontentement se dessina immédiatement sur tous les visages, bien que personne ne prit la parole. Les derniers mots de Zelgius étaient connus de tous, et chacun voulait s'assurer au plus vite que sa famille allait bien, tout comme je le souhaitais moi-même. Mais ils m'étaient trop fidèles pour critiquer mes décisions, et jamais je ne leur en fut autant reconnaissant. C'était déjà une torture suffisante de se poser sur une île balayée par les vents et habitées par un fou qui risquait de prendre notre arrivée comme une invasion. J'avais déjà remarqué pas mal d'armes Beorcs accrochées aux murs de sa maisonnée, et j'avais cru qu'il ne s'en servait pas, jusqu'à ce que je remarque au gré de mes allées et venues que des entailles se rajoutaient entre chaque visite. Il savait se battre, et continuait à s'entraîner malgré son âge. Nous ne pouvions risquer un combat qui, même gagné d'avance, pouvait aggraver nos blessures aussi, au lieu de rejoindre mes hommes qui descendaient en de multiples points de l'île, je me dirigeais directement vers la porte de ce qui se rapprochait plus d'une cabane que d'une véritable maison.

Le bâtiment était muni d'une roue à eau, qui tournait inlassablement, entraînée par le courant de la rivière qui coulait en bordure du mur sud. Son clapotis incessant avait toujours eu le don de me mettre sur les nerfs. D'ailleurs je ne savais même pas à quoi elle servait, étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune meule à l'intérieur de la maison, recouverte de lierre soit dit en passant. Le toit, initialement de chaume, était désormais aussi vert que l'herbe qui poussait aux pieds des murs, sous l'effet de la moisissure et des plaques de mousses qui s'y étaient formées. L'ensemble dégageait une odeur douçâtre et légèrement écœurante, qui masquait l'air frais et vivifiant du grand large, qui aurait pourtant dû largement prédominer sur cet îlot situé en plein cœur de l'océan.

J'essayai de me poser gracieusement sur le sol, pour paraître digne de mon rang si jamais l'ermite nous avait vu arriver à travers ses volets constamment fermés, mais ma jambe se déroba brusquement sous moi, m'envoyant paître les quatre fers en l'air, à côtoyer les vers de terre et autres bestioles dégueulasses qui peuplaient le sol mal entretenu de la clairière abritant la demeure. Ça commençait bien. Je n'eus pas le temps de me relever que déjà deux paires de bras me saisirent par les épaules pour me remettre sur pied. Ulki et Janaff, ou comment discréditer un roi censé être fier et fort en moins de deux minutes, et bien évidemment sans en paraître le moins du monde affectés.

- Si vous ne me lâchez pas dans les deux secondes, je vous déplume et vous arrache le bec pour m'en faire des trophées, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

- Tu vas retomber si on te lâche, chef, contesta Ulki. Il vaut mieux qu'on te soutienne jusqu'à ce que l'ermite te propose un siège.

- S'il est encore en vie ! rajouta Janaff. Les Corbeaux ont dû passer par ici, et…

- Et ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à tuer un pauvre vieillard solitaire, coupai-je. Beorc qui plus est. Mais ma menace tient toujours.

Avec à soupir désolé, Ulki me lâcha, bientôt imité par Janaff. Je vacillai dès que j'eus plus de soutien, mais il était hors de question de le montrer. Je fis un pas, puis un deuxième, m'appuyant cette fois sur ma jambe blessée. Un jet de sang jaillit sous la pression, giclant sur deux mètres d'herbe bien verte avant ça. Deux mètres à faire avant d'arriver à la porte, ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile… Le pas suivant fut plus simple, mais je manquais de m'effondrer quand mon poids revint sur ma jambe gauche. Bien. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'Ulki et Janaff qui regardaient, les autres s'étant éparpillés… J'atteignis donc la porte à cloche-pied. Quelqu'un pouffa derrière moi, mais je décidais de ne pas me retourner pour vérifier lequel se foutait de moi. J'aurais sûrement fait la même chose à leur place. M'appuyant sur le linteau pour ne pas tomber, je frappais la porte en chêne massif avec toute la force dont mon bras sanguinolent était capable. Et c'est là, à cet instant fatidique, que je me souvins d'un détail aussi stupide qu'important. Cet imbécile d'ermite avait placé les jointures de la porte à l'envers pour qu'elle s'ouvre vers l'extérieur sans dégommer tout le fouillis qui remplissait sa maison. Seulement, il s'avéra que le vieux Beorc était bien vivant, puisqu'il ouvrit la porte avant que je ne puisse reculer, ma révélation faite. En temps normal, j'aurais eu le réflexe de m'envoler pour éviter le choc, mais la fatigue m'embrumait trop l'esprit pour que je songe à une telle chose, et je me pris la porte en pleine face.

Le bois heurta mon nez dans un bruit écœurant, me propulsant du même coup en arrière. Je tentais bien de reprendre mon équilibre, mais mon pied dérapa sur l'herbe trempée par mon propre sang et je tombais sans aucune grâce dans la boue. Magnifique entrée en matière.

- Oh, mais c'est le petit Faucon ! fit une voix joyeuse au-dessus de moi. Comment tu t'appelles, déjà ?

- Tibarn, maugréai-je.

- Ah, oui, c'est ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre, bonhomme ?

Soit il se foutait grossièrement de ma gueule, soit personne n'avait pris la peine de l'informer de mon accession au trône –et du fait que j'étais loin d'être encore un gosse. Je sentis encore une fois des mains me saisirent par les épaules, mais je les envoyai valdinguer sans hésitation. Eh, il était temps que je me débrouille moi-même ! Avec précautions, pour éviter de prendre appui sur une trop grande mare de sang, je me relevai afin de faire face à l'ermite. Il n'avait pas changé.

Ce qui était drôle quand on parlait d' « ermite » à quelqu'un, c'était qu'on pensait souvent à un vieillard crasseux et puant, à moitié fou, vêtu de loques et vivant dans une grotte. Certes, celui-ci avait perdu la raison depuis longtemps, mais il restait toujours présentable, et c'était ça qui le rendait si… fréquentable. Je doutais fort que ma mère m'ait laissé aller le voir s'il était débraillé comme un de ces Beorcs ivrognes que Calill disait fréquenter à longueur de journée, dans sa taverne. Il gardait toujours ses cheveux blancs attachés en catogan, et veillait à conserver sa barbe strictement comme il aimait qu'elle soit, à savoir selon ses propres mots « assez courte pour ne pas me démanger quand je m'endors devant la cheminée, et assez longue pour paraître un minimum sérieux ». Son nez avait été cassé il y avait des lustres, et partait assez bizarrement vers la gauche, lui donnant tout sauf justement un aspect sérieux. Ses yeux étaient voilés par la cécité, bien qu'il semble toujours y voir aussi bien, mais leur couleur verte se devinait encore derrière le voile blanc laiteux qui les recouvrait. Quant à ses habits… Je ne l'avais jamais vu autrement qu'avec une tunique noire à manchettes et des cuissardes comme personne d'autre n'en portait à Tellius. Seulement d'après lui, elles étaient très à la mode à son époque. Je n'avais jamais compris comment des bottes en cuir bouilli avaient pu avoir du succès, mais mieux ne valait pas contrarier les fous, leurs réactions étaient trop imprévisibles.

- Oh, et puis t'as pas l'air en forme, petit, me lança-t-il en désignant du doigt le sang qui tapissait désormais une grande partie de son jardin. C'était toi et tes copains, les bruits d'ailes ? Le vieux Jeld a cru que c'était encore des Corbeaux.

D'aussi loin que je me souvenais, il avait toujours aimé changer de sujet sans raison, ce qui faisait que mener à bien une véritable conversation avec lui relevait de l'exploit. Et il avait aussi la vilaine manie de parler de lui à la troisième personne…

- Les Corbeaux sont passés ici ? s'alarma Janaff derrière moi.

- Y'a quelques heures, oui. Tu es qui toi déjà ?

- On fera les présentations plus tard, coupai-je. J'aurais besoin d'un endroit où m'asseoir, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Pour que tu salopes toute la maison ? Et après on dit que c'est le vieux Jeld qui est fou ! Bouge pas gamin, on te ramène un tabouret de suite.

Et il referma même la porte derrière lui. Au moins semblait-il penser que nous n'étions que trois Faucons. J'aurais eu du mal à justifier qu'une armée entière vienne se reposer sur son île sans sa permission.

- Janaff, Ulki, allez surveiller les autres, ordonnai-je. Je ne veux pas de casse.

- Mais chef, on ne peut pas te laisser seul avec ce fou !

- Il est moins fou que vous, si vous croyez encore pouvoir discuter mes ordres, soupirai-je. Vérifiez que personne ne touche à la statue, allez !

C'était des menaces en l'air, et ils le savaient bien, mais ils s'exécutèrent tout de même. Jamais je n'aurais pu les y forcer, mais ils avaient aussi confiance en moi que moi en eux. Si je leur disais que je pouvais tenir, ça signifiait que c'était le cas… du moins l'espérais-je. Me retrouver de nouveau par terre au retour de l'ermite aurait achevé de me ridiculiser. A peine mes lieutenants eurent-ils pris leur envol que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée et qu'un tabouret manqua de me fracasser encore une fois le nez. J'eus heureusement le réflexe de l'attraper au vol, l'arrêtant à quelques pouces de ma tête.

- Mais ça va pas ? hurlai-je à l'adresse de l'ermite.

- Eh, fallait bien qu'on vois si t'étais encore en forme, gamin, me répondit-il en sortant à son tour de la maison.

Arbalète à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec ça ? demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le siège gentiment offert.

Dès que je m'affalai sur le tabouret, ce fut comme si tout mon corps poussait un soupir de soulagement. J'étendis ma jambe et dégaine ma dague pour découper le tissu autour de la plaie, histoire de voir sa profondeur véritable. Je ne fus pas déçu. La blessure s'étendait sur trente centimètres le long de ma cuisse, et c'était bien plus qu'une simple entaille. Un garrot devait être à peu près tout ce que je pouvais faire pour stopper l'hémorragie. Simplement, avant que je ne songe à panser ma plaie, je remarquai que l'ermite ne m'avait pas répondu, mais avait levé son arbalète vers moi. Pas bon signe.

- N'essaie pas de faire croire au vieux Jeld que trois piafs font autant de bruit en vol, me dit-il. Vous étiez encore moins discrets que les deux cents Corbeaux qui sont passés avant vous. T'as pas des choses à expliquer, gamin ?

Il fallait calmer le jeu, et vite. Autant un carreau d'arbalète pouvait être bénin pour un Beorc en armure, autant il était presque toujours fatal pour un Laguz Oiseau, un peu comme un sort de feu pour les Félins.

- Mes hommes et moi avons rencontré un… problème. Nous rentrons à Phoenicis, mais nos blessures nous ont forcés à nous arrêter ici. Nous n'avons aucune intention belliqueuse, je vous rassure. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps.

_- Tes_ blessures, tu veux dire, non ? Et depuis quand tu diriges une armée, gamin ? T'as pas une tête de meneur, pourtant.

Merci, le vioc.

- Depuis un peu moins d'un siècle. Et je me sens très bien. Je crois ne pas avoir été le seul blessé.

- Mais t'es quand même salement amoché, hein ? Réponds pas, trop peur que tu nous crache ton sang dessus. Qui t'as fait ça ? Un Beorc, avec une épée, je parierais.

- Exactement. Vous ne pourriez pas baisser votre arme ? C'est un peu gênant.

- Pour que tu nous sautes dessus par derrière ? Eh, pas si fou ! rétorqua-t-il en riant. Mais le vieux Jeld quelque chose qui pourrait te plaire. Un vieux remède d'un bon ami à moi. T'en veux ?

- Avec plaisir, répondis-je en grimaçant.

En vérité, je craignais plus qu'autre chose ce qu'il allait m'apporter, mais il aurait été malvenu de refuser alors qu'il pointait une arbalète chargée vers moi. J'hésitai un moment à m'éclipser et à ordonner le départ avant qu'il ne revienne de la maison, mais ç'aurait été la fin de toute escapade des jeunes Faucons sur son île. J'étais donc condamné à attendre bien sagement de me faire torturer par une pommade vieille de trois siècles et demi. Il y eut pas mal de bruits de verrerie cassée et de vaisselle renversée à l'intérieur de la bâtisse avant que l'ermite n'en revienne, portant une torche éteinte et une outre pleine. De quoi, je n'en savais rien, mais elle était si gonflée qu'elle menaçait de céder à tout instant. Il plaça la torche sur le support prévu à cet effet à côté du chambranle et l'alluma en frottant deux fois un petit briquet juste au-dessus, avant de se retourner vers moi. A présent, je craignais moins le contenu de l'outre que la raison pour laquelle il avait allumé un feu en plein jour, mais bon… au moins n'avait-il plus son arbalète.

- Tiens ça, gamin, me dit-il en me tendant l'outre.

Je pris la gourde et en ôta le bouchon pour en sentir le contenu. Je n'avais jamais commis pareille erreur. En plus de m'attaquer férocement les narines, l'odeur me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il devait y avoir des oignions macérés dans de la liqueur d'ail, pas possible autrement ! S'il voulait que je boive ça, il allait être déçu.

- Fait pas c'te tête, gamin, on a pas dit qu'il fallait que t'en prennes une gorgée ! me rassura-t-il comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées. C'est pour désinfecter après la cautérisation, ça, rien d'autre.

- Euh… Après la _quoi_ ?

J'avais dû mal entendre. Si son remède consistait en une application de la torche brûlante sur la plaie, il pouvait aller se faire voir. Je préférais encore garder un garrot jusqu'à mon arrivée à Phoenicis. Mais alors que j'attendais qu'il se répète pour lui exposer mon refus, il saisit la torche avec une vitesse surprenante pour son âge et se retourna vers moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de mettre ma jambe hors de sa portée qu'il abaissait déjà le brandon enflammé.

Jamais je n'avais hurlé comme ça auparavant.

De douleur, certes, mais aussi de surprise. Qui aurai cru qu'un vieil ermite puisse faire preuve d'autant de cruauté, et avec autant de vélocité ? Et à peine eut-il retiré la torche qu'il vida la moitié de la gourde sur la plaie encore fumante. Il l'aurait sans doute fini si je n'avais repoussé son bras d'un revers de main.

- Vous êtes malade ?! criai-je. Ça va pas bien dans votre putain de tête ?!

- Tu remercieras le vieux Jeld quand tu pourras marcher normalement, gamin.

Il passa la main derrière la porte et en ressortit l'arbalète.

- En attendant, si tu es ici pour nous insulter, tu peux dégager, me menaça-t-il.

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je me ferais un jour menacer par un ermite centenaire armé d'une arbalète en parfait état de marche, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et pourtant… Deux possibilités s'offraient à moi : continuer à l'arroser d'insultes bien senties et partir en courant, enfin en volant, ou bien m'excuser et lui demander la raison de son geste. Parce que si ma jambe me faisait légèrement souffrir du fait de l'entaille, à présent elle me brûlait affreusement sous l'effet conjugué de la torche et de son mélange douteux. Néanmoins, la plaie était bel et bien refermée, même si de petites flammèches sur le contour de mes habits découpés menaçaient de me flamber totalement. Je les éteignis du bout des doigts. J'étais le souverain de Phoenicis, la plus grande nation Oiseau, il était de mon devoir de me montrer diplomate. Mais là j'aurais vraiment préféré agir comme un Félin et me jeter sur l'ermite.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dis-je. Vous m'avez surpris, voilà tout.

Et explosé la jambe, en option.

- Ça va aller mieux dans quelques minutes, me répondit-il en souriant et en baissant son arme. Le vieux Jeld sait ce qu'il fait. Beaucoup de gens prétendent qu'on est fou, mais, eh, si on l'était, on serait déjà mort, non ? C'est un vieux remède, on l'a dit.

La prochaine fois je ferais en sorte qu'il ne teste pas ses « vieux remèdes » sur moi, en tout cas. Ma jambe fumait toujours et commençait à exhaler une odeur âcre, quoique restant plus supportable que celle de l'outre.

- C'est une liqueur au gingembre, mon gars, continua-t-il. Rien de tel pour cicatriser rapidement. C'est la Fleur de Lys qui l'a dit.

« Fleur de Lys », c'était comme ça qu'il appelait la statue qui trônait au bout de son île. Personne ne connaissait le sens de ce nom, puisqu'aucune fleur d'aucune sorte ne poussait à proximité du promontoire rocheux et qu'aucune gravure ne rappelait le lys sur la statue elle-même, mais il persistait à la nommer ainsi. Seulement, une fois n'étant pas coutume, sa main se crispa sur son arbalète dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise ça ?! Son arme était assez précise pour atteindre un Faucon en plein vol, comme toutes ses semblables. Alors un Laguz non transformé et qui pissait encore le sang… Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais d'un seul coup, je regrettais d'avoir demandé à mes lieutenants de partir.

- Hum… Calmez-vous, Jeld. S'il vous plait, tentais-je.

Il y eut un « tonc » bizarre et l'ermite s'immobilisa, ses traits se décrispant petit à petit, avant qu'il ne tombe en avant sans un cri. Je levais la tête et vit Ulki et Janaff, qui tenaient encore plusieurs pierres de belle taille dans les bras.

- Vous non plus, vous allez pas bien ! dis-je. Vous auriez pu le tuer !

- C'était toi ou lui, chef.

En fait, j'étais plutôt soulagé qu'ils m'aient désobéi, mais hors de question de le montrer. Déjà qu'ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, si en plus je les encourageais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, chef ? demanda Ulki.

- On s'en va, répondis-je. Phoenicis n'attendra pas plus longtemps.

* * *

**Merci à tous de continuer à nous suivre, et n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous appréciez :] Prochain chapitre dans une semaine, écrit par Lot!**

**Strider.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut les pokémons! =D  
**

**Merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent et attendent encore (avec impatience je n'en doute pas) la rencontre -pour ne pas dire la collision x) -entre les deux univers.**

**Et un grand merci pour Mimi70, dont les reviews sont toujours accueillies avec un grand plaisir =)**

**Finie la parlotte, bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : une flamme dans la nuit froide.**

Je me collai un peu plus contre le radiateur. Malgré tous mes efforts, mes doigts et mes lèvres demeuraient bleus, glacés. Les températures avaient brusquement chuté dans le courant de la semaine, et depuis, il m'était impossible de me réchauffer.

Assise par terre, le dos collé au chauffage, je parvenais à garder tout juste assez de chaleur pour ne pas grelotter, tentant de me concentrer sur mes révisions.

Les feuilles s'étalaient devant moi, en une suite compliquée de schémas, de sigle, d'annotation. Je ne comprenais pas le sens qu'ils renfermaient. Enfin si, je comprenais, mais je n'en comprenais pas l'intérêt. À quoi bon savoir que ce qui différenciait un homme d'un autre, en dehors de sa culture et son passé, était son ADN ? Leurs histoires de gènes, de codons, d'ARN, ou encore de mutations n'avaient aucun sens pour moi. Je n'étais pas hermétique à ce genre de connaissance, non. Je n'allais pas réfuter ce que des hommes bien plus intelligents que moi avaient découvert, expérimenté, prouvé et réprouvé, et les croyances de mon peuple, que les aînés m'avaient inculqués, ne les ne les rejetaient, même si elles ne les corroboraient pas non plus. Dire qu'elle était la part de vrai ou de faux, n'était pas mon rôle. Y croire était ce qui me permettait d'avancer, aussi ne prendrai-je pas le risque de les réduire à néant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne changeait rien au fait que je ne comprenais rien à ces cours! J'avais beau lire et relire mes prises de notes, feuilleter le bouquin de sciences naturelles, c'était un vrai charabia de mots savants et d'expériences sortes de je ne savais où.

Je n'avais jamais été une élève exceptionnelle, et à l'école de la réserve, les cours n'étaient pas aussi complexes, et les études bien plus simples. Je préférai aux sciences et aux savoirs compliqués l'imagination et la création. Je n'étais pas une intellectuelle, mais une manuelle. Pourtant, je bataillais ferme depuis le début pour maintenir mes notes au dessus de la moyenne, autant pour ne pas me sentir idiote et incapable, que pour ne pas avoir le professeur Xavier sur le dos. Il avait été clair sur ce point lors de mon arrivée, tous les élèves devaient avoir des résultats scolaires convenables. Aussi m'efforçai-je de comprendre ces satanées cours, pour ne pas lui donner l'occasion de me faire la moindre remontrance.

Mais au bout d'un moment, lassée, je finis par laisser mes bras retomber, éparpillant les quelques feuillets que j'étudiais en espérant y trouver la clé de mes problèmes. J'attrapai les bords de la couverture qui me couvrait les épaules et la resserrai autour de moi. Je plongeai le nez dans le tissu épais et y frottait mon visage, à la recherche de réconfort, tentant d'y percevoir les dernière fragrances d'un parfum perdu, mais qui habitait aujourd'hui encore mes souvenirs. Je cherchais le parfum des temps anciens qui avait bercé ma jeunesse. Celui de Shimasani, ma grand-mère elle m'avait tissé cette couverture, et m'en avait couverte lors de ma naissance. Elle y avait brodé les quatre directions, chacune dans sa couleur respective : bleu pour le nord orange pour l'ouest pourpre pour le sud jaune pour l'est. Au centre de leur ensemble s'étalait la croix de vie.

Elle me l'avait faite pour que je puisse marcherjusqu'au vieil âge sur la piste de la beauté, qui me mènerait à travers une vie longue et harmonieuse, pour finalement retourner à la nature, une fois arrivée à la fin du chemin. C'était elle qui m'avait appris les principes de l'Ozho, qui m'avait appris le fragile équilibre du feu et de la terre, de l'eau et de l'air, de la lumière qui m'habitaient. Elle qui m'avait enseigné comment rester en bonne santé, tant physique que mentale, et surtout comment faire pour que chacun de mes pas suive la _nahaga_, la Voie qui menait à la joie.

Qu'aurait-elle dit si elle avait encore était là ? Elle nous avait quitté, et était partie vers le Nord, descendant la longue falaise de sable*, voilà bien des années. Elle qui avait tant fait pour que je puisse vivre en bonne santé, qu'aurait-elle fait en voyant que la maladie me rongeait ? M'aurait-elle abandonnée elle aussi, ou aurait-elle continué de chanter pour moi, jusqu'à m'en rendre l'harmonie ?

Cela importait peu, car j'étais perdue désormais. On n'avait pas sut me soigner, et depuis que tout espoir avait été abandonné, je n'avais eu de cesse de m'éloigner un peu plus chaque jour de l'état d'Ozho. Je m'étais renfermée sur moi-même, je ne faisais plus confiance à qui que ce soit, je rompais sciemment tout ce qui me rattachai encore à l'équilibre que je pouvais avoir avec mon environnement. Je m'écartai du chemin de la beauté, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'avais quittai mon désert, là où tout me retenait, et je ne pouvais pas me défendre contre le monde extérieur. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de rompre les ponts et me reclure sur mon îlot solitaire.

La gêne dans ma poitrine revint. Elle me faisait mal autant qu'elle m'agaçait, pulsant à longueur de journée, et s'éveillant violemment par moment. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, pourquoi elle s'était enracinée en moi. Je la subissais, attendant qu'elle s'en aille d'elle-même.

Je posai mon front dans ma main, et me mit à bouger la tête, de telle sorte que mes doigts glissent dans mes cheveux, jusqu'à l'arrière du crâne, avant de passer sous l'oreille, de revenir à leur point de départ, et de recommencer. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de me sentir rassérénée.

Puis, soupirant je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il me fallait descendre rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner. Je n'en avais nulle envie. J'avais sut les éviter ce matin en me privant de petit-déjeuner, mais là, je ne pourrais y couper.

Avec un énième soupir, je me redressai, resserrant la couverture autour de moi, ramassai les feuilles éparses et les jetai sur le bureau.

Que les week-ends étaient longs. Dans le désert, jamais je ne me serais autant ennuyée en toute une vie qu'en un mois passé à l'institut. Je songeai avec nostalgie à chez moi, à l'époque où j'étais encore toute petite, où ma vie était encore belle, sans nuages et sans la marque de Coyote.

En ces temps, peu m'importaient les études, la solitude. Je courais les plaines arides, tentant de rattraper dans sa course l'aigle qui planait haut dans le ciel, ou pourchassant les autres enfants dans de folles parties de cache-cache, du lever jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

J'escaladais les falaises de pierre rouge, avec pour seule sécurité la force de mes bras me maintenant à la paroi rocheuse. J'avais arrêté de compter depuis bien longtemps le nombre incalculable de fois où mes frères et moi étions rentrés, les genoux et les doigts écorchés, couverts de poussière, pour nous faire incendier par notre mère. Elle nous grondait toujours, nos menaçait des pires catastrophes qui pourraient nous arriver si nous tombions, faisant planer sur nos têtes la chute qui finirait par nous enlever à cette terre. Elle nous grondait, et finissait toujours par nous serrer dans ses bras, nous embrasser en nous répétant à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour nous, à quel point elle nous aimait. Elle nous essuyait alors le visage avec une serviette humide, pansait nos plaies, et nous préparait des tartines au miel ou de petits gâteaux.

J'assistais aux entraînements de mes frères, à qui notre père enseignait les arts anciens du combat, que nos ancêtres nous avaient fait parvenir en les inculquant à leurs fils, qui a leur tour les avaient transmis aux leurs. J'avais eu droit à plusieurs reprises d'y participer, mais uniquement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'apprendre à esquiver, feinter ou parer; je n'avais pas eu droit d'apprendre à frapper, car mon père me disait toujours que, moi plus que quiconque, je ne devais pas faire mal à autrui, même pour me défendre. J'avais donc travaillé mon agilité et ma vitesse pour être capable, comme l'oiseau, de fuir sans jamais avoir à donner le moindre coup.

J'allais aider oncle Kilchii au haras. Il dressait et s'occupait des chevaux de la réserve, et en possédait plusieurs, qu'il montait lors des spectacles équestres qu'il organisait pour les touristes blancs. C'était un voltigeur hors-pair, le meilleur pour moi. Il avait commencé à m'apprendre son art. Grâce à lui, je savais monter un cheval à cru, avec pour selle un tapis, et pour rênes mes mains dans la crinière de ma monture. J'avais aussi entamé le difficile apprentissage qui consistait à monter sur le dos d'un cheval en pleine course, mais jamais je ne pus en voir le bout, ni même obtenir le moindre résultat.

Un petit sourire fit frémir mes lèvres, avant de s'effacer face à la gêne qui pulsa en mon sein. C'était du passé. Avant même que je ne sois obligée de quitter la réserve, ce temps là était révolu depuis longtemps déjà. J'avais continué de courir les plaines et de grimper les falaises, mais seule, et je n'avais plus eu le droit d'assister aux entraînements de mes frères, ni même d'approcher les chevaux. Au moins avais-je pu continuer de m'occuper un peu.

Désespérée, je me décidai à sortir. Après tout, je pourrais bien supporter, avec difficulté certes, la présence des autres une heure durant.

Les conversations allaient bon train, remplissant la salle d'une cacophonie de plus en plus insupportable. Je n'avais jamais eu de patience, et ces repas à rallonge et bruyants épuisaient le peu dont j'étais capable.

La petite terreur piaillait depuis le début, riant et s'exclamant à la moindre occasion, c'est-à-dire pour un rien. Le Bleuet avait fait son tour habituel, se téléportant d'un bout à l'autre de la table pour se servir dans chaque plat, emplissant l'air de ses nuages de souffre nauséabondes. La fille aux explosifs avait lancé une de ses billes explosives, me faisant sursauter, manquant me faire hurler. Et tous discutaient à qui mieux-mieux, toujours plus fort, toujours plus enthousiastes. Ils m'usaient.

Seuls les professeurs restaient tranquilles, posés dans leurs conversations, qu'ils entretenaient d'une voix paisible. Je les avais écouté, et avait perçut des brides de conversations inquiétantes. Ils parlaient avec insistance sur les nouveaux arrivants, soit le fils-à-papa, la fille-serpent, la terreur et moi-même. Et je n'aimais pas cela.

J'interceptai un regard que me lança l'homme aux griffes, le dénommé Logan. Il se tramait quelque, et cela ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

Enfin, tous eurent terminé de s'empiffrer. J'attendais cet instant pour sortir de la salle et retourner à l'abri de ma chambre, aussi me levai-je prestement et m'apprêtai à sortir.

- Sialey, pourrais-tu nous accompagner au salon ? demanda le professeur Xavier.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil soupçonneux. Tout cela ne me disait rien qui vaille et sentait le traquenard. Mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? J'acquiesçai et allai attendre dans le couloir, adossé au mur, bras croisé et tête baissée. Les autres sortir de la salle, avec leurs habituels bavardages, quelques coups d'œil dans ma direction, avant de disparaitre au coin du couloir. L'homme chauve en fauteuil roulant sortit à son tour, suivit de la femme à la peau noire et aux cheveux blancs, du gorille bleu, de la fille aux cheveux flamboyant et de l'homme aux griffes d'acier. Un beau défilé. Je les laissai passer devant, et remarquai que la fille serpent, le fils-à-papa et la petite terreur étaient eux aussi de la partie.

Cela promettait.

Les professeurs nous firent entrer dans le salon et nous invitèrent à nous installer dans le canapé en face d'eux. Les trois autres s'assirent. Voyant que j'hésitai à en faire autant, Barbara tapota la place à côté d'elle, un grand sourire sur le visage. Enfin tapoter… Je crus un instant que le canapé allait s'effondrer sous eux et les coussins exploser.

- Viens Pocahontas, assis-toi !

Je la dévisageai, peinant à y croire. Elle m'avait appelée Pocahontas ! Furieuse, je jetai un regard meurtrier à ce sale petite pédant, qui s'étrangla et déglutit avec difficulté, tandis que la lamie gloussait, une main devant la bouche.

- Barbara, ne donne pas de surnom aux gens sans leur demander s'ils sont d'accord, la réprimanda le gorille. Ce n'est pas poli.

- Pardon, fit la petite fille, penaude.

Je grimaçai, avant de m'installer sur l'accoudoir les bras croisé sur la poitrine: hors de question que je me retrouve coincée entre Peter et Barbara.

- Bien. Je souhaitais vous faire part d'une décision que nous avons prise, vos professeurs et moi. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que chacun de vous soit placé sous la tutelle d'un professeur particulier. Ces tuteurs auront pour rôle de vous entraîner, et de vous apprendre non seulement à contrôler vos pouvoirs, mais avant tout à vous défendre. Lorsqu'ils vous jugeront prêts, vous rejoindrez les autres élèves pour continuer votre entraînement et prendre part aux missions.

Je me crispai. Il n'allait tout de même pas… Il était hors de question que je continue de jouer à leur jeu, que j'utilise ma malédiction pour me battre. Et me placer sous la coupe d'un « professeur particulier » ne me ferait pas changer d'avis !

Je détaillai chacun des enseignants de l'institut, tentant de deviner lequel je devrais supporter. La femme tempête ? Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant en elle. Je la trouvai indéniablement belle, et la grâce qu'elle dégageait me paraissait surnaturelle. Mais l'idée qu'elle puisse contrôler les pouvoirs du ciel me terrifiait. Contrôler la nature était dangereux, allait contre l'équilibre des éléments. Je ne voulais pas d'elle.

Le gorille bleu ? Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait déjà la charge de la petite terreur, et je doutais que cela change. C'était tout aussi bien. Avoir pour tuteur un être dont je ne savais dire s'il était humain ou animal, très peu pour moi.

L'homme aux griffes ? Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le courant de la semaine, j'avais dut tolérer sa présence tous les matins au petit-déjeuner. Mon moment de quiétude, envolé. Ma solitude si difficilement obtenue, évaporée. Et plus le temps passé, plus l'impression qu'il avait laissé derrière lui bien des décennies grandissait. Bien plus qu'il n'en paraissait. Et puis, il ne cessait de me faire penser à un loup, tantôt solitaire, tantôt chef veillant sur sa meute. Je ne craignais pas les loups, je ne les confondais pas aux coyotes, qu'eux même je n'associais pas à l'esprit maléfique qui prenait leur forme. Mais le loup était pour nous annonciateur de changement. Et je craignais de découvrir ce qui allait encore change dans ma vie, car je n'espérai plus que quelque chose de positif vienne la marquer et la transformer.

La fille aux cheveux de feu ? Elle avait le même pouvoir que le professeur Xavier. Elle aussi tenterait de s'introduire dans le sanctuaire bafoué de mon âme, ou pire encore. Elle avait beau avoir un air bienveillant placardé sur le visage, je ne faisais pas confiance a une femme capable de lire et contrôler les pensées. Je refusais catégoriquement de finir avec elle !

- Ça veut dire que je pourrais plus jouer avec Hank ? fis le petit monstre à côté de moi d'une toute petite voix.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et vis sa petite bouille toute triste, ses grands yeux lui dévorant le visage. Une apparence de petit bout de chou qui cachait bien sa force destructrice et son tempérament ravageur. Comme quoi les apparences n'étaient que tromperie… Disais-je alors que je passais mon temps à me cacher derrière une illusion.

- Non Barbara, rassure-toi, sourit doucement l'homme chauve. Hank restera ton précepteur. Et bien entendu, il est hors de question que tu t'entraîne avec les autres élèves pour le moment.

- Youpi ! s'écria la gamine en levant les bras en l'air.

Le pédant et moi nous écartâmes vivement. Son petit poing passa à quelques centimètres de mon épaule, et je ne pus que trembler à l'idée de ce qui se serait passé si je ne l'avais pas évité de justesse : elle m'aurait tout bonnement déboité l'épaule. Crispée, je resserrai l'étau de mes bras autour de moi et m'éloignai d'elle autant que me le permettait l'accoudoir. Pas suffisamment à mon goût. Alors que nous nous trouvions dans une salle immense, il n'y avait que deux canapés se faisant face dans toute la pièce. Quel gâchis d'espace. Et quel dommage pour moi, car je ne pouvais dire de m'éloigner plus en allant m'assoir ailleurs.

- Grace, comme Ororo et toi semblez bien vous entendre, c'est elle qui s'occupera de ta formation.

- Je suis sûre que nous saurons travailler efficacement toutes les deux, dit la femme-tempête.

La fille-serpent acquiesça en souriant. Moi je me tendais de plus en plus car il ne restait désormais plus que deux choix possibles pour moi, et aucun des deux ne m'enchantait. Mais en y réfléchissant, aucun des quatre choix initiaux ne me plaisait.

- Sialey, tu t'entraîneras avec Logan.

Je jetai un regard méfiant à l'homme aux griffes, qui lui aussi me considérait, les mains dans les poches, l'air inébranlable. Poings serrés, je détournai les yeux, les fixant vers le ciel gris que je percevais au travers les fenêtres, et me mordis la lèvre inférieure, la pinçant et la faisant rouler entre mes dents. Alors c'était lui qui avait était désigné pour être mon « tuteur » ?

- Et enfin Peter, tu iras avec Jean.

- Et pourquoi avec elle ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'entraîner avec Logan moi ?

Je me tournai vers le fils-à-papa. Qu'est ce que cela changeait que ce soit l'un ou l'autre ? Pour moi ils se valaient tous les deux, même si je pouvais m'estimer satisfaite de ne pas être avec la manipulatrice de pensée. Le pédant eut un bref coup d'œil dans ma direction, avant de se focaliser sur le professeur Xavier.

- Je veux apprendre à me battre !

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça Peter, intervint la fille aux cheveux rouges. Nous sommes là pour apprendre le contrôle, pour utiliser au mieux nos pouvoirs et nous fondre parmi les humains, pas pour nous battre.

Je tiquai avec mépris. Le beau discours que voici !

- Jean a raison, appuya l'homme chauve. Tu es ici pour apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir avant tout, ce dont tu n'es pas encore capable, mon jeune ami. Tu n'as pas la volonté nécessaire pour contrôler tes invocations, et c'est en cela que Jean t'aidera. De plus, Logan est spécialisé dans le corps à corps, ce qui correspond le plus aux pouvoirs de Sialey, alors que ton pouvoir te place à distance des combats.

Et voilà comment l'on brise les beaux discours. Alors qu'ils prônaient la paix et nous répétaient à tout bout de champs que « nous n'étions pas là pour nous battre », ils ne cessaient de parler combat et stratégie d'attaque.

- C'est pas moi qui a besoin d'apprendre à se contrôler, grogna le pédant.

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de répondre à cette remarque empoisonnée, même si la laisser passer sans rien dire me faisait un mal de chien. Mieux valait me taire.

- Sialey maîtrise bien mieux son pouvoir que toi Peter, sans compter le fait que contrairement à toi, elle sait garder son sang-froid. Elle ne risque pas de perdre le contrôle, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Un grognement faillit m'échapper. Qui croyait-il duper ? Tous savaient que je n'avais aucune emprise sur ma malédiction. Tous, ou presque, avaient vu ce que cela donnait lorsque je perdais le peu de sang-froid que je possédais. Je m'empêchais de faire appel à ma malédiction, mais dès lors que je l'utilisais, je perdais toute notion de prudence, de peur, et les choses m'échappaient.

- Bien, maintenant que la question est réglée, je vous laisse avec vos professeurs pour l'entraînement de cet après-midi, conclut-il en sortant.

Le gorille emmena la terreur, qui trépignait d'impatience. La fille-serpent et la femme-tempête sortirent en discutant, suivies de près par le fils-à-papa et la fille aux cheveux rouges. Il ne resta plus que l'homme aux griffes et moi-même. Nous restâmes face à face, lui me considérant longuement, moi le regardant par-dessous, comme les aiguilles jumelles du Canyon de Chelly, où résidait Femme Araignée. Mais il n'y avait nulle toile d'arc-en-ciel tissée par Femme qui Change entre nous. **

Il enleva les mains de ses poches et fit un pas en avant. Je me levai d'un bond de l'accoudoir, sur le qui-vive. Il ne fit pas un geste et continua de me fixer.

Je m'écartai du canapé et commençai à me diriger vers la porte. Il ne réagit toujours pas, un sourcil haussé, l'autre froncé. Une fois arrivée devant la sortie, je me retournai, et déclarai avec autant de conviction que je le pouvais en cet instant.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'entraîner, et encore moins de me servir de ma malédiction.

Je sorti, courant presque dans le couloir.

J'étais de retour dans ma chambre, de nouveau collée au chauffage, jouant distraitement avec les différents bracelets tissés ou en cuir, garnis d'éclats de turquoise, d'améthyste et de tourmaline, de plumes taillées dans l'os, d'une effigie de Kokopelli en corne noire, et d'un petit-attrape rêve teinté en rouge, qui me ceignaient les poignets. Je les avais moi-même créé, et en retirais une grande fierté, malgré toutes les fois où l'on avait put me dire que je n'avais aucune technique et aucun talent. Je savais sculpter l'os et la corne, le bois et la pierre, tresser la corde et le cuir, pas travailler le cuivre ou l'argent, et ne connaissait rien des techniques du tufa-cast. Je faisais avec ce que je pouvais et ce que savais travailler, et cela me convenait très bien. Lorsque j'avais emménagé à l'institut, j'avais emmené avec moi tout mes outils et mes matières premières, fil, perles et pierres, soigneusement glissés dans une sacoche de cuir, elle-même rangée dans un tiroir du bureau. Mais depuis, je n'y avais plus touché. Cela faisait un moment déjà que la notion du beau m'avait échappé, et que je ne pouvais plus rien créer. Plus l'envie, plus la passion, plus la patience. Quand on ne voit plus la beauté des choses, il est difficile de la faire jaillir de nos mains.

De petits coups furent frappés à ma porte. Je fis mine de ne pas être là, et restai prostrée contre le chauffage, sans un bruit. Les coups se répétèrent, mais je n'y fis pas attention, continuant de jouer distraitement avec mes bracelets, rêvassant.

- _Petite, je sais que tu es là dedans_, fit une voix bourrue et grave.

Je sursautai violemment et jetai à la porte un regard ahuri. Je n'avais pas rêvé, on avait bien parlé Navajo ? Avec un accent à couper au couteau, mais il s'agissait bien de Navajo.

- _Qui est là ?_ demandai-je, toujours dans la langue de mes ancêtres.

- _Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors soit tu ouvres, soit je vais faire quelque chose de plus utile qu'attendre_.

J'hésitai. Qui pouvait bien savoir parler la langue du Dineh ici, mis à part moi ? Et cette voix ne me disait rien. Je l'avais déjà entendu, mais je n'arrivai pas à y mettre un visage. Je me levai, traversai la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, et allai entrouvrir la porte avec précaution. Je ne vis personne dans le couloir, et fut obligée d'ouvrir tout grand, me retrouvant nez-à-nez avec l'homme aux griffes. Je m'étais faite avoir. Je n'avais envie de voir personne, et lui encore moins que tous les autres.

- _Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de me servir de cette malédiction_.

- _Qui a parlé d'utiliser tes pouvoirs _?

Il tendit le bras et me mit entre les mains un paquet de tissu blanc, épais et un peu rêche.

- _Enfiles ça. Je t'attends au dojo. Ne traîne pas petite._

Il tourna les talons et disparut au coin du couloir. Je restai sur le seuil, ne sachant trop quoi faire, ni quoi penser.

Cet homme savait parler Navajo.

Je finis par rentrer à l'abri, m'assis sur le lit, et déballai le paquet qu'il m'avait remis. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon simple et assez raide, ainsi que d'une sorte de chemise étrange, qui se fermait par une ceinture blanche. Je mis un moment à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un kimono, de ceux que portaient les judokas ou les karatékas. Et qu'étais-je censée en faire ? Le porter, oui, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que cet homme avait derrière la tête ?

Je me refusai de jouer au jeu de l'institut, et de les laisser me transformer en arme. J'étais déjà trop dangereuse pour laisser à ma malédiction la possibilité de se développer, voir pour apprendre à en user. Mais la curiosité me dévorait. L'homme aux griffes, Logan, avait suggéré qu'il n'était pas question d'utiliser ce qu'ils nommaient pouvoirs. Et je ne voyais pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Car pour qu'elle autre chose aurait-il put m'entraîner ? La couture ? Au souvenir de ses griffes, il était clair que non.

Avec un soupir résigné devant ma faiblesse, j'ôtai mon collier, mes boucles d'oreilles et ma bague, mais je gardai la montre et mes bracelets. Je n'enlevai la première que pour dormir et me laver, les seconds, jamais ne me quittaient. J'avais trop besoin de leur contact pour me rassurer.

Puis je me levai et aller vers le grand miroir qui faisait face au lit. Mon pull de laine bleu outremer était décidément trop grand pour moi. Il descendait presque au niveau des genoux sur mon pantalon blanc, et ne cessait de glisser le long de mes bras, me dénudant perpétuellement l'épaule, tandis que les manches trop longues couvraient mes mains. Il était trop grand, mais il me tenait chaud et je l'aimai trop pour arrêter de le mettre, aussi portai-je un petit débardeur blanc à fines bretelles au-dessous. Je me déshabillai, posant soigneusement les vêtements sur le dossier d'une chaise, et finis par enfiler le kimono. Le tissu était raide et désagréable, j'avais vraiment l'air plouc là-dedans, et surtout j'avais froid. Je finis par rassembler la masse épaisse de mes cheveux, que je nouais en une longue tresse.

Je poussai un second soupir et, la mort dans l'âme, pris ma direction du dojo, qui m'était tout à fait inconnue.

Lorsque j'entrai, je fus saisit par l'odeur de transpiration qui flottait dans l'air, qu'un nettoyant senteur Bois de Pin ne parvenait pas à faire disparaitre.

Je n'étais jamais venue ici, et je fus assez surprise, ignorant totalement l'existence d'un dojo entre les murs de l'institut. Plusieurs tatamis jaunes et rouges s'étalaient devant moi, en un large tapis matelassé. Tout un mur, à gauche de la salle, était occupé par des étagères portant divers équipements, allant des altères aux sabres de bois, en passant par les punching-balls et les protections. L'homme aux griffes s'y attelait et en sortit se qui ressemblait à des gants de boxe, mais de forme rectangulaire et plats. Pas très pratique pour frapper.

Il se tourna vers moi, et un fin sourire détendit ses traits sévères.

- _Bien, maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir commencer._

- _Où avez vous appris la langue du Dineh ?_ demandai-je sans cérémonie.

- _Repose-moi la question quand on sera plus intime, tu veux?_

Je tiquai au mot intime. Je n'étais pas là pour faire ami-ami. Quelle idiote j'avais été de me laisser prendre au piège. Il avait fait exprès de parler Navajo pour me faire venir jusqu'à lui, et me maintenait sous son emprise avec ma foutue curiosité.

- _Tu devrais enlever ça_.

Il fit un mouvement vers mes bracelets et la grosse montre noire qui me ceignaient les poignets. Je continuai de le fixer, sans rien répondre, et il finit par hausser les épaules face à mon mutisme.

- Allez, fais moi quelques tours de piste, dit-il en revenant à l'anglais. On enchainera avec des étirements.

Je courus durant un quart d'heure, sentant agréablement le froid me quitter, tandis que mon corps s'échauffait et que mes muscles roulaient sous ma peau. Logan, debout au centre des tatamis, m'exhortait à toujours aller plus vite, puis à garder le rythme une fois que je fus assez rapide pour lui, ne cessant de me prodiguer des conseils sur ma respiration ou mes foulées. Je savais tout cela, pas besoin de me le rabâcher.

Mais lorsqu'il me cria de sauter dix fois sur place en ramenant mes genoux au niveau de la poitrine, je fus un tantinet déstabilisée. Et plus encore quand il m'ordonna de fléchir les genoux, le dos droits, les bras tendus devant, toutes les dix secondes, avant d'enchaîner avec une série de roulades et roues. Ma cadence s'en trouva brisée et je peinai à retrouver mon rythme, et surtout ma respiration. Lorsqu'il me fit signe de m'arrêtai, je me pliai en deux, mains sur les cuisses, le souffle court. J'étais capable de courir plus d'une heure sans me fatiguer, et là, trente minutes de course et j'étais à bout.

- Tu es endurante petite, mais à la moindre perturbation de ton rythme, tu es perdue et tu ne sais plus respirer. Ne va pas croire qu'en plein combat, ton adversaire va te laisser imposer ton rythme sans te réserver des surprises. Tu dois apprendre à t'adapter.

Je lui lançai un regard venimeux, avant de fixer obstinément le sol à mes pieds.

- Je ne veux pas me battre, haletai-je.

- Mais on ne te laissera peut être pas le choix. Comment tu comptes faire si on vient à t'attaquer ?

- Je fuirais.

- Bonne idée, comme ça l'autre n'aura qu'à te poignarder dans le dos.

Je ne répondis rien. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il était comme les autres. Je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le droit de me défendre si cela impliquait de faire mal à autrui. Je n'en avais pas le droit, ce n'était pas mon rôle.

- Écoute petite, tu n'es plus dans ta réserve, ta famille n'est plus là pour te protéger. Je suppose qu'on t'a appris que tu n'avais pas le droit de frapper parce que ce n'était pas à toi de te défendre, que tu devais fuir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le faire à ta place et te sauver. Ça ne marche pas comme ça dans la vraie vie.

Je relevai la tête, surprise. Il n'était pas censé savoir ça. La colère que je découvris dans ses yeux m'inquiéta, mais elle laisse vite place à quelque chose de plus doux, que je n'identifiai pas. Il s'avança vers moi et me considéra longuement, lui me dominant de toute sa taille, moi pliée en deux.

- Je ne suis pas là pour t'apprendre à te battre, petite, mais à te défendre. Malheureusement pour toi, la meilleure défense n'est pas la fuite, mais l'attaque.

Je baissai de nouveau la tête, découragée, et je sursautai quand il me tendit la main.

- Tu tiens vraiment à rester un petit oiseau sans défense ?

Cet homme… il n'était pas comme les autres en fin de compte. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me méfier de lui, mais il semblait en savoir long sur le Dineh, assez pour me comprendre, et user des mots qui m'atteindraient. Contrairement aux discours du professeur Xavier, cela ne me dérangea pas, car je savais que lui n'allait pas les chercher dans mon esprit.

Non, je ne voulais plus être le petit oiseau tombé du nid, perdu et effrayé, mais je ne voulais pas non plus aller à l'encontre des principes que l'on m'avait enseigné. D'un autre côté, je les avais déjà enfreints, j'avais dépassé la limite de non-retour parmi les miens. Je restai Navajo dans mon cœur, tout en sachant que le Dineh m'avait rejetée, malgré tous mes efforts pour rester dans la voie qui m'était destinée. Peut être un autre chemin était-il possible. Peut être y avait-il un moyen de contourner les règle sans les bafouer une fois de plus.

J'ignorai l'aide qu'il me proposait pour me redresser, mais le remerciai d'un rapide hochement de tête. Il sourit, et me fit signe de reprendre.

Nous enchaînâmes avec des exercices de musculations et de gainage. Je remerciai intérieurement l'oncle Kilchii pour son obstination et sa détermination à me refuser le droit de monter à cheval tant que je n'avais pas pris un peu plus de muscles. Sans compter les nombreuses heures passées à rester accrochée à une paroi rocheuse à la force des bras. Je n'avais pas des biceps ou des abdos en béton, mais au moins ne me lâchèrent-ils qu'au bout de la quinzaine de pompes et des cinq minutes de gainage.

J'eu beaucoup plus de mal avec les étirements et les exercices de souplesse, et j'eu toutes les difficultés du monde pour ne pas grimacer. Je n'étais absolument pas souple, et descendais à peine plus loin que les genoux. Mon père me l'avait souvent fait remarquer, mais jamais je n'y avais prêté la moindre importance. Assise à terre, les jambes écartées, j'essayai d'aller le plus loin possible et d'allonger le buste sur les tatamis en allant chercher vers l'avant, ou sur mes jambes en me penchant sur le côté. Autant dire que j'étais loin d'y arriver. J'étais incapable de dépasser le blocage qui me coinçait au niveau des hanches, sans compter que j'avais la sensation qu'on m'écartelait.

- Respire petite, ne te crispe pas.

J'obéis, et inspirai profondément, avant d'expirer doucement, lentement, tout en m'abaissant. Mes muscles résistèrent moins et me laissèrent avancer de quelques centimètres. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais une vraie satisfaction pour moi.

- Il va falloir travailler ta souplesse. Si tu es raide comme un piquet, tu n'arriveras pas à grand-chose.

Je ne dis rien, et me contentai de me relever quand il me fit signe de le rejoindre. J'étais lessivée. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre d'entraînement. Courir sans s'arrêter n'avait rien à voir avec tous ces exercices, aussi divers que variés. Mon corps tremblait légèrement marqué par les efforts incongrus que je lui avais demandé, et chose rare, je transpirai abondamment, des perles de sueurs coulant le long de mon visage. Je ne demandai plus qu'une chose, pouvoir prendre une bonne douche et me couchai sans plus attendre. L'homme aux griffes n'avait plus qu'à me congédier. Chose qu'il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de faire, car je le vis avec dépit saisir une sorte de bouclier de mousse plat, qu'il plaça devant lui.

- Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Je ne bronchai pas et le considérai avec perplexité, ne voyant vraiment pas l'intérêt de frapper un bloc de mousse. Il m'interrogea du regard, et finis par m'adresser un sourire amusé.

- On ne va pas s'arrêter aux échauffements. Allez, fais moi voir ce que tu sais faire avec tes poings et tes pieds.

Je finis par m'exécuter, donnant mollement un coup de poing, puis un autre, avant d'envoyer le pied, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Je recommençai, y mettant plus de force et de vitesse. Plus de hargne aussi. Bien malgré moi, je me mis à frapper avec toute la violence dont j'étais capable, que je refoulai en moi depuis des lustres. Une violence que j'exprimais de moi-même pour la première fois, sans qu'un voile noir ne couvre mes pensées et mes yeux. Je savais que je ne devais pas, que c'était mal, mais il fallait que je la fasse sortir, avant qu'elle ne m'étouffe. Je sentis une boule de colère enfler au creux mon ventre, et se déverser dans mes bras et mes jambes. La fatigue reflua, emportée par le flot de sentiments et d'émotions qui m'opprimaient depuis trop longtemps, et que je laissai s'écouler hors de moi, se déverser et se briser sur le bloc de mousse.

Un cri de rage amère m'échappa alors que je donnai un énième coup, et tous ceux qui suivirent furent ponctués d'une exclamation colérique. Je me défoulai, crachant tout ce qui me pesait, me déchargeait de ce poids qui m'alourdissait.

Je n'aurais sut dire combien de temps s'écoula ainsi. Je finis par m'écrouler, tombant à genou, la respiration courte, tremblante et totalement vidée. Je restai prostrée sur le tapis, tentant de reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits.

- Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

Je levai la tête. Logan se tenait bien droit, debout devant moi. Je compris enfin pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. J'aurais dut lui en vouloir de m'avoir ainsi poussée dans mes retranchements, de m'avoir forcée à exprimer ma colère et aller à l'encontre des règles que l'on m'avait inculquées. Pourtant, je me sentais… comment dire ? Mieux. C'était étrange à dire, mais oui, je me sentais mieux, plus légère.

Il posa le bouclier de mousse au sol, et me tendis une main secourable. J'hésitai une seconde, avant de la prendre. Elle me parut un peu rude, alors qu'il refermait ses doigts autour des miens et m'aidait à me relever, mais sa peau était chaude et agréablement douce. Ce fut lorsque cette pensée m'effleura l'esprit que je m'aperçus que depuis de nombreux mois, je n'avais pas touché une seule personne. Je n'avais pas eu le moindre contact tactile avec qui que se soit, alors qu'autrefois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toucher ce qui m'entourait, qu'il s'agisse de personnes ou d'objets.

- C'est pas mal. Il va falloir travailler ta coordination, mais tu as déjà un bon jeu de jambe. Demain, on commencera à voir quelques gestes défensifs, si tu es d'accord.

J'acquiesçai en silence. Au moins ne me forcerai-il pas à user de ma malédiction. Du moins pas tout de suite.

- Allez file maintenant. On se retrouve demain, même lieu même heure.

Je ne me fis pas prier, et sorti du dojo aussi vite que me le permettait mon corps fatigué. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi, et vis l'homme aux griffes ranger le matériel, sans plus me prêter la moindre attention.

Je tournai définitivement les talons et me hâtai de remonter à l'abri de ma chambre.

Une fois la porte refermée et verrouillée derrière moi, je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Tout mon corps tremblait, je me sentais complètement vide. J'étais fatiguée, prête à m'endormir sur place. J'étais fatiguée, mais contrairement à celle qui m'assaillait depuis des lustres, c'était une bonne fatigue. Je me sentais bien, presque reposée. Peut être ne ferai-je pas de rêves cette nuit, songeai-je avec espoir.

Espoir? Je fixai le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts, surprise d'espérer quelque chose.

Était-ce un signe, une flamme dans la nuit froide ?

* * *

*Les Navajos ne se préoccupent pas d'une éventuelle survie de l'individu après sa mort. Ils ont une vague idée d'une vie après la vie, qui se déroulerait dans un monde souterrain situé au Nord, que l'on atteindrait par une piste descendant une falaise de sable.

_Source :_ _ agoras. / regard_eloigne/2006/10/la_voie_de_la_b_ _

**Des aiguilles jumelles dressées dans le Canyon de Chelly, en Arizona, ont une grande importance pour le peuple Navajo, car c'est ici qu'habiterait une de leurs principales divinités, la Femme Araignée. Selon la légende, celle-ci aurait transmis son art du tissage à la Femme qui Change. Cette autre divinité à l'origine, elle, de la création des Navajos aurait filé une toile d'arcs-en-ciel entre les deux pics et les parois qui les entourent.

_Source : Wikipédia article : Navajos section : spiritualité_

* * *

**Voilà voilà, encore un chapitre qui se clôture! ^^  
Vous tenez le rythme? x)_  
_**

**Pour répondre à une remarque de Mimi, et sans doute et l'impression de plusieurs personnes à l'encontre de Sialey, oui elle fait la fille antipathique, qui voit le mal partout et passe son temps à se plaindre. Mais je dois avouer qu'avec elle, j'avais envie de changer et de casser les codes de l'héroïne de fanfiction super drôle ou attachante.  
Donc oui, elle passe son temps à se plaindre et est un vrai glaçon x)**

**Enfin, j'espère que ça ne vous rebute pas et ne gâche pas votre plaisir de lire notre fiction =)**

**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de Strider!  
(promis, on arrive bientôt au crossover ;) )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooops je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard, je suis en révisions intensives pour les concours et la publication de ce septième chapitre m'était un peu sortie de la tête... mais donc le voilà qui arrive, et on y retrouve Tibarn :]**

**De plus, suite à la demande de P'tite mimi -que je remercie de sa review au passage-, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de faire un rappel des derniers évènements de Tellius, pour ceux qui n'y connaitraient rien ou qui n'auraient pas connu _Path of Radiance_, comme moi qui ait commencé par _Radiant Dawn_.**

**Tellius était autrefois une terre comme la nôtre, peuplée par une race unique créée par la déesse Ashunera, les Zumanas. Dû à l'évolution darwinienne que nous connaissons tous (hum.), elle a fini par se différencier en Beorcs (enfants de la sagesse) et Laguz (enfants de la force). Les premiers sont des humains "normaux", et les seconds possèdent la capacité de se transformer en animaux en fonction de leur espèce. Ils gardent des attributs animaliers sous forme humaine également, plus ou moins discrets (oreilles, rayures et queue pour les Félins, ailes pour les Oiseaux, mais rien pour les Dragons).**

**Devant leurs différences, les deux peuples ne tardèrent pas à se faire la guerre, provoquant le courroux de la partie chaotique d'Ashunera, qui déclencha un déluge qui, privé de contrôle, englouti le monde entier à l'exception du continent de Tellius tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. La déesse se divisa elle-même en deux après cette tragédie, la partie de l'Ordre ne voulant plus supporter le Chaos. Celui-ci se révolta et une autre guerre s'en-suivi, durant laquelle Beorcs et Laguz se liguèrent contre le Chaos et l'enfermèrent dans un médaillon.**

**Le médaillon fut gardé durant des générations par les Hérons, qui empêchaient le Chaos de se réveiller grâce à leur chant. Mais si la guerre éclatait, il serait réveillé, et le monde détruit. C'est pourquoi Ashera, l'Odre, décréta qu'aucun conflit ne devait éclater dans les mille ans à venir. Cette promesse fut tenue un temps, mais mis au courant du pouvoir du médaillon, le roi de Daein Ashnard fit brûler la contrée des Hérons pour s'en emparer. Il fut tout de même mis à l'abri chez des Beorcs, et arriva à Criméa, hors de portée d'Ashnard.**

**Ce dernier envahi alors le pays et au terme d'une guerre plus ou moins longue réussit à récupérer le médaillon, manquant de réveiller le Chaos. Il en fut empêché par un mercenaire nommé Ike qui le tua avant que l'irréparable ne se produise. C'est durant cette guerre que Tibarn, le roi des Faucons, aida Criméa et la reine Elincia. Le médaillon revint à Mist, la soeur d'Ike. Mais les Faucons apprirent que ce n'était pas Daein, mais Begnion qui avait fait brûler Serenes, la forêt des Hérons. D'où une déclaration de guerre à l'encontre de l'empire, guerre racontée dans cette fic même.**

**J'espère que c'est assez clair; dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à demander des infos supplémentaires :] Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Silence de mort

Je su rien qu'en posant un pied au sol qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Phoenicis était la plus grande île de l'archipel situé au sud de Tellius, mais sa superficie n'en était pas moins petite. Quiconque s'en approchait était immédiatement repéré, d'où qu'il vienne, et accueilli comme il se devait. Hors, alors que moi et mes Faucons atterrissions sur le promontoire rocheux qui constituait plus ou moins le lieu d'atterrissage par excellence de la capitale, nous étions seuls. Il n'y avait pas un seul mouvement autour de nous. Les oiseaux eux-mêmes s'étaient tus. Nous n'avions repéré personne non plus à terre alors que nous volions. En bref, tout indiquait que Zelgius n'avait pas menti –et pour une fois, j'aurais préféré me tromper. Je me tournai vers Janaff, qui me confirma d'un hochement de tête que nous étions seuls.

- Ecoutez, dis-je à mes hommes qui trépignaient d'impatience. Nous avons tous des êtres chers qui attendent en bas. Mais il est hors de question d'y aller sans être informés de ce qu'il s'est passé, compris ? Ulki, prends trois Faucons avec toi et va vérifier l'état de la ville. Nous vous attendrons ici. En cas de problème, n'engagez surtout pas le combat.

Mon lieutenant acquiesça et se retourna pour pointer trois soldats du doigt, avant de s'envoler avec eux en direction de la citadelle de Phoenicis. Je les regardai s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'ils amorcent leur descente et disparaissent dans les épaisses frondaisons de l'île, au milieu desquelles étaient bâties les premiers abris. Le palais en lui-même se trouvait beaucoup plus en hauteur, mais plus loin aussi, et pour glaner des informations sur la situation il n'était nul besoin de perdre du temps à le rejoindre. De fait, la cité s'étendait au pied du Taniquetil, le plus haut sommet de l'archipel, et les habitations s'élevaient au fur et à mesure de la richesse de leurs propriétaires. Le palais était taillé dans le roc aux trois quarts de la montagne. D'aucuns disaient que c'était des géants qui avaient effectué ce travail titanesque, mais alors pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait si petit ? Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de tailleurs de pierre d'exception qui y avaient trouvé un bon terrain d'entrainement. Enfin ça, seul Deghinsea le savait, mais le roi des Dragons partageait rarement ses connaissances.

Quand Ulki fut hors de vue, je m'approchai d'une des colonnes de pierre qui entouraient le plateau en boitillant et m'y adossai avec soulagement. Quand je saignais encore, ma jambe était engourdie, et je ne ressentais pratiquement rien. Mais maintenant que l'ermite avait appliqué sa « médecine », si on peut appeler comme cela de la cautérisation sauvage à coups de torche, ma cuisse m'élançait au plus haut point. Je sentais même une légère odeur de brûlé quand je bougeais trop. Ça m'apprendrait à faire confiance à un fou… Du coin de l'œil, je vis Janaff se rapprocher furtivement. Ça le démangeait de me soutenir ou de me proposer de m'asseoir, c'était visible. Je lui adressai un sourire rassurant et me redressai un peu, histoire de ne pas faire trop négligé. Mais il n'était pas le seul à manifester des signes d'impatience : les autres Faucons trépignaient sur place, chuchotant entre eux et serrant les poings. Ils n'admettaient sans doute pas que je puisse les faire attendre alors que le sort de leurs proches se jouait peut-être encore en ce moment. Mais avec nos effectifs diminués par Zelgius et ses archers, les Corbeaux étaient en large supériorité numérique, et n'auraient aucun mal à nous dominer si nous foncions sans réfléchir.

Ce dont j'étais tout de même à peu près sûr, c'était que même si la ville avait été rasée, il restait des survivants. Au moins Reyson, le prince Héron qui avait accepté mon invitation de séjour. Aucun Laguz ne toucherait jamais un Héron, quels que soient les ordres qu'on lui eut donné, et Neasala moins qu'aucun autre. Depuis trois ans, il faisait la cour à Leanne, la sœur de Reyson. Le tuer aurait jeté un froid dans leurs relations… déjà qu'avec sa trahison il aurait du mal à se justifier, je le voyais mal aggraver son cas. Quand Caineghis serait mis au courant, Neasala pouvait être certain qu'il aurait sa tête mise à prix dans les plus brefs délais. Quoi que puisse en dire Leanne.

- Chef, m'appela Janaff. Nous avons discuté, Ulki et moi, en allant à la statue de l'ermite, et…

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, le coupais-je en haussant un sourcil. Vous n'êtes jamais allé jusqu'à la « fleur de Lys », vous me surveilliez depuis quelque coin que je ne voyais pas.

- Hum. Ça ne nous a pas empêché de discuter, tenta-t-il dans l'intention évidente de se justifier. Et… Ce que je vais dire ne va pas te plaire, mais lors de la guerre d'Ashnard, il y a trois ans, Phoenicis a déjà connu un raid.

- Par le Chevalier Noir, je sais, soupirais-je. Il venait enlever Leanne pour qu'elle chante le Galdr de la Résurrection et réveille le dieu maléfique. Lotz et beaucoup de Faucons qui auraient dû vivre encore de longues années y ont laissé la vie.

- Oui, confirma Janaff. Et voilà que maintenant, alors que la guerre est à peine entamée, nous connaissons le même drame. Je crois qu'il faudrait prendre des dispositions pour défendre l'île en l'absence de l'armée régulière.

Comme si je n'y avais pas pensé. Lotz était un de mes meilleurs hommes, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je lui avais confié la garde de Leanne, trois ans auparavant. Mais que pouvait-il faire face à un Beorc protégé par une armure invulnérable ? Il n'avait pourtant pas failli, et était mort pour elle. Dès lors, la question de la protection de l'île me trottait dans l'esprit, mais la guerre m'avait occupé, puis il avait fallu rédiger les traités de paix une fois qu'elle se fut terminée. Ceci étant évidemment accompagné de visites diplomatiques, et de régulières réunions des nations Laguz. Comme aucune guerre ne menaçait d'éclater, j'avais relégué les défenses à plus tard. Puis était arrivé Rafiel avec l'histoire du massacre de Serenes, et tout avait recommencé. Plus j'y repensais, plus je me disais que j'avais failli à mon devoir de souverain. La protection de mes sujets était mon rôle principal, après tout…

- Hors, les seuls moyens d'accéder à Phoenicis sont la téléportation et la voie aérienne, continua Janaff, les récifs nous protégeant des attaques maritimes. La première était utilisée uniquement par le Chevalier Noir, et de toute manière nous ne pouvons pas nous en protéger. Mais pour la seconde… On a retourné la question dans tous les sens, et nous avons abouti à une conclusion… intéressante.

- Tu commences à titiller ma curiosité, lui dis-je en souriant.

Janaff avait rarement besoin de se faire prier pour exposer une de ses idées, même avec moi, mais ce sourire était plus destiné aux autres Faucons qu'à lui. Tous nous regardaient depuis le début de la discussion, et puisque je doutais qu'ils nous entendent, je devais laisser croire que je n'étais pas le moins du monde inquiet pour ma ville et ses habitants.

- Eh bien, si l'armée est partie, nous ne pouvons pas contrer une attaque aérienne en envoyant nos propres forces, pas vrai ? Reste donc… euh…

Là, ça m'intriguait vraiment. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait faire hésiter le Faucon le plus bavard et vantard de l'île. Il murmura un mot puis se racla la gorge, comme si j'étais censé l'avoir entendu. Je pris appui sur ma jambe qui ne sentais pas le cramé et m'approchai de lui, lui demandant de répéter. Il toussa de nouveau avant de répondre, gêné.

- Des balistes.

Je haussai de nouveau les sourcils. Effectivement, c'était une idée aussi étrange qu'osée, et même à deux doigts d'être insultante. Si certains Faucons de haute lignée apprenaient à manier des armes de Beorc, jamais aucun n'avais touché à une arbalète ou une baliste. Ces armes étaient bien trop craintes par les Oiseaux. Le simple fait de placer des balistes sur l'île plongerait le pays dans la terreur.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux, lui dis-je. Non seulement aucun Faucon ne l'accepterait, et en plus, personne ne saurait s'en servir. Sans compter qu'il faudrait se fournir en munitions chez les Beorcs.

- C'est ce que nous nous sommes dit, Ulki et moi. On a poussé le raisonnement un peu plus loin, du coup.

Là j'étais plus apeuré qu'intrigué. Quand Janaff et Ulki « poussaient un raisonnement un peu loin », c'était d'habitude un euphémisme signifiant « ils sont devenus complètement fous ». La dernière fois qu'on m'avait dit ça, je les avais retrouvés en train d'essayer de convaincre une membre de la garde du palais de se rapprocher de moi, juste parce que je lui avais dit mot pour mot « si toutes les femmes de Phoenicis étaient aussi belles que vous, je crois que même les Beorcs envieraient les Faucons » lors du dernier passage en revue des soldats. Et à chaque fois, leurs idées empiraient.

- Criméa doit bien posséder des balistes, même si la force principale de son armée réside dans sa cavalerie. Et il apparaitrait comme normal aux yeux des Faucons qu'on en installe ici si la reine Elincia venait à… comment dire… résider à Phoenicis.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle voudrait gouverner son pays depuis une île en plein milieu de l'océan, rétorquais-je.

En fait, j'avais juste peur de comprendre où Janaff voulait en venir. J'avais rencontré Elincia une ou deux fois au cours de la guerre, et un peu plus lors des négociations qui avaient suivies. Je me devais de reconnaitre que pour une Beorc, elle était plutôt belle. Elle aimait de plus voyager dans les airs, même si c'était sur le dos de son « mange-pomme », comme disait Haar. Un hybride de licorne et de pégase, pour être plus précis. Mais de là à penser…

- Mais si Criméa et Phoenicis ne formait plus qu'une seule nation ?

Eh oui, c'était bien ce que je craignais. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains, désespéré. Un mariage politique était une chose, mais entre un roi Laguz de trois cents ans et une reine Beorc dépassant à peine la vingtaine, c'était plutôt dérangeant, voir même inconcevable.

- Janaff, je crois sincèrement qu'Ulki et toi devriez arrêter d'essayer de me marier avec la première venue.

- Mais la reine Elincia n'est pas n'importe qui ! Et si elle peut nous éviter de connaître de nouveau cette situation, je crois que tu devrais y réfléchir, chef.

- Y réfléchir, oui. Mais ne t'avise pas de prendre la moindre initiative sur le sujet, c'est compris ? dis-je sévèrement.

- Cinq sur cinq, chef !

Il ne manquait plus que ça. A présent, si Criméa se retrouvait par quelque raison que ce soit impliquée dans cette guerre, je pouvais être certain que j'aurais mes lieutenants sur le dos pour que j'aille parler à Elincia d'un projet d'union. Mais il était hors de question d'aborder le sujet avant que le conflit ne soit réglé. Et encore une fois, nous avions des problèmes plus urgents. Je tournai de nouveau mon regard vers la forêt, qui était aussi immobile qu'à notre arrivée. Quant à la cité qui se devinait sur le flanc de la montagne en face de nous, aucun mouvement n'y était perceptible. De toute manière, Janaff m'aurait prévenu si ç'avait été le cas.

L'attente devint rapidement insupportable. Soit Ulki était gentiment en train de discuter avec un ami Faucon de sa connaissance, nous délaissant totalement, soit il avait eu des ennuis. Dans le premier cas, il aurait droit à une belle engueulade à son retour, mais je priais tout de même pour que ce soit ça. Sur l'esplanade, plusieurs Faucons s'étaient assis, fatigués par la bataille et l'aller-retour que nous avions effectué en à peine une journée. La pause sur l'île de Jeld avait été trop courte pour que quiconque puisse reprendre des forces, et nous étions tous exténués. Aussi, si Ulki avait rencontré des problèmes, ça risquait de très mal se passer. J'allais ordonner qu'on se mette tout de même en route quand cinq silhouettes émergèrent des arbres, provoquant l'immédiat redressement de mes hommes, qui souhaitaient visiblement autant que moi aller par-devers eux. Je fus heureux de voir qu'aucun ne le fit, et que tous attendirent bien sagement l'atterrissage d'Ulki, des trois Faucons qu'il avait pris avec lui, et d'une quatrième dont le visage me disait vaguement quelque chose.

- Chef, commença Ulki, voici Nalehitarn, un des guets de la ville.

Je savais bien que je la connaissais. Nalehitarn avait été membre de la garde du palais, mais jugée trop tempétueuse, elle en avait été exclue au bout de deux semaines. Elle avait alors prit un poste de sentinelle sur la côte nord, la plus exposée aux éventuelles attaques. Elle avait des cheveux blonds dans lesquels se voyaient quelques mèches noires, tout comme ses plumes brunes comportaient quelques traces plus sombres elles-aussi. Du fait de son caractère et de son apparence, beaucoup pensait qu'elle avait un ancêtre Corbeau. Rien n'était sûr, mais pour une fois je croyais la rumeur. Toujours était-il qu'elle était d'habitude d'humeur joyeuse, et que rarement elle se laissait aller au désespoir, ce qui rendait sa compagnie d'autant plus agréable qu'elle était belle à regarder. Mais là, elle semblait totalement abattue, et me salua à peine quand Ulki lui fit signe de s'avancer. Voyant qu'elle était encore trop sous le choc pour parler, je m'approchai d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

- Nalehitarn, ressaisissez-vous. Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- C'était il y a quelques heures, murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête. J'étais à mon poste, comme d'habitude, quand il y a eu des cris provenant de la cité. On s'est retournés, avec les autres sentinelles, pour voir une nuée d'oiseaux noirs s'abattre sur la ville. Ils venaient de l'ouest, mais nous n'avons pas été prévenus…

- Les guetteurs devaient croire que les Corbeaux venaient en paix…

- Oui, et je l'aurais cru aussi ! On a volé à tire d'ailes vers la ville, mais c'était trop tard, nous étions trop loin… Les Corbeaux repartaient quand nous sommes arrivés, et nous n'avons pas réussi à les rattraper. Et ils… ils ont…

Elle fondit en larmes, et la suite de son récit fut beaucoup plus saccadée. Les seuls termes que je pus saisir furent « Faucons », « femmes », et « morts ». Je confiai la garde de Nalehitarn à Ulki et me retournai vers mes hommes, aussi choqués que moi. Si j'avais été seul, j'aurais sans doute laissé l'abattement me gagner, mais en l'occurrence, je n'en avais pas le droit. Je tentais d'avoir l'air aussi assuré que possible, mais l'air affolé que pris Janaff me fis comprendre que c'était raté. Tant pis, on avait plus le temps.

- Retournez auprès de vos familles. Vérifiez que vos roches, vos voisins, vos amis, sont en bonne santé. Je veux un rapport de chacun d'entre vous demain matin, à la première heure au palais. Filez.

Je n'eus pas à me répéter. Dans une cacophonie digne des plus violentes batailles, certains Faucons se transformèrent en réclamant alors que d'autres, à bout de force, partaient tels quels en direction de la cité. Mais évidemment, Janaff et Ulki restèrent à mes côtés, tout comme Nalehitarn, qui pleurait toujours malgré mon lieutenant qui tentait de la réconforter. Je me tournai vers eux, lâchant un soupir.

- Ulki, où l'as-tu trouvée ?

- Elle était dans un des hameaux au cœur de la forêt, en train de chercher des… survivants. Tibarn, tous les hommes ont été tués ! Il y avait d'autres femmes désespérées, et les enfants avaient l'air d'aller bien, mais tous les corps qui jonchaient le sol… C'était des Faucons. Certains n'étaient même pas des soldats. Il y avait aussi quelques femmes, mais en uniforme. Les Corbeaux n'ont pas frappé au hasard.

- Bien sûr que non. Neasala est assez intelligent pour savoir que sans hommes, un peuple ne peut pas perdurer, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il ne peut plus avoir d'enfants. Tu peux la porter ?

- Je suis en pleine forme physique, chef.

- Parfait. On va au palais. Les Corbeaux ne l'auront sans doute pas épargné.

Je pris appui sur ma jambe valide pour me propulser vers le haut, suivi de Janaff et d'Ulki qui portait Nalehitarn. Nous passâmes au-dessus de la forêt, où rien n'était visible sous l'épais feuillage des arbres de l'île, puis nous arrivâmes aux sols rocailleux bordant la montagne. Aucune maison ne semblait avoir souffert du raid, et les rues étaient vides, mais en y regardant attentivement je vis de nombreuses traces rougeâtres dans la poussière. Les corps avaient déjà été retirés, mais la terre n'avait pas été lavée. Plus nous montions vers le palais, plus le rouge était présent. Les Faucons avaient vraisemblablement essayé de rejoindre la citadelle pour s'y abriter ou la défendre. Dans tous les cas, alors que nous avions presque atteint le plateau taillé dans la roche destiné à l'atterrissage, nous pûmes voir les premiers morts. Il y en avait eu tellement ici que les survivants n'avaient pas pu tout nettoyer. C'est également là que se manifestèrent les premiers Faucons en vie, qui, tout comme l'avait indiqué Ulki, étaient essentiellement des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards. Les hommes qui avaient eu la chance d'être dans leur cave pour remonter une bouteille de vin ou qui s'y étaient abrités avec leur famille en voyant les Corbeaux arriver avaient survécu, et s'échinaient maintenant à aider ceux que le hasard avait moins aidé. D'autres menaient les blessés jusqu'au château, où les médecins devaient se trouver.

Quand je posai pied devant le palais, un garde courut vers moi pour me saluer. Je ne compris pourquoi il ne volait plutôt pas seulement quand je vis que la moitié de son aile droite avait été arrachée. Une longue et profonde balafre couvrait son torse nu, mais il se tenait tout de même bien droit, au garde-à-vous, sans faillir. Je connaissais peu de gens capables de tenir debout après avoir reçu de telles blessures, et pourtant lui le faisait, pour son roi. Pour moi. Je le saluai d'un signe de tête.

- Soldat Vitelli au rapport, votre majesté.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous devriez vous trouver auprès d'un guérisseur quelconque ! le réprimandais-je. Je crois que suffisamment d'hommes sont morts aujourd'hui pour que vous ne vous rajoutiez pas à la liste, soldat.

- D'autres sont dans un pire état, mon roi. Le prince Reyson est déjà très occupé.

- Il va bien ? le pressais-je.

- Il n'a rien, votre majesté. Mais la cité a été ravagée. Nous avons résisté comme nous avons pu, mais les Corbeaux étaient trop nombreux…

- Je sais, soupirai-je. Menez-moi à Reyson.

Il hocha vivement la tête et se mit à marcher en direction de la grand-porte du palais, deux énormes battants d'acier recouverts de bois de différentes couleurs et taillé en fresques épiques, incrustés directement dans la roche de la montagne. La porte était grande ouverte, offrant une vue sur le hall principal. C'était une salle prévue pour les grandes occasions, assez haute et large pour accueillir plusieurs centaines de convives. Des fenêtres creusées dans la pierre assuraient l'éclairage de la pièce, en plus de riches lustres ornés de multiples pierreries pendus au plafond. Le trône occupait le fond de la salle. En bois de chêne, le dossier était sculpté en forme d'un Faucon prenant son envol. Les deux accoudoirs représentaient des becs d'oiseaux, et le tout reflétait joliment les rayons du soleil. Deux autres sièges, plus petits, se tenaient à ses côtés : un pour la reine, et un pour l'intendant. Je n'avais pas de première, et j'avais deux conseillers en place d'un seul, aussi les deux sièges restaient-ils continuellement vacants, et habituellement mes lieutenants se tenaient debout derrière moi lors des réunions officielles.

Mais en ce moment, le hall était occupé par des dizaines de Faucons agonisants, le sol de marbre était souillé de sang, et six guérisseurs s'échinaient à atténuer les souffrances des blessés. La porte auxiliaire, située entre deux fenêtres et donnant sur le vide, était grande ouverte, laissant entrer d'autres Faucons qui portaient sur leurs épaules leurs compagnons incapables de voler. Je constatai par moi-même que le soldat qui nous avait accueillis disait vrai : il comptait parmi les blessés légers. La plupart étaient amputés de tel ou tel membres, d'autres avaient eu une aile ou bien les deux arrachées, et certains tenaient même une compresse sur leur abdomen pour éviter que leurs entrailles ne s'en échappent. Les Corbeaux avait été à la hauteur de leur surnom. L'attaque avait été rapide, ciblée, et efficace. Ils n'auraient pu faire plus de dégâts en autant de temps que s'ils s'y étaient pris aux femmes et aux enfants. Quelque part, j'étais reconnaissant à Neasala de les avoir épargnés. Mais cela n'excusait en rien ses autres méfaits.

Dès que ma présence fut remarquée, un des médecins abandonna son patient et se précipita vers moi en me voyant en sang. Je le repoussais, peut-être un peu trop brutalement, mais il comprit le message et se remit à sa tâche. J'étais incapable de parler. Je savais que si je disais le moindre mot, ma colère exploserait, et tous ici présents en feraient les frais. Il fallait que je me contrôle. Voyant que je ne faisais rien, et me bornais à observer les blessés, Vitelli reprit la parole après quelques instants.

- Les chambres d'invités ont été réquisitionnées pour les plus gravement touchés.

- Parce qu'il y avait plus grave que ça ? Ces hommes n'avaient déjà que peu de chance de s'en sortir, alors je n'osais imaginer les autres.

- Le prince Reyson a insisté pour s'en occuper. Ses Galdrar ont déjà fait des miracles. Il doit se trouver à l'étage, votre majesté.

Me refusant toujours d'ouvrir la bouche, j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et suivis le soldat dans les escaliers jouxtant les tables de banquet accrochées aux murs. Le premier étage du palais avait été aménagé de sorte qu'entre chaque chambre, une large fenêtre permettait d'éclairer le couloir. La lumière était décuplée par la roche claire dans laquelle la citadelle avait été taillée. Le couloir s'étendait sur une centaine de mettre de part et d'autre de l'escalier, et à chaque extrémité se trouvait une porte donnant sur le vide. Ici aussi, elles avaient été ouvertes pour faciliter l'arrivée des blessés. Sans marquer d'hésitation, Vitelli se dirigea vers l'escalier de gauche. Je lui emboitai le pas, toujours suivi de Janaff et Ulki qui ne disaient mot depuis tout à l'heure. Les deux avaient perdus leurs parents lors d'un raid de pirates Beorcs, avant mon accession au trône, et étaient enfants uniques. Ils ne s'inquiétaient donc pratiquement pour personne d'autre que moi. Alors que nous passions devant les multiples chambres, une odeur putride m'arriva aux narines, mélangée à celle plus familière du sang. Des gémissements sortaient également des petites pièces, mais je me forçais à ne pas regarder. Je leur rendrais visite plus tard, les félicitant hypocritement pour leur bravoure, alors que je n'aurais aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Inutile donc de me donner envie de vomir dès maintenant.

Ce fut avec soulagement que nous quittâmes cet étage. Le second étage était en tout point semblable au premier, si ce n'était qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul escalier menant au dernier niveau, à droite de celui par lequel nous arrivions. Certaines chambres étaient visiblement vides, puisque les portes en étaient fermées, mais celles occupées dégageaient la même odeur pestilentielle que celle que j'espérais laisser derrière moi en montant. Il y avait également les mêmes gémissements, mais une voix les couvrait. Un chant grave et beau jaillissait d'une des chambres, et rien qu'à l'entendre, mon esprit s'apaisa et les douleurs de mon corps s'estompèrent un peu. Tels étaient les effets des Galdrar hérons : redonner de l'énergie aux corps fatigués, ou bien produire exactement l'inverse sur leurs ennemis, les accablant d'un abattement qui réduisait leurs capacités combatives. Sans attendre que Vitelli ne bouge cette fois, je me dirigeai vers la chambre concernée, pressé de vérifier que Reyson allait bien.

De silhouette, le prince avait tout d'un membre de la famille royale des Hérons : de grandes ailes blanches, des cheveux blonds qui resplendissaient au soleil, un corps fin et délicat. Mais de visage, il n'en avait rien : son regard était sévère, et reflétait des sentiments trop violents pour un Héron normal. La guerre l'avait profondément touché, et le massacre de son peuple n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Désormais, il n'hésitait plus à se battre quand il estimait que c'était nécessaire, alors que les Hérons étaient réputés pour détester la violence. Sa petite sœur Leanne était un peu comme lui, alors que son grand frère Rafiel avait gardé son caractère originel, et était toujours aussi sensible à la violence et au sang. J'attendis dans l'encadrement de la porte que son chant cesse, sentant dans le même temps mes propres blessures cicatriser, provoquant un picotement assez agaçant dans mon bras et ma jambe. Je vis le même effet se réaliser sur le Faucon couché sur le lit : il avait perdu un œil, mais la peau se reconstituait petit à petit autour de son orbite vide. Quand Reyson se tut, il ne saignait plus du tout et dormait paisiblement. Le prince se retourna, et un air étonné se peignit sur son visage quand il me vit.

- Tibarn ! Tu vas bien ! J'étais tellement inquiet !

Il me sauta dessus et je titubais légèrement sous le choc.

- Eh, doucement, je ne suis pas indemne non plus, me plaignis-je un peu. Mais je vais mieux que tout le monde, ici. Reyson, il faut que tu me le dises. Qui a fait ça ?

Malgré toutes les preuves évidentes, tout ce qu'avait dit Nalehitarn qui s'était endormie dans les bras d'Ulki un peu embarrassé, je gardais le doute. Je voulais croire que ce n'était pas Neasala, que c'était une méprise, que les wyvernes de Begnion étaient responsables. Mais l'air grave de Reyson me détrompa bien vite.

- C'est Neasala, Tibarn. Je l'ai vu.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Pardon encore pour le retard, et à dans deux semaines, puisque la semaine prochaine verra un nouveau chapitre de Lot'!**

**Strider.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Même chose que Strider au dernier chapitre: désolée pour le retard!  
Mon excuse à moi? Bah... Si je vous dis que je sors d'une crève de deux semaines et que je quitte tout juste le mode zombie, vous me pardonnez? ^^'  
**

**Bon, bah j'espère que vous me pardonnerez en lisant ce chapitre =)**

**Encore une fois, un grand merci à tout ceux qui nous lisent, et plus particulièrement à Mimi pour ses reviews  
=D**

* * *

Chapitre 08 : L'oiseau blessé

- Active le système anti-intrusion.

L'écran afficha un message d'alerte avant de confirmer la commande vocale. Le tableau de contrôle de l'allée centrale descendit et disparut dans le sol avant qu'une plaque de métal ne le recouvre. Le programme du système de sécurité activa la multitude de détecteurs qui truffaient le chemin, qu'ils fussent de mouvement, à rayons, thermiques, ou tout ce qui pouvait exister en matière de détection d'intrusion. Les caméras captèrent l'image d'une silhouette qui s'avançait vers le périmètre sécurisé. Elle fit encore un pas et son pied vint rompre le faisceau lumineux de l'un des détecteurs.

Les branches des arbres s'agitèrent, un cliquetis, et une pluie de balles dégringola en un tintamarre assourdissant de détonations. Les projectiles ricochèrent sur les pavés, manquant de peu leur cible qui s'était jetée sur le côté avant de s'élancer dans l'allée. Le système de repérage et de ciblage automatique se focalisa sur les mouvements de la cible, suivant sa trajectoire, la gardant fixement dans son réticule avant d'analyser et calculer sa trajectoire. La mitrailleuse pivota, visa la position future de son objectif et déchargea une nouvelle salve. L'intrus se retrouva sous le feu nourri des décharges, essuyant les tirs sans pour le moins subir aucun dégât, et continua sa progression. Il franchit un nouveau faisceau. La mitrailleuse fut désactivée.

Les lances-disques sortirent de terre et envoyèrent une volée de lames circulaires dentelées que la silhouette contra et envoya se planter dans les arbres ou le mur de l'enceinte.

Les filets électrifiés et les bolas furent lancés. Ils touchèrent terre, lacérés.

Les tentacules, tranchées net.

Les grenades, inefficaces.

Logan se retourna et contempla le résultat. Le chemin était couvert des vestiges des attaques qu'il avait essuyées. Les choses avaient été bien trop faciles. Mise à part la mitrailleuse, les modifications apportées au système de défense n'avaient pas représenté de grandes difficultés, et s'introduire dans le parc de l'institut restait encore à la portée du premier venu. Il lui faudrait en toucher deux mots à Xavier, voir lui proposer un système de fléchettes empoisonnées, de trappes, ou quelque chose de plus agressif et efficace que ces jouets.

Ce petit échauffement avait au moins eu l'avantage de le dérouiller un peu. Après avoir fait le tour du domaine et de ses différentes protections, il lui restait encore à vérifier les défenses des conduits d'aération et ceux protégeant la paroi de la falaise qui abritait l'entrée de la piste d'atterrissage du X-Jet.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte vitrée du hall. À peine eu-t-il posé le pied sur la première marche du perron qu'un bruit de décompression résonna, suivi de cliquetis mécaniques. Il eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête qu'un bras métallique le frappa et l'envoya s'écraser contre un banc de pierre.

Il ressentit un craquement désagréable dans le bas du dos, et la brûlure caractéristique de la peau déchirée. Les éclats de pierres l'avaient méchamment éraflé au niveau des bras, mais la douleur eut à peine le temps de s'installer que déjà elle refluait et s'effaçait, son facteur d'auto-guérison prenant directement le relais. Il ne resta rien des lacérations en quelques secondes.

Il se releva avec un sourire, découvrant devant lui un immense droïde, qui braquait sur lui bon nombre de canons. Étrangement la fontaine de la cour avait disparue. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose caché dessous. Voilà qui devenait intéressant, même si cela lui rappelait un peu trop les Sentinelles de Trask.

- Hum. Allez, approche boîte de conserve, qu'on en finisse !

Les griffes d'adamantium jaillir de ses poing serrés. Il était temps de se défouler un peu.

- Désactive le système anti-intrusion.

Le drone se figea avant de se rétracter sur lui-même et de prendre une position de stand-by. Logan poussa un grognement ennuyé, avant de se tourner sur le perron, en haut duquel se tenait Charles.

- Comme tu peux le voir, des modifications majeures ont été apportées aux systèmes de défense.

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête, et monta les marches pour le rejoindre.

- J'ai remarqué. Mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant Charles. Et j'aurais aimé tester cette boîte de conserve, histoire de voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre, dit-il en désignant par-dessus son épaule le robot endormi.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je crois qu'il y a eu assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui Logan, ajouta-t-il en souriant, avant que son visage ne se fasse plus grave. De plus, les élèves ne devraient plus tarder à arriver et ce drone est un modèle particulièrement dangereux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive un accident.

De nouveau il acquiesça. Dommage. Mais s'il y avait un risque que les choses tournent mal et qu'un des gamins vient à être blesser, il préférait encore s'arrêter là et faire confiance au jugement de Xavier.

- Entendu. Je termine les vérifications des aérations et de la façade sud, et j'aurais fait le tour.

- Parfait. Ainsi peut être seras-tu rassuré sur les défenses de l'institut.

Il fit marche arrière avec son fauteuil roulant, avant de se tourner pour rentrer dans le manoir. Mais il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

- Néanmoins, n'oublies pas que Sialey ne tardera pas à rentrer elle aussi, bien qu'elle n'arrivera encore une fois que bien après ses camarades. Je doute qu'elle apprécie que tu sois en retard pour son entraînement, fit-il amusé, avant de franchir la porte.

Logan eut un sourire. Il était vrai que durant les deux derniers mois, les choses avaient pas mal bougé. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'entrée du circuit de ventilation. Plus vite aurait-il commencé, plus vite aurait-il finit. Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre la Navajo, alors autant finir tout ça avant qu'elle ne rentre.

- Heu Logan, tu dégouline sur le tapis…

- Je suis au courant l'Elfe, merci ! grogna-t-il.

Les cheveux gouttant devant les yeux, plaqués au crâne, les vêtements imbibés d'eau, lui collant au corps plus que d'accoutumé, il traversa le hall et se hâta de monter les escaliers, laissant une traînée humide derrière lui.

La prochaine fois qu'il lui viendrait l'idée de vérifier les systèmes de défense de la piste de décollage du X-jet, il tâcherait de le faire autrement qu'en escaladant la falaise. Ça lui éviterait de se retrouver emporté par la cascade et de prendre un bain dans le lac…

Il passa dans sa chambre en coup de vent, le temps de se sécher et se changer. Après l'uniforme détrempé, le kimono était d'un confort inhabituel. Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée presque aussi tôt qu'il fut prêt et se dirigea sans hésitation vers le sous-sol.

- Logan ! Je te cherchais.

- Ororo dans sa direction, marchant de son pas toujours si léger et plein de grâce.

- J'ai prévenu Sialey que tu étais occupé à vérifier les systèmes de sécurité, lui dit-elle avec un beau sourire. Elle t'attend dans la cuisine.

Avec un petit signe de tête, il la salua et tous deux continuèrent leur chemin.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger secondaire, il découvrit Sialey, assise en tailleurs sur la banquette accolée à la fenêtre, une tasse fumante posée devant elle. Une odeur de lait au miel planait tout autour. Flottant dans son pull à gros col rouge, trop grand pour elle, dont les manches recouvraient ses mains et qui lui dénudait l'épaule, elle donnait une impression candide et chétive, la masse noire de sa chevelure retombant dans son dos en un long rideau. Cela lui allait bien mieux que sa tenue façon ranger –qu'elle n'avait plus porté depuis leur première journée passée sous le même toit –ou que les chemisiers trop stricts qu'il lui arrivait de mettre.

Logan fut d'abord surpris qu'elle ne réagisse pas à son entrée, avant de remarquer son regard perdu dans le vide, tourné vers le ciel nuageux, sa main passant et repassant sans cesse dans ses cheveux en un geste mécanique et rassurant.

Lorsqu'elle laissait sa méfiance et ses craintes de côté, que ses yeux n'étaient pas emplis de cette perpétuelle appréhension, la jeune fille était douce, mélancolique et terriblement curieuse. Ni très bavarde ni très démonstrative dans ce qu'elle ressentait, elle était tout de même d'une compagnie agréable. Bien qu'agacée lorsqu'on l'interrogeait sur sa vie et sur elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser des questions sur tout ce qui l'entourait et l'intriguait.

Et même lorsqu'elle refusait de montrer quoique ce soit ou de parler, elle laissait souvent deviner malgré elle ses émotions ou ses ressentis, son corps la trahissant par de petits gestes. Il devenait alors facile de la comprendre il suffisait pour cela de connaître ses tics et ses petites manies. Comme se caresser les cheveux, ce qu'elle faisait dès lors qu'elle cherchait du réconfort ou à se rassurer.

Malheureusement, elle n'abaissait les barrières qu'elle avait érigeait autour d'elle que dans les moments où elle était seule, ou, depuis peu, lorsqu'il était avec elle. Cela avait long et fastidieux, mais il avait réussit à lier contact. Elle ne lui faisait pas tout à fait confiance, il le sentait, néanmoins elle avait abandonné l'hostilité dont elle faisait preuve envers lui et ne s'enfuyait plus lorsqu'il la croisait par hasard dans les couloirs. Elle avait finit par accepter sa présence le matin au petit-déjeuner, et ils venaient de temps en temps à discuter brièvement, avant de replonger chacun dans leurs pensées.

Ce dont il était le plus fier, c'était l'engouement pour leurs séances d'entraînement qu'il avait sut éveiller en elle, à tel point qu'à présent, elle venait le voir d'elle-même dans le courant de la journée pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait lui enseigner ce jour-là. Elle semblait alors presque impatiente que vienne le soir. Impression confirmée chaque fois qu'il la découvrait en tenue devant le dojo, prête à suer et se défouler. Elle laissait alors derrière elle la petite fille douce, révélant une élève douée et avide d'apprendre à se battre.

Lors de son retour, Logan avait trouvé un petit oiseau tombé du nid, blessé et apeuré, ayant perdu tout repère et ne connaissant rien du monde, hormis le cocon où il avait grandit et s'était vu obligé de quitter. Ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur n'était alors pour lui qu'inconnu et danger. Un oiseau qu'on avait ramassé et mis dans une cage dorée, pour son bien, pour qu'il puisse guérir, mais qui ne le comprenait pas, et qui pour cela refusait ce qu'on lui offrait et se laissé lentement dépérir. Depuis qu'il était arrivé et s'en était occupé, l'oiseau avait guérit et retrouver des forces. Il sortait de sa cage pour en explorer les alentours et acceptait de plus en plus la présence des autres. Il fallait désormais attendre que sa curiosité maladive le pousse à prendre son envol pour découvrir le monde.

- Je t'ai fais attendre, Petite ?

Sialey sursauta et se tourna vivement vers lui. Elle se détendit tout de suite en le voyant, et un doux sourire éclaira son visage, malgré les cernes effacées qui soulignaient ses yeux. Elle lui avait un jour avoué, après un entraînement où elle avait eu plus de difficulté que d'habitude, avoir des troubles du sommeil. Elle n'avait rien dit de plus, mais il était clair que ce problème se répétait chaque nuit.

- Ororo m'a prévenue, dit-elle simplement en se levant.

Il sourit, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle appelle Tornade la « femme-tempête », comme cela lui été déjà arrivé par mégarde.

- Va vite te préparer, le temps que j'aille installer le matériel.

- Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ?

Il avait eu un peu de mal à se décider quant à ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir voir ce jour là. Les entraînements s'étaient enchaînés plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait crut, Sialey ayant elle-même réclamé de s'entraîner plus longtemps et plus souvent. Et face à la soif d'apprendre presque inextinguible de la jeune fille, il avait dut rapidement se résoudre à varier le programme. Du simple apprentissage des arts martiaux, il était passé aux exercices de survie.

Cela lui avait permit de cerner les points forts et les faiblesses de la jeune fille.

Niveau physique, elle avait une bonne endurance et de bons réflexes. Pas très musclée, mais pas aussi faiblarde que le laissait croire sa carrure. La souplesse quant à elle laissait à désirer.

Niveau technique, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien en combat à main nue, mais devenait gourde dès qu'on lui mettait une arme en main. Elle n'arrivait pas à considérer l'objet comme le prolongement de son corps, tant et si bien que ses mouvements n'avaient aucune force ni aucune fluidité. Il avait songé à l'entraîner au tir de précision, mais y avait renoncé. C'était inutile tant qu'elle n'accepterait pas d'user de son pouvoir, et elle prendrait sans doute mal le fait qu'il connaisse l'étendu de ce dernier. Même s'il restait une zone d'ombre, que Charles n'avait toujours pas jugé bon d'éclaircir.

Pour ce qui était d'esquiver les coups et fuir, il n'avait presque rien à lui apprendre. Elle était aussi glissante et filante qu'une anguille. En revanche, dès qu'il s'agissait d'en donner et d'attaquer, c'était une autre histoire. Elle avait tendance à se laisser mener par l'adversaire et ne savait ni lire son jeu pour trouver la faille, ni imposer son propre rythme. Elle laissait alors tomber ses propres défenses pour percer celles de l'ennemi, fonçant dans le tas et se retrouvant vulnérable

Niveau survie, elle était indéniablement douée pour l'escalade, et avait quelques notions de chasse et de pistage. Mais ces connaissances se limitaient aux paysages désertiques, ce qui limitait pas mal leur utilité. En terrain boisé, elle perdait toute discrétion. Elle n'était pas mauvaise niveau orientation, tant qu'elle pouvait voir le soleil. Quant à la natation, une vraie catastrophe. Elle n'avait jamais appris à nager, et la seule fois où il avait tenté de lui enseigner les bases, elle avait paniqué et coulé comme une pierre. En somme, elle avait de grandes chances de survivre si elle venait à se retrouver perdue au milieu de nulle part, tant que ce nulle part était un désert aride et sec.

- On va continuer à s'entraîner au maniement du bâton.

Sialey baissa les yeux. Ses lèvres se déformèrent en une moue déçue, avant qu'elle ne se mette à les mordiller et à jouer avec.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Petite ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Quand elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, c'était qu'elle souhaitait parler, dire quelque chose, mais se refusait de le faire à voix haute. Aussi bien pour protester que pour fermer le clapet de l'autre pédant chaque fois qu'il sortait une pique à deux cents.

Il avait bien sa petite idée sur le sujet qui la turlupinait, mais elle devait apprendre à s'exprimer et dire clairement les choses. Sans compter le fait qu'il avait décidé de ne pas aborder de lui-même ce sujet et d'attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Elle se crispa un peu, rentrant la tête dans les épaules, avant de lever les yeux vers lui, incertaine.

- Je me demandais juste si…on ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose d'autre. J'ai la sensation de ne plus avancer.

- Tu sais en quoi consiste la suite. Je ne vais pas te pousser dans cette voie tant que tu n'y seras pas préparée. C'est à toi de choisir si tu veux vraiment passer à l'étape supérieure.

Elle se renfrogna, baissa de nouveau le regard et bafouilla un « non » mi-colérique, mi-fatidique.

- Allez petite, va te changer. Je t'attends au dojo.

Elle acquiesça, avant de passer à côté de lui et de sortir.

Logan poussa un soupir. Il avait imaginé bien des difficultés lorsqu'il avait accepté de prendre la tutelle de Sialey. Pour finir, il avait très vite découvert que ses craintes quant à l'usage qu'elle pourrait faire de son pouvoir mortel étaient infondées, puisque la Native refusait catégoriquement de s'en servir. Et plus que tout, le craignait. C'était une bonne chose d'un côté tant qu'elle en aurait peur, elle n'irait pas prendre le risque que le sang lui monte à la tête, et ne laisserait pas libre court à la folie sanglante qui en découlait. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il lui apprenne à voir en ce pouvoir non pas un danger, mais une force qu'elle doit apprendre à maîtriser.

Hé ben, c'était pas gagner…

- Fais attention à ta garde ! Protège ton flanc !

Sialey suivit ses instructions tant bien que mal, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle ne parvenait pas à se protéger en bloquant les coups à l'aide de son bâton. À chaque fois, le réflexe de reculer ou d'esquiver reprenait le dessus. Il avait finit par tracer une croie à la craie, sur la surface irrégulière des tatamis, pour la forcer à rester sur place. À plusieurs reprises il avait était obligé de la rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'elle revienne se positionner dessus, mais sans résultat. Toujours elle usait de ses jambes plutôt que de ses bras.

- Sialey, tu as un bâton, utilise-le !

Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure que durait ce manège. Sialey maîtrisait à peu près correctement les techniques, coups et parades qu'il lui avait enseignés. Aussi avait-il décidé de passer à la mise en pratique. La Native s'était tout d'abord montrée enthousiaste, quoiqu'un peu hésitante. Depuis, elle croulait sous ses assauts. Elle transpirait à grosse goutte et montrait des signes de fatigue. Elle n'en faiblissait pas pour autant, continuant de s'appliquer tant qu'elle pouvait. Elle peinait clairement pour ne pas bouger de place, et plus encore pour parer les coups plutôt que de les fuir. Alors inutile de parler d'en donner. Mais elle continuait tout de même.

- Petite, arrête de fuir !

Logan lui assena un coup sur le flanc. Bien entendu, il stoppa son geste à quelques centimètres des côtes. La jeune fille eut alors un semblant de sursaut, et de son bâton écarta l'arme de son adversaire. Trop tard, mais c'était un début.

- Bien, continue comme ça ! Mais reste concentrée.

Il enchaîna avec une nouvelle série de coups. Elle en esquiva une grande partie, faillit en recevoir plusieurs, et repoussa quelques uns. Elle alla même jusqu'à tenter une offensive, poussant un cri.

Mais alors qu'il abaissait son bâton en une frappe frontale, Sialey plaça mal son bras, et il ne put s'arrêter. Le morceau de bois frappa le poignet de la jeune fille de plein fouet, et plus précisément la montre qui s'y trouvait. Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé, puis un grésillement.

Logan ne put empêcher une expression de surprise passer sur son visage lorsqu'il vit l'image de Sialey telle qu'il la connaissait tressauter avant de se troubler et s'effacer. L'illusion d'une peau cuivrée disparut, laissant derrière elle la réalité d'une peau d'un gris anthracite.

Les grands yeux bleus de la Native fixèrent ses mains avec une horreur indescriptible. Elle se mit à trembler, le souffle court, avant de pousser un cri perçant, serrant les paupières avec force, bras croisé sur la poitrine et poings comprimés coincés sous les aisselles.

- Sialey ?

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle tourna vers lui son regard terrorisé et empli de larmes, et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Elle se cogna au chambranle, sans que cela ne l'arrête.

Abasourdi, il mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il finit par grogner un juron avant de la suivre. Mais le couloir était déjà désert, et tout ce qu'il trouva, ce fut la montre brisée, qui gisait au beau milieu du passage, le bracelet arraché.

- Logan ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Se relevant, il vit Charles et Scott approcher.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, répondit-il.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, le questionnant du regard. Tout ce qu'il fit en réponse fut de montrer la montre.

- Je vois. Ne t'inquiètes pas Scott, ce n'est rien de bien grave. Logan, allons dans mon laboratoire je te prie.

Il suivit le fauteuil roulant, laissant derrière eux un Summers quelque peu perdu.

- Que s'est-il passé Logan ? finit par demander Charles une fois qu'ils eurent bifurqué dans un nouveau couloir. Comment se fait-il que l'inducteur d'image de Sialey soit dans cet état, et surtout en ta possession.

- Accident d'entraînement, grogna-t-il. J'ai porté un coup et Sialey l'a paré avec le poignet. On connaît tous les deux le résultat. Par contre je ne sais pas où la petite est partie ni même ce qui lui a prit tout d'un coup.

- Sialey est dans sa chambre. Quant à sa réaction, elle est dut à la vision de sa peau. Elle déteste son apparence, au point de refuser de se voir tant qu'elle n'a pas d'inducteur d'image pour lui rendre un aspect normal pour elle.

- Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré tout de même ?

- Non Logan, ou tout du moins pas pour elle. Toi qui a une certaine connaissance de la culture Navajo, tu dois savoir à quel point cela à de l'importance pour Sialey. Dans la réserve, elle portait perpétuellement des gants et un turban pour se cacher les mains et le visage, refusant de montrer la moindre parcelle à nue.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va à accepter sa mutation.

- En effet. Sans compter que dès lors qu'elle utilise son pouvoir, Sialey retrouve sa couleur de peau si particulière, la bloquant un peu plus encore.

Logan se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

- Je croyais qu'elle gardait son inducteur d'image quoiqu'il arrive.

- Elle le porte, mais un disfonctionnement empêche l'inducteur de fonctionner correctement chaque fois dès lors qu'elle manipule son sang.

- Si ce n'est qu'un disfonctionnement, il suffit de le réparer, je ne vois pas le souci.

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi simple, mon ami. C'est le fer qui donne au sang sa couleur rouge. Chez Sialey, le fer a subit une mutation que je ne parviens pas à expliquer, et est devenu du fer oxydulé, appelé couramment magnétite.

- Magnétite, vous voulez dire comme dans les aimants ?

Charles acquiesça, pensif.

- La magnétite contenue dans son sang émet une impulsion magnétique de très faible intensité. Cela ne lui donne en rien la possibilité de manipuler les métaux, comme le ferait Magnéto. Néanmoins lorsqu'elle utilise son pouvoir, l'activité des éléments sanguins augmente l'intensité du magnétisme, et la mise en place de son armure met en contact direct l'inducteur d'image avec le champ magnétique. Pour éviter des dommages irréparables, le système électronique se met hors-tension, et prive Sialey de l'illusion, pour redémarrer dès que le courant électrique n'est plus perturbé.

Ils arrivèrent devant le laboratoire. Charles y entra, lui demandant de bien vouloir l'attendre à l'extérieur, avant de revenir, et de lui remettre une nouvel inducteur d'image.

- Il serait sans doute préférable que tu aille lui parler Logan.

- _Sialey, ouvre, s'il te plaît._

Il n'eut pour toute réponse que le silence il toqua une fois de plus, sans résultat. Avec un soupir, il tendit la main vers la poignée de porte, espérant que la Native n'avait pas fermé à clé derrière elle. Il aurait aimé le faire de manière douce et posée, mais la patience et la douceur n'était justement pas son fort, alors s'il pouvait éviter d'avoir à défoncer le battant de bois, ça l'arrangerait bien. Il n'y eu aucune résistance, et la porte s'ouvrit sans protester.

La chambre était sans dessus dessous. L'armoire et les tiroirs de la penderie avaient été ouverts et renversés, répandant leur contenu et recouvrant le sol de vêtements en un patchwork coloré. Le miroir avait été recouvert d'une multitude de foulards, voile et couvertures. Le lit avait été défait, les oreillers ayant volé en tous sens et la couette ayant disparue. Logan s'avança dans la pièce, évitant de marcher sur les affaires éparpillées. Blotti contre le radiateur, il découvrit un tas de tissus qui se meut à son approche. Deux grands yeux bleus apparurent entre deux plis et le fixèrent du bas avec intensité. Il n'aima pas ce regard, car il savait que sous sa coquille d'étoffe, Sialey avait la tête baissée et rentrée dans les épaules, en une posture de soumission, mais le regard tourné vers le haut en une expression colérique et apeurée. Le genre de regard qu'elle réservait à ceux dont elle se défiait, lorsqu'elle se sentait prise au piège. Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, elle affichant cet air d'animal blessé et traqué, lui tâchant de ne rien montrer.

- _Tu_ _crois pas que tu en fais trop Petite ?_ grogna-t-il en Navajo.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser le regard.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et s'avança vers elle. Arrivé à son niveau, il s'agenouilla et avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, il déroula le turban qui recouvrait intégralement le visage de la jeune fille. Elle se crispa et ferma les yeux avec force, tremblant de tout ses membres malgré le nombre impressionnant de couvertures et de châles qui la couvraient, ne laissant visible aucune parcelle de peau.

- _Écoute Petite, ce n'est pas en refusant de voir ce que tu es que tu l'accepteras, et ce n'est pas ça qui changera quelque chose quant à la couleur de ta peau. _

- _Je suis un monstre_, souffla-t-elle en un soupir tremblotant.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui saisit le menton de l'autre, lui faisant redresser le visage.

- _Petite regarde moi. Regarde-moi_ !

Ses paupières cillèrent, avant de laisser s'échapper une larme et de découvrir les iris outremer dévorés par le noir de la pupille.

- Tu crois vraiment être la plus à plaindre ? demanda-t-il de nouveaux en anglais. Regardes un peu autour de toi avant de geindre, et dis-moi qui de toi ou de Kurt, Malicia ou même Scott est le plus à plaindre ?

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la question la déstabilisa, et elle le considéra d'un air à la fois perplexe et blessé.

- Tu as la peau noire, et alors ? Pense à l'Elfe qui doit se trimballer sa fourrure bleue, sa queue et tout le reste. Tu pense que ton pouvoir est une plaie ? Malicia ne peut toucher personne sous peine de voir les autres tomber dans le coma Summers a un bazooka derrière chaque pupille, et il n'a pas de bouton off. Pourtant, contrairement à toi, ils ne se laissent pas aller et ne pleurnichent pas sur leur sort.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! répliqua-t-elle piquée au vif. Je suis maudite !

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on t'a dit que Coyote te possédait ? Parce que tu ne corresponds plus aux critères de beauté de ton peuple, et que pour cela tu as forcément quitté l'état d'Ozho ? Si c'est le cas Petite, cela veut dire que toi comme ta tribu avez perdu de vue ce qu'était la vraie beauté. Ce n'est pas ton apparence qui fait de toi qui tu es. C'est ce que tu as là, termina-t-il en posant un doigt au-dessus du cœur de la Native.

Elle porta à son tour une main à sa poitrine, et pressa fortement le poing dessus, comme si une sourde douleur pulsait précisément à cet endroit.

- Je sais que cela veut dire remettre en cause tout ce que tu croyais Petite. Je ne te dis pas de rejeter tout ce que l'on t'a appris, mais de faire la différence entre les simples croyances et la science. Tu n'es pas malade. Tu n'es pas victime d'une malédiction. Ta mutation le deviendra seulement si tu continue sur cette voie, alors que si tu te décidais à l'accepter, elle pourrait devenir une force et t'aider à avancer.

- Mais j'ai peur, avoua-t-elle piteusement. J'ai peur d'en perdre le contrôle.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu es là. Pour apprendre le contrôle.

- J'ai peur, répéta-t-elle en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Logan l'observa un instant. Si elle n'avait pas cet air affligé, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Il s'assit à son tour dos au chauffage et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, l'attirant contre lui.

- Allez, viens là Petite.

Elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Logan se surprit lui-même. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait géré l'affaire auparavant, avant de trouver lui aussi refuge dans l'institut. Autrefois, il n'aurait eu que faire d'une gamine qu'il aurait jugée geignarde et capricieuse. Si on lui avait demandé de s'en occupé, il aurait refusé, et s'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, il n'aurait fait que l'agresser et la forcer à se replier sur elle-même ou au contraire à attaquer. Depuis, il avait appris que ce n'était pas là la bonne solution. Il avait rencontré Charles Xavier, les professeurs et les élèves de l'institut, avec lesquels il était devenu proche, sachant qu'il pourrait leur faire confiance. Sa relation avec certains d'entre eux était privilégié. Il savait qu'il appréciait plus particulièrement Ororo, Kurt, Kitty, et bien entendu Malicia.

Ils lui avaient alors fait découvrir l'amitié, et lui avaient enseigné la patience, le tact et la gentillesse. À leur contact il avait perdu de sa rudesse et sa mauvaise humeur s'était vu gommée, adoucie.

Ororo, une femme d'une force de caractère peu égalée, qui pour autant ne perdais pas de vue cette délicatesse presque maternelle dont elle faisait preuve envers ceux qui en avait le plus besoin.

Kurt, dont la perpétuelle bonhommie l'avait agacé dans les premiers temps, qui avait le chic pour l'énerver et finalement apaiser les tensions.

Kitty, avec sa vitalité et sa naïve jeunesse, sa compassion et sa tolérance naturelle. La Demi-portion avait sut attendrir son cœur de pierre, à tel point qu'elle était devenue pour lui ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une petite sœur. Aussi casse-pied, mais plus adorable encore.

Et enfin Malicia. Fougueuse, rude et définitivement désorientée lorsqu'ils étaient allés la chercher la première fois. Alors que les autres la pressaient pour qu'elle les rejoigne, il lui avait laissé du temps. Cela avait finit par payer, et elle était devenue une des leurs, malgré des sautes d'humeurs et des difficultés à s'intégrer à l'équipe, pour finalement en devenir un membre à part entière, sur qui tous comptaient. Il avait été là pour surveiller, s'assurer qu'il n'arriverait rien, ressentant ce besoin impérieux de protéger cette gamine fragilisée. Il avait été là pour la défendre et la sauver lorsque les choses ont mal tourné, lorsqu'elle fut la proie de Mesmero et eut à subir l'emprise d'Apocalypse. Il l'avait aidé à se reconstruire et se relever, restant dans l'ombre mais lui faisant savoir qu'il serait toujours là derrière, au cas où. Une fois le danger éloigné, qu'il avait éprouvé le besoin de partir, il avait craint qu'elle lui en veuille, que de nouvelles failles ne l'aie fragilisée. Il avait découvert à la place de cela une jeune femme forte, heureuse. Bien qu'il n'appréciait guère l'idée, il devait avouer que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Gambit l'avait élevée et fortifiée. Malicia n'avait plus besoin de lui désormais.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sialey, qui lui rappelait la gothique lors de leur première rencontre. Apeurée, hostile, renfermée sur elle-même et méprisant ce qu'elle était. Ce qui avait de nouveau éveillé en lui cet instinct protecteur. Il devait protéger ce petit oiseau effrayé, jusqu'à ce qu'à son tour il prenne courage, et soit capable de s'envoler de ses propres ailes.

- Dites, souffla Sialey. Où avez-vous appris toutes ces choses sur le Dineh ?

Logan sourit. Si elle posait des questions, c'était qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et avait retrouvé son calme.

- Tu as entendu parler des _Code Talkers_ ? Ces Navajos qui se sont engagés lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale pour servir de radios-codeurs.

Il la sentit hocher la tête, ses cheveux frottant contre son épaule.

- Mon arrière-grand-père était l'un d'eux, dit-elle. Mon grand-père m'a raconté comment il est parti, emmené dans un car militaire. Il lui a dit avant de partir que notre langue était impénétrable, et qu'elle donnerait aux Alliés la victoire. Qu'il reviendrait pour couvrir notre famille de sa gloire. Il n'est jamais revenu. Son corps est retourné à la nature, sur une terre qui n'était pas la sienne. Depuis, mon grand-père, mon père après lui, mes frères et moi-même, avons juré de ne plus prendre part aux conflits qui avaient lieu en dehors de nos frontières.

Logan fut surpris d'une telle déclaration. Il s'était préparé à des révélations, mais pas de la part de la Native. Une confidence pour une confidence, songea-t-il. Elle lui offrait une partie du passé de sa famille en échange du sien. Ainsi l'équilibre était conservé. Peut être n'en avait elle pas conscience, mais les enseignements de sa tribu dictaient ses actes bien plus intimement qu'elle ne le croyait. Il acquiesça, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, avant que son regard ne se fasse lointain, plongé dans des souvenirs profonds.

- C'est Ahiga, l'un de ces hommes qui m'a enseigné le Navajo, et m'a appris les coutumes et les croyances du Dineh.

Sialey se redressa, le contemplant avec intensité, sans qu'il n'y ait pour autant la moindre trace d'étonnement sur son visage.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Vous êtes bien plus vieux que vous ne le paraissez ?

Il haussa un sourcil étonné.

- Ça ne te surprend pas ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à réponde une fois de plus.

- Non, finit-elle par lâcher. Je me doutais que vous aviez derrière vous bien plus d'hivers qu'il n'en parait.

Un autre signe de ses origines et sa culture : son langage, sa manière de s'exprimer par des images plutôt que de façon direct et concrète. Elle usait souvent de métaphores pour partager son ressenti et désignait certaines personnes en fonctions de leurs caractéristiques. Comme Ororo lorsqu'elle l'appelait la « femme-tempête ».

- Arrête de me vouvoyez Petite, tu veux ? J'ai l'impression d'être un grand-père.

Elle lui offrit un sourire incertain, mais ne dis rien. Elle semblait avoir totalement oublié la couleur anthracite de sa peau, même s'il était visible qu'elle prenait soin de ne pas se regarder.

- Ok, je prends ça pour un oui, grommela-t-il.

- Et donc, vous… tu as fait la guerre du Pacifique ? questionna-t-elle en se repositionnant contre lui.

- Oui. J'étais en stationnement à la base de Pearl Harbor lorsque les Japonais ont attaqué. J'ai ensuite était envoyé aux Philippines, où j'ai rencontré Ahiga. On a fait parti de la même unité pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on me rappelle en Europe pour des missions de sauvetage, avant de participer au débarquement de Normandie.

- Et depuis tout ce temps… tu as continué de parler Navajo ?

- J'ai passé pas mal de temps dans une réserve navajo, éluda-t-il. Il serait temps d'y aller petite, il est bientôt l'heure de passer à table. Et je doute que l'Elfe nous laisse quoique ce soit si on tarde à descendre.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et se redressa. Mais avant de la quitter, il se tourna vers elle, et lui remit l'inducteur d'image.

- Enfiles ça.

Sialey reçut le gadget électronique, mais ne le mis pas tout de suite. Elle le contempla d'un air absent, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

- Logan… est ce que tourner le dos à son passé, c'est mal ?

- Je ne saurais pas te dire si c'est mal ou bien, Petite. Mais sans passé pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière toi, il est difficile d'avancer.

- Suis-je obligée d'avancer ?

À comprendre : suis-je obligée d'utiliser mes pouvoirs.

- C'est à toi de voir si tu veux rester derrière et voir les autres avancer sans toi, dit-il en tournant les talons.

* * *

**Alors, pardonnée? ^^**

**Je vous laisse avec cette fin toute mimi et vous laisse entre les mains de Strider pour la semaine prochaine =)**

**Lot'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahah, je publie à l'heure dite cette semaine! On retrouve donc Tibarn :]**

**Merci à tous de nous suivre, et merci à p'tite mimi pur sa review! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Vent mauvais

_Neasala_. Je ressassais ce nom encore et encore, pour être bien certain de ne jamais l'oublier. Même s'il n'y avait pas grand risque. C'était donc bien lui et ses maudits Corbeaux qui étaient à l'origine de ce massacre. Quand Reyson me l'avait confirmé, je m'étais contenté de hocher la tête. Mais dès que je fus seul, je laissai libre cours à ma colère. Le sol de la chambre dans laquelle je m'étais enfermée était déjà couvert de fragments de verre provenant de multiples vases explosés sur les murs, et d'autres étaient encore dans mon champ de vision, me tentant terriblement. N'y tenant plus, j'en saisis un et le jetai par la fenêtre. Un bruit assourdi par l'épaisseur du mur m'indiqua que l'objet s'était bel et bien écrasé en contrebas. Saleté.

Alors, Neasala nous avait trahis. Il était revenu sur sa parole et avait abandonné ses frères Laguz. Il s'était encore une fois entaché d'une traitrise perfide. Mais c'était la fois de trop. Leanne ne serait pas là pour retenir mon bras, et j'éclaterais volontiers sa petite tête de mes propres serres avant de le donner en pâture aux raclures qui constituaient son propre peuple. Et même si je n'y arrivais pas, je savais que Caineghis ne laisserait pas ses crimes impunis. Ou même Skrimir. Le général en chef des armées de Gallia avait beau être impulsif, il restait un combattant redoutable et doté d'un sens de l'honneur pour le moins développé. Si un corbac lui passait sous le nez, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Mais la vengeance serait pour plus tard. A cause de notre défaite dans les gorges, l'armée principale de Begnion était libre de rallier le nord de l'Empire et de repousser les Félins, qui n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour affronter un ennemi de cette taille. Sachant qu'ils étaient guidés par Skrimir alors que l'Empire avait Zelgius, c'était la catastrophe assurée. Bien qu'il me fût difficile de l'accepter, je devais repartir de Phoenicis et rejoindre l'alliance Laguz avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ait commencé à battre en retraite. Ça allait en coûter à mes hommes, d'autant que nos forces étaient nettement diminuées, mais nous devions nous envoler pour Begnion aussi tôt que possible. Le temps nous était malheureusement compté. Il n'était plus question d'attendre un rapport de chacun de mes soldats et y passer la journée le rassemblement devait être immédiat.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied de ma jambe récemment soignée par le chant de Reyson et me dirigeais à grands pas vers les escaliers pour redescendre dans le hall. Je passai devant la chambre où le Héron s'occupait d'un blessé sans ralentir. Cette affaire, bien qu'il y ait été mêlé, ne le concernait pas. Il était hors de question qu'il rejoigne le champ de bataille. Je ne fis pas attention à l'odeur de sang qui flottait dans l'air du premier étage et me mis à courir pour ne pas m'y attarder plus de quelques minutes. Dans la grande salle, Janaff et Ulki avaient rejoint, sur mon injonction, les guérisseurs, et les aidaient à opérer ou à déplacer tel ou tel patient. Près de la porte principale, Nalehitarn et Vitelli dirigeaient les nouveaux arrivants dans un coin spécifique de la pièce en fonction de la gravité de leurs plaies. Je le notai dans un coin de ma tête : leurs capacités et leur loyauté à mon égard pourraient être utiles plus tard. Je me tournai vers mes lieutenants, qui avaient déjà abandonné leurs tâches respectives dès qu'ils m'avaient vu. C'était l'avantage d'avoir des officiers comme eux : ils devinaient tout de suite qu'on avait besoin d'eux.

- Janaff, va aux postes de guet sud et ramène-moi tous les Faucons valides. Ulki, de même aux postes est. Que Nalehitarn aille au nord. Je suppose qu'il ne reste personne à l'ouest… Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, vous devriez déjà y être ! PARTEZ !

Je n'eus pas besoin de me répéter. Ils démarrèrent au quart de tour, courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers la porte, Ulki prévenant Nalehitarn au passage sans stopper sa course. La Fauconne s'envola elle aussi dans la direction qui lui avait été indiquée. Restait à prévenir le reste de la population. Enjambant les corps qui recouvraient désormais l'intégralité de salle et qui l'emplissait de leurs cris, je marchai d'un pas vif vers Vitelli qui se mit de nouveau au garde-à-vous à mon approche.

- Il faut prévenir l'île entière, lui dis-je. Tout le monde doit déjà être au courant, mais je veux que tous les Faucons soient au pied de la montagne avant la tombée de la nuit. Faites flamber le feu d'alarme.

- A vos ordres, votre majesté.

Il prit à son tour son envol pour le sommet de la montagne. Il était visible qu'il peinait à se maintenir en l'air du fait de son aile déchirée, mais si chacun se restait prostré à cause de ses propres blessures, Phoenicis n'irait pas loin. Je fus heureux de voir qu'il ne se plaignit pas un seul instant. Le système du feu d'alarme avait été la première chose que j'avais instaurée à mon arrivée sur le trône. Si Phoenicis avait été envahie par les pirates, repoussés de justesse, c'était par manque de communication à travers l'île. La quantité de bois amassée au sommet du Taniquetil était suffisante pour que, une fois la réserve enflammée, le signal soit perçu depuis le grand plateau d'atterrissage, à l'opposé de la cité. Dès qu'ils voyaient ce signal, les Faucons avaient pour ordre de se rassembler à la lisière de la forêt. Restait à espérer qu'ils le fassent alors même qu'ils avaient des morts à enterrer… Je me détournai et accostai un guérisseur avant qu'il ne commence à recoudre le ventre d'un Faucon d'une centaine d'années. Un gosse. Ça équivalait à quinze ans de vie Beorc il aurait dû être compté comme un enfant…

- Savez-vous où se trouve Linde ? demandais-je au médecin alors qu'il préparait son fil et son aiguille. J'ai besoin d'elle pour assurer la régence en mon absence.

Le Faucon secoua la tête de gauche à droite, les lèvres trop sèches pour parler sans qu'elles ne saignent. Le pauvre devait travailler comme ça depuis midi sans aucune pause, et visiblement personne n'avait songé à faire circuler une outre d'eau. Je le remerciai tout de même d'un signe de tête et me dirigeai vers un autre guérisseur, occupé lui à amputer la main d'un jeune homme dont la moitié de la paume avait été arrachée par un coup de bec. La réponse fut la même. Partout, on me dit qu'on ne l'avait pas vue depuis le matin. Pourtant, Linde n'avait pas l'habitude de quitter le palais, l'âge rendant ses ailes trop fragiles pour voler plus de quelques secondes. Personne ne savait quel âge elle avait exactement, et personne n'avait jamais osé lui demander. Sa simple présence inspirait le respect, et sa sagesse était reconnue à travers tout l'archipel, et même parmi les Félins de Gallia. Le seul Laguz qui pouvait rivaliser avec elle en termes de vieillesse était Deghinsea. Elle avait été ma nourrice, puis elle avait assumé le rôle de professeur quand j'eus atteint l'âge adéquat. Je lui avais demandé de rester avec moi lorsque j'étais monté sur le trône, et elle avait accepté. Désormais, elle dirigeait tous les domestiques du palais et s'occupait parfois de me remplacer lorsque je m'absentais trop longtemps.

J'allais monter à l'étage pour m'informer auprès de Reyson quand une main me saisit la cheville. Je sursautai et me retournai rapidement vers le Faucon allongé sur une mince paillasse à côté des escaliers. Je reconnus en lui un des gardes du trône, des soldats d'élite capable de rivaliser avec n'importe quel guerrier. Un bandeau lui couvrait l'œil gauche, et son nez n'était plus qu'un souvenir : le cartilage était parti avec un coup de serre. Je me rappelais de son nom en voyant les plumes rouges qui bordaient ses ailes. Landroval, un vétéran de la guerre d'Ashnard. En fait, un ancien Sauvage sauvé de justesse par Reyson, et qui avait gardé pour séquelle une force exceptionnelle et une irritabilité extrême. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, trop bas pour que je l'entende. Je me penchais alors sur lui, mais une quinte de toux le prit et un jet de sang m'atteignit au visage. Je restais néanmoins à genoux, en attendant qu'il reprenne la parole. Landroval ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Quand il se décidait à parler, il valait mieux lui prêter une oreille attentive.

- Linde, mon roi, je l'ai vue. Elle était à la porte lorsque les Corbeaux…

Nouvelle quinte de toux. De nouveau du sang m'atteignit, et je dus m'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche.

- Lorsque les Corbeaux sont arrivés, reprit Landroval, elle était ici, dans le hall, avec les gardes. Nous lui avons dit… de s'enfuir… mais elle a refusé. J'ai été blessé dès le début du combat, par le roi des Corbeaux lui-même… et quelques instants plus tard, un de ses sbires envoyait Linde… me rejoindre. Je l'ai vu fermer les yeux.

Je fus content d'être déjà à moitié assis quand j'entendis ça. Je m'affaissai en arrière, anéanti. Je savais que Linde prenait trop à cœur son travail, qu'elle risquerait sa vie pour moi s'il le fallait. Mais en l'occurrence, je n'étais pas là, et elle était morte quand même. Pour protéger ce que je lui avais confié. En vain. Une soudaine torpeur m'envahit, comme si mon esprit préférait s'endormir plutôt que d'affronter un flot de nouvelles trop tristes et trop sombres arrivées avec trop peu d'intervalle. _Neasala_. Son nom engloutit de nouveau tout autre pensée, avec tout ce qui y correspondait. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment un Laguz ou même un Beorc pouvait commettre autant d'horreurs sans qu'Ashera ne le punisse ? Mais que faisait donc la déesse ! Une main sur mon épaule me ramena brutalement à la réalité, et je me retournai pour voir le visage d'un guérisseur qui secouait la tête d'un air triste. Je regardai de nouveau Landroval. Les yeux clos, son visage défiguré semblait malgré tout paisible. Lui au moins avait pu trouver un repos mérité après une longue vie de loyaux services.

J'approchai ma main d'une de ses ailes et en arrachait une plume écarlate. Je dégainai ensuite ma dague et entaillai ma paume, dont le sang jailli sans demander son reste. Je serrai ensuite la plume dans ma main, afin qu'elle s'en imprègne au maximum. Ceci serait le gage que je me refuserais à mourir tant que Neasala n'aurait pas payé sa dette de sa vie. Quoi qu'il m'arrive, en ce jour, je jurais devant la déesse que je ne connaitrais pas le repos tant que le Corbeau n'aurait pas pris le sien –mais éternel. La plume rouge rejoignit les quelques autres qui pendaient à mon cou, raccrochées au talisman qui me protégeait des attaques. Certains ici en auraient eu plus besoin que moi…

Je me relevai et partit sans me retourner, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il était hors de question de dormir cette nuit, car dès que les Faucons seraient rassemblés, je leur annoncerais le départ de toutes les troupes valides pour le camp de l'alliance. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais ignorer plus longtemps le fait que je n'avais pas dormi depuis deux jours, fait accentué par tous les évènements ayant eu lieu durant ce court laps de temps. Je m'arrêtai devant la pièce où Reyson chantait encore pour l'informer que j'allais prendre un peu de repos, puis fonçai de nouveau au second étage. Je ne devais avoir que deux heures avant la tombée du jour, peut-être un petit peu plus. Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour récupérer toutes mes forces, mais c'était toujours ça de gagné. Je dépassai en courant les chambres du second étage et montai au troisième, réservé aux plus nobles invités. Contrairement aux chambres des deux autres niveaux, qui contenaient juste le mobilier nécessaire, celles-ci étaient richement décorées. Tous les meubles étaient taillés dans des bois exotiques, de provenances différentes, et les fenêtres étaient assez grandes pour permettre de s'envoler par l'une d'elle. Le couloir en lui-même était plus large et mieux éclairé, et plusieurs petits salons avaient été aménagés entre chaque chambre. Une extrémité du couloir était bloquée par une lourde porte d'acier donnant sur le vide, l'autre par une plus petite en bois, accédant à un escalier en colimaçon qui permettait de se rendre dans l'aile est du palais, situé bien plus haut dans la montagne et lieu des appartements royaux.

Habituellement, j'y serais allé en volant, ce qui m'aurait évité de perdre du temps et de l'énergie à courir dans les escaliers. Mais mes ailes avaient été assez sollicitées comme ça, et j'en aurais encore besoin dans un futur proche. La chambre du roi, la mienne donc, était plus grande que deux du troisième étage réunies. Les bâtisseurs de la citadelle y avaient mis tout leur talent, et ça se remarquait clairement. Au lieu d'un épais mur de pierre aéré par quelques fenêtres, toute la paroi extérieure avait été creusée, donnant directement sur le vide, et une gigantesque vitre de verre avait été placée pour éviter que la pièce ne soit trop maltraitée par les bourrasques, tout en gardant une luminosité maximale. Plusieurs joints d'argent permettaient aux différentes parties de la vitre de tenir en place et de ne pas se disloquer en cas de tempête. Les fils argentés ainsi utilisés avaient été étudiés pour que le final forme la silhouette d'Ashera, notre déesse à tous. Une grande fraction de la vitre était amovible, pour permettre au résidant des lieus de s'envoler sans prévenir personne d'autre. De fait, cette chambre présentait l'idéal de la salle de séjour d'un Faucon, et j'en étais assez content. Une salle de bain la jouxtait mais je ne m'y arrêtai pas, l'hygiène étant ma dernière préoccupation en ce moment, et je me jetai directement sur l'épais édredon de plume installé sur le lit à baldaquins.

Ce fut quand je me tournai sur le côté pour éviter à mes ailes d'être écrasées par mon corps que je remarquai quelque chose d'étrange. Le verrou de la vitre, qui évitait que celle-ci ne s'ouvre en pleine nuit, était levé. Hors, afin d'éviter que la fenêtre ne claque et ne se brise, il était habituellement gardé fermé. Mais c'était impossible de le verrouiller de l'_extérieur_… Je me relevai péniblement pour aller le rabaisser quand mon regard fut attiré par un morceau de papier déchiré sur ma table d'appoint. Quelques mots avaient été rapidement griffonnés dessus, comme dans l'urgence. Je m'en emparai et en commençai la lecture. Je reconnu l'écriture en pattes de mouche dès les premiers mots : Neasala. Et les premiers et seuls mots en question étaient « je suis désolé ». Il avait osé. Osé venir ici pour me narguer, et me présenter des prétendues excuses en me laissant un message qui tenait plus du brouillon. Je roulai la feuille en boule et la jetai par la fenêtre avant de refermer celle-ci et de retourner à mon lit. Il payerait pour ça aussi.

- Votre majesté ?

Je me retournai pour boucher mes oreilles avec mon oreiller sans même m'en rendre compte. J'avais besoin de dormir, pas question qu'on vienne m'embêter avec des histoires de traités à signer ou d'accords à accepter…

- Eh, chef, tout le monde t'attends ! lança une autre voix.

Oh merde. J'ouvris brutalement les yeux et m'assis sur le bord du lit comme si j'étais réveillé avant même que des intrus n'entrent dans ma chambre. Il y avait évidemment Ulki et Janaff, mais aussi Vitelli, dont les plaies avaient enfin été bandées. La chambre n'était plus éclairée que par la cheminée, dans laquelle quelqu'un avait allumé un feu pendant que je dormais. Je me retournai vers mes lieutenants.

- Depuis combien de temps la nuit est-elle tombée ?

- Pas plus d'une heure, chef, répondit Janaff.

- C'est trop long, lui reprochai-je. Vous auriez dû venir plus tôt !

- Mais les derniers Faucons viennent à peine d'arriver avec Nalehitarn, rajouta Ulki. Ce n'était pas la peine de te réveiller tant que tout le monde n'était pas là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais ici ? demandais-je en me dirigeant vers mon armoire.

Je n'avais pas le temps de faire le moindre brin de toilette, mais rester avec ces vêtements entachés de sang et déchirés de partout serait aussi inconvenant qu'inconfortable. Surtout que, dans l'urgence, il était hors de question de ramener toute ma garde-robe au camp de l'alliance, et que je devrais une fois là-bas me contenter de ce que j'aurais sur le dos. Autant donc que ce soient des habits utilisables. Je défis rapidement le ceste qui me bandait la main droite et le jetai nonchalamment sur le lit, qui ne serait de toute manière pas utilisé avant longtemps, et me débarrassai également de ma veste qui ne ressemblait plus à rien.

- Tous les blessés ont été amenés au palais, me répondit Janaff. Deux centaines en tout. Un bon quart s'en remettra, d'après les guérisseurs, et ne gardera que des séquelles moindres. La moitié survivra, et le dernier quart…

Il haussa les épaules d'un air désolé. Qu'il laisse la phrase en suspend était assez explicite pour que je soupire longuement. Je me saisis d'un ruban de tissu blanc propre et me l'enroulai autour du bras, du coude jusqu'à la paume, pour le protéger un peu du contrechoc des coups que j'aurais à donner d'ici peu de temps.

- A combien s'élèvent les pertes ? demandai-je en craignant déjà la réponse.

- Nous avons perdu trois cent Faucons dans les gorges, rapporta Ulki. Une cinquantaine de soldats de métier au poste de guet ouest, une vingtaine au sud. Le massacre perpétué par les Corbeaux a fait en tout… peut-être un peu moins de six cent morts, en comptant les blessés encore à l'agonie.

Je stoppai mon geste, assommé. Neuf cent Faucons, cela représentait un tiers de la population de Phoenicis. C'était la première fois que notre nation connaissait de si grandes pertes en si peu de temps. Et il fallait que ça arrive sous mon règne. Je m'emparai d'une veste kaki dans l'armoire et en claquai la porte, avant de sortir à grands pas, suivi instantanément par les trois autres. Tandis que nous descendions l'escalier de pierre pour nous rendre au plateau d'atterrissage du palais, qui allait servir pour l'occasion de balcon pour prononcer un petit discours de circonstance –c'était bien la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire, mais aussi la première que tous les Faucons attendaient de ma part j'y étais donc tenu à partir du moment où j'avais accepté la couronne–, je remarquai que la plupart des cris et autres gémissements s'étaient tus. Le silence qui emplissait le palais était tout bonnement angoissant, surtout dans le hall, où deux guérisseurs passaient encore de blessés en blessés pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Voir ainsi alignés des dizaines de corps, sans trop savoir s'ils étaient vivants ou morts dans la demi-pénombre, réussit à me mettre la chair de poule. Je me hâtai de sortir de cet endroit et me retournai vers les trois hommes qui me suivaient une fois dehors.

- Combien avez-vous pu ramener de soldats ?

- Cinquante du poste est, répondit Ulki. Et soixante-dix du nord.

- Plus trente du sud, rajouta Janaff.

- Il doit y avoir une petite centaine de réservistes dans cette foule, termina Vitelli, en plus d'une bonne vingtaine de Faucons blessés mais en état de se battre et de voler.

Soit, en comptant ceux que j'avais ramené avec moi, un peu plus de cinq cent hommes. Pas de quoi changer le monde, mais assez pour renforcer significativement les rangs des Laguz, et leur permettre de tenir face à l'armée principale en attendant l'élaboration d'un plan de secours. C'était toujours ça.

- Les corps des Faucons morts ont été rassemblés en bord de mer, près des récifs, m'informa Janaff. Les prières de rigueur ont été prononcées i peu près une demi-heure, après quoi le brasier a été allumé. Certains combattants particulièrement coriaces ont été inhumés dans le cimetière du palais, comme ton décret le précisait.

Un décret signé juste après la guerre d'Ashnard, pour rendre hommage aux Faucons tombés au champ d'honneur ou bien sous la lame du Chevalier Noir.

- Les quelques Corbeaux morts ont été jetés à la mer, rajouta Ulki. Les courants de la côte sud les mèneront tout droit à Kilvas.

J'approuvai silencieusement. C'était un acte aussi cruel que profanatoire, mais si cela pouvait donner à mon peuple l'impression de se venger, je n'allais pas l'interdire. Et avec un peu de chance, ça réussirait à effrayer Neasala. Je me tournai vers mes lieutenants et leur demandai de me laisser d'un signe de tête, puis m'avançais sur l'esplanade jusqu'à atteindre le bord du plateau. Devant moi, la falaise descendait en pente raide, parsemée de plusieurs petits pics rocheux qui rendaient la chute mortelle pour quiconque n'était pas un Oiseau, ou ne savait pas bien voler. Un vent assez violent, habituel pour la saison, s'était levé avec la lune, sifflant dans les failles pierreuses dans un concert trop aigu et discordant pour que je puisse en profiter pleinement. Il apportait en outre une légère odeur de chair brûlée et de cadavre, provenant du charnier qui se consumait au loin, éclairant la mer sur une distance respectable. En contrebas, des torches avaient été plantées à la lisière de la forêt, permettant de distinguer clairement les centaines de Faucons rassemblés pour m'entendre. Je me raclai la gorge, ne sachant trop que dire. D'habitude, je préparais mes discours, et ceux-ci étaient plus destinés à annoncer des festivités qu'une mobilisation générale. Mais dès que je commençai à parler, les mots me vinrent tous seuls.

- Mes frères, mes sœurs, le jour que nous venons tous de vivre sera à jamais marqué par le rouge du sang. Le sang de notre peuple, mais aussi celui des Corbeaux, qui coulera bien plus que le nôtre quand nous en aurons fini avec eux ! Kilvas brûlera ! Ce soir, je fais le vœu de ne plus cesser de me battre tant que je ne verrais pas l'île des Ailes Noires en flammes ! Qui est avec moi ?

Un seul cri me répondit. Un cri de rage uni, jailli de multiples gorges dans un ensemble parfait. Un frisson me parcourut sans que je puisse le réprimer. Je m'étais attendu à ce que les Faucons se liguent contre les Corbeaux sans hésitation. Mais le résultat dépassait toutes mes espérances. Certaines voix venaient même de derrière moi, des fenêtres du palais, de ses chambres ou du hall. Aujourd'hui, tout Phoenicis se levait dans un même esprit.

- Notre malheur, je ne devrais le souhaiter à personne, repris-je, si ce n'est Kilvas et Begnion ! Mais en ce jour, aucun des deux ne risque la ruine. C'est Gallia, son peuple, son armée, qui en court le danger ! L'Empire marche en ce moment sur les Félins, qui ne se doutent de rien. Avons-nous le droit de le laisser faire ?

Un autre cri, un gargantuesque « non ! ». Certains Faucons commençaient déjà à s'envoler, poings levés. J'avais réussi.

- Alors soulevons-nous ! Avec moi, mes frères ! Que tout Faucon capable de se battre prenne son envol, homme ou femme ! Nous nous devons de porter secours à Gallia ! Volez, volez aussi vite que vous le pourrez! Et montrez-vous sans pitié!

Toute une nuée d'ailes brunes décolla dans un bruit infernal. Sur le plateau, Janaff et Ulki me rejoignirent, un sourire à la fois fier et triste sur les lèvres. Qui pouvait encore rire en ce jour ? Mais ils étaient suivis d'une silhouette blanche, ce qui n'était pas pour me satisfaire. C'était prévisible que Reyson veuille venir, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que je l'accepterais.

- Janaff, Ulki, vérifiez que les troupes soient prêtes. Reyson, je veux que tu restes ici pour diriger les Faucons restant en mon absence, dis-je alors que mes lieutenants s'en allaient.

- C'est hors de question, répliqua le Héron d'un ton catégorique.

- Ce n'était _pas_ une question.

- Je ne suis pas un Faucon, et je ne suis par conséquent pas sous tes ordres.

Désespérant. Sauf que contre cet argument, je ne pouvais rien faire. Le roi des Hérons, Lorazieh, étant dans le coma, Reyson était en effet libre d'aller où bon lui semblait, d'autant plus qu'il était de la famille royale. Je soupirai encore.

- Alors va m'attendre avec Ulki. Ne le quitte pas d'une semelle, suis-je bien clair ?

- Parfaitement, répondit-il en souriant.

Je voletai ensuite jusqu'à Vitelli, qui avait une mine triste à la porte principale. Il ne pourrait pas suivre le rythme des autres Faucons à cause de son aile, aussi la solution s'imposait-elle d'elle-même.

- Vitelli, vous êtes promu au rang de capitaine, et en tant qu'officier le plus haut gradé restant à Phoenicis, vous êtes tenus de garder le royaume en mon absence.

- Hein ? Mais, votre majesté… bégaya-t-il, affolé.

- C'est de l'insubordination ? demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, non, bien sûr que non !

- Très bien. Vous pourrez compter sur Gwaihir, le vieux guérisseur, pour vous appuyer. Il s'y connait pas mal en politique.

Je le laissai en plan sans attendre qu'il me réponde. Il me restait une dernière chose à faire avant de partir, et je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je pris mon envol pour un plateau entouré d'une barrière de roche juste derrière le troisième étage du palais. Protégé du vent, il permettait aux fleurs et à l'herbe de pousser sans problème, et n'était accessible que par la voie aérienne. Vingt-deux tertres s'y trouvaient la dernière fois que j'étais venu quand je posais pied à terre, j'en trouvai sept de plus. Je me dirigeai directement vers le plus petit, tout au fond. La terre retournée était encore fraiche et dégageait une agréable odeur d'humus, qui contrastait avec celle de mort que je venais de quitter. Une simple stèle de grès y était posée, à moitié enfoncée dans le sol. _Ci-gît Linde_. Je posai un genou à terre et baissai la tête.

Quand je me relevai, je n'avais plus aucune tristesse ni désespoir. Juste de la fureur. Zelgius et Neasala pouvaient aller se réfugier dans les jupes de leurs mères Phoenicis arrivait, et sa vengeance venait avec.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et en tout cas je vous remercie de l'avoir lu! La semaine prochaine ce sera à Lot' de vous faire partager un des siens. Et... La rencontre approche! :]**

**Strider.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enfin, on attaque la dernière ligne droite avant le chapitre charnière, où les deux univers se rencontrerons! =D**

**J'espère que ce long préambule vous aura mis en appétit et vous aura familiarisé avec les personnages et les univers. Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à découvrir ce dernier chapitre sur notre petite navajo.**

**Vous la trouvez toujours un peu en mode Caliméro? Attendez de voir d quoi elle est capable ;)**

**Encore et toujours un grand merci à notre plus grande supporter, j'ai nommé Mimi, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui nous suivent =)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Premières approches.

Avec d'infinies précautions, m'appliquant avec la même précision que si j'essayais de passer un fil dans le chas d'une aiguille, je fis glisser la pointe du couteau le long du museau d'un blanc ivoirien, suivant la courbe avec douceur, remontant lentement vers la face plane et inexpressive. Là, j'arrêtais la lame, et l'enfonçais doucement, creusant, grattant la corne blanche jusqu'à obtenir un petit trou, pas plus gros qu'une larme. Je soufflais dessus, chassant les copeaux, et pris un chiffon pour en frotter l'intérieur, avant d'y faire couler une goutte de colle. À l'aide de pincettes, je saisis une petite perle de turquoise, que je fis glisser dans la cavité. J'appuyai fortement dessus pendant plusieurs minutes, tout en essuyant soigneusement la glue qui débordait. Puis je réitérai l'opération de l'autre côté. Je posai la figurine sur le bureau, et examinai mon travail. Il ne me restait plus qu'à fixer sur son dos la pointe de flèche en turquoise, et une ou deux perles de corail à l'aide d'une cordelette, et se serait finit. C'était la première fois que je tentai de réaliser un fétiche Zuni, comme me l'avait enseigné un lointain cousin, il y avait de cela longtemps, et je n'étais pas mécontente du résultat. Il n'était pas très grand, à peine plus long que mon pouce, ni très ouvragé, avec ses courbes simples et dépourvues de détails. Néanmoins, les ombres et les reflets que la lampe de bureau gravait sur l'ivoire lui conféraient une illusion de vie. Le loup semblait se mouvoir dans son immobilité.

Un sourire fleurit sur mon visage : j'étais de nouveau capable de créer, de faire sortir de mes mains la beauté, ou tout du moins quelque chose qui s'en approchait. Cela signifiait que j'étais de nouveau capable de voir que le beau était autour de moi. C'était le signe que j'allai mieux. Pas bien, mais mieux.

Je m'étirai, le dos courbaturé à force de rester penchée sur mon travail. La couverture de Shimasani glissa de mes épaules et tomba sur le sol en un tas coloré et soyeux. Bien que me retrouvant découverte, seul un petit frisson me parcourut, alors qu'auparavant j'aurais tremblé comme une feuille. L'air s'était quelque peu réchauffé ces dernières semaines, et le temps était plus clément, mais surtout, je ne craignais plus autant le froid qu'autrefois. Je m'étais habituée à ce climat qui me paressait si rude et inhospitalier, mais surtout, Logan m'avait enseigné comment conserver la chaleur de mon corps, et comment me réchauffer de l'intérieur grâce à différentes techniques de respiration. Je ne savais si ses exercices y étaient pour quelque chose, mais depuis qu'il était mon professeur, j'avais la sensation grandissante que quelque chose en moi s'effaçait peu à peu. L'immense bloc de glace qui jusque là me gelait le cœur fondait comme neige au soleil. C'était comme si l'on avait placé dans ma poitrine une bougie, dont la flamme ravivait mon être, allant jusqu'à endormir la gêne qui me pressait le sein. Elle n'était pas partie non, elle était juste plongée dans un sommeil agité. Je sentais son souffle assoupi me peser sur le cœur, le cognant chaque fois qu'elle avait un sursaut, menaçant de s'éveiller. Mais je savais que tant que la bougie serait allumé et resterait près de moi, cette sourde douleur resterait dans cet état léthargique, si reposant pour moi.

Je ramassai la couverture et la jetai négligemment sur mon épaule, avant de me tourner vers le loup toujours immobile sur mon bureau. Je tendis la main pour saisir une cordelette de coton, prenant délicatement la petite pointe de flèche en turquoise de l'autre, lorsque le réveil sonna. Avec un soupir, je reposai les matériaux, jetant un regard désolé au fétiche. Je ne pourrais pas le terminer ce jour-là. Peut être la nuit suivante, si le sommeil s'acharnait à se refuser à moi. Les nuits me paraissaient à la fois si courtes et si longues. Courtes, car je ne pouvais prendre que peux de repos. J'avais beau me coucher de bonne heure, harassée par les journées de cours et les entraînements intensifs avec Logan, je savais d'avancer que les heures de sommeil m'étaient comptées, que de sombres silhouettes viendraient me les dérober, leurs plaintes d'agoni me transperçant plus que ne le ferait les pics acérés qui les traversaient de part en part. Je ne comptais plus les nuits où je m'étais éveillée en sueur, un cri sur les lèvres, retenu de justesse. À chaque fois, la lune était encore haute dans le ciel. De courtes, les nuits passaient à longues. Me rendormir étant hors de question, je voyais les heures défiler, s'égrenant sur le cadran de la montre avec une lenteur désespérante.

Au bout d'une semaine, lassée de perdre mon temps dans un lit dont les draps m'enserraient et m'enchainaient au point de m'étouffer, j'avais finit par me lever, avais enfilé mon boxer et mon débardeur noirs, pour finalement sortir dans les couloirs déserts et silencieux. J'avais erré une petite heure, avant que mes pas ne me mènent bien malgré moi jusqu'au dojo. Là, je m'étais échauffée, puis je m'étais contentée de me battre avec l'air pour ennemi, et m'étais défoulée sur le sac de sable. Je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais avoué à qui que ce soit, pas même à Logan, néanmoins, je ne pouvais nier que j'aimais ça. J'aimais savoir me battre, user de mes pieds et de mes poings pour feinter, esquiver, parer, frapper, ne plus avoir à compter sur autrui pour me protéger des attaques extérieures. J'en étais capable, désormais je n'avais de personne pour cela. Cela me conférait un sentiment de sécurité. Pas de puissance non, juste la certitude que je pourrais me défendre sans avoir à user de ma malédiction. Je refusais toujours d'apprendre à la contrôler, même si de plus en plus les doutes et la tentation ébranlaient mes convictions. Je savais pouvoir faire plus, être quasi invulnérable sous la protection de ce pouvoir honnis. Et je voulais justement ressentir cette force, cette assurance qui n'étaient miennes que lorsque je succombais à son appel. Mais je ne cessai de le craindre. Je ne voulais pas succomber à cette folie sanguinaire qui s'emparait de moi et recouvrait mon âme d'un voile noir.

Les mots de Logan me revinrent à l'esprit. En plus de m'obliger à accepter mon apparence et ma peau sombre, il m'avait clairement fait comprendre que j'avais le choix. Mais en était-ce réellement un ? Pouvais-je choisir entre rester prostrée dans le crépuscule fané de mon passé, ou m'avancer dans le jour sombre d'un avenir dont j'ignorais tout ?

Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus.

Je frottai mes yeux brûlant, tant de fatigue qu'à force de rester concentrés sur l'éclat de la lame dessinant les fines courbes de l'ivoire. Cela faisait déjà deux nuits que je travaillai sur ce fétiche. J'avais espéré le finir ce matin-même, pour pouvoir commencer le collier qui aurait à le supporter. Après mes entraînements nocturnes, dès lors que je sentais mon corps vidé de cette tension insoutenable qui le tenait en activité constante, je remontai à ma chambre pour m'y vider l'esprit, créant et façonnant toujours de nouvelles choses.

Étrangement, ce rythme ne m'épuisait pas plus que cela. Les premiers temps, j'avais bien eu du mal à assumer le contrecoup, mes yeux se refusant de rester ouverts, ma bouche ne pouvant empêcher de longs bâillements de la franchir, mes pensées se faisant floues et imprécises. Depuis, je m'y étais habituée, et je n'en éprouvai plus aucune fatigue. Ou tout du moins une fatigue effacée qui ne perturbait plus ni mon corps ni mon esprit. Elle restait en retrait, ne venant me troubler que lorsque venait l'heure de s'endormir.

Avec un soupir, j'éteignis la lampe de bureau et me levai pour faire taire la sonnerie stridente du réveil, avant de saisir dans l'armoire un pantalon blanc et un chemisier bleu. Je n'avais pas l'intention de courir ce matin. Enchaînant entraînement sur entraînement, que ce soit seule la nuit ou le soir avec Logan, j'avais décidé de limité mon footing à trois fois par semaine. Autrement, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir tenir le coup. Jetant un dernier regard vers le loup d'ivoire, je sortis de ma chambre, direction la salle de bain, pour ensuite aller prendre mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de mon professeur attitré.

* * *

- Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me lirez l'acte 2 d'_Antoine et Cléopâtre_. J'interrogerai un élève au hasard, histoire de vérifier que vous n'avez pas chômé.

Des grognements et des protestations s'élevèrent dans la salle. Pour une fois, je les comprenais. Je ne voyais pas en quoi lire cette pièce de théâtre à l'histoire d'amour barbante et au langage tarabiscoté et alambiqué allait nous être utile dans notre vie de tous les jours, et moins encore pour notre avenir. Je respectai grandement les dramaturges et les acteurs qui jouaient leurs œuvres, mais je n'allais moi-même pas clamer dans un couloir ou au beau milieu de la rue une tirade que l'on prêta à une antique reine d'Égypte. Alors à quoi bon devoir lire ça ?

Avec résignation, je glissai un morceau de papier entre les pages du livre, repérant d'avance le nombre de pages qu'il me faudrait assimiler. Trop en tout cas pour que cela ne porte pas atteinte à mes heures d'entraînement. Il me faudrait immanquablement prendre une heure ou deux sur les séances de ce weekend si je voulais pouvoir faire tout le travail que les professeurs nous avaient donné. Ce n'était pas pour me plaire.

Je finis de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac, attrapai les quelques livres que je devais déposer dans mon casier, me levai et m'apprêtai à sortir de la salle.

- Hey Sialey !

Je m'arrêtai, crispée, avant de me retourner vers le Bleuet, qui s'avançait vers moi d'un air guilleret, accompagné d'un garçon de notre classe, mais qui aussi incroyable que cela paraissait, n'était pas un mutant de l'institut. Un simple humain, qui fréquentait un mutant. La plupart fuyaient ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou les dépassaient pas celui-là.

Je ne faisais que rarement attention aux personnes qui m'entouraient et qui pour moi ne représentaient pas de menace, mais lui, il aurait été difficile de ne pas le remarquer, vu le nombre incroyable de fois où il intervenait en cours. Toujours de manière très juste et pertinente. Néanmoins, je ne connaissais pas son nom, et c'était la première fois que je le voyais réellement. D'ordinaire il n'était qu'un dos, une main levée que j'apercevais. Là, mon regard s'attarda sur ses cheveux châtains clairs, coupés courts et parsemés de mèches d'un blond doré, me faisant penser à un champ en friche séché par le soleil, dans lequel avaient poussé de-ci de-là des épis de blé. Ses yeux d'émeraude rappelaient le vert soutenu de la forêt renaissante au printemps, incrustés dans un visage d'albâtre aux traits finement ciselés. Ses lèvres pâles et minces semblaient ne jamais vouloir se départir de ce sourire enjoué qu'il m'offrait en cet instant.

Il me salua d'un bref signe de tête, tandis que le diablotin bleu m'abordait avec son éternel indélicatesse.

- J'arrive pas à croire que les profs nous chargent autant pour ce weekend, fit-il avec une expression désespérée, qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Dis, ça te dirait qu'on révise ensemble pour le contrôle de science nat' ?

Je le considérai avec suspicion, resserrant mon étreinte autour des livres que j'avais encore dans les bras. Mis à part son envahissante présence, je n'avais pas à me plaindre de lui. Il n'avait jamais eu un mot mauvais à mon encontre, avait pris une fois ma défense face au pédant de service, et semblait faire l'effort de comprendre l'importance que j'attachais à la culture de mon peuple. Mais son besoin incessant de lier contact, de vouloir plaisanter et parler de tout, sans jamais se décourager, m'effrayait et me poussait à me méfier de lui. Il devait avoir quelque chose en tête, attendre quelque chose de moi pour s'accrocher de cette façon. Et je n'arrivais pas à deviner quoi.

Cela n'empêchait pas son offre d'être généreuse : les sciences naturelles, et plus particulièrement le chapitre sur l'ADN et le codage génétique, demeuraient pour moi un obstacle insurmontable, malgré toutes mes tentatives. J'avais mal au ventre à la simple idée du devoir à venir, et auquel je savais d'avance échouer. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas accepter. Je m'y refusai tout bonnement.

- Non merci, dis-je en tournant les talons.

- Sialey ! Si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, déclara le second garçon.

Je lui jetai un bref coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule. Pas une seule seconde son sourire n'avait faiblit, et il m'adressa un salut de la main. Je me détendis un peu, face à la gentillesse qu'il dégageait, sentant comme une chaleur dans ma poitrine, là où sommeillait la gêne qui m'aiguillonnait le cœur. Avant de me ressaisir. Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne savais rien de lui, comment pouvais-je me laisser berner par un masque affable ? J'ignorais jusqu'à son nom, alors que lui connaissais le mien. Et je détestai cela.  
Confier son nom à quelqu'un, s'était lui donner un pouvoir sur soi, celui de nous interpeller, de nous désigner, et bien plus encore. Pour rétablir l'équilibre, la personne à qui l'on avait fait ce don devait en retour sacrifier son anonymat et offrir son nom en échange. Lui, je ne lui avais rien donné, et il n'avait rien fait pour compenser ce déséquilibre.

Je me rembruni, avant de me détourner sans un mot. Je me hâtai de sortir de la salle, sentant peser sur mes épaules un regard pesant. J'imaginai aisément deux émeraudes se mouvant au fil de mes moindres gestes, et j'en ressentis une grande gêne.  
Lorsque je fus enfin hors de leur portée, et je ne pus m'empêcher de maugréer, me maudissant pour avoir fuit une fois de plus.

Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, je me dirigeai vers l'aile ouest, à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Traverser tous les couloirs ne m'enchantait guère, mais l'idée de me trimballer mes livres pour aller manger était encore moins attrayante. Au moins rencontrai-je peu de monde à cette heure-ci, la plupart des élèves s'étant précipités au réfectoire, et les quelques rares exceptions que je croisai allait dans cette direction. Personnellement, je me contenterai d'un sandwich acheté au distributeur du hall. L'agitation et le bruit constant du self m'indisposait et m'angoissait. Je serais bien plus à mon aise dans un coin solitaire.

Tête baissée, je vis une ombre s'étendre sur le sol devant moi. Je fis un pas sur le côté pour éviter la personne qui arrivait en face, mais je fus tout de même percutée de plein fouet par un coude d'une taille improbable. L'impact me coupa le souffle et m'envoya à terre. Le cul sur le carrelage, je levai les yeux et découvris une montagne de chair et de graisse, compactée dans une salopette bleue et un tee-shirt kaki trop étroits, qui me surplombait, une crête blonde à l'iroquoise coiffant son sommet.

- Dégage minus ! grogna une voix rocailleuse et dissonante.

Je m'agenouillai pour rassembler mes livres éparpillés, et alors que je tendais la main vers le dernier, le pied du géant s'abattit dessus, recouvrant la couverture d'un mélange de boue et d'herbes en décomposition. Je reculai, surprise, avant de saisir le rictus bête et méchant qui déformait son visage.  
Je n'avais aucune envie de me battre. Réagir en cas d'attaque ne me posait pas de soucis, j'étais prête à me défendre, mais déclencher une bagarre pour le plaisir de ma battre, non ! C'était hors de question ! Il me fallait trouver un moyen de récupérer mon livre, avant qu'il ne l'aplatisse sous son poids phénoménal et l'abime définitivement. Le problème, c'était que mise à part le pousser je ne voyais pas comment m'y prendre, car je doutais fortement qu'il m'écoute. Je me remis debout, tête baissée et rentrée dans les épaules, et lui jetai un regard, espérant qu'il ne puisse y lire la colère qui commençait à gronder en moi, me mordillant la lèvre, réfléchissant à la meilleure solution.

Je me retrouvai soudainement plaquée contre le mur, le souffle coupé, une énorme paluche m'écrasant la poitrine, des doigts aussi épais que des câbles à haute-tension m'immobilisant les bras et les épaules. Pressant un peu plus, au point de m'en faire mal, le colosse se pencha vers moi, l'air furieux.

- Comment tu m'as regardé ?

Tentant de respirer sous la pression qu'il appliquait sur ma cage thoracique, je me débattis, avant de m'apercevoir que mes pieds ne touchaient plus terre, et battaient dans le vide. Je balançai un coup de genou dans le ventre du gros lard, dans l'espoir qu'il me lâche. Je poussai un cri de douleur lorsque ma rotule tapa un vrai bloc de béton. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment un tas de graisse pouvait-être aussi dur ?

Un bruit métallique raisonna au-dessus de nos têtes, et une odeur d'ordures et de sueurs me prit les narines. Je levai difficilement le regard, et aperçus, perchée sur les casiers, une silhouette tordue. Le garçon crapaud !

- Mais je te reconnais ! T'es à l'institut des autres tarés !

Je sentis brusquement le sang refluer de mon visage. Je me souvenais à présent d'altercations entre les élèves de l'institut et une bande de mauvais mutants, dont m'avait parlé Logan. Il m'avait prévenu qu'ils étaient dans le même lycée que nous, et que tant que je ne ferais pas usage de ma malédiction, je devrais à tout prix les éviter, car me battre contre eux comme une simple humaine ne serait d'aucune utilité. La peur s'insinua en moi et se déversa dans mes veines, tandis que la panique me gagnait. Je ne comprenais que maintenant que j'avais à faire à deux d'entre eux, et que j'étais vraiment mal.

L'oxygène commençait à me manquer, la poigne se refermant de plus en plus autour de moi, au fur et à mesure que j'expirai l'air souillé qui me brûlait les poumons, et je sentais que s'il continuait à serrer de la sorte, mes côtes ne tarderaient plus à se briser sous ses doigts.  
Je devais faire quelque chose. Avant qu'il ne me broie complètement. Je me débattis de nouveau, affolée, et tentai une nouvelle fois de lui asséner un coup de pied. Je ne fis que m'éclater les orteils contre sa cuisse.

Des étincelles blanches apparurent devant mon champ de vision, clignotant comme un gyrophare, un signal d'alarme, alors que je me sentais faiblir. Je devais faire quelque chose. Le forcer à me lâcher. Mais tout ce que je pouvais faire pour me sortir de là, c'était activer mon pouvoir et lui transpercer la main d'un pic de sang noir. Juste le fait d'activer mon armure aurait suffit à me préserver de la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma poitrine. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire appel à ma malédiction. Je savais en user, mais j'étais incapable de la garder sous contrôle. Si j'y avais recours, combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour me submerger et me couvrir de son voile de folie ? Je ne voulais plus faire de cauchemars. Je ne voulais plus tuer !

La gêne qui somnolait en mon sein s'éveilla, s'ajoutant à la douleur et aux difficultés que j'avais pour respirer. Mon refus d'user de ce moyen me rendait impuissante et me condamnait. Déjà je glissai lentement vers l'inconscience. Si au moins j'avais appris à contrôler ce pouvoir maudit. Peut être aurais-je put tenter quelque chose.

- Tu vas la laisser tranquille espèce de gros plein de soupe !

La pression sur ma poitrine s'envola, me laissant glisser le long du mur. Je tombais à terre dans un choc mat, mon corps refusant tout effort pour me garder sur pied. Toussant et crachant, j'aspirai l'air à pleine goulée, heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau respirer. Le colosse s'éloigna de moi de quelques pas, tandis que le garçon crapaud descendait de son perchoir et le rejoignait au beau milieu du passage, tout deux ayant le regard tourné vers l'extrémité du couloir. Une main sur la poitrine, je me penchai autant que je le pus sans risquer de tomber en avant, et découvrit, faisant face aux deux monstres, des élèves de l'institut. Il y avait en tête la gothique, Malicia, accompagnée de la fille serpent, Grace, et du faiseur de glace.

- Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire ma jolie ? se gaussa le colosse.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te rappelle ce qu'est mon pouvoir, mon gros ? répondit-elle en ôtant un de ses gants qui lui couvraient perpétuellement les mains.

La montagne de graisse sembla alors hésiter, la regardant avec un air presque effrayé. Le crapaud quand à lui ne fut pas inquiété.

- Pour ça faudrait déjà que tu m'attrape ! dit-il en bondissant sur elle.

Avec un bruit écœurant, il étendit sa langue à la manière d'un caméléon, fouettant l'air. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put frapper la gothique avec, un bloc de glace la figea et la cloua au sol. Entraîné par son élan, le crapaud continua son bond dans un cri, menaçant de s'étaler sur le trio. Je vis la fille-serpent se transformer, et avec une vitesse telle qu'elle ne fut durant un bref instant qu'un éclair. Avant que j'eu le temps de comprendre, elle avait enroulé ses épais anneaux autour du corps difforme du batracien, le dard à l'extrémité de sa queue pointait droit sur sa jugulaire.

- Tu crois vraiment avoir la moindre contre chance contre moi, batracien ? gloussa-t-elle, avant de plisser le nez avec dégoût. À part schlinguer comme une boule puante, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire.

- Affend un pfeu ! bafouilla-t-il, la langue gelée. On ferra fe que tfu viras quand ve tf'aurais tfransformé en fac à mainf !

- Ho ! Tu as donc encore plus mauvais goût que ce que je craignais ! fit-elle mine de s'horrifier. Un sac en peau de serpent, l'horreur absolu niveau mode !

Les deux autres mutants de l'institut sourirent face à sa réparti. Personnellement, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Ils étaient en plein combat, et ils plaisantaient !

La fille serpent se redressa, et envoya valdinguer le crapaud dans les airs, le jetant dans les bras du colosse.

- Maintenant, vous avez intérêt à dégager, avant qu'on ne s'énerve pour de bon, déclara le faiseur de glace avec assurance et colère.

- On se retrouvera. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre.

La montagne de graisse me jeta un bref regard haineux, et je craignis un moment qu'il ne décide de m'achever. Mais il tourna les talons et s'en alla, son copain le batracien le suivant, tentant de dégeler sa langue en la frottant avec ses mains.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, je me laissai aller contre le mur, m'abandonnant un instant, paupières clauses, inspirant profondément. Mon corps tout entier tremblait, à la fois encore sous le choc et de soulagement. Ce n'était pas passé loin, et j'essayai de ne pas imaginer ce qui aurait put se passer si les autres de l'institut n'étaient pas arrivés.

- Hey, ça va ?

Je rouvris les yeux et découvris la gothique agenouillée devant moi. Sous son maquillage outrageusement excessif, elle affichait une mine inquiète. La fille serpent et le faiseur de glace se tenaient derrière elle, m'examinant comme un animal blessé qu'ils n'osaient approcher. Lentement, précautionneusement, je me relevai en prenant appui contre le mur. J'eu un bref vertige, mais je me repris immédiatement en voyant les trois autres s'avancer pour me soutenir.

- Ça va. Merci, soufflai-je, encore frissonnante.

Ils s'écartèrent pour me laisser passer, et, titubant légèrement, je passai entre eux en évitant soigneusement de les toucher ou ne fusse que les effleurer. Je ramassai mes affaires et m'éloignai dans le couloir, mais une fois arrivée au tournant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner. La gothique était restée plantée au même endroit, tandis que les deux autres avaient repris leur chemin vers le réfectoire. Elle m'adressa un faible sourire, auquel je répondis d'un mouvement de tête, avant de disparaître au coin du mur.

Le reste de la journée, l'angoisse de me retrouver de nouveau face à face avec la montagne de graisse ou l'un de ses compagnons me noua le ventre. À tel point que je ne pus avaler la moindre bouchée de nourriture au midi, restant prostrée dans un coin à l'abri des regards, là où nul ne viendrait me chercher ou ne me trouverait par hasard. Lorsque je dus retourner en cours, je traversai les couloirs en rasant les murs, alerte, priant pour ne pas faire de nouveau une mauvaise rencontre.

Arrivée dans la sûreté relative de la salle de classe, je dus repousser l'assaut du Bleuet, qui, mis au courant de ma mésaventure, se jeta sur moi et me posa en un temps record une série de questions sur ma santé, physique et mentale, entrecoupée de jurons et menaces en tout genre à l'encontre de mes agresseurs. J'encaissai en silence, ne répondant rien. Cela aurait dut m'énerver prodigieusement, mais étrangement, je n'en éprouvais aucun agacement, aucune rancœur. Au contraire, lire l'inquiétude et la sollicitude qui marquaient son visage me rasséréna, effaçant une part de la peur qui me tenait. Il me couvait du regard, comme une mère poule l'aurait fait envers son petit, et aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, cette attention me réchauffa. La vigilance voulait que je ne baisse pas ma garde devant lui, comme devant qui que ce soit. Pourtant, je l'avais fait devant Logan, et je ne m'en sentais pas plus mal. Au contraire, j'avais la sensation d'être plus libre, plus légère depuis que je m'étais ouverte à lui. En sa présence, je n'avais plus besoin de maintenir cette tension qui me maintenait sur le qui vive. Peut être parce qu'il était au courant la malédiction qui me frappait. Il en connaissait l'origine et la comprenait, d'une certaine façon.

Le Bleuet aussi avait cette connaissance et cette conscience. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de persister à m'approcher, me parler. Je n'avais toujours pas la moindre idée sur ses motivations, mais étaient-elle réellement mauvaises ? Toujours joyeux et espiègle, malgré son apparence singulière et sa situation, il semblait apprécié de beaucoup de monde, humain comme mutant. Les membres de l'institut avaient confiance en lui, et j'avais parfaitement discerné l'amitié qu'il y avait entre Logan et lui.

Je refusai de lier contact avec les humains parce qu'ils me rejetaient pour ma différence. Nombreux étaient au courant de ma nature, sans savoir quelles étaient mes capacités, et tous pour la plupart se tenaient à l'écart. Cela me convenait tout à fait. Je n'avais pas à vérifier qu'ils ne s'approchent suffisamment de moi pour me poignarder le cœur.  
Pour les mutants, ma seule excuse était que je voyais en eux des maudits, marqués par la patte de Coyote. Mais Logan m'avait clairement fait comprendre que l'esprit maléfique n'était en rien responsable de la mutation génétique dont tous étaient victimes. Je n'acceptais pas cette vérité pour mon propre cas, je persistais à voir mon pouvoir comme étant une malédiction, car il m'avait bel et bien fait quitter l'état d'Ozho. Néanmoins, je ne percevais plus les personnes qui m'entouraient depuis mon arrivée de la même façon. Nul n'avait fait la moindre chose répréhensible, ne m'avait attaqué ou ne serait ce qu'injurier. Trois d'entre eux s'étaient même battus pour me protéger un peu plus tôt. Peut être avais-je été trop méfiante ?

- Je savais qu'on aurait dû t'accompagner, Gail et moi ! s'exclama le Bleuet, me sortant de mes réflexions.

Je le considérai brièvement, ne sachant de qui il parlait, avant de comprendre que le dénommé Gail était le garçon aux cheveux de blé et aux yeux émeraudes. Ce dernier se retourna vers nous, et m'offrit son éternel sourire.

- J'aurais aimé être là pour toi Sialey. Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop ce que j'aurais bien put faire contre deux caïds comme eux ! plaisanta-t-il.

- Crois-moi, c'est vraiment pas difficile de battre le crapaud !

J'écoutai rigoler les deux amis, intriguée par le sentiment agréable que leurs rires faisaient naitre en moi. Quelque chose que j'avais déjà ressenti auparavant. L'impression d'être acceptée, à ma place. Je ne l'avais pas éprouvé depuis des années, et la tentation de laisser la glace fondre à ce contact chaleureux était terriblement alléchante.

- Fini de rire messieurs, veuillez regagner vos places ! coupa sec le professeur en entrant dans la classe.

Je me repris tout à coup, me giflant mentalement. Je ne savais ce qui m'arrivait ces temps derniers, mais mes pensées se faisaient un malin plaisir à partir dans des directions où il était dangereux de s'aventurer. Ma volonté devenait de plus en plus faiblarde, et je craignais les conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir si je venais à faire un faux pas, mettant de mon plein gré le pied dans un piège. Et pourtant…

* * *

Le lendemain, je fis tous les efforts possibles pour éviter le Bleuet et son copain, presque autant que pour fuir la montagne de graisse et ses compagnons. La tension que je maintenais sur mon corps et mon esprit pour ne pas faiblir ni manquer de vigilance m'épuisait plus que de coutume.

Si seulement je n'avais plus à craindre de me faire agresser, ou tout simplement d'être de nouveau déçue, je n'aurais pas à subir cette pression constante. Ce mode de vie me fatiguait. J'aurais aimé que les choses changent une bonne fois pour toute, et pour une fois dans le bon sens.

Quand enfin vint le soir, je n'avais qu'une hâte, rentrer à l'institut et tout donner au cours de l'entraînement. Durant les heures passées à écouter les professeurs déblatérer sur un théorème abracadabrant, une phrase que tel auteur à écrit de tel façon et qu'il fallait interpréter de telle manière, et encore tant d'autres âneries qui ne serviraient à pas grand-chose en dehors de l'école, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir. J'étais à même de me défendre en ne me contentant que du combat à main nue, mais cela suffirait-il face à un adversaire plus expérimenté que moi ? Ce qui ne devait pas être très dur à trouver, soit dit-en pensant. Une chose était sûre néanmoins, c'était que les arts martiaux ne suffiraient pas à ma prémunir et me protéger face à des mutants. J'en avais eu la preuve. Si je venais à me battre contre un non-humain, ma seule chance d'en réchapper serait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais comme Logan l'avait fait remarquer, c'était la meilleure solution pour me prendre le coup dans le dos. Et je doutais d'avoir une seconde fois la chance dans mon malheur d'avoir une aide providentielle. Plus je ressassai ce souvenir désagréable, plus mon imagination faisait défiler devant mes yeux comment les évènements auraient put tourner si la gothique, la fille serpent et le faiseur de glace n'étaient pas intervenus. J'en eu un frisson.

Je ne pouvais pas compter sur les autres, et encore moins sur moi-même et mon propre pouvoir pour le moment mais sans doute Logan pourrait-il m'aider. Depuis qu'il était là, les choses n'avaient cessaient de changer, dans le bon sens. Pourquoi ne parviendrait-il pas à m'apprendre à imposer ma volonté et à m'immuniser contre cette part sombre de mon âme qui s'éveillait quand mon sang s'activait ? Avec un rictus amer, je repensais aux paroles que le professeur Xavier nous rabâchait sans discontinuer : nous étions là pour apprendre le contrôle !

Mais j'abandonnai très vite l'idée. Je savais c'était impossible. Mon pouvoir, à partir du moment où le sang me montait à la tête, était tout bonnement indomptable et indépendant de ma volonté. Je le laissai me dominer sans aucune chance de résister, sachant que c'était parfaitement inutile.

Lorsque je franchis la porte du hall, j'eus la désagréable surprise de découvrir le ciel empli de nuages noirs. Le fond de l'air était froid et humide. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir, et je n'avais ni capuche à long `manteau noir, ni parapluie. Sans compter que je n'avais pas prit les bonnes chaussures pour piquer un sprint jusqu'à l'institut. Je plongeai les mains dans les poches, rentrant la tête dans les épaules. J'allais devoir me dépêcher d'avancer, histoire d'être le plus proche possible de ma destination lorsque la pluie commencerait à tomber. J'eus à peine posé le pied sur les marches du perron qu'un klaxon m'interpella. Levant les yeux, je découvris la gothique, perchée sur un scooter rouge. Elle me fit signe de la rejoindre. J'hésitai un instant, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Elle m'avait sauvée, je lui devais bien ça.

Pendant que je m'avançai, elle enfila son casque, en saisit un deuxième, et me le tendit lorsque j'arrivai à son niveau.

- Enfiles ça !

Je la dévisageai une seconde, avant d'examiner d'un air critique le casque rouge qu'elle m'offrait.

- Pourquoi ? ne pus-je retenir comme question.

- Il va bientôt pleuvoir, fit-elle remarquer, comme si j'avais put ne pas m'en apercevoir. Si tu rentre à pied, tu es sûre de te prendre l'averse, alors autant que je te ramène. Allez grimpe, j'ai pas envie de finir trempée !

Sans trop réfléchir j'obéis, et je me retrouvais derrière elle à califourchon sur l'engin, avant que je ne prenne conscience de la situation. J'étais perchée sur un scooter conduit par une fille que je ne connaissais quasiment que de vue.

- Accroches toi !

La machine parti au quart de tour, et j'eus in-extremis le réflexe de m'accrocher aux poignées réservées au passager. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait ?

Crispée, les phalanges blanchies à force de serre, je tâchai de garder mon équilibre, me penchant dans les virages et me redressant du mieux que je pouvais dans les lignes droites. Malicia semblait tout à fait à l'aise et conduisait avec aisance, je ne pouvais néanmoins pas m'empêcher de me craindre à chaque instant une chute ou une collision.

Pourtant les grilles du manoir Xavier apparurent rapidement devant nous, à l'instant même ou de grosses gouttes tombèrent du ciel. Le temps que nous rejoignîmes le garage, nous étions toutes deux trempées jusqu'aux os.

La gothique gara le scooter à côté d'une moto rutilante. Je restai un moment assise sur mon siège, tandis qu'elle se levait et ôtait son casque.

- Y était temps, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil critique à ses habits trempés. Imagine si tu étais rentrée à pied !

Grelotant violemment et claquant des dents, j'adressai un rapide chant aux esprits d'avoir étaient assez bons pour retenir la pluie aussi longtemps, et surtout d'avoir placé la gothique et son engin sur ma route.

- Merci, soufflai-je, l'impression d'avoir fait mon quota de remerciements pour la journée. Mais… pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Nos regards se croisèrent, et je découvris avec surprise au fond de ses pupilles une lueur triste.

- Parce que j'étais comme toi avant, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc. Et puis j'ai appris qu'il était important de ne pas être seule, et qu'il faut parfois savoir faire confiance aux gens.

Avec un sourire en coin, elle me lança un trousseau de clé, avant de tourner les talons.

- Tu fermeras le garage, dit-elle en sortant.

Les cheveux et les vêtements humides, dégoulinants et me collant au corps, je restai un moment immobile, tremblotante. Était-ce moi, ou dès lors qu'un doute s'insinuait en moi, remettant en cause les principes que je m'étais imposé pour ne plus avoir à souffrir, il y avait toujours un membre des X-men pour dire le mot qui faisait pencher la balance ?

Lorsque j'entrai dans la véranda chaudement éclairée, je lâchai mon sac de cours au bas de l'escalier, et m'élançai à la recherche de Logan que je trouvai là où je m'y attendais, dans la cuisine, devant un café bien chaud et le journal du jour. En me voyant arriver, trempée et haletante, il haussa un sourcil.

- Déjà là petite ?

En silence j'acquiesçai, ne parvenant pas à croire ce que j'allais faire.

- Je veux apprendre à me battre !

Je réalisai l'idiotie de mes mots lorsqu'ils eurent franchit mes lèvres, et j'aurais donné cher pour pouvoir les ravaler. Mais il était clair que le sens que j'y avais dissimulé n'était pas difficile à deviner. Le visage de mon tuteur se fit grave, le nez plissé et la bouche tordue.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé petite ? Y a pas deux jours tu refusais de te voir sans ton inducteur d'image, et maintenant tu veux te servir de tes pouvoirs ?

Je baissai la tête, me mordant la lèvre avec violence. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler de ça, surtout pas à lui.

- Je… j'ai pris conscience que je devais apprendre le contrôle, récitai-je comme une leçon bien apprise.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir petite. Mais entendu. Tu me raconteras ça une autre fois.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon épaule. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un geste de ce genre envers moi. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un avait un geste de ce genre envers moi, corrigeai-je mentalement avec une douce amertume. Mais il y avait quelque chose de chaud et d'intime dans ce contact, et je me détendis rapidement, appréciant le message qu'il faisait passer.

- Vas-vite te sécher et te changer, dit-il. Tu risque d'attraper la mort.

Je considérai la situation un bref instant, avant qu'un fin sourire ne vienne étirer mes lèvres. Brusquement, et pour une raison aussi stupide qu'inattendue, j'eu envie de rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle petite ?

- Rien, gloussai-je doucement, me retenant de pouffer. Juste qu'avant-hier, c'était toi qui étais trempé, à ce qu'il paraît.

Logan eut un grognement amusé.

- Allez file. On se retrouve dans le hall.

J'agréai rapidement, avant de faire volte-face.

- Sialey, me rappela-t-il.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule.

- Je ne te forcerai pas à aller au-delà de ce que tu juge être ta limite. Si tu sens que les choses t'échappent ou commencent à se corser, on arrête tout, compris ?

Je le gratifiai d'un nouveau sourire, sortis et me hâtai de retrouver la chaleur de ma chambre. Là, je fus tentée d'enfiler un vieux pull, de m'enrouler dans ma couette et de me coller au chauffage histoire d'échapper au froid qui s'était installé dans mon corps et me faisait trembler. Mais je détournai mon esprit de ce confort si tentant, me tournant vers la penderie. J'ouvris les portes et me penchai, faisant coulisser un petit tiroir dans lequel, soigneusement plié et rangé, reposait un uniforme noir, avec le symbole des X-men au niveau des épaules et en boucle de ceinture, des gants et des bottes dorés complétant le tout.

Je me dépêchai de me sécher et l'enfilai, avant de passer rapidement devant le miroir et de me tresser les cheveux. Je m'arrêtai un instant, observant l'image que me renvoyai la surface vitrée. Je pensais ne plus porter ce costume. Je me l'étais promis le jour où j'avais refusé l'entraînement du garçon aux lunettes, Scott. Logan avait décidément le don de me faire revoir mes positions. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ça ne me dérangeai pas.

Il y avait néanmoins une chose que je ne parvenais pas à accepter. Je levai le bras, et restai un long moment dans cette posture, hésitante, les yeux braqués sur la montre noir qui me ceignait le poignet. Il aurait sans doute était sage de l'enlever, et je savais qu'elle ne serait d'aucune utilité à partir du moment où j'activerai mon pouvoir.

Je respirai un bon coup, tâchant de refouler les doutes et les angoisses qui menaçaient de ressurgir à l'idée de ce que j'allais faire. Comme pour je rassurer, je me dirigeai vers le bureau et y saisis mon petit canif, le glissant dans une des pochettes du ceinturon. Je fini enfin par sortir de la chambre, toujours dissimulée derrière mon illusion.

Comme promis, je retrouvai Logan dans le vestibule. Lui aussi avait troqué son kimono blanc pour son uniforme. Sobre, très près du corps, avec pour seul fioriture deux bandes dorées sur chaque épaule et au niveau de scratch de ses gants et ses bottes, ainsi que le X sur le ceinturon et sur le cœur. Bien moins ridicule que celui du Bleuet ou de Scott.

Il me signe de le suivre, et nous nous engageâmes dans un couloir, avant de s'arrêter devant un pilier de bonne dimension. Intriguée, je ne dis rien, jusqu'à ce que le panneau de bois glisse et disparaisse dans le mur pour découvrir une capsule lumineuse. Avec un soupir surpris, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un ascenseur lorsque nous nous y engouffrâmes, et que Logan appuya sur un bouton, marqué « -2 ».

- Nous descendons ? demandai-je, curieuse.

- Il est temps que tu découvre les sous-sols de l'institut Petite. On va à la Salle des dangers.

- La Salle des Dangers ?

Ce nom ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

- C'est la salle d'entraînement par excellence, expliqua-t-il. Mais je te laisse découvrir ça par toi-même.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa et nous débouchâmes sur un couloir aux murs métalliques, un air futuriste flottant autour de nous. Nos pas résonnaient, se répandant en un écho inquiétant, qui fit enfler en moi mes craintes. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant une lourde porte blindée, je n'étais plus du tout sûre de moi. Et si je n'étais pas capable de surmonter ce qui m'attendait derrière ces lourds battants ? Et si je n'étais pas prête ? Et si j'échouais ? Et si je perdais le contrôle ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas petite. Tout ira bien, me rassura-t-il en me voyant reculer devant les portes qui coulissèrent dès lorsqu'il eu posé la main sur une sorte de lecteur digital. On va commencer doucement, histoire de tester ton niveau et voir ce qu'il va falloir travailler en priorité.

Il m'invita à entrer la première. En temps normal, et avec une autre personne que lui, j'aurais crut à un piège. Laisser l'autre entrer en premier pour qu'il reçoive le coup par surprise… classique. Mais j'avais confiance en Logan. Ce constat fut comme un électrochoc. Jusqu'alors, je croyais avoir conservé envers lui une part de soupçons, et force m'était d'avouer que non, j'avais pleinement et aveuglément confiance en lui. Peut être cette belle foi en lui ne résisterai pas s'il venait à me demander de sauter du haut d'un immeuble, me promettant de me rattraper, mais je le savais suffisamment honnête et sincère pour me fier à lui. Et cela faisait un bien fou !

Tête haute, luttant plus fort que jamais pour chasser mes incertitudes et mon anxiété, j'avançai. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, rien ne se passa lorsque je franchis le seuil. J'eus néanmoins un choc lorsque je découvris l'immense dôme d'acier dans lequel je venais de pénétrer. Pointant vers le bas comme une flèche d'église inversée, une sorte de tour de contrôle pendait au centre du plafond.

- Voici la Salle des Dangers, déclara Logan en me rejoignant, les portes se refermant derrière lui. Si tu as la moindre capacité défensive, je te conseille de l'activer.

Alors il était au courant pour mon armure…

Je hochai la tête et me hâtai de m'exécuter, avant que ma détermination ne me quitte. Le sang affleura sous ma peau, en un bouillonnement agréable, réconfortant, puis il se répandit sous l'épiderme, formant une fine pellicule protectrice qui durcit mais resta souple. Dès lors que la cuirasse s'installa autour de mes poignets, il y eut un grésillement, et l'illusion générée par l'inducteur d'images disparu. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le voir à cause de la combinaison et des gants, néanmoins je savais que ma peau avait pris une teinte noire, ténébreuse. Je l'entrapercevais à la périphérie de mon champ de vision, au niveau de mon nez et de mes pommettes. Mais je m'en fichais. Une assurance impétueuse avait balayé la pauvre petite créature, douce et effrayée que j'étais. Je ne comprenais même plus comment je pouvais être aussi froussarde et apeurée pour un rien. J'étais Sialey je pouvais manipuler mon sang à volonté j'étais quasi-invincible sous mon armure sanguine. Alors de quoi pouvais-je bien avoir peur ?

- C'est parti !

Logan haussa haut les sourcils en constatant le changement de personnalité. Je lui offris un sourire assuré, auquel il répondit avec ce qui semblait être de la fierté.

- Lance le programme débutant, ordonna-t-il dans le vide.

Une trappe s'ouvrit dans le sol devant nous, d'où s'éleva un immense tentacule de métal, pourvu d'une sorte d'énorme pince à son extrémité.

- Allez, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable !

Je ne me fis pas prier. Tendant une main en coupe devant moi, j'ôtai le gant, et me concentrai dessus. Aussitôt, une fine incision, invisible sur le noir de mon épiderme, me barra la paume, dans laquelle coula un peu de liquide sombre. Je fis s'élever la bulle aqueuse de quelques centimètres, la durcis et commençai à l'allonger et la modeler en une fine lame, la faisant tournoyer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait forme, jusqu'à ressembler aux pales d'un hélicoptère tournant à plein régime. L'opération ne dura que quelques secondes. Visiblement trop longtemps au goût du serpentin métallique, qui fouetta l'air avec violence, la pince se jetant sur moi. Je bondis en arrière, lançant l'hélice en un même et ample mouvement.

La lame fila droit devant et trancha le tentacule, juste sous la pince, qui tomba à terre dans un bruit assourdissant. Je contrôlai mon sang et le fit revenir, comme un boomerang vers sa cible, dont il entama la base. Il n'était pas assez long pour sectionner en une fois l'épaisseur de câble. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Évitant les coups de fouet, je répétai l'attaque, jusqu'à ce que le serpent de fer ait eu son compte et s'étala de tout son long à mes pieds.

Avec un sourire victorieux, je me tournai vers Logan, resté en retrait.

- Alors ? fis-je avec assurance, sûre de l'avoir impressionné.

- Alors ? répéta-t-il. Alors il va falloir que tu apprennes à calmer tes ardeurs petite ! gronda-t-il. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir tenir longtemps si tu utilise ton sang de cette façon dès le départ ?

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, et ne me fais pas ses yeux de chien battu. Si tu gaspille ton sang, tu ne survivras pas à ton premier vrai combat. Tu ne dois t'en servir en externe que si tu n'en a pas le choix, et t'économiser. Je t'ai appris à te battre au corps à corps, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me montrer que ça n'a pas été vain.

Je le considérai, ahurie. Je ne comprenais pas tout à fait le fond de son mécontentement. Néanmoins, j'avais saisis l'avertissement. Je laissai l'hélice fondre, retombant en une pluie noire. Il voulait du corps à corps ? Très bien.

J'étendis les bras de part et d'autre de mon buste et crispai les poings, visualisant un des premiers souvenirs que j'avais de mon tuteur. Avec un cri, je fis jaillir sur le dos de chacune de mes mains deux griffes, identique à celles que j'avais vu ce jour là, où j'avais découvert dans le couloir Logan menaçant le pédant de ses « griffes de chatons ».

Je me tournai vers lui et l'expression de surprise qu'il affichait valait tout l'or du monde. Il se reprit, et son visage prit un air féroce.

- Ça commence à me plaire !

* * *

**Alors? L'armure ça vous change une navajo, n'est ce pas? ^^**

**Maintenant que tous est mis en place, que les protagonistes sont prêts, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre TRÈS spécial ;)**

**Selon vous, comment se passera la rencontre entre nos héros?  
=)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mouahahah bonjour et bienvenue à tous! :D En ce jour mémorable, il est l'heure de publier le longuissime chapitre commençant le Cross-Over en lui-même, celui qui liera à jamais ces deux mondes dans votre esprit de simple lecteur! Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, car en plus de sa longueur assez pharaonique il faut le dire, il rassemble les quatre pov vu jusqu'ici (les quatre protagonistes principaux, en quelque sorte). J'espère que vous vous en sortirez quand même, et en tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :]**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Flux sanguins

_Si dans les milles ans à venir, aucun conflit n'embrase le continent, je considérerais l'éventualité d'épargner Yune. Dans le cas contraire, le chaos me tirera de mon sommeil. Je saurais alors que notre pacte n'a pas été respecté, et je vous ferais payer cet échec._

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour les fixer sur l'immense vide noir qui constituait le plafond de la salle. Tout en haut de la tour Sacrée, la logique du monde extérieur n'avait plus aucune emprise. Tous les paradoxes qui auraient rendu fou un homme normal se trouvaient rassemblés ici, en ce même endroit, que fouler même de son pied donnait l'impression de commettre un sacrilège, de souiller le sol saint. Mais lui ne se souciait plus guère d'éviter de s'attirer le courroux de la déesse. Bien au contraire.

En cet endroit, la seule source de lumière provenait des murs eux-mêmes, bâtis d'une pierre bleue qui luisait dans l'obscurité. Imprégnée de magie, elle rendait la pratique de sortilèges extrêmement compliquée, mais décuplait aussi leur effet. C'était pour cela que c'était l'endroit parfait pour en finir. L'inconvénient était qu'on ne pouvait déterminer l'heure qu'il était au-dehors sans descendre de plusieurs étages, là où la tour comportait encore des fenêtres, mais c'était bien peu cher payé. Et lui avait d'autres moyens de se repérer, et d'autres préoccupations que de savoir s'il risquait de réveiller les habitants de Sienne. L'heure était venue.

Sephiran se leva sans hâte. Il n'avait aucune raison de se presser une minute de plus ou de moins, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Il avait réquisitionné une petite salle proche de celle ou reposait Ashera, loin des regards et des pensées des sénateurs. Elle était loin de posséder le confort de ses anciens appartements, d'autant qu'il avait dû dormir sur une simple stèle de granit bleu, mais c'était toujours mieux que le cachot… et ici au moins, il était au calme. Ainsi avait-il pu tout préparer, dans les moindres détails.

Durant trois jours, il avait erré dans la tour, se dérobant aux regards des prêtres pour leur emprunter tout ce dont il avait besoin. L'invocation d'un Démon au Sang Noir requérait une précision extrême, le moindre détail pouvant coûter la vie au mage qui se risquait à la pratiquer. Mais il n'était pas n'importe qui il ne craignait pas un simple homme à la peau sombre. S'il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler par magie, il pourrait toujours se réfugier derrière ses Galdrar, qui avaient le pouvoir d'apaiser n'importe qui. Même un dieu.

Il se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et sortit de sa salle de repos. La porte débouchait directement sur un étroit et long plateau de pierre bleue, reposant dans le vide, et menant à la chambre d'Ashera. La seule chose qui semblait soutenir le sol était une volée de marches menant à l'étage précédent, qui lui-même n'était soutenu par aucun pilier ou colonne. Comme il avait été dit, la logique n'avait plus court en cet endroit, mais cela ne gênais nullement le mage, qui s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le centre de la place, longeant dangereusement le vide mais sans en être affecté. Dans une autre vie, il avait pu voler… Il n'était pas de ceux qui souffraient du vertige.

Sur une dalle un peu plus claire que les autres était posé un poignard finement ouvragé, dont le pommeau évoquait une tête de loup tandis que la pointe prenait la forme d'une langue crochue de serpent. A côté, dix chandelles n'attendaient que d'être allumées, placées sur les dix pointes de deux pentagrammes mêlés, peints sur le sol à l'aide du sang d'un des prêtres qui avait eu le malheur de monter trop haut. Et le plus important, trois plumes grises, qu'un novice aurait pu croire appartenir à un Corbeau. Un novice. Le mage savait exactement ce que c'était, et eu un petit pincement au cœur en les voyant là. Des bribes de son passé lui revinrent en mémoire, qu'il chassa encore sans plus s'en soucier. Seule escomptait maintenant sa réussite.

Il murmura quelques mots en ancien langage et fit un geste ample de la main vers les chandelles, qui s'allumèrent dans un ensemble parfait. Le rouge de leurs flammes contrastait durement avec le bleu de la tour. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de répandre son sang en cet endroit. Cela convenait particulièrement à l'occasion. Sephiran s'assit au milieu de l'étoile à dix branches, puis saisit les plumes d'une main et la dague de l'autre. D'un geste précis et assuré, il s'entailla la paume, et plaqua les plumes contre la fine plaie. Le gris vira rapidement au rouge foncé. Il était temps de commencer.

- La bouche du juste murmure la sagesse, et sa langue prononce le jugement. Que soient bénis ceux qui supportent la tentation. Que soient maudits ceux qui l'acceptent. Voici venue l'heure de te montrer, ô Seigneur du sang. Voici venue l'heure de les juger, ô Sanglante vengeance. Voici venue l'heure de les achever, ô Vengeur noir. Viens, et montre-toi… _Sang Pitié_.

Le fin rideau de fumée qui jaillissait jusque-là tranquillement des chandelles sembla ralentir, puis se rassembler au-dessus de la tête du mage, qui sourit légèrement. Une silhouette se dessina dans la brume, qui se teinta rapidement de rouge. Et puis elle disparut.

Sephiran resta un instant immobile, guettant l'arrivée du Démon. Mais rien ne vint. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, mais rien n'apparut dans l'obscurité bleutée. _Rien du tout_.

* * *

- Je comprends ton point de vue Logan. Mais je regrette, Sialey ne peut intégrer les X-men.

Adossé à une étagère, main dans les poches, il resta un moment immobile, considérant Xavier. Tous deux se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque. Il avait interrompu le professeur dans sa lecture, avec pour intention de ressortir avec une confirmation de sa décision. Il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas accueillie avec enthousiasme, pas qu'elle serait rejetée sans discussion. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner.

- Et pourquoi ne le pourrait-elle pas ? Elle a un niveau de maîtrise équivalent à celui de Kurt ou Kitty, et commence à savoir se battre à main nue. Ses capacités seraient un atout important en cas de combat.

- Je n'en doute pas, néanmoins son contrôle sur elle-même et son pouvoir n'est pas encore assez stable ni assez solide pour devenir un élément sur lequel pourrait reposer une stratégie. De plus, il faut une parfaite cohésion entre les membres du groupe pour que cela fonctionne. Elle n'est pas encore assez intégrée parmi les élèves pour pouvoir travailler en équipe.

- Ça ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigt Charles. Sialey commence à peine à s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle s'entend déjà bien avec Malicia, qui l'emmène souvent au lycée. Même Grace a réussit à la charmer sans user de ses pouvoirs de lamie. L'intégrer à l'équipe lui prouverait que nous lui faisons confiance et l'inciterait à faire d'avantage des efforts dans ce sens.

- Mais mises à part Grace et Malicia, elle fuie toujours les autres élèves. Scott et Jean ne peuvent l'approcher sans qu'elle ne se crispe. Elle a refusé il y a peu l'aide de Kurt et d'un de ses amis pour réviser un devoir important, auquel elle a obtenu une note déplorable. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas eu de progrès, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant.

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de l'épisode avec l'Elfe, quelle surprise. Elle ne lui avait rien dit non plus sur le rapprochement avec les deux autres filles, mais elle n'avait pas non plus nié lorsqu'il lui avait demandé et en avait finalement un peu discuté avec lui. Cette ouverture lui avait visiblement fait du bien, et il fallait que cela continue. C'était pour cette raison qu'il tenait à tout prix à la faire entrer au sein des X-men.

- Depuis qu'elle a accepté son pouvoir, Sialey a gagné en contrôle et en confiance. En deux semaines d'entraînement, elle n'a pas une seule fois montré le moindre signe de perte de contrôle. L'intégrer à l'équipe lui donnerait des responsabilités envers ses coéquipiers et renforcerait sa confiance, non seulement en elle mais aussi en autrui.

- Je sais tout cela Logan, et je ne remets pas en cause les efforts qu'elle a fournit pour en arriver là, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant et bien trop instable. Je ne prétends pas la connaître mieux que tu ne la connais, néanmoins, il arrive que ses pensées soient si violentes et si vives que je n'ai guère besoin d'entrer dans son esprit pour les percevoir. Sialey ne cesse de douter d'elle et ses efforts ne sont que rarement le fruit de sa propre initiative. Ce qu'elle a construit jusqu'ici est fragile, car n'est soutenu par aucune volonté. Au moindre imprévu, tout s'effondrera, et elle se renfermera sur elle-même.

- Elle est assez forte pour tout recommencer et se relever, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, s'entêta-t-il.

- Et c'est une bonne chose Logan, car elle a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour croire en elle et la soutenir. C'est pour toi qu'elle fait tous ses efforts, malgré que cela lui coûte. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Sialey est égoïste. Ce n'est pas agréable à entendre, je le comprends, mais il est clair qu'en situation dangereuse, elle préférera abandonner un équipier plutôt que de prendre des risques, ce qui n'est pas acceptable dans une équipe. Qu'arriverai-t-il si l'un des élèves venait à se retrouver en mauvaise positions et que Sialey restait en retrait car refuse de lui venir en aide ? Cela chamboulerait les contacts déjà sensibles qu'elle entretien avec les autres et la repousserait derrière ses retranchements. C'est pourquoi elle n'intègrera pas les X-men jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait fait ses preuves, conclut le professeur Xavier avec fermeté, les sourcils plissé et les mains croisées sous le menton.

Logan eut un grognement mécontent. Il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister, Charles avait pris sa décision. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir, faire quelque chose de plus utile que de perdre son temps en parlotte stérile. Main dans les poches, il s'écarta de l'étagère et tourna les talons. Mais au moment de sortir, il s'arrêta sur le seuil et lança :

- Sialey a accepté de faire une simulation dans la salle des dangers avec Malicia et Kitty. L'occasion de voir ce qu'elle vaut quand elle travaille en équipe.

- Ta garde Petite, lève ta garde !

Il envoya un coup de pied chassé vers son visage. Sialey fit un bond en arrière, mais trop court pour éviter le coup. Elle croisa ses avant-bras en bouclier devant elle et amortit le choc, avant de dérouler le bras droit et d'essayer de lui saisir la cheville. Il ramena sa jambe trop vite pour lui en laisser l'occasion, néanmoins, c'était une bonne initiative de sa part. La Native faisait preuve de plus en plus d'assurance en combat rapproché et n'hésitait plus à donner des coups. Elle ne fuyait plus, elle parait et esquivait, feintait et frappait ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça, sa coordination et la vitesse de ses mouvement étant encore insuffisants, mais si elle continuait de s'entraîner comme elle le faisait en y mettant toujours cette hargne, il était clair qu'elle saurait se défendre à main nue sans soucis d'ici peu. En attendant, il était obligé de retenir ses coups et de maintenir un rythme terriblement lent à son goût. Il avait hâte qu'elle soit capable de lui tenir tête, histoire de la tester au maximum de ses capacités, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de brider ses attaques. Quel dommage qu'elle soit si peu douée pour la maîtrise des armes, sans quoi elle aurait été redoutable une fois les techniques assimilées.

Il attaqua de nouveau, projetant son poing vers le plexus de la jeune fille. Sialey contra d'un revers de la main droite et repoussa l'attaque vers l'extérieur. Prise dans l'élan du mouvement, elle brisa la ligne de son bras et replia le coude, qu'elle remonta et envoya vers sa mâchoire. Il la bloqua de sa paume et enserra ses doigts autour de l'articulation, et se retrouva avec les deux mains bloquées, tandis que Sialey en avait encore une de libre pour frapper. Il la sentit se tendre, tandis qu'un petit sourire lui relevait le coin des lèvres. Elle était persuadée de pouvoir l'atteindre et préparait sans doute une attaque de front. Ça ne manqua pas, mais ce ne fut pas, comme il s'y attendait, avec son bras libre qu'elle attaqua. Elle remonta la jambe le visa à la tempe de la pointe de son pied.

Logan eut-un sourire. Elle avait deviné qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un uppercut ou un crochet du gauche et savait qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à l'éviter. Sa manœuvre était bien trouvée. Dommage qu'elle n'avait pas encore les capacités de l'appliquer avec la stabilité et la vitesse nécessaires pour que le coup porte. Il n'eut qu'à pencher la tête sur le côté pour esquiver. Il fit un pas en avant et balaya la jambe de la Native d'un rapide coup de pied par derrière, tout en la poussant en arrière en pressant sur le haut de son buste. Sialey écarquilla les yeux, et tomba à la renverse avant même de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- Aïe ! cria-t-elle lorsque sa tête frappa le sol dur et froid de la salle des dangers.

Elle se redressa rapidement, portant les mains à l'arrière du crâne, et resta longuement assise à terre, à grommeler en Navajo. Elle avait certes fait beaucoup de progrès au niveau du combat et des relations avec les autres, néanmoins pour ce qui était de se plaindre, il y avait encore du chemin à faire. Elle se releva en se massant le cuir chevelu, une petite moue déçut sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas tant la bosse qu'elle risquait d'avoir d'ici quelques heures qui la faisait ronchonner, mais bel et bien son échec. Elle qui se refusait de donner le moindre coup il y avait de cela même pas trois mois, était déçue de ne pas avoir réussit à l'atteindre. Il fallait dire, depuis le début des entraînements, Logan n'avait eu de cesse de l'effleurer. Jamais il ne frappait réellement, là n'était pas son but et cela aurait fait reculer la Navajo. Cependant, elle semblait de plus en plus agacée de le voir passer sa garde sans la moindre difficulté et en tâchant de retenir ses coups, alors qu'elle-même ne l'avait encore jamais touché.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillée Petite, la rassura-t-il. Bonne initiative, mais il va falloir travailler tes réflexes et ta rapidité si tu veux pouvoir prendre ton adversaires par surprise avec ce genre d'attaque. Et revoir ton équilibre si tu ne veux pas te ramasser en plein combat.

Elle tourna vers lui ses grands yeux bleus, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Puis voyant le bref et fin sourire qu'il lui offrit, elle se détendit et le lui rendit. Oui, elle avait bien progressé dans la relation qu'elle entretenait avec autrui. Avec lui en tout cas. Pour ce qui était des autres membres de l'institut, il lui faudrait un peu plus de temps, mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis. Elle-même cherchait de plus en plus la chaleur que lui procurait la proximité d'une personne honnête et sincère envers elle, d'un ami. Il lui suffisait juste de prendre conscience qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Intégrer les X-men l'aurait aidé en ce sens.

Logan se rembrunit à cette pensée. Il se félicita de ne pas en avoir parlé à la Native. Elle se serait dans tous les cas hérissé face à sa décision, avant de l'écouter et de comprendre pourquoi. Apprendre qu'elle avait été rejetée l'aurait sans doute blessée.

- Logan, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Sialey.

Baissant les yeux sur elle, il la découvrit le scruter avec attention, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, sa longue tresse noire lui recouvrant l'épaule. Elle était décidément bien petite pour son âge. Pourtant, elle avait beau le regarder du dessous à cause de sa courte taille, son regard n'en restait pas moins pénétrant. Elle jouait les indifférentes, mais sa curiosité lui faisait voir ce qu'elle prétendait ignorer.

Un poids lui fut retiré lorsque le glissement des portes d'acier le dispensa de répondre, tandis que Malicia et Kitty entraient dans la salle des dangers. Les deux filles avaient toutes deux enfilé leurs uniformes personnalisés de X-men. Sialey quant à elle, portait celui très impersonnel des nouvelles recrues. Il aurait aimé qu'elle aussi ait le droit de porter un costume fait expressément pour elle.

- Nous voilà ! claironna la Demi-portion. Alors, on fait quel programme ?

- Ne t'excite pas trop Kitty. Connaissant Logan, on est bonnes pour une séance commando.

Il croisa les bras et les considéra toutes les deux. Elles ne cessaient de se plaindre lorsqu'il supervisait leur apprentissage, mais à côté, elles donnaient tout ce qu'elles avaient dans le ventre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça gamine. C'est la première simulation de Sialey, aussi on va commencer en douceur.

Il fit signe à la Navajo de rejoindre ses coéquipières. Elles s'alignèrent devant lui, prête à recevoir les instructions. Malicia gardait les bras croisé devant elle, la mine renfrognée, comme si elle s'ennuyait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle prenne toujours cet air là ? Tous savait qu'elle aimait s'entraîner, malgré les apparences qu'elle s'appliquait à maintenir. Kitty avait les mains jointes derrière le dos, visiblement de bonne humeur. Elle au moins ne dissimulé pas son impatience de commencer. Sialey quant à elle semblait quelque peu angoissée. Elle ne le montrait pas de façon explicite, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de faire l'aller-retour entre ses pieds, la Demi-portion, la Gamine et lui, tandis qu'elle mordillait inconsciemment ses lèvres.

- La simulation consistera à traverser un champ de bataille et d'atteindre l'hélico situé à l'autre bout en moins de dix minutes. Passé ce délai, destruction de la -zone, fin de l'exercice.

Les yeux de la Navajo s'écarquillèrent tout grand aux mots « champs de bataille » et « destruction de la zone ».

- Pas de panique Petite. Ce n'est qu'une simulation. Si l'une de vous venait à se prendre une balle, elle n'aura qu'à laver son uniforme pour enlever la peinture. La seule chose à craindre c'est un bel hématome le lendemain. Kitty, Sialey, votre objectif est d'assurer la protection de Malicia. Vous l'escorterez jusqu'au point d'arrivée, en vous assurant qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Et interdiction d'utiliser ton pouvoir en continu, compris Demi-portion ? Vous êtes là pour apprendre à gérer les situations de crise et à réagir face au danger. Traverser le terrain en étant immatérielles ne vous servirait à rien.

La concernée baissa les yeux, rentrant légèrement la tête dans les épaules, lui adressant un petit sourire contrit. Si elle croyait qu'il les laisserait emprunter la voie de la facilité, elle allait être déçue. Malicia se renfrogna en apprenant qu'elle devrait se laisser couvrir par les deux autres sans rien faire.

- Ça vaut aussi pour toi Petite, pas d'armure. Ce n'est pas ça qui te protègera de la peinture. Et interdiction d'utiliser tes projectiles !

Il savait que priver Sialey de sa protection de sang, c'était la confronter à ses peurs. Dès lors qu'elle activait son armure, elle devenait une toute autre personne et abandonnait ses craintes et ses scrupules. De la petite chose craintive il ne restait alors qu'une jeune fille sûre d'elle, qui n'hésitait pas à user de son pouvoir et à foncer dans le tas. L'oiseau chétif se transformait en un véritable faucon. Mais elle ne devait pas se réfugier sans cesse derrière cette personnalité qui n'était pas la sienne. Si elle souhaitait un jour pouvoir lutter contre ses angoisses et ses peurs, elle devait apprendre à faire face en restant elle-même.

- Quant aux projectiles de sang qu'il lui interdisait, il savait qu'elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à en abuser, et que cela lui faisait facilement monter le sang à la tête. Il avait toujours sut éviter cela jusqu'à présent, justement en limitant cette utilisation de son pouvoir. Il avait remarqué qu'elle se laissait plus facilement emporter lorsqu'elle utilisait son sang de façon externe, et plus particulièrement dans les moments de peur ou de douleur intense.

- Je resterai à proximité au cas où, précisa-t-il pour tranquilliser la Native, qui n'était plus très assurée. Ordinateur, on commence !

La salle des dangers se métamorphosa. Du sol d'acier s'éleva les décombres d'une ville ravagée par des bombardements, tandis que le dôme prenait une teinte de ciel apocalyptique, empli de fumée noire et de nuages gris, éclairés par les flammes. L'espace était empli de l'écho des explosions qui continuaient de ravager la zone, tandis qu'éclataient partout des coups de feu. Le sifflement des balles était suivit du bruit de leurs ricochets sur les murs et le sol. Les bruits n'étaient que des enregistrements, tout était factice. N'empêche que ce décor était terriblement réaliste, à tel point que Logan se serait crut revenu dans une de ces trop nombreuses villes détruites qu'il avait traversées lors de la guerre. Dans cette illusion de champ de bataille, il n'avait aucun mal à se remémorer l'avancée lente, mortelle, de son régiment dans les terres normandes suite au débarquement. Il se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas été un peu fort pour commencer. Malicia et Kitty était habituées et avaient connue des conditions réelles presque pire que ça. Sialey n'avait connu que la paix de sa réserve, et la sécurité de l'institut. Même si elle savait que les balles n'étaient que des billes de peinture, une mise en situation pareille devait être éprouvante et le paysage mis en scène particulièrement stressant.

Mais il voulait voir à quel point elle avait progressé, et prouver qu'elle n'était ni lâche ni égoïste. Se retirant vers les limites de la salle, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la tour de contrôle, flèche pointée vers le bas, seul élément encore visible de la salle d'origine. Comme il l'avait prévu, Charles s'y trouvait, et observait la scène avec attention.

Il reporta son regard sur les filles. Toutes trois s'étaient réfugiées derrière un pan de mur écroulé. Malicia scrutait le terrain, cherchant sans doute le chemin le plus sûr, pendant que Kitty faisait un bref topo à Sialey, lui indiquant de quelle façon elles procèderaient. Comme il fallait si attendre, la Gamine avait pris les commandes, tandis que la Demi-portion jouait les supports pour les autres. La Navajo semblait inquiète, mais ni déboussolée ni paniquée. Elle faisait des efforts visibles pour garder son sang-froid et rester concentrée sur le plan qui se mettait en place.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner :

- Allez Petite, montre ce que tu vaux.

Malicia donna le signe du départ. Kitty passa devant, s'approchant d'une palissade presque intacte, sur laquelle elle se pencha avant d'y plonger la tête. Elle traversa la pierre juste assez pour s'assurer que la voie était libre de l'autre côté. Elle fit signe aux deux autres de la rejoindre. Malicia s'avança, suivie de Sialey qui fit sortir ses griffes de sang. Logan avait été surpris qu'elle imite sa technique, mais elle était bien plus à l'aise avec ce genre d'arme incorporée qu'avec n'importe quelle autre.

Elles eurent à peine franchit le coin de la rue que des détonations retentir. Un drone surgit des décombres d'une maison éventrée et les mitrailla de bombes de peinture, repeignant en orange la rue. La Demi-portion attrapa ses coéquipières et les attira en arrière, avant de les faire retraverser le mur.

Elles échangèrent quelques mots, tandis que la machine se rapprochait dangereusement et menaçait de les coincer en les survolant. Elles s'éloignèrent et allèrent trouver refuge derrière un vieux bâtiment. Logan grommela. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elles allaient avancer.

Malicia se plaça dos à la bâtisse et mit ses mains en coupe devant elle. Elle fit la courte échelle à Sialey, qui s'élança et attrapa la rambarde de l'escalier de secours. Elle se hissa à la force des bras sur la plate-forme branlante et commença à escalader la façade. Alors qu'elle atteignait le toit, les deux autres contournèrent le bâtiment. Pour se faire surprendre au tournant par le drone. Alors que la machine armait ses canons, Kitty agrippa Malicia, et toutes deux furent traversées par les projectiles comme si elles n'avaient été qu'un nuage.

Le cri de guerre des Navajos éclata soudain au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sialey, qui venait de sauter du haut du toit, atterrit sur le drone et enfonça profondément ses griffes dans l'acier. Il y eut un grésillement, de petits éclairs bleutés, et l'engin explosa, envoyant la Native à terre avec violence.

Logan eut un sourire satisfait. Kitty se chargeait de la protection rapprochée de Malicia, tandis que Sialey s'occupait de descendre les adversaires. Bonne répartition des rôles, en parfaite adéquation avec les aptitudes de chacune.

La Gamine et la Demi-portion ne perdirent pas de temps et relevèrent leur camarade légèrement sonnée. Mais elles allaient devoir accélérer le mouvement si elles voulaient finir dans les temps. Elles n'avaient pas fait le quart du trajet et déjà quatre minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de l'exercice. Elles parvinrent à rattraper en partie leur retard, appliquant la stratégie risquée de courir droit devant et à éviter toute confrontation. Les filles semblaient néanmoins conscientes du danger de cette tactique, car elles réagirent au quart de tour lorsque surgit devant elles un mini-tank. Kitty prit ses partenaires par l'épaule et les fit traverser le blindé. Sialey en ressorti les griffes couvertes de fils et autres composants électroniques. Ce qu'elles n'avaient pas envisagé, c'était que l'engin explose et les envoie valdinguer. La Demi-portion fut propulsée contre un mur, qui s'effondra sur elle, tandis que les deux autres se retrouvèrent projetées au sol. Tout compte fait, la simulation n'était peut-être pas aussi simple que ça.

Avant qu'aucune d'elles n'ait put se relever, un nouveau drone surgit. Il tourna sur lui-même et braqua son canon droit sur Malicia. Kitty aurait très bien put sortir du tas de gravas sous lequel elle était, mais elle semblait hors combat pour le moment. Il ne restait donc plus que la Navajo pour venir en aide à sa protégée. Pour cela, elle n'avait qu'à la pousser, avec tout de même le risque important de se prendre le projectile à sa place.

C'était le moment de montrer qu'elle avait l'esprit d'équipe.

Au lieu de cela, Sialey resta sans réaction et regarda sa partenaire se faire cribler de billes de peinture. Malicia poussa un cri, se protégeant la tête de ses bras. Mais il était trop tard, déjà elle se retrouvait entièrement recouverte de peinture orange.

- Arrêt de la simulation ! tonna la voix de Charles à travers toute la sale, tandis que le décor apocalyptique s'estompait.

Kitty, de nouveau lucide, se releva douloureusement, une main sur la tête, l'autre dans le bas du dos. Malicia quant à elle, tentait de retirer la peinture qui lui coulait le long du visage.

- Logan, Sialey, je veux voir dans la salle de réunion.

Logan soupira lourdement. Dire qu'il était déçut aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait crut en la Native, et voilà qu'elle lui démontrait qu'il avait eu tort. Il avait espéré qu'elle avait suffisamment changé et appris pour passer outre son égoïsme. À croire qu'il en attendait trop d'elle.

Sialey, toujours à terre, n'osait pas le regarder, comprenant visiblement sa déception.

- Allez, viens petite, grogna-t-il en tournant les talons.

Il l'entendit se redresser, tandis que Malicia et Kitty sortaient toutes deux de la salle des dangers. Elles semblaient elles aussi dépitées, mais au moins n'avaient-elles pas l'air en colère contre la Navajo.

Il y eu un hoquet de surprise dans son dos. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il découvrit Sialey, environnée d'un fin ruban de fumée noire, qui s'enroulait autour d'elle.

- Sialey, contrôle toi un peu tu veux ?

- Mais je… je n'y suis pour rien ! s'écria-t-elle, affolée.

Logan eut un sursaut inquiet. Se pouvait-il que son pouvoir agisse par lui-même ? Alors qu'il avançait d'un pas vers elle, le voile se dispersa et s'étendit, s'épaississant de plus en plus, au point de former un écran opaque qui dissimulait à sa vue la jeune Navajo.

- Sialey !

Il courut les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et se jeta sur elle pour la pousser hors du nuage noir.

* * *

À travers le brouillard noir qui me couvrait, j'entendis Logan m'appeler, et je le sentis me pousser, comme voulant me sortir de ce nuage de fumée. Sous le choc, je tombai, mais j'eu plus l'impression de flotter, chutant au ralenti. Il me parut s'être écoulé plusieurs minutes avant que le sol ne vienne à ma rencontre.

Je sentis la brume de mon sang s'évaporer, retourner sous ma peau, me dégageant la vue. Mais je crois que j'aurais préféré ne rien voir, car là où je m'attendais à trouver Logan, debout devant moi, dans la Salle des Dangers, je découvris une multitude de tentes de toile blanche, la plupart en forme de tipis, dressées au centre d'une plaine. Mon souffle se bloqua quand je compris que, d'une façon dont j'ignorai tout, j'avais changé de lieu, un lieu que je ne connaissais pas. Mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Où étais-je ?

Tout autour de moi s'activaient et se déplaçaient des hommes à l'accoutrement étrange, et à l'allure exotique. Je ne parvins pas tout de suite à comprendre ce qui me dérangeait chez eux. Je voyais les éléments qui ne collaient pas, mais ne parvenais pas à les comprendre tant cela me parut… insensé, décalé, impossible. Et lorsqu'enfin je me résignai à voir la vérité, mon cœur eut un raté : tous avaient une queue de félin qui se balançait dans le bas du dos, des oreilles pointues et poilues dressées sur le haut de crâne, et tous arborait sur leur face des marques rappelant un pelage tigré. Ils n'étaient pas humains ! Tous stoppèrent leurs activités et me fixèrent de leurs yeux aux couleurs improbables.

Toujours assise le cul dans la poussière, je restai figée de peur. Une sueur froide me coulait le long du dos, une boule me nouait le ventre, alors que des frissons me parcouraient l'échine. Je vis sur leur visage la surprise laisser la place à une expression menaçante, dangereuse, alors qu'ils humaient l'air avec insistance, et l'angoisse me saisit. Sentaient-ils ma peur, ou l'odeur de mon sang ?

L'un d'eux s'avança, d'un pas souple, prédateur, l'air curieux et suspicieux.

Dans un sursaut, je me redressai et me remis sur mes pieds, prête à fuir aussi loin de lui que possible. Je ne compris mon erreur que lorsque j'entendis crier le mot « intrus », et que je vis avec horreur celui qui s'était approché se transformer. De l'humain aux attributs de bête, il restait un énorme chat, qui m'arrivait à la taille, plus gros qu'un loup.

Mais c'était quoi ça ?

Succombant à la panique, je me mis à courir.

Je n'eu le temps de faire que quelques pas qu'un nouveau chat, plus gros encore que le précédent, me barra le chemin et se jeta sur moi. En un réflexe désespéré, j'activai mon pouvoir, et fit affluer le sang sous ma peau, le durcissant jusqu'à en faire une couche protectrice. Je sentis sur le champ la peur refluer, chassée par le courage et l'assurance que seule l'invocation de ma malédiction me conférait.

Les griffes de l'animal me lacérèrent le bras, déchirant la manche de mon uniforme de X-man, laissant derrière elles quatre longues lignes noires, à peine visibles sur ma peau d'obsidienne, d'où ne coula pas une seule goutte de sang. Elles ne s'enfoncèrent pas plus profondément que la couche superficielle de l'épiderme et n'entamèrent que la peau, ricochant sur mon armure de sang.

L'animal fit un bond en arrière, et je crus percevoir de la stupeur sur ses traits bestiaux. J'eu un petit sourire, rassérénée de voir que ma cuirasse me protégeait de ses attaques. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein mon gros ?

Mes ardeurs furent refroidies en voyant plusieurs autres félins s'approcher, m'encercler. Des chats, mais surtout des tigres gigantesques, au pelage de couleurs variées et improbables. Tous me guettaient d'un regard étrange, inquiétant. J'avais intérêt à ne pas rester plantée là, car je ne garantissais pas que mon armure résiste à l'attaque simultanée de toutes ces bêtes. Mais toute retraite m'était coupée. Je ne voyais pas une seule issue.

Je fis un pas en arrière, sur mes gardes. Un tigre au pelage prune sorti des rangs et s'avança dans le cercle qui s'était formé autour de moi. Il s'élança, et sans que je ne puisse esquisser la moindre esquive, il était sur moi. Je me retrouvai plaquée au sol, le félin me clouant sous son poids, une patte m'écrasant la poitrine. Il ouvrit la gueule en grand et rugit, me balançant un souffle chaud à la figure. Je crus qu'il allait m'arracher la tête à coup de croc. Mais avant de se faire tuer, il fallait tuer. Je serrai les poings, en fit jaillir de chacun d'eux deux lames noires, identiques aux griffes de Wolverine, et les plantai dans les flancs du fauve, entre les côtes. Il hurla et sauta en arrière, me libérant de sa prise.

Je me redressai, faisant désormais face à une armée de bêtes en colère, car je savais désormais que ce n'étaient pas des humains, mais juste des animaux assoiffés de sang. Je les attendais de pied ferme. Tous ceux qui s'en prendraient à moi auraient à tâter de mes griffes.

Plusieurs se transformèrent en énormes chats, et m'offrir un ballet de bonds souples et de coups de pattes précis, mais inefficaces. Mon uniforme se retrouva déchiré de toutes parts, et chaque lacération qu'il avait à souffrir, je les rendais à ces maudits félins, griffant leur fourrure en retour.

- Arrêtez ! Écartez-vous vous autres ! tonna une voix grondante et profonde.

Les chats reculèrent, et les rangs autour de nous s'écartèrent, laissant le passage à un homme de carrure imposante, à la crinière d'un rouge vif, et un second, plus petit et efflanqué, qui trainait derrière lui une queue de chat d'un bleu pâle, de la même couleur que ses cheveux courts en bataille et ses oreilles pointues, prisonnières d'un étrange bonnet orange.

- Qui es-tu ? me demanda-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu pénétré notre camp ?

Je le regardai, les yeux plissés de suspicion. Moi-même je ne savais pas ce que je foutais ici, ni même où j'étais. Alors comment j'aurais put lui répondre, à cet imbécile ?

- Inutile de discuter avec les espions Ranulf, intervint le gros homme rouge. Je ne vais pas la laisser écorcher tous mes hommes. Interdiction d'intervenir !

Il se transforma en un énorme lion rouge, et se mit à me tourner autour. Je suivis le mouvement et pas un seul instant je ne lâchai son regard opalin. Mes pieds glissèrent dans la poussière, se plaçant automatiquement de façon à ce que je soit toujours face à lui, et un bref instant, je crut me revoir, dansant autour du feu, au rythme des tamtams. Mais ce n'était pas une de ces danses censée me faire entrer dans le joli moule de l'univers. Ici, c'était une danse de mort. Et je comptais bien la mener comme je l'entendais.

Avec un sourire, je fis claquer mon talon contre le sol, et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le lion me chargea. Je me jetai sur le côté, me laissant tomber sur le sol, et roulai, avant de me rétablir sur mes pieds à peine me fus-je redressée que l'animal planta ses crocs dans mon épaule, tandis que ses griffes me labouraient le dos. Un rictus me tordit la bouche. Il ne pouvait rien contre moi. Mis à part taillader mon uniforme et la surface de ma peau, cette peluche ne faisait que fouetter l'air de ses grosses pattes. Comme il était mignon à vouloir faire câlin et me caresser de ses paluches.

Mais mon sourire se figea, se transformant en une grimace lorsque je sentis, sous la pression des mâchoires, mon armure se fissurer et voler en éclat. Les canines acérées s'enfoncèrent dans mes chaires, et le craquement de l'os résonna horriblement à mes oreilles. Je m'entendis rugir de souffrance et de rage. La douleur explosa comme une bombe, faisant sauter le barrage emprisonnant mon sang, qui se déversa dans la gueule du fauve et me monta à la tête en une vague dévastatrice. Mon cerveau éclata sous le choc, ne pouvant plus contenir les flots déchaînés. Le voile noir recouvrit mes yeux, tandis qu'une folie dévastatrice m'emportait.

Je tournai la tête autant que je le pus pour fixer la bête, le visage déformé en une expression démente. Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux d'opale, dans lesquels je perçus une faim délirante et une folie dévorante enfler. Cette saleté se délectait de mon sang !

- Tu aime le sang mon gros ? Alors bouffes ça ! hurlai-je.

Des pointes noires, aussi effilées que des rasoirs et plus aigües que des aiguilles transpercèrent de part en part la gueule du gros matou, ressortant des bajoues et du museau. Il glapit et relâcha sa prise, retombant sur ses quatre pattes. Je profitai de son moment de faiblesse pour me retourner et lui lacérer le flanc d'un coup de griffes de mon bras valide, avant de me mettre hors de sa portée, mon épaule blessée inutilisable. Quant à lui, quoiqu'il fasse ou où qu'il aille, il était à ma merci.

Du bout de la langue, je léchai mes lames, récupérant et goûtant à mon tour le fluide vital de l'animal. Tout mon corps tremblait d'excitation, mais surtout sous l'effort que je faisais pour me contrôler et ne pas tuer cette sale bête sur le champ. Non, pas tout de suite. J'allais avant cela lui faire regretter de m'avoir blessée et d'avoir oser goûter mon sang ! Le taillader lentement, avec précision et application, le retourner de l'intérieur jusqu'à lui faire cracher un geyser de sang ! Oui, c'est cela !

Mes yeux l'imaginaient déjà étendu à mes pieds, baignant dans une marre rouge. Je m'en ferai une descente de lit, teintée dans le plus beau carmin qui soit, autre que celui de sa fourrure flamboyante, celui de l'hémoglobine.

Je stoppai l'hémorragie en reconstituant mon armure, avant de liquéfier les pointes, laissant couler mon sang le long de la gorge du lion, jusqu'à atteindre l'estomac. Je claquai des doigts, et le lion s'effondra sur le sol.

- Pauvre petit minou, susurrai-je doucement.

Rentrant les griffes, je levai une main devant moi, la faisant voleter dans les airs, tel un chef d'orchestre menant une symphonie mortuaire. À chaque temps fort de la mélodie que mon cœur martelait à mes oreilles, souligné d'un mouvement sec du poignet, le félin tressautait, une plainte sourde montant des tréfonds de ses entrailles.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres et fit signe au revoir, avant de serrer le poing, et le rouvrir d'un geste vif.

À nouveau, les pointes surgirent de sous la fourrure, la perforant. Cette fois, elles n'étaient pas noires, mais d'un rouge sombre, mélange de mon sang et de celui du fauve, qui poussa une lamentation déchirante. Une vraie diva ! Quel duo magnifique nous formions tous les deux. Dommage pour lui que je me fusse lassée aussi vite. Il était temps d'en finir.

Mon sang recouvrit ma main en un gant acéré, transformant mes doigts en mini-poignards. Tant de possibilités et de choix s'offraient à moi pour l'achever à distance, néanmoins je voulais lui arracher le cœur de mes propres mains, le sentir palpiter encore un peu, avant d'agonir et périr.

- Ça suffit !

Un éclair orange jaillit à la périphérie de mon champ de vision, et j'eu tout juste le temps de reculer. Un gros vilain chat, au pelage roux, se dressa entre moi et le fauve, le dos rond, feulant et montrant les crocs. J'haussai un sourcil, surprise, avant de sourire avec ennui. Trop prise au jeu, j'en avais oubli é la bande de matous qui nous encerclaient. Les secours s'étaient décidés à débarquer ? Je n'en aurais pas mis ma main à couper, car dans ses prunelles luisantes se lisaient la même faim, la même folie que celle que j'avais vu chez le lion.

Mon rictus s'élargit encore. Il voulait jouer lui aussi ? Il voulait lui aussi goûter à mon sang ? Il allait être servi !

Alors qu'il s'approchait lentement, se coulant dans la poussière, je liquéfiai les pointes pourpres, les extirpant des chaires du fauve, pour finalement les scinder et donner forme à de petites billes, qui s'élevèrent dans son dos. Au moment où le chaton se jeta sur moi, je les lui envoyai. La détonation qu'elles provoquèrent en dépassant le mur du son m'arracha un sourire dément.

Avec une jouissance croissante, je vis le chat s'effondrer à mes pieds, criblé de la queue à la tête. Partant dans un grand éclat de rire, je fis ressortir les billes, avant de les faire replonger dans les chaires, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, encore et encore ! Plus le sang coulait, plus le félin poussait de pitoyables lamentations et moins il se débattait, plus je devenais hystérique. Le voile noir qui me couvrait la vue devint de plus en plus opaque, une jouissance sans nom coulait dans mes veines comme une drogue. Je me sentais bien, je me sentais moi. Plus de stupides lois pour guider le moindre de mes pas plus de règles à suivre pour ne pas quitter le droit chemin plus besoin de se demander si ce que je faisais était bien ou mal plus besoin de me torturer sur les conséquences de mes actes. Juste l'ivresse. Juste l'odeur du sang qui m'emplissait les narines avec délice. Juste ce sentiment de toute puissance que me conférait le pouvoir de donner la mort. Juste mon pouvoir, qui coulait dans mes veines comme un torrent de lave. Pourquoi méprisai-je ce que j'étais ? Je l'étais, un point c'est tout. Ce pouvoir qui m'avait était offert était un don, il me conférait un pouvoir sans limite, j'étais au dessus de tous tous n'étaient là que pour mon bon plaisir, que pour me permettre de m'amuser jusqu'à en être lassée, que pour m'abreuver et me couvrir de leur sang si enivrant.

Encore. J'en voulais plus, sentir cette euphorie monter et atteindre son paroxysme. Je voulais me libérer, être enfin totalement et pleinement moi ! Il m'en fallait plus, toujours plus !

- Lethe !

Ce cri brisa l'extase dans laquelle j'étais plongée, me faisant redescendre sans que j'eu atteint le nirvana. Une tapette en tunique bleu et cape rouge, les cheveux azurs, se tenait à quelques mètres de là, l'épée à la main, me fixant d'un regard empli de colère. Une colère qui ne pouvait dépasser celle qui me consumait. Il venait de réduire à néant cet instant magique de pur délice. Il avait gâché mon plaisir, m'avait privée de son apogée. J'allais le tuer !

Avec un cri de fureur, je lui envoyé les billes pourpres, avant de faire jaillir mes griffes de mon poing serré, et me jetai sur lui pour lui crever les yeux, lui arracher la langue ! J'allais l'éviscérer et le pendre avec ses propres tripes ! Et pour faire durer son châtiment, je n'aurais qu'à l'empêcher de se vider de son sang, arrêtant toute circulation dans ses veines. Il allait payer pour son insolence !

Mais je vis, arrivées à à peine quelques centimètres de leur cible, mes balles de sang fondre et tomber sur le sol en de petites tâches sombres.

Entraînée par mon élan, je ne parvins pas à m'arrêter. Il fit un pas de côté pour m'esquiver, et dès lors que je fus dans son périmètre, je sentis mon pouvoir me quitter. Mes griffes se liquéfièrent et il ne resta de mon armure que des plaies sanguinolentes.

Le voile noir quitta mes yeux, tandis que le sang refluait de mon esprit, s'écoulant et se déversant de chacune de mes blessures. Je ne repris conscience de moi-même que pour m'écraser face contre terre, mes bras le long du corps, inertes. Mes pensées se firent de nouveau claires, et la première qui remonta à la surface fut : je vais mourir.

Je ne sentais plus mon corps qu'au travers de la souffrance. La douleur avait planté ses crocs dans mon épaule, tandis que les lacérations qui me couvraient me cuisaient. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal de ma vie. Je perçus dans ma poitrine les battements affolés de mon cœur, qui pompait irrémédiablement le sang que je n'avais plus, précipitant le peu qu'il me restait hors de moi. Chaque souffle était un supplice, saccadé, haletant, soulevant un nuage de poussière devant moi.

J'allais mourir.

Je tentai avec désespoir de contrôler mon sang, d'user de ma malédiction pour stopper l'hémorragie, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait : la panique me gagnait, inhibant toute concentration la peur de ce qui arriverait si j'échouais enflait et me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'entravait. Avec peine, je tournai la tête et levai les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait debout prêt de moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il bloquait mon pouvoir maudit. Il me tuait.

J'allais mourir ici. Sans même savoir où je me trouvais, qui étaient ces gens qui me regardaient dépérir et n'attendaient de moi que ma mort. Ils voulaient prendre ma vie, en dédommagement du sang versé. J'avais tué l'un des leurs, d'autres peut-être viendraient à succomber aux blessures que je leur avais infligé. Et ils avaient raison. J'étais tellement désolée, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour racheter les vies arrachées. J'étais un monstre, et j'allais mourir comme tel. J'allais mourir seule comme un être néfaste. Peut être n'était-ce pas une mauvais chose après tout, au moins étais-je sûre de ne plus faire le mal autour de moi. Je ne voulais plus blesser, je ne voulais plus tuer. Mourir était la seule solution. Je devais mourir.

Mais je ne voulais pas, j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas, pas ici, pas comme ça. J'aurais voulu mourir dans mon désert, entourée des miens, après une longue vie, belle et harmonieuse. Pas comme la bête damnée de Coyote, seule et misérable. Le nœud au-dessus de mon cœur se serra, mes yeux me brûlèrent.

L'image de l'institut flotta devant mon regard. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé cet endroit, tout du moins, pas dans les premiers temps. Mais les deux derniers mois que j'y avais passés m'avaient vu renaître. J'avais commencé à me rouvrir au monde là-bas, après avoir longtemps considérait ce palais des courants d'air comme une prison abjecte où l'on m'enfermait parce que j'étais un monstre. J'avais presque finit par m'y sentir chez moi, sachant que quelqu'un m'y attendait le soir, lorsque je rentrais des cours. J'avais appris à connaître certaines des personnes qui y habitaient. Malicia, Kitty, Grace, Kurt. Tous avaient fait des efforts pour que je m'intègre parmi eux. Et je ne m'en apercevais que maintenant. Même ce garçon de notre classe, Gail, m'avait tendu la main. Et je lui avais tourné le dos. Je leur avais tourné le dos. Je ne pourrais pas réparer mon erreur.

Je vis Logan, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, attendant que je le rejoigne pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînement, durant laquelle il m'apprendrait à me défendre, mais surtout, à ne plus craindre et rejeter ce que j'étais, à l'accepter pour mieux le vivre.  
Je ne le verrai plus. Je ne pourrai pas le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, ni même m'excuser d'avoir étais si mauvaise envers lui qui fut si bon. J'allai mourir sans lui dire au revoir. Après l'avoir déçut. Il avait tant crut en moi, fait tant d'efforts pour me venir en aide et me sortir de ma solitude glacée. Tout ce que je trouvais à faire, c'était briser ses espoirs et les maigres résultats qui en avaient résulté. J'avais tout piétiné, et maintenant, je ne pourrais rien faire pour me racheter auprès de lui. Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, d'être mon tuteur, parce que durant ces dernières semaines, il avait été pour moi ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père.

Cette constatation, si brutale et subite, aurait dut me rendre heureuse. Mon cœur n'était pas ce morceau de viande flétri et desséché que j'avais imaginé. Et il avait choisit de chérir Logan autant que j'avais chéri mon propre père. Je ne comprenais ce que j'avais gagné, ce que j'avais de plus cher, qu'au moment de le perdre, alors que je mourrai.

La boule qui me compressait le sein éclata, et les larmes coulèrent. Ma respiration se bloqua sous la douleur, l'air ne voulait plus entrer, malgré tous mes efforts pour l'aspirer. Je suffoquai.

Je mourrai.

Le soleil dans le ciel disparut à ma vue, alors que la pénombre s'installait autour de moi. Ce n'était pas l'ombre de la mort. Pas encore, même si elle ne tarderait pas. À travers le flou des larmes, une grande silhouette aillée se dressa, auréolée de la lumière solaire qui luisait derrière elle.

Je ne croyais pas aux anges, je n'y avais jamais crut. J'avais crut qu'à ma mort, la partie mauvaise de mon être, salie par Coyote, errerait sur cette terre indéfiniment, tandis que mon moi resté pur descendrait la falaise de sable vers le Nord. Du moins jusqu'en cet instant.  
Il était clair que cet ange était venu me chercher, mais je ne savais pas si c'était pour m'emmener loin des souffrances de ce monde, ou tout simplement annihiler l'abomination que j'étais. Et cela m'effrayait plus que tout.

Sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher, une prière adressée aux esprits et aux dieux créateurs franchit mes lèvres. Je me sentis trembler de peur sous le regard de cet ange, avant que l'ombre de ses ailes ne me recouvre, et que les ténèbres m'emportent.

* * *

Le ciel commençait à se couvrir quand nous arrivâmes en vue du camp. Une étendue d'innombrables tentes indubitablement laguz marquait la limite du domaine conquis par l'Alliance, sur la rive Ouest de la Ribahn. Du côté Est… des tentes aussi, mais Beorc, à n'en pas douter. L'armée principale nous avait bel et bien devancés, et de loin, puisqu'elle avait eu le temps de s'installer et même de monter des défenses et barricades pour empêcher toute traversée. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que les Laguz avaient battu en retraite, laissant tout le sud de l'Empire en paix. Non, les Faucons n'avaient pas pu retarder Zelgius, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tout abandonner ! Ce qui m'étonnait le plus, c'était que Skrimir ait accepté de se retirer. S'il y avait bien un Félin incapable de la moindre parcimonie, c'était lui, et il ne reculait jamais devant rien pour prouver qu'il était un grand combattant. Qui manquait un peu de cervelle, certes, mais un bon guerrier quand même.

- Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, observa Reyson à mes côtés. On ferait mieux de rejoindre le camp au plus vite.

- Au contraire, les nuages nous serviront de couverture si jamais ils ont des balistes, répliquai-je. Je ne veux pas perdre encore plus d'hommes avant même qu'on ait réellement commencé les combats.

- Mais nous volons depuis des jours, se plaignit Janaff. On a tous besoin de se reposer et de manger, toi y compris, chef ! Tes ailes sont encore couvertes de sang !

Je jetai un œil à mon plumage. Sa couleur brune tirant sur le vert était effectivement entachée par plusieurs traînées écarlates. Qu'importe, ce n'était pas le mien. C'était celui de mon peuple, celui qui me rappelait que j'avais une revanche à prendre. Sur Zelgius d'abord, sur Neasala ensuite. Les deux étaient autant responsables l'un que l'autre du massacre de Phoenicis, du sang d'innocents qui souillait mes ailes. Ils devraient payer, tôt ou tard. Mais là où Janaff avait raison, c'était que j'avais sans doute déjà demandé trop de mes hommes. Ils se tenaient pratiquement tous voutés, battant à peine des ailes dans l'espoir de ne pas dégringoler. Le ciel qui virait au gris annonçait la pluie, et voler sous des trombes d'eau était loin d'être agréable. Je n'avais pas le droit de les pousser à bout dès maintenant. Si je leur avais demandé de continuer ainsi, ils l'auraient fait, aucun ne voulant passer pour un faible auprès de ses camarades. Mais j'y aurais perdu leur confiance, dont ils m'honoraient encore malgré notre récente débâcle.

- Très bien, dis-je. On descend en douceur, assez loin de la rivière pour que Begnion ne nous ait pas en ligne de mire, mais assez près pour qu'il nous voit bien. Il est temps de leur faire peur à notre tour ! Dès que vous serez à terre, allez-vous reposer. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain matin.

Quelques acclamations éparses me répondirent. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir pour leur manque d'enthousiasme, après ce que nous avions vécu. Les rangs se débandèrent petit à petit, chacun partant vers le camp à son rythme. Je restai en l'air le temps que tout le monde soit parti, sauf bien évidemment Ulki, Janaff et Reyson. Aucun des trois n'aurait accepté de descendre avant les autres, même si le héron était exténué, c'était flagrant. C'est fou ce que sa personnalité était dissemblable des autres membres de son peuple. Je fis une tentative lamentable pour me recoiffer en passant ma main dans mes cheveux, qui se solda par la retombée de quelques mèches juste devant mes yeux. Ça, c'était assez énervant. Déjà que j'étais un peu sur les nerfs de ne pas avoir dormi depuis pratiquement une semaine, si en plus mon propre corps cherchait à m'énerver…

Je respirai un bon coup histoire de me calmer et me dirigeai à mon tour vers les tentes, suivi de mes éternelles ombres, qui commençaient à me taper un peu sur le système, me faisait perdre toute la tranquillité que j'avais essayé de préserver. Oui, ils étaient plus qu'utiles quand il fallait prendre des décisions rapides en plein milieu d'une bataille, mais pour atterrir, je pensais pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul ! Malheureusement le dire à haute voix n'aurait fait que vexer Reyson, et les deux autres n'auraient eu aucune réaction. C'était désespérant. Nous survolâmes la rivière, longeant les deux camps, après que Janaff nous eut certifié que Begnion n'avait pas de balistes. Ça me donna ainsi l'occasion d'ausculter un peu plus leurs défenses, bien que je n'eus pas outre mesure la tête à ça. Mais ça m'aurait grandement étonné que les Félins y aient pensé, alors il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle, non ?

Du côté de l'Empire, deux rangées de pieux avaient été plantées au sortir même de l'eau, donnant à la berge l'aspect d'un hérisson en colère. Quelques passages avaient été laissés libres pour leur permettre une sortie, mais des Beorcs s'échinaient à bâtir des miradors de chaque côté de chacun d'eux. Si on leur laissait trop de temps, leur camp aurait vite fait de devenir imprenable, d'autant plus que c'était sans doute Zelgius qui avait pris le contrôle des opérations. Au fur et à mesure que nous étions aperçus, des archers venaient se poster derrière les piques, mais sans tirer. De toute manière, je n'étais pas encore assez fatigué pour venir me mettre à leur portée, à ces imbéciles.

Du côté Laguz… A part quelques sentinelles postées tous les cent mètres, c'était l'anarchie la plus totale. Les tentes avaient été montées sans aucun ordre ni logique, ce qui le rendrait encore moins simple à défendre en cas d'attaque de Begnion. Certains Félins nous lancèrent des « hourras ! » retentissant en nous voyant arriver, mais il était clair qu'ils attendaient plus de monde de notre part. C'était normal : nous aurions dû être quatre fois plus nombreux. Si Neasala ne s'était pas désisté… Je serrai les poings pour me retenir de hurler de rage encore une fois. Les Corbeaux avaient de la chance que Reyson ait été intact quand je l'avais retrouvé, sans quoi je les aurais poursuivis et plumés un à un. Même leur roi. _Surtout_ leur roi.

- Les soldats de Begnion ne sont pas heureux de nous voir revenir, lança Janaff qui me fit sursauter. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir attaquer maintenant.

- Mais ils n'ont pas peur non plus, continua Ulki. Ils disent que Zelgius pourra de nouveau nous vaincre si besoin et euh… ils te donnent des noms assez peu flatteurs, chef. Je suis obligé de les répéter ?

- Ça ira, merci, grommelai-je.

J'allais déjà devoir me taper les remontrances de Ranulf et les engueulades de Skrimir, pas la peine d'entendre les insultes des Beorcs en prime. Nous quittâmes la rivière pour entrer dans le camp en lui-même, survolant les tentes triangulaires caractéristiques des Laguz. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais les Beorcs préféraient des tentes carrées ou rectangulaires, ce qui prenait plus de place à transporter et plus de temps à mettre en place. Mais bon, je ne pensais pas non plus que la logique Beorc était compréhensible des Laguz. Après tout, ils étaient les « enfants de la sagesse » et nous les « enfants de la force ». Des frères, en quelque sorte. Avant que la guerre n'éclate, provoquant la colère du Dieu Maléfique. Pour punir ses ouailles, il avait provoqué un déluge qui n'avait laissé intact que Tellius, engloutissant les autres continents. Désormais, si jamais nous partions dans une guerre totale, il se réveillerait et ne commettrait pas l'erreur de nous laisser la vie sauve. C'était pourquoi le Médaillon qui le tenait prisonnier restait sous la garde des Hérons, seuls capables de le calmer par leurs chants.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement vers le centre du campement. Les Félins avaient eu la présence d'esprit de dégager un cercle pour nous permettre de nous poser, ce qui m'étonnait un peu de leur part. D'habitude, ils ne pensaient pas à la surface qu'il fallait à un bataillon d'Oiseaux pour mettre pied à terre, et ne faisaient pas le moindre effort pour nous simplifier la tâche. Ranulf avait dû nous apercevoir et donner des ordres, pas possible autrement. Dès que le bout de ma botte toucha le sol, je me mis à marcher vers les tentes des officiers, où la mienne avait dû être dressée par les Félins en prévision de mon arrivée. J'entendis des pas précipités derrière moi, sans doute Ulki et Janaff. Je jetai un coup d'œil et levai les yeux au ciel. Gagné.

- Je crois avoir précisé que vous pouviez disposer, leur dis-je. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec les derniers évènements durant les douze prochaines heures, compris ?

- Mais chef…

- On ne peut pas…

- Laissez-moi, c'est un ordre de votre roi !

Je tournai rageusement les talons. Ras-le-bol qu'on s'inquiète de ma santé ! J'étais assez grand pour me débrouiller seul, quoi qu'ils puissent en dire ! J'errais longuement dans le camp, serpentant entre les tentes sans faire attention aux saluts que m'adressaient les Tigres et les Chats que je croisais. Je n'avais simplement aucune idée de l'endroit où étaient situés les quartiers des officiers, mais si je le demandais à un soldat, la cérémonie qu'il aurait mise dans sa réponse aurait eu vite fait de m'énerver. Tout ce à quoi j'aspirais, c'était qu'on me laisse dormir et manger en paix. Aucune envie de parler à quiconque.

J'étais tellement pris dans mes pensées que je ne vis une silhouette familière se dessiner devant mes yeux qu'au moment où je fus pratiquement dessus. C'était un Beorc, aucun doute à voir son armure noire. Aucun Laguz n'aurait consenti à porter pareil attirail sur le dos. Il avait encore une hache en acier à la main, qu'il balançait nonchalamment devant lui comme si ce n'était qu'un jouet, tout en parlant avec son interlocuteur, que sa carrure me cachait. Il me tournait le dos, mais j'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait un bandeau sur l'œil gauche. Et derrière lui…

Je fis un pas de côté pour apercevoir son compagnon. Il était à peine plus petit que lui, mais portait une armure plus légère. En fait, elle constituait uniquement en une épaulière de cuir, ce qui était strictement inutile mais lui donnait un certain style. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Beorcs se sentaient tant protégés derrière leurs cuirasses. Celui-ci avait visiblement le même point de vue. Une large épée lui barrait le dos, passant derrière l'épaule gauche et ressortant à mi-cuisse. Une épée comme il n'en existait pas des centaines. Haar et Ike, aucun doute là-dessus. Le mercenaire avait pris des muscles depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'était croisé, et il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père.

- … d'après Soren, disait-il, l'armée principale a été mobilisée en quelques jours seulement, et en a mis à peine plus pour arriver ici.

- Ils ont finalement trouvé un général compétent, hum ? répondit l'homme en armure. C'est embêtant. Nous sommes pris au piège.

Hein ? Ils s'étaient laissé encercler durant mon absence ? Mais que faisait Ranulf quand on avait besoin de lui ? Il était tout de même censé guider l'armée ! Enfin, servir de bras droit à Skrimir, mais les compétences tactiques du lion se limitaient à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir… Mais ça n'expliquait quand même rien. Si Ike était là, Soren l'était aussi, et bien que je ne l'appréciais que peu, je me devais de reconnaître que c'était un excellent stratège. Hum… Tout compte fait, ça ne m'énerverais peut-être pas trop de leur parler, à eux. Je m'avançai vers les deux Beorcs, coupant court leur conversation.

- Salut les gars ! lançai-je. C'est sympa de voir que vous bossez toujours ensemble.

- Tibarn ! Heureux de te voir en bonne santé ! répondit Haar en souriant. Bien que tes ailes soient un peu… comment dire ?

- Je suis au courant, fis-je, amusé.

Même dans les situations désespérées, et quand il ne dormait pas, Haar arrivait toujours à sortir la vanne qu'il fallait. C'était une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il comptait parmi les Beorcs que j'appréciais le plus.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ike. Les Faucons n'étaient-ils pas censés attaquer le convoi de ravitaillement pour ralentir l'armée principale ? Elle est ici, et elle marche sur nous !

- On parlera plus tard, j'ai faim. Désolé, mais j'ai besoin de me remplir l'estomac…

Et c'était vrai, mon ventre gargouillait comme ce n'était pas permis. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis la pause qu'on s'était accordée juste avant l'embuscade de l'armée principale, et faire l'aller-retour sans aucune pause jusqu'à Phoenicis m'avait creusé l'appétit. Sans compter les surprises que le voyage avait compté, et qui ne participaient pas vraiment à me garder en bonne forme. Les deux Beorcs durent se rendre compte de mon état, car ils n'insistèrent pas pour que je leur explique tout sans attendre.

- Ta tente est par-là, m'informa Ike. Juste à côté de celle de Titania, Mist, Nephenie, Mia et Ilyana. Et avant que tu puisses râler, continua-t-il sans me laisser le temps de l'ouvrir, les ronflements d'Ilyana se sont amplement atténués en trois ans, c'est supportable, à présent.

- Ah, tant mieux. Dormir ne me ferais pas de…

Un rugissement fendit l'air, me faisant immédiatement serrer les poings tandis qu'Haar relevait sa hache et Ike dégainait son épée. C'était un Tigre qui avait hurlé, ou je n'étais qu'un Corbeau. Mieux valait donc que ce soit un Tigre. Quoi qu'il en soit, un Félin qui hurlait ainsi à la mort devait avoir une bonne raison, autre qu'une simple anicroche avec un rival pour la séduction d'une jolie Tigresse.

- Ça vient de par-là, dit Ike en pointant notre gauche du doigt.

- Je vais m'équiper, nous informa Haar. Si on doit se battre, j'aimerais autant être à dos de wyverne.

Il partit dans la direction opposée, aussi vite que sa lourde armure le lui permettait, dans un bruit de ferraille qui n'était rien moins que discret. Ike et moi nous miment à courir vers le rugissement, qui avait été relayé par des cris d'excitation et de colère. Des gémissements indignés nous parvinrent rapidement, mais se turent quand la voix de stentor de Skrimir retentit plus loin :

- Je ne vais pas la laisser écorcher tous mes hommes. Interdiction d'intervenir !

Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Un espion Beorc avait dû s'introduire dans le camp et se faire repérer. Mais si on se fiait aux dires du Lion, il devait être sacrément fort pour avoir battu un Tigre à lui seul… Les membres des mercenaires de Greil n'y arrivaient pas forcément tous, et je connaissais peu de gens qui ne faisaient ne serait-ce que les égaler en combat. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Un attroupement s'était formé autour du combat, nous empêchant d'avancer plus. Ike se mit à jouer des coudes pour arriver au premier rang, mais j'optai pour la solution plus simple de prendre de la hauteur. Le cercle formé par les Félins devait faire dans les dix mètres de diamètre, laissant largement la place aux combattants de se mouvoir comme ils le souhaitaient. Le cadavre d'un Tigre de belle taille reposait mollement dans la poussière, baignant dans son propre sang. Quant à Skrimir, il avait d'ores et déjà pris sa forme animale, un gigantesque Lion rouge aux yeux jaune topaze. Il tournait autour d'une… chose ? Je n'avais jamais vu ça. On aurait dit un Beorc, mais à la peau aussi noire que les ailes d'un corbac, et aux yeux tout aussi sombres. De grandes griffes de la même couleur semblaient partir du dos de ses mains pour former une arme redoutable… celle avec laquelle elle avait sans doute abattu le Tigre et quelques Chats qui léchaient leurs blessures à l'écart.

L'attente ne se prolongea pas longtemps, Skrimir se jetant sur le « truc » en ouvrant grand la gueule. Le Beorc esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté, mais le Lion rattrapa le coup en pivotant immédiatement et en plantant ses crocs dans son épaule. Étonnamment, la chose tint le choc plusieurs secondes avant que le craquement immonde des os brisés ne se mêle à son cri de douleur. Un flot de sang noir colora les canines de Skrimir, mais ses griffes continuaient d'attaquer le Beorc sans aucune efficacité. Bien qu'il ne semble porter aucune armure, il résistait parfaitement bien aux coups. Je regardais d'un œil intrigué le déroulement du combat. Ni Ranulf ni Ike ne croyaient bon d'intervenir à ce stade, aussi me contentais-je d'observer moi aussi sans rien dire depuis mo observatoire volant. Le Beorc semblait en mauvaise posture.

Et puis une multitude de pics effilés comme des rasoirs jaillirent de son épaule que tenait encore la gueule du Lion, lacérant celle-ci de part en part, et faisant lâcher prise à Skrimir qui recula de quelques pas en grognant. La chose que je remarquai immédiatement, c'était que les épines avaient la même couleur que son sang. La même odeur, aussi. Un parfum un peu plus musqué que de l'hémoglobine normale. C'était probablement pour ça que les Félins étaient aussi excités. Le Beorc les rendait fous rien qu'en restant là. Il se jeta sur le Lion encore sous le choc et lui ouvrit le flanc d'un coup de ses griffes de sang, qu'il lécha ensuite avec délectation.

Ce n'était pas un Beorc normal. Même un Sauvage ne goutait pas le sang de ses victimes lorsqu'elles étaient encore en vie.

Les griffes disparurent, mais la chose tendit la main vers Skrimir, qui se tordit de douleur, comme déchiré de l'intérieur. Je fis un battement d'aile vers eux, mais une main m'arrêta avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin. Lethe. Au moins elle ne semblait pas sous l'emprise de la folie furieuse qui agitait les autres Félins, mais elle voulait respecter les ordres de son général : ne pas intervenir. Très bien. Je patienterais. Skrimir se roulait dans la poussière à chaque mouvement de la main du Beorc, qui s'amusait visiblement énormément. Ce fut quand son sourire disparut que je m'inquiétai vraiment.

- Ça suffit !

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la Laguz qui venait de parler et qui se tenait sur les épaules de Mordecai. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Lethe, mais avait un petit quelque chose de différent. En tout cas, c'était elle aussi un chat, et agile qui plus est puisqu'elle sauta des épaules du Tigre pour rejoindre de cercle des combattants, tout en se métamorphosant. Elle n'avait aucune chance, mais s'en fichait visiblement. Elle avait sans doute quelqu'un à impressionner. Je sus que j'avais vu juste en tournant la tête vers Lethe, dont le visage avait d'un coup viré au blanc, puis à Ranulf qui ouvrait de grands yeux ronds. Je ne savais pas qui était ce Chat, mais il avait vraisemblablement de l'importance à leurs yeux.

Cette interruption sembla ennuyer le Beorc plus qu'autre chose. Le Chat rampa lentement vers lui, ses épaules roulant sous les poils comme s'il était en chasse. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, c'était les petites billes pourpres qui s'élevaient du corps de Skrimir derrière elle et qui s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur. Le Chat sauta, et les billes fusèrent dans une détonation qui m'agressa violemment les tympans. Je n'étais pas le seul, à en croire tous les Laguz qui plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles en grimaçant. Les billes transpercèrent le Chat qui s'écroula en plein saut aux pieds du Beorc qui laissa échapper un rire sadique.

- Lethe ! appela Ike en se précipitant à son tour dans le cercle.

Euh, Lethe était à côté de moi, là… Épée au clair, il se prépara à contrer la charge de l'autre Beorc qui se précipitait à sa rencontre, environné d'autres billes sorties du corps du Chat. Mais une à une, elles se décomposèrent en gouttelettes de sang en arrivant près d'Ike, qui ne broncha pas. Le Beorc allait découvrir pourquoi le mercenaire était si réputé. Hérité de sa mère, mage de talent, le pouvoir du Nihil empêchait tout usage de techniques spéciales à proximité de lui. La chose ne put arrêter sa course à temps et se mit à tituber, puis à perdre sa couleur noire. Révélant ainsi que c'était en fait une fille.

- C'est une gamine ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de crier.

La fillette en question s'effondra, inerte, aux pieds du mercenaire incrédule. Il abaissa son épée, regardant agoniser la fille, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. La foule commença à gronder méchamment, et je préférai rejoindre Ike en volant au-dessus des Tigres à moitié fous. Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué à personne, mais pour une fois, j'étais un peu perdu, là. C'était qui, elle ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? Elle tourna la tête vers moi, me fixant de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle souffla quelques mots que je ne saisis pas et puis ferma les paupières pour de bon.

- A mort ! hurla un Tigre.

- Elle a tué le général ! A mort ! reprit un autre.

- Skrimir n'est pas mort, assena Ike en désignant le Lion qui respirait tout de même avec difficulté.

- C'est une espionne ! Tuez-la !

- Tue-la, Tibarn ! A mort !

Et voilà qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de me demander, à moi, de l'achever, sous prétexte que j'étais roi et que je devais montrer l'exemple. Je m'agenouillai auprès de son corps inconscient, tandis qu'Ike ordonnait à un Laguz d'aller chercher des guérisseurs. Si Mist et Rhys étaient tout ce que comptait son équipe en guise de médecins, ils allaient avoir du boulot, aucun Laguz ne sachant manier les bâtons. Mais le Lion avait besoin de soins urgents, et je ne permettrais pas au prêtre de se reposer tant qu'il ne serait pas sur pied. Si Skrimir mourait, l'Alliance s'effondrait.

- Qui est-ce ? me demanda Ike en se penchant à son tour.

C'était une Beorc en pleine adolescence, pas très grande pour son âge, mais dotée de formes qui compensaient assez largement sa petite taille. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient un visage qui n'était pas désagréable à regarder, bien que ça restait une tête de Beorc. Si sa peau n'était plus totalement noire, elle gardait une teinte tannée, comme si elle avait passé un peu trop de temps au soleil, mais en plus prononcé encore. Pas mal de talismans divers et variés étaient accrochés en bracelets autour de ses poignets. Preuve de bon goût.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, répondis-je, mais si elle reste là, ce ne sera plus quelqu'un bien longtemps.

- Elle a failli tuer Lethe et Skrimir, remarqua Ike.

- Ce n'est pas Lethe, mais sa sœur Lyre, corrigea Ranulf en arrivant lui aussi.

- Qu'importe, c'est un danger.

- C'est qu'une gamine, maintins-je.

- A mort ! hurla encore quelqu'un.

- Ça suffit ! criai-je en retour. Le spectacle est terminé, la séance est close ! Je vais faire le nécessaire concernant cet individu, et vous allez retourner dans vos tentes, maintenant !

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à nous donner, Faucon !

- Ah non ? grognai-je, menaçant.

Je sifflai, et une vingtaine de Faucons atterrirent en cercle autour de moi, protégeant la fille des Félins en colère. Je les avais repérés depuis quelques minutes, attendant leur heure –et mon ordre. Oiseaux et Tigres restèrent à se toiser un moment avant que ces derniers n'acceptent de se retirer en grommelant. En quelques minutes, il ne restait plus que nous, ainsi que Lethe et Mordecai, aux pieds du Chat qui avait repris forme humaine. Je me tournai vers le faucon brun qui se tenait juste devant moi, pour une fois content qu'il m'ait suivi à mon insu.

- Merci, Ulki.

- De rien, chef. Je parie qu'on t'a entendu depuis Daein.

- Et puis ce n'était pas dur de te repérer, rajouta Janaff.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? demanda Ranulf.

Bonne question. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'avais sauvée, cette fille. Peut-être parce que le regret et la douleur qu'avaient exprimés ses yeux avant qu'ils ne se ferment étaient tout à fait sincères. Peut-être parce que sa fragilité apparente me rappelait Elincia, que je n'avais pas revue depuis la dernière guerre. La reine de Criméa avait souvent eut le même regard triste durant les batailles, se désolant pour toutes les victimes qu'elles faisaient. Et puis je l'appréciais bien, cette petite Beorc qui s'était vaillamment battue pour reprendre le trône qui lui revenait de droit. Je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que l'on tue celle-là sans entendre d'abord ses explications.

- J'espère juste qu'il reste un peu de place dans la tente de Titania…

* * *

**Et voilà! Je dois dire que Lot' et moi espérons tout deux que ça vous aura plu :] que ce soit le cas ou pas, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions! La semaine prochaine, ce sera moi encore une fois (eh oui x) ), désolé pour les adorateurs de Lot', car même si ce chapitre 11 a été écrit à deux, c'est moi qui l'ai présenté x) (enfin si quelqu'un prend la peine de lire le paratexte...) Merci de nous avoir lu!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien, maintenant que Sialey est enfin arrivée à Tellius, tout va pouvoir vraiment commencer! Merci à p'tite mimi pour sa review, et bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Le Chancelier banni

_Ils avaient commis une erreur, ils le savaient tous deux. Ils avaient promis qu'aucune guerre n'éclaterait, et ce pour sauvegarder l'intégrité d'Ashunera, la déesse de l'Aube, dont les deux personnalités s'étaient divisées suite à un profond conflit intérieur. Le Chaos avait envahi son âme, et elle avait englouti le monde sous un déluge durant des mois avant que l'Ordre ne reprenne le dessus. Ils avaient alors été appelés par Ashera, la déesse de l'Ordre. Eux, les quatre meilleurs combattants de Tellius : Deghinsea le Dragon, Soan le Lion, Altina la Beorc et Lehran le Héron. Ils s'étaient battus et ils avaient gagné._

_Mais le monde pouvait-il survivre sans déesse ?_

_Alors qu'ils se tenaient debout sur les remparts de Sienne, la toute nouvelle capitale de l'Empire de Begnion tout aussi jeune, Lehran et Altina commençaient à en douter. Si la guerre avait éclaté alors que l'Ordre veillait encore sur eux, comment ne pourrait-elle pas ressurgir si aucun gardien ne se chargeait de la tempérer ? La décision de neutralité de Deghinsea n'y changerait pas grand-chose, et Soan avait tout bonnement disparu dans le désert. Cela faisait à peine un an que le déluge avait cessé, et Lehran sentait déjà le Chaos s'agiter dans le médaillon qu'il portait au cou. Il serra les poings. Tout ceci aurait donc été inutile ? Une main apaisante se posa sur la sienne. Altina. Au moins l'avait-il, elle. Ensemble, ils ne laisseraient pas le monde recommencer les mêmes erreurs._

* * *

Dire que Sephiran était en colère alors qu'il faisait les cent pas au dernier étage de la tour sacrée aurait été un bel euphémisme. Non seulement l'invocation avait lamentablement raté, mais en plus il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de cet échec. Il ne savait même pas si le démon était bel et bien arrivé à Tellius ou s'il manquait simplement une étape à l'incantation qui aurait fait qu'il soit resté dans son monde d'origine. Faire une erreur était une chose, ne pas la comprendre en était une autre. Invoquer une autre entité aurait été bien trop dangereux. Il était puissant, mais même un mage de son niveau ne pouvait parfaitement contrôler deux démons en même temps. Et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il les laisse totalement en liberté, sinon quoi ils n'accompliraient pas ce pourquoi il les avait amenés.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup. Se lamenter ou ruminer ne servait à rien, il fallait agir. Le retrouver. S'assurer qu'il soit là. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un moyen : prévenir Zelgius. Sortir de la tour était dangereux, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Il savait exactement où se trouvait le général, et Zelgius était le seul actuellement à pouvoir mener des recherches sur le sujet en toute discrétion et en toute impunité. Le Sénat ne l'aimait pas plus que Sephiran, mais au vue de sa réputation, les nobles avaient toute confiance en lui et ne se méfieraient pas qu'il ouvre une commission d'enquête sous la direction d'un de ses officiers. L'avantage de la guerre, c'était que plus rien ne pouvait paraître suspect. Sephiran s'empara de son tome blanc, posé près de la vieille stèle de pierre qui lui avait servi de lit ces derniers temps, et se rendit dans la salle où il avait tenté l'invocation. Tous les ingrédients y étaient encore : les chandelles à moitié consumées, les plumes rougies de son sang, le pentagramme peint. Oui, tout avait été rassemblé, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Rien ne marchait jamais comme prévu, à croire que le sort s'acharnait contre lui…

* * *

_Serenes était calme, comme toujours. Les chants des Hérons l'emplissaient, la rendant encore plus sereine qu'habituellement, et pour cause : un évènement pareil n'arrivait pas tous les jours. La naissance d'une petite fille ne se voyait que très rarement au sein de leur race. Et cette nuit, la reine avait donné naissance à l'une d'elles. Du haut d'un promontoire rocheux, juste à la lisière de la forêt, Lehran écoutait son peuple chanter, les yeux clos. Assis en tailleurs à même la roche, il profitait de l'aura de bien-être qui se dégageait des bois depuis le crépuscule. Il n'ouvrit les yeux que quand une fine main se posa sur son épaule, une fois encore. Il sourit avant même de se retourner, et prit sa bien-aimée dans ses bras dès qu'il se fut relevé. Ils n'auraient pas dû faire cela, ils n'auraient pas dû s'aimer. Mais elle était si belle…_

_Dans le clair de lune, ses cheveux blonds prenaient une teinte bleutée de la même couleur que ses yeux. Elle portait les mêmes habits de voyage qu'à chaque fois : venir à Serenes depuis Sienne ne se faisait pas tout seul. Malheureusement, afin d'éviter toute discorde à la cour, il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui fasse le déplacement, et non Lehran. En guise de bienvenue, celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans son cou blanc et le couvrit de baisers. Mais cette fois, elle le repoussa en se mordant la lèvre. Il lui jeta un regard intrigué._

_- Altina… commença-t-il._

_- Lehran, je suis enceinte._

* * *

Il eut le déplaisir de constater que le premier étage de la tour était de nouveau occupé par des prêtres en robe blanche quand il y arriva. Apparemment, la leçon de la dernière fois ne leur avait pas suffi, et ils étaient revenus encore plus en nombre. Sephiran rabattit un peu plus l'ample capuche du manteau gris qu'il avait emprunté au passage dans ses anciens appartements et s'avança dans la salle, longeant le mur pour arriver le plus loin possible avant d'être repérer. Une fois qu'il serait au centre de la salle, ce ne serait plus un problème, mais si quelqu'un voyait qu'il venait de l'étage supérieur, il aurait des ennuis et devrait réitérer son massacre. Heureusement pour lui, tous semblaient bien trop occupés par leurs propres affaires pour s'occuper des siennes.

Le mage marcha tout droit, sans s'arrêter ou ralentir, vers la porte menant au hall d'entrée. Il y eut bien quelques prêtres qui se retournèrent à son passage, mais ils se contentèrent de jeter un regard dédaigneux à ses habits avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Il parvint ainsi au hall, puis à l'air libre, sans rencontrer le moindre problème. En ce milieu d'automne, l'air était plutôt frais, mais le sentir à nouveau sur son visage lui fit le plus grand bien et le calma un peu. Il avait toujours été fait pour vivre en plein air, et non pas enfermé dans une salle, aussi claire et belle soit-elle.

Il perdit toutefois bien vite sa bonne humeur quand il baissa les yeux sur la ville. Sienne avait été bâtie des siècles plus tôt, sept pour être exact. La pierre bleue qui avait servi de matériau de construction pour le centre-ville était la même que celle utilisée pour la tour, mais au fil du temps, la cité s'était agrandie, et des habitations avait été érigées devant les remparts originaux, bleus eux-aussi. Le reste de la capitale était ainsi gris et terne, taillé dans une roche sombre qui contrastait par trop avec l'originale. Mais le principal problème ne résidait pas dans les maisons. Non, il venait de la cité elle-même. Des souvenirs qui s'y rapportaient. De vieux souvenirs, qui n'avaient pas quitté la mémoire du chancelier. Jamais.

* * *

_Qu'avaient-ils fait ? En défiant les règles établies par la déesse, ils avaient bafoué ce pour quoi ils s'étaient tant battus. L'union des Beorcs et des Laguz était proscrite, c'était connu. L'enfant lui-même portait la marque de cette ignominie : une spirale, à jamais marquée dans sa chair, juste sur le dos de la main droite. La tête dans les mains, Lehran ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne pouvait pas tuer ce bébé, c'était sa propre fille ! Comment aurait-il pu lever la main sur elle ? Mais si quelqu'un venait à apprendre la vérité, les conséquences en seraient terribles… Déjà, la grossesse de l'Impératrice, qui n'était pas mariée, avait fait jaser toute la capitale, et le Sénat en avait profité pour grappiller un peu plus de pouvoir aux assemblées._

_De nouveau, des mains prirent les siennes. Altina lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Elle aussi savait que ce qu'ils avaient fait était terrible. Mais ils ne pouvaient revenir en arrière, et la Marque permettrait aux générations futures de prouver leur légitimité. En espérant que personne d'autre n'enfreigne la règle, et qu'aucun autre marqué ne vienne au monde. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur, elle l'embrassa. Le Héron en fut aussitôt apaisé. Oui, qu'importait la loi, ils n'en avaient aucun besoin. La déesse dormait._

* * *

La devanture de la boutique ressemblait à celle de n'importe quel autre établissement marchand de la ville. Du lierre mal entretenu grimpait sur les murs du bâtiment, descellant les briques noires qui le constituait et réduisant en poussière le ciment qui les maintenaient. La vitre derrière laquelle étaient exposés tous les objets vendus était inutile, soit cachée par les plantes grimpantes, soit tellement sale qu'elle en devenait opaque. La porte était de chêne, et c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose à peu près en bon état, vu de l'extérieur. Une pancarte y était plaquée, de travers, et on pouvait y lire « _Chez Deneth. Bric à brac._ ». Un signe y était gravé, juste en-dessous. Un glyphe qui, pour qui s'y connaissait, signifiait à peu de choses près « _marché noir_ ». Sephiran poussa la lourde porte, prenant garde à ce que son capuchon reste bien en place. Il était assez renommé parmi la populace pour être reconnu du premier coup d'œil. L'intérieur de la boutique ressemblait en tous points à l'extérieur, si ce n'était qu'il y faisait encore plus sombre que dans la petite ruelle où elle était située.

Au moins y avait-il quelques articles intéressants. De nombreux réceptacles en tout genre garnissaient les étagères branlantes accrochées aux murs, contenant des liquides divers et variés, dont la couleur allait du noir parfait au rose pétant. Tous avaient une étiquette collée sur leur bouchon, mais l'écriture en patte de mouche dans laquelle étaient rédigées les indications empêchait tout déchiffrage par quelqu'un d'autre que celui qui les avait écrites. Sur les quelques parcelles de pierre qui n'étaient pas occupés par des fioles étaient accrochées des armes de facture médiocre, et tellement rouillée qu'on se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait encore oser les vendre. C'était pourtant le cas, le prix étant clairement indiqué en-dessous de chacune d'elles. Mais ce qui attira le regard de Sephiran furent les bâtons, derrière le comptoir.

Contrairement au reste des marchandises, ils étaient sans aucun doute possible de bonne qualité. Le mage se mit à les énumérer un à un, lui qui en avait tant utilisé. Soin, Cure et Remède, qui guérissaient les blessures de près ou à distance. Vitalis, qui soignait n'importe quel empoisonnement, ou cas de sommeil magique. Sommeil et Silence, justement, qui avaient respectivement pour fonction d'endormir ou de rendre muette leur cible. Passe, qui ouvrait n'importe quel coffre et déverrouillait toutes les serrures. Plus rares étaient les bâtons de Trempe, qui réparaient toutes les armes et les rendaient comme neuves. Pourtant, deux exemplaires étaient exposés, à côté des Secours, qui téléportaient la cible à côté de l'utilisateur. Mais là où le regard du mage se tourna, ce fut vers un sceptre serti d'une pierre violette, maintenue en place par deux crochets de métal élégamment décorés. L'un des objets les plus difficiles à trouver en-dehors du cercle du Sénat : un bâton de Téléportation, qui menait l'utilisateur où bon lui semblait. Le sien ayant été brisé lors de son arrestation, Sephiran en avait besoin d'un autre, et s'il était pratiquement certain qu'il en trouverait ici, il fut tout de même soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Vous désirez ? fit une voix nasillarde dans son dos.

Il se retourna lentement pour faire face au tenancier, un bossu difforme aux cheveux aussi gris que son teint cadavérique. Il frottait ses mains visiblement moites entre elles, et jetait sur son client un regard à la fois envieux et avide. Le stéréotype même de l'individu antipathique. Il attendit une réponse durant quelques secondes, puis se détourna et passa derrière son comptoir poussiéreux, dardant toujours ses yeux avares sur son invité.

- J'ai des tomes et des bâtons du meilleur choix, dit-il. Ainsi que des breuvages tout simplement miraculeux. Car je suppose que vous n'êtes pas un guerrier, eh ? Un mage ou un prêtre, oui. Oui, je me trompe rarement là-dessus.

Vu la carrure du chancelier, le voir n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

- Le bâton de Téléportation, lâcha simplement Sephiran d'une voix atone.

- Hum, oui, un très bel objet. Récupéré sur un sénateur qui s'était… hum… égaré ici, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, cracha-t-il presque. Tous ces politiques sont corrompus jusqu'à la moelle. Il n'empêche que c'est un objet rare, vous devez le savoir, je suppose. Et tout ce qui est rare est cher…

- Un cheval gratuit n'est-il pas rare ? demanda le chancelier.

- En temps de guerre ? Bien sûr que si ! rit le marchand. Mais pardonnez-moi si je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Si tout ce qui est rare est cher, alors un cheval gratuit est cher, énonça le mage.

- Hum, joli coup… Mais en l'occurrence, ça ne marche pas. Je ne donnerais pas ce bâton gratuitement.

- Quel dommage, j'ai oublié ma bourse… murmura-t-il.

- Alors sortez d'ici. Je ne fais pas de cadeaux à des inconnus, monsieur… ?

Sephiran glissa la main sous son manteau et en ressortit son tome. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à essayer de convaincre un vieux marchand de lui céder un bâton. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre de toute manière, et tuer quelqu'un calmerait les nerfs du mage. Il ouvrit le grimoire à la page désirée et commença à incanter à voix basse. Le vieil homme se pencha pour observer le livre, et son visage blêmit quand il reconnut la couverture. Il n'était pas spécialisé dans les objets magiques pour rien. Il montra ses mains vides devant lui et commença à gémir tandis que le mage murmurait.

- Ecoutez, prenez ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-moi ! Je vous cède le bâton, tous si vous voulez, les armes et les potions, mais…

Mais c'était trop tard. Un halo blanc l'entoura subitement, et ses cris cessèrent. Il regarda la lumière d'un air étonné puis serein. Sa tête se releva vers le mage, une petite larme coulant sur sa joue ridée. La lumière se resserra autour de lui, comme un filet autour d'un poisson. Elle prit la forme d'un quadrillage fin, dont chaque fibre commença à entailler les vêtements et la peau du marchand.

- Recommandez mon âme à la déesse, supplia-t-il dans un souffle.

Et puis les mailles se refermèrent, et la lumière se dissipa. Il resta debout un instant, avant de s'écrouler sous la forme de centaines de petits cubes de chairs sanguinolents. Le chancelier passa derrière le comptoir et décrocha le bâton de Téléportation. Mais avant de l'utiliser, il murmura une rapide prière en Ancien Langage. La déesse dormait encore, mais à son réveil, il se promit de lui parler de cet homme. Il avait affronté la mort avec un courage exemplaire, après tout. Puis il leva son bâton et prononça d'autres paroles, qui eurent pour effet l'apparition d'un triangle de lumière dorée autour de lui, et il disparut.

* * *

_Sienne était en deuil. L'Impératrice, Altina, était mourante. Depuis le matin, les cloches de la cathédrale sonnaient sans discontinuer, et les habitants se lamentaient dans les rues, discutant entre eux du problème de la succession. Certes, à vingt ans, la fille de l'Impératrice était en âge de régner, mais le Sénat ne laisserait probablement pas cela se faire tout seul, et les nobles de l'Empire y voyaient aussi un moyen de gagner un peu plus d'influence à la cour en aidant soit l'Impératrice légitime soit les sénateurs. Quant à l'homme vouté assis aux côtés de la femme malade, il pleurait à chaudes larmes en lui tenant la main._

_Lehran avait camouflé ses ailes grises à l'aide d'un sort de dissimulation pour rendre une dernière fois visite à celle qu'il aimait. Altina restait belle, même dans la maladie. Elle avait lutté durant des semaines contre la fièvre qui la consumait, et aucun remède n'avait eu de succès. Pas même les chants Hérons. En ce jour, Lehran perdait tout ce qu'il avait aimé dans sa vie. Mais soudain, elle bougea, et sa main se resserra autour de celles du Héron. Une dernière fois. Elle posa sur lui un regard empli de tristesse, mais sourit tout de même. Il fit de son mieux pour l'imiter, mais le sourire cette fois vaguement amusé de l'Impératrice lui apprit qu'il n'avait fait que grimacer._

_- Ne pleure pas, Lehran, demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant. Nous nous reverrons, j'en suis sûre. Et puis tu dois être fort, pour t'occuper de notre fille et de ses descendants. Assure-toi que jamais l'Empire ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Ne laisse pas ce que nous avons construit se détériorer…_

_Il ravala ses larmes pour lui répondre du ton le plus assuré qu'il pouvait._

_- Je le ferais, Altina. Je veillerais sur elle, et sur ses enfants. Je te le promets._

_- Merci…_

_Et elle ferma les yeux. Pour la dernière fois._

* * *

Il réapparut en pleine forêt. Enfin, si on pouvait encore appeler les souches pourries et les troncs coupés étalés par terre une « forêt ». L'activité toute proche du camp de l'armée principale était clairement visible : les Beorcs avaient pris tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour bâtir leurs barricades le long de la rive de la Ribanne. Et le reste du bois coupé était actuellement en train de brûler pour nourrir les nombreux brasiers visibles de la colline boisée en haut de laquelle le chancelier avait atterri. En contrebas s'étendait un nombre incalculable de tentes en toile rouge, installées dans un ordre impeccable reflétant parfaitement la rigueur de l'Empire. Le fleuve s'écoulait tranquillement, au loin, environné d'une fine brume blanche, rendant invisible le camp ennemi. Le fine pluie qui tombait n'arrangeait en rien les choses, soit dit en passant.

Sephiran se mit à marcher sur le chemin de pierre qui serpentait à travers les anciens bois et qui conduisait à un gué sur un passage un peu plus étroit du fleuve. Cette route était la seule qui n'était pas entièrement embourbée, donc la seule praticable et susceptible de ne pas trop le salir. Aller dans les étages inférieurs de la tour sacrée pour aller y chercher des habits propres n'était pas dans ses intentions, alors qu'il était recherché par tous les agents du Sénat, et les derniers étages ne comportaient pas non plus de douche. Mais il allait avoir d'autres préoccupations pour le moment : bien évidemment, l'entrée du camp était gardée. Deux soldats en armure écarlate lui barrèrent le chemin de leurs lances quand il fut à portée.

- Personne n'est autorisé à passer, je suis désolé, lui annonça le premier. Veuillez faire demi-tour.

- Je viens voir le général, répondit Sephiran.

- Alors relevez au moins votre capuchon, qu'on vérifie si vous n'êtes pas un enfoiré de sous-humain, cracha le second.

Le chancelier tiqua à la mention de « sous-humain », mais s'exécuta tout de même, non sans murmurer un petit sort pour brouiller la vue des gardes. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit reconnu. Peu habitué à être victimes d'un sortilège, ils ne se rendirent tout simplement compte de rien, et relevèrent leurs armes, lui indiquant au passage l'emplacement de la tente de Zelgius. Aimable intention, mais inutile, puisque c'était évidemment la plus grande de celles qui avaient été montées, et située en plein milieu du campement. Remettant sa capuche en place, il s'y dirigea à grands pas, et comme il s'en doutait, il ne pouvait pas la rater. Dix hommes l'encadraient, la moitié armés d'arc pour prévenir d'une attaque aérienne, les autres d'épées ou de haches. Un seul portait une lance, surement la plus belle qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Il était en grande discussion avec une jeune femme qui tenait son pégase par la bride, et qui insistait rudement pour entrer et discuter avec Zelgius. Sephiran s'arrêta à quelques pas de là et resta près d'une tente adjacente, à portée d'oreille de ce qui se disait.

- Je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez entrer, Dame Sigrun, répétait inlassablement le garde en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Tiens tiens, Sigrun. La capitaine de la garde Sacrée, chargée de la protection de l'Impératrice Sanaki. Peut-être avait-elle enfin décidé de faire quelque chose pour libérer celle qu'elle servait.

- Ecoutez, général Levail, si vous ne me laissez pas le passage sur le champ, je saurais me débrouiller pour que le duc de Gaddos vous expédie à la frontière sud !

Menace en l'air, bien entendu. Sigrun était une femme d'honneur, qui respectait les choix des autres, et qui se refusait d'user de son influence pour leur nuire. D'ailleurs, le dénommé Levail, un jeune homme brun dans les vingt-cinq ans, ne la prit pas non plus au sérieux.

- Le général Zelgius est occupé. Il ne souhaite voir personne. Je sais que vous ne vous êtes pas déplacée pour une pacotille, mais je vous demanderais de bien vouloir aller patienter dans la tente des officiers. Mes hommes s'occuperont de votre monture.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Laissez-moi passer !

- Laissez-la, Levail.

- Bien, mon général.

Zelgius venait de sortir de sa tente, dans sa flamboyante armure rouge et or. Il salua galamment Sigrun d'un savant baisemain et l'invita à entrer en soulevant un pan de toile, tandis que Levail s'emparait des rennes du pégase. C'était au tour de Sephiran de patienter.

* * *

_En voyant Luana, Lehran ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir Altina, sa mère. La nouvelle impératrice faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements, sous le regard compatissant du Héron. Elle avait eu beaucoup à appréhender en peu de temps, et son nouveau titre n'allait pas sans certaines responsabilités. Elle s'arrêta pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, puis reprit son activité, imperturbable. Quand elle se stoppa de nouveau, ce fut devant les deux épées de sa mère, accrochées au mur de sa chambre. La lame dorée, Ragnell, et l'argentée, Alondite. Toutes deux bénies par Ashera pour vaincre Yune, son pendant chaotique._

_- Le fait que vous soyez mon père… commença-t-elle._

_- Ne doit rien changer, la coupa Lehran. Je ne crois pas que le peuple de Begnion soit prêt à accepter que les Beorcs et les Laguz puissent procréer._

- … _Tout cela me parait irréel. Je n'étais qu'une femme de la cour comme une autre qui avait sa mère pour seule famille, et me voilà Impératrice, et mon père est un Héron de Serenes. Ça fait un peu beaucoup, finit-elle en souriant._

_Mais le sourire s'effaça peu à peu pour laisser sa place aux larmes. Lehran, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, chantant doucement pour la calmer. Elle s'apaisa petit à petit et lui rendit son étreinte, quelques larmes continuant malgré tout de couler le long de ses joues._

_- Tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber, hein, papa ?_

_- Jamais, ma petite fille. Jamais._

* * *

Sigrun sortit enfin de la tente de Zelgius, qui l'accompagna jusqu'à celle des officiers, à côté de laquelle son pégase avait été attaché. Le général rejoignit ensuite ses quartiers, mais juste avant qu'il ne passe ses gardes, Sephiran se glissa devant lui. Il sursauta d'abord, et un soupçon d'alarme passa sur son visage, rapidement chassé par un masque impassible. Il lui indiqua la tente et se tourna vers son second alors que le chancelier entrait.

- Levail, que personne n'entre tant que mon entretien ne sera pas terminé.

- A vos ordres, mon général.

L'intérieur de la tente était ingénieusement organisé, Sephiran devait l'admettre. Bien qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus extravagants de la part d'un haut gradé, la sobriété de la décoration ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça de la part de Zelgius. Il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié les fioritures, et on pouvait dire que sa tente en était parfaitement dépourvue. Le mobilier consistait uniquement en un lit de bois pliable, surmonté d'un matelas à l'air somme toute confortable, et quelques chaises de tissu, ainsi que d'une grande table sur laquelle une carte de la région était exposée. Une dizaine de figurines de différentes formes y étaient éparpillées, en fonction de leur position sur le champ de bataille réel. Le chancelier tira une chaise et s'y assit. C'était tout de même plus confortable que les bancs de pierre auxquels il s'était habitué.

- Etes-vous fou ? explosa Zelgius dès qu'il eut rabattu le pan de toile de l'entrée. Ne savez-vous pas que tout l'Empire vous recherche ? Votre tête a été mise à prix !

- Je le sais parfaitement, répondit sèchement Sephiran. Mais c'est un cas de force majeure. Notre plan a rencontré un léger… imprévu.

- Quel genre d'imprévu ? se calma le général.

- Le genre qui pourrait bien créer de sérieux problèmes. Le démon m'a échappé.

- Oh… je comprends, maintenant.

- Vous comprenez quoi ?

Zelgius s'assit à son tour et se servit une coupe de vin, posée auparavant près de la carte. Il en but quelques gorgées avant de répondre.

- Il y a eu une belle agitation dans le camp Laguz, hier. On aurait dit qu'ils se battaient entre eux. Et le Lion a salement rugi.

- C'est lui, se désola Sephiran. Le démon est là-bas. Mais comment il y est arrivé, ça, je ne le sais pas.

- Votre rituel comportait des plumes, non ? Nos amis en sont pleins, et quelqu'un a dû dire quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à l'incantation. Tibarn, par exemple.

- Vous ne l'avez pas tué ?

- Il avait repris forme humaine. Je n'abas pas les hommes sans défense.

- …

- Son heure viendra. Il périra de ma propre lame, je vous le promets.

- Cette erreur pourrait nous coûter notre réussite, prédit le chancelier.

- La guerre aura lieu, avec ou sans démon, répliqua Zelgius. Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est trouver un moyen d'impliquer Goldoa. Je crois que vous avez aussi une revanche à prendre sur les Dragons… me trompe-je ?

Non, il ne se trompait pas. Mais la remarque eut le don de mettre Sephiran hors de lui, au vue des souvenirs qui lui revinrent.

- Faites en sorte que la guerre dure, alors, ordonna-t-il.

Il leva son bâton et disparut de nouveau dans un éclair doré. Assis sur sa chaise, Zelgius prit le temps de vider sa coupe. Oui, il allait la faire durer. Lui aussi avait un adversaire en face. Un rival qu'il se devait d'affronter.

Pour la dernière fois.

* * *

_La ville était agitée, encore une fois. Mais alors qu'il se promenait sur le port, Lehran se rendit compte qu'elle l'était bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Puis quelques bribes de conversations lui vinrent aux oreilles : « elle est morte », « ils l'ont tuée ». Qui était mort ? En voyant les hommes courir vers le palais arme en main, et les femmes enfermer leurs enfants dans leurs maisons, il sut que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à un passant._

_- C'est l'Impératrice, Misaha ! Les Hérons l'ont assassinée !_

_- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Jamais les Hérons…_

_- Ils ont l'air doux comme des agneaux, mais ce sont des monstres ! On va brûler leur saleté de forêt maudite !_

_- Non ! Ne faites pas ça !_

_Les émotions lui firent perdre le contrôle de sa magie, et son sort de dissimulation se dissipa, laissant voir ses ailes. L'homme recula alors instinctivement en criant, et d'autres le rejoignirent, si bien que Lehran dut s'envoler. Il fallait qu'il prévienne les siens._

_Mais quand il arriva, il était trop tard. Le bois de Serenes brûlait. Avec son peuple._

_Et alors il jura de se venger. Ce monde ne méritait pas d'exister. Il avait fait une erreur en suppliant Ashera de l'épargner. Il devait être détruit. Ce monde devait disparaitre. Il devait réveiller la déesse._

_Et pour ce faire, il ne serait plus Lehran. Plus jamais il ne serait un Héron faible et incapable de se battre. Il serait…_

_Je suis Sephiran, et ce monde va bientôt connaître son jugement dernier._

* * *

**Voilà pour cette semaine ^^ En espérant que vous avez pris plaisir à me lire! Semaine prochaine: Lot'!**

**Strider.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Alors? Pressé(e) de découvrir comment Tbarn et Sialey vont s'entendre? De lire leur première vraie rencontre? (non ce n'est pas une rencontre lorsque l'une des deux personnes est partie sucrer les fraises x) )**

**Et bien désolée de vous dire ça, mais il va falloir un peu attendre. Ce serait trop facile si on faisait les choses aller trop vite ^^**

**Du coup, on retourne faire un petit tour du côté des X-men. Que les fans de Logan profitent bien ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Retrouvez-la!  


- Logan, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

Ignorant la Demi-portion, il frappa la porte à grands coups de poing. Il y eu de l'agitation à l'intérieure, avant que ne leur parvienne le cliquetis de la clé tournant dans la serrure. Mais il n'avait pas la patience qu'on daigne lui ouvrir : d'un coup de pied, il enfonça le battant de bois, le faisant sauter de ses gonds. Il y eut des cris, d'indignation et de stupeur dans son dos, de surprise et de douleur à l'intérieur. Il entra sans se soucier des protestations des filles et découvrit, avachi au sol sous la porte fracassée, Mister Secousse qui tentait de se relever. Et bien il allait l'aider.

L'attrapant par le col des deux mains, il le redressa, le portant à bout de bras, avant de le plaquer contre le mur.

- Où est-elle ? cria-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Où est Sialey ?

- La Peau-rouge ? Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? répliqua Lance une fois revenu de sa surprise.

- Je te préviens p'tit mec, si jamais j'apprends que tu as à voir quelque chose là dedans…

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Retire tes pattes griffues de moi, Wolverine !

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et roulèrent dans leurs orbites au point qu'il n'en restait de visible que le blanc. Les tendons du cou se tendirent, tandis que ses bras se crispaient et son dos se courbait. Dans un fracas de tonnerre, le sol se mit à frissonner, avant de trembler violemment. Le carrelage se soulevait comme une mer furieuse en vagues ravageuses qui se propagèrent dans les murs. Des morceaux de plâtre se détachèrent et dégringolèrent comme de la neige ; Le lustre du hall se balançait dangereusement, oscillant au bout du câble électrique qui sortait du plafond. Logan fut obligé de lâcher l'Échelle de Richter. Malicia fut projeté à terra avec un cri de surprise, pendant que la Demi-portion luttait pour rester debout.  
Il y eu un claquement sec et le plafonnier tomba.

- Kitty !

La Demi-portion se dématérialisa au moment du choc, et le lustre ne fit que le traverser avant de finir sa course et se fracasser à ses pieds.

- Wow ! Du calme Lance ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant au cou de l'Échelle de Richter, le prenant par les épaules en un geste apaisant.

Les secousses cessèrent aussitôt. Avec surprise, ce sale gosse considéra Kitty, avant que son visage ne crispe de colère.

- Que je me calme ? fit-il en lui saisissant les poignets pour la repousser. Vous débarquez comme des barges pour m'accuser de je sais pas quoi, et c'est moi qui devrais me calmer ? Tu rigole !

- Sialey a disparu et on la cherche, c'est tout, répondit-elle, blessée. On ne vous a pas accusé de l'avoir enlevée !

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si vous ne vous en êtes jamais pris à elle !

- Si t'as quelque chose à redire par rapport à la dernière fois Malicia, vois ça avec le Blob et le Crapaud, tu veux ?

Logan sentit la moutarde lui monter dangereusement au nez. Le tas de graisse et le batracien s'en étaient pris à elle ? S'ils lui avaient fait quoique ce soit…

- Logan laisse tomber, le retint Malicia tandis que ses griffes glissaient lentement hors de ses jointures. Ça remonte à deux semaines maintenant.

Un déclic se fit dans son esprit : le soir où Sialey était revenue déterminée à apprendre à utiliser son pouvoir remontait à deux semaines. Il avait trouvé sa décision étrange et elle semblait chamboulée. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Elle avait du affronter les deux affreux, et la connaissant à l'époque, elle avait refusé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Le résultat avait été positif, mais il ne leur pardonnerait pas pour autant.

L'Échelle de Richter se tendit, les poings crispés et le corps tendu.

- Maintenant, vous allez dégager d'ici, avant que je vous éjecte avec perte et fracas.

Kitty tourna le dos à Lance, tête haute et visage fermé, une moue dédaigneuse sur les lèvres. Elle passa à côté de Logan et sorti sans un mot. Malicia lui posa une main sur le bras, lui faisant signe de sortir lui aussi. Il jeta un dernier regard au jeune mutant, avant de se détourner avec un grognement.

La Demi-portion était déjà dans le X-van, installée sur la banquette arrière, bras croisés, le regard fixé sur la vitre sans rien voir. La Gamine et lui prirent place, et ils partirent dans le vrombissement du moteur.

Un silence pesant prit place dans l'habitacle du véhicule, Kitty boudant dans son coin, Malicia silencieuse comme toujours, et lui fulminant et rageant. S'il cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait rasé le taudis qui servait de repère à la Confrérie, histoire de se passer les nerfs et s'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune trace de Sialey. Mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : il n'avait pas senti la moindre odeur de sang derrière le mélange répugnant d'ordures et de crasse qui leur servait de parfum d'intérieur. Ils se retrouvaient à la case départ, sans la moindre idée quant à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver la Native. Sans même savoir si elle était saine et sauve.

Logan crispa les poings sur le volant et accéléra. Depuis la veille, ils sillonnaient la ville de long en large sans rien trouver, pas le moindre indice, ni même sentir la moindre odeur ferreuse caractéristique.

Et pas la moindre indication sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsque la brume de sang s'était enroulée autour de Sialey et l'avait masquée, il avait tenté de la pousser, de l'en faire sortir. Il lui semblait avoir frôlé la jeune fille, l'avoir touchée, mais c'était comme s'il avait effleuré un fantôme. Il n'avait fait que traverser de la fumée. Et lorsque le nuage s'était dispersé, il n'avait laissé derrière lui qu'un vide immense, là où s'était tenue Sialey quelques secondes plus tôt, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle s'était évaporée, tout simplement.

Il avait crut sur le moment que Sialey avait perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir, que son sang s'était mû par sa propre volonté. Mais la Petite n'était pas à l'origine de cette fumée. L'odeur de sang qui la couvrait en permanence n'était pas devenue plus forte et entêtante, comme c'était le cas chaque fois qu'elle usait de son pouvoir, sciemment ou non. Quelque chose d'extérieur avait fait réagir son sang, qui l'avait recouverte et fait disparaitre comme par magie.

Il se renfrogna. Il ne croyait pas en la magie. Il savait que ce n'était que des fables de bonnes femmes. Les mutants en revanche étaient une réalité. Et il était persuadé que l'un d'eux était responsable de sa disparition, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le X-van passa les grilles de l'institut. Dès lors qu'il fut parqué dans le garage, Logan descendit sans perdre de temps, imité par les deux filles.

- Malicia, appelle ton copain…

- Gambit n'a rien à voir avec ça ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Fais-le !

Il n'attendit pas d'autre réponse et sorti pour rejoindre le manoir. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall, il ne prêta pas la moindre attention au véritable foutoir qu'il y avait, les canapés déplacés et retournés ou encore le tapis plié et gondolé dans les coins, prenant directement la direction du sous-sol, où il espérait avoir des nouvelles positives, ou au moins un début de piste. Alors qu'il progressait dans le dédale souterrain de boyaux métallique, les lumières eurent des ratés à plusieurs reprises, grésillant et clignotant avant de s'éteindre, pour se rallumer au bout de quelques secondes. Cérébro était poussé à pleine puissance. Le professeur mettait en œuvre tous les moyens pour localiser Sialey.

Dans la vaste salle sphérique qui abritait l'ordinateur, il retrouva Charles et Jean. La jeune femme était coiffée du casque-interface et assise devant le tableau de contrôle, lui tournant le dos. Cérébro amplifiait en cet instant ses pouvoirs télépathiques, lui permettant de détecter toute personne porteuse du gène X. Connaissant la signature du pouvoir de Sialey et ayant déjà effleuré son esprit, elle aurait dû n'avoir aucun mal à la localiser. Pourtant, cela faisait des heures que Charles et elle se relayaient sans le moindre résultat. Aucun écho psychique, encore moins de signature énergétique. Sialey n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir depuis sa disparition. Et il fallait qu'elle soit inconsciente pour que son esprit soit impossible à déceler.

Charles se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il s'avança sur la passerelle de Cérébro. Il avait les traits soucieux et fatigués. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis la veille, comme beaucoup d'ailleurs. Mais l'utilisation de Cérébro était épuisante et demandait une concentration de chaque instant, et dans les moments où Jean prenait le relais, il restait à ses côtés afin de veiller à ce qu'elle ne se laisse pas submerger par l'amplification de son pouvoir.

- Du nouveau ? interrogea Logan, sans trop d'espoir.

Le professeur secoua tristement la tête.

- Quoique nous fassions, nous n'arrivons pas à la localiser. Il y a deux explications possibles à cela et aucune n'est rassurante.

Logan serra les mâchoires. Il connaissait au moins l'une de ces raisons, et il craignait ce que pourrait être la seconde.

- La première est, comme tu t'en doute, la possibilité que Sialey soit incapable d'émettre la moindre signature, psychique ou énergique, parce qu'elle est enfermée ou inconsciente. La seconde serait qu'elle soit hors de notre portée.

- Hors de votre portée, c'est-à-dire ? grommela-t-il, craignait de comprendre. Je croyais que Cérébro pouvait scanner sur toute la surface du globe.

- C'est le cas. Ce qui implique que Sialey n'est plus sur terre ou alors, ce qui me semble plus qu'incertain, dans un univers parallèle, tel que celui que Kurt traverse lorsqu'il se téléporte.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Charles le considérait avec gravité alors qu'il se sentit blêmir.

- Ce n'est néanmoins qu'une supposition, et je doute que c'est ce qui s'est passé. Le plus probable est qu'elle ait été enlevée, d'une façon que je ne m'explique pas encore.

- Magnéto ! rugit-il, les poings crispés. Ce salopard compte se servir de la Petite et de ses pouvoirs !

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, Logan. Nous n'avons aucune preuve de cela, et accuser à tord et à travers pourrait se révéler contre productif. Néanmoins, nous n'écarterons pas cette piste tant que nous ne serons pas sûrs qu'Éric n'ait rien à voir dans cette affaire.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant ? On se tourne les pouces ?

Charles soupira. Il jeta un bref regard à Jean, songeur, avant de lui poser une main réconfortante sur le bras et de lui faire signe de le suivre en dehors de Cérébro.

- Nous ne pouvons la détecter directement. Mais nous pouvons tenter de localiser toutes les personnes pouvant être impliquées dans sa disparition.

- Mesméro ? demanda-t-il sur le champ.

Ce sale cafard s'était déjà servi de plusieurs X-men et hommes de mains de Magnéto, les manipulant mentalement pour leur faire exécuter de sales besognes. Il aurait été tout à fait capable de s'en prendre à la Native.

- Nous l'avons recherché, mais il est tout bonnement introuvable. Néanmoins, je doute qu'il ait un lien avec tout cela. Apocalypse en revanche…

Logan sentit son visage se figer. Il avait pensé au pantin, mais pas au marionnettiste. Mesméro s'était servi d'eux, mais dans le but de servir et libérer En Sabah Nur, le mutant immortel, aussi connu sous le nom d'Apocalypse. Il lui avait livré Malicia, pour qu'il la draine de toutes les énergies qu'elle avait accumulées. À son réveil, il avait purement et simplement essayé d'annihiler l'espèce humaine, histoire que les mutants dominent le monde, ce genre de connerie.

Mais il ne voyait pas le rapport avec Sialey. En quoi En Sabah pouvait-il être intéressé par le pouvoir de la Native ?

- Le pouvoir de Sialey l'intéresse car son sang serait pour lui la possibilité de rassembler et conserver l'ADN de plusieurs mutants dans un seul corps.

- Charles, le pouvoir de Sialey est de manipuler son sang. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était capable d'absorber l'énergie vitale des gens comme le fait Malicia !

Charles porta une main à son front et se massa doucement les tempes, avant de soupirer et de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne t'ai pas tout révélé sur son pouvoir Logan, pardonne-moi. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que cet aspect de sa mutation épouvante Sialey au plus haut point. Je pensais t'en entretenir lorsqu'elle aurait prit pleinement le contrôle de son potentiel.

Logan haussa un sourcil. Il se doutait depuis le début qu'il lui avait caché des choses, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la colère de gronder en lui. Si ce qui lui avait été dissimulé était la raison de la disparition de Sialey, il ne saurait pas s'il pardonnerait au professeur Xavier ses éternelles cachoteries.

- Tu sais que Sialey est capable de faire passer son sang d'un état à l'autre en une fraction de seconde et que le sang lui monte facilement à la tête lorsqu'elle use de son pouvoir. Elle ne le fait que lorsqu'elle perd le contrôle d'elle-même, néanmoins, elle est capable de mélanger son sang à celui d'autres personnes et de le manipuler. Cela grâce à la magnétite qui compose ses globules rouges et interagi avec le fer contenu dans le sang sain. Chacune de ses hématies à la capacité de se lier par magnétisme avec une hématie saine. Sialey peut ainsi doubler le volume de sang manipulé.

Charles se tut, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler l'information.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, elle ne fait appel à cet aspect de son pouvoir que lorsqu'elle n'a plus conscience de ses actes et entre dans une folie sanguinaire. Néanmoins, dès lors qu'elle en use, c'est pour infliger des dégâts sévères et de l'intérieur.

Logan resta un instant interdit, se refusant à comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Si la Petite pouvait mélanger son sang avec celui d'un autre et le faire courir dans les veines de sa cible, cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait atteindre n'importe qu'elle partie du corps, juste en suivant le réseau sanguin. Non, elle n'avait qu'à guider son sang comme elle l'entendait, à travers les muscles et les organes, tranchant et transperçant tout sur son passage. Elle pouvait lacérer quelqu'un de l'intérieur, sans qu'aucune plaie ne soit visible de l'extérieure. Elle pouvait tuer d'un claquement de doigt.

Charles hocha sombrement la tête, suivant le fil de ses pensées.

- C'est ainsi qu'elle a tué un ami d'enfance de son frère, déclara-t-il avec gravité et désolation. Cérébro avait détecté sa mutation depuis trois ans déjà, mais sans pouvoir la localiser, pour la bonne raison que son pouvoir, bien que déployé, restait latent. À cause de la couleur grise qu'avait pris sa peau, elle avait pris l'habitude de se couvrir intégralement, et sa tribu l'avait renié. Lorsque sa mutation s'est enfin pleinement déclarée, nous nous sommes hâtés de nous rendre sur les lieux. Nous y avons découvert un véritable bain de sang.« J'ignore les circonstances exactes, mais le grand frère de Sialey et plusieurs de ses amis l'avait agressée et battue. Cela a suffit à lui faire monter le sang à la tête. Je suis parvenue à la calmer et la faire revenir à la raison, mais il était trop tard : elle avait déjà blessé beaucoup de gens, dont son père et son frère, et tué un de ses agresseurs, en infectant son sang et le transperçant de l'intérieur. »

Un nouveau silence, pesant et terriblement malsain, leur tomba dessus telle une pluie glacée. Logan fixait Xavier sans réellement le voir. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à y croire. Il ne comprenait que maintenant la répulsion qu'elle éprouvait envers elle-même et ce qu'elle considérait comme une malédiction. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ?

- Mis à part pour se servir d'elle comme d'une arme, je ne vois pas pourquoi Apocalypse s'intéresserait à elle et encore moins comment elle pourrait devenir sa réserve d'ADN mutant, finit-il par lâcher froidement, tâchant de garder un ton calme et modéré.

- Il est pour le moment impossible d'expliquer ce phénomène, mais le sang de Sialey garde une copie de l'ADN de chacune des personnes dont le sang est entré en contact avec son sang noir. Et cela de telle sorte qu'elle conserve en elle, à la façon de Malicia, une trace de tous ceux qu'elle a blessés ou tués, qui la hantent par la suite. Elle n'en a néanmoins pas conscience. Je ne l'ai moi-même découvert qu'en analysant son sang.

En un éclair, il fit le point sur tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et la possibilité qu'Apocalypse se cache bel et bien derrière la disparition de la Petite devenait terriblement plausible et oppressante. Comme il l'avait fait avec Malicia, il s'arrangerait pour qu'elle emmagasine le code génétique d'un maximum de mutant. Elle ne deviendrait plus alors qu'une immense bibliothèque génétique à sa disposition.

Il serra les mâchoires et ses dents grincèrent désagréablement, tandis que la colère refaisait surface.

- Retrouvez-la Charles, à tout prix !

- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, assura-t-il en lui posant une main confiante et amicale sur le bras.

Le professeur fit demi-tour avec son fauteuil roulant et rejoignit son élève, toujours plongée dans l'entremêlement de Cérébro. Logan tourna les talons et retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Il fallait qu'il trouve l'Elfe et l'envoi faire le tour de tout Bayville, de tout l'état s'il le fallait, voir s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose. Il dirait aussi à Cyclope de prendre le X-jet et d'aller jusqu'en Égypte, juste pour s'assurer qu'Apocalypse n'était pas revenu enquiquiner le monde. Dès qu'il serait revenu de la réserve, où il était allé voir avec Ororo si Sialey n'y était pas retournée. Comme si elle allait rentrer chez elle…

Il sorti de l'ascenseur, hésita, puis se décida à faire un crochet par la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'un bon café. Ça lui remettrait les idées en place et le maintiendrait éveiller encore un jour ou deux. Mais lorsqu'il passa d'un pas résolu devant le salon, il ne put que s'arrêter en entendant les pleurs qui filtraient par la porte entrebâillée. Des pleurs de petite fille.

Intrigué autant qu'inquiet, il repoussa la porte doucement et découvrit Barbara, assise à même le sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes et s'essuyant les yeux, entourée d'un capharnaüm indescriptible. Les meubles avaient étaient déplacés, les canapés retournés, la table basse renversée et les coins du tapis retournés. Mais étrangement, rien n'avait été cassé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive la Terreur, demanda-t-il en entrant.

La fillette se tourna vers lui, et ses petits yeux couleur chocolat se remplirent de nouveau de larmes. Avec un petit cri, elle se releva et se jeta dans ses jambes, manquant le faire tomber. Elle se serra contre lui, les bras autour de sa taille, la tête enfouie dans son ventre. Elle chouina contre lui, sanglotant bruyamment, ses petites épaules prises de violentes secousses, qui secouaient non seulement la gamine, mais Logan aussi. Il grimaça. Si elle continuait comme ça, même lui ne pourrait pas résister à sa force, squelette d'adamantium ou non.

Elle finit par se calmer et leva son petit visage humide de larmes vers lui, reniflant et hoquetant bruyamment. Elle semblait terriblement accablée, et surtout coupable. Ce qui se comprenait parfaitement lorsqu'on voyait le bazar qu'elle avait mis dans la pièce. Hank ne manquerait pas de la gronder pour ça.

- Pardon Minou, je suis désolée ! sanglota-t-elle, de nouveau en proie aux pleurs. J'ai pas trouvé Pocahontas !

Elle se pelotonna de nouveau contre lui, se cachant le visage. Logan resta pantois, avant de jeter un regard circulaire au désordre ambiant, avant de revenir, toujours abasourdi, à la fillette. Elle avait retourné tous les meubles de la pièce, prenant soin de ne rien abîmer, pour voir si Sialey n'était pas cachée en dessous. Et parce qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé, elle était en larme et venait s'excuser auprès de lui.

Il soupira avec lassitude, portant une main à ses yeux, qu'il massa pour chasser la migraine qui couvait derrière. Il en avait trop fait, trop demandé. Il avait lancé tout l'institut à la recherche de la Navajo. D'un côté, même s'il ne les y avait pas poussés, tous se seraient regroupés pour mener les recherches. Mais pour que même Barbara s'y mette, avec la peur au ventre de ne pas réussir, c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Il y était allé trop fort. Il leur avait mis la pression, les pressant toujours de ses questions, ne leur laissant pas un instant de répit. Dès lors que l'un des groupes revenait, il le renvoyait directement chercher ailleurs. Et tous s'exécutaient, sans rien dire, faisant de leur mieux.

Il était inquiet pour Sialey, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et craignait le pire. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour pousser les autres à l'épuisement. Il devait se ressaisir. S'il se laissait aller à l'appréhension, il finirait par manquer quelque chose et commettre des erreurs.

Se penchant, il saisit la fillette sous les aisselles et la souleva, la prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as put, dit-il simplement.

Elle le regarda avec incertitude, les yeux encore larmoyants, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, sanglotant doucement. Il sortit du salon, l'emportant dans le couloir. Il passa un moment à errer dans le manoir à la recherche de Hank, la gamine toujours à bras. Elle avait fini par s'endormir contre lui, fatiguée de chercher et de pleurer. Quant elle n'était pas intenable et surexcitée comme une puce, elle pouvait être adorable. Lorsqu'il dénicha enfin le Fauve, il lui remit la petite et lui demanda d'avertir les autres de prendre une pause. Continuer aveuglément ne les mènerait à rien.

Lui-même décida de s'accorder un répit. Il retournerait plus tard voir Charles, avec le mince espoir d'avoir un début de piste. Mais pour le moment, il se dirigeait vers la chambre de la Navajo. Une vague d'air chaud l'accueillit lorsqu'il franchit le seuil. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Sialey avait laissé le chauffage poussé à fond. Il faisait trop chaud à son goût, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle se sentait bien dans une fournaise pareille. Même si elle semblait moins sensible au froid ces derniers temps, elle n'en restait pas moins frileuse.

Il alla éteindre le radiateur et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, laissant entrer un air rafraichissant et neuf dans la pièce. Une des choses qu'il supportait le moins, c'était une chambre qui sentait le renfermé. Mieux valait aérer un bon coup. Laissant le vent s'engouffrer par l'ouverture, il se retourna vers la chambre, et la découvrit telle qu'elle était d'ordinaire. Propre, bien rangée, mais terriblement impersonnelle.

Rien ne trainait ou ne jonchait le sol, les classeurs étaient bien alignés sur le bureau, le lit était impeccablement fait, les draps tirés et repliés sous le matelas, les tiroirs et l'armoire fermés, ne laissant pas voir leur contenu. Il n'y avait ici aucune trace réelle de la présence de la Native. Les autres jeunes de l'institut, et même les professeurs, avaient décoré leur chambre à leur goût, accrochant des cadres, des posters, déposant sur un meuble un bibelot, des flacons de parfum ou du maquillage pour les filles, ou laissant tout simplement le sol se couvrir lentement de vêtements sales et de divers autres affaires. Ici rien, mis à part la couverture brodée de symbole navajos soigneusement plié sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau. On aurait put croire que cette chambre était vacante, pas qu'elle abritait une jeune fille de dix-sept ans.

Mais Sialey n'était peut-être pas qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas sur ses gardes, elle agissait toujours comme une vieille femme, qui avait vu passé trop d'hiver. Elle restait alors de longs moments songeuse, la mélancolie se lisant dans ses grands yeux bleus, prise dans la nostalgie d'un temps révolu. Elle était prisonnière d'un passé dont elle n'avait pas fait le deuil, s'empêchant d'avancer. Et alors qu'elle commençait enfin à se tourner vers l'avenir et à couper ces liens qui l'entravaient, la voilà qui disparaissait.

Logan fit quelque pas vers la sortie, jugeant être resté suffisamment longtemps inactif dans cette chambre, avant que son regard ne soit de nouveau attiré vers la couverture. Il s'approcha du bureau et la prit entre ses doigts, caressant un instant la laine, avant de la déplier. Les couleurs des quatre points cardinaux s'étalèrent devant lui, encadrant une immense croix gammée noire. Non, pas la croix gammée, corrigea-t-il mentalement, mais la croix de vie. Ce n'était pas ici le symbole de mort contre lequel il avait lutté durant la seconde guerre.

Ahiga lui avait enseigné, un jour qu'ils débattaient sur leurs ennemis, s'abritant dans un trou de mortier des tirs des Japs, qu'à l'origine il s'agissait d'un signe proche du svastika hindou, qui avait été repris et empoisonné par les Nazis. Il lui avait montré que là aussi, on retrouvait les quatre directions : devant, derrière, dessus, dessous ; et que la notion de l'univers se tenait dans l'impression de tournoiement qui animait la croix.

Logan poussa un profond soupir. Il avait vu mourir beaucoup de gars dans le Pacifique, mais peu d'aussi jeunes qu'Ahiga, et d'aussi téméraires. C'était un p'tit mec envahissant au début, qui finissait par se faire plus discret à force de s'en prendre plein la face, sans jamais néanmoins baisser les bras. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Dommage que ce soit toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Il gardait un souvenir net de son retour en Amérique après une étape de plusieurs mois en Europe. Là, il avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait ramené Ahiga à sa famille, ou tout ce qu'il restait de lui : un pendentif de turquoise qu'il gardait toujours autour du cou, tel un talisman protecteur. Un talisman inutile face la balle qui lui avait fait un trou de la taille d'une pièce de cinquante cents dans la tête. Il était resté quelque temps à la réserve, plutôt bien toléré par le Dineh, qui avait fini de lui apprendre les secrets de sa langue, de ses coutumes et de ses croyances.  
Il comprenait Sialey dans un sens. Lui aussi avait goûté à la protection hermétique des tribus reculées. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. À l'époque, il ne supportait pas l'idée de se laisser vivre dans un cocon.

Il replia la couverture, refoulant par là-même ses souvenirs et refermant sa mémoire. Si lui aussi laissait le passé ressurgir, ils n'iraient pas loin. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, son attention fut attirée par une petite figurine blanche, posée un peu en retrait sur le plateau du bureau. Il la ramassa et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Il reconnu, surpris, un fétiche Zuni. Un loup aux yeux bleu ciel, taillé dans l'ivoire, portant sur son dos une pointe de flèche en turquoise, ainsi que deux petites perles de corail rouge, le tout fixé à l'aide d'une cordelette.

Il considéra le plan de travail, et découvrit une petite trousse de cuir, dans lesquels différents outils de sculpture brillaient d'un éclat terne à la faible lueur du soleil d'automne. Quelques perles et cordons s'échappaient de petites poches, apportant une note de couleur au tableau. À côté s'étalait un cordon garni de pierres semi-précieuses et d'ornements en tout genre qui se succédaient avec harmonie.

Reportant le regard vers le fétiche, Logan resta songeur. Pour les Natifs, le loup était annonciateur de changement, il le savait.  
Pourquoi Sialey avait-elle sculpté celui-ci ? Elle ne l'aurait pas fait sans une bonne raison, sans une inspiration. Avait-elle senti que quelque chose allait arriver ? Que quelque chose allait changer ?  
Si seulement ce bouleversement avait put être autre chose que sa disparition ! Si seulement cela avait put être positif pour elle !  
Mais non, alors que tout s'arrangeait enfin pour elle, il fallait que tout s'effondre. Elle aussi avait le droit à l'harmonie.

Il serra la figurine dans son poing, regrettant soudainement les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressé. Elle l'avait déçu sur le moment, c'était vrai. Mais sans doute n'était-elle pas encore prête pour ce qu'il lui demandait. Il l'avait laissé aller à son rythme jusque là, pour finalement décider d'accélérer le mouvement et la faire intégrer à tout prix les X-men. L'idée de l'avoir à ses côtés avec les autres pour combattre l'avait guidé dans ce choix. Peut être voulait-il retrouver ce sentiment, cette présence rassurante qu'avait été Ahiga pour lui. Il avait sut dédramatiser les pires moments quand lui-même n'avait plus le cœur à se battre. Peut-être espérait-il retrouver cette complicité avec la Navajo, tout autant qu'il souhaitait lui redonner ce que lui avait reçu du Dineh. Un foyer, un entourage.

En cet instant, Sialey devait être loin de tout cela. Il ignorait où elle pouvait bien se trouver, mais il doutait fortement qu'elle soit dans un endroit sûr, à l'abri, en sécurité. Étrangement, il l'imaginait entourée de personnes hostiles, la menaçant, l'attaquant, mais pas prisonnière dans une cellule sombre ou ligotée.

Il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était que son inquiétude qui lui faisait visionner pareilles scènes, même s'il savait que Sialey pourrait se sortir de ce genre de situation. Elle était capable de se défendre. Il lui avait enseigné l'art du combat à main nue, et elle avait parfaitement assimilé ses cours. Elle était une bonne élève, consciencieuse et volontaire, à condition qu'elle l'ait décidé. Et puis elle savait fuir. C'était ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux, ce qu'elle avait appris depuis toute petite.

C'était aussi sans compter sur son pouvoir. Maintenant qu'elle avait accepté de s'en servir en entraînement, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle refuse de se protéger à l'aide de son sang. Le simple fait d'activer son armure la mettrait hors d'atteinte de bien des attaques, lui conférant en même temps le courage et la confiance dont elle manquait cruellement.  
En mode offensif, elle devenait redoutable. Elle avait un vaste champ de possibilité pour attaquer. Il venait encore de le découvrir un peu plus tôt.

Pourtant, sa puissance et la dangerosité de son pouvoir avait aussi de quoi alarmer. Et si elle venait à perdre le contrôle ? Il craignait les conséquences d'un massacre et surtout qu'elle se laisse emporter jusqu'à l'exsanguination.

Mais ce qui inquiétait réellement Logan, c'était ce qu'elle ferait pour survivre, sans qu'il soit question de se battre. Sialey n'avait connu que la sécurité relative de sa réserve, la protection de l'institut. Elle ne connaissait en dehors de ces cocons que le chemin qu'elle faisait pour aller au lycée, et le lycée lui-même. Elle ne savait pas lier contact avec les gens : elle était trop renfermée, trop méfiante, et malgré tout ce qu'elle aurait put dire, trop timide.  
Elle était tout simplement incapable de survivre dans le monde extérieur.

Elle était solitaire et sauvage parce que les évènements l'y avaient poussée. Fuir tout contact était sa façon à elle de survivre, et ce qui pourrait bien la mener à sa perte si elle était réellement perdue dans le genre de situation où il l'imaginait. Il regrettait de ne pas être avec elle en cet instant, et se surpris à prier pour qu'elle tombe sur quelqu'un qui saurait l'approcher et l'apprivoiser comme il avait sut le faire au cours des deux derniers mois.

Car Sialey avait besoin de quelqu'un en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance, sur qui elle pourrait se reposer, et qui saurait veiller sur elle.

* * *

**Ça va, ce gros pavé ne vous a pas assommé? Si les explications sur les caractéristiques du pouvoir de Sialey vous paraissent flous, n'hésitez pas à demander, je me ferais un plaisir d'éclaircir les idées bizarres qui sortent de ma tête x)**

**Je vous laisse aux mains de Strider pour le chapitre suivant, qui pour ne pas changer sera posté la semaine prochaine  
=)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et voilà, comme on dirait, l'heure de vérité! La rencontre entre Tibarn et Sialey! Merci à p'tite mimi pour sa review, et bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Sous un ciel gris

- Tibarn ?

- Hum ?

- Skrimir convoque un conseil de guerre.

Je soupirai et me détournai du spectacle qui m'occupai l'esprit pour fixer Ulki, qui n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter le moins du monde. Pourtant, c'était déjà la troisième fois en deux jours que le Lion demandait une réunion. Le pire étant que son humeur était à chaque fois massacrante, car bien que remis de ses blessures il n'appréciait pas du tout que la fille ait eu la vie sauve. Et encore moins que ce soit moi qui l'ai aidée, et qu'en plus elle ne s'était pas réveillée depuis, malgré les soins de Mist.

- La demande est officielle ? questionnai-je mon second.

- Pas encore, répondit-il. Je l'ai juste entendu en parler à Ranulf.

Parfait. Ça me laissait encore un peu de temps pour admirer ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, en plein milieu du terrain d'entraînement aménagé sur le flanc ouest du camp. Un large espace avait été gardé entre les tentes, habituellement utilisé pour calmer les ardeurs des Félins en manque de combats, et qui s'y battaient sous forme humaine ou plus rarement animale. La raison en était simple : ils maitrisaient tous leurs techniques sous forme de Tigre ou de Chat, mais très peu savaient combattre correctement quand ils n'avaient plus assez d'énergie pour se transformer. Simplement, depuis un petit moment, tous les Laguz avaient déserté et restaient à l'écart, observant les deux seules personnes encore en piste soit d'un regard haineux, soit admiratif. Parfois un peu des deux. La plupart n'appréciait pas que des Beorcs réquisitionnent ainsi leurs terrains.

Les coudes appuyés sur la barrière de bois qui délimitait le terrain, j'avais rejoint les spectateurs depuis un petit quart d'heure, attiré par le fracas de l'acier. Une gamine armée d'une épée légèrement courbe, sans doute de facture étrangère, affrontait Haar, qui peinait plus que visiblement à bloquer de sa lance les enchaînements de coups parfaitement exécutés que lui assénait son adversaire. En même temps, se battre avec un seul œil ne devait pas être commode. Je me promis d'essayer, à l'occasion. Toujours était-il que la fille le mettait peu à peu en déroute, le forçant à reculer pas à pas vers la barrière, mais sans néanmoins parvenir à le toucher une seule fois, la hampe de l'épieu se trouvant toujours sur la trajectoire de la lance. Mais bon, pas besoin d'être un professionnel des armes Beorcs pour savoir qu'une fois acculé contre le bois, Haar n'aurait plus aucune chance. Il semblait l'avoir saisi, lui aussi, puisqu'il ralentissait, tentant désespérément de riposter.

En fait, la seule chose que je trouvais dommage avec lui, c'était qu'il se battait toujours en armure lourde. D'accord, je l'avais vu sur le dos de sa wyverne, ça ne posait pas grand problème puisque sa mobilité résidait dans celle de sa monture. Mais à pied, il était tout bonnement lent. Et ce, alors que son adversaire actuel ne portait aucune pièce d'armure. Simplement habillée d'une longue tunique rouge orangé, maintenue à la taille par une ceinture de cuir et complétée par des bas qui lui montaient jusqu'en haut des cuisses, elle n'avait pas plus de protections sur les bras : seulement deux longues manches détachées prolongées par des mitaines de tissu. Autant dire que le moindre coup bien placé lui serait fatal, sachant que ce n'était pas seulement sa tenue d'entraînement mais bien celle qu'elle mettait aussi sur le champ de bataille.

- Haar n'est pas mauvais, mais Mia est bien meilleure, observa Ulki. Il devrait le savoir, depuis le temps.

J'avais presque oublié son nom depuis le temps… Je savais bien que ses longs cheveux d'un bleu violacé me disaient quelque chose. Elle avait passé toute la guerre d'Ashnard à chercher son « rival parfait », et elle était convaincu que celui-ci était Rhys, car on lui avait prédit qu'il serait habillé de blanc, et elle avait la première fois confondu son bâton de soin avec une épée. Etrange tout de même qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué que Lucia était une bretteuse toujours vêtue de blanc, elle aussi…

- Dix écus sur Haar, pariai-je en sans quitter le duel des yeux.

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi, l'air ébahi et avide. Toute cette plèbe croyait que tout était déjà joué, pas moi.

- Tenu, répliqua Ulki. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux te faire plumer aussi bêtement, chef.

- Qui d'autre ? demandai-je à la cantonade.

Aussitôt, je me trouvai entouré de quelques Félins qui me fixaient d'un regard narquois en lançant des « tenu ». Il était temps de sortir la « botte secrète Haariène ». Je mis mes mains en porte-voix pour couvrir le fracas de l'acier et me mis à héler le dragonnier.

- Si tu gagnes, je m'arrange pour qu'on ne te réveille pas à la prochaine réunion des mercenaires, Haar ! criai-je.

A chaque fois qu'Ike convoquait ses hommes pour leur exposer un compte-rendu des réunions officielles, quelqu'un était obligé d'aller sortir Haar de sa sieste, et c'était un fait connu qu'il détestait être réveillé. Il tourna un instant la tête vers moi, me fit un clin d'œil et lâcha la main gauche, continuant à parer les attaques de Mia en tenant sa lance d'une seule main. Il plia et déplia les doigts, comme pour s'échauffer, et alors que l'escrimeuse lui assénait un énième coup, il saisit sa lame au vol, protégé par ses épais gants de maille. Les yeux de Mia faillirent lui sortir de la tête, et elle mit toute sa force à essayer de dégager son arme, faisant couler tout de même un mince filet de sang à travers les anneaux d'acier. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse rien faire d'autre, Haar lui apposa la pointe de son épieu sous la gorge, mettant ainsi fin à l'affrontement. Etrangement, je fus le seul dans un périmètre assez confortable à applaudir.

- C'est de la triche ! se plaignit Mia alors que le dragonnier saluait la foule dans une parodie de révérence.

- Pas du tout, c'est de la survie, lui apprit-il. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser… Je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu.

Il passa la barrière d'un bond et disparut derrière les tentes, en direction de la sienne, à l'autre bout du camp. Je tendis les mains sur les côtés, et elles se retrouvèrent instantanément emplies de pièces dorées assez jolies à voir. Quant à mes oreilles, ce furent les grognements indignés des Félins qui les occupèrent. Perdre contre un Oiseau leur était visiblement insupportable.

- Maintenant, c'est officiel, m'apprit Ulki. Skrimir demande une réunion.

- Superbe, grommelai-je. Encore une belle après-midi en perspective.

Je soupirai et rangeai toutes les pièces dans la petite bourse de ma ceinture, qui passa du statut « vide » à celui de « plein à craquer ». De fait, comme j'étais parti de Phoenicis sans rien, si Haar n'avait pas mis Mia hors course j'aurais été obligé de demander crédit ou de faire des prêts. De quoi achever ma réputation déjà ternie par le sauvetage de la Beorc à la peau noire. Qui n'était plus si noire que ça, soit dit en passant, puisqu'à chaque fois que j'étais allé demander de ses nouvelles à Titania, elle avait gardé l'apparence qu'elle avait prise en s'évanouissant aux pieds d'Ike. Je tournai les talons et commençai à marcher vers la tente du Lion, Ulki m'emboitant le pas comme d'habitude. Janaff avait reçu l'ordre de garder la tente de Titania pour veiller à ce que personne de non autorisé ne s'approche de la blessée, et était donc exceptionnellement absent. J'avais à peine fait quelques pas qu'une voix me héla dans mon dos, me forçant à me retourner une fois encore vers le terrain d'entraînement. Mia avait rengainé, et son sourire habituel remplaçait de nouveau la mine boudeuse qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'Haar l'avait mise hors-jeu. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle se rapproche, n'étant pas plus pressé que ça d'assister à une énième réunion barbante.

- Eh, Tibarn ! Il y a encore un conseil, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, son visage s'assombrissant soudainement. Un de ceux qui durent trois heures ?

- Exact, répondis-je en souriant.

Je la voyais venir. Elle voulait surement y participer, histoire de mettre son grain de sel dans les délibérations en espérant ainsi les hâter. Elle avait toujours été un peu excentrique. Pour preuve, il n'y avait qu'à voir de quelle façon elle me tutoyait alors qu'on s'était à peine connu, et trois ans auparavant qui plus était.

- Y'en a jusqu'à la nuit, hum ?

- Il y a des chances, si elle se passe comme les dernières. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Ike m'avait promis une revanche, et que ces derniers jours chaque duel a été reporté à cause de ces réunions, soupira-t-elle. Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour écourter celle-ci, hein ?

- Crois-moi quand je te dis que j'aimerais bien aussi, raillai-je.

Mais mettre un terme à un conseil de guerre en ce moment, sans énerver Skrimir et vexer Soren, allait tenir de l'exploit. Le Lion avait sa fierté, et son caractère déjà bien trempé se voyait exacerbé si jamais on le contrariait. Quant au stratège des mercenaires, il n'aimait de base pas les Beorcs, et encore moins les Laguz. Il en faisait confiance qu'à Ike, et si jamais je le coupais durant un de ses interminables exposés sur les stratégies possibles ou envisageables, il risquerait de le prendre très mal et de refuser de nous aider par la suite. Et la pire excuse qui soit était bien « c'est Mia qui me l'a demandé pour avoir son duel avec Ike »… Ce ne serait _vraiment_ pas une bonne idée.

- Tu me dois bien ça ! insista Mia. Tu viens de me faire perdre contre Haar !

Et voilà qu'elle me mettait son propre échec sur le dos. Certes, j'avais motivé le dragonnier, mais elle n'avait qu'à pas s'amuser avec lui, et elle aurait dû l'achever quand elle en avait l'occasion au lieu d'attendre un pareil retournement de situation. Mais avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se pendit à mon bras et me regarda avec des grands yeux pleins de larmes, les lèvres tremblotantes. Là, elle partait très loin. Ulki pouffa dans mon dos, et j'eus moi-même du mal à me retenir de rire… Mais pareil effort méritait récompense. D'autant qu'elle ne faisait pas son numéro à n'importe qui. Je ne connaissais pas une masse de personnes capables de tenter de m'amadouer comme ça.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, lâchai-je.

Pour le coup, ce fut elle qui me lâcha et qui se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour me poser un rapide baisé sur la joue, provoquant l'hilarité d'Ulki et mon exaspération la plus totale.

- Oki doki loki ! Je l'attendrais devant sa tente !

Et elle partit d'un pas léger sans se soucier plus que ça de la scène qu'elle venait d'offrir à tous les Félins alentour, et à mon second toujours plié en deux. Je lui assénai une tape sur la tête pour le calmer. Mia était à moitié folle, décidemment… Apparemment, elle n'avait même pas pensé que je ne puisse pas écourter la réunion. Je soupirai encore une fois et repartit vers le centre du camp. Depuis mon arrivée et celle de mes Faucons, un léger brouillard flottait au-dessus du fleuve et à sur ses berges, aussi la garde avait-elle été renforcée, et l'intérieur du campement semblait bien vide. D'épais nuages gris couvraient en plus le ciel, ne laissant filtrer que quelques rayons de soleil éparses qui ne parvenaient pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère humide du nord de l'Empire. Mais si la pluie menaçait depuis plusieurs jours, on n'avait eu droit pour le moment qu'à une ou deux ridicules averses qui n'étaient pas parvenues à épuiser le stock d'eau des nuages. Le pire étant que, pour éviter de nous confondre avec des wyvernes ou des pégases de Begnion dans la brume, tout vol nous était interdit. J'avais moi-même donné cet ordre, mais plus le temps passait plus je le regrettais. Rester sans arrêt au sol me faisait ruminer mes derniers souvenirs, et ils n'étaient pas particulièrement plaisants. Quand j'arrivais à la tente principale, j'eus la surprise de constater que tout le monde était déjà là. Soit j'avais vraiment traîné sur le trajet, soit Ulki avait gentiment attendu la fin du duel avant de me prévenir. Tant mieux.

La tente de réunion était assez vide par rapport à toutes celles des autres soldats, étant donné que personne n'y logeait perpétuellement. Elle était assez large pour accueillir une trentaine de personnes assises, et une bonne soixantaine debout. Une longue table de bois avait été placée en son centre, et était actuellement couverte d'une tonne de cartes roulées, une seule d'entre elles étant utile en ce moment : grande ouverte en plein milieu de la table, elle présentait chaque détail des deux berges de la Ribahn, cartographiées quelques mois auparavant grâce à un travail d'équipe entre les pégases de Begnion et les Faucons de Phoenicis. Ce qui faisait que chaque camp avait exactement le même plan, en ce moment, et donc aucun avantage stratégique. Zelgius avait été suffisamment intelligent pour bloquer tous les accès trop faciles à son côté de la rive, tout comme nous l'avions fait du nôtre. Sauf que plus le temps passait, plus les Beorcs renforçaient leurs défenses, alors que les Laguz, peu habitués à la guerre d'usure, n'en faisaient rien. Si nous ne passions pas rapidement à l'attaque, nous serions éternellement coincés ainsi.

Skrimir se tenait juste devant la table, le dos tourné à l'entrée de la tente. Il avait une carrure impressionnante, même pour un Félin. Ses cheveux rouges feu formaient une véritable crinière, comme chez tous les Lions. Il s'était bien remis de ses blessures, mais de temps en temps se tenait le ventre comme si son estomac le faisait encore souffrir. A côté, Ike paraissait presque frêle, dans son éternelle tenue de mercenaire, d'autant plus qu'il avait posé son épée contre un pan de la tente et qu'elle ne pendait ainsi plus dans son dos. Il m'adressa un petit signe de tête à mon entrée en guise de salut. Soren, lui, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il portait son habituelle robe de mage noire, qui s'accordait avec ses cheveux de la même couleur, qu'il portait mi-longs et qui cachaient à moitié la Marque qui ornait son front. On aurait presque pu la prendre pour un banal tatouage, mais sa forme ne trompait personne, et encore moins un Laguz. Si les Beorcs ne ressentaient pas tout de suite l'aura d'un Marqué, la gêne qui y était liée était immédiate chez tous les Laguz. Quand il était seul, le mage la cachait. Mais aux côtés d'Ike, il ne prenait pas cette peine. Un peu à l'écart se tenaient Titania et Ranulf, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient qu'un rôle de conseiller et non véritablement de stratège. La mère adoptive d'Ike, puisque c'était ainsi que lui-même la considérait, portait une épaisse armure dorée qui contrastait avec sa chevelure presque aussi flamboyante que celle de Skrimir. Quant au Chat, il n'avait rien changé de son accoutrement habituel, toujours avec son ridicule bonnet orange. Mais bon, les Oiseaux et les Félins n'avaient vraiment pas les mêmes goûts…

- Ah, Tibarn, me salua Skrimir en se retournant. Je commençais à croire que tes « oreilles » se faisaient vieilles.

- Ulki va très bien, merci, répliquais-je sèchement. J'étais simplement occupé à regarder un duel assez… rémunérateur, rajoutais-je en flattant ma bourse.

Les yeux du Lion s'y attardèrent un instant avant de revenir vers moi.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il était temps que tu arrives. Nous avons à parler.

- Si c'est des mêmes choses que les trois dernières fois, autant repartir tout de suite, lâcha Soren avec son tact habituel.

- Soren ! le réprimanda Titania.

- Non, il a raison, concéda Skrimir.

Il y eut un gros blanc dans la tente. Soit j'avais mal entendu, soit le Lion venait d'accepter en public qu'il était en tort, et ça, c'était pratiquement inconcevable. A chaque stratégie que Soren avait exposée, il s'était vivement opposé à lui, prétextant que ses méthodes étaient trop lâches pour un Laguz digne de ce nom. Le stratège lui-même ouvrit de grands yeux durant un court instant avant de reprendre son attitude froide et hautaine.

- Si nous restons enlisés ici, reprit Skrimir, ce pourrai bien être pour un bout de temps. Ce dont nous autres Félins avons besoin, c'est d'un libre espace où courir en toute liberté, pas de rester assis au bord de l'eau à ne rien faire. J'accepterais donc une solution qui nous permette de traverser au plus vite pour aller chasser du Beorc.

- Cette guerre est avant tout destinée à demander des comptes au Sénat, pas à détruire Begnion, rappelai-je. Sauf pour ce qui est de Zelgius, bien entendu.

Deux jours n'avaient pas été suffisants pour accepter la destruction quasi-totale de mon royaume. Une vie ne l'aurait pas été. Mais plus vite nous aurions terminé cette guerre, plus rapidement je pourrais me rendre à Kilvas et enfin pouvoir me venger de Neasala.

- Si j'ai bien compris, commença lentement Soren en regardant Skrimir, tu ne m'interrompras pas durant l'exposé de notre stratégie ?

Le Lion hocha la tête d'un air sincère. Un sérieux progrès qu'il venait de faire là. Ranulf devait surement y être pour quelque chose, mais le demander maintenant aurait été stupide, aussi me contentais-je de sourire légèrement en voyant le grand général de Gallia accepter qu'un Marqué soit meilleur que lui dans un domaine au moins. Soren prit son temps pour tourner la carte de son côté, puis prit quelques cure-dents colorés en bleu ou en rouge pour signifier les différentes positions ennemies et la façon dont l'attaque allait être menée. C'était Ike qui avait proposé ça, pour éviter de colorer la carte de façon irréversible tout en supprimant les multiples et encombrantes figurines dont les Beorcs se servaient pour représenter leurs bataillons.

- Une attaque frontale est encore possible, commença Soren, tant que Begnion n'a pas terminé ses préparatifs, et que le déluge ne s'est pas encore abattu sur nous. Du fait de l'évaporation de l'eau du fleuve, qui a formé ces nuages, le niveau est bas, et une traversée à gué est envisageable, ce qui nous donnera notre chance. La seule chose qui nous fait défaut est un moyen de faire reculer l'armée principale, puisque nous sommes de force égale. Et l'unique solution que j'ai trouvée est de les forcer à se débander en les privant de leur général.

- Je me charge de le tuer, grognais-je. Ce sera un plaisir incommensurable en plus d'être utile à l'Alliance.

- Si Skrimir ne doit pas m'interrompre, il en va de même pour le roi des Faucons, lâcha Soren d'un ton glacial.

Ike lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le calmer. Je lui fis un signe de la main pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien, et le stratège reprit son exposé d'un ton posé.

- Il n'est pas question de tuer Zelgius. Son escorte empêche toute action de ce type. Par contre, il obéit directement aux ordres des sénateurs, et si ceux-ci se sentent menacés d'une façon ou d'une autre…

- … Zelgius sera forcé de quitter le champ de bataille, laissant ses hommes sans commandement, continua Ike.

- C'est intéressant, commenta Ranulf.

- Il suffirait de menacer suffisamment les nobles, dis-je. Mais comment ? Il faudrait contourner leur camp, et à moins de…

De voler, oui. Mais il y aurait obligatoirement des archers parmi eux, et je ne pouvais pas risquer de perdre trop d'hommes en une seule attaque. Soren semblait l'avoir pris en compte, car il hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Les Faucons suppléeront les Félins lors de la traversée en s'occupant des unités aériennes ennemies, dit-il. Mais une dizaine devra déposer quelques Félins derrière les lignes ennemies, pour leurrer Zelgius et l'éloigner un peu du front. Une dizaine d'autre ira plus loin encore, derrière le camp, et y déposera des mercenaires, qui se chargeront des sénateurs.

- Tuer des agents du Sénat pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences, objecta Titania.

- Aussi ne les attaquerons-nous pas directement, répondit Ike. On se contentera de brûler les réserves et les vivres, stockés à côté d'eux. Ça devrait suffire à inquiéter ces nobliaux qui n'hésiteront pas avant d'appeler Zelgius à la rescousse.

- Il sera obligé de s'y rendre, et les Félins pourront prendre l'avantage, finis-je. Oui, ça pourrait marcher.

- Bien joué, petit Beorc, le félicita Skrimir. Demain à l'aube, nous attaquerons !

- Il vaut mieux attendre un peu pour ça, le tempéra Ike. Dans deux jours, le brouillard devrait vraiment s'être épaissi, et à ce moment les Faucons seront vraiment indétectables. Il nous faut nous assurer que le plan fonctionne, ou tout sera à revoir.

- Et avec des hommes en moins, rajouta Ranulf.

- Parfait, conclut Skrimir. Après-demain, Gallia imposera définitivement sa supériorité sur Begnion !

Donc, si tous nos conseils précédents avaient été des fiascos complets, celui-ci avait à peine duré une heure. Parfait.

- Ike, tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

- Rien de spécial, non.

- Bien. Mia t'attend au terrain d'entraînement. Bonne fin de journée, les gars !

La suite de la réunion allait tourner autour de la formation des troupes félines, de quels mercenaires allaient être envoyés derrière le camp de l'empire, quelles seraient les positions des Félins qui attireraient l'attention de Zelgius, et autres pacotilles que ni moi ni les Faucons n'avions besoin de savoir. On nous donnerait simplement nos affectations, et nous nous contenterions de suivre les ordres. J'avais autre chose à faire de ma journée, moi. A commencer par aller manger un morceau. La tente réservée aux cuisines était un peu à l'écart des autres, pour éviter de trop indisposer les Laguz proches, mais elles n'étaient pas loin de celles de plusieurs mercenaires, dont Oscar –et Ilyana. Donc de la mienne. L'avantage était qu'au moindre petit creux en pleine nuit, je n'avais que quelques pas à faire pour le combler. L'inconvénient était que… Ilyana avait _toujours_ un petit creux, donc se levait toutes les heures, et n'était pas particulièrement discrète. Heureusement qu'elle s'était calmée sur les ronflements, sinon ç'aurait été tout bonnement invivable.

Janaff vint à ma rencontre un peu avant que je n'atteigne la tente, ne se préoccupant visiblement pas plus que ça de garder la prisonnière comme je le lui avais ordonné. Je n'eus besoin que de froncer les sourcils pour qu'il commence à s'expliquer de l'air de celui qui sait qu'il va se faire engueuler mais qui tente quand même de se racheter.

- Eh, je l'ai pas laissée toute seule, chef ! Il y a encore Ilyana et Mist dans la tente, et…

- Et je sais très bien qu'Ike a ordonné aux mercenaires de se relayer, grondai-je. Si je t'ai demandé de la surveiller, c'est parce que si jamais elle recommence comme la dernière fois, il faut quelqu'un capable de l'arrêter !

Bien que, si Skrimir n'y était pas parvenu, il y avait peu de chance pour que Janaff réussisse seul. Mais il s'en sortirait toujours mieux avec l'aide d'un mercenaire que si ledit mercenaire ne recevait pas d'aide.

- Mais il y a un Faucon aussi, chef ! répondit Janaff tout fier.

Ulki se prit la tête dans les mains. Ils cachaient quelque chose ou je n'étais pas roi.

- Qui ? demandai-je d'un ton glacial.

- Euh… Nalehitarn.

Je restai interdit. Elle était censée être restée à Phoenicis pour aider Vitelli et organiser la défense de la ville en cas de retour des Corbeaux, pas nous accompagner ! Je passai devant mon lieutenant sans mot dire et tournai au coin d'une tente quelconque pour arriver devant celle qui m'intéressait. Et effectivement, Nalehitarn se tenait à côté de l'entrée, bien droite, et plus encore quand elle se mit au garde-à-vous en me voyant. Je respirai un grand coup pour me calmer. Il ne fallait pas que je pète les plombs.

- Janaff, Ulki, vous devriez aller faire un tour aux cuisines et manger un morceau.

- Mais chef…

- Vous avez faim, un point c'est tout ! Du nerf !

Ils déguerpirent sans argumenter davantage. Je m'approchai lentement de Nalehitarn, sans prononcer le « repos » de mise, et la forçant ainsi à rester aussi droite qu'un piquet. Je m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres d'elle et me penchai légèrement pour arriver à sa hauteur, mes yeux fixant les siens à un rien d'intervalle. En bon soldat, elle ne broncha ni ne cilla. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

- Savez-vous comment on appelle votre acte, dans l'armée ? demandai-je d'une voix atone. Une insubordination. Un refus d'obéir. Une preuve, irréfutable et toute-puissante, que celui qui la commet ne mérite pas de rester dans les rangs.

Elle ne détourna toujours pas le regard, mais les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, et son menton se mit à trembler.

- Je suis seul juge de votre indiscipline, continuai-je. Et vous êtes seule face à moi. Avez-vous quoi que ce soit à dire pour votre défense ?

- Je ne pouvais pas rester à ne rien faire alors que d'autres se battaient, répondit-elle bravement.

Plus témérairement que courageusement, d'ailleurs.

- Ne rien faire ? Gérer tout un royaume en l'absence du dirigeant, veiller sur ses habitants, _mériter la confiance de son roi_, n'est-ce rien pour vous ?

- La mémoire de mes proches passe avant votre confiance, votre majesté.

Sur le coup, je ne trouvai rien à redire. Que mes lieutenants me sortent ça, je pouvais m'y attendre, bien que je sois pour eux autant un proche que leur roi. Mais qu'une simple sentinelle de poste-frontière ose me jeter une telle phrase au visage, ça relevait de l'exploit. De l'exploit dangereux, certes, mais de l'exploit tout de même. Je me mis à sourire malgré moi. Si l'Alliance ne comptait que des recrues comme elle, la guerre serait d'ores et déjà gagnée.

- Si jamais vous vous avisez de recommencer, je serais obligé de sévir, dis-je enfin. Mais même du temps où vous étiez dans la Garde, votre cran me plaisait déjà. Alors rejoigniez Janaff et Ulki, et restaurez-vous un peu. Vous n'irez pas plus sur le champ de bataille que Reyson, néanmoins. Vous resterez ici à vous occuper de notre blessée. J'espère avoir été clair ?

- Très clair, votre majesté ! répliqua-t-elle visiblement soulagée.

Elle fila sans demander son reste en direction des cuisines. Je me rapprochais de l'entrée de la tente, et alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer la tête d'Ilyana en sortit, les paupières mi-closes comme si elle souffrait atrocement. Elle gémit en me voyant, et je haussai les yeux au ciel. J'aurais pu parier n'importe quoi qu'elle avait faim mais ne pouvait pas bouger pour une raison ou une autre.

- J'ai tellement faim… souffla-t-elle.

- Alors va manger, la cuisine est à côté, lui répondis-je, exaspéré. Je suis sûr qu'Oscar saura te préparer un bon petit casse-croûte.

- Mais je ne dois pas quitter la tente… J'ai la fille sur les bras, et elle n'arrête pas de bouger dans tous les sens depuis un quart d'heure… Je ne peux pas m'absenter…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pour qu'Ilyana se prive de repas, il devait vraiment y avoir un problème, et comme c'était moi qui avais insisté pour que la fille soit gardée dans cette tente, car j'avais toute confiance en Titania, il était normal que je m'en occupe. D'autant plus que si elle bougeait, cela pouvait vouloir dire qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. J'écartais un pan de tente pour entrer, pensant bêtement que si Ilyana ne sortait pas, c'était qu'elle était vraiment seule à l'intérieur. Mais la logique des Beorcs ne marchait pas comme celle des Laguz, encore plus si les premiers étaient de sexe féminin et les seconds masculins. J'eus à peine levé la toile qu'un cri de surprise, de terreur et d'indignation me perça les tympans, et je reculai précipitamment en me bouchant les oreilles.

- Tibarn ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! hurla une voix que j'identifiai comme celle de Mist, la petite sœur d'Ike. Ça va pas ?!

- T'aurais pu me prévenir, Ilyana, grognais-je en direction de la mage.

- Oups, fit celle-ci d'un ton fatigué.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller manger si Mist est là-dedans, même si… euh…

La concernée sortit à ce moment, le visage rouge et visiblement à peine habillée. J'avais dû la surprendre à un moment assez inopportun. Elle n'attendit même pas que je m'explique et s'éloigna à grands pas. Si elle allait raconter ça à Ike, j'étais bon pour une bonne heure d'explications barbantes sur mon geste.

- C'est mon tour de la garder, soupira Ilyana.

Quel système stupide. Demandant au préalable s'il n'y avait plus personne, je pénétrai dans la tente, plus grande que la plupart des autres puisqu'elle abritait la plupart des membres féminins des mercenaires. La plupart, parce que d'après ce que j'avais compris, une certaine Heather avait eu droit à un pavillon à part à cause de ses mœurs et de ses manières qui avaient… portés nuisance aux autres. L'anecdote selon laquelle elle harcelait sans cesse Nephenie était particulièrement connue et avait fait le tour du camp. Sur un des matelas posés à même le sol était allongée l'agresseur de Lyre et Skrimir, qui avaient eu tous deux la chance de s'en sortir sans séquelles, et d'un autre Tigre qui avait… moins bien survécu. Mist avait soigné la plupart des blessures de la fille, mais exténuée après les soins prodigués au Lion et au Chat, elle n'avait pas totalement terminé de s'occuper de son bras et de la blessure au crâne dont elle avait écopé en tombant sur le sol. Elle avait donc encore un bandage autour du front, et son bras était maintenu en écharpe. Du moins en temps normal, parce qu'elle bougeait tellement en ce moment qu'il s'était démis du bandeau de tissu qui le maintenait auparavant.

- Elle est comme ça depuis un quart d'heure, tu dis ? demandai-je à Ilyana.

- Hum… acquiesça-t-elle. Je crois que Mist allait s'en occuper, mais tu l'as…

- Surprise, oui, j'avais remarqué.

Je n'allais pas demander ce que la sœur d'Ike foutait à poil dans sa tente en plein milieu de l'après-midi, mais bon… La cuvette de bois encore emplie d'eau un peu plus loin m'apporta d'ailleurs la réponse. J'allais avoir une sale réputation chez les mercenaires, moi…

- Elle doit être en train de rêver, dis-je. Ça veut dire qu'on doit pouvoir la réveiller sans trop de problème.

- La réveiller trop vivement pourrait la choquer…

- Alors pas besoin d'être « vif ». Quand on dort, on ressent quand même ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, donc il suffit de l'amener à se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas dans la réalité.

Ça m'était déjà arrivé qu'on parle autour de moi pendant que je dormais et que ces paroles s'intègrent à mes songes. Etant donné qu'on ne pouvait visiblement pas la réveiller juste en parlant, il allait falloir employer les grands moyens. Je la pris par ses frêles épaules et commençai à la secouer doucement, sans grands résultats. J'essayai plus fort, mais rien n'y fit, elle continua à gémir et à bouger sans cesse. Je me tournai vers Ilyana, qui se mordillait une mèche de cheveux en l'attente d'un véritable repas, et qui ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de mes efforts pour réveiller la blessée.

- Un buffet à volonté si tu trouves un moyen de lui ouvrir les yeux, dis-je.

Une lueur d'espoir et d'excitation s'agita dans les prunelles de la mage. Elle s'approcha de la fille, lui maintint fermement la tête d'une main et souleva ses deux paupières de l'autre, avant de me jeter un sourire éblouissant. Elle était véritablement fière d'elle, en plus. Mais à part nous permettre de voir les yeux bleus révulsés de la blessée, ça ne changea rien à la situation.

- Il va falloir un peu plus que ça si tu veux gagner ton pain, prévins-je.

Ilyana soupira, attrapa la fille par le pied et murmura quelques mots. Aussitôt, un éclair doré jaillit du bout de ses doigts et pénétra dans la peau de la blessée, ce qui provoqua de multiples spasmes qui me firent la lâcher. Au moins, le résultat fut visible. Ses yeux reprirent leur position habituelle, et ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne se calme et ne les referment en maitrisant sa respiration. Elle ne semblait pas nous avoir vus, et ni Ilyana ni moi n'osions faire un geste. Je ne me décidai à agir que quand elle menaça de s'endormir à nouveau. Précautionneusement, je lui attrapai l'épaule. La réaction fut immédiate.

Elle sauta quasiment sur ses pieds, tenta de se maintenir debout en s'appuyant sur un mur inexistant, bascula en arrière entraînée par son propre poids, s'emmêla dans la toile de la tente, le tout en criant. Il y eut un « crac » peu ragoûtant quand elle tomba sur son épaule blessée, mais aucun pleur ne le suivit. Au moins, elle en avait dans le ventre. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale dans l'espace entre la toile et le matelas en me fixant de ses gigantesques yeux bleus dans lesquels régnait la confusion la plus absolue. Sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait à un rythme plus que rapide sous l'effet conjugué de la surprise et de la peur. Aucun de nous trois ne parla n ne bougea durant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que je me racle la gorge, en fait.

- Je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications, commençai-je. Qui es-tu ?

Elle continua de me fixer d'un air terrorisé et empli d'incompréhension.

- Ecoute, si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, j'aurais laissé les Félins te tuer. Qui es-tu ? Une Beorc, je le sais, puisque tu n'as pas de Marque et que tu n'as rien d'une Laguz. Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire dans notre camp ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Une pensée me traversa alors l'esprit : elle ne comprenait peut-être pas. Pour une raison ou un autre, elle avait pu être élevée avec la langue ancienne. Je me décidai alors à l'essayer.

- Atana on eaman aw usedinan ak ? dis-je en détachant bien les syllabes.

Son regard se fit encore plus apeuré. C'était raté. L'autre possibilité était qu'elle avait trop peur pour parler, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Il fallait donc que le premier pas vienne de moi ou d'Ilyana. Celle-ci étant trop occupée à saliver en se mâchouillant sa mèche de cheveux, la corvée me revenait, une fois de plus. Je montrai ma poitrine avec mon doigt.

- Tibarn.

Je tendis le doigt vers elle. Le langage des signes était universel, je ne pourrais rien tenter de plus si elle se refusait à répondre. Et en ce cas, seul Reyson pourrait nous en apprendre plus en fouillant son esprit. Il détestait le faire par la force, et je préférais ne pas le forcer, mais dans un cas comme celui-là le doute n'était pas permis. Mais le regard de la fille s'apaisa un petit peu, et les lèvres tremblotantes, elle murmura un mot inaudible. Je me penchai pour mieux entendre, mais elle se recroquevilla encore plus, se protégeant au maximum en enserrant ses genoux de ses bras et en fermant les yeux. Je répétai calmement mon nom et attendit qu'elle fasse de même.

- Sialey, parvins-je à saisir au deuxième essai.

- Tu comprends quand je parle ? demandai-je gentiment.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête.

- Sialey, dis-je doucement, je comprends que tu puisses avoir peur. Mais je veux t'aider, crois-moi. Dis-moi juste ce que tu fais ici.

- Je ne sais pas j'étais avec Logan et puis il y a eu l'entraînement et mon pouvoir s'est activé et il y a eu la brume et l'étouffement et je ne sais pas je ne sais pas JE NE SAIS PAS !

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Pour une fois, Ilyana cessa de mordiller ses cheveux et me regarda d'un air désolé. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, je m'agenouillai à côté d'elle et la tint par les épaules, ce qui n'eut strictement aucun effet. Demandant à Ilyana d'aller chercher Mist, ou Mia, ou n'importe qui qui saurait y faire en pareille situation, je me rapprochai un peu plus et la serrai contre moi pour l'apaiser. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne me repousse et s'enfonce un peu plus dans son coin, mais au moins ses pleurs se tarirent.

Je ne savais ni qui c'était, ni d'où elle venait. J'avais juste un nom : Sialey. Mais au fond de moi, j'avais une immense certitude : je savais que j'avais eu raison de la sauver.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Semaine prochaine: Lot' :]**

**Strider.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey hey! Comme vous devez sûrement vous en douter, voici la suite de la rencontre entre Tibarn et Sialey ^^**

**On dirait que ça se passe plutôt bien pour le moment, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? En tout cas, comme l'a dit Mimi -que nous remercions pour sa review -ça risque d'être drôle! XP**

**Bonne lecture à tous! =)**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : cauchemar éveillé.

Réveilles-toi Sialey ! Réveilles-toi !

Je me répétai en boucle cette sourde litanie, comme un chant qui m'aurait guidée à travers les ombres, comme une _nahaga_ résonnant à travers la nuit pour me faire revenir sur le droit chemin, me faire sortir de cette illusion d'horreur. À grands cris intérieurs, je m'exhortai à me réveiller.

Mais non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, je le savais. Les cauchemars, ils suffisaient de se réveiller pour les quitter, d'ouvrir les yeux pour ne plus les voir. J'aurais tant aimé en cet instant pouvoir replonger en sécurité dans l'inconscience, sceller mes paupières pour ne plus voir.

Je savais ne pas rêver, car je venais de quitter les ombres ensanglantées, transpercées. Ces ombres, auxquelles tant d'autres s'étaient ajoutées si soudainement. Des silhouettes humaines aux attraits félins, qui avaient rejoint le cercle macabre qui se resserrait un peu plus chaque jour. Des formes qui s'étaient liquéfiées, flottant un instant, avant de prendre la forme d'immenses chats et de tigres. Au rugissement d'un immense lion à la crinière imbibée de sang, tous s'étaient jetés sur moi en une tornade de griffes et de crocs qui m'avaient lacérée de toutes parts.

Je savais qui ils étaient, qui étaient ces félins en colère, emprisonnés dans le monde des ombres de sang. C'était ceux que j'avais blessé, ou tué. Je me souvenais, du tigre que j'avais tué, du lion et du chat qui n'avaient pas survécu à leurs blessures. Je les avais massacrés ! Jusqu'à ce que l'on m'arrête. Je me souvenais. Un garçon aux cheveux bleus, à la cape rouge. Il… mon pouvoir… j'avais crut mourir !

Mais j'étais en vie.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompe, bousculant à chaque pulsation la gêne qui se débattait en mon sein, rendant douloureuse chaque inspiration, alors que respirer m'était déjà difficile. Mon souffle était irrégulier, douloureux et bien trop rapide. Les poumons me brûlaient. Je tentai tant bien que mal de me maîtriser, mais chaque hoquet me faisait m'étouffer, m'angoissant plus encore. Mes nerfs me lâchaient, claquant un à un, fragilisant un peu plus la corde de ma raison qui me maintenait encore à flot.

Le sang pulsait avec violence dans mes oreilles, m'assourdissant du son de ce torrent furieux, me pressant les tempes comme un étau, ajoutant à la migraine qui me barrait le front et me serrait la tête. Mon épaule m'élançait, la douleur ayant planté ses crocs acérés, me broyant les os et me transperçant les chairs. Je m'étais éveillée en sursaut, j'étais tombée. Il y avait eu un craquement immonde. Je n'avais retenu mes pleurs et refoulé la souffrance qu'en me mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Mes yeux me brûlaient, à cause des larmes qui avaient coulé, parce que depuis plusieurs minutes déjà je me refusai à les fermer. Depuis que l'étrange fille aux cheveux lilas était sortie. Je les gardai grands ouverts, fixés sur l'homme-oiseaux qui se tenait près de moi ; beaucoup trop près. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche plus. Il me faisait peur. Je ne me fiais pas à son air doucereux, au sourire rassurant et aux mots sécurisant qu'il m'adressait. Ses yeux mordorés avaient beau être bienveillant, je me sentais tel l'écureuil des rochers emprisonné dans la prunelle de l'aigle planant dans le ciel, figée de peur, attendant que l'oiseau de proie fonde sur moi et en finisse d'un coup de bec.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'effrayait le plus chez lui. L'allure menaçante de puissance qui planait autour de lui tel un vent dangereux. Les deux immenses ailes brunes qui couronnaient ses larges épaules. La dague qui pendait à sa taille. Sa gabardine verte amplement entrouverte sur le devant, dont la manche déchirée dénudait un bras musculeux, ses hautes bottes de cuir, la large ceinture noir cloutée d'or, qui lui conféraient des allures de pillard. Les bandages qui lui couvraient les abdominaux et les avant-bras. Ses longues oreilles pointues. La cicatrice qui barrait son torse découvert. Celle qui soulignait son regard avant d'en croiser une seconde qui lui striait la joue pour former une croix juste sous l'œil droit. Ce même regard mordoré qui se posait sur moi avec insistance, oppressant.

Tout en lui était effrayant.

Certaines choses en lui auraient pourtant dû me rasséréner. Il y avait dans son accoutrement des éléments me rappelant la tenue des hommes de ma tribu de l'ancien temps. Le bandeau rouge vif qui lui ceignait le front et retenait ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, empêchant les longues mèches folles et indomptables de s'ébattre en toute liberté. L'écharpe nouée autour des hanches pendant mollement le long de la cuisse. Le talisman fait de plumes rouges qui pendait à son cou.

Nous restions immobiles, lui agenouillé, me considérant longuement, moi prostrée, le regardant par-dessous, comme les aiguilles jumelles du Canyon de Chelly, où résidait Femme Araignée. Mais il n'y avait nulle toile d'arc-en-ciel tissée par Femme qui Change entre nous. Il n'y avait qu'une brume opaque dans laquelle s'agitaient des esprits mauvais.

Recroquevillée sur moi-même, main posée sur mon épaule blessée, j'essayai de réfléchir, trouver un moyen de m'enfuir, mais nul solution ne s'offrait à moi. J'essayai de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, mais j'en étais incapable, mon esprit divaguant, s'alarmant au moindre souffle de l'homme-oiseau.

J'avais compris ses mots, ses paroles, hormis lorsqu'il avait usé d'une langue grave et inconnue. Mais je ne saisissais pas leur sens. Il m'avait traité de Beorc, sans que je sache ce que c'était, mais cela n'avait fait qu'ajouter à ma peur et ma méfiance envers lui. Dans sa bouche, ce mot sonnait comme une insulte. Il avait parlé d'une marque. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être de l'empreinte de Coyote dont il parlait. Et qu'était un Laguz ?

Fatiguée, fermant un instant les yeux, j'adressai une prière silencieuse aux esprits, les suppliant de me laisser voir la vérité, de comprendre ce que je faisais là, où j'étais, comment j'y étais arrivée. Je les implorai de me ramener chez moi.

- _Logan, au secours_ ! appelai-je dans un murmure.

Des pas précipités à l'extérieur résonnèrent. Avec un regard paniqué vers l'entrée de la tente, je vis le pan de toile se soulever, laissant le passage libre à la fille aux cheveux lilas. Je me reculai plus encore, me collant autant que possible à la toile, lorsqu'elle entrait, suivie par deux filles. Une aux cheveux courts couleur chocolat et aux immenses yeux turquoise. L'autre, à la chevelure tissée dans la teinte bleue du crépuscule et aux prunelles vertes comme la forêt.

- On a fait aussi vite que possible ! dit la première à l'homme oiseau. Ilyana est venue nous chercher au terrain d'entraînement.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et me considéra avec pitié. Elle était plus jeune que moi. Son visage exprimait une douceur et une innocente si réaliste que je fus tentée de lui faire confiance, de ne plus avoir peur. Je m'apaisai un peu mais restai tendue, dans l'attente de ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. On ne te veut aucun mal, juste t'aider.

Elle avisa ma main, qui se serrait compulsivement sur mon épaule à chaque élan de douleur.

- Ton bras te fait mal ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Ne bouge pas, je vais m'en occuper.

Elle me fit un petit signe d'apaisement et s'éloigna un peu, allant jusqu'à une autre paillasse, où elle récupéra un petit bâton ouvragé, serti de pierreries vertes, avant de revenir. Elle approcha de moi son étrange objet, qui commença à luire d'une lueur grandissante. Je repoussai subitement le bâton d'un revers de ma main valide. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils l'approchent de moi ! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me touchent avec !

- _Dooda _! _Ji-din-ned-chanh_ ! * hurlai-je avec désespoir.

- Mist, éloignes-toi d'elle !

Je me figeai, la respiration coupée, reconnaissant cette voix, levai les yeux vers la silhouette qui venait d'entrer. Le garçon à la cape rouge, celui qui avait annihilé mon pouvoir, celui qui m'avait laissé me vider de mon sang. Celui qui m'avait contemplé alors que je dépérissais lentement!

Mon instinct me hurlait de fuir et mes réflexes de fuites prirent soudain le dessus. Dans un cri d'horreur, je me propulsai d'un bond aussi loin de lui que possible. Mais mes jambes ne purent me supporter et je m'étalai de nouveau sur le sol, la peur me clouant de nouveau. Je restai là, étendue, supportée par mon seul bras valide, paralysée par la peur, tremblante de tous mes membres, hyper-ventilant, roulant des yeux fous. Mon cœur menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine, ne supportant plus cette pression, cognant mes côtes tel un damné cherchant à briser les barreaux de sa cage.

- Ike, tu ferais mieux de sortir, tu la terrorise ! répliqua l'homme-oiseau.

Il se redressa de toute sa taille, et ses ailes se déployèrent légèrement. Il était gigantesque ! Je me retrouvais brusquement aux pieds d'un géant qui d'un pas pouvait m'anéantir. Avec un sursaut de terreur, je tentai de m'éloigner de lui, me trainant sur le sol, prenant appui sur mon bras blessé malgré la souffrance.

- Toi aussi Tibarn, tu lui fais peur avec tes grandes ailes ! répliqua la fille aux cheveux de nuit. Allez, zou ! Dehors ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous la terrifiez ?

Elle repoussa les deux hommes hors de la tente, et je me retrouvais encerclée de ces filles étranges. Je reculai encore, jusqu'à ce que mon épaule cède et me lâche.

- Ne force pas, tu vas aggraver ta blessure! Laisse-moi te soigner.

Je jetai à la fille au bâton un regard de haine et de peur mélangées, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de nouveau. Elle stoppa son geste, hésitante. Elle poussa un léger soupir, et retourna à la paillasse. Là, elle déposa sa baguette, et je me détendis légèrement, ma respiration ralentissant un peu. Elle saisit alors une nouvelle baguette et la tendit vers moi d'un geste rapide. Un rayon bleu nuit en jaillit et me frappa de plein fouet. Sans pouvoir résister, je me sentis irrépressiblement aspirée par les ténèbres qui s'enroulèrent autour de moi, et me sentis tomber dans un abysse profond.

_Dans la nuit sans fin, un carillonnement lointain, emplit l'infini de son tintement cristallin. Un chant incertain. Des clochettes par milliers tintaient doucement, dans une mélodie claire, répétant inlassablement mon nom. Je suivis leur appel, me guidant au son de leur douce voix. Apparut devant moi une fine ligne dorée, raie de lumière qui marquait l'aurore. Je marchai vers cette aube claire, sur laquelle je posai le pied, avant de m'éveiller._

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'émerger lentement du sommeil. Tout mon corps était engourdi, encore alourdi par les nappes de sommeil qui s'accrochaient. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, et l'idée de les soulever m'était insupportable, comme si ouvrir les yeux m'aurait coûté un effort titanesque. Je m'y forçai pourtant. La lumière m'aveugla, et je replongeai dans l'obscurité. Je réessayai, papillonnant un instant, avant que ma vue ne s'habitue, et que je découvre, penchée au-dessus de moi, la fille aux bâtons.

Je me redressai brusquement, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre elle et moi. Mais le froid mordant et une brusque douleur me stoppèrent. Je restai assise, dent plantées dans ma lèvre pour étouffer un cri, dos courbé, main crispée sur mon épaule gauche. Voulant bouger, je remarquai que tout mon bras était immobilisé, littéralement ligoté et soudé au buste par un entremêlement de bandages jusqu'au niveau du coude. L'avant-bras avait été replié et plaqué sur mon ventre, maintenu en place par une écharpe nouée serrée au-dessus de mon épaule droite.

Un vertige me prit et la tête me tourna, me faisant vaciller.

- Doucement, prend ton temps.

La fille me força à me rallonger sur la paillasse et remis la couverture sur moi. Trop apathique et heureuse d'échapper à la morsure du froid pour vraiment résister, je me contentai de la surveiller d'un regard suspicieux et tendu. Lentement, je parvins à maîtriser ma respiration, refoulant la panique qui pointait.

- Désolée de t'avoir endormie, déclara-t-elle, un sourire navrée sur le visage. Mais tu ne semblais pas te calmer, alors je t'ai lancé un sort de sommeil. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Je ne répondis rien, toujours sur mes gardes. Elle m'avait endormi par magie, ce qui expliquait le sommeil si profond et sans rêves dont je sortais. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre avec ses bâtons magiques ?

- J'ai soigné ton épaule comme j'ai pu, dit-elle en désignant les bandages. Tu avais de multiples fractures à la clavicule et l'omoplate, et plusieurs ligaments déchirées ou sectionnés. J'ai ressoudé les os autant que possible, mais c'est encore fragile, aussi tu vas devoir garder le bras au repos et totalement immobile pendant un bon moment, le temps que tout se remette en place et se solidifie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en coin au bâton qui reposait à côté d'elle. Elle suivit mon regard et parut à nouveau désolée.

- C'est un bâton Vitalis, prévint-elle, comme si je savais de quoi il retournait. Je t'aurais bien laissé dormir encore, mais l'état major veux te voir, soupira-t-elle. J'ai du te sortir de ton sommeil magique.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent aux mots « état major ». Ma respiration s'accéléra lorsque je compris pourquoi ils me convoquaient. J'allais être jugée pour le massacre que j'avais commis. Pour les vies, celle du lion, du chat et du tigre que j'avais prises. La peur revint brusquement et me saisit à la gorge. Je tentai de me relever, dans l'idée absurde de m'enfuir. Mais de nouveau, les vertiges m'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin que la position assise. Je portai la main à mon front, qui étrangement ne me faisait plus mal.

- Doucement je t'ai dis ! me réprimanda la fille en me soutenant, m'empêchant de retomber lourdement. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, et je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Tant que tu seras en état d'anémie, tu te sentiras faible, alors je te conseille de te ménager.

Me ménager, alors que j'allai me retrouver devant mes juges, et sans doute mes bourreaux ! Je me dégageai, la panique gagnant de plus en plus de terrain. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de partir !

- Hey ! m'appela-t-elle doucement. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Mon frère sait qu'il a intérêt à tout faire pour t'aider, où il m'entendra, sourit-elle avec amusement. Et Tibarn t'a clairement prise sous son aile en te sauvant. Il ne permettra pas que Skrimir te maltraite.

Tibarn. L'homme-oiseau ?

- D'ailleurs, il m'a dit que tu t'appelais Sialey, reprit la fille. C'est un joli nom. Moi c'est Mist !

Elle me tendit la main, s'attendant visiblement à ce que la serre. Je fus soulagée de ne pas avoir à le faire, car le pan dissimulant l'entrée de la tente se souleva. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'entra une grande femme blonde, aux ailes brunes piquetées de noir. J'eu un mouvement de recul, et tombai presque sur la fille aux bâtons.

- Skrimir commence à s'impatienter, dit-elle. Il demande qu'on lui amène la Beorc sur le champ.

- Hé bien Skrimir attendra ! J'ai déjà dû réveiller Sialey alors qu'elle a besoin de repos. Il attendra qu'elle mange un peu et qu'elle soit prête !

La femme-oiseaux haussa les épaules, avant de sortir. Mist me donna un morceau de pain blanc et de l'eau. Je l'en remerciai d'un bref signe de tête, toujours sur mes gardes, mais moins effrayée par sa présence. Elle veillait à ce que je sois bien traitée. Bien que je n'en connaisse pas ses raisons d'agir de la sorte, cela me rassura quelque peu.

La peur me nouait tellement le ventre que je ne parvins à avaler le tout que difficilement, et sous le regard insistant de la fille aux bâtons. Je me demandai vaguement qui était son frère pour qu'elle compte sur lui pour me défendre.

Lorsque j'eu finit de me sustenter, elle m'aida à me laver de façon très sommaire à l'eau froide, m'obligeant à rester sur ma paillasse, avant de me faire enfiler une ample chemise, que je passai par-dessus mon bras bandé, laissant une manche flotter dans le vide. Mis à part ça, je ne portais en tout et pour tout que le pantalon de mon uniforme de X-man, les bandages qui me couvraient le torse, mon inducteur d'image et mes bracelets.

Elle m'aida ensuite à me relever. J'aurais préféré qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, mais j'avais réellement besoin de son aide. Tenir debout m'était déjà difficile, alors me lever seule m'eut été impossible.

Elle m'examina de haut en bas, et son visage se fit sévère.

- Tu n'es pas en état pour un conseil ! Mais Skrimir ne supportera pas d'attendre plus longtemps, soupira-t-elle.

À cet instant, une tête passa par la porte de la tente. Une tête toute ronde, aux joues généreuses et roses, couverte d'une couronne de cheveux bruns et drus, au gros nez et aux petits yeux.

- Mist, c'est pô que j'voudro t'presser, mais…

- Oui, minute Brom !

Elle saisit une couverture, qu'elle drapa sur mes épaules tel un châle. Je lui en fus reconnaissante, car le froid me piquait la peau. Elle m'offrit un sourire d'encouragements.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Elle m'entraîna à l'extérieur, où le jour commençait à décliner. Des chapes de brume s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Je frissonnai.

Trois personnes nous attendaient. L'homme à la face ronde nous sourit d'un air soulagé lorsqu'il nous aperçu. Son corps même, enveloppé dans une imposante armure marron, semblait constitué d'un assemblage de sphères, tant il était enrobé, ventru et dodu. Mais la grande hache qu'il portait à l'épaule démentait son côté bonhomme. Pourtant, il ne me parut pas si effrayant que cela en comparaison de la femme-oiseau. Dans la lumière déclinante, j'aperçus de fines mèches noires qui contrastaient avec la blondeur de ses cheveux, et ses ailes me parurent plus sombres. Elle était d'une grande beauté, mais froide et hautaine. Son visage fin semblait était fermé et sombre. Vêtue d'un uniforme noir et à la coupe sévère, elle me faisait penser à un corbeau. Ses yeux entièrement noirs se posèrent sur moi avec une expression sceptique, un sourcil haussé.

Néanmoins, des trois, ce fut la dernière silhouette qui était la plus menaçante. Un véritable colosse, à la carrure imposante et aux membres musculeux, nous tournait le dos. Je ne voyais de lui que ses cheveux coupés courts, d'un bleu très clairs, et ses larges épaules, drapées d'une tunique azur qui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos, et d'où s'échappait une fine et longue queue, recouverte d'une fourrure bleu comme la mer. Ses mains étaient épaisses comme des battoirs, recouvertes de bandes blanches à la façon d'un boxeur. Il fit volte-face en nous entendant arriver, et je me sentis en danger lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, exprimant avec violence une colère amère. Chacun des traits de son visage rappelait le tigre : ses yeux dorés, son large nez plat, ses oreilles poilues et pointues, les tigrures qui partaient de la racine de ses cheveux et entouraient ses yeux. C'était un homme-tigre, comme celui que j'avais tué. Et il me haïssait pour cela.

Frappée de plein fouet par sa haine, je reculai, tremblante et vacillante.

Son expression changea du tout au tout. Elle se fit plus douce, surprise et dubitative, un peu maladroite. Je le considérai, méfiante face à ce changement. Le femme-oiseau s'approcha et les deux autres l'imitèrent.

- Je suis Nalehitarn, de Phoenicis. On m'a chargée de veiller sur toi.

- J'suis Brom. Ike m'a d'mandé d'garder un' mirette sur ti, déclara l'homme rond avec un accent à couper au couteau.

- Mordecai, dit simplement le tigre d'une grosse voix.

- Suis-nous, le conseil t'attend.

Tous trois m'encadrèrent, le tigre se plaçant devant moi, la femme-oiseau à ma gauche et l'homme rond à ma droite, quelques pas en arrière. Je compris seulement à cet instant que par « veiller sur moi », ils entendaient me surveiller, et m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Je jeter un regard suppliant à la fille aux bâtons. Elle n'y répondit que par un léger sourire, et un signe de tête m'intimant à les suivre. Une grosse main se posa sur mon épaule valide, Brom me poussant doucement pour que j'avance. J'obéis, le cœur battant et la mort dans l'âme.

Alors que mes trois geôliers marchaient avec assurance, je peinai à avancer. Mes jambes me portaient difficilement, mais plus que tout, je ne voyais pas où je marchai. Je baissai la tête avec honte et désespoir pour ne pas voir les hommes-bêtes que nous croisions. Il y en avait partout, une véritable armée. Des félins et des oiseaux. Mais peu d'humains. Leurs regards haineux m'écrasaient sans pitié. J'entendis certains gronder et feuler à notre passage, d'autres murmurer et jurer. Je repensai alors, sans savoir pourquoi, à un cours d'histoire, durant le quel le professeur avait fait un commentaire sur les sorcières de Harlem. Brusquement, j'avais la sensation d'être l'une d'entre elles, tandis que l'on me menait au bûcher devant une foule haineuse.

Le tigre colossal s'arrêta alors et s'écarta, pour dévoiler à ma vue l'immense tente de toile blanche qui se dressait juste devant nous. Tremblante, je restai là, à la considérer sans vraiment la voir. Je ne voulais pas entrer là-dedans ! Je sursautai violemment lorsque le tigre passa une de ses immenses mains derrière mon dos, l'autre tendue vers l'entrée, pour me signaler d'avancer.

Je dégluti avec difficulté, avant de m'exécuter telle une marionnette, dénuée de la moindre volonté, du moindre courage. Les félins qui se tenaient devant l'ouverture soulevèrent les pans de tissus, tout deux plissant le nez à mon passage, reniflant l'odeur de sang qui émanait de ma peau.

Lorsque j'entrai, suivie des trois cerbères, toutes les têtes étaient déjà tournées dans notre direction. Je m'immobilisai, le seuil à peine dépassé, alors que l'homme tout rond, le tigre et la femme-oiseau se déployaient. Je refusai de faire un pas de plus, car devant moi flottait un fantôme. L'homme à la crinière flamboyante se tenait droit et fier, derrière une imposante table, sur laquelle reposaient un nombre impressionnant de rouleaux et de parchemins. Un bref soulagement se répandit en moi. Il était vivant. Je ne l'avais pas tué !

Mais mon apaisement fut vite balayé lorsque ses yeux topaze me foudroyèrent sur place, brûlant de rage contenue et de haine non-dissimulée. Je voyais son visage se tordre avec dégoût et colère.

- Approche ! gronda-t-il à mon adresse.

Je restai sur place, ne pouvant bouger le moindre muscle. J'avais trop peur qu'au moindre de mes gestes, il se jette sur moi et me déchire la gorge. Je le savais, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Pourtant, tout mon corps était tendu vers la sortie, ne demandant qu'à fuir. S'il s'approchait ne fusse que d'un pas, je ne pourrais rien faire contre mon instinct.

Il y eut un mouvement à la droite du lion, et je découvris, horrifiée, le garçon à la cape rouge, accompagné d'un autre adolescent, aux yeux pourpres, vêtus d'une longue robe et d'une cape sombres, ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant son front, où s'étalait une marque étrange. Instinctivement, je ressentis une répulsion inexplicable pour lui.  
Non ! Je ne voulais pas m'approcher d'eux !

- Approche Sialey. On ne va pas te manger, fit-une voix amusée.

Je détournai tant bien que mal les yeux des ces trois silhouettes menaçantes. De l'autre côté de la table se tenait l'homme-oiseau. Tibarn. Que faisait-il là ? Il ressemblait plus à un bandit de grand chemin qu'à un soldat. Les mots de la fille aux bâtons me revinrent en mémoire. Elle prétendait qu'il était là pour me défendre. Mais je ne voyais pas ce qu'il aurait put faire ou dire face aux décisions que prendraient ses chefs.

- Nous ne t'avons pas fait venir pour te faire du mal ou t'effrayer, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Nous voulons juste comprendre pourquoi tu es là.

Je ne répondis rien, continuant de le fixer par en-dessous, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Je remarquai derrière lui trois autres personnes. Il y avait le chat à la fourrure bleu et au bonnet orange, une grande dame fière aux cheveux rouge et à l'armure blanche et pourpre, et une silhouette, plongée dans l'ombre. Mon regard revint vite au lion et aux deux garçons. De tous, s'étaient eux la plus grande menace. Dans une vaine tentative pour me protéger de leurs regards, je resserrai la couverture autour de moi, comprimant compulsivement le poing sur le tissu.

Le lion poussa un grognement mécontent face à mon immobilité, mais décida sans doute qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cela.

- Je suis Skrimir, général de Gallia et commandant de l'armée de l'Alliance Laguz. Tu connais déjà Ike, chef des Mercenaires de Greil, dit-il en désignant le garçon à la cape rouge. Et Tibarn, roi de Phoenicis.

J'eu un petit sursaut de surprise et fixai l'homme-oiseau avec incrédulité et effarement. Lui… roi ?

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, poursuivit-il en ignorant les autres personnes présentes, dis nous ce que nous voulons savoir !

Leur dire quoi ? Songeai-je en me mordant la lèvre, regard baissé. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils attendaient de moi.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda le dénommé Ike.

Je fixai la table devant moi pour ne pas voir ces visages tous plus inquiétants les uns que les autres. Tout ce qui sorti d'entre mes lèvres tremblotantes fut mon souffle frémissant. Je dégluti avec difficulté, la bouche sèche. Ils avaient déjà mon nom. Je ne voulais pas leur en dire plus.

- Nous savons que tu es une espionne au service de Begnion ! rugit le lion en abattant sa main sur la table, à bout de patience, me faisant faire un bond, le cœur battant.

- Skrimir, laisse-la s'expliquer, tu veux ? gronda l'homme-oiseau. Écoute Sialey, nous ne savons pas qui tu es, et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que des informations stratégiques filtrent à l'extérieur. Tu n'es pas une espionne Beorc, n'est ce pas ?

Espionne Beorc? Begnion ? Informations stratégiques ? Je ne comprenais rien. Je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient.

- Aurait-elle donné sa langue au chat ? dit l'homme à la crinière avec mépris face à mon mutisme.

- Tu comprends le commun. Tu sais le parler ?

- Elle sait, trancha le lion. Où est passé ta langue de vipère ? Où est passée la démone qui a blessé plusieurs de mes Félins, tué un de mes Tigres, et massacré Lyre et moi-même ? rugit-il.

- Skrimir, ça suffit !

- Ike, que crois-tu qu'elle aurait fait si tu ne l'avais pas vaincue ? Elle aurait décimé nos rangs ! Elle a été envoyée pour nous affaiblirent !

- C'est faux ! soufflai-je, ne supportant plus ses accusations.

Je restai un instant muette sous les regards braqués sur moi, tremblante, le poing crispé. Cherchant mes mots, le courage d'ouvrir encore la bouche. Il fallait que je leur dise.

- Je… je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais que me défendre. Je… suis désolée…

- Tu ne voulais pas ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'avais lorsque tu prenais plaisir à éviscérer mes hommes !

- Elle est sincère.

Je relevai légèrement la tête et considérai, bouche bée, la fine silhouette blanche qui jusque là s'était tenue dans l'ombre et venait d'apparaître aux côtés de l'homme-oiseau.

Ses longues ailes blanches luisaient doucement à la lueur des torches, lui conférant une aura douce et lumineuse qu'amplifiaient ses longs cheveux, blonds comme un rayon de soleil. Sa tunique, proche du corps, allongeait son corps et l'affinait, tandis que le tissu, blanc et or, lui donnait l'allure d'un sage. Impression renforcée par l'expression mélancolique qui marquait son visage fin et parfait, ses yeux bleus lumineux, emplit d'une douloureuse douceur. J'avais déjà vu pareils yeux, mais sur le faciès du vieil _hataali _de la tribu, usés par les ans, fatigués de voir la souffrance et espérant toujours pouvoir la chasser. Des yeux d'un autre âge.

À sa vue, je me souvins soudain d'un ange qui s'était penché au-dessus de moi, alors que je me vidais de mon sang, et me demandai si c'était le même que celui qui se dressait devant moi en cet instant.

Je sentis ses yeux me sonder, tandis qu'un soupir résonnait dans mon esprit. Je crus qu'il lisait dans mes pensées, mais je ne ressentis pas ce sentiment de viol qui m'avait averti chaque fois que le professeur Xavier avait tenté de pénétrer mon esprit. Il m'adressa un fin sourire, son visage semblant s'illuminer dans un éclat de douceur, avant de se tourner vers le lion.

- Elle n'avait pas d'intention belliqueuse et n'a fait que se défendre lorsque tes Félins l'ont attaqué, déclara l'ange d'un ton calme et sans appel. Et pourtant contrairement à eux, elle regrette ses actes. Elle n'est pas là pour nous nuire. Elle ne sait pas même ce qu'elle fait ici, et ignore de quoi nous parlons depuis tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il en posant un regard compatissant sur moi.

- Alors comment expliques-tu le massacre dont elle est responsable ? rugit Skrimir avec fureur.

- La malédiction du sang noir.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Les yeux grands ouverts, abasourdie, je me tournai lentement vers le garçon à la marque sur le font. Il me fixait avec un air froid et hautain, ses lourdes paupières légèrement baissées sur ses iris pourpres.

- Soren, pourrais-tu être plus précis ? demanda le chat au bonnet orange en s'avançant.

- Je n'en sais que peu sur le sujet. Il s'agit d'une malédiction qui modifie le sang du damné et colore sa peau en noir. Elle lui confère la capacité de manipuler son sang à volonté. Néanmoins l'aura de ce pouvoir rend fou, non seulement celui qui en use, mais aussi tout Beorc ou Laguz se trouvant à proximité, les faisant entrer dans une démence sanguinaire. Est-ce bien cela ? m'interrogea-t-il.

Avec angoisse, j'hochai lentement la tête, n'osant y croire. Comment était-il au courant de la marque de Coyote ?

- Tu as fait appel à ton pouvoir pour te défendre, mais en a perdu le contrôle, continua-t-il. Même si tu ne le voulais pas, ta folie t'a amenée à verser autant de sang que possible et à faire preuve de la plus grande cruauté.

Frissonnante et écœurée au souvenir de ce que j'avais fait, j'acquiesçai. Je haïssais mon pouvoir. Quoi qu'en dise Logan, c'était une malédiction.

- Voilà, vous savez pourquoi maintenant, conclut-il.

- Qui t'a maudite ? demanda l'homme-oiseau, sourcils froncés et bras croisés sur le torse.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre que Coyote m'avait maudite, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'esprit maléfique. Ils ne savaient pas. Le leur dire ne servirait à rien, aussi scellai-je de nouveau mes lèvres et gardai le silence.

- Maintenant que l'on sait que tu es capable de parler, réponds à nos questions ! grogna le lion. Qu'as-tu fait pour être maudite ?

- Je n'ai rien fait, murmurai-je.

- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- D'où viens-tu ? questionna doucement l'homme-oiseau, coupant le lion dans son élan.

D'instinct, je me mordis violemment la lèvre, cherchant désespérément quoi répondre.  
Il était hors de question que je leur révèle quoique ce soit sur l'institut. Le souvenir de mon arrivée ici me nouait la gorge et transformait ma langue en pierre, de telle sorte que je ne leur dirais rien qui puisse les mener jusqu'à Logan et les autres. S'ils venaient à apprendre qu'il existait d'autres mutants, dont beaucoup étaient rassemblés en un même lieu, ils chercheraient à savoir où les trouver. Tous comme les humains normaux, ils ne voyaient en nous que des parasites, une menace latente qui attendait de pouvoir se soulever et les dominer. Il était clair qu'ils chercheraient à nous écraser. J'avais déjà déçu Logan une fois, je ne le trahirais pas.  
Mais je ne pouvais me taire alors que leurs regards pesaient sur moi et m'écrasaient. Je ne pouvais pas non plus mentir, j'en étais incapable, et il m'aurait fallut savoir où je me trouvais pour les envoyer dans une fausse direction. La réponse à leur faire me parut soudain évidente. Elle gardait secret ce qui devait l'être sans que ce ne fut un mensonge. Elle n'était qu'un constat.

- Je… je ne sais pas où je suis, ni comment j'y suis arrivée. Alors… comment pourrais-je vous dire d'où je viens ? soufflai-je d'une voix tremblante, les yeux baissés, priant pour qu'ils se satisfassent de cette réponse.

L'homme-lion eut un grognement mécontent, mais n'ajouta rien.

Mon corps commença à trembler violemment, et le froid et la peur n'en était plus seuls responsables. La fatigue reprenait ses droits et tentait de m'emporter dans ses nimbes, m'entraîner dans sa chute. Tenir debout me devenait de plus en plus difficile. Mes jambes étaient aussi faibles que celles d'un faon et flageolaient sous l'effort qu'elles faisaient pour me soutenir. Des vertiges faisaient doucement tanguer le sol sous mes pieds, la tente ondulant telle la surface d'un lac devant mes yeux aux paupières de plus en plus pesantes, manquant de me faire perdre l'équilibre. Ma respiration elle-même devint laborieuse, saccadée et sifflante. J'étais essoufflée, plus encore que si je venais de traverser le désert d'un bout à l'autre au pas de course. Seules la crainte et l'angoisse de ce qui pourrait arriver si je venais à m'effondrer me maintenaient debout, la tension contractant chacun de mes muscles. Mais je n'étais pas sûre que cela suffirait encore longtemps.

- Tibarn, sans doute est-ce assez pour aujourd'hui, déclara l'ange.

L'homme-oiseau haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec lui, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi, toute sévérité ayant quitté son visage, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres.

- Reyson a raison. Nous reparlerons lorsque tu auras repris des forces, dit-il à mon intention, toujours souriant.

- Brom, demande à Oscar de lui préparer quelque chose, et veille à ce qu'elle se repose, ordonna le garçon à la cape rouge au soldat tout rond.

Un soupir tremblotant s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. Cet interrogatoire prenait fin.

- Un instant !

Je me figeai lorsque la voix du lion claqua, me crispant, inquiète quant à ce qui allait suivre. Qu'allait-il encore ajouter ? Il était clair qu'il me haïssait, et je craignais ce qu'il pouvait préparer.

- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de son sort, fit-il d'un ton bas, dangereux. Il est hors de question qu'elle se ballade librement dans le camp en usant de son pouvoir, sans parler de la laisser repartir. Elle en connait trop et je ne tiens pas à la voir traverser le fleuve pour rejoindre Zelgius et ses troupes.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine. J'avais cru m'en sortir. Mais il ne semblait pas de cet avis.

- Elle est sous ma responsabilité Skrimir, intervint l'homme-oiseau. En attendant qu'elle se rétablisse, et avec la permission d'Ike, elle restera avec les Mercenaires et sous la protection des Faucons. Nous déciderons ensuite de ce qu'il convient de faire. Pour ce qui est du pouvoir, conclut-il en se tournant vers moi, je te fais confiance.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Il… m'avait réellement prise sous son aile, et ne s'inquiétait pas plus que cela du danger que ma malédiction représentait.

- Me fais-tu la promesse de ne pas l'utiliser ? demanda-t-il solennellement.

- Je le promets, fis-je après un instant d'hésitation.

Après ce que j'avais fait, nul besoin de promesse. Je ne voulais plus blesser ou tuer. Je n'userais plus de cette malédiction, afin qu'elle ne prenne plus le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit.

- Alors tout est réglé ! décréta-t-il presque joyeusement.

- Tu accordes ta confiance trop facilement Tibarn, cracha le lion. La trahison de Neasala ne t'a pas suffit ?

Les yeux de l'homme-oiseau se firent soudain durs et froids comme l'acier. Ses ailes s'ouvrirent et semblèrent grandir, gonflée par un vent de menace. Un masque de haine vengeresse recouvrit son visage, à moins que ce ne fût son expression aimable qui se fissurait pour révéler sa vraie face. Effrayée, je reculai d'un pas, attirant sur moi son regard emplie de colère.

Il sembla s'apaiser un peu, mais il s'adressa d'une voix sourde à la femme-oiseau qui se tenait derrière moi.

- Nalehitarn, ramènez-la à la tente des Mercenaires. Et veillez à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

- À vos ordres !

- Mordecai, veille à ce qu'elle ne s'approche pas de mes Félins, ajouta le lion.

Le tigre fit signe qu'il avait compris, avant de poser une grande paluche dans mon dos et de me guider vers l'extérieur. Je me retrouvai dans l'air froid et humide du crépuscule, mais j'étais tellement abasourdie et heureuse d'en être sortie saine et sauve que la morsure du vent et le poids de la brume n'étaient rien. Je tremblais. De fatigue, de soulagement.

Les trois geôliers m'entraînèrent de nouveau à travers le camp. La plupart des êtres vivants s'étaient rassemblés autour de feu allumés un peu partout, aussi pus-je avancer sans que le poids de leur regard ne m'alourdisse et en regardant où je me dirigeai.

C'est ainsi que je vis se glisser entre les tentes, avec la souplesse d'un chat, une fine silhouette vêtue d'une tunique et d'un short verts, trainant derrière elle deux rubans de la même couleur auxquels étaient suspendus deux grelots et une fine queue rousse. L'immense tigre stoppa sa marche et se plaça devant moi, tel un mur infranchissable.

- On m'a dit que la Démone noire s'est réveillée, entendis-je devant lui. Je veux la voir !

- Skrimir a interdit qu'elle s'approche d'autres Félins. Mordecai ne peux pas te laisser la voir.

- Mordecai, comment peux-tu la protéger après ce qu'elle a fait à Lyre ! Elle a faillit tuer ma sœur !

Je fis un pas en arrière et mon cœur se serra. Je compris pourquoi le roux de ses cheveux m'était familier. C'était le même que le pelage du chat que j'avais transpercé de mes billes de sang. La fille-chat contourna l'immense homme-tigre d'un bond. Dans un cri, je chutai en arrière lorsqu'elle fut sur moi. Je me débattis pour essayer de me dégager, mais m'immobilisai sur le champ lorsqu'elle prit appui d'une main sur mon épaule, un gémissement pitoyable m'échappant. Lorsque ses yeux améthyste se posèrent sur moi, elle s'arrêta, figée de surprise.

- C'est ça, la démone qui a vaincu Skrimir et blessé ma sœur ? fit-elle d'une voix suspicieuse et fielleuse.

Une immense aile brune surgit et la frappa de plein fouet, la propulsant au loin. Elle se réceptionna souplement sur ses pieds, et resta là où elle avait atterrit.

- Elle est sous la protection du roi Tibarn, déclara la fille-faucon en étendant ses ailes devant moi. C'est à lui que tu auras affaire si tu persiste.

La fille-chat se redressa de toute sa taille. Avec un regard méprisant, elle se détourna et s'éloigna. Je restai étendue sur le sol, la respiration courte, n'osant pas me relever, de peur qu'elle ne revienne, mais aussi parce que mon bras m'élançait douloureusement.

- Cha vô ti ?

L'homme tout rond s'était agenouillé à mes côtés. Il avait la mine inquiète. Il glissa une main sous mon bras pour me remettre debout. Je vacillai et grimaçai, mais me dégageai dès que je le pus. Il resta tout proche, prêt à me rattraper si je venais à chuter. Je ne lui en ferais pas le plaisir. La femme-oiseau et le tigre resserrèrent les rangs, et se fut sous une escorte rapprochée que je revins à la tente. Il y avait, tout proche, un feu allumé, autour duquel se massaient une douzaine de personnes. Je reconnu vaguement la fille aux cheveux lilas, celle aux bâtons, et celle à la chevelure crépusculaire.

Nalehitarn me fit pénétrer dans la tente sans attendre, tandis que l'homme tout rond se dirigeait vers le feu et que le tigre se postait à l'entrée. Je m'assis sur la paillasse, à bout de force et totalement lasse. Je n'étais pas plus avancée qu'à mon réveil. Je ne savais toujours pas où j'étais, qui étaient ces hommes-bêtes, et je ne comprenais rien à la situation, mis à part que j'étais vraisemblablement tombée en pleine guerre. Je portai la main à mon front, avant de faire courir mes doigts sur mon cuir chevelu, cherchant à me calmer et faire le point, adressant un bref chant aux esprits pour qu'ils répondent enfin à mes prières et mes questions.

La seule certitude que je ramenai avec moi était que Tibarn, le roi Oiseau, veillait sur moi désormais. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver du soulagement et du réconfort à cette pensée. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je me fiais à lui. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi en retour, et tant que je ne le saurais pas, je resterai sur mes gardes.

La fille aux bâtons entra, les mains pleines d'un bol fumant et d'un beau morceau de pain blanc. Elle s'assit sur la paillasse juste en face et me tendis le tout.

- Tiens, Oscar t'as gardé une part de ragoût. Mange vite tant que c'est chaud !

J'hésitai un instant, ne me fiant pas à l'aspect peu appétissant de la mixture grisâtre, dans laquelle flottait des morceaux de viande, et de choses que je ne parvenais pas à identifier à la faible lueur des torches. Mais la faim qui me serra brusquement le ventre et l'odeur alléchante eurent raison de moi. J'enfournai une première cuillérée et l'avalai. Percevant enfin les cris de mon estomac, je pris conscience que cela faisait au moins plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas prit de vrai repas. Sans retenue ni manière, je mordis le pain à pleine dents et engloutit le bol de ragoût, prenant à peine le temps de mâcher et de respirer entre chaque bouchée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il n'en resta plus aucune trace, la moindre goutte de sauce récupérée à l'aide de la mie, que je repris mon souffle. La fille aux bâtons me regardait avec sympathie. Elle me tendit un petit pichet d'eau, que je vidai à grandes goulées.

La fatigue me retomba brusquement dessus. Ma soif étanchée et mon appétit comblé, mon corps réclama à grands cris le repos. Mist me fit m'allonger, s'assura que mon épaule était correctement maintenue, avant de me laisser seule en compagnie de la femme-oiseau. Les limbes du sommeil ne tardèrent pas à recouvrir mes sens, mais alors que je sombrai dans l'inconscience, je murmurai :

- _Logan, viens me chercher._

* * *

* traduction : « Non ! Arrière ! » en langue Navajo

* * *

**Alors vos impressions? ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Désolé pour ce léger retard sur la publication! De toute manière ce sera bientôt souvent le cas puisque nos chapitres de réserve s'épuisent (par ma faute d'ailleurs xP)**

**Merci à P'tite mimi pour sa review, et bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Grande traversée

J'ouvris les yeux avant qu'on ait besoin de me le faire faire. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère m'avait réveillé. Un léger changement dans l'air, le bruissement du brouillard qui s'amassait au sol en déposant nombre de petites gouttelettes sur la toile des tentes. Et surtout, un sentiment de sérénité qui m'avait envahi jusque dans les images terribles qui s'enchaînaient dans mes rêves tourmentés. Cette nuit, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, cela se sentait. Enfin les âmes de Linde, de Landroval et de tous ceux qui avaient souffert par la faute de Begnion ou de ses alliés, enfin les Hérons chassés de leur forêt allaient avoir droit à un semblant de vengeance. C'était l'heure de se battre.

Je me levai sans hâte, sachant que j'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi. Au vue du silence qui régnait encore dans le camp, les Félins n'étaient pas encore en ordre de marche, et même s'ils étaient plus rapides que les Beorcs pour ce qui était des préparatifs, ils restaient bien moins véloces que les Oiseaux. Je sorti de ma tente en m'étirant longuement, faisant craquer quelques vertèbres, avant de passer aux doigts et aux poignets, provoquant la même réaction de la part de mes os. Au-dehors, sur un trépied primitif, était posée une bassine pleine d'eau que j'avais pris soin de préparer la veille au soir. J'avais dû sous-estimer le froid de la nuit, car une légère couche de glace en recouvrait la surface. Je la brisai d'un coup de poing en envoyant voler quelques échardes gelées et sans prendre le temps d'hésiter je plongeais mes mains dans l'eau avant de m'en asperger le visage. Le choc de température me fit frissonner, mais au moins finit-il de me réveiller. J'envoyai quelques giclées sur mes épaules et mon torse histoire de rester un peu propre, vu qu'on n'avait pas cru bon de placer du savon dans ma tente et que je n'en avais pas pris de Phoenicis. Quant à utiliser celui de Félins ou de Beorcs, il ne fallait rien exagérer. Les premiers puaient les phéromones pour attirer le genre opposé, que ce soit mâle ou femelle, et les seconds étaient bien trop parfumés pour rester décents. Enfin bon, en temps de guerre, j'avais connu pire que d'avoir oublié mon savon…

Le pan de la tente voisine se souleva, et Titania en sortit, vêtue d'une simple tunique rouge et les cheveux pas encore coiffés de sa grande natte habituelle. A ma grande surprise, elle pratiqua de la même manière que moi, c'est-à-dire en se rinçant le visage à grands coups d'eau gelée. Elle s'essuya rapidement avec la serviette posée à côté et enfin parut ensuite m'apercevoir. _Parut_ seulement, puisque je savais très bien que ce n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser s'échapper un détail tel qu'une personne se tenant près d'elle. Elle m'avait sans doute repéré dès qu'elle était sortie.

- Roi Tibarn, me salua-t-elle.

- Titania, lui répondis-je. Déjà debout ? L'attaque ne se fera pas avant au moins une petite heure, pourtant.

- Je préfère aller m'échauffer un peu avant de partir au combat. Mia est déjà au terrain d'entraînement, et je devrais y être aussi. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je veille à ce que les autres continuent de s'entraîner aussi, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- S'ils sont toujours en vie, c'est qu'ils sont encore en forme. Avec la vie que vous menez, s'ils ne s'entraînaient pas, ils dormiraient déjà côte-à-côte dans un quelconque cimetière de Criméa.

- Pas forcément, dit-elle en faisant la moue. Je n'ai jamais vu Haar se joindre aux autres une seule fois, et pourtant il reste un élément important de la plupart de nos plans de bataille.

- Il s'est battu avec Mia, hier, rappelai-je.

- Un duel n'est pas un bon entraînement. Il n'apprend pas à faire face à plusieurs adversaires, comme cela peut se passer dans une bataille.

Certes. Mais quand on se baladait à dos de dragon durant ladite bataille, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'on se fasse encercler. Même si l'ennemi avait des wyvernes, ou surtout des pégases qui étaient les pires ennemis de celles-ci, ces montures étaient bien trop indépendantes pour parvenir à bloquer un adversaire en plein vol, même avec le meilleur dressage. De fait, lorsque Jill avait convaincu Haar de rejoindre l'armée de Criméa lors de la dernière guerre, celui-ci était en train de dormir sur le champ de bataille. L'entrée de leur tente se souleva de nouveau, laissant sortir Ilyana, qui nous passa devant les yeux à moitié clos pour aller directement vers les cuisines d'une démarche de zombie. A plusieurs reprises durant la nuit, je l'avais entendu effectuer cette même manœuvre. J'aurais pu parier qu'à cet instant, elle ne se doutait même pas que l'aube approchait, et qu'elle ne nous avait pas remarqués. J'échangeai un petit sourire complice avec Titania avant de me mettre à rire doucement. Les Beorcs m'étonneraient toujours.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers ma bassine dont l'eau s'était un peu éclaircie, et n'était plus troublée par les morceaux de glace qui y flottaient auparavant ou les remous que mes mains y avaient causé. Ce que j'y vis ne me plut guère. Si j'avais pris soin de nettoyer mes ailes avant de me coucher la veille, je ne m'étais pas préoccupé de mon visage, hors je souffrais des mêmes problèmes que tout le monde : la pilosité. Une barbe négligée de quelques centimètres me mangeait les joues et le menton, me donnant plus l'air d'un maraudeur que d'un dirigeant. Pas étonnant que la fille ait eu peur de moi en se réveillant. Je rentrai dans ma tente le temps d'en sortir ma dague et me mis au boulot. Appliquant la lame sur le haut de la pommette, je la fis glisser précautionneusement le long de la peau, coupant au passage tous les vilains poils gris de la barbe. C'était un des grands mystères de la vie : si le corps des Laguz en général, y compris leurs cheveux, s'arrêtaient de vieillir à partir d'un certain âge selon la race, la barbe continuait son bout de chemin, ce qui faisait qu'elle était rapidement totalement dépareillée au reste. De fait, je n'avais jamais vu que deux Laguz la porter : Deghinsea, mais il avait le crâne rasé, et Nealuchi, le vieux conseiller de Neasala. Un des seuls corbeaux dont la présence ne m'était pas totalement insupportable, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir trempé dans la trahison commune des siens : il était à Criméa avec Elincia et Leanne. Bref, il était tellement vieux que même ses cheveux étaient gris, donc ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Je m'arrêtai après avoir fini la première joue pour aiguiser la lame du couteau, histoire de ne pas me couper en rondelles moi-même, puis passait à la seconde, que je fis tout aussi rapidement –et sans accroc. Ah, fatiguant d'être parfait…

- Nalehitarn au rapport, votre majesté, entendis-je derrière moi.

- Déjà levée ? dis-je sans me retourner, m'attaquant à mon menton.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait dormi, répondit Titania à sa place. Sa silhouette se découpait à travers la toile de la tente toute la nuit.

Je stoppai mon geste pour regarder la Fauconne, qui était toujours au garde-à-vous. A part ses cernes, elle ne semblait pas plus fatiguée que ça. Mais c'était déjà une preuve de trop, appuyée par le témoignage de la mercenaire.

- N'avez-vous pas deux autres gardes avec qui vous relayer ? demandai-je sévèrement. Je ne veux pas entendre de réponse, je la connais déjà. Nalehitarn, votre… entêtement commence à me porter sur le système. SI vous êtes fatiguée et donc moins à même de réagir, que ferez-vous si elle recommence à massacrer tout le monde ? Allez me chercher Mordecai ou Brom et aller dormir, bon sang !

Pour une fois elle ne répliqua pas comme je m'y attendais, mais fila sans protester. Logiquement, c'était justement cette fois-ci qu'elle aura dû se faire entendre, puisque partir sous-entendait laisser la prisonnière sans surveillance. J'étais bien sûr là, mais elle aurait dû tout de même s'en enquérir. Toute la bonne humeur que j'avais accumulée avec l'espoir de venger mes frères aujourd'hui même venait de s'envoler brusquement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que mes hommes arrêtent de réfléchir aux pires moments ?

- Vous savez déjà quels mercenaires amener avec vous ? demandai-je à Titania pour me changer les idées. Je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de Faucons pour me permettre de tous vous transporter chez les sénateurs, en plus de ceux qui devront emporter Ranulf et ses Chats pour la diversion.

- Les plus lourds resteront sur place, me rassura-t-elle. Il était de toute manière hors de question de faire venir Brom ou Gatorie, puisque ça reste avant tout une mission de vitesse. Je pense qu'une quinzaine d'entre nous suffira. Nous laisserons les chevaux ici, à condition bien évidemment que quelqu'un les surveille.

- On ne sait jamais avec ces Félins, acquiesçai-je. Il mange tout et n'importe quoi. Mais vous êtes en droit d'espérer que Skrimir aura prévenu ses hommes, ou qu'au moins Ranulf l'aura fait.

D'ailleurs, il fallait que je vérifie s'ils avaient prévu de laisser des sentinelles au bord de la rivière durant la bataille. Les Félins étaient très impulsifs, et rien n'était moins sûr que ceux postés trop près du front résiste à la tentation d'y faire un tour… Il allait falloir que je prévoie quelques Faucons pour ça aussi. Je finis de couper le dernier poil récalcitrant de mon cou et rinçai le couteau dans la bassine, avant de l'essuyer consciencieusement sur la toile de ma tente. En temps normal, l'acier rouillait –je n'osais imaginer quand il faisait aussi froid que ça. Je n'avais pas envie que la garde n'éclate sous la pression de l'eau gelée entre elle et la lame. Je rengainai ensuite le poignard tout en en attachant le fourreau à ma ceinture récupérée dans la tente. Je passai ensuite ma veste verte, et enfin rattachait mon bandeau écarlate sur le front. Avant, je le portais autant pour retenir mes cheveux que pour signifier mon statut officiel de « pirate » auprès des navires marchands de Begnion. A l'époque, ils nous craignaient autant sinon plus que les Corbeaux… et à présent c'était nous qui faisions grise mine devant les ailes noires. C'était il y avait longtemps.

Sans me presser, je pris le chemin de la tente de commandement, observant le camp se réveiller progressivement. Les premiers debout furent les Chats, qui pour la plupart dormaient dès qu'ils avaient du temps libre, ce qui leur permettait d'être en meilleure forme le matin venu. Puis vinrent les Tigres, qui s'étirèrent consciencieusement devant l'entrée de leurs quartiers. Je savais pertinemment que mes Faucons dormiraient jusqu'au dernier moment. Il en allait toujours de même –enfin pour la plupart. Car bien entendu, je n'étais pas à la moitié de mon trajet qu'Ulki et Janaff arrivèrent pour m'escorter. Chose bien inutile mais qui leur faisait plaisir.

- Ne vous avais-je pas confié la garde de Reyson ? grognai-je tout de même.

- Exact, chef, répondit poliment Ulki, mais il est avec Ike en ce moment. Il ne risque pas grand-chose. Alors que toi, tu trouves toujours le moyen de te fourrer dans les pires ennuis.

- Ah oui ? maugréai-je.

- Il suffit de se rappeler l'autre fois, quand la Beorc a attaqué Skrimir, continua Janaff. Si on avait pas été là… Ou bien avec le vieux Jeld. On était certains que tu allais pécher et dire « fleur de lys » à un moment ou à un autre.

- Ça ne compte pas, ce type est à moitié fou et il a évoqué le sujet tout seul !

- Toujours est-il que tu as besoin de nous, reconnais-le.

Je me passai les mains sur le visage en un geste désespéré, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tout de même. C'était bien vrai : ils avaient été mes compagnons lors de maints dangers. J'étais heureux qu'ils soient là, avec moi, alors que tout allait au plus mal. Le soleil finit par tenter une timide apparition au-dessus des nuages, essai vite rendu inefficace par l'épaisse brume qui flottait sur les berges. Le temps était idéal. Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller prendre mes instructions auprès de Skrimir et à me mettre en place avec mes hommes –chose qui ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps. Bien que le Lion soit encore bien en-dessous de moi dans la hiérarchie Laguz, sa force et sa technique ne m'arrivant pas à la cheville, Caineghis souhaitait qu'il devienne roi à sa mort, et en ce but il devait apprendre les ficelles de métier de général. Alors je jouais le jeu –tant qu'il ne faisait pas d'énormes erreurs, il n'y avait pas de mal à ça. D'ailleurs, il fallait que je pense aussi à désigner un successeur potentiel, au cas-où je laisse ma peau ici. Je chassai cette idée de mes pensées. D'une, je n'avais aucune chance de mourir là, et de deux, avec sa droiture exemplaire Vitelli devait en ce moment même gérer parfaitement Phoenicis. Et si jamais malheur arrivait, il aurait Janaff et Ulki sur qui compter. Devant sa tente, Skrimir nous attendait, accompagné de Ranulf et d'Ike. Ike…

- Attendez, vous deux… soufflai-je à mes acolytes en leur adressant un regard noir. Ike n'était-il pas censé être avec Reyson ?

- Je suis là, Tibarn, me répondit l'intéressé en sortant de la tente, souriant.

Je jetai un dernier regard suspicieux à mes lieutenants, qui firent comme si de rien n'était, avant de m'avancer vers la petite table installée devant l'entrée et sur laquelle s'étalait une version miniature de la carte de la région. En fait, c'était un grossier plan des deux rives, mais au moins semblait-il à l'échelle.

- Roi Tibarn, me salua Skrimir. Pile à l'heure.

- Je pensais pourtant être en avance. Excusez l'attente, si attente il y a eu.

Le Lion balaya l'excuse d'un revers de main avant de pointer différentes zones du plan en donnant ses instructions.

- Les Félins commenceront à traverser d'ici une demi-heure. Les Faucons seront postés ici et là, dit-il en montrant ce qui ressemblait à des pitons rocheux appartenant aux chaînes de collines qui bordaient le nord de Begnion. Quand nous aurons posé le pied sur la berge sud, vous attaquerez par les airs et vous assurerez que Zelgius ne puisse pas utiliser ses wyvernes contre nous.

- Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que les Faucons prennent l'ennemi par surprise avant que les Félins ne soit à portée ? proposa Ike.

- A moins que nous ne voulions nous prendre les balistes, non, répondis-je rapidement. Le cuir des Félins est épais et résistera facilement à quelques flèches. Nos ailes, non.

- Pendant ce temps, continua Skrimir, Ike et dix de ses Beorcs seront amenés près des réserves de l'Empire et les brûlerons pour attirer l'attention de Zelgius et le forcer à quitter le champ de bataille. Ranulf et quelques Chats emprunterons le même chemin, mais serons amenés près des officiers pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Cela devrait provoquer la déroute de Zelgius, et notre victoire totale.

- Pas mal pensé, vraiment. Ton stratège fait du bon boulot, Ike.

- Je dois l'admettre aussi, acquiesça Skrimir, bien que je déteste ce genre de tactiques couardes.

- Je lui transmettrai, répondit le mercenaire.

Sans un mot de plus, le Lion dit signe à un de ses gardes de replier la tente et marcha d'un pas lourd vers la rive. Je le regardai s'éloigner sans mot dire. Plus j'y pensais, et plus je me disais qu'il était l'exact portrait de Caineghis plus jeune. Avec un peu de chance, il s'assagirait avec l'âge. En ce cas, il aurait toutes les qualités pour faire un bon roi : bien qu'à contrecœur, il avait su accepter une idée Beorc, ce qui pour un Laguz était d'une difficulté extrême. Surtout pour un Laguz comme lui. Ranulf le suivit après un dernier salut. Les Félins seraient bientôt en place c'était à moi d'entrer en scène.

- Ike, tes hommes sont-ils prêts ? demandai-je.

- Ils le seront en même temps que les tiens.

- Bien répondu, souris-je. Qui emmènes-tu avec toi ? Histoire de savoir si je dois prévoir de te prêter mes Faucons les plus musclés ou si certains de corpulence classique suffiront.

- Titania et Soren seront de la partie, répondit Ike sans hésiter et en se mettant à marcher vers les collines.

L'une pour l'expérience et l'autre pour ses sorts de feu, il était inutile de le préciser. Le mage ferait flamber les caisses de nourritures bien plus vite que quelqu'un avec des torches classiques, et aussi d'un feu qui avec un peu de chance ne risquerait pas de s'éteindre tout seul. Titania avait été comme une mère pour Ike à la mort de son père, et avant ça elle avait fait partie de la garde royale de Criméa. Normal qu'il lui fasse confiance plus qu'aux autres. Pour les deux, des Faucons classiques devraient aller.

- Les trois frères viendront également, continua-t-il. Ensemble, ils font un travail d'équipe époustouflant.

Oscar, Boyd et Rolf. Le premier était un paladin, l'aîné de la fratrie, mais il devrait laisser son cheval au camp pour cette fois. Même à pied toutefois, il maniait bien la lance. Rolf était le plus jeune, un poids léger. Même Nalehitarn devrait pouvoir réussir à le transporter sans mal. C'était un archer que je n'avais jamais vraiment pris au sérieux –il devait avoir à peine 14 ans, en même temps. Mais avec un maître comme Shinon, avec plus d'expérience il devrait pouvoir devenir un des meilleurs éléments des mercenaires. Enfin, Boyd, le cadet, était un guerrier pure souche. Un colosse, une montagne de muscle, qui découpait ses ennemis à la hache. Pour lui, je devrais prévoir un Faucon plus grand que les autres.

- Shinon et Mist seront de la partie aussi. Rhys restera ici pour soigner les Laguz qui seront rapportés du front. Mia ne voulant pas rester en arrière, il va sans dire qu'elle nous accompagnera…

Shinon l'archer d'élite, la crème de la crème de tous les archers que j'avais pu rencontrer. Dommage qu'il déteste autant les Laguz. Quant à Mist, la sœur d'Ike, elle devait avoir une belle image de moi après l'incident de la tente… Mia allait pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie. Elle qui rêvait de rencontrer son rival parfait, elle allait pouvoir affronter la garde d'élite des sénateurs, les nobles les plus affluents de l'Empire.

- Haar pourra venir de ses propres moyens avec sa wyverne. J'avais décidé de prendre Nephenie avec nous, mais ça nouvelle amie ne la lâche pas d'un poil, donc Heather viendra également.

- Qui est Heather ?

Je connaissais bien Nephenie : soldat volontaire de Criméa, Ike l'avait libérée d'une prison de Daein et elle avait rejoint les mercenaires contre Ashnard. C'était une unité de soutien de talent, qui savait parfaitement se servir de son bouclier pour rester à couvert tout en harcelant ses adversaires à coups de lance. Elle avait dû rejoindre l'Alliance en même temps que Brom et Haar.

- C'est une voleuse assez douée, je dois l'admettre, m'apprit Ike. Elle a aidé Elincia lors de la révolte de Ludveck. Sa particularité, c'est que… Eh bien, elle préfère les femmes, et je crois qu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur Nephenie.

- Ah, je ne savais pas qu'elle était de ce bord.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit, me confirma Ike. Seulement tu la connais : elle est trop timide et polie pour envoyer Heather se faire voir une bonne fois pour toute.

- Bah, il doit y avoir des objets sympas à récupérer, dans les tentes des sénateurs.

Le temps de la conversation, nous étions arrivés en haut d'un petit promontoire, lui-même surplombé par ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une montagne, vu dans la brume. Ike me désigna la masse rocheuse.

- C'est ici que tu devras te placer.

Un bon observatoire, si seulement il n'y avait pas de brouillard. Mais avec l'ouïe d'Ulki, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir sans problème. Je me retournai vers mes lieutenants, qui cela va sans dire, m'avaient suivi sans émettre un seul bruit. Ils avaient affiné leur technique, à force…

- Allez me chercher huit poids moyens, leur ordonnai-je. Ainsi que Gwaihir et Oromë.

Les deux derniers comptaient parmi mes plus puissants hommes, et il allait falloir bien ça pour porter Ike et Boyd à une allure raisonnable. Ils se mirent au garde-à-vous avant d'amorcer leur demi-tour.

- Tu ne vas pas chercher tes mercenaires ? demandai-je à Ike.

- Ils sont déjà tous au courant.

J'hochai la tête en silence. Il s'était amélioré avec le temps. La première fois que je l'avais rencontré, il peinait à se défendre contre des esclavagistes de Begnion, portant Leanne inconsciente sur son dos et avec seulement quelques-uns de ses amis autour de lui. C'était encore un simple mercenaire à la solde d'Elincia, chargé de l'escorter jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne son trône. C'est en voyant qu'il cherchait à protéger la princesse des Hérons que je m'étais décidé à l'aider en fonçant dans le tas. Par la suite, promu général de l'armée de Criméa, il avait eu du mal à organiser ses troupes. Il fallait dire qu'en quelques mois, il avait dû prendre le rôle qui était auparavant celui de son père. Mais il avait rapidement appris sur le tas, et désormais il arrivait même à anticiper. Impressionnant, pour un Beorc. Et en effet, au bout de quelques minutes, Mia arriva tout sourire, en trottinant allégrement. Elle continua à gesticuler dans tous les sens même une fois arrivée à notre hauteur, s'amusant à dégainer puis rengainer, en agrémentant le tout de quelques figures de gymnastiques plutôt surprenantes. Les trois frères arrivèrent ensemble, Oscar l'air encore endormi à cause de ses yeux toujours à-demi clos. Rolf et Boyd vérifièrent respectivement les cordes de leur arc et leur arbalète sans un mot. Les rejoignirent bientôt Titania et Mist, qui évita agilement de me regarder dans les yeux. Puis ce fut au tour de Shinon et Soren, qui arrivèrent de deux directions opposées. L'archer devait sans doute dormir un peu à l'écart du camp, étant donné sa répulsion envers les Laguz. D'ailleurs, il ne me salua même pas, alors que même le mage daigna m'adresser un signe de tête. Puis vinrent Nephenie et celle qui devait être Heather, une jolie jeune femme blonde à l'air espiègle mais dont le regard trahissait une malice qui me mit assez mal à l'aise. Ce ne fut que quand tout ce petit monde fut là que mes lieutenant revinrent, les soldats que je leur avais demandé derrière eux.

- Gwaihir, lançai-je en direction d'un Faucon à peine plus petit que moi et dont les cheveux ocre étaient exceptionnellement coiffés. Tu prends le commandement de cette escadrille. Vous passerez par le nord, là où il y a le moins de balistes, et déposerez Ike et ses hommes près des tentes des dignitaires.

- A vos ordres, votre majesté.

- Oromë et toi vous occuperez des deux poids lourds de l'équipe…

- Eh, de qui il parle là ? s'indigna Boyd.

- Il ne faut pas avoir honte d'avoir pris du poids, railla Mist. Depuis qu'Oscar s'est remis à la cuisine, tu manges pour deux. Et encore, je suis gentille…

- Ça, répliqua le guerrier, c'est certain que ce n'était pas avec _ta_ nourriture que je risquais de me resservir !

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je compte aussi dans les plus lourds, coupa Ike.

- Normal, avec tes bottes de fer… soupira Mia. Comment peux-tu marcher avec ça ?

- Epargne-moi tes plaisanteries douteuses, par pitié…

- C'était tout à fait sincère ! insista l'épéiste alors que Boyd et Mia continuaient de se crier dessus en arrière-plan. Même Greil ne portait pas ce genre de… choses.

- Mais ça fait plus mal quand on donne des coups de pieds, remarqua Shinon. Et vu que l'épée seule de notre cher commandant ne suffit pas toujours, il en a besoin.

- C'est pour ça qu'il me bat encore ! Il utilise ses pieds ! s'exclama Mia. Comment ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ?

- Mia, un duel ce soir si tu te tais maintenant, finit par lâcher Ike, exaspéré.

- Oki doki loki ! répondit la bretteuse du tac-au-tac. Mais sans jambes alors !

A côté de moi, Janaff et Ulki avaient le sourire au bord des lèvres, alors que Gwaihir ouvrait de grands yeux mais sans oser la moindre remarque. Moi-même, je me sentais un peu à l'écart. Chacun des mercenaires avait eu à un moment ou à un autre des différents avec les autres membres, mais malgré cela et les airs distants de certains, ils formaient tout de même une famille. Même Soren souriait.

- Bon, Gwaihir… soupirai-je. Tu te prépares dès qu'ils ont fini. Au signal de Skrimir, tu les emmènes.

- Compris, votre majesté.

- Janaff, je te charge d'amener Ranulf et ses Chats à bon port. Rejoins-moi quand ce sera fait. Ulki, tu restes avec moi. Il est temps de se mettre en place.

Le soleil commençait à très nettement apparaitre malgré la brume. Certains Faucons s'envolaient déjà vers les deux promontoires qui nous avaient été assignés : Janaff et Ulki les avaient sans doute mis au courant au passage et la nouvelle s'était propagée. Tant mieux. Je souhaitai une dernière fois bonne chance à Ike qui ne m'entendit sans doute pas, trop occupé à répondre à Shinon qui lui lançait des piques depuis un bon moment, puis m'envolait moi-même vers la montagne, immédiatement suivi d'Ulki. Le point d'observation n'était en fait qu'un mince plateau rocheux tout juste suffisant pour accueillir une centaine de Faucons, mais son principal avantage résidait dans le fait que c'était effectivement un véritable surplomb, donc que quiconque s'y trouvait était invisible d'en bas. Son altitude n'était pas si grande que ça, restant sous la barre de nuages noirs qui couvraient partiellement le ciel, mais elle restait assez élevée pour que la brume paraisse loin en-dessous. Même avec ma vue qui, bien que médiocre face à Janaff, restait assez bonne, je distinguais à peine l'autre rive de la Ribahn. Quant à y distinguer le moindre ennemi… J'avais eu raison en envoyant Janaff avec Ranulf et en gardant Ulki avec moi. L'ouïe serait notre seul atout pour foncer au bon moment droit sur nos adversaires.

- Si le ciel continue de se couvrir comme ça, murmurai-je pour moi-même, on pourrait attaquer en plein jour sans que ça ne change rien.

- Rien, sauf l'éternel cliché de l'attaque au petit matin, sourit Ulki.

Il avait bien raison. Il ne nous manquait plus qu'une longue sonnerie de cor pour jouer le rôle de la cavalerie qui arrive de justesse pour aider ses alliés en danger, le tout en même temps qu'une aube radieuse chassant l'obscurité.

- Une aube radieuse… me répétai-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chef ?

- Non, rien, je pensais tout seul. Dis-moi Ulki, puisqu'on a un peu de temps, lui demandai-je en m'accroupissant sur le bord de la falaise pour sentir le vent des hauteurs me fouetter le visage, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette histoire d'espion ? Avec la Beorc à la peau changeante.

- J'en dis que si elle cherchait vraiment à nous faire du mal, elle aurait amplement pu massacrer ses gardes pendant la nuit, non ? Et récupérer ainsi une épée pour éviter le Nihil d'Ike et le tuer sans risques.

Je hochai la tête en silence. J'étais arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui : au vue de ses capacités, elle était tout à fait capable de massacrer tout le camp en moins de deux. Je n'étais même pas sûr que mon talisman puisse l'arrêter : la détonation produite par ses projectiles de sang en disait long sur leur puissance. Je n'avais jamais rien entendu de tel, mais ça m'avait rappelé une légende connue à Phoenicis et que l'on racontait à tous nos jeunes pour les forcer à se dépasser et à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Personne ne savait si elle était vraie, mais j'étais maintenant sûr qu'elle n'était pas totalement inventée : la détonation existait bel et bien.

- Ulki, tu te rappelles de l'histoire de Dashie ?

- Celle du mur sonique ? Qui ne s'en souvient pas ? me répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Pour prouver qu'elle était tout aussi capable de voler que n'importe quel homme, elle a défié les meilleurs dans une course dans les sommets de Phoenicis. Sur le point de perdre contre le dernier en lice après avoir laissé tous les autres loin derrière, elle finit par aller si vite qu'elle fendit l'air et produisit le même son qu'un claquement de fouet mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Au final, elle gagna la course et rentra dans la garde royale.

- Le même son qu'un fouet… Le même son que les balles de… Saliey.

- Sialey.

- Bah, soupirai-je, l'un ou l'autre, c'est un nom qui n'a aucun sens ni en humain ni en ancienne langue ! Et pourtant, elle parle le même langage que nous.

- Je crois que c'est simplement quelqu'un de perdu, qui s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Les Félins s'excitent trop vite. Avec le sang qu'elle manipule… Elle a dû les attirer.

- Je pense la même chose. Espérons que les mercenaires encore au camp en prennent soin. Je ne voudrais pas la retrouver en mille morceaux en revenant.

- Nalehitarn a bien trop peur de te décevoir pour la laisser un seul instant en danger.

Eh, après tout, mes petites engueulades répétées avaient peut-être fini par la faire obéir. De toute manière, l'armure de Brom pouvait résister à n'importe quelle griffe de Tigre ou de Chat, et Mordecai avait moins tendance à passer en état de rage avancée que ses frères. Les choses devraient bien se passer. Le reste des Faucons arriva, grappes par grappes, tous avec un sourire féroce sur les lèvres. Tous pensaient sans doute à la même chose que moi : la vengeance, la revanche, la désolation. Ravager Begnion comme Begnion nous avait ravagés. Le seul petit élément qui gênait le bon roulement des engrenages était Sialey. Je ne savais rien d'elle, mais une chose était certaine : ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle était ici maintenant. Quelque chose –quelqu'un l'avait amenée. Mais dans quel but ? Quand elle n'était pas énervée, elle semblait plus fragile encore qu'un oisillon tombé du nid. A moins qu'elle ne soit très bonne comédienne, elle ne comprenait rien non plus. Quoi qu'il en fût, la réponse viendrait sans doute en temps voulu. Je me mis à chantonner tout bas une chanson stupide revenue de je ne savais quel confins de ma mémoire en patientant, attendant le signal. En bas, des clapotis se firent entendre. Les Félins traversaient. Quelques instants plus tard, Ulki me tapa sur l'épaule, et je me relevai en m'étirant.

- Ah, enfin ! Je commençais à avoir des courbatures à force d'être assis. Déployez vos ailes, mes frères ! Que ceux qui le peuvent me suivent !

Je me jetai dans le vide, les yeux clos, ailes largement déployées. Je pris le temps de sentir la force du vent me tirer vers le haut, passer sur chaque fibre de mon corps, avant de rouvrir les paupières et de me redresser tout en me transformant dans un halo vert. En trois battements d'ailes, j'eus dépassé les premières lignes Laguz. Tant pis pour le plan, Skrimir n'avait qu'à donner son ordre plus tard. D'en haut, je repérai une baliste sur laquelle un Beorc tentait tant bien que mal d'armer une lance de deux pieds de long. Apparemment, les Félins avaient été repérés : Tout un cordon de lanciers les attendait de pied ferme au bord de l'eau, et plusieurs catapultes étaient prêtes à lancer de gigantesques rochers dans la rivière. Sans hésiter, voyant que certains de mes hommes avaient pris la baliste pour cible, je virai de bord vers la catapulte la plus proche. Les deux Beorcs assignés à son utilisation ne relevèrent pas la tête à temps : avec un cri strident, j'ouvris mes serres et arrachai la moitié de l'engin de terre, faisant rouler la pierre ronde dans la pente. Elle termina sa course dans le dos de deux hallebardiers malchanceux.

Aussitôt, dans le camp de l'Empire, l'alerte fut donnée sans plus se préoccuper de la discrétion. Les premiers Félins se transformèrent et culbutèrent leurs lignes, effectuant des trouées un peu partout. Les Faucons fondaient sur les machines de siège puis reprenaient de l'altitude pour se maintenir hors de portée d'arc. Tout se déroulait parfaitement, quand les premières wyvernes commencèrent à quitter le sol. Là, ça devenait intéressant. J'effectuai un dernier passage au ras du sol, balayant une dizaine de Beorc et en emportant un dans chaque serre, que je lâchai une fois remonté, avant de me diriger vers les dragons. Le plus proche me fit face bravement, son cavalier brandissant sa hache en lançant un cri de guerre retentissant. J'esquivai son attaque maladroite d'un coup d'aile, en profitant pour lacérer le flan de la wyverne qui rugit de douleur. D'un coup de bec, j'abrégeai ses souffrances en lui brisant l'échine. Le Beorc cria d'horreur en chutant dans le vide sans moyen d'éviter sa fin. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place… Je passai en trombe au-dessus d'une autre wyverne, arrachant son cavalier de sa selle et le jetant nonchalamment dans le vide. Privée de son maître, la monture ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir du champ de bataille qui sentait un peu trop le roussi pour elle : les Faucons massacraient les bataillons volants de l'Empire. En plus d'être plus nombreux qu'eux, les wyvernes connaissant une croissance très lente, nous étions animés par une rage bien plus grande que ce qu'ils étaient en mesure d'imaginer. Voyant que nous avions la situation bien en main, je fis du sur-place un moment pur rechercher Zelgius.

Je repérai rapidement un groupe d'officier qui tentait de coordonner leurs hommes depuis une petite colline, mais aucune trace de lui. Par contre, un autre homme attira mon attention du fait de son uniforme particulier : écarlate comme tous ceux de Begnion, il brandissait une véritable hallebarde forgée d'un acier bleu, sans doute de l'orichalque, mais son casque était plus décoré que les autres et son bouclier plus grand. C'était lui qui semblait dominer les autres officiers. Une proie de choix. Réclamant à nouveau, je fondis sur lui en un piqué parfaitement maitrisé. Je ne sus comment il me repéra, mais releva son pavois au dernier moment. Mes serres s'enfoncèrent dans l'acier poli comme dans une motte de beurre, mais alors que les autres soldats reculèrent en criant, lui ne bougea pas d'un poil mais essaya d'en profiter. Poussant son bouclier vers moi pour m'empêcher de me dégager, il tenta un coup d'estoc de la pointe de sa lance qui se termina par un échec retentissant en cognant sur la protection magique de mon talisman. Je pris de nouveau un peu d'altitude, et lui ne me quitta pas des yeux, restant à moitié accroupi derrière sa protection. Une flèche me manqua de peu, venant de quelque part en bas de la colline. L'officier semblait me défier du regard, comme s'il n'attendait qu'une chose, que je revienne à la charge. Je l'aurais fait sans hésiter si l'éclat d'une baliste n'avait attiré mon regard. Survivre à des flèches, je le faisais tranquillement. A une lance propulsée avec autant de force, je préférais éviter de tester. Je repris de l'altitude avec dépit et me dirigeai vers l'engin en question, que je détruisis d'un coup de bec.

Dans les rangs de Begnion, c'était la débandade : pris par surprise par les Faucons, leurs wyvernes mises en déroute, sans commandement fixe, les soldats fuyaient par centaines, préférant le déshonneur à la certitude de mourir. Le brouillard commença à se dissiper, révélant l'immensité de l'armée Laguz : la moitié des troupes n'avait pas encore traversé. Les Beorcs le virent aussi, et leur courage n'en disparut que plus vite encore. Mais ce que cela me permit de remarquer, à moi, ce fut un petit groupe d'armures rouges qui encerclait un individu seul en haut d'un chemin rocailleux serpentant autour d'une petite montagne comme celle d'où j'étais parti. Dont un uniforme plus foncé et massif que les autres.

_Zelgius_.

Dans le même temps, une épaisse fumée noire commença à remplacer la brume, en provenance de l'arrière de leur camp. Ike devait avoir terminé sa mission, étant donné la densité de la fumée. Il était temps d'en finir. Je mis toutes mes forces pour arriver à temps en haut du chemin : un Chat au pelage bleu se battait en duel contre Zelgius, qui semblait tout bonnement s'amuser avec lui. Ranulf était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

- Vous vous êtes vaillamment battu, Ranulf de Gallia, dit gravement le général. Cette bravoure est toute à votre honneur. Adieu.

Son épée s'éleva… et rencontra mes serres. Il resta un moment tétanisé, avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'essayer de m'atteindre d'un coup transversal. J'esquivai aisément, et me préparai à contre-attaquer. Puis une chose me frappa en plein fouet. Une révélation qui m'avait échappée durant tout ce temps.

_Il aurait pu me tuer. Il aurait pu condamner Phoenicis en la plongeant dans un chaos politique en plus de militaire. Mais il m'a épargné. Il n'a pas voulu que le peuple Faucon s'éteigne c'est Neasala qui avait ravagé l'île, pas lui._

A contrecœur, je repris forme humaine, bien que souriant effrontément. Il s'était remis en garde et me jeta un regard étonné.

- Ne voulez-vous pas vous battre ?

- Moi ? Oh, bien sûr que je le veux. Mais _vous_, vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Mon général ! s'écria un soldat en nous rejoignant au pas de course. Les tentes des sénateurs ! Elles sont en flammes !

Un tout petit instant, Zelgius eut l'air hagard. Ça se voyait tout de suite que cet homme ne comptait pas uniquement sur sa force pour se tirer des ennuis : il tenait sa puissance de sa capacité à contrôler les évènements, et aujourd'hui ceux-ci lui échappaient. Il baissa son épée et ferma les yeux, riant doucement.

- Je comprends, dit-il. Oui, je vois maintenant. Félicitations, roi de Phoenicis.

- Vous m'avez informé de la destruction de mon pays : je vous rends la monnaie de votre pièce.

- Et je vous en remercie. Mais la prochaine fois, soyez assuré que ce ne seront pas que nos paroles qui se heurteront.

- Ça, j'y compte bien.

- Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur votre compte : vous êtes un homme d'honneur.

Il me tendit la main, et je ne pus que la serrer. Je me devais de reconnaître que c'était lui aussi un homme respectable. Peut-être aurions-nous pu très bien nous entendre en d'autres circonstances. Il tourna les talons et, suivi de son escorte, redescendit en direction du camp. Dans mon dos, Ranulf reprit à son tour forme humaine, à bout de souffle. Son flanc saignait sérieusement, et il avait une belle entaille sur la jambe gauche. Mais ses yeux pétillaient toujours de la même étincelle de vie.

- Eh, ça va ? demandai-je en le soutenant tout de même. Tu crois que tu peux marcher ?

- Non… hésita-t-il.

- Merde. On dirait bien que je vais devoir te porter. Enfin, la bataille a au moins l'air d'être terminée.

En effet, d'en bas ne s'entendait plus que des clameurs de victoire : des rugissements bruyants des Tigres et des miaulements stridents des Chats. L'Alliance avait gagné.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Semaine prochaine, comme de coutume, ce sera au tour de Lot' de vous divertir! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bon, vu le message très rassurant de Strider la dernière fois, je tiens à vous rassurer: je lui file des bons coups de pied aux fesses pour le faire s'activer. Alors oui, on commence à être à cours de stock pour les chapitres, en réserve, mais non, ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'on va laisser tomber le rythme de publication maintenu jusqu'à maintenant ^^**

**Après si vous voulez, le booster, hésitez pas à le harceler! XP**

**Encore merci à Mimi pour sa review.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Mais où avais-je atterrit ?

- Sialey. Ho, Sialey ! Petiote, réveilles-to !

Avec un sursaut, j'ouvris les yeux, haletante et tremblante alors que j'émergeais des cauchemars que me noyaient. Je fus éblouie par la lumière après l'ombre, et mes paupières battirent l'air telles les ailes d'un papillon durant un instant, mon regard cherchant frénétiquement à voir où je me trouvais, se posant à un endroit avant de s'envoler aussitôt pour aller un peu plus loin. Je ne distinguai rien d'autre qu'une boule ronde et rose, coiffé de brun, qui lévitait au dessus de ma tête. Lorsque ma vue s'habitua enfin à la faible luminosité ambiante, je reconnu la face bouffie et joufflue d'un de mes geôliers. Brom si mes souvenirs ne me trahissaient guère.

- Hé ben petiote ? Qu'ech t'o ? On t'entendo ed dehors.

Je ne répondis rien, scrutant le décor qui nous entourait en tournant la tête en tout sens. J'étais allongée sur ma paillasse, là où je m'étais endormie la veille. Malgré tous mes espoirs, je ne m'étais pas réveillée dans mon lit à l'institut. Les autres couches étaient toutes vides. Il n'y avait dans la tente que l'homme tout rond et moi-même. L'idée de me retrouver seule avec lui me dérangeait et me mettait mal à l'aise. J'aurais préféré que la fille aux bâtons soit là. Mais j'eu beau tendre l'oreille, je n'entendais pas même sa voix de l'autre côté des parois de tissus. Je n'entendais rien, si ce n'était le bruit du vent. Pas un son de l'activité que l'on s'attend à trouver dans un camp empli d'hommes-bêtes. Rien. Et ce n'était pas normal.

L'homme tout rond sembla s'apercevoir de mon attention, portée vers l'extérieure à la recherche d'un quelconque indice.

- Cherche po petiote. Reste pus person dins le camp. À port quequ'gars comme nous, sourit-il.

Je me redressai difficilement, grimaçante, mon épaule m'élançant sourdement, les muscles raidis par le froid et l'humidité de l'air. Je frissonnai, doucement lorsque la couverture qui me couvrait laissa s'échapper le peu de chaleur qu'elle retenait jusque là. La pauvre chemise de lin qui me couvrait le dos n'opposait aucune résistant à la plus petite des brises, et même la moins glaciale parviendrait à me geler jusqu'à l'os.

- Tiens. Mist m'a demando det' donno cha, fit Brom en me tendant une seconde couverture, plus épaisse et moins rêche que celle qui me couvrait. T'auros moins frod por dormir.

Je refermai mes doigts sur la laine épaisse et chaude, avant de baisser les yeux sur la couverture grossière et grise qui me couvrait encore les genoux. Elle était tout juste bonne à servir de cape, ou même de couverture de cheval, aussi fut-ce avec reconnaissance, que j'acceptai le présent. Je gratifiai l'homme tout rond d'un signe de tête, dont il sembla se contenter. Avec un sourire, il se releva lourdement dans un bruit de métal, les plaques de son armure s'entrechoquant à chaque mouvement.

- Lève-to. Oscar t'o préparo un bon p'tit déj' 'vint de portir 'vec les aut'. T'm'en diro des nouvelles.

Il sortit sans plus tarder, me laissant ahurie face à son accent. Je n'en avais jamais entendu de tel, et plus je l'entendais, plus j'avais la sensation de me trouver face à un mangeur de mots : il semblait mâcher et remâcher les mots qu'il prononçait, les avalant, les mâchonnant, pour recracher une sorte de bouillie vocale. D'où venait donc cette étrange façon de parler ?

Un nouveau frisson m'arracha à mes pensées. Je considérai les deux couvertures que j'avais désormais à ma disposition. Je laissai la plus belle sur la paillasse, avant de défaire tant bien que mal ma ceinture de X-man de ma main valide. Je déposai le tissu grossier sur mes épaules, l'enroulant autour de mon cou, et le maintins serrait à la taille à la façon d'un poncho à l'aide du ceinturon que je repassai et bouclai par-dessus.

Alors que mes doigts passaient sur le cuir, je sentis, dans une petite pochette, un objet long et dur. Un élan de soulagement me prit : mon petit canif, au manche en corne et au fourreau en peau de bison, ne m'avait pas quitté, et ceux qui me gardaient ne l'avaient pas découvert. Mon père disait souvent à mes frères qu'une lame cachée et dont l'adversaire ignorait l'existence était la meilleure des armes. La lame en était terriblement courte et fine, et il ne servirait pas à grande chose contre une épée ou un cuir épais, mais au moins avais-je quelque chose pour me défendre. Ou tout simplement me rassurer. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qui allait m'arriver désormais, ni quel sort l'on me réservait. Même si ce couteau ne m'offrait pas une grande force de défense, et encore moins d'attaque, peut être me permettrait-il de m'échapper ?

Je repoussai cette idée avec un soupir, laissai ma tête retomber, l'appuyant contre ma main tandis que mes doigts passaient et repassaient dans mes cheveux. La silhouette du Tigre bleu, Mordecai, se découpait en une ombre imposante sur la toile. Et je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais put faire une fois libérée. Je risquai au contraire d'aggraver ma situation, car j'aurais sans doute alors à ma poursuite des hommes-chat furieux et leur général lion qui n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour me tuer. Et surtout je ne connaissais pas cet univers dans lequel j'étais tombée, où il existait des êtres mi-hommes mi-bêtes capable de se transformer en animaux et qui portaient des ailes dans le dos ou trainaient derrière eux une longue queue de félin où l'on parlait une langue étrange et inconnue où semblait couver la guerre. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Je ne comprenais ce dont l'on me parlait, mais je comprenais parfaitement qu'un conflit couvait lorsque les mots « camp », « troupe », « espion », « état major », étaient prononcés autour de moi, alors que je devais faire face à des rois et des généraux.

Par tous les esprits gardiens de l'univers, qu'avais-je fait pour être amenée en ce lieu ? Ne payais-je déjà pas assez pour une faute que je n'avais pas commise et dont je ne savais rien en traînant derrière moi cette malédiction ? Tout comme mes frères, mon père, mon grand-père avant moi, j'avais fait le serment de ne pas me mêler des conflits qui auraient lieu en dehors des limites de la réserve. Alors pourquoi étais-je là ?

Secouant la tête, j'essayai de me dire que dans mon malheur, j'avais eu un semblant de chance, que les choses auraient put être pires. Logan m'avait appris à voir les choses sous un angle positif, même si rien ne me semblait favorable, que si je m'acharnai à ne voir que le mal, je ne saurais pas avancer ou tirer profit des chances qui m'étaient offertes. Aussi me répétai-je que malgré les apparences j'aurais pus tomber plus mal. La preuve en était que, bien que prisonnière, j'étais encore en vie. J'avais certes était attaquée dès mon arrivée, j'avais, à mon plus grand effroi, blessé et tué, j'avais faillit mourir. Mais quelqu'un s'était interposé, m'avais sauvée, et Tibarn veillait sur moi désormais. Même si j'en ignorais les raisons, on s'assurait que rien ne m'arrivait et que je sois bien traitée.

Non, m'échapper n'était pas une bonne idée. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, c'était attendre. Et cela m'angoissait plus que tout, faisant s'agiter et pulser douloureusement en mon sein la gêne qui me pressait le cœur.

Dans un soupir tremblant, je tâchai d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément, appliquant les exercices de respiration de Logan, tant pour me calmer que pour me réchauffer de l'intérieur. Le nœud que j'avais dans la poitrine refusa de se desserrer, et j'étais toujours gelée. Je resserrai au mieux la couverture pour avoir le plus chaud possible, avant de tenter de me lever. Un léger vertige me pris tandis que je me redressais, mais s'éventa très vite, me laissant stable sur mes jambes. Je me sentais un peu flageolante et faible, néanmoins rester debout me parut moins difficile que la veille. Le sommeil et le repos m'avait permis de récupérer un peu de ma force.

Je remarquai seulement à cette constatation que j'avais dormie toute la nuit, fermant les yeux peu de temps après le coucher du soleil, les ouvrant une fois l'aurore. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Les cauchemars se précipitaient sur moi alors que la lune était encore haute dans le ciel étoilé. Mais ma fatigue et ma faiblesse m'avaient plongée dans un sommeil top profond pour qu'ils puissent m'y rejoindre rapidement, me laissant plusieurs heures sereines avant l'assaut. Quelle douce ironie.

J'examinai rapidement l'intérieur de la tente. Jusqu'à maintenant, ce que j'en connaissais vraiment se limitait principalement à ma couche. Cinq autres paillasses étaient disposées à même le sol. Des sacs et diverses affaires étaient posés à l'extrémité de chacune, dans un ordre et un rangement impeccable pour certain, dans un joyeux bazar pour d'autres. À l'autre bout de la tente, un baquet d'eau reposait sur un tabouret, quelques ustensiles de bain posés à côté. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Il aurait été dur de faire plus spartiate. Je m'avançai vers le baquet d'eau. Celle-ci semblait claire et propre. Je pris le linge qui était posé sur le bord, et l'humidifiai. L'eau était froide, pour ne pas dire gelée. Je respirai un bon coup, et le passai sur mon visage, retenant un cri. J'avais la sensation de frotter ma peau avec de la glace. C'était terriblement désagréable, néanmoins bien moins que l'impression de crasse qui me couvrait. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me laver correctement et intégralement, mais les bandages qui retenaient mon bras m'auraient terriblement gênée dans cette tâche, et le froid m'en dissuada bien vite.

Hésitante, je m'avançai d'un pas peu sûr vers l'entrée de la tente. Lorsque je soulevai le pan de toile qui la recouvrait, je fus enveloppée dans une brume épaisse, qui s'enroula tel un châle autour de les épaules. Je frissonnai. Je détestai le brouillard, l'humidité et le froid qu'il transportait. Je détestai ce temps, plus encore que celui auquel j'avais droit à l'institut, car là-bas je parvenais à trouver un peu de chaleur auprès de Logan, je pouvais me réchauffer, emmitouflée dans la couverture de Shimasani, collée au radiateur. Là, il n'y avait rien de tout cela.

- Hé petiote ! Reste po lo com' cho! Ven't'réchauffer auprès du feu.

Je discernai dans la brume la silhouette rebondie de Brom. Avec précaution, je me dirigeai vers lui, accrochant mon regard à la lueur faible des flammes, contournant autant que possible le Tigre, qui, postait devant l'entrée, se mit à me suivre en silence. Je me retrouvais devant un foyer bien nourrit, sur lequel reposait une minuscule marmite. Le bonhomme tout rond s'y attelait. Il me fit signe de m'assoir, et j'obéis, docile. Je m'installai tout près du feu, les pieds à quelques centimètres du cercle de pierre qui délimitait le foyer, et étendis la mains au dessus des flammes, dans l'espoir de réchauffer mes doigts bleuis par la morsure du froid. Mordecai s'assit en tailleur à proximité, telle une ombre qui ne me lâcherait pas. Brom m'offrit un petit sourire, avant de se détourner et de plonger dans la marmite une louche. Lorsqu'il la releva, il versa un peu de lait fumant dans un bol.

- Tiens. Cho t'réchauffero, dit-il en me le tendant.

Je pris le récipient d'une main hésitante. Le contact du bois chauffer par son contenu me parut brûlant et m'invita à faire mienne cette chaleur. Je le portai à mes lèvres, sous le regard bienveillant mais insistant de l'homme tout rond. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le goût du lait et du miel recouvrit ma langue et envahit mes papilles avec délice. Brom déposa à ma droite une assiette, où deux tartines au miel attendaient patiemment que je daigne leur accorder mon attention. Je finis rapidement le bol et tendais la main pour en saisir une, lorsque quelque chose d'imposant et bruyant chuta lourdement à côté de moi, un large bras passant autour de mes épaules, et m'attira contre lui.

Je laissai une exclamation douloureuse m'échapper lorsque mon épaule blessée rencontra une surface dure et froide. Je ruai, cherchant à me défaire de la poigne qui me maintenait prisonnière, mais ne fit que me faire plus mal encore.

- Alors c'est toi la terreur ? Je te trouve plutôt mignonne pour une démone ! Un peu exotique, mais c'est ça qui fais ton charme. On m'a dit que tu t'appelais Sialey, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Gatorie.

- Gatorie, lâche-lo t'veux. T'vois po que t'l'étouffe l'pauvre petiote ?

La prise autour de mes épaules se desserra légèrement, mais se refusa de me lâcher. Me tordant le cou, je parvins à apercevoir une chevelure blonde comme les blés, courte et coiffée en brosse une mâchoire carrée, mais surtout une imposante armure azur bordé de doré.

- C'est bon Brom, elle est entre de bonnes mains, lâcha-t-il en m'adressant un sourire qu'il devait vouloir charmeur, mais qui m'écœura et m'effraya plus qu'autre chose.

Il me rappelait ces hommes blancs qui se croyaient irrésistibles pour les filles des réserves, et qu'ils draguaient de façon éhontée et scandaleuse, persuadés de leurs charmes. Je continuai de remuer pour m'extraire à la prise de cet homme. Glissant le pied entre lui et moi, je parvins à le repousser à la force des jambes et à me dégager, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Je me relevai et m'éloignai autant que possible de lui, hors de sa portée. L'homme à l'amure azure me considéra avec étonnement, tandis que je le surveillais avec méfiance, prête à reculer encore s'il faisait mine de me retoucher.

- Laisse-lo manger tranquille. T'inquiète pô petiote. L'est un peu lourdaud, mais pô méchant.

- Brom, arrête de jouer les papas poules, soupira le séducteur avec ennui.

- J'o un'gamine d'son âge, et j'aimero po voir un coureur de jupon com'ti lui tourner autour. Pô question qu'j'laisse celle-lo se dépatouiller avec ti.

Je jetai un bref regard vers l'homme tout rond. À l'évocation de sa fille, ses yeux s'étaient emplis de tendresse. Les plaques de métal qui lui couvraient le corps s'effacèrent à mes yeux, et je ne vis plus que l'homme rondouillard, bon vivant et bon père de famille. Un instant, j'eu la tentation de lui demander pourquoi il était ci, armé et prêt à batailler, plutôt que d'être resté chez lui, auprès de sa femme et ses enfants. Mais je retins ma curiosité maladive et intempestive.

- Et si t'allô nettoyer cho ? demanda Brom en montrant un tas de vaisselle salle qui reposait dans un grand bac. Les aut' sont sur'l'front, et mi je garde un' mirette sur Sialey. Tout le monde do faire s'part, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire bonhomme.

L'homme aux cheveux de blé bougonna doucement avant de se relever, m'adressant un dernier sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil, et emporta sa besogne avec lui, disparaissant dans la brume. Je me rassis à l'invitation de l'homme tout rond, et grignotai distraitement mes tartines, cogitant sur ce que je venais d'entendre. « Les autres sont sur le front ». Cela voulait dire… qu'en cet instant même, une bataille avait lieu. Ce qui expliquerait que le camp était si silencieux. La brume dissimulait à mes yeux les environs, mais j'étais persuadée de ne voir rien d'autre que des tentes, les allées étant désertes.

Un bourdonnement indescriptible s'éleva alors dans le lointain. Il était difficile de percevoir quelque chose de précis dans ce brouhaha étouffé par le brouillard et la distance.

- Ça a commencé, gronda tout bas Mordecai.

- On diro ben qu'les gars ont réussit.

Brom sembla satisfait, mais une légère inquiétude teinta sa face joyeuse.

- Avant d'partir, Ike a dit qu'tu pouvo faire un tour, fit-il brusquement en se tournant vers moi. Même si Mist voulo que tu t'repose, j'pense que ça pourro t'faire du ben.

J'acquiesçai sans un mot. Il n'y avait pas d'hommes bêtes, hormis le Tigre assis tout près. Pas même la femme faucon qui m'avait escorté la veille. Il n'y aurait pas trop de risque à s'aventurer aux alentours. Mais ce n'était pas sûr non plus. Mieux vaudrait pour moi retourner dans la tente. Mais l'idée de me retrouver à nouveau enfermée entre quatre murs de toile ne me rappelait que trop que j'étais captive.

J'enfournai la dernière bouchée de pain, léchai rapidement mes doigts poisseux de miel, et me relevai précautionneusement. Manger m'avait fait du bien, je me sentais un peu moins faible. Mais l'immobilité avait permit au froid de s'insinuer dans mes muscles raides. Aussitôt sur mes pieds, je me retrouvai encadrée par Brom et Mordecai. Je me mordis la lèvre. Leur présence et le poids de leur regard sur moi m'écrasaient. Mais j'étais la prisonnière, et eux les geôliers. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

Avec un soupir, mes dents relâchèrent ma lèvre, et je m'enfonçai, frissonnante, dans la brume, qui commençait enfin à se disperser. J'ignorais tant bien que mal les rugissements et les cris qui nous parvenaient malgré les vents contraires, qui repoussaient les voix loin du camp. Je ne voulais pas imaginer la tuerie, les morts, le sang. Les cauchemars me hantaient déjà bien assez pour ne pas me poursuivre lorsque j'étais éveillée. Et surtout, ce n'était pas ma guerre, pas mon combat. La seule chose qui me forcerait à m'y intéresser était que ma vie soit directement menacée par ce conflit. Pour le moment, ce n'en était pas le cas, et je m'en réjouissais. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de survivre, et de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi. Je ne savais pas comment, ni quand, mais je refusais de rester dans ce monde, et moins encore à la merci d'étrangers. Je voulais retrouver Logan.

Mes pas me menaient vers l'extérieur du camp. La tente que l'on m'avait attribuée se trouvait à la lisière du campement, et plutôt que de m'enfoncer entre les tipis, je préférai m'approcher des vastes étendues herbeuses. Mais stoppai avant de franchir la limite, lorsqu'un bruit, familier, rassurant, résonna sur ma droite. Le doux hennissement d'un cheval. Sans réfléchir, je bifurquai, n'ayant plus que vaguement conscience des deux sentinelles qui le suivirent. Au détour d'une tente, je découvris deux chevaux, enfermé dans un enclos de fortune fait de cordes et de piquets. L'un avait la robe blanche, la crinière et la queue d'un bleu sombre presque noir, l'autre le poil brun et le crin d'un blond virant sur le roux. Il s'agissait de belles bêtes. Plus grandes et élancées, avec un dos et une encolure plus longs que les mustangs d'oncle Kiichi, mais elles avaient les jarrets épais, les pattes sûres.

Les chevaux paissaient tranquillement, mais à mon approche, ils élevèrent la tête, les naseaux au vent. Leurs oreilles s'aplatirent en arrière et ils piaffèrent nerveusement grattant le sol du bout des sabots. Je m'arrêtai à un mètre de l'enclos. J'avais envie de m'approcher encore un peu, de les toucher, d'avoir un contact familier avec ces animaux. C'était l'odeur de sang qu'ils avaient senti, et cela devait les rendre nerveux. Pourtant, leurs yeux inquiets ne se posaient que peu sur moi, ne cessant de revenir longuement sur le Tigre qui se tenait juste dans mon dos. Bien sûr : l'instinct de ses nobles bêtes les mettait en garde contre la nature de prédateur du félin. Je lui accordai un bref regard, hésitante. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise non plus, pas plus que les deux étalons. Il se passa une main gênée sur la nuque.

Je m'avançai de nouveau, mais cette fois, les deux hommes restèrent en arrière. Je respirai un peu mieux, mettant un peu plus de distance entre nous en contournant la barrière, de telle sorte de me retrouver au plus près des chevaux. Je claquai la langue. Ils tournèrent leur attention vers moi, leurs oreilles se redressant. Celui au crin sombre fit voleter sa crinière en un mouvement de tête. Je recommençai, avant de chuchoter, laissant un doux chuchotis franchir mes lèvres. Oncle Kiichi était un chuchoteur il murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux, des chiens et de tout autre animal, leur parlaient, et eux en retour lui répondaient. C'était un don rare, très peu d'hommes avaient le pouvoir de communiquer avec les bêtes. On prétendait même qu'ils étaient capables de parler avec la nature toute entière, les arbres et la pierre, la rivière et le ciel.

Je n'avais pas hérité de ce don, ou alors que d'une infime partie. Je pouvais entendre le souffle de la nature et murmurer aux chevaux. Mais mes paroles ne leur étaient pas compréhensibles. Oncle Kiichi m'avait appris à observer les chevaux pour les comprendre, quand lui savait les écouter. Il m'avait appris à les apaiser par le chant et les murmures, quand lui pouvait leur parler.

Les deux spécimens que j'avais en cet instant sous les yeux réagirent à mon appel, mais semblaient hésiter à m'approcher. Pour les encourager, j'entonnai doucement le Chant du cheval. Celui à la crinière de nuit s'avança jusqu'à la clôture, hors de ma portée. Je levai lentement ma main valide devant lui, paume tournée vers sa grosse tête.

_- Comme tu es beau_, chuchotai-je dans la langue de mes ancêtres. _Dis-moi ma beauté, acceptes-tu d'être mon ami ?_

En réponse, le cheval posa délicatement son nez velouté contre ma paume. Le souffle chaud que projetaient ses naseaux me caressa la peau, me chatouillant par endroit. Je ris doucement, heureuse de le voir m'accepter ainsi. Un bref instant, j'oubliai où j'étais, le froid, la brume, mes deux geôliers, les Félins, le camp, la bataille qui faisait rage à quelque distance de là. Tout. Il n'y avait que le cheval et moi. Mes doigts glissèrent naturellement jusqu'à son encolure, caressant le poil soyeux, la flattant, tandis que mes lèvres continuaient de lui susurrer à quel point il était magnifique.

- Hé ben cho alors ! Titania me croiro po quand j'lui racontero cho !

Je revins brusquement à la réalité lorsque des exclamations retentirent dans le camp. Mordecai et Brom se retournèrent eux aussi, le regard sombre.

- On diro qu'les premiers esquintés sont arrivos. Rhys et Reyson vont n'avoir du traval.

Le Tigre acquiesça en silence. Je me détournai de cette agitation, dont je n'avais que faire et qui n'annonçait que le mal, pour me recentrer sur le cheval qui réclamait mon attention en me donnant de petit coup de museau dans le dos. Mais une voix s'éleva au dessus de toutes les autres en un chant grave, pénétrant. Il vibrait avec puissance dans l'air, résonnant en échos frémissants, semblant chasser la brume et le froid, emplissant l'espace de sa clarté. Je le sentis bourdonner dans le creux de mon ventre, pour remonter dans ma poitrine, caressant et berçant doucement la gêne qui y résidait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoupisse, avant de se déverser dans mon épaule blessée, calmant la douleur. Mon esprit s'apaisa. Mon corps me parut plus léger, presque flottant. Je fermai les yeux, savourant ce chant pleinement, le captant de tout mon être.

Lorsque le chant cessa, je les rouvris, et me trouvais devant l'entrée d'une tente, à l'intérieur de laquelle se tenait l'ange, agenouillé aux côtés d'un homme-chat endormi, dont le torse et les bras étaient enveloppés de bandes ensanglantée. Un homme à la robe blanche s'affairait au dessus d'un autre homme-tigre, agitant ce qui ressemblait à un sceptre. La sphère qui reposait à son extrémité luisait d'un éclat bleuté.

Je détournai le regard, restai interdite, ne sachant pas comment j'étais arrivée à cet endroit, tournant la tête pour scruter les environ à la recherche d'un indice. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir marché jusque là. Brom et Mordecai, en retrait, me considéraient avec étrangeté. Je reportai mon regard sur la tente, sursautai et reculai violemment en découvrant, se tenant debout juste devant moi, l'ange. Il m'offrit un léger sourire, rassurant, lumineux.

- Bonjour Sialey, dit-il avec douceur.

Perdue dans ses yeux sans âge, je mis un moment avant de comprendre qu'il venait de me saluer.

- Bonjour, répondis-je du bout des lèvres.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que Mist s'était assurée que tu te repose tout le jour.

Il se tourna vers Brom, et ses yeux s'emplirent de malice, souriant à un souvenir amusant, et je me questionnai sur ce qu'il avait put arriver plus tôt ce jour là.

- J'ai suivi la _nahaga_, déclarai-je, hésitante.

J'hésitai, non pas parce que je doutais qu'il s'agissait bien d'une _nahaga_ –après tout, elle avait guidé mes pas jusqu'ici, il ne pouvait en être autrement s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un chant de la Voie –mais parce j'ignorai si lui en parler était une bonne idée.

_- Nahaga_ ? répéta-t-il, interrogateur.

- La Voie… je veux dire le chant. Il y avait un chant.

Son regard se fit plus profond et sembla chercher en moi quelque chose, à comprendre un élément qui lui échappait.

- Sans doute veux-tu parler du Galdr, finit-il par dire. Le chant des Hérons, ajouta-t-il face à mon expression ignorante.

Il se tourna vers l'homme-bête auprès de qui il se tenait un peu plus tôt. Je fus choquée de voir l'homme en robe blanche, aidé d'une femme-chat, nettoyer le torse du blessé, dont les bandages avait été défaits. Malgré le sang qui le couvrait, il n'y avait sur sa peau nulle plaie béante, juste une cicatrice récente, encore rose.

- Les Galdrar ont le pouvoir de soigner le corps et l'âme, dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

-Vous êtes un _hataali_ ?

- Je ne sais malheureusement pas ce qu'est un _hataali_.

- Les _hataali_ chantent pour rendre la santé à ceux qui sont malades. Mais ils ne peuvent pas guérir les corps par leurs chants, juste l'âme.

Je savais que je ne devais pas parler des secrets des hommes-médecins. Mais je sentais pouvoir le faire avec lui. J'étais en confiance. Ce qui aurait dut m'alarmer plus que tout.

- Mais un corps ne peut être en bonne santé si l'âme qu'il abrite est malade.

Voilà pourquoi je pouvais en parler librement : il avait connaissance de l'importance de l'état d'ozho. Il ne connaissait sans doute pas ce mot, mais il avait conscience de l'équilibre du monde. Je fus étonnée, car jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais croisé personne, en dehors de la réserve, qui possédait ce savoir.

Un cri perçant déchira l'air. Une ombre s'étendit sur la fine brume, une vaste silhouette dissimulant le soleil voilé. Un nouveau cri retentit, et cette fois, je reconnu la réclamation d'un faucon. Bien plus puissante que ce qu'elle aurait dut être. Deux ailes immenses, chacune de la taille d'un homme, fouettèrent l'air, envoyant des bourrasques de vent, chassant les nappes de brume qui s'accrochaient encore à la terre humide. Un immense oiseau se posa à quelques mètres de nous, dans un espace dégagé entre les tentes. Je reculai, effrayée par sa taille. Il était bien plus grand qu'un cheval ! Les plumes de sa large tête étaient ébouriffées. Le soleil indécis faisait ressortir de son plumage des reflets émeraude. Autour de son cou, un lien de cuir retenait tels des talismans des plumes rouges. Un collier qui me rappelait quelque chose.

- Tibarn ! S'écria l'ange en se précipitant sur lui.

Je contemplai incrédule le faucon, qui accueillit l'ange en penchant sa lourde tête. Tibarn ? Mais comment… ?  
Puis je resongeai aux hommes-chats, au lion, qui de forme humaine étaient passés à celle animale. Si les félins en étaient capables, pourquoi pas les oiseaux ?

Mordecai les rejoignit, et de ses grandes mains, saisit un corps qui reposait sur le dos du faucon. Je reconnu vaguement le bonnet orange, la fine queue bleu ciel. Il s'agissait de l'homme-chat qui m'avait demandé qui j'étais, lors de mon arrivée. Il était présent aussi dans la tente de l'état major. Il semblait en piteux état, le sang coulant abondamment de son flanc, son pantalon lacéré révélant une profonde plaie au niveau de la cuisse, au fond de laquelle l'os était visible.

Dégoûtée par la vue, je détournai le regard, évitant de tomber sur la vue du roi faucon. Je le trouvais déjà intimidant sous sa forme humaine. Là, il paraissait si féroce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en trembler.

- Vens petiote. Les aut' vont po tarder o rintrer. Vaudro mieux r'tourner aux tintes.

L'homme tout rond posa une grande main calleuse sur mon épaule, m'entrainant doucement vers la tente. Je me laissai faire et le suivit docilement, même si je m'éloignai quelque peu de lui. L'idée de me retrouver face à une armée d'hommes-bêtes rentrant de bataille, couverts de sang et enivrés de violence, ne me rappelait que trop mon arrivée et le combat qui avait suivi. Je ne voulais pas avoir à me battre à nouveau, car je savais que si je le faisais, je mourrais. Il était hors de question que j'use de ma malédiction ne fusse que pour me préserver des coups de griffes. J'en avais fait la promesse à Tibarn, et je ne prendrais pas le risque de voir le sang me monter à la tête. Plus jamais je n'userais de ce pouvoir honni.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil derrière nous lorsque le chant s'éleva de nouveau. L'ange était agenouillé auprès de l'homme-chat, le tigre se tenant à ses côtés. Le roi faucon avait repris forme humaine, son attention tourné vers notre retraite.

Nous arrivions à la lisière du camp, là où se tenaient les tentes des humains. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il me semblait comprendre. Je n'avais vu, rassemblés autour du feu la veille ou dans la tente, que des hommes et des femmes qui ne portaient ni queue ni ailes. À l'exception de Tibarn et de la femme-oiseau dont je ne me souvenais pas le nom. J'en concluais que les seuls humains s'étaient regroupés en cet endroit du campement, à l'écart des autres. Et je devais avouer que cela n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Un son étrange se fit entendre, s'amplifiant rapidement. On eu dit le son que faisait du tissu claquant au vent, mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Je me stoppai, glacée d'effroi : une masse sombre venait de se poser à quelque distance devant nous. La chose avait la peau noire comme le charbon, couverte d'écailles, et de larges ailes de chauves-souris se tendaient dan son dos. Ses pattes étaient pourvues de longues griffes acérées, tandis que sa gueule effilée laissait voir des crocs de la taille d'un poignard. Son énorme queue fouettait l'air avec violence. Les petits yeux jaunes de la créature se fixèrent sur nous, et je me senti paniquer.

Dans un cri je reculai brusquement, cherchant à fuir ce monstre. Mais je butai dans l'homme tout rond, qui m'attrapa avant que je ne tombe et me maintint de sa forte poigne.

- Lâchez-moi ! hurlai-je.

- Douch'min petiote ! Ch'est qu'Haar et cha wyverne ! I't'front po de mal.

Ne pouvant me libérer, je tournai un regard désespéré et horrifiée vers la créature, et ne put qu'hoqueter de surprise. Un homme descendait du dos de la chose, comme s'il venait de la chevaucher. Il flatta le long cou écailleux, avant de se tourner vers nous. Il sourit à Brom, et haussa un sourcil lorsque je me dégageai de la prise de l'homme tout rond. Il était grand. Terriblement grand. Et carré dans son armure noire. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur de la terre fraiche après la pluie, rassemblés en mèches épaisses et revêches plaquées vers l'arrière. Un bandeau de cuir lui couvrait l'œil droit. La paupière gauche semblait si lourde qu'elle recouvrait en partie la pupille, donnant à l'homme un air fatigué. Tout son visage exprimait la lassitude, un appel criant au sommeil.

- Haar, vo donc met' to wyverne hors d'nos mirettes, t'veux ben ? Elle fo peur al petiote.

- Pas de soucis, dit-il d'une voix profonde. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller me reposer un peu.

L'espèce d'énorme lézard monstrueux se leva sur ses quatre pattes, et suivit son cavalier qui la menait par la bride. Même lorsqu'ils disparurent derrière les tentes, je ne me sentis pas rassurée. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

- T'o jamais vu d'wyverne ? demanda Brom en se dirigeant vers le foyer où il ne restait que des braises.

Je secouai négativement la tête. Par tous les gardiens de l'univers, où avais-je donc atterrit ? Des hommes-bêtes, des guerres, et maintenant, des lézards géants ? Mais qu'était ce monde ? Je frissonnai, tant de froid que d'hébétement.

L'homme tout rond s'occupa de rallumer le feu, et je m'approchai, pressée de pouvoir ressentir à nouveau un peu de chaleur. Les ongles de ma main droite étaient bleuis par le froid, et je ne doutais pas qu'il en allait de même pour mes lèvres. Je devais avoir un air vraiment misérable, dans mon pantalon de X-man lacéré par endroit, la chemise trop ample pour moi dont une manche pendait misérablement, la couverture miteuse sur les épaules et ma ceinture à la boucle marquée d'un grand X, mon épaisse natte laissant s'échapper de nombreuses petites mèches, certaines me tombant devant les yeux. Je soupirai, passant la main sur mon front pour les dégager derrière l'oreille. Que ne donnerai-je pour des vêtements corrects et chauds, un peigne et de l'eau à une température suffisamment élevée pour que je puisse me laver sans trembler.

Brom releva la tête et regarda quelque part derrière moi. Un sourire rassuré et bonhomme éclaira son visage tandis qu'il se remettait gauchement debout.

- Cho fait plaisir d'vous r'voir, déclara-t-il. Commint qu'cha ch'est passé ?

Je tournai légèrement la tête, et me relevai, crispée. Plusieurs personnes, toutes armées et couvertes de sang et de saleté s'avançaient dans notre direction. Je remarquai avec un peu de soulagement qu'aucun n'avait d'aile ou de queue dans le dos, mais leur nombre me mettait mal à l'aise. Il y avait près d'une dizaine de personnes, parmi lesquelles je reconnu la fille aux cheveux lilas, celle aux bâtons, Mist, et celle à la chevelure crépusculaire.

- Comme sur des roulettes ! répondit cette dernière en un salut militaire, visiblement de bonne humeur et débordante d'énergie. Tu aurais vu la tête des sénateurs ! Tiens, salut Sialey ! Comment ça va ?

Je la considérai, déstabilisée par sa familiarité. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je revis brusquement en elle le Bleuet. Kurt était aussi expansif, expressif, et tous deux avaient le cheveu bleu comme un ciel nocturne. La fille aux cheveux lilas nous passa à côté, à la façon d'une somnambule. Elle semblait prête à défaillir, et marcha d'un pas trainant et vacillant jusqu'à une tente carré, plus petites que les autres, où elle disparut. Les autres m'observaient avec curiosité, et je me sentis terriblement vulnérable ainsi exposé à leur attention.

Un homme, à la longue queue de cheval rouge grenat, un arc accroché aux épaules, émit un sifflement de dégoût.

- Alors c'est ça, la démone au sang noir qui a massacré ses idiots de sous-humains ? cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Je me mordis la lèvre, atteinte par l'insulte et n'osant répliquer. Au moins, me dis-je, je savais clairement ce que les humains pensaient de moi désormais : la même chose que les hommes-bêtes. Mais je ne devais pas m'attendre à mieux. Les humains n'acceptaient pas les mutants dans mon monde, pourquoi le feraient-ils ici ?

- Shinon ! le réprimanda une femme aux boucles blondes et au corps voluptueux, vêtue dans un ensemble bleu.

Elle me regarda de plus près d'un œil critique, me tournant autour comme le ferait un acheteur de chevaux qui juge de la beauté des bêtes. Je pivotai de telle sorte de ne jamais l'avoir dans le dos. Avec un sourire espiègle et gourmand, elle s'approcha brusquement.

- Tu sais que tu es très appétissante ? Et si vulnérable que j'ai envie de te serrer fort contre moi !

Je me reculai sur le champ et fis un pas de côté pour l'éviter tandis qu'elle se jetait sur moi, bras tendus, telle une furie. Les hommes rirent, tandis que les femmes arboraient d'étranges expressions, bien que l'une d'elle, un casque dissimulant en partie son visage, semblait soulagée et compatissante.

- Heather, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit intéressée par toi. Elle préfère les hommes au gros bras, c'est sûr, déclara un homme aux cheveux verts, imposant, qui portait une énorme hache sur l'épaule.

- Mais arrêtez, il y a des enfants je vous signal ! s'exclama la fille aux cheveux de nuit.

- Comment va Ranulf ? demanda à Brom un homme aux yeux mi-clos et couvert d'une lourde armure. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été blessé par Zelgius.

- Dernière fos qu'on l'o vu, Reyson s'occupo d'li. me fais po d'soucis por li.

- Où est Gatorie ? fis celui à la hache.

- Porti faire el vaisselle

- Il se prend pour une femme maintenant ? persiffla l'archer.

- Où qui sont les aut' ? l'ignora l'homme tout rond.

- Ike, Soren et Titania sont encore dans la tente de commandement, pour un débriefing avec Tibarn et Skrimir, dis la fille du crépuscule en levant les yeux au ciel. Mist est partie donner un coup de main à Rhys et Reyson. D'ailleurs, Mist t'avais pas dit de pas réveiller Sialey avant de partir ? le taquina-t-elle.

Sans que personne n'aie le temps de répondre ou réagir, elle me saisit par le bras, me tirant jusqu'à la tente.

- Allez, au dodo ! Crois-moi, tu veux pas voir Mist en colère, et si elle te voit debout alors que t'es censée te reposer, elle le sera. Moi c'est Mia !

Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvais de nouveau étendue sur ma paillasse, bien bordée dans la couverture. La fille, Mia, était déjà ressortie, après avoir débité un flot de recommandations en un temps record. Je gardai un instant les yeux grands ouverts sur la toile blanche qui s'étendait au dessus, les oreilles aux aguets. J'entendais de joyeuses discussions et quelques disputes vite résolues au dehors. Laissant mes paupières retomber, je soupirai. Mais où avais-je atterrit ?

* * *

- Yo Mordecai ! Je viens cherche la Beorc. Tibarn demande à la voir.

Je rouvris les yeux. Quoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il me voir ? Alors que je somnolai depuis quelques temps déjà, parvenant à rassembler un peu de chaleur autour de moi, je commençai à espérer que l'on me laisserait en paix et m'oublierait, au moins pour la journée. Le pan de toile de l'entrée se souleva, avant de retomber tout de suite.

- Janaff ! Qu'est ce que tu crois faire, sale pervers ? C'est la tente des femmes !

- Je voulais juste réveiller la Beorc.

- Tu pouvais le demander !

Une silhouette pénétra sans prévenir, et je n'eus pas le temps de jouer les endormies.

- T'es réveillée ?

Je me redressai sur ma couche, grognant lorsque mon épaule me tira désagréablement. Avec la même délicatesse que lorsqu'elle m'avait forcée à me recoucher, Mia me releva rapidement et me poussa vers l'extérieur. Je tombai nez à nez avec un garçon de mon âge enfin qui ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus vieux. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés à l'arrière du crâne en un chignon emprisonné dans un morceau de tissus. Il avait le visage fin et agréable, une petite cicatrice sur la joue. Mais la façon dont il regardait ce qui l'entourait me dérangea tout de suite. Son dos était courbé et sa tête penchée en avant, à la façon d'un vautour. Je remarquai alors les ailes qui partaient de ses épaules.

- Suis-moi, dit-il avec un sourire enfantin.

Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. J'hésitai, avant qu'une grosse main ne me pousse délicatement vers l'avant. Le Tigre, de nouveau posté devant l'entrée, me fit doucement signe d'avancer. J'obéis à contrecœur.

- Pas besoin Mordecai, déclara le garçon-faucon en voyant le Félin nous suivre. C'est juste à côté.

En effet, il me désigna le tipi voisin à la tente des femmes. Le temps que je le rejoigne, il avait déjà soulevé l'entrée et annonçait :

- Elle est là.

Sans perdre de temps, il me fit entrer, et je me retrouvai face au roi-faucon. Je constatai qu'il était rasé de frais, ses joues ayant abandonné leur pelage grisonnant. Il ressemblait un peu moins à un bandit de grand chemin, sans pour autant correspondre à l'image que je me faisais d'un roi. Cette idée me parue saugrenue. Mon peuple ne connaissait pas de rois. Nous avions des chefs, mais qui ne gagnaient leur statut que par leur valeur, une fois qu'ils avaient prouvé en être digne et capable de défendre la tribu. Ils ne l'héritaient pas de leur père, qui tenait eux même le pouvoir de leur père, de leur grand-père qui avaient régnaient avant eux. Je restai figée, ne sachant quoi faire ni comment agir.

Tibarn m'offrit un sourire, avant de se tourner vers le garçon, qui a son tour avait pénétré à l'intérieur.

- C'est bon Janaff, tu peux y aller.

- Mais…

- Reste devant l'entrée si ça te chante, mais sors ! ordonna-t-il avec sévérité.

Le dénommé Janaff grommela pour la forme avant de sortir. Le faucon soupira bruyamment, mais il aurait été difficile de dire s'il était réellement lassé ou amusé. Il braqua alors ses iris mordoré sur moi, et j'eu de nouveau cette sensation désagréable d'être une proie prise dans le regard du chasseur. Un frisson m'agita toute entière, courant le long de mon échine et me dressant les poils sur la nuque, se répandant dans tout mon corps et me faisant claquer des dents. Il fronça les sourcils et me détailla des pieds à la tête avec gravité.

- Tu as l'air gelée, constata-t-il.

Je détournai les yeux, tête baissée, lèvres pincées. Je le vis, du coin de l'œil, retirer sa gabardine verte.

- Je demanderai à Titania de te trouver quelque chose de plus chaud à te mettre sur le dos. En attendant, enfile ça.

Et il déposa sur mes épaules son manteau. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif, malgré le bien fou que me procura immédiatement la chaleur que le vêtement avait conservé de son propriétaire. Celui-ci me considéra avec un air fermé.

- Tu as peur de moi, n'est ce pas ?

Je ne répondis rien, le considérant par en dessous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes.

Je baissai brusquement la tête, la rentrant dans les épaules, et me mordis la lèvre avec violence. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je réponde ? Je n'aurais pas du dire quoi mais qui ! Je m'attendais à voir l'homme oiseau s'énerver ou tout du moins s'offusquer. Mais un silence s'installa au-dessus de la table. J'osai lui lancer un regard, sur mes gardes et inquiète. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir relevé ma maladresse. Au lieu de cela, son visage n'affichait que surprise et incrédulité. Se ressaisissant, il pointa une table au centre du tipi, dressée pour deux. Il s'assit sur l'un des tabourets installé devant, et sur un signe de sa part, je l'imitai de l'autre côté devant une assiette emplie de pommes de terre et de viande, au préalablement coupée.

- Dis-moi, finit-il par dire après m'avoir longuement scrutée, tu sais ce qu'est un Laguz ?

Je secouai négativement la tête.

- Et un Beorc ? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

Même réponse.

- Tellius, ça te dis quelque chose ?

Là, il commençait à sérieusement titiller ma maudite curiosité. Je voulais savoir la signification de tous ces mots qui n'avaient aucun sens à mes oreilles. Et plus particulièrement le mot Beorc. On ne cessait de me désigner ainsi, et dans leur bouche, il sonnait telle une insulte. Je voulais savoir. Il dut lire mon ignorance sur mon visage, car il soupira en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Tellius est le continent sur lequel nous nous trouvons, expliqua-t-il. Le seul qu'il reste de ce monde d'ailleurs. Un déluge a engloutit le reste des terres il y a de cela sept cents ans. Sur ce continent vivent les Laguz et les Beorcs. Les Laguz sont mi-hommes mi-animaux. Il existe plusieurs races. Les Félins, qui regroupent les Chats, les Tigres et les Lions les Dragons et les Oiseaux, avec les Hérons, les Faucons et les Corbeaux.

Sa bouche se remplit de fiel tandis qu'il prononcé le nom « corbeau ». Je me demandai pourquoi tant de rancœur envers eux, avant de me souvenir que dans la nature, les corbeaux étaient les ennemis des rapaces, et donc des faucons. Ils se liguaient à plusieurs contre un, afin de lui voler sa proie ou tout simplement le chasser comme du gibier.

- Et il y a les Beorcs. Ce sont des humains à part entière. Aucun n'a le pouvoir de se transformer en animal, mais certains maîtrisent la magie.

J'écoutai attentivement, mais alors qu'il expliquait ce qu'étaient les Laguz et les Beorc, une autre appellation me revint en mémoire.

- Et… qu'est ce qu'un Marqué ?

Tibarn s'immobilisa un instant, un sourcil haussé. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, et j'en vins à regretter d'avoir posé la question.

- Un Marqué est l'enfant d'un Beorc et d'un Laguz. Il n'a pas le pouvoir de se transformer ni n'a de queue ou d'aile, juste une marque. Mais ce n'est pas non plus un humain normal, termina-t-il avec une note de dégoût.

Je préférai ne pas savoir pourquoi ce mépris, mais une autre interrogation me brûlait la langue. Je ne voulais pourtant pas l'exprimer. J'avais juré de ne pas me mêler des conflits extérieurs à la réserve de ma tribu. Je ne devais donc pas m'intéresser à la guerre qui faisait rage dans ce monde. La tentation fut malheureusement plus forte que moi.

- Pourquoi vous battez-vous ? Et contre qui ?

Il me fallait le demander, tentai-je de me justifier à moi-même, au moins pour savoir dans quel camps étais-je tombée : celui des envahisseurs ? Ou de ceux qui cherchaient à se défendre ? J'étais tentée de dire les envahisseurs, car il était évident qu'une armée humaine n'avait aucune chance contre une armada de bêtes capables de réfléchir et d'élaborer des stratégies. Et je pouvais dire à quel point elles étaient dangereuses. Nul humain n'aurait pris le risque de s'attaquer à elles. Néanmoins, par la faute de Tibarn et des humains de ce camp, un doute subsistait.

- Nous nous battons contre le royaume Beorc de Begnion. Il a envahit la forêt de Serenes, le territoire des Laguz Hérons, et les a tous massacrés.

Une ombre passa au fond de ses prunelles et son visage se durcit en un masque douloureux et plein de colère.

- Reyson et sa famille sont les seules survivants de leur peuple. C'est pour les venger et récupérer ce qui leur revient de droit que nous nous battons.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur nous, aucun de nous n'ayant rien à ajouter. L'image de l'ange me revint en tête, et je compris pourquoi tant de tristesse dans des yeux si bienveillants. Je le comprenais. Bien sûr, je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait de voir disparaître tous ceux que l'on connaissait, le décor auquel on était habitué s'effaçant tandis que l'on est chassé de chez soi. Mais mon peuple avait connu le même traitement de la part des hommes blancs. La même haine, le même besoin de prendre à mes ancêtres tout ce qu'ils possédaient, de les anéantir. Et aujourd'hui encore, les miens étaient marqués de ce lourd passé de souffrance et de larmes. Je le comprenais.

Soudainement, j'éprouvai un peu moins d'animosité à l'égard de ces gens.

- Et maintenant, si tu me parlais un peu de toi ?

L'homme-oiseau affichait de nouveau ce petit sourire en coin. Je grommelai intérieurement. Maintenant qu'il avait répondu à mes questions, je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de lui rendre la pareille. D'un signe, je lui fis comprendre avec aigreur et raideur que j'étais prête à coopérer. Je craignais le genre de question qu'il allait me poser.

- Que s'est-il passé lorsque tu as débarqué ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, commençai-je, incertaine mais heureuse qu'il l'ait demandé, ayant l'espoir qu'il puisse me renvoyer chez moi de la même façon. Un nuage de fumée m'a enveloppée, puis je me suis retrouvée ici.

Il acquiesça, mais ne parut pas réagir au détail de la fumée. Peu de chance que lui soit en mesure de m'aider à rentrer chez moi, songeai-je avec dépit. Il reprit ses couverts et trancha un morceau de viande, qu'il porta avec appétit à sa bouche, sans jamais me lâcher du regard. Il me fit signe d'en faire autant, et je piquai distraitement une pomme de terre, surprise que l'interrogatoire n'aille pas plus loin.

- Qui est Logan ?

La fourchette resta en suspension à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Comment savait-il pour Logan? D'où tenait-il son nom ?

- Tu as parlé d'un certain Logan à ton réveil, rappela-t-il face à mon expression figée et suspicieuse. Qui est-ce ?

- Mon mentor, lâchai-je après un moment de réflexion.

- Que faisiez-vous lorsque c'est arrivé ?

- Il m'entrainait.

- À te battre ?

- Non, à me défendre, répondis-je avec un peu plus de véhémence que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je rentrai la tête dans les épaules, renfrognée, et dardai sur lui un regard de plus en plus méfiant. Il n'y prêta pas attention et avala quelques bouchées de plus je ne touchais plus à mon assiette, la faim me quittant au fur et à mesure qu'avançait cet entretien.

- D'où viens-tu ? finit-il par demander.

- Je vous ai déjà dit…

- Je ne veux pas savoir où est-ce que ça se situe. Juste comment c'est chez toi.

- Je suis née dans le désert, répondis-je en omettant de parler de l'institut.

- Le désert de Grann ?

- D'Arizona.

- Je présume qu'il y fait plus chaud qu'ici, fit-il songeur. De quel peuple viens-tu ?

Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés, peu habituée à cette question. La plupart des hommes blancs ne se préoccupaient pas de savoir de quelle tribu je venais. Savoir que j'étais une indienne leur suffisait comme explication à ma peau rouge, mon visage rond, mes yeux un peu bridés et mes pommettes saillantes.

- Tu ne ressemble à aucun Beorc que j'ai croisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu parles, en plus de la langue humaine, une langue que personne ici ne comprend, et tu sembles avoir des coutumes et des croyances différentes des nôtres.

- Je suis du Dineh. Je suis une Navajo.

- Qui a fait ces talismans ? questionna-t-il en désignant mon poignet droit et les bracelets qui l'enserraient.

- Moi.

Il hocha la tête avec appréciation, son sourire s'élargissant, avant de se reconcentrer sur son assiette. Mais voyant que je ne touchais pas à la nourriture, il haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Tu ne mange pas ?

En réalité, j'avais l'estomac et la gorge de plus en plus noués au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Avaler m'était difficile, et je sentais que mon ventre ne pourrait rien accepter. Ma bouche s'asséchant tout à coup, je bus une gorgée d'eau, m'apercevant que ma main tremblait tandis que je tenais ma coupe. J'inspirai profondément, rassemblant le peu de courage à ma disposition, et le fixant droit dans les yeux, posai la question qui me taraudait depuis mon premier réveil en ce monde.

- Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?

* * *

**Voili voilou! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **

**Pour ce qui est de la réponse de Tibarn, bah... va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh no, I'm tardy... enfin bon, la connexion internet de l'hotel a bugué, et comme j'y étais vendredi et hier, la publication a été amenée à aujourd'hui. Mais bon, ça vous vous en fichez; et vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à nous lire, ça fait plaisir!**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : L'avancée commence

- Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?

Je finis ma gorgée de vin et reposai la coupe sur la table sans me presser. J'avais anticipé la question, et bien que la réponse ne me fût pas apparue immédiatement, elle était désormais claire dans mon esprit. Assise devant moi, Sialey se tenait droite et crispée sur sa chaise, l'air franchement stressée. Mais qui ne le serais pas ?

- Eh bien… commençai-je. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, puisque tu refuses de me le dire. Je ne connais ni ton peuple, ni ta race, puisque tu n'es visiblement pas une Beorc ordinaire. Je ne sais même pas dans quel camp tu es. En fait, la seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que tu as attaqué le général de cette armée, et accessoirement ainsi le potentiel héritier du plus vaste royaume Laguz du continent.

Je levai la main pour la faire taire, voyant qu'elle allait répliquer.

- Je t'ai pris son mon aile –eh, belle blague, hein ?

Ça ne sembla pas la faire rire du tout. Au contraire, elle prit une mine encore plus effrayée. Tibarn, je t'y reprendrais à essayer de blaguer avec une fille totalement perdue… Je m'éclaircis la gorge et repris le fil du sujet.

- Donc, tout ça pour dire que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Néanmoins, il te reste deux solutions : partir d'ici, ou rester avec nous. Je sais pertinemment que tu préférerais ne pas être ici, et ça nous aurait évité bien des ennuis à tous les deux. Voici ma proposition : si tu choisi de partir, je te fournirais une escorte pour te mener dans la cité de ton choix –hors Begnion, Goldoa et Kilvas, bien entendu. Je n'entendrais ensuite sans doute plus parler de toi.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle ne semblait pas plus que ça emballée par cette idée. Il était facile de remarquer que j'avais affaire à une fille intelligente. Elle avait sûrement déjà analysé la situation, et en avait conclu qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de s'enfuir. Je fus heureux de voir que je ne m'étais pas trompé sur son compte.

- Si tu décides de rester, repris-je, je plaiderais en ta faveur auprès d'Ike pour qu'il te prenne temporairement dans son groupe. Bien sûr, dans un premier temps, tes trois gardes continueront de te surveiller, mais si tout se passe bien, ce ne sera pas nécessaire bien longtemps. S'il accepte, alors tu devras de toute manière te battre avec eux pour gagner ton pain –ce sont des mercenaires, après tout.

- Je ne veux pas me battre, dit-elle avec hargne.

- Bien. En ce cas, la question est réglée. Tu voyageras donc en compagnie des Laguz, et non des quelques Beorcs qui sont présents ici. Il va sans dire que tu devras également partager une tente avec une Laguz pour éviter tout débordement. Sans doute Lyre ou Lethe, finis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Elle reconnut immédiatement ces noms, je le vis au plissement de ses yeux. Sans doute devait-elle avoir revu l'une ou l'autre durant sa visite du camp. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas assez fou pour mettre à exécution cette menace : Lethe avait déjà mis énormément de temps à accepter Ike, je n'imaginais même pas combien il lui en faudrait pour se retenir en présence de Sialey. Quant à Lyre, elle était encore plus impulsive, et avait du monde à impressionner en les personnes de sa sœur et de Ranulf. Il était évident que ce serait Nalehitarn qui devrait l'accueillir. Evident pour moi, mais elle m'avait visiblement pris au sérieux. Me rétracter maintenant n'aurait servi qu'à me discréditer, mais il me restait une carte à jouer.

- Ce que tu dois comprendre, repris-je, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de traîner un poids avec nous. Quand bien même tu resterais avec les mercenaires et qu'ils acceptent que tu ne te battes pas, ils sont connus à Begnion et l'Empire sait maintenant qu'ils sont avec nous. En cas d'assaut ils seront les premiers visés, et tu seras dans le lot. Là, tu devras bien te défendre.

- Me défendre, oui, mais je ne prendrais pas l'initiative.

Sa déclaration souleva une soudaine interrogation en moi. Quand on demandait à n'importe quel enfant Laguz, homme ou femme, ce qu'il voulait faire quand il serait grand, il répondait systématiquement « guerrier ». Combattre les Beorcs était presque une institution chez nous, et le goût du combat était gravé dans nos gènes. De même, un enfant Beorc ne rêvait que de tuer du Laguz, du moins jusqu'à ce que son éducation lui apprenne le contraire. Ça arrivait rarement, mais Ike et Elincia étaient bien la preuve que c'était possible. Quoi qu'il en fût, les Hommes avaient _besoin_ de se battre. Tout le monde connaissait des bouffées de violence, et même si on se refusait à se l'avouer, tant que l'on n'avait jamais connu de véritable bataille, de lutte pour sa survie, on espérait encore avoir à le faire. Ce n'était que lorsque c'était déjà arrivé que l'on priait pour que ça ne recommence plus, tout en sachant que le malheur reviendrait à un moment ou à un autre, comme attiré par notre passé. Or Sialey semblait bel et bien déterminée à ne pas se battre même au sein d'un bataillon Beorc. Ce qui ne laissait place qu'à une seule question.

- Combien de gens as-tu déjà tué ? demandai-je calmement.

Le brusque changement de sujet la déstabilisa assez pour que je puisse lire une certaine panique et confusion dans son regard. Avec les cauchemars dont elle était la proie, ça me suffisait largement. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas tout à fait _normale_ et avait été rejetée par des proches, comme un Faucon qui naitrait sans ailes. Le Tigre qui avait succombé à ses coups n'était pas sa première victime. Je me levai, contournant la chaise sur laquelle elle était installée et où elle avait repris son attitude coincée et crispée, pour aller soulever le pan de toile de l'entrée. Janaff attendait toujours devant, un peu trop près pour que je puisse croire qu'il ne nous écoutait pas. Avec Ulki qui surveillait Reyson, il devait bien faire avec ce qu'il avait.

- Va me chercher Brom et Mordecai, lui ordonnai-je. J'ai quelques questions à leur poser. Fais vite.

Il hocha rapidement la tête mais se mit à marcher sans hâte vers les tentes des concernés. Je soupirai et rentrai à l'intérieur. Sialey n'avait pas bougée, mais elle me suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que je me rassoie. Je me resservi un verre de vin et lui en proposai un, qu'elle déclina d'un signe de tête.

- Je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse, tu sais, lui dis-je. Inutile d'essayer de faire la dure avec moi. Mais tuer pour se défendre n'est pas un crime, c'est de la sauvegarde.

- …

- Je suppose qu'on a déjà dû te le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Mon pays vient d'être ravagé et ses habitants massacrés ça, c'est de la cruauté. Mais les Corbeaux morts qu'ils ont laissé dans leur sillage, c'était pour se défendre. Tu saisis la différence ?

- Si vous haïssez tant les Corbeaux, pourquoi avez-vous demandé à l'une d'elle de me surveiller ?

- Tu parles de Nalehitarn ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La confusion sur la race de Nalehitarn était courante, et je ne m'étonnai pas qu'en tant que Beorc Sialey n'ait pas perçu la différence. Nous-mêmes n'étions pas sûrs de ses origines, mais elle était au moins à moitié Fauconne, et avait choisi Phoenicis comme patrie ça suffisait. La tente s'ouvrit de nouveau, et les larges ombres de Brom et Mordecai assombrirent l'intérieur. Je me levai pour les accueillir, et le Beorc sembla soulagé quand il vit que Sialey n'avait rien. Il allait falloir que je demande un jour quelle réputation de tortionnaire sanguinaire j'avais à Criméa.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir de siège, m'excusai-je à leur égard. Mais ce ne sera pas long. Je n'ai qu'une seule question, en fait : que pensez-vous d'elle ? fis-je en désignant Sialey du menton.

Le regard azur de celle-ci passa de l'un à l'autre de ses gardiens, un peu craintive envers Mordecai, plus rassurée avec Brom.

- Elle est étrange, dit le Tigre, et elle sent le sang. Mais Mordecai ne pense pas qu'elle soit un danger.

- C't'in brave petiote, y'a po ed doute, renchérit Brom. J'sero po fier nin plus a s'plache, finit-il avec un clin d'œil à son égard.

La chose était donc réglée. Demander l'avis de Nalehitarn aurait été une bonne idée, mais la réveiller pour ça en était une mauvaise, étant donné depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas dormi. De plus, elle allait sans doute être contre laisser Sialey en « liberté ». Mais puisque ce n'allait pas être à moi de gérer la chose… Je saisi une petite tomate sur la table et la mâchonnai pensivement. Je n'avais aucun droit pour déterminer seul l'issue de l'affaire, bien qu'Ike allait sans doute se fier à mon avis. Il était tout de même indispensable que je prenne quelques précautions pour éviter que notre invitée ne perde à nouveau la raison et décide sur un coup de tête de massacrer tout le monde alentour.

- Bien, dis-je enfin en avalant le fruit, je crois que nous en avons terminé. Soyez assez gentils pour continuer à surveiller Sialey un petit moment, que je règle les menus détails. Rien de personnel, assurai-je à la concernée en souriant.

Elle ne parut pas plus rassurée pour autant. A priori, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de sortir d'ici. En même temps, j'empestais le sang et la sueur. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre un peu plus tard après la bataille pour la convoquer.

- Janaff ! appelai-je. Tu sais où est Ike ?

- Dans sa tente, j'imagine. En train de se faire soigner par sa sœur. Il me semble qu'il a hérité d'une belle estafilade à la jambe. Vu la largeur de la plaie, c'est du travail de mage, pas d'une arme normale.

Blessure dont il ne garderait nulle trace, sans aucun doute. Les bâtons étaient bien utiles aux Beorcs, avec leur capacité de cicatrisation plus que limitées, mais ils ne gardaient de ce fait que peu de traces de leurs combats ultérieurs, et bien peu d'entre eux étaient défigurés. Pour ma part, toutes mes conquêtes m'avaient assuré que la marque sur mon visage participait activement à mon air viril. L'apparence violente qu'elle me donnait m'avait au début indisposé, mais je m'y étais fait à la longue. Toujours était-il que le seul Beorc que je connaisse et qui portait une trace de coup était Haar, avec son œil bandé. Par contre, je n'avais aucune idée de s'il l'avait perdu ou de si tout simplement il était abimé ou fragilisé. Peut-être bien que c'était juste pour se donner un genre. Laissant Sialey à ses gardes, je sortis de la tente, me dirigeant directement vers celles des mercenaires. Je dépassai celle des filles devant laquelle Ilyana s'empiffrait de croissants qu'elle avait trouvés Ashera-savait-où, puis celle de Shinon et Gatorie, celle des trois frères, avant d'arriver à celle d'Ike.

C'était une simple petite tente en toile, sans fioritures inutiles ni grandeur surdimensionnée. Ettard, la large épée du mercenaire était plantée dans le sol à l'entrée. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'étonnait le plus avec cette arme : qu'elle ressemble plus à un énorme couteau de boucher qu'à une rapière, ou bien que ses deux propriétaires connus la manient tous deux d'une seule main malgré son poids. Avant d'appartenir à Ike, elle était la propriété de son père Greil. Je n'avais appris que plus tard, bien plus tard, qu'il l'avait abandonnée à Gallia après avoir été pris dans la folie du médaillon. Rendu fou par son contact, il avait tout massacré autour de lui, et se préparait à s'en prendre à ses enfants. Mais sa femme s'était jetée sur lui et avait tout arrêté, lui arrachant le pendentif des mains et le jetant au loin. Du même coup, elle s'était empalée sur son épée. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite : Mist et Ike ne gardaient aucun souvenir de la scène, et Greil avait été retrouvé allongé en paix sur son lit, au côté de sa femme. A son réveil, il avait juré que plus jamais il ne manierait de lame et s'était tranché les tendons de la main droite. Il avait alors engagé Volke, un assassin itinérant, pour le tuer si jamais sa folie le reprenait, et pour tout raconter à Ike si jamais il venait à mourir. C'était ainsi qu'il n'avait pu faire face au Chevalier Noir venu le tuer, puisqu'il ne pouvait se défendre correctement. Ainsi qu'Ike était entré dans le feu de la guerre, et que Daein avait signé sa propre perte.

Je me sortis de ces pensées et entrai dans la tente. Rien de bien extraordinaire non plus à l'intérieur : une paillasse, une bassine, un mannequin de paille sur lequel était posées l'épaulière du mercenaire et sa cape. Et un petit siège pliable, sur lequel Ike subissait une minutieuse torture de la part de sa sœur, qui retirait à la main un à un de minuscules éclats de verre répandus partout dans la plaie qu'il avait à la jambe.

- Tiens, Tibarn, dit Mist. On ne frappe toujours pas avant d'entrer ?

- Je le ferais volontiers, si seulement il y avait une porte, répliquai-je. Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demandai-je à Ike.

- En esquivant un sort de magie de Nuit, répondit-il. J'ai reculé, il m'a eu à la jambe, j'ai trébuché et suis tombé sur un pot qui traînait dans une tente. Mais qu'est-ce que ces sénateurs peuvent bien faire avec ça ?

- Sois heureux que ça n'ait pas été un pot de chambre, raillai-je.

Il me jeta un regard noir, et je remarquai alors l'odeur qui s'échappait de son mollet. Pas une odeur de sang, non. Pire et moins imaginable. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire bêtement, ce qui ne parut pas du tout lui faire plaisir. Mais comment, comment, _comment_ pouvait-il faire des trucs pareils ?

- Tu voulais me voir pour une raison particulière ? demanda-t-il, agacé.

- Oui, hoquetai-je en m'appuyant sur son mannequin, des larmes de rire aux yeux. C'est à propos de Sialey, finis-je en reprenant peu à peu mon sérieux.

- Elle a fait quelque chose pendant que nous combattions ?

- Non, au contraire. Je pense qu'on peut se permettre de la relâcher un peu.

Il me fixa intensément. Je n'avais jamais aimé que les membres de sa famille me regardent comme ça. Mist et lui avaient hérités du regard perçant de leur père, qui me donnait l'impression qu'il lisait mes pensées à chaque fois que j'en étais la cible. Impression renforcée par le fait qu'à chaque fois juste après, il touchait au but.

- Tu ne juges pas envisageable qu'elle traîne dans le camp, alors tu veux que je la prenne sous mes ordres, devina-t-il en réalisant ma prédiction.

- Il ne me sert à rien de le cacher, avouai-je.

- Je suis désolé, mais… Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Pour le coup, il me prit un peu au dépourvu. Pas un seul instant je n'avais envisagé qu'il puisse refuser, puisque je n'avais vu aucune raison pour qu'il le fasse.

- Je suis le chef de ces mercenaires, s'expliqua Ike en balayant la tente d'un geste du bras. Tu es roi, je sais que tu me comprendras si je dis qu'un élément perturbateur est potentiellement un danger pour un groupe. En acceptant Sialey, je vais totalement à l'encontre de l'avis de Shinon et de plusieurs autres. Or, si Shinon se décide à partir, Rolf le suivra sans doute. Partirons alors ses deux frères, ainsi que Gatorie. En étant incapable de sauvegarder l'unité du groupe, je perdrais la confiance de Mia, peut-être même de Rhys. Prendre une décision pareille seul ne serait pas du tout sage.

- Bon, et si tu leur demande leur avis ?

- La plupart seront contre, se désola Mist. A moins qu'elle ne parvienne à gagner leur confiance, mais je ne vois pas comment…

- En leur prouvant que elle, elle peut leur faire confiance ? proposai-je.

Ike me jeta un regard intrigué, auquel je répondis par un sourire enjoué. Je commençai à leur exposer mon idée. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançai dans mon raisonnement, Ike commençait à sourire, alors que le visage de Mist se faisait plus blanc que neige. Un instant, je crus qu'elle allait supplier son frère de refuser, mais l'idée sembla trop bien plaire à celui-ci pour qu'il ne se laisse influencer, et il me donna son feu vert. Restait à aller convaincre les principaux intéressés, et ça, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

* * *

Je trouvai le premier là où je l'escomptais : à dormir. Adossé à une souche d'arbre depuis longtemps morte et desséchée, Haar avait son unique œil fermé, l'autre toujours bien à l'abri derrière son cache. Sa tente avait été dressée un peu à l'écart des autres du fait de la proximité de sa wyverne. Non pas que celle-ci soit agressive, loin de là, mais elle ronflait tellement fort que son maître était le seul être capable de dormir à proximité. Il avait troqué son armure noire contre une tunique de la même couleur, sans doute plus confortable pour une sieste. A se demander comment il faisait pour rester en aussi bonne forme physique, à ne rien faire de ses journées. Néanmoins, juste avant de le réveiller, je me rappelai que justement je lui avais promis de ne _pas _le faire. Je fis donc demi-tour, me décidant à aller voir Sialey d'abord. De toute manière, elle allait surement être plus difficile à convaincre.

- Hum… Qu'y-a-t-il, Tibarn ? demanda sa voix ensommeillée.

- Oh, désolé, m'excusai-je. Je croyais que tu dormais.

- C'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Hum…

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, mais sans toujours ouvrir l'œil. Néanmoins à en croire sa hache posée à côté de lui, il devait tout de même être sur le qui-vive –il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il m'avait repéré.

- Je voulais juste te demander un petit service. Rien de bien fatiguant, du moins pour le moment.

- Je t'écoute…

- Je voudrais que tu offres son… baptême de l'air à quelqu'un.

- Juste pour ça ? Tu aurais pu éviter de venir…

- Ça veut dire oui ?

- Evidemment, Glaurung va pas le bouffer, ce type, railla-t-il. Qui c'est ? Un Laguz à dos de dragon, ça se voit pas tous les jours.

- Ce serait plutôt un Beorc.

- Oh, je vois… Plutôt mignonne, eh ? Bah, t'inquiète pas, je te la laisse. C'est pas mon genre…

- Pardon ?

- Hum… rien. Une réminiscence d'un futur plus ou moins proche qui a effleuré ma pensée, rien de plus.

Je le regardai, interloqué. Ça lui arrivait de temps en temps de se déconnecter de la réalité quand il était trop fatigué et de commencer à sortir des élucubrations plus étonnantes les unes que les autres, mais celle-ci décrochait la palme. Il s'étira en baillant et se recala contre sa souche, croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien… oui. Au fait, demandai-je avant de partir, comment va Jill ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle va parfaitement bien. Je crois qu'elle s'est engagée dans l'armée de libération de Daein, aux côtés d'une certaine chevelure d'argent.

- Tu crois ? m'étonnai-je.

- Eh, elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule. Je ne suis pas sur son dos.

- Non, je veux dire que je croyais que vous étiez… un peu plus proches.

- C'est la fille de mon ancien général, rien de plus, trancha-t-il clairement. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Il bailla de nouveau et parut se rendormir sur le champ. Quant à moi, je restai un moment à côté de lui sans pouvoir bouger. Ce type était vraiment bizarre, parfois. Je tournai enfin les talons et me dirigeai vers la tente des femmes. Ilyana était toujours devant, entamant son dernier croissant et cherchant déjà des yeux ce qu'elle pourrait manger ensuite. Sans blaguer, il paraissait qu'elle avait déjà essayé de manger les cheveux d'un de ses amis sous prétexte qu'ils sentaient bon, et qu'elle avait faim. Si un jour elle se mariait, je me promis d'aller prévenir personnellement l'heureux élu : s'il tenait à la nourrir correctement, il avait intérêt à avoir d'excellents revenus sous peine de faire faillite.

- Tiens, Ilyana, saluai-je. Tu sais où est Sialey ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue… J'ai faim… geint-elle en finissant sa bouchée.

Je me détournai avant qu'elle ne me supplie de lui trouver à manger et commençai à marcher vers le centre du camp, là où étaient sans doute concentrés les blessés pour un accès plus rapide des quelques guérisseurs. J'étais allé voir mes hommes juste avant de convoquer Sialey, et aucun ne souffrait de blessures graves. Les moins chanceux avaient eu les ailes percées de flèches, voire de carreau d'arbalète ou même d'un trait de baliste. Voler avait ses avantages, et les passages en rase-motte ne présentaient pas grand risque de représailles, alors que les Félins étaient condamnés à rester sur la terre ferme. Les pauvres. Dans tous les cas, même si nous avions gagné, Begnion s'était battu en surnombre, et l'Alliance ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Les troupes d'élite du sénat n'étaient pas encore engagées dans le conflit heureusement, mais chaque soldat s'était battu vaillamment en espérant sans doute ramener un Laguz empaillé à ses enfants. La question que je me posais en fait était : que faisait l'Apôtre ?

Lors de la dernière guerre, Sanaki était encore une enfant d'à peine six ans. Malgré son jeune âge, elle savait déjà que le sénat était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle et pratiquait encore le trafic d'esclave. Malheureusement pour l'accuser, elle se devait de trouver des preuves, et ne pouvait faire confiance à personne pour cela. C'était alors que s'était présentée à elle une chance inespérée : l'arrivée de la princesse déchue de Criméa, Elincia, et de son escorte. Profitant de sa position avantageuse, elle avait conclu un marché avec Ike et ses mercenaires : s'ils l'aidaient à confondre les sénateurs coupables en justice, elle leur fournirait hommes et équipement pour reprendre Criméa aux envahisseurs de Daein. En deux semaines l'affaire avait été réglée, Ike n'y allant pas par quatre chemins quand quelque chose l'énervait, et les esclavagistes figuraient dans les premiers de cette liste. Le trafic démantelé, Sanaki s'en était trouvée heureuse. Alors pourquoi protéger les responsables du massacre de Serenes aujourd'hui, pourquoi vouloir anéantir les Laguz, et pourquoi avoir assassiné notre émissaire ? Ça ferait beaucoup de questions à poser quand nous arriverions à Siennes, la capitale.

Ce fut perdu dans mes pensées que j'arrivai à la cour qui avait été aménagée entre les tentes au centre du camp. A ma grande surprise, je ne comptais qu'une petite vingtaine de blessés, mais la raison m'arriva sous le nez juste après : Rhys était déjà occupé à les soigner à l'aide d'un bâton. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il devait sans doute y être depuis l'arrivée des premiers touchés et n'avait pas pris de pause depuis, bien qu'il soit aidé par les deux guérisseurs Chats qui allaient beaucoup moins vite que lui. Le prêtre avait pour avantage qu'il usait de la magie pour refermer les plaies, alors que les autres le faisaient encore à la main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de plaindre tous ceux guéris par Rhys. Encore des pauvres hères qui ne garderaient aucune trace de leurs exploits guerriers. Je traversai rapidement la place, enjambant les Félins à terre si nécessaire, et continuait ma route vers la tente de Skrimir qui était située à quelques mètres de l'autre côté. Essayer d'intégrer Sialey aux mercenaires, c'était bien beau, mais il fallait aussi que l'armée avance, et en tant qu'un de ses principaux généraux je me devais d'être au courant des décisions, si ce n'était de les prendre.

Je trouvai le Lion devant sa tente, à observer une carte avec Ranulf. Le Chata avait placé plusieurs ficelles sur le parchemin, traçant ainsi notre route. Je m'approchai sans bruit et regardai à mon tour. Un trait rouge partait de notre actuelle position et passait par Seliora, puis Gaddos et enfin Salmo avant de rejoindre Siennes par le nord. Un bleu partait vers le sud, traversant le duché abandonné de Tanas, là où Ike avait arrêté Oliver et ses trafiquants de Laguz. Il finissait par rejoindre la capitale par le sud. Le principal problème de cet itinéraire était qu'il laissait libre cours à l'armée de l'Empire de se réorganiser au nord, alors que ce danger n'existait pas à Tanas, puisque la région était désormais déserte, peuplée uniquement de brigands en tout genre. De plus, il nous mettrait à portée de Kilvas, et maintenant que les corbeaux nous avaient trahis, il nous fallait éviter ça plus que tout autre chose. Mes Faucons n'étaient plus assez nombreux pour faire face à toute l'escadrille de Neasala, en plus de devoir protéger les Félins.

- Roi Tibarn, grogna Skrimir. Beau boulot avec les balistes, tout à l'heure.

- Merci. Heureux de voir que tu es de nouveau sur pied, Ranulf.

- Reyson est assez efficace là-dessus, sourit le lieutenant. Tu tombes bien, nous discutions de notre itinéraire.

- Je vois ça. Mais rassurez-moi, vous savez que le sud est exclu, hein ?

- Il tentait de me l'expliquer, soupira Skrimir. Mais s'il nous permet du même coup de prendre notre revanche sur Kilvas, pourquoi ne pas saisir cette chance ?

Une lueur de vengeance brillait dans son regard, la même qui avait dû être dans le mien lorsque j'avais fait face à Zelgius. Bien que Gallia n'ait pas été touchée personnellement, les Lions étaient très pointilleux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'honneur. Qu'il me propose ainsi de prendre ma revanche, alors que cela mettrait toute notre entreprise en danger, me toucha profondément. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas que la soif de sang qui le poussait à faire cela, ni le désir de gagner ma confiance en m'aidant. Il y avait de la véritable détermination, une volonté de vaincre et de punir qui reflétait son désir de justice. A ce moment, je fus définitivement certain que Caineghis avait fait le bon choix : une fois assagi par l'expérience et les années, Skrimir ferait un excellent roi. Mais bien que cela m'en coûtasse, je me devais de refuser son offre. Pour l'instant.

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas encore prêts pour ça, répondis-je. Je veux qu'au moment où je retrouverais Neasala, tout soit parfait. Tout.

- Très bien, maugréa le Lion. Le nord est tout indiqué, en ce cas. A combien de temps se trouve Seliora ? demanda-t-il à Ranulf.

- Pas plus de trois jours de marche jusqu'au château, répondit celui-ci. Si nous partons demain à l'aube, nous devrions pouvoir coller au train de l'armée principale et l'empêcher de se réfugier à l'intérieur des murailles. Dans le cas contraire, les sortir de là ne sera pas aisé.

- Alors ne prenons pas de risque, proposai-je. Ne fonçons pas tête baissée, mais passons par les montagnes, continuai-je en déplaçant légèrement le fil rouge vers le sud de la carte. Ils ne pourront s'empêcher de nous tendre une embuscade, à laquelle nous serons préparés. Ils se retrouveront pris dans leur propre piège, et ne représenteront plus de danger.

Ranulf considéra la chose un moment, tournant le problème dans tous les sens. Je l'avais déjà rapidement fait, mais plus nombreux nous étions à considérer le problème, mieux les choses se passeraient. A plusieurs reprises, le Chat ouvrit la bouche comme pour émettre une objection, mais il la referma à chaque fois, la mine pensive. Je fus heureux de voir qu'au final, mon idée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

- Il faudrait quand même demander son avis à Ike, finit par dire Ranulf.

- Et à son stratège miracle, rajouta Skrimir.

- Parfait, terminai-je. J'ai quelques affaires à régler avant le soir, je vous laisse vous en occuper, d'accord ?

Je me retournai pour partir, quand Ranulf me retint par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de Sialey ?

Derrière lui, le visage de Skrimir se fit plus sombre à l'évocation du nom.

- Je suis en train de voir si Ike peut s'en occuper, répondis-je. Vous ne l'aurez pas dans les pattes, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le Chat me relâcha avec un sourire satisfait. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il aborderait le sujet devant le Lion, étant donné la mauvaise expérience que celui-ci avait connue, aussi avais-je répondu la première chose qui m'était passée par la tête. J'étais donc maintenant obligé de convaincre Sialey de monter sur Glaurung pour prouver qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance, sinon quoi elle serait obligée de quitter le camp, et de continuer son chemin toute seule dans une direction opposée. A la limite, je pourrais demander à Janaff ou Ulki de l'escorter jusqu'à Criméa, où Elincia pourrait s'en occuper… Mais ce serait mettre potentiellement la reine en danger, et si jamais Sialey rechutait en massacrant tout le château, la responsabilité me retomberait dessus. J'aurais alors à faire à tout le peuple de Criméa, l'entente entre Beorcs et Laguz serait totalement oubliée, et ce serait la guerre totale. Pas de quoi se réjouir. Je m'éloignai pour être hors de vue de la tente du général et m'arrêtai pour réfléchir. Déjà, il fallait que je retrouve Sialey. Ensuite, il allait falloir que je sois assez convainquant pour qu'elle accepte de s'approcher d'une bête qui, d'après les dires de Brom, l'avait tout simplement terrorisée. En mettant sa survie dans la balance, je devais être capable de la mettre de mon côté –ou de la braquer contre moi. Ça allait être du quitte ou double.

Si Sialey avait été effrayée par la wyverne, elle avait par contre été intéressée par deux choses : les chevaux et Reyson. Je doutais fort qu'elle ait trouvée le courage de retourner parler au second, restait donc la première solution. Je me dirigeai vers le nord, repassant par la place des blessés qui n'en comptait plus qu'une dizaine. Les chevaux étaient parqués à l'écart, derrière les tentes des mercenaires, loin de la wyverne –et de la cuisine. Chez les Félins, les chevaux constituaient une viande de qualité. Pour en avoir moi-même goûté un morceau un jour, je pouvais dire que c'était le cas, bien que je lui préférais un poisson bien cuisiné ou une côte de bœuf bien grasse cuite à la pierrade avec quelques herbes en assaisonnement. Par contre, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un Beorc mangeant ce genre de viande. Ils préféraient les utiliser comme montures ou animaux de traits, ce qui donnait une viande trop dure pour être mangeable. Toujours était-il que les rations dans les armées n'étaient pas toujours suffisantes, et qu'un Félin aurait pu être tenté d'aller faire un tour dans l'enclos des mercenaires. Mais placés à proximité de leurs maîtres, ils ne risquaient rien : ils henniraient immédiatement si jamais un Félin tentait de les emmener vers les cuisines. Je passai donc de nouveau devant Ilyana, qui semblait agoniser en attendant qu'on lui apporte de quoi manger. Je ne me faisais pas de soucis, toutefois. Si elle n'allait pas elle-même en chercher, c'était que quelqu'un le faisait déjà pour elle. Et effectivement, la canaille blonde nommée Heather sortit de la tente d'Oscar, portant un magnifique poulet rôti trempant dans un jus qui avait l'air tout aussi appétissant que son odeur était alléchante. Ainsi, Nephenie n'était pas sa seule cible…

Je les contournai, alors qu'Heather s'asseyait à côté d'Ilyana en la prenant par les épaules et en lui tendant le poulet, et continuai mon chemin derrière la tente. Il allait falloir que je pense à remercier la mage pour son sens du renseignement hors du commun. Sialey était bel et bien juste là, de l'autre côté de la tente, à flatter l'encolure du cheval blanc de Titania, sous la surveillance de sa maitresse elle-même. Mordecai et Brom s'étaient assis dans l'herbe à côté et discutaient paisiblement. Si on avait peint cette scène, personne n'aurait pu se douter en regardant la toile qu'elle se situait juste après une bataille, dans un camp militaire. A ma grande surprise, Sialey semblait répondre aux questions que Titania lui posait. Enfin, c'est ce que je devinai en me rendant compte que c'était la femme rousse qui ouvrait la bouche la plupart du temps et que l'autre ne répliquait que par petits mots. Si la « doyenne » des mercenaires pouvait accepter la nouvelle venue, les choses devraient bien se passer. Je m'approchai d'elles, et aussitôt je vis Sialey se crisper de nouveau, bien que moi que lorsqu'elle était seule avec moi. Sans doute les chevaux la rassuraient-elle.

- Titania, saluai-je. Encore en pleine forme ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le malheur d'être blessée aujourd'hui, répondit la concernée en souriant. Je faisais donc la connaissance de notre invitée.

Je hochai la tête. Sialey n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux, même quand je me tournai vers elle. Enfin en même temps, elle faisait bien, si elle voulait éviter un torticolis.

- J'aimerais te parler deux petites minutes, lui dis-je.

Elle bafouilla une réponse inaudible, comme un enfant pris en faute. Je l'entrainai un peu à l'écart, laissant Titania s'occuper de sa monture. Les deux gardiens me suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce que nous disparaissions de leur champ de vision et passant derrière une autre tente. Sialey garda la tête obstinément baissée. Sans doute savait-elle que j'allais rendre mon verdict –enfin celui d'Ike. Mais j'aurais pu parier tout ce que j'avais gagné lors du duel entre Ike et Mia qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que j'allais vraiment lui demander.

- Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu t'occupes des chevaux, tu sais, plaisantai-je. Pas la peine de faire cette tête.

- …

- Bon, comme prévu, je suis allé chercher Ike. Il en est ressorti ceci : tu ne peux pas rester avec les mercenaires.

Elle releva brutalement la tête, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. Elle se transforma bientôt en désespoir. Elle avait apparemment placé tous ses espoirs dans le fait de pouvoir rester avec des gens lui ressemblant, en attendant de rentrer chez elle, et toute cette espérance, je venais de la balayer d'une phrase. J'en fus tout de même content, puisque ça allait la mettre dans de meilleures conditions pour la suite.

- Sauf…

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle attendait impatiemment la suite. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas rire. J'imaginais tellement la tête qu'elle allait faire d'ici peu…

- Si tu leur prouves qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance, en leur faisant toi-même confiance. Et pour cela, vaincre une de tes phobies.

- Je ne veux pas me battre, maintint-elle.

- Il n'est pas question de ça. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais peur des wyvernes.

Et en effet, une réelle panique se peignit sur son visage, tant et si bien que je pouffai avant de rire tout simplement. Elle devint rouge comme une pivoine, croyant sans doute que je m'étais moqué d'elle, mais je réussi à reprendre assez de sérieux pour assener la phrase fatidique :

- Tu n'auras pas à faire grand-chose. Juste à monter dessus… et à voler !

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Semaine prochaine: Lot'!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bon, je sors la même excuse que Strider, mais c'est véridique: connexion internet de merde, **  
**impossible de charger le fichier! x)**

**Un grand merci à mimi pour sa review, et merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent! =D**  
**On vous adore! =P**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Envole-moi !

_- Tu n'auras pas à faire grand-chose. Juste à monter dessus… et à voler !_

Qu… quoi ?

Je le considérai, les yeux grands ouverts, m'attendant à le voir rire une fois de plus. Il semblait amusé, mais tout à fait sérieux. Non. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il ne pouvait pas me demander de monter sur cette… sur cette chose, sur ce lézard géant ! Je reculai d'un pas, une soudaine envie de fuir me saisissant. Ce n'était certes pas une bonne idée, je le savais, mais… mais tout valait mieux à mes yeux que ça !

- Pour … pourquoi ? demandai-je avec effroi.

- Je te l'ai dit : pour que tu montre aux Mercenaires qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance et que tu leur fais confiance.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec le fait de monter sur un lézard géant ailé ? paniquai-je de plus en plus.

Cherchait-il à se débarrasser de moi d'une façon où d'une autre, en me faisant mourir de peur ou en espérant que cet immense reptile aux ailes de chauves souris ne me tue ? Mais à ça n'avait aucun sens ! Depuis le début, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre cet homme-faucon, et les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer chaque fois qu'il désirait me parler. Et il s'en amusait. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux, à son rictus narquois, à quel point trouvait la situation drôle, distrayante. Je l'amusais. Il s'amusait avec moi, comme en cet instant.

- Si tu leur prouve que tu es prête à faire un effort pour t'intégrer et à obéir aux instructions qu'ils te donneront, peut être qu'ils t'accepteront.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire ? Je savais qu'il profitait de ma position, de l'avantage qu'il avait sur moi pour me forcer à faire des choses absurdes, que jamais je n'aurais faites si le choix m'en avait été laissé : me battre à leurs côtés, voler sur le dos d'un gros lézard. Je crispai les poings, tête dans les épaules, me mordillant la lèvre. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

_- Tu as toujours le choix Petite_.

Je sursautai, la voix de Logan résonnant dans mon esprit, son image flottant devant mes yeux, transparente, indécise. À la manière d'un fantôme, ou d'un nuage de brume. Ou d'un souvenir.

_- Même s'il te semble qu'on te force la main ou que tu te sens obligée, tu as toujours le choix, _dit-il_. Ce n'est pas plus difficile que si tu pouvais prendre librement la décision. Il te suffit juste de voir là où est ton intérêt, et ce que tu es prête à faire pour atteindre tes objectifs._

Je laissai un bref soupir passer mes lèvres, étonnée du tour que me jouait ma mémoire. C'était le discours que Logan m'avait tenu, il y avait de cela quelques jours seulement –même si tant de choses s'étaient passées que cela me semblait être une éternité. Lorsqu'il m'avait parlé d'une simulation dans la Salle des dangers avec Malicia et Kitty.

_- Mais qu'est ce que j'y gagnerais de plus qu'un entraînement normal, et seulement avec toi_ ? avais-je demandé, reculant à l'idée de me retrouver dans une sorte d'illusion de combat, à devoir coopérer avec les filles, s'en savoir si j'en étais capable.

_- La confiance. En toi, la leur, et celle que tu sauras placer en elles durant cet exercice_.

J'avais pesé le pour et le contre, et j'en avais conclu que oui, entre le choix d'un entraînement normal, seule avec mon mentor, et une simulation en coopération avec des coéquipières, je gagnai plus à tenter le travail en équipe.

Ici, quel choix avais-je ? Celui de refuser et quitter ce camps et sa relative sécurité, ou de faire ce que l'on me disait et pouvoir –peut-être –rester avec les seuls humains rencontrés jusqu'alors. Mais le risque était grand. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer avec cet animal à l'apparence si sombre et féroce. Gagnais-je autre chose en plus ? La confiance des autres, celle que je pouvais placer en eux. Mais je n'y croyais guère. Quoi d'autre ? La possibilité de voler.

Voler. Ce n'était pas le fait de m'élever dans le ciel qui m'effrayait, mais l'animal sur lequel je serais forcée de monter pour cela. Voler. Depuis ma prime enfance, je rêvai de m'envoler, d'avoir des ailes et pouvoir grimper toujours plus haut dans le ciel bleu, pour voir la lutte qu'il entretenait avec la terre rouge du désert. Pourvoir presque toucher le soleil. C'était pour cela que j'aimais faire la course avec l'aigle, lui dans le ciel, moi sur terre. Car j'avais l'espoir de pouvoir le suivre là-haut. Voler.

Je considérai Tibarn par en-dessous. Il attendait toujours ma réponse et paraissait tenter de suivre mon raisonnement intérieur, un sourcil haussé. Malgré ses yeux perçant, il ne pouvait lire en moi, et cela me rassura quelque peu, car jusqu'alors, il m'avait semblé qu'il était capable de deviner mes forces, mes faiblesses, mes pensées. Au point que c'en était effrayant.

- Si j'accepte et m'y soumets, rien ne me dit que je pourrais rester, et je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'aidera à vous faire confiance, dis-je, l'incluant au groupe d'humains que je devais convaincre.

- Si tu monte Glaurung, il faudra bien que tu aies confiance.

- En la monture, mais pas en ceux qui regarderont.

Il parut surpris de mon raisonnement, et cela m'assura un peu plus : il ne pouvait lire mes pensées.

- À la monture et son cavalier. Ne crois pas que Haar te laissera monter sa wyverne seule, déclara-t-il, amusé.

Haar… L'homme au cache-œil et à l'air fatigué ? Je ne savais que penser de lui…

- Alors ? demanda Tibarn, attendant toujours ma réponse.

Je me mordis la lèvre, nerveuse et angoissée, avant de hocher la tête en signe de coopération.

- Je vois que tu es plus loquace quand il s'agit d'argumenter, plaisanta-t-il avec un énième sourire.

* * *

- Hum… fis le borgne épuisé. Si elle a peur, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer et je ferai mieux d'aller me recoucher. Glaurung va le sentir et refusera de se laisser faire.

Je lui jetai un regard inquiet. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Juste décréter que c'était inutile pour pouvoir aller dormir. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire cela ! Néanmoins, il avait raison. Je le savais, c'était une des bases en matière de dressage, la première chose qu'oncle Kiichi m'avait enseigné lorsqu'il avait commencé à m'apprendre à m'occuper des chevaux : les animaux sentent notre peur, ressentent nos intentions. Et un animal qui sent qu'on le craint aura peur à son tour, et il sera impossible de travailler en commun. C'était… une question de confiance. « _Si tu monte Glaurung, il faudra bien que tu aies confiance._ » « _En la monture, mais pas en ceux qui regarderont._ »

Oui il fallait que je fasse confiance avant tout à la monture. Je déglutis avec difficulté et tournai le regard vers l'immense créature ailée. Elle était vraiment terrifiante !  
Non, pas terrifiante me repris-je. Juste étrange, à l'aspect assez impressionnant. Un animal n'est terrifiant que lorsqu'il est terrifié, ne se faisait menaçant que s'il se sentait menacé. Là, il était tranquillement allongé et se contentait de nous observer d'un œil placide, les pattes avant croisées devant lui. Il y avait quelque chose de reptilien en cette bête, au vu de ses écailles et de sa queue. Mais je ne parvenais pas à me figurais de quelle espèce il se rapprochait. Pas du serpent le lézard semblait peu probable, malgré les pattes le crocodile peut-être ? Je n'en avais jamais vu de vrais, mais des images que j'en gardais, ces animaux avaient eux aussi une peau écailleuse, de longues griffes et des crocs plus impressionnant encore. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Ne serait que par rapport à la taille. Je ne connaissais pas de créature au sang-froid aussi grande.

Malgré son corps imposant, sa silhouette était assez élancée, sa couleur noire, son long cou et ses pattes fines aidant sûrement cette impression. De longs pics d'ivoire partaient de l'arrière de son crâne, le coiffant d'une sorte de crête. On retrouvait ces mêmes protubérances osseuses au niveau de ses amples ailes de chauves-souris, à la fin de chaque doigt.  
Oui, il avait hérité de nombreux attributs offensifs et défensifs dangereux. Mais il n'était pas menaçant. Je ne devais pas le craindre parce que jamais je n'avais vu pareille créature.

Un débat avait éclaté derrière moi. Tous les humains, les Mercenaires, s'étaient réunis pour voir à quel point j'étais obéissante. Ils avaient dut être mis au parfum avant que Tibarn ne m'amène près de la créature, car tous semblaient dans l'expectative, bien que certains semblaient plus ennuyés qu'autre chose. Mia me fit un clin d'œil, tendant devant elle le poing, pouce levé. Mist semblait plus inquiète, et je lui en fus reconnaissante. D'autre en revanche, comme Tibarn, paraissaient prêts à s'amuser. Il y avait aussi d'autre homme-bêtes : Mordecai, la fille-faucon chargée de me surveiller et le garçon-faucon, Janaff.

Face à la déclaration de Haar, de nombreuses voix s'étaient élevées, et tous se disputaient pour savoir ce qui devait être fait. J'en avais vaguement conscience, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Ignorant tout le reste, je me focalisai sur le lézard –non, sur la wyverne –et m'avançai vers elle avec lenteur. Elle releva la tête à mon approche, curieuse et rendue quelque peu anxieuse par les restes d'angoisse qu'elle percevait chez moi. Je m'arrêtai, à un peu moins de deux mètres d'elle.

- Shhhh, murmurai-je, plaçant ma main devant moi, la baissant au fur et à mesure que mon souffle s'épuisait, avant de la relever. Shhhh.

Glaurung sembla intrigué, mais toujours nerveux. Je n'avais pas le don d'oncle Kiichi. Je ne pouvais déjà pas espérer converser avec les chevaux, alors avec d'autres animaux, je n'avais pas d'espoir. Mais je savais pouvoir lui faire comprendre que je ne lui voulais pas de mal.

_- Pardonne-moi si je ne parviens pas à totalement effacer ma peur_, soufflai-je dans la langue du Dineh, tentant de rendre ma voix chantante.

Je connaissais le chant du serpent, mais je doutais pouvoir l'utiliser ici. Aussi essayai-je de transformer mes paroles en chant. Le chant captait l'attention de l'animal, et lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'y avait là aucune mauvaise intention.

_- Je n'ai jamais vu de créature telle que toi auparavant. Qu'es tu donc ? Une chauve-souris ou un lézard ?_

Bien entendu, il ne me répondit pas. Mais il m'écoutait.

_- On m'a dit que tu t'appelais Glaurung. Je me nomme Sialey. Je m'excuse de te le demander, mais acceptes-tu de me laisser monter sur ton dos avec ton maître ?_

Je formai de mon esprit une image de lui en vol, le borgne épuise sur son dos, et moi avec. Je fis un pas en avant, et comme avec les chevaux un peu plus tôt, je tendis le bras devant moi, à peu de distance de l'énorme tête et de la gueule emplie de crocs de la taille de poignards. Je retins mon souffle, attendant de voir quelle serait sa réaction. Il considéra ma main. Ses naseaux se dilatèrent tandis qu'il inspirait une grande bouffée d'air, comme voulant me flairer. Le doute me pris un instant. Et si mon odeur de sang le perturbait ?

Je faillis reculer lorsqu'il approcha, mais me retins, et eu le plaisir de le voir poser son museau contre ma paume. J'eu un soupir soulagé, avant qu'un sourire ne fleurisse sur mes lèvres et que je pousse l'audace un peu plus loin en caressant la peau écailleuse. Mes doigts glissèrent jusque derrière la mâchoire et gratouillèrent doucement. La wyverne sembla apprécier, car elle ferma les yeux en relevant un peu la tête, offrant plus d'accessibilité à cet endroit sensible.

_- Merci,_ soufflai-je avec soulagement.

Non, un animal n'était pas dangereux. Contrairement à l'homme, il ne faisait que suivre son instinct. Il n'avait pas d'idées ou d'intentions malveillantes, la volonté de faire mal. Juste celle de survivre.

- Hé ben ça.

Glaurung souleva ses lourdes paupières et regarda derrière moi, me ramenant à la réalité. J'en avais presqu'oublié pourquoi j'étais là, à dompter ma peur et la wyverne. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil derrière moi, inquiète des réactions, peut être n'aurais-je pas du agir ainsi et m'en approcher ? Je rencontrai des visages plus ou moins surpris, certains éberlués, d'autres fermés. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Seul l'homme tout rond et le borgne épuisé souriaient, Brom avec ce qui ressemblait à de la fierté sur le visage, Haar avec de la satisfaction.

- Ch'petiote al so commint s'y prindre.

- Hum… Maintenant que le problème est résolu, passons aux choses sérieuses, déclara le cavalier en rejoignant sa monture.

Je m'écartai tandis qu'il s'approchait et flattait le long cou écailleux.

- Prête pour ton baptême de l'air ?

Je me crispai à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Que croyait-il. Bien sûr que je n'étais pas prête alors que j'allais bientôt me retrouver à quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Non, je ne devais pas reculer. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais peur de l'altitude. Lorsque j'escaladais les falaises rouges dans mon désert et que j'en atteignais le sommet, je me plaisais à m'imaginer prendre mon élan et sauter dans le vide pour ensuite m'envoler. Et puis, je venais de lutter contre ma peur de Glaurung.

J'acquiesçai brièvement.

- Tu t'installeras devant moi. Je doute que tu puisses t'accrocher avec un seul bras.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Je n'appréciais pas l'idée de me retrouver devant lui et donc trop proche. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait moins de chance que je sois désarçonnée et chute… Il me prit par la taille, me souleva comme une plume, m'arrachant une exclamation de surprise, et me déposa sur la selle en cuir par réflexe, je cherchais le pommeau auquel je pourrais me tenir, mais découvris avec stupeur qu'il n'y en avait pas. Haar sauta en selle et se plaça derrière moi, saisissant les rênes.

- Accroches-toi !

Je voulais bien, mais à quoi ? Il n'y avait pas de pommeau, pas de crinière dans laquelle mêler mes doigts, et je doutais que m'accrocher aux pics d'ivoires sot une brillante idée.  
Avant que je ne trouve la réponse, il talonna sa monture, qui donna un grand coup d'aile, fouettant l'air autour de nous et soulevant un nuage de poussières. Glaurung prit une impulsion, et d'un nouveau battement d'ailes, nous décollâmes. Je poussai un cri effrayé, m'agrippant brusquement au rebord de la selle de ma main valide et serrant les jambes sur les flancs de l'animal, sentant quelque chose au fond de mon ventre se tendre et semblant s'envoler à son tour. Je me crispai et me courbai pour me protéger du souffle, fermant les yeux avec force. Lorsque je les rouvris, j'eu un hoquet de surprise : les tentes n'étaient que des tâches blanches sur une vaste étendue verte en dessous de nous, et je ne discernais que de petits points sombres là où se tenaient les mercenaires. Même en escaladant la plus haute falaise du désert, je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée si haut dans les airs.

Haar tira sur les rênes, et la wyverne vira de bord, suivant un courant ascendant. Nous montions, encore et encore. Je me détendis, et osai me laisser emporter par l'instant. C'était grisant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Je volai ! Pas de mes propres ailes certes, portée par la wyverne comme je l'étais. Mais je m'en fichai, car en plus de planer au gré des vents, loin au dessus du monde, plus proche du ciel, plus proche du soleil voilé par les nuages, je retrouvai une forme d'intimité que je ne connaissais alors que lorsque je chevauchais. La confiance mutuelle entre la monture et son cavalier, les imperceptibles adaptations de mon corps à chaque battement d'aile, à chaque variation, chaque virement.

Je crus percevoir derrière moi un bruit satisfait. La prise de Haar se raffermi sur les rênes, et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi. Un pressentiment me serra la gorge, m'empêchant de crier lorsque la wyverne replia ses ailes contre elle et entama une chute en piquet. Je m'agrippai de toutes mes forces, et eu le courage de ne pas hurler, ni fermer les yeux. La pression sur mon estomac se fit plus forte, alors qu'une sorte d'exaltation montait en moi plus nous descendions. Arriver à peu de distance du sol et des tentes, Glaurung rouvrit ses ailes, et d'un puissant battement, se rétabli, repris de l'altitude, et entama une suite de vrilles et de figures aériennes. Un souffle saccadé s'échappait de ma bouche, alors que je sentis l'euphorie me gagner. Un léger rire s'éleva de ma gorge, un brin fébrile, un brin réjoui. Les sensations que j'éprouvai étaient fabuleuses, enivrante !

Mon plaisir fut néanmoins de courte durée. L'ivresse me quitta pour laisser place au froid mordant des cieux, l'humidité des cumulus. Je me sentis frissonner sur la selle, claquer des dents, tandis que ma chemise s'humidifiait de plus en plus à chaque passage dans le brouillard. À se tendre et se contracter pour suivre les mouvements de la wyverne, mon épaule blessée me faisait de plus en plus mal. Mon rire mourut et je me crispai sur la selle, tentant de garder un peu de chaleur et de ne pas tirer plus sur l'épaule. Haar s'en aperçut, car Glaurung cessa ses acrobaties et reprit un vol linéaire, avant de commencer lentement à descendre vers la terre ferme. Lorsque la wyverne se posa, je restai un moment figée sur la selle, parvenant difficilement à assimiler que je venais de voler. Même si la fin du vol était moins agréable, revenir sur terre était dur. Je ne réagis que lorsque le borgne épuisé, qui avait vidé les étriers depuis quelque temps déjà, me prit par la taille pour me faire descendre. Il me déposa doucement, mais mes jambes, soudain faibles, me lâchèrent, et je flanchai, avant de me rattraper à Glaurung. Son unique œil afficha la surprise, tandis que son sourcil se levé de façon interrogatrice.

- Cho vo po petiote ? demanda Brom qui s'était avancé.

- Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? le réprimanda Mist, se précipitant sur moi. Vous ne comprenez pas qu'elle anémiée et a besoin de repos ? C'était vraiment une idée stupide Tibarn, reprocha-t-elle au roi-faucon hilare. Et toi Haar, tu aurais put éviter de jouer les voltigeurs !

Continuant de grommeler sur la stupidité des hommes et leur balourdise, elle me prit par le bras, et aidée de Mia, me ramena jusqu'aux tentes, me faisant m'asseoir devant le feu de camp. J'aurais aimé pouvoir marcher seule, sans leur aide, mais je me sentais brusquement vidée de toute force. Aussi me laissai-je faire, honteuse. J'avais froid et mon épaule était douloureuse.

Les autres Mercenaires, ainsi que les hommes-bêtes, nous avaient suivies et s'installaient tout autour. Je sentis la tension s'installait, prenant conscience que c'était maintenant que mon avenir ici se jouait : allaient-ils, oui ou non, accepter que je reste ? Je frissonnai un peu plus à l'idée qu'ils refusent.

- Bon, maintenant que le spectacle est terminé, si nous parlions sérieusement, déclara le garçon à la cape rouge, Ike.

Tous acquiescèrent, et je me crispai, dans l'expectative.

- Sialey, si nous acceptons de t'intégrer dans nos rangs, promets-tu de ne pas semer la discorde au sein de notre groupe ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton grave et sévère.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il m'effrayait, c'était indéniable. Et rien que pour cela, j'étais prête à faire en sorte de ne pas attirer sa colère.

- Promis, jurai-je en un souffle.

- D'obéir à mes ordres ?

- Oui.

- De te battre à nos côtés ?

Je déglutis. Non, je ne pouvais pas promettre de me battre. Je ne voulais pas me battre encore une fois. Je ne voulais pas de nouveau tuer. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Les mots de Logan résonnèrent de nouveaux à mes oreilles. « _Tu as toujours le choix Petite_. _Il te suffit juste de voir là où est ton intérêt, et ce que tu es prête à faire pour atteindre tes objectifs_». Mon objectif était de survivre pour trouver un moyen de rentrer à l'institut. Étais-je prête à prendre des vies pour cela ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je pouvais m'y prendre autrement. Et je devais gagner leur confiance. Je me mordis la lèvre, détestant d'avance les mots qui commençaient à se former dans mon esprit.

- Je refuse d'user de ma malédiction pour cela, commençai-je, indécise et inquiète de la réaction que mes mots généreraient. Mais je ferais ce que je peux s'en y avoir recours pour protéger les membres de votre groupe.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. J'avais pourtant la sensation de devenir manipulatrice à ainsi jouer sur les mots, en sachant que je ne savais pas me battre autrement. Mais c'était une promesse, un marché. Ils m'avaient déjà sauvé la vie, m'avaient bien traité, et peut être m'accueillir, le temps pour moi de trouver un moyen de quitter ce lieu. Je me devais de le leur rendre, d'un moyen ou d'un autre, de ramener l'équilibre. Même si je devais, pour cela, faire ce qui me répugnait.

J'osai redresser la tête et croiser les regards des autres. Tibarn souriait d'un air encourageant et le garçon à la cape rouge semblait satisfait de ma réponse.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'accepterais ta parole et te prendrais sous mes ordres. Mais je ne le ferai pas sans l'avis de mes hommes. Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade. Acceptez-vous qu'elle nous rejoigne ?

Mon ventre se serra douloureusement et la gêne sur mon cœur gonfla, l'angoisse montant brusquement en flèche, m'étouffant presque. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine. S'ils venaient à refuser…

- Titania ?

- Je n'y vois pas d'objection, répondit la femme en rouge.

- Mist ?

- J'en serais ravie ! déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Soren ?

- Je suis contre, dit le garçon à la marque sur le front.

- Mais si on t'écoutait Soren y aurait que Ike dans l'équipe ! répliqua Mia.

- Rhys ?

L'homme en robe blanche que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il guérissait les hommes bêtes, me jeta un bref regard, avant de sourire.

- Je n'ai pas de raison de dire non.

- Brom, tu l'as surveillée jusqu'à maintenant. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

- Que cho un'brave petiote. Et pi elle so y faire avec ches bidets. Elle pourro nous donno un cop ed main.

- Haar ?

- Glaurung l'apprécie.

- Mia ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle reste ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir me mesurer à elle !

- Nephenie.

La fille coiffée d'un heaume, sa lance posée à côté d'elle, répondit par un simple hochement de tête, que je pris pour un oui. Je soupirai doucement. Déjà la moitié du groupe était en ma faveur.

- Gatorie ?

- Je peux rien refuser un si joli minois : c'est oui ! s'exclama l'homme blond qui m'avait serrée au petit-déjeuner.

- Gatorie, lâche-la tu veux. On a pas besoin d'un pervers de plus, fit Mist avec un regard froid vers le roi-faucon.

Je les considérai un instant avec consternation, me demandant de quoi elle voulait parler, et quels autres travers pouvait bien avoir l'homme-oiseau.

- Heather ?

- Pareille, elle est trop mignonne pour la laisser aux griffes des Laguz !

La fille au casque me jeta un coup d'œil empli de pitié et de compassion, me faisant craindre de ne serait que me retrouver seule avec cette femme étrange aux paroles ambiguës.

- Ilyana ?

La fille aux cheveux lilas cessa de mâchonner une mèche de cheveux et leva des yeux douloureux vers moi.

- Pour moi c'est bon, soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre sa mèche.

- Oscar ?

- Je n'ai pas de raison de m'y opposer, sourit l'homme aux cheveux d'herbe et aux yeux mi-clos.

- Boyd ?

- Pareil.

- Rolf ?

Le plus jeune du groupe, un garçon aux cheveux court couleur vert pomme, hésita. Son regard chercha à croiser celui de l'homme à la queue de cheval grenat. Celui-ci ne lui prêta pas attention, semblant blasé et ennuyé d'être là.

- Heu… je ne sais pas trop.

- Shinon ?

L'archer relava les yeux et me lança un regard hautain et méprisant, plissant le nez comme si une odeur infecte l'indisposait.

- Qu'elle ne s'approche pas de moi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle empoisonne mon air avec son odeur de sang.

- Shinon, le réprimanda Mia. On ne t'a pas appris la politesse?

Je me mordis la lèvre face à ses mots. Sa langue était aussi fourchue que celle d'un serpent, et ses paroles étaient aussi venimeuses que le venin d'un crotale.

- Si tu viens à reperdre le contrôle, dit-il avec un regard mauvais tourné vers moi, je me ferais un plaisir de te cribler de flèches.

Je dégluti avec difficulté. Non pas qu'il m'inquiétait par cette menace. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait rien contre moi. Mon armure arrêterait ses flèches avant qu'elles ne puissent s'enfoncer d'un millimètre dans ma peau. Il était inefficace face à moi. Et c'était justement cette réalité qui m'effrayait. Si le sang venait à me monter à la tête et couvrir ma conscience de son voile sanglant, ce n'était pas lui qui serait en mesure de m'arrêter et de m'empêcher de tuer, lui ou d'autres. Je doutais fort que nombreux étaient ceux autour de moi à posséder cette capacité. À ma connaissance, il n'y en avait qu'un.

Mon regard se tourna automatiquement vers Ike. Lui et son étrange pouvoir pourraient venir à bout de mon armure, rendre inoffensives mes griffes ou mes balles de sang, ou toute autre tentative de ma part pour le tuer. Ce n'était pourtant pas pour me rassurer. Son don pouvait m'arrêter, prévenir un massacre. Mais à un prix que je n'étais pas prête à payer. Je fermai un instant les yeux, la gêne en mon sein pulsant doucement au souvenir de l'autre fois, lorsque je me vidai de mon sang à ses pieds. J'avais était sauvée cette fois là, rien ne me prouvait que j'aurais encore cette chance, que l'on aura encore la moindre pitié ou clémence à mon égard. Une fois, pas deux, j'en avais bel et bien conscience. Alors donner ma vie pour la vie d'un autre ? Non, hors de question. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Même si…

Je secouai doucement la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être. J'avais juré de ne plus user de ma malédiction. Et je tiendrais cette promesse. Pareille situation ne se reproduirait plus.

- Alors c'est entendu, déclara Ike avec un sourire. Tu fais désormais partie des Mercenaires de Greil.

Je me tournai vers lui, mettant un moment à comprendre que par cette phrase, il m'acceptait parmi eux. La boule en mon sein cessa de remuer en tout sens, et je laissai un long soupir de soulagement franchir mes lèvres. Le garçon à la cape rouge me fit un signe, et je me remis sur mes pieds pour lui faire. Il me tendit une main, que je considérai un instant, avant de tendre ma propre main droite. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques centimètres de la sienne, l'illusion d'une peau cuivrée s'effaça : mes doigts prirent la teinte d'un ciel chargé de nuage.

Dans un sursaut, je reculai, ramenant mon bras vers moi. Ike me lança un regard surpris.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda le garçon-faucon, penché en avant, mais pourtant trop loin de nous pour l'avoir vu.

Je n'en étais pas sûre moi-même. Mais si le pouvoir du garçon à la cape rouge était d'inhiber celui des autres, cela voulait-il dire qu'il pouvait aussi dissiper l'illusion générée par l'inducteur d'images ?

- Tu utilise une illusion ? me questionna Tibarn.

Indécise, j'hésitai à répondre. Mais je devais leur montrer que je leur faisais confiance. Révéler ce secret devait en être une marque suffisante. J'acquiesçai doucement, les yeux fixant le sol, avant de dire :

- Ma peau à la couleur de la cendre. Je le cache afin de garder l'apparence de ceux de ma tribu.

Le roi-faucon hocha pensivement la tête, tandis qu'Ike me tendait à nouveau sa main, semblant plus confiant cette fois. Après un moment de doute, j'étendis mon bras vers lui, et détournai les yeux de mes doigts lorsque ceux-ci noircir de nouveau, les plongeant dans ceux de l'homme devant moi. Nos mains se rencontrèrent, et il serra la mienne avec force.

- Bienvenu parmi les Mercenaires, fit-il avec un sourire.

Il s'éloigna, et je me retrouvais entourée de certains d'entre eux, me pressant de questions. Je les regardai, tournant mon attention à chaque nouvelle question, mais ne sachant quoi répondre ni à qui. Je me sentis soudain mal, étouffée par leur insistance, leur présence.

- Laissez-la tranquille enfin ! Vous lui poserez des questions au dîner. En attendant, laissez la se reposer pour une fois, les coupa Mist en s'interposant.

Elle me prit par le bras, m'offrant un sourire navré, et m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la tente réservée aux femmes. Elle allait me faire me rallonger sur ma paillasse, mais je l'arrêtai, et demandai d'une petite voix.

- Pourrais-je… me laver ?

Mist me considéra brièvement, clignant des yeux, avant de prendre une expression désolée et alarmée.

- Ho je suis désolée ! C'est vrai que tu n'as pas encore put faire ta toilette depuis que tu es arrivée. J'aurais du y penser !

Je murmurai en un souffle que ce n'était rien. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'eut entendue. Me forçant à rester étendue sur ma couche le temps qu'elle prépare tout, elle s'activa, envoyant Mia faire chauffer de l'eau, installant le baquet et des linges pour la toilette, sortant de son sac un pain de savon et une fiole. Je me redressai doucement, prenant appui sur mon avant-bras valide, lorsque la grande femme en rouge, Titania, entra dans la tente et se dirigea vers moi. Elle me tendit un paquet de tissus, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes maintes fois rapetassées et au cuir usé.

- Tiens, Tibarn m'a dit que tu étais frigorifiée. Ce sont des vieilleries sortis de la boîte à rebus, mais elles te tiendront plus chaud qu'une simple chemise en attendant de trouver mieux.

Je les acceptai avec un signe de tête, reconnaissante. Elle répondit d'un sourire avant de ressortir. En attendant que l'eau chauffe, Mist me fit m'assoir et défit les bandages qui me maintenaient l'épaule. Je tenais d'une main ma chemise plaquée sur ma poitrine, frissonnante, tandis qu'elle examinait l'articulation.

- Il faudra au moins deux semaines pour que ton épaule guérisse totalement. Il serait peut être sage de voir si Reyson ne pourrait pas accélérer la guérison avec ses Galdrar. Je lui en parlerais. Mais je pense qu'on peut déjà te laisser un peu plus de mouvement.

Je songeais à cette possibilité. En voyant ce qu'il avait fait par ses chants, je ne doutais pas qu'il puisse faire cela. Je terminai de me déshabiller. Mist récupéra mon pantalon déchiré et mes bottines jaunes, les enroulant dans un morceau de tissus et les déposa au pied de ma couche, pendant que me lavai. J'étais quelque peu gêne qu'elle soit là, alors que j'étais nue, même si elle ne me regardait pas. Depuis que ma peau avait viré du cuivre à l'anthracite, je n'avais plus l'habitude d'être ainsi dévêtue sous les yeux d'autres filles de mon âge. Autrefois, je ne me souciai guère de cela, mais mon corps avait changé depuis mes treize ans. J'avais gagné en poitrine, mes hanches s'étaient élargies, ma silhouette affinée.

L'eau chaude fut un pur délice pour ma peau. Elle effaçait la crasse, la sueur et la poussière, en plus de la chaire de poule qui me couvrait. Je m'appliquai à frotter et savonner chaque partie de mon corps avec minutie.

Une fois le corps lavé et toute souillure ôtée, je me séchais rapidement, frissonnante, dans le drap de bain, avant de me glisser rapidement dans les vêtements qui m'avaient été remis. Il y avait là un pantalon noir, des bas de laines et une tunique blanche, plus épaisse que la chemise que j'avais auparavant, et surtout bien plus grande. Je mis le bas, mais attendis que Mist refasse le bandage de mon épaule avant d'enfiler la tunique, qui tombait à mi-cuisse. Je grimaçai lorsque je passai mon bras gauche dans la manche mais j'étais heureuse de ne plus l'avoir attaché au torse dans une position inconfortable. La fille aux bâtons me remis le bras en écharpe tout de suite, pour ne pas risquer que je bouge inutilement.

Un peu plus protégée du froid, je dénouai tant bien que mal ma natte, devant me débrouiller avec une seule main. Je défis rapidement la tresse en pensant les doigts dans l'épaisse masse de cheveux. Ils étaient terriblement gras et emmêlés, poisseux de sueur, et je sentis contre ma peau crisser la poussière. Je préférai ne pas savoir à quoi je ressemblais ainsi. Voyant mes difficultés, Mist vint une fois de plus à mon aide. Se saisissant d'un pichet d'eau et s'assurant de ne pas tremper les vêtements, elle les arrosa abondamment, avant de prendre le petit flacon et de verser sur mes cheveux de la lotion. Avec vigueur, elle frotta, faisant mousser le tout, massant le cuir chevelu. Lorsqu'elle les rinça, je pus voir l'eau changer de couleur, et me sentis soulagée d'avoir put enlever toute cette crasse. Le simple fait d'être propre me fit me sentir un peu mieux. Je ne supportais pas cette sensation d'être sale. Cela me rappelait que j'étais moi-même impure, impropre. Mist m'aida à me sécher grossièrement les cheveux, suffisamment pour qu'ils ne gouttent pas dans mon dos.

Je passais ensuite un gilet sans manche, fait d'un tissu grossier et élimé mais chaud, bleu comme un ciel d'hiver au crépuscule, et qui tombait plus bas encore que la tunique. Je le maintins en place en bouclant ma ceinture de X-man, ayant parfaitement conscience du décalage que le grand X rouge, sur la boucle noir et la ceinture dorée provoquaient. Mais cela me rassurait de l'avoir, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Bien sûr, il y avait mon canif dissimulé à l'intérieur, mais en plus, je pense que c'était les souvenirs de Logan qui y étaient rattachés qui me réconfortaient un tant soit peu. Enfin, je terminai en recouvrant le tout d'une capeline d'un bleu outremer.

Mist me considéra un instant d'un œil critique, avant qu'un sourire satisfait et appréciateur n'éclaire son visage toujours si joyeux.

- Tu as nettement meilleure allure. C'est sûr que tu es bien plus mignonne comme ça !

Je lui jetai un regard curieux, indécis. Mignonne ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais ce mot aujourd'hui. Moi, mignonne ? C'était… étrange. À entendre, et surtout à assimiler, à l'associer à ma personne. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus qualifiée de la sorte, ou ne serait-ce contemplée avec appréciation. Oui, on me l'avait déjà dit, quand j'étais enfant, alors que je portais la robe traditionnelle, coiffée de plume et parée de bijoux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mais depuis que ma peau avait viré au noir, je ne correspondais plus aux critères de beauté du Dineh. Je n'avais plus rien de beau en moi. J'étais devenu un monstre, une laideur. Même en dehors de la réserve, dissimulée sous l'illusion de l'inducteur d'image, je ne m'étais jamais sentie belle, ou ne fusse que « mignonne ». Et moins encore aux yeux des visages pâles. Les blancs n'appréciaient pas ma peau trop rouge à leur goût, trop cuivrée, mon visage trop rond, mes pommettes trop saillantes, mes yeux trop en amandes, mes cheveux trop lisses et sombres. Non, ils aimaient les filles à la peau blanche comme les plumes d'une colombe, aux cheveux dorés et bouclés, aux traits moins marqués. Moins typées.

Alors pourquoi, ici, me trouvait-on « mignonne » ? Eux aussi étaient blancs. Je ne comprenais pas. Était-ce parce que, contrairement aux visages-pâles de mon monde, eux n'avaient jamais vu de Natifs avant moi ? Ils ne connaissaient pas mon peuple, et ne savaient donc pas d'où me venait cet aspect. Ils n'avaient pas cette haine envers les indiens. Trouvaient-ils cette nouveauté attirante ? Par mignonne, entendaient-ils exotique ?

Je me détournai, gênée, et pris le peigne posé auprès du baquet d'eau. Je commençai à me démêler les cheveux, mais il y avait tant de nœuds, et c'était difficile à une main, que je ne fis que tirer dessus, coinçant les dents du peigne dans ma tignasse.

- Attend, laisse-moi faire.

Mist pris le peigne, me faisant signe de m'installer sur ma couche. Je m'assis en tailleur, elle s'agenouillant derrière moi. Elle commença à me coiffer lentement, ôtant les nœuds avec douceur. Le mouvement de ses doigts dans ma chevelure et caressant mon crâne me mit d'abord mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être touchée par des étrangers, cela me gênait. Mais au fur et à mesure, je retrouvais ce contact rassurant, le réconfort d'antan. Je me passais souvent les doigts dans les cheveux, lorsque j'étais mélancolique ou angoissée, lorsque j'avais besoin de me tranquilliser. Cela était du à de doux souvenirs, qui remontaient à mon enfance.

Lorsque j'étais encore petite, avant le jour maudit de ma _Kinaalda*_, le jour où mon corps d'enfant devint celui d'une femme et fut marqué de la malédiction de Coyote, ma mère me brossait les cheveux tous les soirs. Elle les démêlait avec douceur, à l'aide du peigne que j'avais sculpté lorsque j'avais huit ans, avec les conseils de mon père. J'en étais fière, et j'étais heureuse que Shima** s'en serve tous les jours pour moi. C'était notre moment privilégié. Je savais qu'elle ne le faisait qu'avec moi. Mes frères se refusaient de la laisser les coiffer comme des poupées. C'étaient notre rituel à nous, entre femmes. Même si je n'étais qu'une petite fille alors.

Shima était une femme ravissante. Pas juste mignonne. D'une beauté bénie par les esprits de la nature. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle portait le joli nom de Nizhoni, « belle» en notre langue. Elle était grande et fine, elle avait les cheveux si soyeux qu'ils n'avaient put être que tissés par Femme-Araignée, et les yeux si noirs, que l'on aurait cru qu'ils étaient taillés dans l'obsidienne. Elle était aimante, et douce. Comme sa peau, qui avait la douceur d'une plume.

Shima avait un secret, pour préserver sa peau du vent sec et de la sécheresse : elle se couvrait chaque soir d'une crème faite à base d'eau de cactus, qu'elle allait extraire elle-même, de miel et d'huile. J'aimais sentir ce parfum, me blottir contre elle, plongeant la tête dans son cou, entourée de ses bras, respirant avec bonheur ce parfum si frais, sentir sa peau de son cou si douce contre ma joue, sa main caressant mes cheveux.

Shima était si belle, si douce, si gentille. Comme elle me manquait. Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir de nouveau venir pleurer dans ses bras, lui raconter mes peines et mes malheurs, lui dire que j'avais mal pour qu'elle me dorlote, encore une fois. J'aurais eu tant de chose à lui dire depuis mon arrivée en ce lieu. Lui dire d'abord à quel point je l'aimais, malgré qu'elle ne m'aimait plus.

Le nœud dans ma poitrine donna un coup, comme pour me réveiller, tandis que mes yeux me brûlaient dangereusement. Je fermai les paupières pour chasser ces larmes importunes, frissonnante. Je ne devais pas pleurer. Pas maintenant, pas alors que je n'étais pas seule. Mais je voulais tant la revoir, retrouver ma famille, ma tribu. Rentrer chez moi.

Rentrer chez moi. Quelle idiote je faisais. Je ne pouvais pas. Même si je parvenais, par le plus grand des miracles, par l'intervention des dieux créateurs, apitoyés par mon sort, à quitter cet endroit, à retourner dans mon monde, je ne pouvais renter chez moi. Je n'en avais plus, de chez moi, de foyer. Je n'avais plus le droit de pénétrer les limites de la réserve, de revoir quiconque de la tribu. Ma famille m'avait renié le jour où j'avais faillit tuer mon père et le plus âgé de mes frères, Tse. Et je savais que l'institut, même si je commençais à m'y sentir à l'aise, accueillie et attendue, ce n'était pas mon foyer, même si Logan comptais tant pour moi. Je n'y étais que de passage. Je le partageai avec des gens qui n'étaient pas de ma famille, comme cette tente exigüe que j'étais désormais obligée de partager avec des femmes inconnues.

Je me voyais brusquement à la place de mon arrière-grand-père, engagé dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne, parti loin de sa famille et sa tribu pour défendre des terres qui n'étaient pas les nôtres, des gens qui n'en avaient que faire de nous. Mais lui avait fait ce choix, dans l'espoir de couvrir notre famille de gloire et apporter à notre peuple la reconnaissance des hommes blancs. Moi je me retrouvai forcée d'obéir pour ne pas être abandonnée derrière, dans un monde que je ne connaissais ni ne comprenais.

Je me maudissais intérieurement. Je ne devais pas penser à cela. Je ne l'avais pas fait depuis que j'avais quitté la réserve, j'avais mis de côté mon exil. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi en cet instant, je me retrouvais assiégée de nostalgie et de chagrin, mon désert me manquant tant que j'en avais mal ? Je fus prise de tremblements, un hoquet sourd m'étranglant et me secouant tout entière.

Je voulais renter à la maison. Je voulais être entourée de mes amis, ma famille. Comme avant.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, amères, tandis que les sanglots éclataient. Je ramenai mes jambes contre mon torse, mon bras blessé coincé au creux de mon ventre, la main droite pressant mon front en un poing douloureux.

- Bah, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit la voix de Mist dans mon dos. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Je ne répondis pas, les pleurs redoublant, ne voulant plus s'arrêter malgré tous mes efforts pour les endiguer.

- Mist, qu'est ce qui se passe ? entendis-je, reconnaissant l'intonation de Titania.

Non je ne devais pas pleurer, pas devant des étrangères. Je devais être forte. Mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Elle a eu pas mal d'émotions aujourd'hui. Elle est fatiguée, c'est tout.

* * *

* La Kinaalda est la cérémonie la plus importante dans la vie des femmes Navajos et une étape cruciale. Elle marque les premières règles, et donc le passage de l'état de petite fille à celui de jeune femme. Tant qu'elle n'a pas effectué cette transition, une jeune fille n'a pas le droit de prendre part aux tâches ménagères.

** Maman en Navajo.

* * *

**Je sais, le titre est très inspiré XD**

**Alors, ça fait quoi de voler à dos de wyverne aux côté de Haar et Sialey? =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Voici donc le chapitre 20! Il semblerait que certains de nos lecteurs ne lisent qu'un chapitre sur deux, donc pour votre propre compréhension je vous conseille de vérifier ça ;)**

**Sinon, eh bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Début de campagne

Le résultat avait dépassé mes espérances : non seulement j'avais réglé le cas de Sialey, mais en plus quelques mercenaires commençaient déjà à l'apprécier. Si Haar se disputait souvent avec Glaurung, qui jugeait (d'après la traduction wyverne-beorc mise au point par le borgne, personne d'autre ne comprenant les grognements et autres râles qui constituaient le langage de la bête) qu'il dormait beaucoup trop et ne prenait pas son travail assez à cœur, le dragonnier respectait et aimait sa monture, et réciproquement. En acceptant sans problème Sialey sur son dos, Glaurung l'avait rapprochée de Haar. Ensuite, la nature impulsive de Mia l'avait forcée à s'occuper de la nouvelle venue, tout comme la gentillesse naturelle de Mist. Ces deux-là considéraient sans doute même Sialey comme une des leurs avant même qu'elle ne passe « l'épreuve ». Brom s'occupait d'elle comme de ses filles qu'il avait laissées à Criméa, et Titania la laissait s'occuper de son cheval, signe qu'elle avait un minimum confiance en la Navajo. Oui vraiment, tout allait pour le mieux, et pourtant un léger doute continuait à me perturber alors que je voletais vers ma tente. Tous ces signes, à part celui d'Haar, existaient déjà avant le baptême de l'air de Sialey. Ike était forcément au courant, que ce soit par le biais de Titania qui était son second ou de Mist, sa petite sœur. Seul contre tous, Shinon n'aurait pas pu totalement refuser le recrutement de la jeune fille, pas plus que Soren qui respectait avant tout les décisions de son commandant. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que tout cela avait été facultatif. Ce n'était pas pour la faire accepter des autres qu'Ike voulait la mettre à l'épreuve, c'était pour que lui-même ait une preuve qu'elle désirait faire partie des mercenaires et que je ne l'y avais pas poussée en lui mettant le dos au mur. Bien que ça ait été en partie le cas.

En tout cas, on s'était payé une belle tranche de rire. Rien qu'à voir sa tête quand je lui avais annoncé la nouvelle, je n'avais pas pu me retenir, mais quand elle était descendue de la wyverne… j'en avais pleuré. Mais comment un Faucon pourrait-il comprendre ce qu'était le vertige ? J'étais né dans les hauteurs, j'avais volé au-dessus du sol avant de faire mes premiers pas sur la terre ferme. Mine de rien, même s'ils étaient obligés de se fier à leur animal, les dragonniers et chevaliers-pégases avaient plus de chance que leur concitoyens cloués éternellement au sol. Janaff m'avais accompagné dans mon hilarité, et j'avais même remarqué un semblant de sourire sur le visage sévère de Nalehitarn. On s'était quand même cachés derrière une tente après que Mist se soit énervée, pour éviter que Sialey ne le prenne trop personnellement. De là, j'avais entendu tous les avis des mercenaires : du stoïcisme à la limite du gel de Soren et Boyd à la chaleur d'Heather et Mia, en passant par la lassitude d'Ilyana et le refus camouflé de Shinon. Ike avait eu l'intelligence de l'interroger en dernier, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissant. Si l'archer avait répondu dans les premiers, il y avait fort à parier que Rolf l'aurait suivi, donc ses deux frères et ainsi de suite, tout comme le mercenaire me l'avait expliqué quand j'étais allé le voir. Le petit Ike avait bien grandi.

- Chef, me héla Janaff qui me suivait à la trace, t'as des infos pour le départ ?

Ah oui, le départ. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, le baptême de l'air ayant accaparé une bonne partie de mon attention depuis que Skrimir m'avait donné ses ordres.

- On lève le camp demain, dis-je après avoir pris un peu de temps pour me remémorer les paroles du Lion. A l'aube.

- Ouah, et moi qui comptait dormir un peu pour une fois…

- A qui le dis-tu, souris-je.

C'était vrai que les grasses-matinées étaient un luxe que personne ne s'était offert depuis un bout de temps, parmi mes hommes. Tout comme un bon repas dans lequel l'alcool coulait à flot, le genre de festin qu'on organisait pour célébrer une victoire ou n'importe quelle bonne nouvelle. Nous étions moins prompts à faire la fête que les Félins, aussi ne connaissions-nous ces festivités qu'une ou deux fois l'an, mais en y repensant, aujourd'hui était l'occasion rêvée. Après tout, ne venions-nous pas de gagner ?

- Tu sais si toutes les réserves de Begnion ont été brûlées ? demandai-je à mon second.

- Je crois qu'Ike s'est replié dès que le brouillard a commencé à se lever, me répondit-il, donc je dirais que non.

- Alors que dirais-tu d'une petite escapade dans ce qui reste de leur camp ?

Il me fixa d'un air qui se voulait sérieux, mais il ne put pas le garder bien longtemps et se mit à rire. Apparemment, il venait de comprendre où je voulais en venir.

- On pourra pas tout remporter rien qu'à nous deux, prévint-il néanmoins. On ferait bien d'appeler des renforts !

- Alors trouve-moi Ulki et rejoins-moi de l'autre côté de la Ribahn !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je pris appui sur le sol et m'envolai d'une puissante poussée de mes ailes, qui battirent l'air en soulevant un petit tourbillon de poussière. En fait, même si je souhaitais effectivement trouver de quoi manger un peu mieux que quotidiennement, j'avais une autre idée en tête. L'armée impériale s'était repliée en désordre, malgré les ordres de Zelgius, j'avais pu le remarquer en allant harceler leurs arrières avec une bande de Félins. La plupart des tentes et de leur contenu avait été laissée à l'abandon, et avec un peu de chance il y aurait les quartiers des officiers parmi elles. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi l'Apôtre Sanaki avait donné crédit au sénateur, et pire que tout avait fait assassiner nos émissaires quand nous avions tenté une approche diplomatique pour régler le problème de Serenes. Je ne pouvais pas croire que la gamine de dix ans que j'avais rencontré trois ans auparavant puisse cautionner de tels actes, même en ayant grandi. Quelque haut gradé de l'armée devait avoir des informations, ou au moins les sénateurs qui étaient présents.

Je survolai rapidement le camp de l'Alliance sans prendre la peine de me métamorphoser. Quelques têtes se levèrent à mon passage et m'acclamèrent avec force, les doutes quant à ma capacité à gouverner s'étant dissipés en même temps que la victoire nous était apparue. Le ciel commençait à se teinter de rouge, le soleil commençant à peine à disparaitre, et toute brume s'était dissipée en laissant un aperçu clair de la situation. Un air chaud ayant remplacé le froid de la matinée, je préférai me poser dès le fleuve traversé. Le champ de bataille empestait, comme tout endroit empli de cadavres laissés au soleil, sûrement. Mais s'il y avait une chose que j'avais retenue de mes leçons de vol et qui me servait justement à autre chose qu'à voler, c'était que l'air chaud avait une densité moins élevée que le froid. De ce fait, il s'élevait en emportant avec lui tout ce qu'il portait : brume, poussière et… odeur. Survoler trop haut un champ de bataille était le meilleur moyen de mourir d'asphyxie, ou si ce n'était pas le cas d'être assez mal à l'aise pour se crasher et aller rajouter son propre corps au charnier qui s'étendait en-dessous. Je plaçai tout de même ma manche devant ma bouche pour filtrer le peu d'air pur encore existant. Certes rien n'avait encore eu le temps de vraiment pourrir, le pire se ferait le lendemain, mais la senteur persistante du sang était tellement obsédante qu'elle me faisait presque sentir son goût métallique. Pas de doute, si un Félin se ramenait maintenant, il verrait tout de suite rouge.

La rive était encore jonchée de pieux, plantés en guise de défense par Begnion. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas servi à grand-chose, puisque seuls quelques Félins éparses y étaient encore empalés, la plupart ayant visiblement encore de longues années à vivre. Des débutants, s'étant laissé emporter par leur folie meurtrière et aveugler par leur envie d'en découdre, leurs yeux fixés sur leur objectif sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait avant lui. C'était juste derrière ces piques que se découvraient les premiers corps Beorc. Leur camp ayant été pris par surprise, il n'y en avait que peu à cet endroit. Le gros de la bataille s'était déroulé plus loin, là où le timon laissait la place à la terre ferme. Alors que j'y arrivai, je remarquai une chose : tous les Laguz étaient mort assez « proprement », achevés d'un coup d'épée ou empalés sur une lance. Seuls quelques-uns étaient déchiquetés par un coup de hache. Mais tous les Beorcs ou presque étaient en morceaux, les griffes et les crocs des Félins ne connaissant pas la délicatesse ou la pitié. Voilà donc pourquoi nous étions considérés comme des sauvages chez eux. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais ça se tenait, effectivement. Nous les Faucons, au moins, nous étions moins brutaux. Plus j'avançai, et plus le terrain devenait rouge, le sang se reflétant sur les armures écarlates de Begnion tout comme le soleil et sa teinte pourpre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir moi-même un filtre devant les yeux, qui bloquait toutes les autres couleurs du prisme. J'accélérai un peu le pas, voletant parfois pour éviter de m'enfoncer dans une flaque rouge trop profonde ou large, toujours avec ma manche sur le nez. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure que j'arrivai aux premières tentes Beorcs, ou ce qu'il en restait : des amas de toile blanche déchiquetés, tremblotant au timide vent d'ouest. Je continuai tout de même ma route : les officiers n'étaient jamais en première ligne, chez eux.

C'était un peu comme visiter une ville-fantôme : des tentes, des objets, de plus en plus souvent intacts au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçai dans le camp, mais sans un seul bruit ni aucun signe de vie. A partir d'un moment, il n'y eut même plus un seul cadavre par terre, pas une seule goutte de sang. J'étais seul avec le murmure du vent. Remarquant une tente un peu plus décorée que les autres, j'y entrai avec précaution, la main sur ma dague. Des Beorcs avaient très bien pu rester sur ordre de Zelgius pour abattre les curieux comme moi, ou encore des pillards qui tenteraient de profiter de la situation, et je ne préférai pas mourir aussi bêtement. Rester dans les livres d'Histoire comme le seul roi Laguz assassiné par un vulgaire voleur, très peu pour moi. L'intérieur était tout à fait semblable à mes propres quartiers : une paillasse recouverte d'un vieux tissu, une petite table et un tréteau d'armes qui contenait encore une lance et un bouclier. A côté se trouvait une petite table pliable, sur laquelle étaient posés divers papier, une plume et un encrier. Je m'en approchai et commençai à parcourir les écrits du regard, cherchant la moindre information sur le changement de comportement de l'Apôtre. Malheureusement, ce n'étaient que des lettres adressées à plusieurs femmes habitant toutes Siennes ou sa banlieue. Un bel infidèle que le propriétaire de la tente, donc.

J'en sorti et continuai, à la recherche du moindre endroit ressemblant à un état-major ou un quartier général. Je me décidai à prendre un peu de hauteur pour les repérer plus facilement, l'odeur sanguine s'étant dissipée, mais me ravisai rapidement. Un archer embusqué un peu chanceux aurait vite fait de m'abattre si jamais je me révélai trop. Néanmoins, j'avais un indice de taille : Ike avait été largué derrière le camp militaire, près des tentes des sénateurs. C'était donc là que j'avais le plus de chance de récolter les informations que je convoitais. J'accélérai un peu le rythme, la luminosité se faisant de plus en plus basse. Les Félins n'avaient aucun problème pour voir dans la nuit, mais je n'étais pas doté d'un tel don, et je ne préférais pas m'attarder plus que nécessaire dans un endroit puant l'humain. C'était une fragrance caractéristique, bien différente de celle que dégageait un Laguz. Une sorte de mélange entre sang, sueur et parfum. Un peu comme s'ils ne savaient pas se laver. Mais ne sentaient-ils donc pas eux-mêmes qu'ils _puaient_ ? Trouver les tentes du Sénat ne fut pas difficile : un large fossé les séparait des autres, garni encore une fois de multiples pieux et renforcé par une palissade de bois. Ils n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié… Une passerelle permettait d'y accéder, mais visiblement Ike n'était pas passé par là. Toute une partie des barricades avait été balayée, comme soufflée par un vent violent, sans doute l'œuvre de Soren. Des dizaines de flèches étaient plantées dans la terre tout autour, ayant visiblement manqué leur cible de loin vu qu'aucune tache de sang ne les accompagnait. Alors soit les mercenaires étaient franchement chanceux, soit leurs ennemis étaient franchement mauvais. Alentour, des chevaux gambadaient comme si de rien n'était, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour brouter un peu d'herbe. Ike m'avait expliqué qu'ils les avaient libérés pour semer la confusion, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils fussent restés là, sans personne pour s'en emparer.

L'intérieur de ce second camp était bien mieux aménagé que le grand : la terre avait été battue en chemins serpentant entre les tentes et les caisses de provision, plusieurs drapeaux étaient plantés de-ci de-là, et un feu de camp avait été dressé devant chaque pavillon. Le vrai confort, donc. Par contre, ce fut le retour express de l'armée des morts, avec des corps à ne savoir qu'en faire étalés un peu partout. Une épaisse fumée noire jaillissait toujours d'un peu plus loin, dernier reste des vivres de l'armée partis en fumée. Néanmoins à en croire les nombreuses caisses empilées près de chaque tente, il y avait encore de quoi se faire un bon festin dans la soirée. Et plus que tout, ce qui attira mon attention, ce fut le tas de tonneau juste en face de moi. Au moins une vingtaine de barriques montées les unes sur les autres, et qui me firent monter le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je passai la passerelle et m'approchai d'elles, m'emparant de la première et la posant à terre. D'un coup de dague, je fis sauter le couvercle. Aussitôt, remplaçant l'odeur de la mort, une bonne vieille vapeur d'alcool vint m'accueillir. Ça, c'était du bon. Mais avant de m'en occuper, j'avais à faire, aussi lassai-je à regret le tonneau ouvert derrière moi et entrai dans la première tente venue. Tout de suite, il me parut évident que ce n'était pas celle d'un soldat, tant elle était emplie d'une tonne d'objet aussi originaux qu'inutiles. Même un officier tout droit sorti d'une famille de nobles pompeux ne penserait pas à amener autant de babioles en campagne. Il y avait même un putain de lit à baldaquin ! Me refusant à fouiller le tout, je passai directement à l'étude d'un bureau en bois massif installé dans un coin. Il était parfaitement rangé, il n'y avait pas à dire, mais j'eus vite fait de vider les tiroirs en les balançant rudement sur le sol. Des lettres, des lettres, encore des lettres, traitant de tel ou tel problème de vol de poulet ou de dégradation de champ. Rien d'intéressant.

Je passai à la tente suivante, puis à celle d'après, et ainsi de suite, sans jamais rien trouver à propos de l'Apôtre. Rien que de simples rapports sur les problèmes quotidiens des duchés alentour, qui avaient mis leurs armées personnelles à la disposition de Zelgius pour repousser l'Alliance. S'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit concernant Sanaki, eux ne paraissaient pas au courant. Je sortis de la dernière tente juste au moment où Janaff et Ulki, accompagnés d'une dizaine de Faucons, se posèrent à côté des tonneaux. Comme quoi ça attirait le regard, je n'étais pas le seul.

- Ah, chef, dit Ulki en m'apercevant. On a un peu de retard.

- Ça va, le soleil n'est pas couché, le rassurai-je. Maintenant, il s'agit de ramener tout ça avant qu'il ne le soit !

- C'est du vin ? s'enquit Janaff avec une lueur gourmande dans le regard.

- Oui, mais pas à déguster sur place. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir vous trainer de force jusqu'à notre propre camp parce que vous ne pourrez plus marcher !

- Et comment on va faire pour ramener tout ça ?

- Doit y avoir des chevaux en liberté à côté, leur appris-je. Attrapez-les et ramenez-les ici. Vous deux, dis-je en désignant deux autres Faucons, cherchez un chariot ou quelque chose comme ça pour entreposer notre butin.

Tout le monde acquiesça et se mit au travail. En quelques minutes, tout fut réglé : des dizaines de charrettes attendaient patiemment d'être utilisées près de ce qui restait des provisions, que les Faucons eurent tôt fait de ramener, et Janaff revint bientôt en tenant deux chevaux par l'encolure. Nous remplîmes deux chariots de vin et de vivres, vidant ainsi le camp Beorc de tout ce qui lui restait de nourriture, puis nous fîmes demi-tour pour revenir vers notre camp. Tout d'abord réticents à passer sur les cadavres, l'entraînement militaire des chevaux reprit vite le dessus, et ils acceptèrent de traverser le champ de bataille malgré son odeur de plus en plus dérangeante. Notre petit convoi atteignit la Ribahn juste au moment où le soleil disparaissait totalement, et là, une simple question nous vint à l'esprit. Ce fut Ulki qui la posa à voix haute en résumant les pensées de tout le monde.

- Et maintenant, comment on fait traverser ça ?

Il était évident que faire passer les chariots à gué risquait de couper le vin, et même si les barriques étaient à-priori étanches, personne n'avait dans l'idée de tester. Il avait par ailleurs été convenu, dans un silence tacite mais par des échanges de regards plutôt complices, qu'il était hors de question de partager notre découverte avec tout le camp. Premièrement parce qu'il n'y en aurait alors pas assez. Secondement parce que chaque armée avait son lot d'ivrognes, et qu'il serait plutôt malvenu que la moitié d'entre eux soit incapable de marcher demain, alors que la route qui nous attendait était longue et ardue.

- On va les faire passer par le ciel, décidai-je. A nous tous, on devrait bien réussir à soulever les charrettes, et on a pas besoin d'emmener les chevaux.

- Ce sera la discrétion absolue, railla Janaff.

- Butin de guerre, premiers arrivés, premiers servis, répliquai-je. On partage la moitié des tonneaux entre les Faucons, et l'autre moitié pour les mercenaires. C'est équitable. Nous sommes ceux qui avons le plus souffert de cette guerre pour le moment, et nous avons une dette envers Ike et ses hommes.

Un Faucon se chargea de détacher les chevaux, qui s'empressèrent de filer en remontant le fleuve, trop contents de ne plus avoir à supporter cette puanteur, bien que légère du fait qu'il ne faisait pas excessivement chaud. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné que personne ne se soit préoccupé de ramasser les morts. Les Beorcs n'avaient pas pu le faire, puisqu'ils étaient partis la queue entre les jambes, mais que Skrimir laisse ses frères pourrir sans sépulture m'intriguait. Enfin, c'était vrai que si l'on prenait ce luxe, nous prendrions trop de retard sur l'armée impériale, ce qui était exclu. Mais je toucherais deux mots au Lion pour qu'il laisse un petit bataillon en arrière pour s'en occuper. Sortant de mes réflexions, je rejoignis mes hommes autour d'un chariot et le soulevai avec eux. Le fleuve fut rapidement traversé, les regards brillants dans le noir des Félins nous suivant depuis le camp, points lumineux dans le noir intense qu'était le sol depuis notre position. Les seuls torches allumées étaient celles des mercenaires, puisqu'eux ne pouvaient voir dans la nuit, et elles nous servirent donc de guide pour poser notre chargement avant d'effectuer le second voyage.

- Tibarn ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? me demanda Ike alors que nous posions le deuxième chariot à terre, à côté de sa tente.

- De quoi fêter un peu notre victoire ! lui répondis-je en souriant.

Le mercenaire haussa les sourcils, l'air vaguement réprobateur en comprenant d'où je ramenais tout ça, mais il ne fut pas le seul à m'entendre. Boyd jaillit de la tente d'à-côté, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Il ne fut pas déçu quand il vit les barriques. On pouvait presque le voir saliver d'envie.

- Tout ça, c'est pour nous ? souffla-t-il.

- Seulement la moitié.

- Je vais chercher la table !

Il s'en fut en courant en direction de la tente qui servait de cuisine à Oscar. La table en question devait être que son frère utilisait pour préparer assez à manger pour tous les mercenaires : une longue planche de bois posée sur deux tréteaux. Mais ce serait toujours mieux que de manger par terre.

- Traverser ça ne t'a pas coupé l'appétit ? me questionna Ike en désignant l'autre rive d'un large mouvement de la main.

- J'ai connu pire, éludai-je en haussant les épaules. Va donc prévenir ta troupe que le repas est servi. Autant commencer avant que tous les Félins ne soient sur notre dos.

En quelques minutes, tout fut en place : les trois frères amenèrent les différents composants de la table, sur laquelle s'affaissa Ilyana en tendant ses bras fatigués vers le jambon entier qu'Oscar venait d'y poser. Il se plaça en bout de table, de manière à pouvoir tout préparer avant de le faire passer aux autres –précaution bien inutile, puisque tout était de fait déjà prêt. Les sénateurs ne se refusaient rien : fruits séchés ou conservés dans du miel, cageots de pommes fraiches, tranches de bœuf séchées, jambon ou porc cuisiné maintenu au frais dans des jarres. Il y avait de tout. Les mercenaires arrivèrent petit à petit, certains plus enthousiastes que d'autres. Shinon me jeta un regard mauvais avant de se servir, comme s'il craignait que ce fût empoisonné, alors que Brom n'hésita pas à se préparer une copieuse assiette dûment garnie. Janaff vint s'asseoir à côté de moi avec Reyson, Ulki et Nalehitarn. J'en conclus que ce devait être Mordecai qui s'occupait de Sialey durant ce laps de temps, hypothèse confirmée quand elle arriva escortée du Tigre, de Mist et de Mia. Elle avait les yeux un peu rouges, comme si elle venait de pleurer, et semblait même s'appuyer sur l'épaule de la sœur d'Ike. Je ne pouvais que la comprendre, bien que j'eus ris de ses mésaventures peu de temps auparavant. J'aurais détesté qu'on me rende la pareille. Par contre, son bras allait visiblement mieux, puisqu'il ne se tenait plus en écharpe. Je tournai la tête vers Reyson.

- Tu y es pour quelque chose ? Je ne crois pas que Mist soit assez talentueuse pour ressouder un os, et Rhys était sans doute trop fatigué pour ça, après tous les Laguz qu'il a aidé.

- Effectivement, acquiesça le Héron. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état. Malheureusement, elle est encore faible. Il semble qu'elle ait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Je hochai la tête. Moi-même je n'aimais pas voir quelqu'un souffrir outre mesure. Reyson, en prime, ressentait les émotions et les sentiments de ceux qui l'entouraient. Etre présent sur un champ de bataille était une véritable torture pour un Héron, leur nature les poussant à aider leur prochain. C'était pour cette raison que Rafiel était resté à Gallia auprès de Caineghis. Mais son petit frère avait eu un tout autre entraînement, puisqu'il se rappelait chaque détail du massacre de son peuple, et avait été brièvement l'esclave du duc de Tanas. A présent, il supportait très bien la présence des blessés, mais préférait tout de même les aider. Compréhensible.

- Et voilà le meilleur ! rugit soudain Boyd en posant un tonneau sur la table. Sentez-moi ça ! dit-il en soulevant le couvercle.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit du vin, jugea son frère aîné. On dirait plutôt de l'eau-de-vie.

- Dommage, on le garde pour le digestif, alors. Essayons celui-ci.

Il enchaîna deux ou trois barriques, leur contenu variant dans les degrés d'alcool, l'une d'elles semblant même contenir du cidre que l'on garda pour le dessert. Il finit par ouvrir un tonneau de vin rouge, qu'il se mit à distribuer généreusement à chaque attablé, versant une dose non négligeable du contenu dans chaque chope tendue. Je reçu ma propre dose, qui disparut rapidement dans mon gosier. Vraiment pas mauvais. Il allait falloir que je pense à remercier les sénateurs à notre prochaine rencontre. Alors que j'étais occupé à vider ma pinte, je vis du coin de l'œil Sialey refuser poliment sa ration de boisson.

- Juste de l'eau, murmura-t-elle.

Une autre idée germa alors dans mon esprit. J'avais remarqué quand je l'avais invitée dans ma tente pour la questionner après la bataille qu'elle n'avait pas touché non plus à son verre, rempli à ce moment-là d'un vieux vin laguz pas vraiment des plus savoureux. Elle y avait bien trempé les lèvres, mais l'avait reposé rapidement avec une moue dégoûtée. Elle ne s'était donc pas rendu compte de ce que c'était, et vu son jeune âge avec un peu de chance, ne savait pas non plus ce qu'était l'eau-de-vie. J'allais donc chercher le tonneau que Boyd avait reposé tout à l'heure, pour me rendre compte par moi-même qu'il contenait bel et bien un liquide incolore. Il sentait assez fort, mais ça passerait inaperçu, avec toutes les effluves des autres boissons. Je pris un verre et l'en rempli, avant d'aller le proposer à Sialey.

- Un peu d'eau, lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle l'accepta avec un très maigre sourire en murmurant un « merci » d'une voix enrouée par les larmes. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé dans sa tente durant mon absence, mais elle devait s'être vidée de tout son stress pour en arriver à ce point-là. Restait à espérer qu'elle n'avait pas l'alcool triste. Retournant rapidement à ma place, je restai debout et levai mon verre en toussotant pour attirer l'attention.

- Je suis désolé d'interrompre vos activités, dis-je en fixant particulièrement Boyd et Gatorie qui s'enchaînaient les chopes sans interruption, mais je voudrais lever mon verre. A vous, mercenaires, pour ce plan magnifiquement imaginé et orchestré par notre ami le stratège antipathique, et à notre victoire qui annonce une campagne des plus brillantes ! Ainsi qu'à la nouvelle venue, j'ai nommé Sialey ! Cul-sec ! ordonnai-je pour finir.

Il y eu un « hourra » général, suivi d'un vidage de chopine tout aussi généralisé. Et comme je l'espérais, Sialey fut de la partie, même si elle n'était censée boire que de l' « eau ». Aussitôt après qu'elle eut avalé l'intégralité de son verre, elle se mit à toussoter et à cracher alors que la chaleur de l'alcool distillé faisait son effet. C'était le danger avec ce genre de boisson : aucun effet dans les premières secondes, puis un déchaînement de sensations et de goûts plus ou moins agréables.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? me demanda gravement Reyson qui l'avait aussi remarqué, alors que Mist regardait Sialey en lui demandant ce qui se passait.

- Un petit remontant, répondis-je. Ça ne peut lui faire que du bien.

Le Héron soupira, trop blasé pour réagir. Moins drôle fut le moment où Mist se tourna vers moi avec un air rien de moins qu'assassin. Je levai mon verre en réponse en reprenant une gorgée, avant de me servir d'une tranche de jambon que je gobai sans préavis. Après tout, ma réputation auprès de la petite sœur d'Ike semblait déjà ruinée, alors il était inutile que je perde mon temps à essayer de l'améliorer. Et puis, j'avais l'habitude d'assumer mes actes. Elle quitta la table en confiant Sialey, encore rouge et les larmes aux yeux, à Mia qui riait autant que moi de la situation, pensant que c'était la Navajo qui avait fait une erreur et non pas que je l'avais piégée. C'est en voyant Mist se retourner vers moi-même après qu'elle eut quitté la table que je compris le message. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie d'y répondre, mais je doutais d'avoir le choix. Elle était tout à fait capable de venir me frapper à coup de bâton devant tout le monde, ce à quoi je ne pourrais pas riposter de risque de la blesser. Je me relevai donc en soupirant, prenant une pomme au passage. Je sortis du cercle de torche, et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où elle avait disparue, dans une semi-pénombre légèrement éclaircie par la lueur des flammes dans mon dos. Mist m'attendait les bras croisés, et une expression malsaine plaquée sur le visage. Miam.

- Une explication ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme où perçait une colère contenue.

- Eh bien…

- Je n'attendais pas de réponse ! Il ne te suffit pas de la faire voler sur un dragon, il faut en plus que tu essaie de la droguer lors de sa première soirée avec ses nouveaux compagnons ! Tu es complètement immature ! Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle avait les yeux rouges ? Elle a passé la soirée à pleurer en pensant à ses parents ! TOUTE la soirée ! J'ai essayé de lui remonter le moral, je l'ai entraînée avec moi pour qu'elle vienne célébrer la victoire, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est détruire le semblant de confiance que j'avais réussi à instaurer entre elle et moi ! Imbécile !

J'en restais bouche bée. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça, et ne pensait pas la voir un jour dans cet état. Tout ça pour une petite blague ? Si ça se trouvait, Sialey était en ce moment même en train de danser la polka sur la table, tous ses soucis envolés. Mais lui répondre ça n'aurais fait qu'empirer les choses, aussi me contentai-je d'un :

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses.

Elle tourna les talons et repartit vers le festin. C'était vrai, j'étais peut-être allé un peu loin. Je n'avais jamais su m'arrêter à temps. Mais les excuses attendraient pour l'heure, c'était la fête. Je mordis dans ma pomme en m'adossant sur la toile d'une tente, regardant le ciel. Il serait toujours temps de m'excuser demain, quand tout le monde aurait la tête claire. Et demain était un autre jour.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Dans tous les cas, merci de l'avoir lu. Semaine prochaine, Lot'!**

**Strider.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut à tous! Bon je vous préviens de suite, ce chapitre est assez long. Hé oui, 9 000 mots, c'est légèrement plus que d'habitude x)**

**Mais bon, au moins vous ne pourrez pas dire que c'est trop court ;)**

**Merci à Mimi pour ses reviews, et merci à tous de nous suivre =)**

* * *

Chapitre 21: Oiseau de malheur

- Ben petiote, qu'ech' t'o ? T'o bu ed traviole ?

Je ne pus répondre à l'homme-tout-rond, qui me regardait avec interrogation et une once d'inquiétude. Les larmes aux yeux, je tâchais de reprendre mon souffle, mais le feu qui me ravageait la gorge m'en empêchait. Chaque goulée d'air ravivait les flammes, me faisant tousser au point d'avoir la sensation que j'allais finir par cracher sur la table tout l'intérieur de mon être. Je sentais le liquide infâme me brûler l'estomac, répandant une chaleur sournoise à l'intérieur de mon corps, tandis qu'un goût immonde se répandait dans ma bouche et que des relents horribles remontaient dans mon nez.

Tibarn, oiseau de malheur. Que m'avait-il donné ? Il avait prétendu m'offrir un peu d'eau, m'adressant un sourire encourageant, pour me tromper et me faire boire je ne savais quelle boisson immonde ! Et il osait me parler de confiance ? Me demander de me fier à lui ?

Une nouvelle toux, plus violente, coupa court à mes réflexions. Mia, ayant cessé de rire de ma situation, me tendis un verre d'eau. Ou tout du moins, ce qui semblait être de l'eau. Je considérai avec un œil critique le liquide translucide, méfiante, essayant désespérément de ne pas le renverser à chaque toux. Après le mauvais tour de Tibarn, je ne pouvais que me méfier. Mais la fille aux cheveux nocturne me fit un signe encourageant, me tapotant le dos d'une main réconfortante. Contrairement au roi-faucon, elle ne m'avait jusqu'alors jamais causé le moindre tort ou tenter de me mettre dans une position pénible. Au contraire, elle avait été avec Mist les seules à ne pas avoir eu de mots ou de gestes désagréables envers moi. Elles avaient eu de bonnes intentions dès le départ. Comme Malicia.

Réalisant cela, je saisis le gobelet et le portait à mes lèvres, le vidant d'un trait. Je le reposai sur la table avec un soupir soulagé, sentant l'eau apaiser ma gorge, le souffle me revenant. Je n'avais pas à douter d'elle, c'était bel et bien de l'eau.

- On peut dire que c'était violent ! commenta Mia. Ça va mieux ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, n'en étant pourtant pas très sûre moi-même. Ma gorge ne me brûlait plus, mais je sentais quelque chose dans mon ventre. Une sensation… éthérée. C'était étrange, et pas désagréable. Je me sentais presque bien. Et j'en viens à reconsidérer un instant l'acte du roi-faucon. J'avais chaud, malgré la nuit, le vent et l'humidité de l'air. Mon visage me paraissait même irradier comme si une flamme avait été placée juste en dessous. La gêne en mon sein sembla se détendre, se prélasser au creux de cette chaleur euphorique, tandis que la pression qui pesait sur mes épaules en présence de toutes les personnes attablées autour de nous s'allégeait quelque peu. J'étais plus calme, moins nerveuse.

Et cela m'alarma. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait avoir ce genre d'effet : l'alcool. Un fléau que les visages-pâles avaient amenés de leur pays et qui avait ravagé mon peuple. Mon grand-père et mon père m'avaient mise en garde contre ce poison. Sous des sensations agréables, apaisantes, il dissimulait des effets destructeurs sur le corps et l'âme. C'était un venin que Coyote distillé pour nous tromper et nous asservir, une arme que même un _hataali_ pouvait difficilement vaincre. Il pouvait transformer le meilleur des hommes et le plus fort des guerriers en une loque, un esclave, un être avili par sa dépendance à la boisson, qui ne retrouvait sa force et sa volonté que pour combler le manque qu'il ressentait dès lors que sa bouteille était vide. L'alcool rendait mauvais, malade. Il réduisait les âmes à néant. Le malheureux qui se laissait prendre dans son piège était lentement annihilé, plongeant dans une détresse et une déprime sans fond, desquelles il tentait de s'extraire ou qu'il essayait d'oublier, de ne pas voir, en buvant toujours plus, s'enlisant et sombrant jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie. Ou entrait dans une danse rouge sang, les vapeurs lui voilant l'esprit, éveillant en lui les ombres les plus sombres de son être.

Bien plus que les mots de mon père qui décrivait avec une fatalité morbide la décadence de la boisson, c'était cette dernière possibilité qui m'inquiétait plus que tout. Et si l'alcool me faisait perdre le contrôle ? Je ne savais quel effet cela pouvait avoir sur mon esprit, mon pouvoir. Stupide roi-faucon, me faire promettre de ne pas user de mon pouvoir pour ensuite prendre le risque de me voir perdre le contrôle en me faisant boire contre mon gré.

Je sentais déjà les effets de l'alcool embrumer mon esprit.

- Mange vite, ça diminuera les effets de l'alcool !

Je me tournais vers Mist, qui revint s'assoir à nos côtés. Elle avait la mine sombre et paraissait en colère. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards assassins vers un recoin sombre perdu entre les tentes. Je remarquai que Tibarn n'était plus installé à sa place, à côté de l'ange. Était-elle allée lui parler, le sermonner ? Je ne m'en sentis que mieux. Je savais pouvoir, dans une certaine mesure, leur faire confiance, à Mia et elle. Je ne me fiais pas à elles sur le champ de bataille ou pour me défendre d'une quelconque menace trop grande pour elles, mais je savais désormais être à l'abri des mauvais traitements avec elles toutes proches.

- Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce qu'il m'a donné ? soufflai-je, sentant les relents d'alcool recouvrir ma mangue tandis que mon souffle passait mes lèvres.

Mist fit une moue dégoûtée et outrée, avant de s'adoucir.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois que c'était l'eau-de-vie que Boyd à ouvert tout à l'heure. Mais quel idiot !L'ancien roi-faucon devait vraiment être sénile pour nomme un successeur pareil!

Je sentis le feu dans mon ventre s'amplifier, la colère embrasant l'alcool. De l'eau-de-vie. La même boisson maudite que mes blancs vendaient à mes ancêtres ou échangeaient contre des peaux de bêtes. Un de leur poison les plus virulents et les plus puissants. C'était, avec leur maladie, leurs armes et leur fichue civilisation, qu'ils avaient réduit notre peuples, toutes les tribus Natives, à de pâles copies d'eux-mêmes. Beaucoup d'indiens, après une lutte inutile, avait tenté de leur ressembler et avait cru que l'alcool, que les visages-pâles avaient et que qu'eux n'avaient pas, leur permettrait de se comporter comme les grands hommes blancs. Ils avaient eu raison en ce sens que la boisson les avait rendus aussi minables et mauvais qu'eux.

Je haïssais le roi-faucon. J'aurais du me douter à son sourire que cet oiseau de malheur préparait quelque chose. Il ne connaissait pas les Natifs avant que je n'arrive, car il n'en existait pas en ce monde. Et cela valait mieux, car il se comportait avec moi comme les hommes blancs qui avaient envahi les terres de mes ancêtres. Je n'osais imaginer ce que cela aurait été s'il avait agi face à toute une tribu. Le Dineh ne se serait pas laisser faire. Et je me jurai de ne plus le laisser jouer de la sorte. Il avait suffisamment rit. La prochaine fois il le paierait.

Je secouais la tête, effarée et effrayée que mes pensées aillent ainsi. L'alcool en altérait le cours, commençait déjà à éveiller la mauvaise partie de moi.

- Mange, ça évitera que l'alcool ne te monte trop à la tête. Et bois beaucoup d'eau.

Elle me tendit une poignée poisseuse de fruits au miel, que je reçus avec gratitude. Je les englouti sans préavis, savourant la douceur du miel qui recouvrit tant bien que mal le goût affreux de l'alcool qui harcelait mes papilles. Il apaisa quelque peu le bouillonnement qui prenait place dans mon estomac, et m'aperçu de la faim qui me nouait le ventre. Je n'avais presque rien mangé au midi, et avais été trop occupée au cours de l'après-midi pour m'en préoccuper. Je mordis dans un pain blanc qui avait été déposé devant moi, savourant le goût de la mie, qui au fur et à mesure prit un gout sucré, avant de boire de nouveau un grand verre d'eau. Une assiette, emplie de viande et de fruits, atterri devant moi. Je levai des yeux surpris vers la femme aux mœurs étranges.

- Ma pauvre petite chérie, tu as l'air affamée.

Elle tendit la main, comme voulant la passer dans mes cheveux dénoués qui me couvraient les épaules comme une seconde capeline. Je reculai instinctivement.

- Haha ! Laisse tomber Heather, elle préfère les hommes, la nargua l'homme en armure bleu et aux cheveux d'or.

Il poussa Mia, sous les protestations de celle-ci et vint s'assoir à mes côtés, me passant un bras autour des épaules et posant devant moi une pinte débordante d'une boisson aux reflets grenats.

- Bois un coup, ça te détendras, tu verras, me fit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire complice.

Avant que je ne puisse le repousser, il tomba à la renverse, manquant m'entrainer à sa suite, s'écrasant sur la terre meuble dans un bruit de boîte de conserve. Mist et Mia se tenaient devant lui, l'une avec les bras croisé devant elle, l'autre les poings sur les hanches.

- Ha non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'écria la fille aux bâtons.

- Et on t'a déjà dis d'arrêter, c'est dégoûtant ce que tu fais, gros pervers !

Les autres personnes autour de la table partirent dans un grand rire, dont Tibarn qui était de retour. Je sursautai au rire tonitruant de l'homme à la face toute ronde. D'autre étaient bien plus discret, se contentant de sourire, tel qu'Ike ou Titania. D'autres encore ne riaient pas. L'archet à la langue de vipère et aux mots venimeux ne dit rien, une moue dédaigneuse sur le visage, le nez plissé. Le garçon à la marque sur le front non plus ne riait pas ni ne montrait le moindre signe de bonne humeur. Mes yeux s'égarèrent sous les mèches de cheveux noires qui tombaient sur le haut de son visage. Elle était pourpre, et me rappelait étrangement quelque chose. L''esprit quelque peu troublé, il me fallut un peu de temps pour la reconnaître, mon regard ne la quittant pas un instant.

- Un problème ?

La voix glacée me fit sortir de ma contemplation, et je me retrouvais face au garçon à la marque, qui me considérait avec mépris. Je me mordis la lèvre et détournai les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Ma marque te gênerait-elle ? reprit-il avec froideur.

- Non… commençai-je, incertaine.

Il avait été l'un des seuls à refuser ma présence au sein du groupe des Mercenaires, et d'après ce que j'avais compris, il était le conseiller d'Ike. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser un tel malentendu. Je soupirai, constatant avec désolation à quel j'en étais rendue. Je déglutis, tentant de trouver les mots qui sauraient lui faire comprendre.

- Elle… elle me rappelle un de nos symboles, c'est tout.

Il ne sembla pas convaincu. Mia quant à elle paru brusquement excitée et curieuse.

- Un symbole ? Quoi comme symbole ?

Je la considérai un moment, surprise. Mis à part Logan, je ne connaissais aucune personne extérieure au Dineh qui s'intéressait à notre culture et nos croyances. Mais je ne pouvais en dire trop. Ce savoir ne m'appartenait pas, il était la propriété de tous et de chacun, le patrimoine de notre peuple. Je n'avais pas le droit de le partager et l'offrir inconsidérément à des individus extérieurs.

- La croix de vie, murmurai-je.

Sans doute pouvais-je me le permettre ici. Après tout, j'avais découvert à l'institut que nous n'étions pas les seul à posséder une crois de vie. Juste que d'autres l'appelaient swastika.

- Oki doki loki ! Et ça représente quoi ?

- L'ordre de la nature. Le cycle de chaque chose.

Les deux filles me considérèrent avec une expression partagée entre la réflexion et l'incrédulité, leurs regards voyageant entre la marque sur le front du garçon et moi, pour le plus grand déplaisir de celui-ci.

- Et le rouge représente quelque chose ? demanda Mist.

- Ici, je ne sais pas. Pour nous il incarne le sud.

- C'est qui nous ? questionna brusquement Mia avec enthousiasme.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce brusque virement de la conversation. Avant de prendre conscience que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais autant répondu à leurs questions que lorsque je m'étais retrouvée face à l'état major. Sans doute voyait-elle là l'occasion d'avoir des réponses. J'aurais préféré avoir moi aussi ces informations sur elle avant de les lui donner, mais je doutais que le principe d'équilibre et d'échange ne s'appliquait vraiment en ma situation. Et puis, je me sentais étrangement bavarde en cet instant.

- Nous, c'est mon peuple et moi.

- Et c'est quoi ton peuple ?

- Le Dineh.

- Tu viens d'où ?

- Du désert de l'Arizona.

- C'est où ça ? continua Mia avec empressement, visiblement curieuse et heureuse.

- En Amérique, répondis-je, sachant que cela n'aurait aucune incidence, puisque que personne ne savait où cela se trouvait, ni dans quel monde.

- Et tous les gens sont comme toi chez toi ? Vous avez tous l'air d'avoir passé trop de temps au soleil ?

- Oui.

- T'as des frères et sœurs ?

Je gardai un instant le silence, yeux baissés sur mon assiette, tordant les mains sur mes genoux, cachés sous la table, à l'abri des regards des autres, ma poitrine de nouveau comprimée par la gêne. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire que j'avais encore de la famille. Après ce que j'avais fait, les liens qui nous unissaient avaient été coupés. Même ceux qui m'avaient mise au monde, je ne pouvais les appeler parents. Mais je perçu du coin de l'œil Mist lancer un regard de reproche à Mia. Alors que les larmes avaient coulé sans discontinuer un peu plus tôt, je n'avais put m'empêcher d'appeler mes parents et mes frères, les priants de m'excuser, la plupart du temps dans la langue du Dineh, mais je savais avoir laissé filer quelque mots en anglais.

- Deux grands frères, finis-je par dire dans un souffle.

- Ils s'appellent comment ? Et ils ont quel âge ?

- Gini a 22 ans. Tse en a 20.

- Cho po des nims qu'in crose tos les jours ! déclara Brom qui avait suivit notre conversation.

Pas plus que je n'avais l'habitude d'entendre des noms tels que Brom, Mordecai, Nalehitarn ou encore Tibarn.

- T'as des amis ? repris Mia, imperturbable.

La question me troubla. J'en avais eu, oui. Lorsque j'étais enfants, Doli était ma meilleure amie. Mais elle était aussi la petite sœur d'Ahiga. L'ami de Tse que j'avais tué. Je n'osais imaginer la rancœur qu'elle nourrissait à mon égard. Je priai pour qu'elle ne s'écarte pas le la Nahaga et ne quitte pas l'état d'Ozho par ma faute, suivant cette haine mauvaise, et qu'elle marcherait dans la voie du beau jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Avais-je des amis ? Ma notion d'amitié était resté à l'image qu'en on les enfants : des bons moments passés avec ceux qu'on apprécie, des instants de rire et de jeu. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment l'amitié dans le sens où elle l'entendait sans doute : des personnes auxquelles ont tient, qui compte sur nous et sur lesquelles on peut s'appuyer dans les moments difficiles. En cela, peut être pouvais-je considérer Malicia et Grace, ou même Kitty, comme telles. Mais non, car je n'avais pas été là pour elles lors d'une simple simulation de combat. Quant à Logan, je le considérai comme un mentor, pas comme un ami. Plus que cela, comme un père de substitution.

Je fermai les yeux, me contentant de secouer négativement la tête.

Je me tus, laissant le silence me recouvrir tandis que les conversations allaient bon trains tout autour. La tête me tournait doucement, les effluves alcoolisée qui planait autour de nous m'emplissant les narines, l'eau de vie continuant de me chauffer le ventre. Je soulevai les paupières et jetai un regard circulaire. L'homme qui avait ouvert les futs devant nous un peu plus tôt riait d'un rire rendu gras et pâteux. Il se tenait tant bien que mal aux épaule de celui qui, je ne savais pourquoi, ne cessait de me coller. Lui non plus semblait ne plus avoir les idées très claires. Il chantait des chansons dont les paroles étaient trop crues pour que je cherche à les entendre. Le garçon-faucon, lui aussi visiblement ivre, s'était rapproché de Titania. La distance entre eux diminuait de seconde en seconde, jusqu'à ce que la femme en armure ne lui dise quelque chose que je ne compris pas dans le brouhaha. Le Laguz, afficha une mine blessée avant de se reculer, l'air renfrogné et boudeur.

Je remarquai le roi-faucon écouter avec attention ce que lui disait l'un de ses voisins, un homme-oiseau à l'air malingre et sec, au nez semblable à un bec et aux cheveux bruns rappelant étrangement des plumes à la façon dont ils étaient tirés en arrière, formant des pics. Une fine barbe souligné sa mâchoire d'une oreille à l'autre. Tibarn me lança un bref regard, sourcil relevé. Je me crispai, sentant mon visage s'assombrir. Qu'avait donc encore en tête cet oiseau de mauvais augure ?

Je me détournai, levant la main devant moi et saisissant entre mes doigts la fine figurine de Kokopelli qui pendait à l'un de mes bracelets. Le contact doux de la corne, les courbes familières me rassurèrent un peu. Je levai les yeux au ciel, cherchant le joueur de flûte parmi les constellations. Il était là, dissimulait derrière un fin voile de nuages, penché sur nous. Je tendis l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre le son de sa flûte céleste, espérant capter la leçon qu'il avait pour moi, mais seul le vent répondit à mes attentes. Je soupirai à nouveau, avant d'entonner en un souffle imperceptible le chant de la nuit, qui marquait la fin de ce jour long et empli d'épreuves. Je remerciais les esprits de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi en cette journée, car malgré tout, j'étais encore en vie et ma voie me semblait moins trouble en cette nuit. Demain serait un nouveau commencement, et je chanterais pour les en remercier.

* * *

L'aube n'était pas loin. Je le sentais dans l'atmosphère, dans l'humidité de l'air. Je frissonnai doucement, resserrant la couverture autour de moi. Étendue sur le dos, je contemplai sans vraiment la voir la toile de la tente. De plus en plus je pouvais percevoir les ombres dessus, le ciel s'éclaircissant peu à peu au dehors. Un petit soupir m'échappa. Cela faisait un long moment déjà que je restai là, allongée sur ma couche sans oser bouger, à écouter les bruits de la nuit et le souffle des autres. Toute proche, je pouvais entendre le souffle régulier de Mist, tandis que derrière elle Mia ne cessait de se retourner en parlant dans son sommeil. D'après ce que je capter des ses paroles marmonnées, elle rêvait de combat. Sur une des couches à l'opposé de nous, Ilyana, la fille aux cheveux lilas, faisait de petits bruits de bouche, mâchonnant et salivant. Elle n'avait eu de cesse au cours des heures sombres de se lever, sortir de la tente, et revenir les bras chargés de nourriture. En ce qui concernait les deux dernières occupantes, je ne percevais rien.

Je me retournais sur mon matelas, m'allongeant sur le flanc, fixant le regard sur l'entrée de la tente. L'ombre d'une silhouette ailée se dessinait sur le tissu. La veille, lorsque je m'étais couchée, c'était la large carrure du Tigre qui avait gardée l'entrée. Je m'étais endormie un moment, et lorsque les cauchemars m'avaient éveillée, c'était les courbes rondes de Brom qui avait remplacé Mordecai. Désormais, c'était le tour de Nalehitarn.

Rester allongée sans rien faire me peser. Il y avait toujours le risque que je me rendorme. Et je ne le voulais pas. Cette nuit, les cauchemars avaient été particulièrement oppressants. Les ombres de sang ne s'étaient pas jetées sur moi, ne m'avaient pas accusée, ne m'avais pas maudite pour ce que je leur avais fait. Elles étaient juste restées là, à me regarder, sans un mot sans un bruit. Leurs regards d'obsidienne n'avaient pas cillé. J'avais cru pouvoir passer une nuit plus paisible que d'ordinaire, restant perdue dans les ténèbres, mais sans avoir à subir d'attaque. Que l'alcool ingurgité allait peut être, au final, me permettre de me reposer un peu. Mais la peur de voir les ombres se mouvoir brusquement m'avait plongé dans une paranoïa plus terrible encore que n'importe qu'elle agression physique. J'avais réussi à m'en extraire et me réveiller, mais la peur de m'assoupir à nouveau était plus grande que d'accoutumé.

Et là, je n'avais rien put faire pour me maintenir éveillée si ce n'était lutter. Je n'avais pas put sortir pour me défouler, courir, faire quelque chose pour chasser la tension hors de mon corps. Mes gardiens ne m'auraient pas laissé faire, et je me sentais encore trop faible pour cela. Je n'avais pas pu non plus façonner, sculpter quelque chose, faire jaillir de mes mains le beau afin d'occuper mon esprit.

Ce fut avec soulagement que j'entendis derrière moi Titania s'agiter, pour enfin se lever. Je feignis de dormir, et fis mine de me réveiller que lorsque Mist me secoua doucement. Dès le matin, Mia et elle étaient pleines de vie et babillaient avec enthousiasme. Titania les écoutait avec un sourire, tandis qu'Ilyana mâchonnait une mèche de cheveux. Nephenie restait silencieuse. Je m'aperçu que jusqu'alors je ne l'avais jamais entendue. Je l'enviai un peu. J'aurais aimé pouvoir ne pas parler, ne rien dire. Je n'avais jamais autant parlé en ces quatre dernières années que depuis que j'étais arrivée en ce lieu.

Je suivi l'exemple général et me préparai. J'enfilai avec hâte mon gilet et la capeline, ainsi que les bottes, heureuse de retrouver leur chaleur, avant de démêler sommairement mes cheveux et de les nouer en deux fines tresses, que je nattai entre elles. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir mes bijoux à portée de la main. Le poids rassurant de mon collier ou de mes boucles d'oreilles me manquait. Mais je ne les portais pas pour l'entraînement, aussi ne les avais-je pas lors de mon arrivée.

Nous rangeâmes tout ce que contenait la tente, roulant couvertures et paillasses, fourrant tout objet dans les sacs. Lorsque ce fut fait, je suivi les filles au dehors. Le camp fourmillait d'activité, les autres mercenaires s'activant eux aussi à rempaqueter leurs affaires. Tous cessèrent et se réunirent le temps de prendre une rapide collation, avant de commencer à démonter les tentes. Comme je m'y attendais, on pouvait aisément reconnaître ceux qui avaient bu plus que de raison. Boyd et Gatorie peinait à ouvrir les yeux, la lueur de l'aube leur donnant mal à la tête, et Heather n'avait pas cette fraîcheur qu'il m'avait été donné de lui voir la veille. Même l'archer à la langue de vipère semblait souffrir des effets secondaires de l'alcool. Ike quant à lui était absent.

Il apparut peu de temps après que le campement fut entièrement démonté, les affaires empaquetées, les Mercenaires prêts à partir. Tous portaient une partie du matériel sur le dos. Tous sauf moi, qui n'avait que mon pauvre baluchons et mes quelques affaires personnelle.

- Les Faucons vont partir en éclaireurs, nous annonça Ike. Nous nous marcherons derrière les Félins et assureront les arrières.

En effet, les hommes-oiseaux s'envolèrent un peu plus loin, s'élevant haut dans le ciel rosi par l'aurore aux cheveux d'or. À leur tête, je reconnu la large silhouette et la gabardine verte du roi-faucon. Soulagée, je soupirai. Il serait à une distance respectable durant une bonne partie de la journée, l'altitude et la distance m'éloignant de lui. Il ne pourrait m'importuner ou me piéger à nouveau. De plus, nous restions à l'arrière, plusieurs mètres nous séparant des Félins.

Mordecai et Nalehitarn étaient néanmoins restés avec les Mercenaires, le groupe de mes anges gardiens me suivant au complet. J'avais espéré pouvoir marcher librement, mais c'était peine perdue d'espérer pour le moment.

Nous nous mîmes en route à l'instant où le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Je laissai sa lumière me réchauffer tandis que je lui adressai un chant pour l'en remercier, avant de chanter pour les esprits et ce nouveau jour, qui peut être ne s'annonçait pas si mal que je ne le craignais.

Mes illusions furent vite anéanties. Nous longeâmes durant quelque temps la rivière près duquel le camp avait été dressé, avant de la traverser à gué. Je fus submergée jusqu'au genou, si ce n'était à mi-cuisse par endroit, les bottes s'emplissant d'eau. Tant et si bien que je me retrouvais trempée et frigorifiée pour le reste du voyage. Nous marchâmes toute la matinée, traversant des plaines verdoyantes et vallonnée avant de pénétrer dans des bois aux arbres dénudés et tristes. Je pensais sentir le crissement des feuilles mortes sous mes pas, mais la horde qui nous précédait avait déjà tout piétiné, ne laissant qu'un tapis déchiqueté sous nos pieds. Nous ne vîmes rien, mais je le sentis : l'e parfum écœurant du sang, et la fragrance mortuaire de corps en décomposition portés par le vent. Pas loin, de là devait se trouver un charnier où pourrissait le corps de pauvres hommes. Je me souvins des bruits de batailles qui avaient atteint le camp la veille au matin. Les Laguz, et la plupart des Mercenaires, étaient alors partis en guerre. Ces relents étaient sans nul doute le résultat du massacre qui avait pris place.

Imaginer les hommes-bêtes sous leur immense forme animale se jeter sur des humains tout juste munis de pic et d'armure me fit frissonner, me nouant le ventre. Je n'oser penser aux dégâts que l'un de ces félins pouvait faire grâce à leurs griffes ou leurs crocs… mais je les voyais parfaitement dans mon esprit déchirer de grands lambeaux de chair en un seul coup de pattes ou de mâchoire. Sans parler des homme-oiseaux. J'avais vu le roi-faucon transformé. Un de proie plus grand qu'un homme et aussi large qu'un taureau, aux serres aussi longues et épaisses que des crocs de boucher…

Je secouai la tête pour ne pas l'imaginer les enfoncer dans les flancs d'un cheval, avant de le lancer au loin.

Ces êtres, les Laguz, m'effrayaient et me perturbaient. Je ne craignais nul animal, ou tout du moins je pouvais comprendre ses agissements. Mais des hommes-bêtes. Leur côté animal ne me révulsait pas, c'était savoir que justement c'était leur âme humaine qui dirigeait ce corps de félin ou d'oiseau, avec ses vices et ses fourberies. Le plus inquiétant restait l'alliance entre cette conscience humaine et l'instinct animal.  
Je préférai repousser ses pensées hors de mon esprit. Si je commençai ainsi, je savais ne pas pouvoir être en paix avec l'un d'eux à proximité. Je et je ne devais pas juger. S'ils vivaient ainsi, s'ils étaient plusieurs milliers, cela impliquait qu'ils aient trouvé un équilibre qui leur permettait de vivre en harmonie avec le monde. Même si je doutais que le mot harmonie leur convenait, alors qu'ils étaient en guerre.

Non, ne pas juger. Je n'en savais pas assez sur ce conflit pour savoir qui en était à l'origine, qui était légitime dans son combat et qui ne l'était pas. Peut être les humains étaient pires qu'eux dans le fond. Mieux valait attendre avant d'émettre un jugement définitif.

Pendant ce qui devait être des heures, Brom me parla de sa famille et ses nombreux enfants. Je ne retenais aucun des noms, mis à part celui d'une fille de mon âge Meg, heureux de lui avoir trouver un futur époux. Je l'écoutais tout d'abord d'une oreille distraite, avant de prêter plus d'attention à ses paroles. Il était un bon père, empli d'amour pour sa progéniture, c'était indéniable. Cela se voyait à l'étincelle de fierté qui luisait dans son regard chaque fois qu'il évoquait les exploits d'un de ses garçons ou vantait la beauté d'une de ses filles. Je souriais doucement en voyant sa face toute ronde et rose s'éclairer comme un soleil, me souvenant d'à quel point mon propre père lui était semblable. Il m'expliqua que Nephenie et lui venait du même village, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si elle se refusait à parler parce qu'elle avait le même accent à couper au couteau de l'homme tout rond.

Mais malgré la distraction que Brom me fournissait, les kilomètres ne tardèrent pas à me paraître longs, pesant de plus en plus sur mon corps. Vers la fin de la matinée, j'étais à bout de force, le front perlant de sueur bien que je n'eu pas très chaud, le souffle court. Mais je tâchais de ne pas le montrer. Je pouvais courir des heures durant sans être autant fatiguée que je ne l'étais en cet instant, je me refusais de laisser cette marche me mettre à terre.

Une large ombre se dessina au-dessus de nos têtes tandis qu'une silhouette ailée passait devant le soleil. Le garçon-faucon se posa auprès d'Ike et lui parla brièvement, avant de redécoller.

- Tibarn et ses hommes ont trouvé une clairière assez large pour nous accueillir, et où nous pourront faire une pause, annonça-t-il pour mon plus grand soulagement.

En effet, de l'autre côté des arbres, à peu de distance, les hommes-oiseaux étaient rassemblés dans une prairie de bonne taille. Certains avaient déjà commencé à se sustenter, pendant que d'autre montaient la garde tout autour.

Je suivi les Mercenaires dans un coin un peu à l'écart, où je m'affalai dans l'herbe, harassée. Mon corps commençait à trembler sous l'effort et la tête à me tourner. Quoique je puisse dire, je me sentais encore terriblement faible, et je détestais cela. Mist du s'en apercevoir car elle s'agenouilla à mes côtés et m'examina d'u œil critique, grommelant tout bas qu'on m'en faisait faire trop pour mo état. Je ne dis rien, espérant qu'elle n'irait pas en parler aux autres. Ils avaient accepté que je les suive, mais qui me disait qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas derrière eux si je n'en étais pas capable ? Le doute et l'angoisse ressurgissant, je picorai distraitement dans les fruits secs qu'Oscar me donna pour déjeuner, ne mordant que du bout des dents le morceau de viande séchée et de pain qui les accompagnaient.

- Alleeeez ! S'il te plaiiiit !

Je levai les yeux vers Mia, qui se pendait au bras d'Ike comme un enfant capricieux réclamant à ses parents un cadeau ou une faveur.

- Juste un tout petit duel de rien du tout !

- Pas maintenant Mia.

- Alleeeez ! Ca prendra pas longtemps ! Et je ferais la vaisselle ce soir !

Le garçon soupira avant de lui adresser un regard blasé, ou perçait une pointe d'amusement.

- Entendu.

- Ouais ! Trote bien !

Ike se tourna brièvement, apercevant Tibarn s'avancer dans sa direction, accompagné du garçon-faucon et de l'homme au nez en forme de bec.

- Mais ce soir, dit-il en se détournant et allant à leur rencontre.

- Maiiiis !

Mia revint en boudant vers Mist et moi, et s'assit en croisant les bras comme une enfant vexée. Je le considérai du coin de l'œil, ne comprenant pas sa frustration ou sa contrariété.

- Il est nul ton frère Mist !

La fille aux bâtons fit à son tour la moue mais sembla refuser d'entrer dans ce jeu.

- Tu auras ton duel ce soir, finit-elle par dire en haussant les épaules.

- Mais c'est trop long d'attendre ! Hey Sialey ! Tu voudrais pas qu'on s'affronte ? J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux !

Je la considérai avec des yeux effrayés. Elle n'avait tout de même pas l'intention…

- Mia pas maintenant ! la réprimanda Mist. Attend au moins qu'elle se soit remise enfin !

Je leur jetai des regards incrédules. Elles n'étaient tout de même pas sérieuses ? Je voulais bien m'entraîner, mais pas entrer dans un combat réel !

- Et puis on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Je pense qu'on va repartir.

En effet, Ike revint, accompagné du roi-faucon et de ses deux sbires, et nous donna l'ordre de nous tenir prêts au départ.

Les éclaireurs Faucons viennent de faire leur rapport. L'armée de Begnion a une journée de marche d'avance sur nous et ne semble pas avoir laissé de soldats en embuscade derrière eux. Les Faucons vont partir à la recherche d'un terrain pour dresser le camp ce soir tandis que nous avancerons cet après-midi.

Tibarn acquiesça, avant de tourner les yeux vers moi, un sourire amical sur les lèvres. Je détournai aussitôt le regard, me crispant, pinçant les lèvres. Il ne m'aurait pas une nouvelle fois avec ce sourire. Mia leva un sourcil en me voyant faire et s'approcha, me soufflant à l'oreille.

- Bah qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que t'aimes pas Tibarn.

- Je ne me fie pas à lui, murmurai-je tout bas en retour, remarquant l'attention que l'homme-oiseau au nez en forme de bec nous portait.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Je me mordis un instant la lèvre, hésitant à lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

- Il est aussi sournois et manipulateur que Coyote.

- C'est qui ça? Et c'est pas vrai, il est pas sournois. Il est gentil tu sais. Un peu balourd mais pas méchant, dit-elle avec un air amusé.

Je ne répondis rien, soulagée de voir les Faucons s'éloigner. J'imitai les autres et me levai. Mais trop vite au goût de mon corps. La tête me tourna et je vacillai quelque peu avant de retrouver mon équilibre et ma stabilité. Mist me lança un regard inquiet, mais avant qu'elle n'ait put dire quelque chose ou que je puisse protester, je me retrouvai soulevée de terre par de larges mains couvertes sur le dos d'une fine fourrure d'un bleu très clair. Mordecai me déposa sur une de ses larges épaules, suffisamment large pour que je puisse m'assoir sans manquer d'espace sur une seule d'entre elle.

Je voulu contester, mais l'expression satisfaite de Mist m'en dissuada, d'autant plus que le Tigre se mit en marche sans plus attendre, me forçant à m'agripper d'une main à ses vêtements, de l'autre à sa nuque épaisse. Dans un souffle, je le remerciai, malgré la honte que je ressentais à l'instant. Il répondit par un sourire silencieux.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'était pas la grosse brute épaisse que je m'étais imaginé. En réalité, il était d'une grande douceur et avait beaucoup de gentillesse en lui. Mise à part Nalehitarn, qui restait sombre et froide, je pouvais m'estimer heureuse que ce soit Brom et Mordecai que l'on m'eut assigné comme gardes. S'il s'était s'agit d'autres hommes-bêtes, les choses n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi calmes.

Les heures s'écoulèrent encore lentement. Pas une seule fois Mordecai ne fit mine de vouloir me déposer ou fatiguer de me porter. Et lorsque je fis mine de remuer, il posa sa grosse paluche sur mes jambes pour me tenir en place. Il semblait déterminé à me préserver de tout effort. Cela ne fit qu'enfler ma honte face à al faiblesse.

De temps en temps, un homme-faucon passait au dessus de nos têtes, scrutant les alentours ou faisant passer des messages entre les différents chefs. Une fois, je me pris à m'imaginer courir après l'une de ses silhouettes ailée, comme je le faisais dans mon désert avec l'aigle qui planait haut dans le ciel. Je secouai la tête, à la fois amusée et lassée par mon imagination et mes pensées fantasques.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortie de la forêt, alors que le soleil s'approchait de l'horizon, que l'armée s'arrêta. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le peuple Faucon avait déjà commencé de monter le camp. Mordecai ne me déposa à terre qu'une fois que les Mercenaires eurent choisi où ils installeraient leurs tentes.

J'aidai comme je pus, Mia me montrant comment dresser la toile de tente, où il fallait placer les piquets, sur quelle corde il fallait tirer. J'eu droit à une claque phénoménale dans le dos de la part de Boyd lorsque je laissai malencontreusement tomber la tente sur Ilyana qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. L'homme était parti dans un grand rire, et me félicita de cette bonne plaisanterie. Mais il se tut sur le champ lorsque Mist, elle aussi emprisonnée sous la toile sorti la tête et le foudroya du regard.

Je me massai douloureusement l'épaule pendant Nephenie et Mia remontaient la tente, heureuse que l'ange l'ait soigné la veille, sans quoi se serait-elle à nouveau brisée sous la force de Boyd, quand mon attention se porta sur une grande silhouette, drapée de vert, qui s'avançait dans notre direction. Ike n'était pas dans les environs, aussi craignis-je aussitôt la raison de sa présence. Je me hâtai de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la tente, sous le regard curieux de Mia. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et afficha un sourire amusé. Elle me rejoignit et s'agenouilla à mes côté tandis j'installais les couchettes.

- C'est moi ou tu fuis Tibarn ?

- …

- Après ce qu'il lui a fait ça se comprend, grogna Mist derrière nous.

- C'était pas grande chose ! Et puis c'était marrant de monter sur Glaurung, pas vrai Sialey ?

- Mia, tu ne trouve pas qu'il abuse ? On dirait que ça l'amuse de la mettre dans des situations impossibles ! Surtout qu'il ne se cache pas pour en rire.

Je fus reconnaissante envers Mist de penser cela. Ce n'était pas moi qui me montai la tête contre lui, mais bel et bien lui qui le cherchait.

- Avoue que tu lui en veux encore ! s'écria Mia avant de partir dans un éclat de rire.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Je les regardai tour à tour, ne comprenant pas. Tibarn avait-il fait quelque chose qui avait agacé Mist, voir choqué ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose ? demandai-je, curieuse.

- Tibarn l'as surprise alors qu'elle se lavait. Quasiment toute nue.

- Mia !

- Mais bon, il voulait voir comment tu allais. Faut avouer que ça faisait un moment que tu t'agitais sans te réveiller.

Elle dut lire ma suspicion et mon doute sur le visage,

- Il est venu plusieurs fois prendre de tes nouvelles pendant que tu dormais comme un loir. Il est vraiment pas méchant tu sais ? Juste pas doué. Pas vrai Mist ?

- Mouais, concéda-t-elle avec une petite moue. Faudrait qu'il réfléchisse un peu plus à ce qu'il fait, mais c'est vrai qu'à côté il est plutôt gentil.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Si toutes deux se mettaient de son côté, je perdrais mes seules alliées. Je grimaçai à cette pensée je devenais dépendante d'elles, je m'y attachais. Si cela continuait de la sorte, je ne serais bientôt plus capable d'agir par moi-même. Mist sembla interpréter autrement mon moue, car elle eu un petit sourire en coin, et posa une main bienveillante sur mon épaule. Je parvins, à ma plus grande satisfaction, à ne pas reculer à ce mouvement.

- Peut être qu'il est venu s'excuser. Laisse-lui une chance.

Après un instant d'hésitation, j'acquiesçai, pourtant guère enchantée à la perspective de me retrouver à nouveau face à face au roi-faucon. J'avais espéré, une fois accueillie au sein des mercenaires, de ne plus avoir affaire avec à lui.

Ce fut un peu plus tard dans la soirée que Tibarn revint. Comme je m'y attendais, il me fit signe de le suivre à l'écart. J'obéis à contrecœur, n'aimant pas l'idée de m'éloigner de Mia et Mist.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu le droit de grimper sur les épaules de Mordecai. Prend garde, tu risque de faire des jalouses, plaisanta-t-il.

Je ne bronchai pas, gardant le regard obstinément fixé sur l'herbe verte de la plaine. Un petit silence mal à l'aise s'installa, avant que l'homme-oiseau ne le brise.

- Je tenais à m'excuser, lâcha-t-il. J'y suis peut être allé un peu loin hier.

Je levai enfin les yeux vers lui. Il affichait une mine désolée, mais à force, je ne savais si je pouvais me fier à ses airs et ses expressions. J'hochai simplement de la tête en signe d'acceptation, espérant pouvoir m'en aller rapidement. Au lieu de cela, un nouvel interrogatoire commença.

- Mais dis moi, tu n'avais jamais bu d'alcool avant ?

- Non.

- Pas même un petit verre ?

- Non.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate, dit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Il dut voir à mon regard qu'il venait de dire les mauvais mots. Je savais parfaitement à quoi j'échappai en refusant de boire de ce poison. La question que je me posais, c'était pourquoi lui m'avait trompé pour me faire ingurgiter. Il me considéra un instant en silence, ses yeux mordorés me mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Tu sembles en colère dès qu'on en parle. Pourquoi ?

- Mes ancêtres m'ont appris à m'en méfier.

- Pourquoi ? Ils ne se sont pas remis d'une mauvaise gueule de bois, fit-il avec amusement.

_- Bííghąą_*, sifflai-je avec colère et peine en serrant les poings.

Tibarn haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien, ni ne me demanda le sens de mes paroles. Prenant cela comme la fin de notre conversation, je me détournai et m'en retournai auprès des Mercenaires.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent étranges. Rien de particulier ne se passa, et c'était justement cette platitude qui me troubla. Le jour de mon réveil et le jour d'après avaient été emplis d'événements et d'émotions trop fortes pour moi. À tel point que j'en étais venu à craindre qu'il en soit ainsi pour tout ceux à venir. Après tout, je me retrouvais entraînée dans une guerre, et l'angoisse d'être prise dans une bataille m'avaient longtemps tenaillée.

À la place, une routine s'était installée. Le matin, je me levai en même temps que les autres filles, malgré le fait qu'étais depuis longtemps éveillée. Nous démontions le camp avant de nous remettre en route, marchant toute la journée, pour finalement s'arrêter peu de temps avant que ne tombe la nuit.

Il me fallut plus d'une semaine pour me remettre totalement de ma faiblesse, bien plus que je ne l'aurais crut. Mist fut quant à elle surprise, prétendant que ma guérison avait été rapide. Durant ce temps, Mordecai avait continué de me porter sur l'épaule dès lors que je fatiguai, bien qu'au fur et à mesure, je tenais de plus en plus longtemps.

Mais désormais, je me sentais en forme. Bien que les nuits de repos étaient courtes, j'avais retrouvé mes forces. Suffisamment pour marcher seule toute une journée et aider au camp le soir comme je le pouvais, m'occupant principalement des chevaux de Titania et Oscar, et un peu de Glaurung sous le regard fatigué de Haar. Le dragonnier pouvait paraître étrange. Et il l'était, mais je me sentais plutôt à mon aise avec lui. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et préférait le faire avec sa wyverne. C'était ce qui me plaisait le plus chez lui.

Mes gardes furent relevés de leurs fonctions et je retrouvais un semblant de liberté. Mais pas de solitude. Et cela commençait à me peser. Mia et Mist ne me quittaient que rarement. Je les écoutais la plupart du temps en silence, posant parfois quelques questions, donnant d'autres fois des réponses. Mes soupçons quant au silence de Nephenie s'étaient révélé exacts : elle avait le même accent que Brom, bien qu'en moins prononcé, et en retrait une grande honte. Gatorie n'avait pas cessé de me harceler, bien que ses intentions me paraissaient moins oppressantes que celles d'Heather. Je ne comprenais pas cette femme et ses mœurs. Me faire aguicher par un homme me mettait déjà mal à l'aise, alors par une personne de même sexe que moi…

Les autres membres, je ne les connaissais que peu. Ilyana parlait peu, ayant soit l'air de dépérir de faim, soit la bouche pleine de nourriture ou de ses cheveux qu'elle mâchonnait. Une fois, elle m'avait jeté un regard effrayant, considérant ma peau avec un air gourmand. Je m'étais rapidement éloignée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait dit que ma peau avait la couleur de la cannelle. Oscar aimait faire la cuisine et était d'un tempérament doux, contrairement à Boyd, qui si j'avais bien compris, était son frère, tout comme Rolf, le plus jeune du groupe. Nous ne nous étions jamais adressé la parole. Il passa le plus clair de son temps avec l'archer à la langue de vipère. Cet homme, je ne pouvais m'en approcher. Non pas parce qu'il était indisposé par mon odeur de sang, mais parce que je ne pouvais le supporter. Coyote n'aurait pu rêver meilleur porteur de sa parole fielleuse.

En dehors des Mercenaires, je ne voyais que peu les autres membres de l'armée. J'évitais soigneusement les Laguz, bien que je ne fuyais pas Mordecai, ou Ranulf, le chat à la fourrure bleue claire. Il venait souvent rendre visite à Ike et restait faire la conversation. Le garçon-faucon, Janaff, et l'homme-oiseau au nez en forme de bec, qui se prénommé Ulki, traînaient aussi fréquemment avec les humains. Quant à Tibarn, il était resté à l'écart, et cela me convenait parfaitement. Il ne m'avait néanmoins pas épargné d'autres plaisanteries douteuses les rares fois où nos routes s'étaient croisées.

Cela faisait presque deux semaine que j'étais arrivée. Je comptais les jours, les marquant d'une encoche dans le cuir de ma ceinture. Deux semaines, où je ne cessai de me demander comment et quand je rentrerais chez moi, et ce que faisais Logan. Pensait-il à moi lui aussi ? Me cherchait-il ? Dès lors que mon esprit s'égarait sur ce chemin, je me forçai à m'en écarter. J'avais eu le même genre de pensées lorsque j'étais entrée à l'institut. Je n'en avais perdu l'habitude qu'au bout d'un mois, et il avait fallu encore une quinzaine de jours pour arrêter totalement. Je ne voulais pas recommencer ici.

Le soleil était encore assez éloigné de l'horizon. Les armées que les Laguz poursuivaient avaient perdu du terrain, aussi avait-il été décrété que le camp serait monté plutôt, afin de laisser aux hommes un peu plus de repos. J'écoutai distraitement Boyd se vanter de je ne savais trop quel exploit devant Mist, me demandant s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre les deux, quand Ike et Tibarn, accompagnés de Soren, Janaff et Ulki, s'avancèrent vers nous. Le faucon avait un sourire en coin, un brin moqueur et fier, l'air satisfait de lui-même, et je sentis mon ventre se nouer. Lorsqu'il arborait une telle expression, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Quelque chose qui l'amusait fortement. Mais qui ne me plairait pas. Et à son regard posé sur moi, je compris que j'allais en être la victime toute désignée. Comme si je n'en avais pas déjà assez eu droit. Je serrai les poings, rentrant la tête dans les épaules et me mordillant la lèvre, les observant s'approcher par en dessous. Cet homme-oiseau n'était pas un faucon, mais un corbeau, un oiseau de mauvais augure qui n'apportait que de mauvaises nouvelles et croassait de contentement à chaque fois.

Mia se jeta littéralement sur le garçon à la cape rouge.

- Ike ! Tu me dois une revanche ! s'écria-t-elle en un mélange de rire et de bouderie.

- Pas aujourd'hui Mia. Néanmoins, tu vas pouvoir te défouler, répondit-il avec un sourire avant de tourner le regard dans ma direction. Sialey et toi allez vous affronter dans un combat amical.

- Quoi ?

Il ne venait tout de même pas de dire que… Mia et moi allions nous battre !

- J'aimerais évaluer ton niveau et voir ce que tu vaux, expliqua-t-il. Mia est notre meilleure bretteuse, je pense que vous serez toutes les deux à la taille l'une de l'autre.

- Mais je ne sais pas me battre ! fis-je avec effroi.

- Désolé Sialey, intervint Tibarn, mais ce n'est pas à nous que tu vas pouvoir faire gober ça. Battre un Tigre et mettre Skrimir au tapis n'est pas à la portée d'un débutant.

Mais j'étais alors sous l'emprise de mon sang ! J'usais de mon pouvoir ! C'était inné, instinctif, je n'avais pas à réfléchir à ce que je faisais. C'était tout autre chose que de me battre avec une arme entre les mains.

- Tu as juré de défendre chaque membre des Mercenaires de Greil. Et pour cela il faudra te battre, et donc t'entraîner.

Je me mordis la lèvre, prise au piège. Oui, j'en avais fait la promesse. Un regard au roi-faucon suffit à me faire comprendre d'où venait cette idée. Oiseau de malheur. Vaincue d'avance, je les suivis, Ike et lui, Mia sautillant d'excitation à côté. Les Mercenaires s'étaient joints à nous. Nous sortîmes du camp, un peu à l'écart des tentes. Il y avait là plusieurs Laguz qui s'entraînaient. Certains tournèrent la tête vers nous, avant de retourner à plus intéressant.

Nous nous arrêtâmes un peu plus loin, là où nous aurions bien assez d'espace pour nous affronter. Ike vint se placer devant moi et me tendis une petite épée. Il était aisé de voir que sa facture n'était pas des meilleures et que le tranchant de la lame aurait eu besoin d'être aiguisé. Je posai la main sur la garde, tachant de ne pas voir ma peau qui noirci à la proximité d'Ike, et refermai les doigts dessus avec maladresse et hésitation.

- N'oubliez pas, c'est un combat amical. Pas de sang, appuya-t-il avec un regard à mon intention.

J'hochai la tête, la gorge nouée.

- Et Mia, commence doucement tu veux ?

- Oki doki loki ! Mais je pense pas que ça posera problème, hein Sialey !

Les spectateurs reculèrent de quelque pas, et Mia et moi nous nous fîmes face. Elle sortit du fourreau une longue épée, et se mit dans en position. Elle semblait incroyablement détendue, même amusée et par la situation. Elle me regarda avec un sourcil haussé, tête penchée sur le côté, l'air intriguée et surprise.

- Tu tiens ton épée bizarrement, c'est une technique de chez toi ?

- C'est que je…

- Assez blablater. En garde !

Je n'eu pas le temps de lever mon épée qu'elle était déjà sur moi. Je ne songeai même pas à me défendre avec mon arme. Au lieu de cela, les anciens réflexes reprirent le dessus. Logan aurait grogné en me voyant esquiver plutôt que de faire front. Mais là ce n'était pas un simple entraînement au bâton, et la lame de Mia semblait bel et bien tranchante et terriblement effilée. Je fis un bond sur le côté pour éviter son attaque vertical, pivotant immédiatement pour ne pas lui tourner le dos. Mais elle brisa l'élan de son geste et ramena son épée à l'horizontal, faisant un coup de taille. Je me jetai à terre dans l'intention de m'échapper d'une roulade. Mais l'arme dans mes mains bloquèrent mon mouvement, me ralentissant. Je me rétabli tant bien que mal sur mes pieds, agenouillée, mais avant que je ne puisse faire un bond en arrière, un contact glacé glissa le long de ma gorge.

Je restai figée, Mia me dominant, la pointe de sa lame piquant doucement ma peau sans la percer. Un silence lourd tomba, tandis qu'elle me considérait avec incrédulité.

- Bah… pourquoi t'as pas utilisé ton épée ? demanda-t-elle en relevant son arme.

Elle me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever, que je refusais, le faisant seule.

- Je ne… sais pas m'en servir, avouai-je.

L'arme reposait dans l'herbe, là où je l'avais abandonnée. Je n'étais déjà pas capable de me battre avec un simple bâton, alors avec une épée qi pesait son poids, il ne fallait pas espérer. Je ne savais que fuir. Malgré les enseignements de Logan je n'avais pas progressé en ce domaine. Peut être pouvais-je mieux me défendre à main. Mais pas avec un quelconque objet tranchant ou perforant. Entre mes mains, toute arme devenait inoffensive tant j'étais maladroite à la manier. Peut être parce que justement, ma meilleure arme se trouvait au fond de moi.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas te battre ? interrogea Tibarn avec un air incrédule en s'approchant de nous.

Je hochai négativement la tête. La plupart des Mercenaires semblaient surpris ou désappointé. Ike quand à lui n'avait pas l'air ravi de cette nouvelle et même déçu. Je les avais pourtant prévenu.

Le roi-faucon soupira, porta la main à la bourse de cuir qui pendait à sa ceinture et en retira des pièces d'or qu'il tendit à Boyd, qui les empocha avec enchantement et satisfaction.

Je les regardai faire, sans comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Puis la réponse me paru évidente : ils avaient parié sur le combat. Un petit sourire ravi retroussa un coin de mes lèvres. Tibarn avait espéré gagner de l'argent sur mon dos en orchestrant cette nouvelle plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Pour une fois, elle s'était retournée contre lui. Cet oiseau de malheur aurait mieux fait de ne pas parier sur moi.

Mais... s'il l'avait fait… c'était justement parce qu'il pensait que je gagnerais. Il l'avait dit. Il était persuadé que j'étais capable de battre Mia, que je savais combattre.

Une boule de honte me noua soudain le ventre, tandis que la gêne en mon sein pulsait comme si elle se moquait de moi. Tibarn avait crut en moi. Il avait crut que je valais quelque chose, malgré ses plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Et je venais de briser les espoirs qu'il avait eu en moi. Tout comme je l'avais fait avec Logan. Je les avais tous deux déçu.

Je fermai les yeux, honteuse et comprenant une chose : j'avais été maudite pour mieux montrer ce que j'étais. Une illusion claire et colorée, qui dissimulait une chose noire et sans espoir.

* * *

* Traduction : ça les a tués.

* * *

**Fiou! Ca va? Pas trop long ce chapitre? XD J'avoue que 9 000 mots, fallait le faire, mais bon faut bien équilibrer, vu que le prochain chapitre que j'écrirais ne fera pas plus de 2 000 mots XP**

**Dites merci à Strider, que vous retrouverez la semaine prochaine =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Youhou oui nous sommes encore vivants! Mes plus plates excuses pour cet énorme retard, mais j'ai... ... En fait je crois bien que pour le coup je n'ai aucune excuse xD Donc encore pardon!**

**Merci à p'tite mimi pour sa review! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Face au général

J'étais enfermé dans l'intime obscurité de ma tente, avec pour seule compagnie une pièce que je faisais tourner entre mes doigts. C'était une des dernières de ma bourse, une des dernières gagnées en pariant sur le duel entre Mia et Haar. Et si ce jour-là le dragonnier avait battu la bretteuse, celle-ci n'en restait pas moins une excellente combattante –pas comme Sialey. Bon sang, mais comment avait-elle pu tuer un Tigre et manquer de déchiqueter Skrimir, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas manier une épée ? Mon poing s'abattit sur ma table d'appoint qui trembla sous le choc. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que le combat avait eu lieu, et le soleil n'était toujours pas couché. Et pendant ces deux heures, j'étais resté là, à ruminer et à réfléchir, tentant de trouver une explication logique et rationnelle. Seulement voilà, il n'y en avait aucune. En admettant que dans son monde les hommes ne se battaient pas avec des épées, ou du moins pas son peuple, quelqu'un avait tout de même dû lui enseigner les bases, sinon quoi elle n'aurait pas pu esquiver les assauts de Mia. Malheureusement, si j'avais encore eu de l'argent, j'aurais pu parier qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. C'était donc une impasse, et la seule solution était de reprendre son apprentissage là où il avait été laissé. Encore heureux qu'on ait pensé à vérifier ses aptitudes avant de l'envoyer au combat. L'armée principale n'était pas loin, et bien que désorganisés, ses membres restaient déterminés et entraînés. Elle n'aurait eu aucune chance.

Je m'emparai de la carafe qui trônait sur la table au milieu d'une petite flaque de vin renversé par mon coup de poing, et me servis une autre rasade. Je n'étais pas du genre à boire tout seul, d'habitude, mais ce jour était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Ike n'était pas encore venu me voir pour aborder le sujet de Sialey, mais il le ferait sans nul doute d'ici peu, alors autant meubler le temps en l'attendant. Il n'y aurait pas trente-six personnes qui accepteraient de lui apprendre les bases : aucun Laguz ne pouvait le faire, à part moi et peut-être Lethe, et aucun de nous n'en avait le temps. Shinon ou Soren, inutile d'y penser, surtout qu'il fallait encore plus de force pour bander un arc que pour soulever une épée, et que la magie ne s'apprenait pas car elle était innée. Gatorie ? Vu comment il l'avait harcelée ces derniers temps, ce serait elle qui refuserait pour le coup. Haar préférerait dormir. Brom n'était pas le moins du monde qualifié pour former une nouvelle recrue. Restait donc Mia.

Le principal problème, qui me vint tout de suite à l'esprit, c'était que Mia était une bretteuse. Par là, ça entendait qu'elle misait uniquement sur l'esquive pour se défendre, sans porter la moindre pièce d'armure ou le moindre bouclier. Or même si Sialey avait démontré qu'elle savait déjà éviter les coups, la lâcher sans qu'elle sache se servir d'un écu ou s'accommoder d'un plastron serait une idée stupide. On ne réagissait pas pareil en entraînement et en pleine bataille, encore moins quand on n'avait jamais participé à un combat rangé comme ceux que notre armée affrontait. La spécialiste en la matière était sans nul doute Nephenie. Certes, elle se battait à la lance, mais d'après ce que j'en avais vu, sa technique pouvait facilement s'adapter à l'épée. C'était en fait une variante toute simple, mais nettement améliorée du « contrer-avancer ». Au lieu de simplement bloquer les coups à l'aide de son pavois avant de riposter et d'avancer vers l'adversaire suivant, comme l'apprenait tout soldat Beorc, Nephenie prenait tout le temps l'initiative sans laisser à l'ennemi le temps de porter un coup. Ça devait être son esprit pratique de paysanne qui l'avait guidé à un tel perfectionnisme. Toujours était-il que son bouclier et son armure –dont son casque qu'elle ne quittait jamais– la protégeait parfaitement et en faisait un des meilleurs piliers des mercenaires de Greil. Si Sialey devait apprendre à se protéger et à contrer, c'était elle qu'elle allait devoir aller voir.

- Tibarn ? appela soudain Ike de dehors.

- Entre, répondis-je en posant mon verre.

La toile de l'entrée se souleva, cédant le passage au mercenaire. Il avait décidemment grandi, en trois ans. Il devait allégrement dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, à présent, taille plus que respectable pour un Beorc. Evidemment, je lui mettais encore une bonne demi-tête. Je lui proposai d'un geste un verre de vin qu'il déclina poliment. Il s'assit tout de même sur le second siège de ma tente, déposant sa grande épée près de lui.

- Ça a été un échec… retentissant, finit-il par dire après un moment de silence.

- Je dois avouer avoir été déçu par sa prestation en effet, grognais-je.

- Par elle, ou par la tienne et celle de ton pari perdu ?

En fait, je me rendis compte qu'il souriait. Je craignais qu'il ne soit venu pour annoncer qu'il rejetait Sialey, mais ça semblait être surtout pour se foutre de moi.

- Sans doute un peu des deux, dis-je en riant. Mais si mon argent est irrécupérable, Sialey ne l'est peut-être pas. Elle a du potentiel.

- Tu plaisantes ? Elle a esquivé deux passes de Mia dès leur premier affrontement, et sans même se servir de son épée. Evidemment qu'elle a du potentiel ! Mais si ça faisait tout, le monde serait bien différent. Il lui manque les bases du combat proprement dit.

Pour le coup, je fus étonné qu'il en soit arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Il n'était pas bête, loin de moi cette idée, mais je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il soit bloqué à notre désillusion quant aux capacités offensives de Sialey. Le silence se prolongea un moment, aucun de nous deux n'osant proposer à l'autre ses idées sur l'entraînement de la Navajo. Après tout, je n'avais aucun droit d'ordonner à Mia et Nephenie de s'occuper d'elle, pas plus que je ne pouvais forcer Ike à le faire pour moi. Quant à lui, il avait sûrement compris que j'étais contre le fait d'abandonner Sialey, mais n'avait peut-être pas songé aux mêmes professeurs que moi.

- Tu as manqué le conseil de guerre, reprit-il en changeant de sujet pour éviter un autre blanc. Skrimir a décidé qu'il fallait en finir avec cette poursuite sans fin, et souhaite bloquer l'armée principale dans les contreforts montagneux.

En deux semaines de voyage, nous avions laissé la Ribahn loin derrière nous et étions entrés sur les terres de Seliora. C'était un comté au nord de Begnion, essentiellement constitué de plaines, mais dont tout l'est était barré par une chaîne de montagne. Pas si haute que ça, elle s'apparentait plus à un enchaînement de canyons qui courait sur plusieurs lieues. Au sud se trouvait le désert de Grann, dont la traversée était plus que déconseillée pour une armée, sa taille ayant tôt fait de dessécher les corps les plus endurcis, surtout si ceux-ci peinaient sous leur armure. Nous avions dépassé le château de Seliora quelques jours plus tôt sans y faire halte, les éclaireurs nous ayant rapporté qu'il avait été abandonné. Ses occupants avaient sans doute fui avec l'armée principale. Celle-ci se dirigeait actuellement vers le nord, pour passer par le chemin praticable le plus proche.

- Comment compte-t-il la bloquer, puisqu'elle est déjà devant nous ? demandai-je.

- En faisant passer nos troupes avant elle. D'après nos cartes, c'est tout à fait possible, mais le chemin est plus escarpé. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils l'ont évité. Ils craignent une attaque par les airs.

- Donc, on les contourne et on les prend à revers ?

- Exactement. Une partie de nos troupes passera par-là, alors que le reste continuera la poursuite. On les prendra en tenaille en plein milieu des contreforts. Si tout se passe bien, la jonction s'opérera au lieu-dit du Pic des Maures, là où les trois grand-routes se rejoignent. Ils seront au centre, et nous tout autour.

- Pas bête. Je suppose que c'est ton stratège qui t'a pondu ça ?

- Tu vois vraiment Skrimir réfléchir autant ?

- Pas faux, m'esclaffai-je. Ça commence quand ? continuai-je plus sérieusement.

- Demain à l'aube. Je mènerais le front sud, et Skrimir l'ouest. A toi le nord. Le chemin qui y mène n'est pas tout proche, mais en volant, tu y seras à temps.

Tout allait donc se terminer demain. L'armée principale dissoute, les sénateurs n'auraient plus que leurs gardes personnelles pour se défendre –autant dire, rien. Et si, alors que nous nous tiendrons aux portes de Sienne, ils refusent toujours de répondre de leurs crimes, alors… Je ne voulais pas y penser. Donner l'assaut à la capitale serait du suicide pur et dur. Nous n'étions pas équipés pour un siège, et aucun Laguz ne savait construire ou manier une arme de longue portée. Aux oubliettes, catapultes et scorpions. Il allait falloir le jouer au bluff. Mais la question qui me tenaillait encore était : pourquoi Sanaki agissait-elle ainsi ? Même si, par un coup de maître incompréhensible, les sénateurs avaient réussi à la tenir à l'écart de l'affaire, j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle réagirait avant que ça ne dégénère encore. Néanmoins on n'en était pas encore là, et il restait avant ça une petite affaire à régler.

- Sialey devra se battre, demain ? demandai-je l'air de rien.

- J'aurais répondu oui, si elle en était capable. On aura besoin de toutes les ressources disponibles. Malheureusement… Mais elle viendra quand même.

- Pardon ? sursautai-je.

- Ce n'est pas en restant constamment au camp qu'elle apprendra quoi que ce soit, expliqua-t-il. Il vaut mieux qu'elle se tienne un peu à l'écart, mais qu'elle voie tout de même ce qui se passe. Plus tôt elle s'habituera aux champs de bataille, mieux ça vaudra. Je ne compte pas l'envoyer au front sans aucune expérience.

Ça risquait fort de ne pas lui plaire. Enfin, au moins, l'idée ne venait pas de moi, et ce ne serait pas moi qui irais lui annoncer. Et puis théoriquement, elle ne devrait rien risquer si elle restait cachée dans un renfoncement rocheux ou un abri semblable.

- Concernant sa formation, reprit Ike, je pense la confier à Oscar. Il est patient et calme, et ne s'énervera pas facilement même si elle, elle le fait.

- Elle s'entend déjà bien avec Mia, arguai-je. Elle sera tout aussi bien avec elle.

- Mia est trop… irresponsable, hésita-t-il. Je ne sais pas si elle saura prendre ça au sérieux.

- Entraîner elle-même sa future adversaire ? Tu plaisantes ? Elle le fera avec plaisir et application, et ça te permettra de te faire un peu moins harceler par ses demandes de duels continuelles.

Le mercenaire haussa des sourcils surpris. Visiblement, il n'avait pas plus pensé à ça que moi –ça venait de me sauter à l'esprit. Et en y réfléchissant, c'était un bon argument. J'étais donc intelligent même quand je ne le voulais pas. Waouh. Ike réfléchit un moment, avant de hocher la tête en souriant.

- Quant à son apprentissage de la parade, on pourrait le confier à Nephenie, proposai-je avant de lui exposer mes autres arguments en la matière.

Oscar n'était pas forcément un mauvais choix en tant que professeur : c'était lui qui s'était occupé, seul, de ses deux petits frères et qui les avaient élevés alors qu'il était à peine plus vieux. Il était entré dans la Chevalerie Royale de Criméa pour leur payer de quoi manger et dormir, et en avait donc reçu la formation. Il l'avait ensuite quittée avec Titania pour rejoindre les mercenaires de Greil –il était au moins sûr d'avoir un toit. Depuis, même si Boyd et Rolf avaient grandi, il continuait de veiller sur eux, et sur tous les mercenaires en général. Sa famille, à présent. Il était effectivement extrêmement patient et attentionné, sa passion de la cuisine oblige, mais la raison pour laquelle je trouvais qu'il ne convenait pas venait de là : il était peut-être un peu _trop_ patient. Je ne voyais pas Sialey se révolter brusquement, mais je craignais qu'en cas d'abandon de sa part, il ne sache pas la motiver. Chose dans laquelle Mia était passée maître. Après quelques dernières mises au point sur la bataille du lendemain, Ike sortit de la tente, moi sur ses talons. Il fut convenu qu'il s'occupât de Mia, et moi de Nephenie. Ensuite, nous irions chercher Sialey pour commencer la première leçon le soir même –je ne l'aurais manquée pour rien au monde. Rien qu'imaginer la tête de la Navajo au moment d'apprendre la nouvelle me mettait le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors qu'Ike bifurquait vers le terrain d'entraînement, je continuai tout droit vers les tentes des mercenaires. Nephenie ne quittait pratiquement jamais la sienne, en sortant uniquement pour suivre l'entraînement collectif quotidien des mercenaires et pour dîner avec eux. Elle était d'une timidité maladive, avec pour raison (d'après ce que j'avais compris) son accent campagnard semblable à celui de Brom. Après tout, ils venaient du même village, au nord de Criméa. Malgré les leçons de savoir-vivre que lui avait promulgué Calill, ce qui avait donné lieu à une belle amélioration de sa prononciation, elle avait gardé cette habitude de ne parler à personne et d'à peine répondre quand quelqu'un en prenait l'initiative. J'avais dû lui adresser la parole en tout et pour tout une ou deux fois dans toute la guerre d'Ashnard. J'avais d'ailleurs été surpris d'apprendre que c'étaient elle et Brom qui avaient pris la tête de la défense de la reine Elincia en l'absence de Geoffrey, quelques mois auparavant, quand des révoltes avaient éclatées. Soit elle avait changé, soit dans les moments qui l'exigeaient elle savait faire face à sa peur. Comme prévu, je l'aperçu assise sur une caisse à côté de sa tente, scrutant discrètement les alentours en gardant d'une main son casque bien enfoncé sur sa tête. Dommage de cacher comme ça un si joli minois, mais même sur la demande de Brom, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre.

- Salut, Nephenie ! lançai-je une fois arrivé assez près pour qu'elle ne puisse plus fuir sans paraitre impolie.

Elle sursauta de manière assez exagérée, me regarda un instant mais baissa de nouveau la tête dès qu'elle croisa mon regard. Elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un vague salut en se levant rapidement et en se mettant au garde-à-vous, toujours les yeux baissés. Ça s'annonçait tendu.

- Ah, pas besoin de ça, tu le sais bien, dis-je en riant.

Elle se détendit imperceptiblement, restant encore plantée droite comme un piquet.

- Ça va ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, hein ?

Ses lèvres bougèrent légèrement, dessinant ce que je compris comme un « oui » plutôt muet. Sachant que les Faucons avaient la meilleure ouïe de tout le continent, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'entendaient des Beorcs quand ils s'adressaient à elle. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, abandonnant toute tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ike et moi aimerions que tu t'occupes de l'entraînement de Sialey, avec Mia, expliquai-je.

Elle sursauta de nouveau et porta la main à son casque, qu'elle renfonça encore un peu plus, cachant presque ses yeux. Ses lèvres remuèrent encore un peu. D'accord, vive le monologue… Je ne savais pas que son problème était grave à ce point. A moins que ce ne fût le fait que j'étais roi qui la crispait encore plus. J'aurais peut-être dû m'occuper de Mia, et Ike d'elle, en fait.

- Si tu ne parles pas un peu plus fort, je crois que je vais devoir appeler un traducteur, plaisantai-je.

Elle rougit mais répéta sa réponse, si bien que je perçu une infime vibration de l'air comme si elle avait prononcé un mot à peu près audible. Je lui demandai de répéter, ce qui la fit rougir de plus belle et se tasser sur elle-même comme si elle souhaitait disparaitre. Elle le voulait d'ailleurs surement, je n'en doutais pas.

- Ce sera… murmura-t-elle. Hum… avec plaisir, si personne d'autre ne le fait…

Même là, je dus tendre l'oreille au maximum pour saisir ce qu'elle disait, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'avant.

- C'est juste que tu nous parais plus apte à cette tâche, dis-je.

- Moi ?! s'écria-t-elle en oubliant un instant de murmurer. Mais je… hum… je ne suis pas… euh… merci.

- Merci de quoi ?

- Vous… enfin…

Sa voix monta ensuite tellement dans les aigus que je n'en captai pas un mot. Son visage était maintenant rouge comme une tomate. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un rougir autant… Ah, si, peut-être Janaff quand il avait tenté de draguer Lucia et que celle-ci l'avait envoyé bouler en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Je crus tout de même discerner « confiance » et « responsabilité » dans le babillage inintelligible de l'hallebardière. Elle finit par se calmer au bout de quelques secondes, se frottant timidement l'avant-bras comme pour meubler ses mains inactives et me regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Bon, eh bien… repris-je, Ike souhaite que la première session se déroule ce soir, pour voir comment ça se passe. Donc…

- Je vous rejoins, hum, au terrain d'entraînement… enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas…

- Non, aucun problème bien entendu, souris-je.

Elle marmonna encore un peu et se décala pas-à-pas vers l'entrée de sa tente, restant toujours en face de moi. Quand ses mains touchèrent l'ouverture de la toile, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur plus vivement qu'un chat qui poursuivrait une souris. Inutile d'attendre qu'elle ne sorte, elle n'allait sans doute pas le faire si je restais dans les parages, aussi me dirigeai-je directement vers l'orée du bois qui bordait les montagnes. C'était là qu'on avait dressé une barrière rudimentaire faite de quelques piquets de bois pour délimiter le terrain d'entraînement. Sialey se trouvait au même endroit que quand je l'avais quittée : un peu à l'écart, à l'ombre des arbres, en compagnie de Mist qui tentait visiblement encore de lui remonter le moral. Je ne pouvais me débarrasser de l'impression que la Navajo se lamentait un peu trop sur elle-même pour faire une bonne guerrière. Et en plus, elle n'aimait pas l'alcool. Quand elle me vit approcher, sa mine s'assombrit encore, comme si elle m'en voulait toujours pour cette histoire. Comme si un verre pouvait faire du mal à quelqu'un ! Malgré le fait qu'elle ait employé pas mal de mots qui m'étaient inconnu, surement sa langue, pour m'expliquer ce que l'alcool avait fait à son peuple, j'avais compris qu'il lui avait apporté pas mal de problèmes. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais comprendre sa rancune et sa réticence. A l'égard de ma plaisanterie, d'accord, c'était de mauvais goût. Mais refuser de reconnaitre que ça lui avait fait du bien était de la pure mauvaise foi. Si les hommes de sa tribu avaient cédé à la boisson, c'était qu'ils n'avaient aucune volonté, ou bien justement celle de s'y laisser sombrer. Rien ne les avait empêchés de ne pas boire, à ce que j'en savais.

Ike se trouvait non loin de Mist et elle, en grande discussion avec Mia qui s'exprimait avec force gesticulations dans tous les sens. A en juger par la mine exaspérée et légèrement amusée de son chef, elle marchandait l'entraînement de Sialey en échange de duels. Je m'arrêtai en bordure du terrain pour attendre qu'ils en aient terminé. Après tout, c'était à Ike d'informer Sialey de sa nouvelle condition, moi je n'étais là qu'en tant que spectateur. Spectateur très intéressé, mais spectateur quand même. Un peu plus loin, une ombre ailée attendait appuyée sur un arbre, en laquelle je reconnue Nalehitarn. Elle me salua d'une manière des plus rigoureuses, ce à quoi je répondis par un simple signe de tête. Elle se remit au repos, mais visiblement extrêmement concentrée à surveiller Sialey qui lui jetait parfois des coups d'œil. Après un moment, Nephenie arriva derrière moi et s'arrêta à quelques pas, gardant la tête basse, et attendant elle aussi qu'Ike en ait terminé. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, le mercenaire semblant enfin accepter les demandes de Mia –qui sauta alors de joie, pas besoin de le préciser. Les deux se dirigèrent alors vers Sialey et je me rapprochai à mon tour pour suivre le déroulement des opérations. Ike s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et planta une petite épée de bronze dans le sol devant lui.

- Sialey, viens pas ici, ordonna-t-il.

Elle sembla déconcertée d'être de nouveau convoquée alors qu'elle venait d'avouer qu'elle ne savait pas se battre. Elle obéit néanmoins, non sans me lancer un regard noir comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose. Bon d'accord, j'y étais peut-être pour un peu, mais un tout petit peu seulement, alors.

- Es-tu toujours déterminée à rester membre des mercenaires de Greil, et donc à honorer ta promesse de nous aider dans les combats à venir ? demanda-t-il.

- Fais-moi plaisir, réponds non ! héla Shinon depuis l'emplacement des archers à côté.

Ne daignant même pas se retourner vers lui, la Navajo hocha la tête en regardant Ike droit dans les yeux. Elle garda tout de même une certaine distance entre eux. Compréhensible.

- Bien. Il est évident que dans l'état actuel des choses, tu es… peu expérimentée.

Elle le regarda l'air de dire « je suis parfaitement inutile », mais le mercenaire ne releva pas et continua comme si de rien n'était.

- J'ai donc demandé à Mia et Nephenie de te prendre en charge pour t'apprendre les bases. Mia se chargera de t'enseigner l'escrime, et Nephenie te montrera comment te défendre efficacement. Je te demanderais bien si tu es d'accord, mais je crois que tu n'as pas trop le choix.

- J'avais compris… marmonna Sialey.

- De plus, après la première séance de ce soir, tu nous accompagneras dans les montagnes demain. Bien entendu tu ne te battras pas, pas cette fois, et Brom et Mordecai seront là pour te protéger, mais j'aimerais que tu voies comment notre groupe se bat. Rendez-vous donc demain à l'aube pour prendre la route.

Il se détourna ensuite et commença à faire demi-tour, mais je l'attrapai par l'épaule pour le retenir.

- Tu ne restes pas pour voir ça ?

- Je préfère aller voir si les autres vont bien. Mais je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter, rajouta-t-il plus bas et avec un clin d'œil.

Je le relâchai et me reconcentrai sur Sialey et Mia qui se faisaient face, Nephenie un peu en retrait derrière elles. La bretteuse dégaina son sabre et fit signe à la Navajo de prendre le sien. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour la sortir de la terre sèche, je lui vins en aide en la déterrant d'un coup sec et en la lui tendant, garde en avant. Elle l'accepta avec un maigre « merci » empli de rancune.

- Bon, commençons par la théorie ! dit Mia. Il y a trois sortes d'épées : à une main, à deux mains, et batârdes. Celle que tu as là fait partie de cette catégorie : tu peux l'utiliser avec une seule main ou les deux selon ta préférence. Etant donné ta musculature, je te dirais bien de commencer à une, surtout si tu veux utiliser un bouclier plus tard. Place ta main à contre la garde, de façon à pouvoir rajouter la seconde si besoin. Voilà, comme ça. Maintenant, place-toi de profil par rapport à moi. Non, de l'autre côté ! Comment comptes-tu te défendre si ton arme se trouve dans ton dos ? Tiens-toi un peu courbée en avant, pas trop droite, sinon tu ne pourras pas te relever. Encore un peu… C'est mieux. Maintenant…

- Je m'assis sur l'herbe un peu plus loin pour les regarder à ma guise. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

Le matin vint avec le vent, qui commença avant l'aube à souffler entre les tentes en produisant un sifflement tout bonnement exécrable. Au moins, je fus réveillé largement à l'heure. Je me levai en me frottant le visage de mes mains, les yeux encore engourdis. Une légère douleur me piqua l'aile gauche, sur laquelle je m'étais endormie la veille, rapidement remplacée par une multitude de fourmillements assez agaçants. Il fallait dire que je m'étais jeté sur ma couchette sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je faisais : après avoir bien profité –et rigolé– de la première séance d'apprentissage de Sialey, Mia m'avait demandé de montrer ce que je savais faire avec une arme Beorc. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas maniée, à part ma dague qui servait principalement à découper ma viande, aussi avais-je eu un peu de mal à m'y remettre, mais les réflexes avaient rapidement pris le dessus. J'avais quand même réussi à lui arracher la victoire, mais ça m'avait tant fatigué que je n'avais même pas pris le temps de manger avant de regagner ma tente. Me faisais-je vieux ? Raaah, question stupide. Je m'étais promis de battre le record de longévité, dont l'actuel détenteur Deghinsea était toujours en vie. Pas question de me dire maintenant que je vieillissais. Je sortis de ma tente et fus aussitôt accueilli par une bourrasque qui faillit me faire tomber. Je n'étais pas le seul debout : pratiquement tous les occupants des tentes alentour étaient déjà en activité, utilisant le temps gagné par leur réveil prématuré pour ranger tout le matériel et être certains d'être prêts à temps.

- Ah, chef, enfin debout ? lança Janaff en se posant prêt de moi. Pfiou, pas simple de voler là-dedans !

- Ça, ça promet de belles sensations dans les montagnes, acquiesçai-je. Mais on devrait tous être capables d'y survivre. On a connu pire !

- Tu parles de la saison des cyclones ? demanda placidement Ulki.

- Entre autre.

Tous les ans, entre novembre et décembre, les îles de Phoenicis et Kilvas étaient traversées par plusieurs cyclones plus ou moins violents. Ils perdaient de leur puissance en arrivant sur les terres, et en se heurtant de plein fouet aux montagnes, aussi n'occasionnaient-ils que peu de dégâts aux habitations et aux forêts, mais on les utilisait comme test d'aptitude pour entrer dans l'armée : un Faucon dont les ailes n'avaient pas assez de puissance pour traverser ça n'était pas capable d'affronter des situations imprévues, comme celle d'aujourd'hui. En l'occurrence, le vent déjà fort dans le camp devait gagner en puissance en passant dans les gorges des montagnes et provoquer un beau méli-mélo de bourrasques contraires.

- Je viens de voir Skrimir, dit Janaff, il demande à ce qu'on parte en avance. Il doit avoir peur qu'on se perde, railla-t-il.

- Les Félins pensent qu'ils sont les seuls à avoir le sens de l'orientation, grognai-je.

- Mais ce sont les pigeons voyageurs qui retrouvent toujours leur chemin, pas les chats, rajouta Ulki.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas être comparé à un pigeon, mais bon… Rassemblez tout le monde, je veux toutes les troupes devant la forêt dans une demi-heure.

Mes deux lieutenants hochèrent la tête et s'envolèrent en défiant les bourrasques. Je rentrai dans ma tente pour y chercher quelque chose à manger, mon estomac réclamant son dû à grands cris. Je tombai sur trois petites pommes rescapées du festin d'il y avait deux semaines, et qui attendaient depuis à côté d'un cageot transportant deux bouteilles de vin. Je m'emparai des fruits et ressorti, donnant au passage l'ordre à deux Félins au hasard de plier ma tente. Je me dirigeai ensuite d'un pas tranquille vers le bois, croquant à pleine dent mon petit déjeuner. Les pommes étaient encore juteuses, signe de leur qualité étant donné le temps depuis lequel elles voyageaient. Il allait falloir que je remercie les sénateurs à notre prochaine rencontre. Une dizaine de Faucons étaient déjà debout devant les arbres quand j'y arrivai à mon tour, et tous se mirent au garde-à-vous en me voyant. Leur permettant le repos, je m'adossai à un tronc et attendit que tout le reste arrive. Au final, tous furent là dix bonnes minutes avant l'heure dite, sauf Nalehitarn qui aujourd'hui était chargée de protéger Sialey. Et de la surveiller un peu aussi, mais ce n'était pas officiel.

- J'espère que tout le monde a bien dormi, commençai-je en croisant mes mains derrière mon dos, parce qu'il va falloir être en forme ce soir ! Pourquoi ce soir me direz-vous, la bataille durerait-elle aussi longtemps ? Non, mais la célébration de notre victoire, oui ! C'est aujourd'hui que tout se termine ! Une fois l'armée principale éparpillée aux quatre vents, qui sont eux aussi de la partie aujourd'hui d'ailleurs…

Quelques rires s'échappèrent de mes troupes, me faisant sourire à mon tour. A force de fréquenter Sialey, Mist ou Nephenie, j'avais peur que mon humour ne marche plus.

- … Nous pourrons marcher droit vers Siennes et réclamer vengeance ! Les sénateurs ont ravagé Serenes et assassiné nos émissaires ! Ils vont répondre de leurs actes ! Vers les cieux, mes frères, volons haut que l'ennemi nous craigne !

Les poings se levèrent en même temps qu'une ovation rugit. Le premier, je soulevai un nuage de poussière en m'envolant. Je failli retomber tout de suite au sol, mon aile engourdie n'assurant pas bien ma stabilité, mais me rattrapai vite et pris de la hauteur. Janaff et Ulki se placèrent à mes côtés, et tous les Faucons derrière nous. Alors d'une vigoureuse poussée, je m'élançai en avant, droit sur les montagnes. Ma prédiction se révéla exacte : les vents étaient beaucoup plus puissants à proximité des hauteurs, et plus encore une fois engagés entre les pics. L'avantage principal était que les wyvernes de Begnion ne pouvaient voler dans de telles conditions, car pas assez agiles. Le hurlement de l'air couvrait aussi tout autre son, si bien que l'on ne risquait pas de se faire repérer comme ça. Nous empruntâmes un léger détour pour éviter de passer au-dessus de leurs positions, et j'ordonnai la halte sur un piton rocheux près de la route Nord.

Le pic des Maures était en fait une large montagne au sommet aplati, qui se trouvait au centre du relief. Ses pentes douces le rendaient facilement surmontable, et les ingénieurs de Begnion avaient décidé d'en profiter en en faisant le point de jonction des trois routes principales de la région. De notre point d'observation, on pouvait parfaitement voir tout le flanc nord, sur lequel se dessinaient déjà quelques points rouges, trop peu nombreux pour que ce ne soit autre chose que des éclaireurs. Je me tournai vers mes hommes et d'un signe de la main leur intimait de se baisser, bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand risque que nous soyons repérables. Janaff vint s'asseoir près de moi et me pointa quelques-uns des Beorcs.

- Ce sont des archers embusqués, m'informa-t-il. Ils craignent probablement une attaque de notre part. Et j'ai vu quand nous sommes passés près du flanc ouest qu'ils y installaient des balistes pour couvrir leur retraite.

- Le plan de Soren n'est peut-être pas si bon que ça, dis-je.

- Je doute qu'il n'y ait pas pensé. C'est quand même grâce à lui si notre armée est allée si loin.

Je hochai la tête en silence. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et en plein dans le vent, l'attente s'annonçait longue. Prenant mon mal en patience, je fixai le ciel en attente du premier rayon de soleil, mais avant qu'il n'apparaisse, ce fut Ulki qui me tapa sur l'épaule.

- Skrimir donne l'assaut, me dit-il.

Aussitôt je me levai, prêt à l'action, imité par mes hommes. Il ne fallait pas agir avant que les premiers soldats de Begnion ne soient arrivés de ce côté de la montagne, sinon quoi nous perdions tout l'effet de surprise, aussi attendis-je que plus de silhouettes rouges ne se dessinent. Quand un quart de la montagne fut peinte en écarlate, je levai la main pour donner le signal et sautai dans le vide. Le souffle du vent provoqué par ma propre chute me fouetta vivement le visage, achevant de me réveiller et me rendant fin prêt au combat, le tout avec l'aide de l'adrénaline produite par mon propre corps. J'étendis mes ailes en même temps que je laissai mon pouvoir affluer dans tous mes membres, les transformant en un instant en ceux du grand oiseau de proie que j'étais. Je réclamai un grand coup et me redressant et fonçai sur la montagne. Les premiers cris de panique retentirent en face de moi, me faisant rire intérieurement. En quelques battements d'aile, j'atteignis la montagne.

Les cordes des premiers arcs sifflèrent, envoyant les flèches se perdre dans le vide sous la poussée du vent. Aucun des archers présents n'était clairement un professionnel, pour ne pas avoir pris en compte ce paramètre. La deuxième volée fut mieux ajustée, mais trop tardive : nous étions sur eux. D'un coup de serre, je décrochai un rocher de la paroi et le laissai rouler sur la pente. Il alla écraser directement tout un groupe de Beorcs, qui s'éparpillèrent en criant pour éviter de finir en bouillie. En haut, ils commençaient à s'organiser : l'avant-garde se mit en rang et pointa ses piques vers nous dans une attitude dissuasive. Mais à quoi bon une lance, quand on se bat contre des Oiseaux ? Je fonçai droit sur eux et, passant au-dessus de la barrière de pieux, je rasai le sol serres en avant pour balayer leurs rangs sur plusieurs mètres. S'ils avaient installé des balistes ici, ç'aurait pu être compliqué, mais ils n'avaient visiblement pas prévu de se retrouver parfaitement coincés sur les trois routes à la fois.

Durant un temps indéterminé, nous combattîmes sans arrêt, mais toujours de nouveaux Beorcs venaient remplacer ceux tombés. Plusieurs Faucons avaient déjà été mis à bas et gisaient parmi les corps entassés sur le sol, mais ces pertes en tant que statistiques étaient négligeables. Il serait toujours temps de les pleurer plus tard. Mais alors que je reprenais de la hauteur pour effectuer un énième passage en rase-motte, je remarquai un cavalier en armure dorée qui se frayait un passage parmi les soldats de Begnion. Je ne connaissais qu'une personne qui portait ce type de cuirasse, aussi allai-je à sa rencontre en reprenant forme humaine entretemps. Titania était couverte de poussière, et un peu de sang s'échappait de son cuir chevelu, mais elle semblait aller bien. Par contre, elle qui d'habitude était si calme semblait extrêmement nerveuse, et cela m'inquiéta bien plus qu'autre chose. Je ne craignais pas qu'il fut arrivé quelque chose à Ike, puisque sinon elle serait restée avec lui, mais elle était porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles, c'était sûr. Quand je me posai devant elle, son cheval rua, mais elle le maitrisa rapidement, avant de s'adresser à moi sans plus faire attention à la cérémonie.

- Tibarn, tu dois venir sur le front ouest ! Skrimir est en train de se battre en duel avec Zelgius !

Sur le coup, je fus tétanisé. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de terrible, mais pas autant que ça. J'étais à peine au niveau pour défier Zelgius, alors Skrimir… ! Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? S'il mourrait, c'était toute notre armée qui perdait, et tous nos espoirs qui s'envolaient !

- Depuis quand ? m'empressai-je de demander après m'être remis de ma surprise.

- Ranulf nous a avertis dès qu'il a pu, et je suis venue te prévenir immédiatement après.

C'était donc trop tard. Le temps que le Chat rejoigne les mercenaires, puis que le cheval de Titania arrive jusqu'ici en passant par la rocaille et les soldats ennemis, trop de temps s'était écoulé. Je m'envolai tout de même au plus vite, bien décidé à faire ce qui pouvait encore être fait. Mais j'avais à peine quitté le sol qu'une ombre rouge massive se dessina au sommet. A l'armure aux larges épaules et à la gigantesque épée, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Zelgius.

- Guerriers Laguz ! dit-il d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue sur tout le champ de bataille. Le général Skrimir a été vaincu en combat singulier. Que vos chefs restant retirent leurs troupes, et qu'ils les fassent quitter l'Empire maintenant ! Je vous donne trois jours.

Puis il tourna les talons et disparut sur le sommet. Tout autour, plus personne ne se battait. Tout le monde était abasourdi, aussi bien les Laguz que les Beorcs. Quant à moi, je retombai à genoux, un tic nerveux plissant le coin de ma bouche. Tout ce qu'on avait fait, tout ça, venait d'être réduit à néant. Tout ça, pour rien.

* * *

**Voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**La semaine prochaine -normalement-, vous retrouverez Lot'! Prions pour qu'elle ne prenne pas autant de retard que moi xD**

**Strider.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ouais bon je sais, la publication laisse à désirer ces derniers temps. **

**Aussi pour me rattraper j'ai décidé de ne pas appliqué ma menace (celle d'écrire un tout petit chapitre pour apprendre à Strider la signification du terme "court" x) )  
J'ai fait même un long, très loooong chapitre. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Sang pour sang.

- Tout ça, c'est de la faute de cette maudite Beorc au sang noir !

- On devrait la tuer pour venger Skrimir !

- Sans elle, nous aurions gagné !

Oscar se tourna vers moi. Comme il avait les yeux éternellement fermés, je ne pouvais lire son expression, mais son sourire, que je lui avait toujours vu, s'était fané. Imperturbable, je continuai de brosser la robe du cheval de Titania. Étant blessée, la mercenaire m'avait demandé de s'en occuper à sa place, pendant qu'elle se faisait soignée par Mist ou Rhys. Et puis, une fois guérie, il était plus que probable qu'elle rejoigne Ike par la suite pour prendre part au conseil de guerre.

Le cheval s'agita en sentant passer les Félins devant les écuries. Nous étions au château de Seliora, d'après les dires de Mist. Un peu à l'écart de la bâtisse principale, une large annexe, propre et bien entretenue, accueillait plusieurs stalles, vides d'occupants. Beaucoup de matériel traînait alentours, perdu sous la paille ou dans la poussière. Il était évident que les occupants des lieux avaient évacué les chevaux à la hâte. De nombreuses selles étaient encore là.

Ce n'était pas plus mal. Nous avions de quoi nourrir nos propres chevaux, de la paille à foison, et la paix.

La paix, que certains venaient expressément perturber en passant à proximité de l'entrée. Ils rôdaient. Dans l'espoir de pouvoir mettre leurs menaces à exécution. Mais Mordecai s'était posté devant les portes des écuries, et Oscar était là. Tous deux veillaient.

L'homme aux cheveux émeraude continua à me fixer un instant. Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Comme je faisais mine de ne pas entendre les paroles des Félins.

Ils avaient fait exprès de parler si fort, afin que je les entende, que je sache qu'ils étaient là. Cela s'entendait dans leur voix. Un ton forcé que même la colère ne pouvait voiler. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis ce matin que j'entendais ce genre de propos.

Ils voulaient se venger. Se venger de la défaite de Skrimir face au général écarlate.

* * *

_Flashback_

De là où je me trouvais, je voyais tout. J'avais une vue d'ensemble sur tout le champ de bataille. Je pouvais voir chacun des fronts. Celui des Oiseaux, au nord. Celui des Mercenaires, au Sud. Et celui des félins à l'ouest.

Bien avant que les autres ne se mettent en marche, Mordecai, Brom et Nalehitarn m'avaient menée jusqu'au point culminant de la montagne. Sur un promontoire rocheux qui tournait à l'aurore naissante. À quelque pas sous nos pieds se trouvait une plateforme sur laquelle débouchaient trois chemins de terre, qui sinuaient le long des pentes, parsemées par endroit de paliers.

À l'abri des regards, j'assistai à l'attaque par surprise. Il faisait sombre. Les Félins avaient lancé l'assaut avant que ne pointent à l'horizon les premiers rayons du soleil. Les Laguz n'avaient laissé aucune chance aux humains. Ils les avaient encerclés, les avaient attaqués sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, dans des conditions qui leur étaient défavorables. Les humains ne pouvaient que perdre. Ils allaient être massacrés.

Durant de longues minutes je me forçai à regarder le carnage. J'avais tenté de me dérober à ce spectacle, mais Mordecai m'avait rappelé ce pourquoi j'étais là. Avec un regard désolé, Brom avait appuyé ses dires. Quant à Nalehitarn… son regard et tout son être étaient tournés vers le nord, sa mâchoire se contractant à chaque réclamation.  
J'étais obligée de me repaitre de la vue des hommes et des chevaux lacérés à coups de griffe, la nuque brisée par les mâchoires puissante. Des heaumes et des armures fracassés, desquelles s'échappaient le sang, les tripes et la cervelle. Les Laguz ne se contentaient pas de se jeter au combat au corps à corps. Je pouvais voir les aigles provoquer des éboulements, les pierres écrasant tout sur leur passage faisaient le sale boulot à leur place.

Les rugissements de rage, les cris de douleur, les suppliques et les lamentations se répercutaient sur les parois rocheuses alentour en une cacophonie discordante et funèbre, avant que le vent ne les emporte au loin pour laisser la place à des nouveaux hurlements.

Mais alors que je pensais que ce spectacle qui me retournait le ventre ne prendrait jamais fin, mon regard fut attiré par une scène qui prenait place bien plus près, sur la plateforme. Un homme imposant, aux cheveux aile-de-corbeau et à l'armure cramoisie, y avait trouvé refuge avec de nombreux soldats à l'armure fort parés. Ceux qui commandaient l'armée de Begnion, et sans doute leur général. Je les avais remarqués auparavant, mais comme ils ne semblaient pas vouloir agir, se contentant d'observer les combats et ne représentaient pas une menace directe pour notre groupe, je m'étais détournée d'eux.

Mais à présent, sur la plateforme, se tenait l'homme-lion, Skrimir. Je le reconnu tout de suite à sa crinière flamboyante et sa carrure large et trapue. Je ne l'avais plus recroisé depuis que j'avais fait face à l'état major de l'Alliance, juste aperçu au loin, ou au détour d'une tente. Pourtant, depuis notre combat, je craignais cet homme. Je savais de quoi sa force titanesque était capable et avais déjà goûté à la morsure de ses crocs.

Le Lion et le général humain se faisaient face. Le vent m'empêcher d'entendre clairement les mots qu'ils échangèrent, mais rapidement, ils se mirent en position de combat tandis que mes autres soldats se reculaient. Skrimir se transforma, laissant place à l'immense fauve rouge aux yeux de topaze. L'humain quant à lui avait tiré l'épée au clair.

- Non ! souffla Mordecai avec inquiétude.

- I' vo s'faire troer el couenne !

Je leur jetai un bref regard en coin, et d'un seul coup, je la sentis : une tension telle que je n'en avais jamais sentie. Elle nous écrasa comme un rocher lâché de la voute céleste, alourdissant l'air au point qu'il en devint difficile de respirer.

Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre quelle en était l'origine, un rugissement me ramena à la plateforme. Le lion s'était jeté en avant. Non, il ne devait pas, pas de front ! L'armure de son adversaire était trop épaisse pour qu'il puisse la découper de ses griffes ! Il ne pourrait l'atteindre !

D'un coup de patte, il tenta de décapiter l'homme, mais son coup fut stoppe par la large épée du général, qui le repoussa sans effort apparent. Skrimir se recula et tourna lentement autour de lui. Cette vison me rappela un moment similaire, il y avait de cela près de trois semaines. J'étais alors l'adversaire du Fauve. Nous avions tourné ainsi, et j'avais faillit le tuer.

Un mauvais pressentiment me saisit la gorge. Non, il ne pourrait pas le vaincre. Cet homme n'était pas ordinaire. Un simple regard sur lui suffisait à ressentir sa puissance, une aura lumineuse et destructrice le couvrant. Non, cet homme n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas un simple soldat. Skrimir allait mourir !

Et alors ? songeai-je brusquement. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait faire que le lion meure ? Cela ne changeait rien pour moi. Aucune importance qu'il y reste, tout ça parce qu'il avait choisi un ennemi trop fort pour lui.

De nouveau, le Lion bondit. Mais un flash de lumière, jailli tout droit de la lame du général écarlate, m'aveugla un bref instant. Lorsque je retrouvais la vue, une mare de sang s'était formée sous Skrimir, s'écoulant de multiples lacérations qui lui couvraient les flancs. Mais… comment était-ce possible ? Je n'avais rien vu ! Tout avait été trop rapide !

- Non !

Je me retournai vers la provenance du cri. Ranulf et Ike arrivaient, essoufflés et alarmés. Mais il était trop tard. Skrimir ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de tenter un nouvel assaut. L'acier le cueillit en plein vol, entrant par le ventre et ressortant du dos.

- Skrimir !

Ranulf s'élança vers le général écarlate, aux pieds du quel était étendu le Lion inconscient. Mais le mercenaire le retint, lui bloquant le passage d'un bras autoritaire.

- Ranulf, arrête ! Ne t'approche pas plus !

Le chat à la fourrure bleu ciel se mordit la lèvre avec fureur, une perle de sang s'échappant de la chair tendre. Sans un regard, le commandant Beorc se détourna d'eux et du fauve et se dirigea vers le bord de la plateforme qui dominait tous les fronts. Se plantant là, droit et fier, il contempla les massacres avant de s'exclamer à plein poumon :

- Écoutez-moi, guerriers de l'alliance Laguz ! Je suis Zelgius, générale de l'armée centrale de Begnion. Votre général est tombé sous ma lame en singulier ! mon armée ne souhaite pas continuer ce carnage insensé ! Quittez ce lieu sur le champ !

Je le considérai avec étonnement. Quoi ? Parce que Skrimir avait été vaincu, l'Alliance avait perdu ? Non ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

- Soldat de Begnion ! Je vous interdis d'attaquer les soldats Laguz qui se retirent ! Ce combat est terminé !

Il avait gagné, et pourtant… il nous laissait partir.

* * *

- Shhhh, chuchotai-je pour calmer la monture toujours énervée. Shhhh. _Tu es en sécurité, ne t'en fais pas. Le combat est fini, tu peux te reposer maintenant._

Les deux chevaux étaient nerveux. Le sang qui couvrait leur robe les indisposait. Il les souillait. Depuis un moment déjà, je luttai pour l'effacer, frottant avec force le pelage à l'aide de paille, de brosse et d'un tissu humide. Son odeur et sa vue m'écœuraient. Me donnait la nausée, réveillant le souvenir du massacre de ce matin. Je revoyais danser devant mes yeux les cadavres éviscérés. La terre se teinter de rouge. Les mourants expirer.

Le cheval rua, frappant le sol du pied, percevant mes pensées. Je lâchai soudainement mon chiffon, qui tomba dans la poussière et la paille et me hâtai de chasser ses visions de mon esprit et me mit face à lui. Je parvins, malgré les coups de tête qu'il donna en tout sens, à prendre entre mes mains son museau velouté, le forçant à se calmer.

- Shhh ! refis-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

Tête contre tête, le cheval cessa de remuer, se laissant faire. Je lui flattai l'encolure, murmurant.

- _Tu t'inquiète pour ta cavalière, n'est ce pas mon tout beau ? Ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien. Tu l'as bien portée et protégée. Elle va bien grâce à toi. _

Je le sentis trembler un instant, avant de se détendre. Je continuai de le caresser, chantonnant doucement le chant du cheval. Je en savais si c'était lui ou moi que je souhaitai réellement rassurer. Bien sûr j'avais peur des Félins. Je ne le montrais pas, pour ne pas attiser leur rage. Ce la ne m'empêchai pas de trembler chaque fois que j'entendais leur voix ronronnante. Ils étaient persuadés que si Skrimir avait perdu, c'était de ma faute. Que les blessures que je lui avais infligées près de trois semaines plus tôt l'avaient handicapé, qu'il était affaibli. Que sin je n'avais pas été là, il aurait été victorieux.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Je n'étais pas responsable. Je n'y étais pour rien… Et si… Et s'ils avaient raison ?

- Sialey, si tu as fini avec lui viens m'aider ! appela Haar du fond des écuries.

Au son de sa voix, je pris conscience que je m'étais moi-même tu, et que cela faisait un instant déjà que j'étais immobile, pendue au cou du cheval.

Je me reculai et rangeai tout ce qui m'avait servi, avant de sortir de la stalle. Je me dirigeai vers les box les plus éloignés ; là où le dragonnier avait amené sa wyverne. Lorsque j'arrivai à son niveau, sans un mot, il était en train de nettoyer une vilaine estafilade qui courait tout le long de la cuisse gauche. Apparemment, un trait de baliste l'avait manquait de peu. Il était parvenu à l'éviter de plein fouet, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de l'atteindre et de lui laisser cette longue plaie. Glaurung était étendu, la tête posé dans un tas de foin. Il se laissait soigner sans bouger, tressautant à peine lorsque le tissu entrait dans la balafre pour en retirer les saletés qui s'y étaient logées.

Haar me fit signe de m'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il semblait plus fatigué que d'accoutumé.

- Hum… Tu sais faire les cataplasmes ? me demanda-t-il, concentré sur sa tâche.

J'acquiesçai.

- Alors prépare m'en à l'argile verte. Il y a de quoi faire sur les établis là-bas. On va alterner avec des cataplasmes froids et chauds, pour éviter toute infection. Hum… Oscar, va me faire chauffer de l'eau s'il te plait.

J'acquiesçai, avant de me lever et de me diriger ver l'endroit indiqué, tandis qu'Oscar sortait. Comme prévu, je trouvais le nécessaire. Distraitement, je pris un large sceau, y verser de l'eau clair et froide dans la quelle je versai une poudre verte. Je mélangeai, malaxai, jusqu'à obtenir la bonne consistance. Je pris un tissu propre que je plongeai dans un autre sceau d'eau, avant de retourner auprès du dragonnier.

- Applique-le, dit-il simplement en me tendant un sachet d'herbe médicinale.

Je m'exécutai, prenant à pleine main la patte d'argile, la saupoudrant des herbes. Avant de l'étaler sur la plaie, je murmurai des paroles rassurantes à Glaurung, lui disant que cela lui ferait du bien. Qu'il serait vite guéri. Après tout, la blessure n'était pas profonde.

Lorsque l'entaille fut recouverte d'une bonne couche d'argile, je pris le tissu imbibé d'eau et en enveloppai le haut de la cuisse, gardant au frais le cataplasme.

- Hum… tu sais y faire.

- Mon oncle m'a appris, répondis-je simplement.

- Renouvelle les cataplasmes fréquemment durant les deux prochaines heures. On appliquera ensuite de la poudre d'écorce de saule, avant de bander serrer.

Je le considérai, surprise qu'il me charge de soigner sa wyverne. Je pensais qu'il aurait préféré le faire lui-même. Malgré ses instructions, il resta là, immobile, me regardant faire. Et je compris. Un léger sourire retroussa mes lèvres quelques secondes, avant de s'effacer.

Oscar revint avec l'eau chaude au moment où il fallait justement changer le cataplasme. Je lui pris le récipient et commençai à préparer de nouveau la mixture, quand le tintement caractéristique de l'armure de Brom retentit.

- Oscar, Sialey! In's reuni por fair el point. Haar, Ike dit qu'to dispinché por t'occuper ed Glaurung.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au dragonnier, qui me fis signe d'y aller et prit m place, s'attelant à la préparation des cataplasmes. Je me relevai donc et suivit Oscar et Brom, le cœur lourd de devoir quitter cet endroit rassurant, auprès des chevaux et de la wyverne. Dès que nous fûmes sortis, je dégluti difficilement, fixant mon regard sur le haut du crâne broussailleux de l'homme tout rond tout rose. Je ne voulais pas voir les hommes-chats. Mais pour ma plus grande surprise, je n'entendis aucun commentaire, aucune remarque. Jetant finalement un regard circulaire, je remarquai que la cour avait été désertée par les Félins. Même Mordecai. Il ne restait que les Faucons, qui semblaient s'y être tous réunis.

Tous attendaient, toute leur attention tournée vers les lourdes portes de la citadelle. Je suivi leur regard et découvris sur le seuil Ike, conversant avec Ranulf et Tibarn.

Alors que nous arrivions à leur niveau, ils se séparèrent. Le chat bleu ciel nous offrit un bref signe de tête, l'expression sombre et dépitée. Mais quand le roi-faucon passa à côté de nous, il posa les yeux sur moi une demi-seconde… et je me figeai.

J'eu la sensation de me prendre une gifle monumentale. Ses iris mordorés semblaient dévorés par le noir des pupilles, tandis que son regard me foudroya sur place. Il n'y avait plus trace de la bonne humeur qui les habitait d'ordinaire. Plus cette étincelle amusée.

Il se détourna presque aussitôt, mais ce court laps de temps avait suffit. Je l'observai, immobile, avançant vers ses hommes. Il fit une brève déclaration dans sa langue étrange, et d'une poussée d'aile, s'envola, suivit par tous les Faucons.

- Ben… o qu'ch'est qui font comme cho ?

- L'Alliance Laguz est temporairement dissoute, répondit simplement Ike avant de tourner les talons, nous intimant d'un signe de le suivre.

* * *

- Sialey ! Concentre-toi un peu ! Ta garde, lève ta garde ! Arrête de te défiler, tu as une épée, sers-t-en ! N'esquive pas, pare ! Tu as une épée, sers t'en ! Non pas comme ça, ce n'est pas un balai !

Malgré les instructions de Mia, je me déportai encore une fois sur la droite pour esquiver son coup, sans me soucier de quelle façon je tenais mon arme. Avec un grognement sourd, je me pris dans les côtes le plat de son épée. Je reculai afin de me mettre hors de portée, tâchant de récupérer un tant soi peu mon souffle. Mon corps me faisait mal là où j'avais reçu chacun de ses coups. Je ne saignais pas non, mais j'aurais droit à des hématomes noirs le lendemain. Jamais entrainement avec Logan ne m'avait parut si pénible.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que ce manège continuait. Je n'avais aucune envie de devoir m'exercer à manier une arme. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la solitude et pouvoir réfléchir, penser posément sans devoir supporter des bavardages incessants. Mais Mia n'avait pas cela en tête. Ce qu'elle voulait elle, c'était pouvoir se défouler. Or Ike n'était pas disponible ; Haar restait auprès de Glaurung pour changer les cataplasmes toutes les heures ; Oscar préparait le repas ; Boyd était avec Mist …

Elle n'avait trouvé que moi pour se battre. Et pour pouvoir faire sortir sa colère. Je le sentais. Dans ses gestes et ses paroles, dans sa façon de combattre, moins fluide que d'ordinaire, qu'elle était en colère qu'elle n'ait pas pu combattre plus longtemps, que l'Alliance Laguz ait perdue. Tout comme Tibarn l'était…

Je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter de lui servir de défouloir, et je le regrettai amèrement. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui était un vrai calvaire. Alors que celui de la veille avait été supportable. Harassant mais supportable. Mia m'avait enseigné comment positionner correctement les mains sur la garde de mon arme, quelle position adopter en combat, ainsi que quelques enchainements. J'étais parvenue à les imiter maladroitement au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses. Mais malgré mes efforts, je n'avais pas compris à quoi rimaient toutes ces passes et contre-passes, ces parades et ces feintes. Et elle s'en était aperçue. Ne parvenant pas à m'expliquer avec des mots, elle avait demandé à Tibarn de l'assister pour une démonstration, plutôt que de rire bêtement. À ma plus grande surprise, le roi-faucon s'était exécuté avec un sourire amusé. Il utilisait une dague ridiculement petite en comparaison de la lame de Mia. Et pourtant, en dépit de cette différence de taille des débuts laborieux, l'homme-oiseau avait désarmé mon instructrice. J'en avais était ébahie.

Entre ses mains, son coupe-papier s'était révélait redoutable. Il maniait l'arme avec dextérité et précision, usant autant de sa vitesse que de sa force. Ce dont je ne m'attendais pas de sa part. Je l'avais vu sous sa forme animale, et au vue de ses serres ou de son bec, il n'avait nullement besoin d'une lame sur le champ de bataille. Il était d'ailleurs le seul homme-bête que je voyais manier une arme quelconque.

Quoi qu'il en était, l'entraînement de la veille avait prit fin avec la défaite de Mia et la victoire de Tibarn. Aujourd'hui, je doutais qu'il en fut de même. Mia ne cessait de me réprimander et me corriger, et je sentais son exaspération enfler. Cela ne m'incitait pas à suivre ses instructions, bien au contraire. Qu'elle se défoule sur moi ne la sorte ne me plaisait guère, et son irritation commençait à me gagner.

Elle revint à la charge, et encore une fois, je filai hors de portée, usant de mes jambes pour fuir plutôt que mes bras pour parer. Définitivement agacée, Mia fit un bond en avant et réduisit à peau de chagrin l'espace qui nous séparait. D'une passe à laquelle je ne compris rien, elle fit sauter mon épée des mains, me tordant au passage le poignet dans un angle douloureux. L'acier laissa échapper un tintement geignard en cognant les pavés de pierres de la salle d'entrainement du château. Avec une plainte, je me reculai le plus possible, le bras ramené contre mon torse.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas apprendre ! me morigéna Mia. Mets-y un peu du tien ! C'était déjà pas brillant hier, aujourd'hui c'est pire.

Haletante, je me baissai pour ramasser l'arme avec des gestes lents et las.

- Allez, du nerf ! m'exhorta-t-elle.

- Je n'en peux plus ! soufflai-je avec fatigue.

- Parce que tu crois qu'un adversaire te laisser t'en aller te reposer en plein combat ? Si Begnion venais à nous attaquer demain, tu mourrais à coup sûr. alors estime-toi heureuse d'avoir trois jours pour t'entraîner, et arrête de te plaindre !

Sa remarque cinglante me fit planter les dents dans ma lèvre. Peut être n'était-ce pas intentionnel, mais j'y entendis un nouveau reproche, comme celui proféré par les Félins. Je n'y étais pour rien ! Ce n'était pas de ma faute si Skrimir avait été vaincu et que l'Alliance avait du s'avouer vaincue ! Je n'avais rien à voir dans ce confit, alors qu'on ne m'accuse pas de m'être défendue.

Néanmoins et bien malgré moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en être satisfaite. La victoire des humains valait mieux qu'un massacre perpétré par des hommes-bêtes. J'avais vu de quoi ils étaient capables. Je refusais de les croire les victimes de cette guerre.

J'en avais assez de ce prétendu entraînement. J'en avais marre que Mia se défoule de la sorte. Je me redressai et lui fit face, mais ne fis pas mine de lever mon épée.

- On arrêtera quand je jugerais que tu auras assez progressé. Alors mis à part si tu arrive à me désarmer, on continue !

- T'as encore le temps, railla l'archer à la langue de vipère, venu avec le jeune frère d'Oscar chercher des cibles de paille. Le jour où elle sera fichue de te désarmer, ces sous-humains de Faucons auront autre chose dans les crâne que leur cervelle de moineaux.

Je me mordis un peu plus fort la lèvre mas ne dis rien. Ses mots à propos des hommes-oiseaux ne me plaisaient guère – bien que je n'appréciais guère Tibarn, je ne pouvais nier qu'il était quelqu'un d'intelligent et réfléchi –ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir raison. Jamais je ne pourrais faire sauter son épée des mains de Mia. Elle était bien trop bonne bretteuse, alors que mon maniement des armes était pitoyable, pour ne pas dire catastrophique. Même contre Logan, qui retenait ses coups et me laissait parfois des ouvertures, je n'avais jamais réussi, alors pas contre elle qui se donnait à fond. J'aurais eu plus de chance en combat à main nue, songeai-je sombrement.

Ce fut brusquement comme si in venait d'éclairer la salle d'arme en ouvrant tout grand la porte, qui jusqu'alors m'avait paru sombre comme une prison. J'avais une chance de pouvoir en sortir plus rapidement, de mettre fin à cet entraînement. C'était risqué, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer. Maintenant que j'y songeais, Tibarn avait gagné son combat car il avait non seulement usé de sa dague, mais aussi de sa main libre, de ses pieds et ses ailes. Mia ne comptait que sur son sabre, et se retrouvait déstabilisée lorsque son adversaire utilisait d'autres parties de son corps.

Oui, c'était très risqué, mais l'effet de surprise jouait en ma faveur. Elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas à une telle manœuvre de ma part.

Mia, impatiente, se lança de nouveau sur moi, le sabre en avant. Elle eu un petit sourire en voyant que pour cette fois, je restai immobile, ne m'écartant pas. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, je lâchais mon arme à l'instant où elle abattit sa lame. Elle se crispa et tenta de retenir son coup. Voilà la faille que j'attendais. De mes deux mains libre, je lui saisi le poignet, lui tournai le dos de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve avec mon épaule dans les côtes, et me courbai vers l'avant en tirant de toute mes forces sur son bras. Comme je l'avais espéré, Mia, prise au dépourvu, passa sur mon dos avant de s'écraser au sol devant moi. Son sabre tinta clairement en tombant sur la pierre. J'avais réussi. Mia était désarmée et à terre.

Elle me contempla, toujours étendue sur le dos, avec des yeux immenses. Elle semblait étourdie et surprise, à tel point qu'elle ne pensa pas à se relever. Du coin de l'œil, je surpris les regards de Shinon et Rolf. Tous deux étaient figés, tout aussi ahuris que mon instructrice.

Je me redressai, grimaçant en sentant un picotement douloureux sur la paume de ma main. Dans mon mouvement, je m'étais entaillée sur la lame de Mia, juste sous le pouce. La plaie n'était pas profonde ni très douloureuse, mais la vue de mon sang noire s'en écoulant n'était pas pour me plaire.

Profitant de l'ahurissement qui régnait dans la salle d'arme, je sortis sans attendre que Mia aie repris ses esprits. Elle avait dit que la séance prendrait fin dès lors que je l'aurais désarmée. C'était chose faite. Désormais, je n'aspirai qu'à une chose : la solitude.

Galvanisée par ce besoin et l'énervement, je me mis à courir à travers les couloirs du château, ne croisant personne, à la recherche d'un endroit où je pourrais être seule, là où mon esprit pourrait aller où bon lui semblait. Loin de tous. Loin de ses murs qui m'enfermaient et m'étouffaient. Il me fallait sortir de ce maudit château ! Je serrai les poings et accélérai encore l'allure, allongeant mes foulées et forçant l'allure. Je devais sortir au plus vite ! J'arrivai à l'angle du couloir et dévalai l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Je continuai, avalant les marches, traversant le hall pour déboucher à vive allure dans la cour principale, sans m'arrêter ni ralentir, sautant ensuite de place en place et de terrasse en terrasse. Je passai sans vraiment les voir à côté d'Ike et l'ange. Je le sus seulement en entendant la voix de Reyson.

- Ike… Merci.

Prise dans ma course, je ne prêtai nulle attention aux quelque personnes qui m'appelèrent lorsque je passai en trombe les lourdes porte de l'enceinte. Je ne cessai de courir. J'en avais besoin. Besoin de me libérer, de me sentir libre, d'échapper à cette surveillance perpétuelle. Je ne la supportais plus. On m'étouffait ! Aussi laissai-je mes jambes me porter, reprendre ce mouvement qui leur était si naturel qu'elle l'effectuer sans avoir besoin d'être dirigées. Je fuyais pour un instant les soucis et mes angoisses. Comme à la réserve. Comme à l'institut. Je retrouvais enfin quelque chose de familier. Courir. Et ne plus penser à rien.

Les arbres défilaient autour de moi, alors que je ne cessai de dévaler les pans de la colline sur laquelle était perché le château. Le vent froid et cinglant me fouettait le visage de façon désagréable, et pourtant qui me fit sentir qu'enfin, j'étais libre. Pour un bref instant.

Brusquement, le terrain prit fin et me fit stopper ma course. Haletante, je m'avançai vers le précipice qui s'ouvrait à mes pieds. Perchée en haut de cette falaise, je retrouvais une sensation familière : celle de l'altitude. Celle de la récompense après l'effort : un paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à moi après que je me fus donnée physiquement pour atteindre le sommet. Au pied de la falaise et jusque dans le lointain s'étendait une large forêt, parsemée de ci de là de clairières emplies de brume, parcourue d'est en ouest par une fine rivière.

Sentant l'excitation et l'agacement toujours présents, soulevant rapidement ma poitrine et désordonnant mon souffle, je tâchai de me calmer, de faire le vide dans mon esprit, effectuant les exercices de respirations inculqués par Logan. Mais rien n'y fit. Les mots de Mia résonnaient encore à mes oreilles, telle une accusation. Oui Begnion avait gagné, et oui je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en réjouir. Oui, j'étais satisfaite de cette défaite de l'Alliance, de savoir que les hommes-bêtes avaient perdu et devait à présent se retirer. Oui, intérieurement, l'idée de savoir qu'indirectement, j'avais participé à la victoire du général à l'armure cramoisi en affaiblissant le Lion, me réjouissait. J'en éprouvais une fierté malsaine.

Pourtant, quel mal y avait-il à cela ? J'avais malgré moi et indirectement aidé un homme, un humain, qui par sa force et ses valeurs, avait évité une véritable boucherie et avait sauvé ses hommes et épargné ses ennemis. Quel homme-bête aurait été capable d'un tel acte ? Le général-lion aurait envoyé ses Félins se faire tuer pour massacrer un maximum d'humains. Il n'aurait sans doute pas laissait la vie sauve au général à l'armure noire. Je respectais cet homme, qui avait laissé du temps à ses ennemis pour leur permettre e négocier et se retirer. Qui avait conscience de la valeur de la vie et l'honneur d'un véritable guerrier. J'étais heureuse de le savoir victorieux.

La gêne en mon sein s'agita soudain, pulsant comme si elle était parcourue d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Je portai une main à mon cœur, le souffle coupé. Elle, elle savait ce qu'il en allait réellement. Non, je n'en étais pas satisfaite, pas fière. Comment l'aurais-je pu ! Les Mercenaires m'avaient recueillie. Alors comment pouvais-je me réjouir de les voir perdre, de les voir abattus de la sorte ? Et je ne parlais pas des Faucons. Tous… tous semblaient prêts à s'effondrer face à leur échec. Il émanait d'eux un sentiment de colère et de détresse. Un sentiment de vengeance inassouvie.

Ce qui était plus frappant encore chez le roi-faucon. Son regard... Je ne pouvais oublier le regard qu'il m'avait jeté ce matin là. Il avait été si bref, et pourtant si violent. C'était ce regard qui m'avait secouée toute entière et défaite de cette satisfaction insoutenable. Tibarn souffrait plus que tout autre de cette débandade. Il ne le montrait pas, mais on pouvait sentir sa rage. Elle m'avait frappé avec tant de force. Et si j'étais réellement responsable de la défaite de Skrimir… Peut être était-il réellement affaibli par ma faute. Peut être… Que j'étais responsable du malheur de ceux qui m'avaient aidé jusque là.

Avec hargne, je secouai la tête. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais éprouver, ressentir. De la satisfaction ? De la culpabilité ? De la fierté ? De la peine ? Tout à la fois ? Je ne savais même pas de quel côté mon cœur penché. Les humains, dont je ne connaissais rien, juste ce qu'on m'en avait raconté. Que l'on m'avait présenté comme les mauvais de l'histoire, alors qu'ils faisaient preuve d'honneur. Ou les hommes-bêtes et les Mercenaires. Les premiers m'ayant attaquée et lacérée de toute part dès mon arrivée. Les seconds m'ayant acceptée dans leurs rangs, me formant pour que je me batte à leurs côtés. Et puis… il y avait Tibarn. Encore et toujours lui.

Malgré tous les désagréments, les plaisanteries douteuses ou les pièges qu'il m'avait tendus, toute les fois où il s'était amusé de me voir dans des positions délicates et dont il était responsable…. Malgré tout cela, je lui devais tant. C'était lui qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Mist me l'avait confessé. C'était lui qui m'avait épargnée. Lui qui s'était arrangé pour que les Mercenaires me soignent. Lui qui avait prit ma défense face au Lion. Lui qui avait fait en sorte que je ne sois pas qu'une prisonnière. Sans doute lui qui avait demandé à Ike de me prendre dans son groupe. Et puis, il ne devait pas être étranger à la mise en place de mon entraînement. Sans quoi il n'aurait pas été présent à chacun de ces instants.

Je ne le comprenais décidément pas. Que ce soit dans ses actions ou ses motivations. Ce n'était pas pour ce la que je ne devais lui souhaiter malheur, alors qu'il m'avait aidé jusque là, dans l'ombre. Je ne devais pas.

Mais il était un homme-bête. Comme tous les autres. Ils étaient terriblement forts, agiles. Ils étaient pourvus d'attributs naturels redoutables. Certains pouvaient voler. Ils ne pouvaient pas être victimes des humains, qui pour la plus grande majorité semblait vulnérable face à eux. Je l'avais vu sur le champ de bataille. Les Laguz étaient bien plus dangereux qu'un simple soldat.

Mes interrogations m'emplissaient la tête sans que je puisse m'en défaire, la culpabilité enflant en moi. Je me sentais coupable à l'idée d'être responsable de la faiblesse de Skrimir, et d'éprouver cette satisfaction. Avec un grognement rageur, j'envoyai voler au loin un caillou d'un coup de pied, avant de me laisser tomber à terre et de m'assoir au bord de la falaise, les pieds pendant dans le vide.

- Ainsi, c'est là que tu te cachais.

Sursautant, je me retournais pour découvrir Reyson émergeant de l'ombre des arbres.

- Reyson….

Je fis mine de me lever, mais il me fit signe de rester là où j'étais et vint me rejoindre, s'asseyant sans plus de cérémonie à mes côtés. Son regard limpide et pur parcouru le paysage qui s'étendait devant nous, un fin sourire étirant ses fines lèvres. Le vent vint caresser son visage et soulever de longues mèches de cheveux dorés. L'ange abaissa le voile de ses paupières et inspira longuement l'air frais. Son expression était apaisée. Pourtant lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était clair qu'il souffrait en cet instant même.

- C'est un très bel endroit, souffla-t-il mine de rien.

Je ne répondis pas, mon regard fixé sur lui. Je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je n'éprouvais nul doute ou suspicion en sa présence. Je me sentais bien. Presque en sécurité. Mais je ne savais quoi lui dire.

- Tu n'aurais pas du partir ainsi en courant, sans dire à personne où tu te rendais, seule qui plus est, finit-il par dire face à mon silence. Tout le monde te cherche.

- Ils croient que je tente de m'enfuir ? grinçai-je amèrement, me sentant de nouveau captive de leurs attentions.

- Je leur ai expliqué que tu avais besoin de t'éloigner un peu. Ne t'en fais pas. Mais Mia et Mist s'inquiètent pour toi.

Je me détournai, gênée de l'entendre dire cela. Ça ne faisait qu'attiser mon sentiment de culpabilité de savoir que l'on s'inquiété par ma faute.

- Pourquoi remerciez-vous Ike tout à l'heure ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet et satisfaire ma curiosité.

- Tibarn a demandé aux Mercenaires de Greil de me m'emmener à Gallia. Là où je serais en sécurité.

- Nous allons vous escorter, conclu-je simplement.

- Non, répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je remerciais Ike.

Intriguée, je lui jetai un bref coup d'œil en coin avant de contempler de nouveau l'horizon.

- Pourquoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de le questionner, l'air de rien.

- Parce que je refuse de quitter cet endroit. Je refuse d'abandonner la tribu des Faucons.

Cette fois, je le considérai ouvertement avec surprise, ne cachant pas mon étonnement et l'interrogation qui me brûlait la langue. Comme s'il la lisait dans mon esprit, il laissa un léger soupir amusé franchir ses fines lèvres.

- Pendant vingt ans, j'ai vécu parmi eux. Ils sont ma famille. C'est pourquoi je suis prêt à me battre, même si cela ne me plait guère.

Je me détournai, mal à l'aise. Comment un être aussi lumineux et clair que lui pouvait-il vouloir se battre ? Il chantait la _Nahaga_, il n'aurait pas du vouloir tuer, faire le mal. Mais… il ne le faisait pas par plaisir, ni pour lui-même. Il ne restait que pour « sa famille ». Pour protéger ce qui comptait pour lui, compris-je. Je me demandai brièvement si Tibarn en faisait parti. Les deux-hommes oiseaux n'avaient rien à voir l'un ou l'autre. Ils ne se ressemblaient en rien. Pourtant, chaque fois que je les avais vus côte à côte, ils avaient paru si proches. Comme des frères. Dans ces moments là, le roi-faucon couvait l'ange d'un regard amiteux et empli d'affection. Rien à voir avec le regard de ce matin. Le revoir en souvenir refit surgir en moi le doute et la culpabilité, me faisant serrer les poings.

- Il ne te reproche pas notre défaite, fit Reyson d'une voix rassurante, me faisant à nouveau sursauter et tourner le regard vers lui. Skrimir n'avait aucune chance face à Zelgius. Et il était tout à fait remis de votre dernier affrontement. Tibarn le sait.

Je le fixai avec aberration. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il eu un petit rire désolé, avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Tibarn ne t'en veux pas, rassure toi. Je sais qu'il n'a pas voulu t'effrayer ce matin. Mais les derniers évènements ont été difficiles pour lui. Aussi ne lui en veut pas s'il est quelque peu… rude. S'il te plait.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je ne savais que dire et lui ne semblait rien vouloir ajouter. Ses mots auraient du m'apaiser. Au lieu de quoi, ils attisèrent encore la culpabilité. Si le roi-faucon avait rejeté la faute sur moi, avait préféré m'en vouloir et déverser sa colère sur moi, j'aurais eu une raison de me satisfaire de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Là, je me sentais plus mal encore de douter toujours de lui, de me réjouir de la victoire de ses ennemis. Mais non, je ne pouvais pas le voir comme victime de ce conflit. C'était impossible !

- Je vois. C'est cela qui te trouble, souffla Reyson comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Tu ne sais quel camp choisir.

Je me crispai brusquement. Comment savait-il ? Pouvait-il lire dans les pensées comme le faisait le professeur Xavier ? Je ne sentais pourtant nulle intrusion !

- J'ai en effet le pouvoir de lire dans le cœur des hommes, fit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, tes sentiments et tes pensées sont si forts que je les perçois sans avoir à te sonder. Il te faudrait apprendre à t'isoler.

Je sentis ma gorge se serrait à ses paroles. S'il entendait mes pensées, cela voulait dire qu'il savait. S'il allait en parler aux autres, j'étais sûre de…

- N'ai nul crainte, cela restera entre nous, promit-il avec douceur. Dans le fond, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Interdite, je le considérai par en dessous, tête rentrée dans el épaules. Je n'étais plus si rassurée que cela par sa présence. Il m'inquiétait même, malgré se efforts pour me mettre à l'aise. Pas de ma faute ? Qu'est ce qu'il entendait par là ? me demandai-je, avant de me souvenir de son don, tentant de vider mon esprit des questions qui l'envahissaient.

- Tu ne connais rien de notre monde ou de notre histoire, alors comment pourrais-tu choisir de quel côté tu veux réellement te trouver ? Tu pense que les Beorcs sont les victimes de ce conflit. Dis moi Sialey, que t'as dis Tibarn à propos de cette guerre ?

Je pris un certain temps pour répondre. Déjà, il me fallait m'en souvenir. Ensuite, je cherchais à savoir où il voulait en venir.

- Que la guerre a commencé parce que les humains de Begnion ont attaqué votre forêt… et massacré votre peuple.

- Sais-tu pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à nous ?

Je secouai négativement la tête.

- L'Impératrice de Begnion à été assassinée, il y a bien longtemps de cela. Les Beorc nous ont accusé de ce meurtre, nous les Hérons. C'est la raison qu'ils ont exposé au monde entier pour justifier le massacre de mon peuple. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ils nous ont attaqués car parmi les Laguz, les Hérons étaient une cible facile.

Reyson parlait d'une voix égale, comme sil se contentait de faire cours ou de raconter une simple histoire. Mais il ne pouvait cacher les fantômes qui dansaient au fond de ses pupilles alors qu'il fixait un point lointain. Il était hanté par des scènes de mort et de violence. C'était évident. Il avait été témoin de la mise à mort de tout son peuple. Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, la tête légèrement penchée en avant, comme si ça nuque ployait sous le poids du souvenir. Alors… les Beorcs que je croyais victime… s'en étaient pris aux plus faibles…

- Ne te méprend pas. Parmi les Laguz, les Hérons sont la tribu qui possède le plus de pouvoir avec les Dragons. Mais contrairement à ces derniers, nous nous refusons de les utiliser pour apporter la souffrance à autrui. Nous ressentons la douleur de chacun comme si elle était la notre. C'est pourquoi nous restons pacifiques, quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Même si l'on nous attaque.

- Vous voulez dire que… que vous vous êtes laissez massacrer ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple que cela, mais en quelque sorte, oui, souffla-t-il douloureusement.

- Mais si vous ne pouvez vous battre, vous êtes en danger ici !

L'ange parti dans un rire clair et cristallin. C'était comme écouter le chant d'un carillon mêlé à la musique d'un cours d'eau.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? demandai-je, blessée de le voir rire.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à de telles paroles venant de ta part, pardonne moi.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, je sentis le rouge de la honte me monter aux joues. Je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour lui dire cela. Mais lui avait la possibilité de rentrer à l'abri, alors pourquoi rester s'il ne pouvait se battre ? Il courrait un grand danger ! Que se passerait-il s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

- Ne te soucie pas de moi Sialey. J'en ai tant vu que je me suis écarté du pacifisme de ma tribu. Je supporte bien mieux la souffrance d'un champ de bataille que mes frères. Et même si je n'ai pas la force de Tibarn, je suis capable de me défendre. Merci de t'en soucier.

Je fis un bref signe de la main pour chasser ses remerciement et mon malaise. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'inquiétai pour lui. Ou même pour Tibarn et certains autres Laguz…

- Les humains vous ont peut être attaqués… repris-je, ayant besoin de réponses pour confirmer ou chasser mes doutes. Mais qui me dit que les Laguz ne les avaient pas non plus agressés auparavant.

- Question très pertinente. Oui, c'est vrai que les Laguz se sont battus contre les Beorcs, mais uniquement pour vivre libre.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Sialey, me crois-tu si je te dis que durant longtemps, les Laguz furent les esclaves des Beorcs ?

… Quoi ? Durant un bref instant, je ne fus plus capable de répondre, ayant du mal à assimiler l'information. Les Laguz… Esclaves des humains ? Mais c'était impossible ! Ils étaient bien trop forts pour être asservis.

- C'est impossible ! m'exclamai-je.

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Encore aujourd'hui, certains d'entre nous sont prisonniers de frontières de Begnion, servant des maîtres qui les cachent à la vue de tous. Beaucoup de Beorcs, comme Shinon, nous considèrent comme des « sous-humains ». Comprends-tu ce que je veux te dire ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Je baissai le regard, saisit une pierre à portée de la main et la fit tourner un instant entre mes doigts, avant de la jeter dans le vide. Tandis que je la contemplai dans sa chute, se réduisant en un point infime pour finalement s'effacer, je pris pleinement conscience et connaissance du poids et de la signification des paroles de Reyson. Comme la pierre, mes doutes se réduisirent à néant. Au point de s'effacer. L'histoire des Laguz, des Hérons… était si proche de celle de mon peuple. Je ne pouvais que la comprendre.

- Je comprends, acquiesçai-je avec un bref signe de tête. Car mon peuple…

Je me tus, hésitant à en dire plus. Je n'aimais pas parler des miens à des personnes extérieure, encore moins à des être d'un monde différent du mien. Mais Reyson patientait calmement à mes côtés, me fixant de ses yeux sans âges. Il attendait que je continu, ou que je me taise définitivement sur le sujet. Je soupirai, me résignant. Après tout, il était normal que je lui rende la pareille, après qu'il m'eut raconté l'histoire de son peuple. Et puis, songeai-je avec espoir, peut être me serait-il plus facile de comprendre et d'être comprise si tout deux connaissions le passé de l'autre ?

- Mon peuple a connu ce genre de tourment, finis-je par lâcher.

Reyson ne répondit rien, ne posa pas de question. Il se contentait de me laisser parler comme bon me semblait, m'encourageant simplement d'un doux sourire. Il me laissait le temps de me dévoiler, sans me presser.

- Chez nous, il n'existe pas de Laguz ou de Marqués. Juste des humains, exposai-je en évitant soigneusement de songer aux mutants. Mais tous n'ont pas la même couleur de peau. Ceux de mon peuple, les Natifs américains, ont la peau rouge comme le cuivre ; ceux plus au sud, on les appelle les Noirs, parce qu'ils ont la peau marron comme le cacao ; plus à l'est, il existe tout un peuple à la peau jaune.

Je ne pu empêcher un pouffement de m'échapper, amusée par un souvenir qui me revint en tête.

- Une vieille légende de mon peuple, mais d'une tribu différente de la mienne, raconte comment les hommes ont eu des couleurs de peau différentes. Il est dit que le grand esprit voulu donner vie à des êtres qui lui ressembleraient et qui peupleraient ses terres sacrées. Pour cela, il a façonné des poupées de terre à son effigie, avant de les faire cuire. Mais lors de la première tentative, il les laissa cuire trop longtemps, et les poupées étaient devenues noires. Il les envoya sur un continent, de l'autre côté de l'océan. Il refit de nouvelles poupées, et cette fois, les laissa cuire moins longtemps. Pas assez. La terre avait doré, mais était devenue jaune. Il plaça ses nouvelles poupées sur une autre terre lointaine. Lors de la troisième tentative, il mit les poupées à cuire ni trop longtemps, ni pas assez, et elles eurent la peau cuivrées, comme lui.

Je me tournai vers Reyson. Son visage était éclairé par un sourire, ses traits arborant un pli amusé.

- C'est une légende fort étrange, souffla-t-il avec amusement. Mais tu ne semble pas y croire.

Je secouai doucement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas l'histoire que l'on m'a apprise lors de mon enfance. On dit que le premier homme et la première femme de ma tribu furent façonnés à partir de maïs. Nous autres Navajos sommes connus comme les enfants du maïs.

Le Héron laissa un rire léger s'envoler dans les airs, le laissant planer un instant, avant qu'il ne soit emporté par le vent. Il ne se moquait pas de nos légendes, non. Il semblait heureux que je partage avec lui mes savoirs. Moi-même j'en éprouvais un sentiment agréable. Partager et converser avec lui apaisaient le cœur et l'esprit.

- Mais il existe encore une couleur de peau, continuai-je en m'assombrissant, dont je n'ai pas parlé : le blanc. Beaucoup pense qu'il s'agit de la couleur de la pureté et de la paix. Pour nous, elle s'est apparentait à la couleur des démons. Il y a fort longtemps, mes ancêtres vivaient sur leurs terres en harmonie avec le monde et la nature. Notre peuple est divisé en de nombreuses tribus, toutes avec des savoirs, des rites et des histoires différentes. On raconte que les temps étaient heureux alors. Et puis sont arrivés les hommes blancs.

Je surveillai la réaction de Reyson. Lui qui n'était que blancheur et lumière, je craignis un moment qu'il ne s'offusque de ma descriptions des hommes blancs, et de la faute que je rejetai sur eux. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il écoutait, attentif et impassible.

- Ils voulaient des terres et des richesses, alors ils ont chassé mes ancêtres et se sont installés amenant avec eux ce qu'ils appelaient la civilisation, en plus de leur croyance en un dieu unique. Les visages pâles ont voulu civiliser notre peuple, alors ils ont fait la guerre, ont fait de nos frères des esclaves. Mais les armes et les maladies inconnues qu'ils avaient ramenés avec eux ont tués trop de Natifs, alors ils sont allés chercher les hommes noirs pour les faire travailler sur nos terres.

Je me tus un instant, laissant le temps au Héron d'assimiler tout ce que mes mots impliquaient.

- Les Natifs ont tenté de trouver refuge en allant plus loin dans les forêts et les plaines, franchissant les montagnes, toujours plus à l'ouest. Mais les blancs ne cessaient de s'étendre et de les rattraper. Ils les chassèrent et massacrèrent ceux qui osaient s'opposer à eux et parquèrent les autres dans des camps et des forts, comme on parque du bétail. Des siècles ont passé. Aujourd'hui, les blancs sont présents dans tout le pays, qu'ils ont nommé États-Unis d'Amérique. Ils ont rendu à mon peuple des territoires, qui sont devenue des réserves. Mais beaucoup de blanc nous méprisent toujours et nous considèrent comme des êtres inférieurs. Un peau-rouge qui sortirait de sa réserve ne serait pas traité de la même façon qu'un blanc, et aurais moins de chance de se faire une place dans ce pays. Et maintenant, notre culture tend à disparaitre.

Je n'ajoutai rien. Tout était dit de toute façon.

- Cela remonte à plusieurs siècles, dis-tu ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Alors pourquoi en parles-tu comme si tu avais toi-même connu ces évènements ? Comme si tu en avais souffert ?

- Parce que ma tribu en a souffert, et que mon père, comme l'ont fait son père et son grand-père avant lui, nous a enseigné notre histoire et transmis la souffrance de nos ancêtres.

- Dis-moi Sialey : ton peuple a-t-il lutté contre ces hommes blancs ?

- Bien sûr ! m'exclamai-je avec fierté. Beaucoup de tribus se sont alliées contre eux. Et le Dineh a longtemps résisté !

- Alors tu considère comme normal qu'un peuple se défende contre son agresseur ?

- Oui.

- En ce cas, comprends-tu pourquoi nous nous battons ? Tout comme tes ancêtres, nous nous battons pour protéger ce qui nous est cher.

Je restai muette. Jusque là, j'avais considéré que les Laguz se battaient avant tout par plaisir. En réalité…

- C'est pour vous que Tibarn se bat, murmurai-je.

Reyson paru surpris. Pourtant, c'était évident à présent. Lorsque je les voyais tous deux ensembles, je revoyais mes frères, Tse et Gini. Inséparables, faisant toujours tout ensemble, se soutenant et se couvrant mutuellement.

- Mais vous… pourquoi vous battez vous ? continuai-je. Je croyais que vous étiez un gardien de l'équilibre. Comment pouvez-vous vous battre ?

Le Héron me dévisagea avec intensité, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- L'équilibre, ce n'est pas la victoire perpétuelle du bien. c'est une part égale entre les opposés. Le bien et le mal ; la vie et la mort.

- Mais il n'y a rien de beau dans la mort ou le fait de tuer !

Les fins sourcils dorés de l'ange se froncèrent. Il était clair qu'il était étonné par mon discours.

- Pourquoi parles-tu de beau ?

Je me mordillais doucement la lèvre, ne sachant trop comment m'expliquer.

- Les Navajos avancent dans la voie du beau. Nous cherchons toujours la beauté dans chacun de nos actes, à travers la danse, l'art, le chant. C'est notre façon d'être en harmonie.

- Ce qui veut dire que vous n'acceptez pas la laideur ?

Mes dents s'enfoncèrent franchement dans la chaire de ma lèvre. Regard obstinément fixé sur le vide, je tâchai de chasser de mon esprit tous les souvenirs et les pensées relatives à ma _Kinaalda_, à ma malédiction, et la vie à la réserve qui avait suivi ce jour maudit.

- Pourtant, tes ancêtres n'ont pas hésité à se battre et à tuer, enchaîna-t-il, ne s'apercevant de rien. Ils ont abandonné l'harmonie et mis de côté les enseignements auxquels ils croyaient, pour pouvoir les protéger et défendre ce qui est important.

Il avait raison, réalisai-je soudain. Pour retrouver leurs terres, protéger leurs familles et retourner à la paix, ils avaient quitté l'état d'Ozho. Subir l'attaque de l'autre ce n'était pas respecter l'équilibre. Se battre, non pas pour dominer, mais pour résister… c'était une façon de préserver l'équilibre.

- Merci Reyson, soufflai-je, reconnaissante de ne plus étouffer sous les incertitudes et la culpabilité.

En réponse, il m'offrit un sourire, avant que son expression ne s'assombrisse.

- Je tiens à ce que tu sache une chose Sialey. Tu as dit tout à l'heure que Tibarn se battait pour les Hérons. C'est vrai. Mais depuis peu, ce n'est plus sa seule raison.

J'haussai un sourcil. Pourquoi me disait-il cela ? JE n'avais pas besoin de connaître les motivations du roi-faucon. J'étais rattachée aux Mercenaires. S'ils venaient à se séparer de l'armée Laguz, ce qui était plus que probable, il y avait peu de chance que je le revois un jour.

- Tu le sais, parmi les Oiseaux, il existe trois tribus. Les Faucons, les Hérons et les Corbeaux.

- Les Corbeaux… ils ont massacré les Faucons, c'est ça ?

Reyson paru surpris que je sois au courant. Je ne connaissais pas les détails, mais je me souvenais des quelques informations que Tibarn avait laissé filtrer, lorsque j'avais du partager un repas en sa compagnie.

- Oui. Neasala, le roi des Corbeaux, nous a trahis. Il a mené Tibarn et ses hommes dans un guet-apens, avant de se diriger vers Phoenicis. Ils ont tué tous les Faucons de sexe masculins en âge de se battre. Ainsi qu'une personne très proche de Tibarn. Il souhaite pouvoir venger ses morts et apporter la paix à son peuple.

Je me détournai, mal à l'aise. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir, ni pourquoi il me disait des choses si personnelles, qui ne me regardaient pas.

- Je sais que Tibarn ne s'est pas montré sous son meilleur jour. Il n'avait pas de mauvais intention, juste qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Je crois que, dans une certaine mesure, prendre soin de toi à sa manière le rassure. Savoir qu'il peut venir en aide à quelqu'un lui a permis de ne pas douter en sa capacité à diriger un royaume et à protéger son peuple.

J'en restai bouche bée. Que venait-il de dire ? Je tournai la tête vers lui pour lui poser des questions, mais déjà l'ange s'était levé, prêt à partir.

- Le soleil se couche. Nous devrions rentrer à présent.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la fixai un instant, et finis par accepter son aide. Avant de me souvenir, à l'instant où ses doigts se refermaient sur les miens, de l'entaille que j'avais à la paume. An contact du sang séché sur ma peau, le Héron retourna ma main et l'examina avec attention. Je remarquai alors que très peu de sang avait coulé, et que la plaie n'était déjà plus qu'une fine ligne noire.

- Ton pouvoir veille sur toi, souffla Reyson en me lâchant.

Ne voulant pas parler de cela, je le suivis sans un mot vers le château. En remontant la pente, je remarquai durant un cours instant une ombre familière. Je croyais que tous les Faucons étaient partis. Tous, sauf Nalehitarn visiblement. Bien que Mordecai et Brom aient cessé de me surveiller, elle continuait de me suivre comme une ombre. Tibarn le lui avait-il demandé pour s'assurer que je ne trahisse pas mon serment, ou pour veiller sur moi ?

Arrivés aux portes de la citadelle, Reyson et moi nous séparâmes. Je pris la direction du hall, mais tandis que je traversai la cours de plus en plus obscure, je remarquai une tâche sombre sur le pavé gris. J'allai voir de quoi il s'agissait, et découvrit une grande plume. À la taille, j'aurais pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une rémige primaire, mais j'en doutais, car il devait s'agir d'une plume de Laguz… Elle était d'un brun chaud et profond, qui se muait en un vert soutenu vert l'extrémité. Les rayons du soleil mourant baignaient la plume d'une lumière rouge, faisant ressortir plus encore ces reflets émeraude. Elle était vraiment superbe, et en parfait état. Les barbes étaient parfaitement lissées et serrée les une aux autres, et la tige ne s'écaillait pas. Je la fis tourner un instant entre mes doigts, le vent se prenant dedans en un léger sifflement.

Enfant, il m'était souvent arrivé de décorer des plumes et de les glisser dans mes cheveux tels des bijoux. Hors, il ne me restait pour parure que mes bracelets. C'était idiot, mais je ne pouvais résister à l'envie d'avoir un nouvel ornement. J'étais coquette en ce qui concernait les bijoux. Je ne me le cachais pas.

Je fis glisser la plume sous ma capeline, prenant soin de ne pas la froisser en me promettant de la décorer dès que possible, et entrait dans le hall. Où je me fis cueillir par Mist et Mia. Aucune des deux ne fit de remarque sur mon absence, et alors que je m'attendais à avoir des retombées sur ce qu'il s'était passé à l'entraînement, mon instructrice n'en parla pas, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Sans perdre de temps, elles m'entraînèrent à leur suite à travers les couloirs et les chambres du château, que nous fouillâmes minutieusement à la recherche de trésor. C'était enfantin, même puéril, mais étrangement, ce moment passé avec elles en toute simplicité me fit le pus grand bien.

* * *

Pour la énième fois, je frottais mes yeux brûlant, d'où perla une larme. Travailler à la lueur de bougie était un vrai calvaire. Mais j'arrivais au bout de mes peines. Je venais de finir d'apporter la dernière touche de couleur aux motifs qui ornaient à présent la plume. Il ne me restait plus qu'à passer à la base de la rémige une perle, à enrouler autour de la tige le lien de cuir qui me permettrait de l'attacher dans mes cheveux, et d'y accrocher les pierres de grenats que j'avais trouvées.

Notre chasse au trésor n'avait pas été une mauvaise chose finalement. Elle m'avait permis de trouver tout ce qu'il me fallait pour transformer la belle plume trouvée plus tôt pour en une parure. Dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'étude ou un bureau, j'avais trouvé divers pinceaux, de différentes tailles, ainsi que bons nombre de pigments aux teintes variées, passant de la plus terne des couleurs à la plus vive.  
Grâce à cela, j'avais peint Kokopelli sur le côté le plus large de la barbe, ainsi que d'autres symboles : une flèche, emblème de la protection ; une empreinte de Coyote ; et deux flèche opposé, censée chasser les mauvais esprits. Le message était clair. De l'autre, j'avais tracé à l'aide de pigments bleus la silhouette d'un aigle, Grand gardien, qui faisait le lien entre les hommes et les esprits. Je l'avais encadré des couleurs des quatre points cardinaux.

Je déposai la plume sur le bureau afin de la laisser sécher, et pris mon petit canif, avec lequel je fini de sculpter un petit morceau de corne blanche, que j'avais récupéré dans un petit coffret, ave les perles de grenat. Je lui avais donné la forme d'un élan. Cet animal enseignait l'art de croire en soi et en autrui. J'espérai pouvoir, en le portant, bénéficier de cet enseignement. Lorsque je fus satisfaite de ses courbes, je pris un lien de cuir, que j'enroulais autour des bois de l'effigie. J'en pris un second et y fis coulisser les pierres que j'avais au préalable percées. Enfin, j'assemblais le tout, liant et nouant chaque partie à la plume.

Ce n'était certes pas du grand art, mais je n'en étais pas mécontente. Le rouge du grenat faisait ressortir les reflets émeraudes, tandis que les pigments égayer le brun foncé. Le blanc de l'ivoire apporté une touche de douceur à l'ensemble.

Satisfaite de mon travail, je m'étirai, me laissant aller contre le dossier de ma chaise de travail. Je jetai un bref regard par-dessus mon épaule, m'assurant que Mist et Mia dormaient toujours. Nous étions dans la même chambre, et j'avais craint que mon travail et la lumière ne les réveillent, mais il n'en était rien. Bien sûr, Mia bougeait toujours dans son sommeil, rêvant inlassablement de grands combats épiques. Mia était bien plus détendue.

Moi, cela faisait des heures que je ne dormais plus. Les cauchemars, alimentés par le spectacle que m'avait offert le champ de bataille la veille, m'avaient prise plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Ne pouvant me rendormir, je m'étais levée et m'étais attelée à décorer la plume à la lueur d'une bougie.

Cela me rappela mes nuits à l'institut, qui se terminaient souvent de cette façon : en m'appliquant à faire jaillir le beau de mes mains. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas allée m'entraîner. Et cela se faisait sentir. Mes jambes étaient par moment prises de tics nerveux, qui m'incitaient à me mouvoir. J'avais besoin de me bouger, de me fatiguer.

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil aux filles songeant à cette possibilité. La nuit était bien avancé, la lune était haute dans le ciel, et le jour encore loin. Il y avait peu de risque pour que je croise quelqu'un dans les couloirs, pas même Nalehitarn. Et j'avais amplement le temps de m'exercer puis de retourner à notre chambre mine de rien.

Décidée, je passai une main dans mes cheveux, les ramenant sur le côté. De l'autre, je nouais le lien de la plume à la racine, avant de natter le tout. La tresse me tombait sur l'épaule, accompagnant le mouvement de la plume, qui venait parfois me caresser le cou. J'examinai le résultat dans le petit miroir d'argent, et m'estimait satisfaite du résultat.

Sans un bruit, je me levai, pris au passage le briquet à amadou posé sur la table de chevet et me dirigeai vers la porte. L'ouvrir sans qu'elle ne grince fut plus difficile, mais je parvins à me couler dans le couloir sans éveiller mes camarades de chambre. Aussi furtive que je le pus, je remontai le couloir et pris l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, avant de bifurquer vers l'aile ouest, la plus éloignée, là où se trouvait la salle d'arme. La même que j'avais fuit un peu plus tôt. Sans perdre de temps, j'allumai les torches et bougies pour éclairer la salle et commençai à m'échauffer ; l'air était froid et humide, aussi cela fut long et harassant. Mes muscles protestèrent lorsque je les étirais ou les faisais travailler en courant ou effectuant des exercices de musculation. Mais au fur et à mesure ils devinrent plus dociles, avant d'obéir sans une plainte.

Dès lors, je commençai l'entraînement. Je répétai les prises enseignées par Logan, fouettant l'air de mes pieds et de mes poings. Je laissai par moment une exclamation m'échapper, tandis que je poussai de toutes mes forces sur un ennemi invisible. Je m'imaginais faire face à un adversaire armé d'une épée et tachai d'imaginer les meilleures parades et feintes pour éviter ses coups et l'atteindre. Je refis à maintes reprises la technique qui m'avait permis de désarmer Mia, essayant de trouver un moyen d'éviter de me couper bêtement sur la lame. Alors que je commençai à voir d'où venait le problème et de qu'elle façon je devais me placer pour éviter que cela n'arrive, un grincement me fis relever la tête.

- Mist ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je en me redressant rapidement.

- Je t'ai entendue te lever, et comme tu ne revenais pas je me suis inquiétée. Je t'ai cherchée avant de t'entendre.

- Désolée… fis-je en détournant le regard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, m'assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il y eu un silence gêné entre nous. Mist ne portait que sa robe de cambre. Quant à moi, j'avais toujours sur moi mes braies, ma chemise et mon gilet.

- Que faisais-tu ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis venue pour me dépenser un peu.

- Mia m'a dit qu'apparemment, tu savais te battre à mains nue. Je vois qu'elle avait raison. C'est comme ça que tu l'as désarmée et mise à terre ?

J'acquiesçai, surprise qu'elle soit au courant. Comme personne n'en avait parlé lors du repas, j'avais fini par croire que les témoins de la scène avaient tu ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Elle est très forte à l'épée, mais a toujours eu du mal à partir du moment où on utilise le combat à main nue, plaisanta doucement Mist.

Elle s'avança dans la salle et alla s'assoir sur un des bancs de bois qui bordaient les murs.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je regarde ? Je suis curieuse de voir comment tu te bats sans arme.

- Non. C'est bon.

Je me remis en position pour une série de coup de pieds fouettés, quand elle me considéra soudain avec un air étrange, semblant remarquer un détail troublant, car elle haussa un sourcil, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- C'est une plume que tu as dans les cheveux ? Avec ses reflets verts, on dirait une plume de Ti…

Un bruit résonna soudain dans le couloir. C'était un son métallique, semblable à celui d'une boite de conserve vide que l'on aurait choquée.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Je n'en savais rien, et je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'aller voir. Mist s'approcha d'un présentoir sur lequel reposaient plusieurs épées, s'empara de l'une d'entre elles et se plaça devant moi. Elle me jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, et s'avança vers la porte. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait fait trois pas, le battant s'ouvrit tout grand et déversa une demi-douzaine d'hommes en armure, qui se déployèrent en cercle autour de nous.

Mist et moi fument figées par cette vision. Mais… Que faisaient-ils là ? Pourquoi portaient-ils l'armure rouge de Begnion ? Je croyais pourtant que nous avions trois jours ! Nous étions cernées ! Sans espoir de fuite ! Et bien trop loin des autres Mercenaires pour que l'on nous vienne en aide !

- Le château est attaqué ! s'exclama Mist.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé un joli petit lot les gars, lâcha l'un des soldats.

- On va pouvoir jouer un peu, répliqua un autre.

- On y va chacun son tour ?

Mist réagi sur le champ à ces mots et brandit fièrement son arme, menaçante.

- N'approchez pas, où vous aurez à faire à moi ! s'écria-t-elle avec hargne, se rapprochant de moi.

Je la regardai faire, incapable de réagir correctement ou de penser de façon lucide. Je sentis la peur me nouer le ventre, tandis que mon corps tout entier tremblait. Mais que faisaient-ils ici ? Idiote ! Ils étaient là pour tous nous tuer ! Les Faucons n'étaient même pas là pour lutter. Il ne restait que les Mercenaire de Greil… contre une armée ?

- Hin hin hin. Lutte petite, ça n'en sera que plus drôle ! dit un homme en sortant des rangs et entrant dans le cercle.

Mais avant que ni lui ni Mist n'ai le temps de se faire face, un cri retenti à l'entrée, et je vis une tornade de plumes noires foncer droit sur les soldats. Elle percuta celui qui s'était avancé, envoyant un second se fracasser contre le mur avec un craquement sinistre. Soudain je reconnue Nalehitarn. La Laguz ne perdit pas une seconde et se transforma en un immense oiseau de proie. Mais pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Elle n'avait pas l'espace ! La salle était trop petite et exigüe pour qu'elle puisse s'envoler ! Elle était clouée au sol ! J'eu la réponse seule, me souvenant de la bataille : aucun Laguz n'avait d'armes. Ils ne devaient pas savoir s'en servir et compter que sur leurs capacités animales.

Mais alors, Nalehitarn était en très mauvaise position ! Elle était prise au piège à cause de sa taille et ne pouvait que difficilement attaquer !

Confirmant mes craintes, le soldat envoyé à terre évita aisément son coup de serre maladroit et se rétablit, avant d'abattre son épée sur l'aile de l'Oiseau. Il y eu un bruit écœurant, le bruit de succion de l'acier pris dans les chairs, et le craquement sinistre d'un os. Les oiseaux avaient les os creux ! Un coup pareil ne pouvait que les lui briser comme des brindilles.

La Laguz poussa une réclamation douloureuse, et nous la vîmes reprendre soudain forme humaine, s'effondrant à genou, serrant contre elle son bras blessé. Mon estomac se souleva à la vue des chairs tranchées, transpercées par l'os brisé.

- Nalehitarn ! s'exclama Mist en se jetant devant elle en guise de bouclier.

Réagissant enfin, je m'agenouillai aux côtés de la femme-oiseau, saisi ma ceinture et lui fit un garrot de fortune au dessus du coude. Malgré sa blessure, cette dernière luttait pour ne pas crier, et tentai même de se redresser.

- Que faites-vous ici ? lui demandai-je tout bas avec désespoir.

- J'ai reçut l'ordre de veiller sur vous. Je ne faillirais pas à ma mission, siffla-t-elle en réprimant la douleur, les traits crispés.

Durant ce temps, aucun des hommes n'avaient bougé. Tous nous contemplaient avec un sourire mauvais, satisfait du spectacle. Mist tournai autour de nous, faisant face successivement à chacun d'eux.

- Je sens que ça va être passionnant, fit l'homme le plus proche, celui qui avait blessée Nalehitarn. Laissez-moi tuer celle-là les gars, fit-il en désignant Mist. Une fois que j'en aurais fini, vous pourrez vous occuper des deux autres.

Nous échangeâmes toutes trois un regard horrifié, devinant ce qui allait suivre. Quelqu'un, venait nous aider ! À l'aide ! Tremblante de tous mes membres, le souffle court, je fermai les yeux avec force, refusant de voir ce qui allait suivre. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas mourir de la sorte. Je voulais rentrer chez moi ! Logan, au secours !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sialey, je vous protégerai, fit Mist avec douceur, d'un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant.

Il était évident qu'elle aussi était terrifiée et ne disait cela que pour me rassurer, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait gagner contre tous. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas ses bâtons magiques ! Elle fit face malgré tout avec courage, tenant serrée la garde de son arme, prête à se battre.

L'homme eu un rire suffisant, et chargea, l'épée en avant. Mist repoussa la lame d'un revers et se plaça automatiquement sur le flanc de l'homme. Elle lui asséna un coup de taille qui le cueillit au ventre et transperça l'armure, répandant sur le sol tripes et boyaux. Une odeur écœurante de sang et de matière fécale s'éleva, tandis que Mist assénai un coup net et précis dans la nuque du soldat, l'achevant sans perdre une seconde.

Les hommes autour de nous grondèrent et jurèrent. L'un d'eux, dans l'angle mort de Mist, profita de l'ouverture et chargea.

- Mist ! hurlai-je sans pouvoir intervenir, paralysée.

D'un coup d'épaule, il la cueillit de plein fouet et l'envoya à terre avec violence. Ma compagne lâcha son arme, s'écroula et s'étala de tout son long dans la poussière avec un cri surpris. Elle se retourna légèrement, s'appuyant sur l'avant-bras, et regarda avec horreur le soldat marcher sur elle et levant son arme au-dessus de sa tête.

- Mist ! s'écria à son tour Nalehitarn.

La femme-oiseau tenta de se relever, mais un mauvais mouvement de son bras la cloua à terre dans un glapissement de douleur.

Horrifiée, je regardai l'homme approcher de Mist, toujours plus près, toujours plus haut, toujours plus menaçant. Il allait la tuer ! Et je ne pouvais rien faire !

- _Bien sûr que si tu le peux_, résonna à mes oreilles la voix de Logan. _Comme tu le pouvais avec Malicia. C'est juste à toi de voir si tu es prête à prendre des risques et te sacrifier pour tes coéquipières._

La salle d'entraînement disparu un instant, remplacé par la vision flou d'une ville transformée en champs de bataille. Malicia était étendue, un drone la menaçant de ses canons. Ketty était quelque part derrière moi, ensevelies sous des débris, sans doute inconscience. Et moi, je restai là, immobile, me refusant à prendre le moindre risque.

Le souvenir s'effaça, et je découvris le soldat abattant son épée sur Mist.

L'acier trancha la peau. Je vis les yeux de Mist s'agrandir, ses traits ses figer, tandis qu'aucun son ne put sortir de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son regard, posé sur le soldat, descendit le long de son bras, jusqu'à la garde, avant de suivre la lame et de se figer à la vue du sang. Dans un tremblement incontrôlé, ses yeux remontèrent et croisèrent les miens. Et je pus y lire l'inquiétude, l'incompréhension, et la peur.

- Sialey… murmura-t-elle à court de souffle.

Je me redressai, ôtant la barrière que formait mon corps devant elle, faisant glisser l'épée sur l'épaulière noire que j'avais formée en urgence. Le fil de la lame découpa un peu plus mes habits et la surface de ma peau. Cela ne faisait rien, mon sang emplirait l'entaille.

Je vis, derrière Mist, Nalehitarn me considérer avec le même regard incrédule et effrayé. Elle aussi comprenait ce qui allait suivre.

Lentement, je me retournai, laissant le temps à mon pouvoir de me recouvrir et former mon armure. Tout aussi lentement, mes griffes se formèrent entre les jointures de mes mains. Pas besoin de se presser. Le métal, toujours posé à même ma peau, se prit dans les pans de vêtements qui l'enserraient et acheva de les découper. Le tissus glissa et pendit mollement autour de mon bras, me dénudant largement l'épaule. Le propriétaire de l'arme se tenait face à moi désormais. Immobile. Il faisait plus d'une tête de plus que moi. Mais en cet instant il me parut bien minable. Comme tous les autres soldats présents, qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Ils nous considéraient avec des airs ahuris. Je pouvais voir leur expression changer au fur et à mesure que ma peau virait au noir.

- Qu'est ce que t'es toi ? demanda avec dégoût le soldat en face de moi. Meurs ! Cria-t-il en me portant un coup de la pointe de son épée.

La lame fut bloquée, ne pouvant s'enfoncer plus profondément. L'homme eut beau pousser, elle ne parvenait qu'à me faire légèrement plier. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, il abaissa son épée et s'apprêta à m'asséner un coup en diagonale. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prolonger son geste, je lui envoyé un uppercut du droit. Toutes griffes sorties, bien entendu. Elles lui transpercèrent le menton et ressortir au niveau du nez, lacérant au passage la gorge qui laissa se déverser sur moi un flot bouillonnant de sang. Le soldat gargouilla, une bave rouge lui coulant au coin des lèvres. Il n'aurait pas du s'en prendre à Mist. S'il avait été plus sage, je ne l'aurais pas tué.

- Je suis ta vision de mort, soufflai-je avec un sourire satisfait, avant de retirer mon poing.

Le cadavre s'effondra à mes pieds dans un bruit mat.

- Mist, Nalehitarn. Ne bougez pas, le temps que je fasse un peu de ménage.

Dans un bel ensemble, deux soldats se jetèrent sur moi. Le premier à m'atteindre, je me contentai de lui trancher les tendons à l'arrière du genou, m'accroupissant et tournoyant dans son dos en un même mouvement. Le second arriva dans mon dos, alors que j'étais toujours agenouillée. Croyant m'avoir, il éructa en abaissant sa lame. Une pique noire jaillit d'entre mes omoplates, le stoppant alors qu'il s'empalait dessus.

Avec une lenteur calculée, je me relevai, réintégrant mon sang à mon armure et me tournai vers les deux survivants.

- Un… un démon, hurla l'un d'eux en courant vers la sortie.

Je me jetai à ses trousses, mais le second me percuta de plein fouet, nous projetant tous deux au sol. Atterrissant sur mon torse, il pesa de tout son poids, me faisant étouffer. Avant que je ne lui fasse gouter à mon sang, une masse sombre le frappa et l'envoya au loin. Je levai le regard et découvris l'aile de Nalehitarn juste au dessus de moi.

- Ils s'enfuient ! m'averti Mist.

Je portai mon attention sur l'entrée, vers laquelle se précipitaient les soldats. Encore étendue sur le dos, je tendis une main vers eux. Il y eut une détonation, puis tous deux s'effondrèrent comme un seul homme.

Après ce coup de tonnerre, le silence tomba brusquement, assourdissant la pièce. L'odeur de sang emplissait les narines et recouvrait le fond de la gorge. Quand à la vue… même moi qui était responsable d'une bonne partie du carnage, je préférai détourner les yeux.

- Sialey… ton pouvoir… souffla Mist en s'approchant alors que je m'asseyais et que Nalehitarn s'effondrait à mes côtés.

Je saisis les lambeaux de ma manche et les tranchai de mes griffes avant de réintégrer mon sang, mais sans quitter mon armure. Je tendis les morceaux de tissus à la soigneuse de notre groupuscule, qui sans perdre un instant s'en saisit et fit une écharpe sommaire pour soutenir le bras de la femme-oiseau.

- Mist, Nalehitarn, écoutez moi attentivement et sans m'interrompre. Nous sommes dans une partie isolée du château. Les autres mercenaires doivent se battre en cet instant, et je doute que l'un d'eux sache où nous nous trouvons. Ce qui veut dire qu'aucun ne viendra à notre secours. On va sortir et tenter de les rejoindre. Je vais nous frayer un chemin avec mon sang ; vous, vous restez bien derrière moi.

- Mais vous avez promis au roi Tibarn que…

- Je sais ce que je lui ai promit ! la coupai-je durement. Je sais avoir fait le serment de ne plus user de ma malédiction, et je sais lui devoir la vie. Mais la promesse que j'ai faite à Ike est une promesse de vie, qui prime sur toute autre.

Toutes deux me considérèrent avec de grands yeux, abasourdies par mon changement. Non seulement j'avais la peau noire, mais en plus, mon comportement n'avait plus rien de timide, craintif ou méfiant. Je leur parlais d'un ton ferme et déterminé, avec sang-froid et assurance. Et je venais de tuer devant elles sans la moindre once d'hésitation deux hommes, blessant deux autres, mutilant le dernier suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse jamais se relever et remarcher normalement. Comme à chaque fois, ma personnalité avait changé dès que ma carapace de sang m'eut recouverte. La question maintenant était de savoir combien de temps et de sang à verser me restait-il avant qu'elle ne change encore, pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus terrible.

Je soupirai à cette idée, fataliste. Je n'avais pas le choix. Enfin si, je l'avais. Juste que le prix à payer pour la décision que je venais de prendre serait lourd. Tant pis. Ce sera sang pour sang.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Encore éloignés, mais la pierre répercutait les sons jusqu'ici avec une froide précision. Au son, ils devaient être à l'escalier. Alors que Mist terminait d'apporter les premiers soins à Nalehitarn, je mouchetai rapidement toutes les bougies et soufflai les torches de la salle, qui ne fut plus éclairée que par les rayons de lune qui filtraient par les ouvertures, et allai jusque l'entrée pour me poster dos contre le mur, juste au bord de la porte.

- Cette fois écoutez moi jusqu'au bout, fis-je à leur intention. Nous allons sortir pour essayer de rejoindre les autres. Vous allez rester derrière moi, en gardant une distance de sécurité. Dès qu'une opportunité de partir s'offre à vous, fuyez. Mist, retrouve ton frère et dis lui que j'ai activé mon pouvoir. Il comprendra la situation et saura quoi faire.

- Sialey ! s'écria-t-elle en comprenant où je voulais en venir.

Je lui fis signe de se taire et de parler plus bas, avant de me souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait me voir. Aussi lui intimai-je le silence en un chuchotement. Les sons se rapprochaient, des portes claquaient au loin, des voix s'élevaient. À n'en pas douter, les soldats qui arrivaient avaient perçu la détonation. Et il ne nous restait que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent. Merde !

- Pour le moment, j'ai le contrôle de moi-même, soufflai-je avec insistance, espérant qu'elles comprennent clairement le poids de mes mots.

Et tentant de m'en persuader moi-même. Je le sentais, mon sang n'attendait que ça, déjà je sentais l'ivresse monter. J'étais directement passée au second stade du changement de personnalité, sans quoi je n'aurais pas tué aussi facilement dès le début. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce rythme.

- Mais plus le sang coulera, plus mon pouvoir prendra le dessus, continuai-je. Si vous voyez que je commence à perdre l'esprit, fuyez.

- Comment le saurons nous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? demanda Nalehitarn avec difficulté, la sueur commençant à perler le long de son visage déformé par la douleur.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Plus le sang me montera à la tête, plus je deviendrai violente et utiliserai les balles de sang, et plus mes yeux vireront au noir. Et Mist, dis bien à ton frère de m'arrêter coute que coute, appuyai-je à l'intention de la mercenaire.

- Mais tu risque de mourir ! répondit-elle en s'approchant et s'agenouillant à côté de moi, soutenant Nalehitarn.

- Peut être, mais comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai juré à Tibarn de ne pas user de mon pouvoir… fis-je sans oser finir ma phrase. Et je refuse de vous blesser, vous ou les autres.

Je me retournai vers la porte entrebâillée, tentant de voir au dehors. Les couloirs étaient sombres, ce qui me permit de repérer immédiatement la lueur des torches de nos adversaires. Nous pouvions désormais entendre distinctement les voix des soldats, leur pas lourds. Il n'y avait, d'après mes souvenirs, que trois salles avant qu'ils ne nous rejoignent.

- Je sais que tu ne nous feras rien, murmura Mist en posant sur mon épaule une main pleine de confiance et d'amitié.

- Ne crois pas ça.

Deux salles.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Nous sommes amies. Tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Je me retournai brusquement vers elle, rejetant sa main.

- Parce que tu crois que notre amitié, à peine naissante, te protégera de moi ? persifflai-je avec colère et ironie. Mon amour pour ma famille ne m'a pas empêchée de m'en prendre à mon père et mon frère. L'amitié ne pas empêchée de tuer un ami d'enfance ! Alors crois-tu vraiment être à l'abri avec moi ?

Je regrettais déjà mes mots, détestant me revoir lacérer les chairs dont j'étais le fruit ou transpercer cet être qui me ressemblait. Tuer cet ami. Mais au moins avaient-elles toutes deux compris le danger. Je le compris au hoquet étranglé de Mist, à la tension soudaine de Nalehitarn, et au silence qui tomba sur nous. Silence brisé par le grincement d'une porte à peu de distance.

Une salle.

- N'oubliez pas : fuyez dès que possible et allez chercher Ike, rappelai-je.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'attendre de réponse de leur part. Notre porte s'ouvrit. Une seconde plus tard, le carnage commençait.

* * *

**J'ose espérer que ce pavé n'a pas était trop indigeste ^^**

**Je vous dit à dans... je sais pas combien de temps pour la suite, mais promis, on va aire vite ;)**

**Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent =)**


End file.
